Opportunity for Change
by MrzCena8
Summary: She's desperate for attention from a certain person. He needs to get his grades up for a certain reason. After being classmates for seven years, they finally cross paths. When they do, the realize they can help each other. It's Senior year and it's time to make a impact. T for mild swearing, teen partying and implications of teen drinking and teen sex.
1. I (Bpov)

_Guess who's back, back again. i am back, tell a friend._

_hey, guys what's going on. yes, i am back with a new story. i will be doing better with updating because i am on summer break with nothing but time because i have nothing to do. (sad tears) so i have been writing every day so i got some this story started. i wanted to get up before the summer ends and before the whole twilight thing dies down. so that's what we're shooting for. _

_before i get to the story, you know i got tell you guys some things. one, i had a hard ace time with this title so if you dont like it, i dont know what to tell you. 2, i'm trying my hands at different povs so it will be going back and forward between bella and edward. 3 and probably the last thing before we start, bella is suppose to be like really smart in this story. because of this, there might be some words not normally used in every day convo. i'm pretty you can just click on the word and press "search" to find out what something means, but if you dont, i will post a mini dictionary probably at the beginning of the next chp or something._

_...oh, one more thing: if there is anything that might remind you of AP or AM, this is not a conclusion of those stories, i didnt do it on purpose. just a heads up..._

_enough of me. sorry. enjoy the first chp. as always, not beta so please go easy on the grammar comments. _

* * *

**Chapter I**

(Bpov)

High school. It's supposed to be the best four years of your life – well until college, anyways – but that is far from the true when it comes to Isabella Swan, which is me, by the way.

It started in freshman year. Coming from an elementary school where I wore nothing but strict uniform that I followed like my life depended on it, it is an understatement that fashion wasn't exactly my strongest suit when I came to high school. However, considering most of my classmates were with me at said school, one might assume that was a poor excuse.

It's not that I really care about my fashion sense, or lack there is as the popular girls like point out ever so often. I personally think that people – teenagers, especially – put an extreme amount of thought into what they wear every morning. I mean the girls here act as if they're attempting to astonish a movie producer or something. I personally think they're just something to keep people from being bare and unprotected while moving from point A to B. This is why I stick to my loose fitting jeans and t-shirts I had forever. They're comfortable, inexpensive, nor are they very hard to find in stores. Most importantly, I don't feel as if I'm going to suffocate from lack of oxygen like I'm sure some of these girls do.

Then there's my sophomore year. That year was a little better than the first, I suppose. Somehow, the most popular girl in school, Rosalie Hale, chose me to partner for a project we had to do in our English class. She wasn't focus to do so; she actually picked me by choice. It didn't surprise me when the teacher told us to pick someone to work with and she walked over to me. I thought she was going to make fun of me for always working alone, but she didn't. However, it did surprise me when she smiled and asked if she could work with me.

Then as we worked, she never pushed all the work on me like nor did she blow me off or make fun of me in front of her other friends as I thought she would. We shared the work equally and end up getting an A on the project. She actually stood up for me when people picked on me and told everyone I was her friend. It didn't stop people from making fun of me, but it did decrease it.

Someone who would label her as the typical dumb blonde cheerleader, but she was way smarter that people think. She is one of the smartest and nicest people I have ever met. That could be why she's one of my best and only friends at Forks High School.

If anyone thought I was lying about that, they should take a look at our lockers. I opened my locker and smiled at what I saw. The proof is in the pictures we take together that is taped all over the inside of the metal doors as well as the walls of our bedrooms.

However, I could see why people would still be skepticism our relationship. Rosalie Hale, the definition of a golden girl. She has golden blonde hair with shiny deep blue eyes that would make the deepest and prettiest ocean look dull. She was the typical cheerleader, which is funny because she wasn't typically a cheerleader. But then there's me. The girl with the glasses, oversize clothes that look like they should belong to a boy, and has her hair in a messy ponytail every day. Not only that, but I'm the one who cares more about studying and passing all my classes than I do about hair and parties. I was the typical nerd. We weren't supposed to get along as well as we do.

This is why I decided what I did. Two weeks ago, on of first day as high school seniors, I made a promise to myself that this year would be different. I would no longer be known as Rosalie's dorky friend that "she probably hanging out with me because she feels sorry for me" other girls words, not mine. I would reinvent myself and live the life a high school student should. However, I don't think I was off to a good start considering I was still staying at home on the weekends, skipping lunch to study in the library and still look the way I do.

I sighed at the thought. Honestly, I think the promise was easier to make then to follow through on. The problem was, I don't know where to begin. I grabbed my books and I closed my locker door. After I did, I turned to walk to the library for another lunch along, but then I became motionless. I saw the football team walking towards me. The sight froze me.

Of course he was in front, leading the pack with his girlfriend on his left. Tanya, the head cheerleader, and the occasionally – by that I mean more than I would like – throne in my side. He walked through the hall like he own the school as he tosses his football in the air then catching it to toss it again. he was the quarterback and the captain of our football team.

His bronze hair was perfectly messy, like controlled chaos. I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he was going for. I wondered how long it took him to perfect that "Look at me. I just roll out of the bed looking this hot" look every morning. I'm sure he would be more than happy to learn he got what he was aiming for. His Leatherman jacket hung loosely on his body. I hear all the time from all the students that he has the built of Eli Manning with the slingshot arm to match. I honestly didn't know what either of those meant since I never watched a game in my life. It was no wondered why he was most wanted boy in school. He was Edward Cullen.

Regardless, the All-American-Pretty-Boy wasn't the reason my whole being forgot how to move.

As the group of guys passed me, one was walking too close and bumped into me. When he did, I lost control of my hands and everything I was holding spilled out of them. "No." I groaned as I looked down as my paper spread across the hall floor. I knew no one would help me because no one ever does when something like this happens. I even heard a few giggles. Blood rose to my face and heated it. I should grab my papers before people step all over my papers and my embarrassment worsens.

I bended down to gather. "Are these yours?" I heard a voice as I was picking up my books. I saw papers being handed out for me. I looked up to see who helping me. I thought it was teacher and I was ready to get him a polite smile. The thought to do anything flew out of my head when I saw who it was.

Jasper Hale. He was the second half of the "twins of golden perfection", as people called them. He was my best friend's twin brother and the receiver for the team. He was also the reason I was frozen the first time. I've known most of my classmates, him and Rosalie included, since about sixth grade. I have been secretly in love with him ever since.

He was smiling at me and helping with my papers. The image of him so close once again had me frozen in my place. "These papers; are they're yours?" he repeated when I didn't say anything back. I couldn't believe that he, of all people, was actually helping me. So I couldn't say anything back. His smile slipped in a worried one. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

Wonderful, he thinks something mental wrong with me. Make a movement, say a word, do something so he doesn't think you are incapable of doing so.

I nodded quickly. I was nodding so fast, my glasses slipped down. I gulped as I pushed them back up. This was not going well. "Yes, yes. Those are mine." I finally choked out. I handed out my hand for them.

He gave a light chuckle as he stood up. I quickly followed him and held my books to me. I saw him flipping through the papers in his hand. He looked at me. "Isabella." He said. I'm sure he got it from my papers since I label everything with my full name and date. He looked at me. "I think I know you. You're friends with my sister, right?" he asked. Just I predicted, that was the only thing he knew me as. Because it wasn't like we went to the same school since sixth grade or anything. the thought was really sad.

Regardless, I nodded quickly again, causing my glasses to slip again. Again I pushed them up. "You have a lot of stuff here. Some of this isn't even due for like weeks." He said as he handed them out to me.

"I like to stay on top of my work, I suppose." I replied in a soft voice as I took them, carefully not to touch his hand as I do so. I would probably faint in the middle of the hallway if he touched me. If I wasn't embarrassed enough before, passing out in the middle of the hall from one simple touch would do it for sure.

"That's cool." He said simply as he pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"R-really." I shuddered.

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's better to be ahead than behind."

"Jasper." Someone called him. He turned to see was calling him. I looked to see Edward signaling Jasper. "Come on, dude. What the hell's the hold up?" he asked.

"Here I come." Jasper answered back. He turned me and smiled at me again. "I have to go. Sorry about the run-in. I'll pay attention to where I'm going next time." He joked with a wink before turning away and jogging towards Edward.

"It's okay." I said softly. So softly, I was pretty sure he didn't hear me for he was already with his friends by the time I got it out. I still couldn't believe he actually stopped to help me. He was so nice, even to someone like me. Besides that fact that I wanted give Rosalie a reason to claim me as a friend, Jasper Hale was the real reason I wanted to change. The reason I was willing to change for him because I wanted nothing more but for him to ask me out and I knew he would never do it while I was like this. I knew he saw me just as his sister's friend, and most likely nothing else. But if I don't do anything else this year, I would change that.

"Stare much." I heard the perfect pitched voice I've become use to. I turned and smiled when I saw my best friend leaning against my locker. I couldn't help but wonder how long was she standing there like that. "Let me guess; you were thinking 'Wow Jasper's butt looks great in these jeans'." She teased.

I clinched. She knows I wasn't that shallow and that I hated it when makes jokes like that. That's just like saying I enjoy being friends with her because her looks. I love both of them for their hearts. Their looks were just an unnecessary plus. "Actually, if you must know, I was thinking of how sweet he is." I told her the half-truth.

She rolled her eyes, just like any other time I speak so highly of her brother. "Please, enlighten me. What did Prince Charming do this time?" she asked.

I sighed blissfully. "He helped with my books."

"That's it?"

"Rosalie, he helped after knocking out of my hands, he didn't have to do that. Plus he even said it was 'cool' that I had so much work." I continued telling her.

She groaned. "Enough, please. Sorry I asked." She stopped me. She doesn't like it when I talk about Jasper like he's the Superman to my Lois Lane. To her, he's just a brother. To me, was everything and more. He could do no wrong. She pushed herself off my locker. "You know, I think I'm getting real tired of hearing how your love for him makes everything he does and says so great. You know he's leaves clumps of hair in the drain every morning. It's so damn disgusting, but you probably think it's fucking adorable."

I giggled at her. "Probably." I joked. "You mind stop swearing like that? You're better than that." I lectured her.

"Right." she chuckled, not taking how I feel about cursing seriously.

"In addition to that, do you mind that saying that so loud? I don't want the whole school to know. Just give people another reason to make fun of me." I reminded her.

She shook her head. "I don't understand why you don't let me handle people for you.'

"You can't fight all my battles for me all the time. Besides it will not solve anything and you know that." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure everyone knows, besides the football team. But they all share one brain that cares about nothing but their pigskin ball and partying with their groupies with pom-poms." She said in annoyance. Even through her brother was the receiver and she was dating the head of the defensive line, she was never a big fan of the sport. Or maybe it was our team she wasn't fond of.

I shook my head at her. "Please don't conjoin Jasper with the rest of that coterie. Your brother is deeper than you give him credit for."

"Whatever." She mumbled, knowing she wasn't getting through to me. She turned to my locker and opened it. She knows the combination to my locker just like I know the one to hers. Its best we should since we both keep our things in each other's lockers as they were our own. It's like we both have two lockers instead of one.

She reached up to the top shelf to grab her – as she calls it – "dancer's playbook". She takes pride in the fact that she is the choreographer for the cheerleading team and not an actual cheerleader. I can only assume that it was because she feels the same way about them as she did about the football team, nothing but annoyance. "You're not going to lunch today, right?" she asked as she flipped through the notebook. I shook my head no, knowing she could see me. "Great, I'll spent lunch with you." She announced.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't you eating with Emmett?" I asked. She usually eats with her boyfriend and his team and plays the role of good football girlfriend; texting me the whole time. She can easily balance her relationship with her boyfriend and her friendship with her nerdy friend perfectly. I honestly don't know how she does it.

She shakes her head. "Nah. They have a game next weekend and I really don't feel like listening to them talk about the same damn plays over and over."

I smiled. "So I have you for a week." I was happy because I hardly get to see her during school.

She turned me and smiled. "Lucky you Izzie." She responded, using her nickname for me. She turned and looked into the mirror she put on my locker door. She rubbed lip gloss on her lips and made a pose or two into mirror. She offered it to me. I look at it then shook my head. She gave a laugh. "Right, what was I thinking?" she teased. She placed the notebook on her arm before closing the door. "Mind if we make a stop?" she asked as we started walking.

XXX

"What are you reading?" she said as we sat in the blenchers of the empty football field. It was only place completely empty during school. It was late August, so the weather was still nice enough to sit out here. But knowing Forks, I will be in the library by in mid-September. I thought I should enjoy it while it lasts.

I showed her the cover of the book, carefully not to lose my place. "Othio?" she read the cover. I fixed my glasses and nodded. I giggled when she gave a dramatic groan. "Shakespeare. I don't understand how anyone could understand anything he is saying. I will need help when we get to him, that's for sure. Speaking of which, aren't we studying him in November?" she asked.

"More like early December." I corrected her.

"So why read it now?" she said before taking a bite of her salad. Before we came to the field, she wanted to stop by the cafeteria to get something to eat; also to tell Emmett she was eating with me for the week. I would assume it went well enough. I wouldn't be sure. I stayed outside and waited for her. I don't really step a foot in there. Don't want to give Tanya another place to harass me.

I shrugged. "It's on the reading list. I had a copy from reading it last summer so I thought I'll read it now. Besides, it's not like we're doing much of anything yet."

She nodded. "Very true. so remind me, what's that one about again?" she asked. I gave her a small synopsis of the play. I made sure I covered the bases because I didn't feel like going too much into it. When I was finished, she nodded to let me know she understood. "If anyone asks me, the guy was a complete idiot."

"Why do you say that?" I asked before taking a bit into my ham and turkey sandwich I brought for lunch. Unlike her, and the rest of my classmates, I don't buy my lunch every day. I find it easier to just bring it.

"He should have just trusted his wife. And to kill her on top of it?" Then she shook her head. "It's just not right."

"It's just a play, Rosie." I laughed at her, using my nickname for her, before turning back to my book.

"Still…" she said before taking another bit of her salad. "Speaking of clueless people who should listen to others…" she stopped and I looked at her. "When the hell are you going to ask my brother out?"

I groaned. "Rosalie, not this again." she hates when I talk about him, but she doesn't hold her tongue when it comes to me asking him out. I don't understand her. "

"What? I'm tired of you talking about it and not doing anything. The whole 'admiring from afar' thing is so seventh century. Just do it already, its honesty not that hard."

I sighed. I closed my book and leaned against the blencher behind me. "Easy for you to say; you were born outgoing. While, I was not." I pushed up my glasses and looked at her. "You want an answer?" I asked. She nodded. "When I live up to my last name." I told her. She gave a laugh. I guess she thought I was joking. I tossed my book in my bag before leaning on my knees. "I'm serious, Rosie. He will not date someone like me."

She took a drink from her water bottle. "You know I hate it when you're down on yourself. You're very pretty. No one might be able to see it under baggy clothes."

I gave a snort. "Tanya doesn't think so." I told her.

"Oh please. Screw Tanya Denali. 80% of her isn't even really her. At least you have natural beauty." She picked at her salad. "You know he likes you." She said.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No." I simply said.

She looked at me. "No you don't know…"

"No he doesn't." I interrupted her. I had to say, I was impressed she went to the whole reverse phycology thing. Impressive, yet complete translucent. It might have worked with someone else, I knew her better that. I'm sure she was just saying that as her way to give me a push. "He would have to notice me before he does something like that."

"Who said he doesn't?" she asked.

I gave her a knowing look. "Rosalie, allow me to ask you something: if he likes me so much, why hasn't he talk to me beside when I'm being a klutz?" she was about to say something, but stopped. "I'll tell you why, because as deep as I believe your brother is, he's still a guy and guys at this school don't notice girls who aren't giggling like they're high, flipping their hair like something's wrong with their neck and wearing something so tight, it might as well be body paint." I mumbled angrily.

Rosa laughed at me. I guess she heard my tone to voice. "Is that bitterness I hear in your voice, Izzie?" she teased. It was a rare occasion where I get upset like that and she knew that. "What is that about?" she asked.

I sighed and stared at the field in front of us. "Yesterday when I was walking to my class, I saw Jasper flirting with Jessica." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "That slut. She was probably flirting with him."

"He sure didn't like he minded." I mumbled. "I don't know what he would see in her. She such a…bimbo." I said, because I couldn't think of a word to describe her better.

Rosalie laughed out loud. She also knows that I wouldn't say something like that nor would I ever talk about someone. But I couldn't help it; I feel like letting it when it out comes to Jasper. "I really like when you're upset like that. When you let your feelings out, you sound like a teenager and not someone writing a novel for college reading level."

I smiled before giving her a shove. "Shut up." I teased.

"But I wouldn't disagree with you. Not at all. The girl thinks she will be important by sleeping with the entire team and she doesn't even do it with the first sting players. It's nasty." She said in disgust as she shook her head. "Don't worry about Jasper. He knows how she is and was probably giving her the time of day to be nice."

I smiled. I had a feeling he wouldn't do something a low as hooking up with her. He's not someone like Edward who loves female attention; at least he doesn't show it. Rosalie saying that made me feel better. "That's good, but where exactly does that leave me?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed. "Bella, if you honestly don't like the way you look because you think Jasper is that shallow where he cares about something like that, change yourself." She said as if was so simple. Gee, wish I would have thought of something like that.

I gave a snort. "I don't even know where to start." I told her, looking away again.

"Let me help. I can sleepover tonight and do your hair in the morning before school."

I shook my head. "No thanks." I answered.

"You don't want to change." She stated.

I gave a deep exhale. "I do. It's just that I think I need something deeper than a surface change. I need a personality change as well. Because your outgoing personally is something you have been born with, if you tried to help with that, it would be like someone who was born skinny teaching someone how to lose weight. It doesn't work as well as you like to believe it should."

"Well, how the hell do you think you're going to get that 'deeper change'?" she asked.

"I don't have any idea." I sighed. "Is it so hard to be admired more for my thoughts than for my appearance?" I asked, more thinking out loud than actually asking her.

"Sadly Izzie, it is. As bad as it sounds, teens are hellva shallow." She said like she was disappointed in our generation. I would be lying if I said I didn't agree with the sound of it. "But look on the bright side…" she rested her head on my shoulder. "You'll always have me, no matter how hard to try to get rid of me." she teased.

I giggled. "Now who's being down on herself?" I teased back before rested my head on hers. "Thanks Rosie." I said. I don't know if she knows how much I really appreciate her friendship. I heard the sound of a distant bell. "We should go before we're late." I told her. She nodded in agreement before we grabbed our bags and made our way back to the building.

* * *

_hey there, welcome the bottom of the page. the chp will probably be up this time tomorrow or this time friday. i gotta see how it does first. _

_oh...i just remembered the AP/AM outtakes. they will be there. i have to get in the mood to write those because as you know (and if you, you about to find out) i lost my chps so i have get in the rewrite it. that is also the reason this story is happening now instead the one with Bella and Jasper. i have to get the nerve to rewrite that because of the "graphic" scenes i wanted in there...so...yeah. _

_dont much else to say so..._

_like always Luv & Rockets!_


	2. II (Epov)

_okay, here's chapter 2. i was going to post it last night, but when i thought about it, it was way too late. _

_this chapter is in Edward's pov. like i say, i am trying my hand at switching back an forward between people. nothing else to say, so here we go_

* * *

**Chapter II**

(Epov)

I think I'm the only person in the whole world who loves himself more and more every damn day. I look in the mirror every day and can't find a single thing wrong with me. My hair, for one, is perfect without much effort; much like the rest of me. The girls go crazy over it and damn near faint if I allow them to touch it. I don't really understand it. My mom says it's a mess and I can't say I don't agree with her. But the chicks love it, so whatever helps me get the attraction I so well deserves. My skin is smooth and my clothes; well let's just say my younger sister and I aren't the ones behind on the latest trends. Hell, people look at us and try to copy what we're doing, though they never really do.

My family, another reason I am so fucking awesome. A lot of people say I have the perfect family.

Of course, the good look genes run deep in the Cullen family. If anyone thinks I'm lying, they should ask my dad, Carlisle. He's the Chief of Surgery at a hospital right outside of Forks and the nurses there are all over him. He pretends not to notice and acts as if they're not, but his lines aren't fool much of anyone, especially not me.

It's a good thing he's totally in love with my mom, Esme. She is the top fashion designer and buyer in the whole state of Washington. She works in Seattle from time to time, which is where she met my father. The reason we live in small town Forks because my parents want us to be "down to earth" whatever that means. But with parents with two major jobs like that, it's no wonder money and clothes are never a problem.

I know what someone may think; there's gotta be something wrong with that family. They would be right, in some people's eyes. For one, Esme is not my real mom; she's my step mom. My dad met her right after my mom left us when I was born and got married soon after. It probably helped that they had a baby girl on the way. That baby girl was my half sister, Alice and she turned out to be my best friend; well, my best female friend anyways. She will be the only girl I feel comfortable talking to about anything.

It can always be better. But for now, if anyone asked me, my life is the definition of the word "perfect".

I turned to my right and smiled at my sister. She may be sixteen, but she will always be my baby sister to me.

She looked away from her mirror and looked at me. "Why are you smiling at me like that, creep?" she teased as we walked down the hall. I laughed and shook my head, telling her nothing. She's two years younger than me and the rest of my friends, but she hangs around us as if she's not. No one has a problem with it. If they did, they would have to take it up with me. But it wouldn't do anything good because I say she can hang with me as long as she wants. No one dares go against what I say. When I say something, it's pretty much the damn law. But I don't have to worry about that because everyone loves Alice; almost as much as they love me. "Are you ready for the game next week?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I snorted. I like how she asked that as if it was a serious question. "Come on sis, you know I am." I told her.

She giggled. "Right. It's the first one, right?"

"Alice, please keep up." A voice on the left of me said. I didn't have to turn to know it was Tanya Denali; head cheerleader and the lucky girl who gets to call herself my girlfriend. Alice turned to her. "Yes it's the first game and of course my man is totally ready. When is he not? Aren't you supposed to be his sister? I don't understand why you would begin to even think about questioning him like that." she snapped with annoyance in her voice.

Alice rolled her eyes at Tanya. "It was just a question Tanya, chill." She snapped back. Tanya said something back, I'm sure. I tuned them out.

"They're at it again, I see." Emmett said behind me. I nodded. did I say everyone loved Alice? I guess I forgot about someone.

Tanya and Alice go back and forward all the time, which is why I'm always in the middle of them. Tanya doesn't like that Alice hangs with us being as young as she is; and Alice, well, she just doesn't like Tanya. I personally don't see why not. Tanya is my personal cheerleader on and off the field. She cheers the loudest for me and me alone when we run a perfect play. Then she would attack anyone who would dare doubt my skills, I'm guessing my sister included. Alice says Tanya's wrong for me and the only reason we continue to date because we look good together. Can't say the second part is a lie. The first part, well…

I heard they were still bickering when I tuned back in. I rolled my eyes. I had enough of this; it was time for it to stop.

I wrapped my arm around Tanya's waist and pulled her to my side. I kissed on her the cheek. "That's enough, baby. Thank you." I said in her ear.

She turned to me and smile. She leaned in to kiss my lips. I let them stay there for a second before pulling away as well as removing my arm from her. I don't display too much affection towards her while we're in the hall and people are looking at us. If I do, girls would stop looking at me and who wants that?

We concluded to walk down the hall. I tossed my football in my hands while we did so Tanya wouldn't get the urge to hold my hand like I knew she would. I never got the whole hand holding thing, but she loved to do it so I always had to keep my hands busy with something else. As we walked, it was the same old, same old. Girls were giggling with their friends as guys who weren't no way near as cool as me try to talk to me. I feel like a fucking rock star, just another day.

Man, I love being me.

Sometime while we were walking, I felt as if we lost someone. Being quarterback, it was a thing I picked up where I feel one of my players is not nearby. I stopped everyone and turned to see who was missing. Then I looked back and saw Jasper talking to someone. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was a no one because they weren't already with my group. Damn him.

I should get him before he does something stupid. "Jasper," I called to him. He turned to me. "Come on, dude, what the hell's the hold up?" I asked.

"Here I come." He turned back to who he was talking and said something before jogging back over to us. When he joined us again, we finished our walk to the cafeteria. We were the only ones there, just I like I plan. I don't like waiting the lines so I make sure my group is the first one and I'm in the front.

"So what was up with the pause back there?" I asked as I grabbed my tray.

"I was helping Isabella." He answered.

"Who?" James, my backup quarterback, asked the question I'm sure everyone was thinking. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Isabella. Um…Swan. She's my sister's friend." He told us. Oh right, now I knew who he was talking about. She wasn't one people knew by first name.

"Right, Rosalie's charity cause. That girl needs all the help she can get, and then some. I still believe Rosalie's friends with her because she doing some kind of community service or because she lost a bet or something." Tanya's best friend Kate said, which made Tanya laugh out loud.

"So, wait, what exactly were you doing with her?" I asked, not really getting point of why he stopped in the first place.

"I was helping her with some papers."

"Why?" I asked as I decided what I was going to drink.

"I knocked some things out of her hand when I bumped into her and I was helping her pick them up. I was just being nice." He said with a shrug.

"It took that long to pick up some papers?" I asked as I walked down the counter.

"No. I was talking to her." What? Pause. "Why the hell are guys looking at me like that?" he asked when he looked up and saw all eyes on him. We were all looking at him like he lost a good part of his mind. The reason was because Isabella Swan was the lowest of the low. She was under the chess team and just past the debate team.

She was someone I wouldn't touch with a pole. I mean she wasn't ugly, for some with lower standards that is. She was just…plain. Nothing really special. I would never understand how she landed someone as smoking hot as Rosalie Hale as a best friend. Now Rosalie is definitely someone I wouldn't mind tackling onto the nearest bed in a moment of weakest. And I am not ashamed to admitting that she made a few appearances in my dreams; before she got with Emmett last year of course.

"Well, speaking for me personally, I'm thinking about if I should take you to some kind of doctor or something." Tanya said. I will not say that, well not to loud anyways. But what was wrong him? What if someone saw him? What if she asked to sit with us? And more importantly, what if he said yes? It's a good thing I called him before anything like that or anything worst happened.

Jasper rolled his eyes at my girlfriend. "You do know you're making a big deal out of nothing, right? I picked up some papers; it wasn't like I asked her out or something." He replied

"That's good because that would be social suicide." Tanya replied as we paid for our food.

"Yeah, if he started dated her, he would have to change schools and his name." Kate agreed then laughed. Tanya laughed right along with her. It seems like they laugh the hardest and loudest at each other's jokes.

"Well, as long as he doesn't lose his mind and actually talk to her again, we should be fine. Seriously Jasper; if you slip up like that again, she might make the mistake of thinking she's cool enough to hang with the rest of us when she's not even fucking close." Tanya said. Alice sighed loudly. "Do you have something to say to me, little girl?" Tanya snapped at her as we walked out the line. People were starting to come in now so it was a good thing.

Alice looked at her. "Actually yes. First, get the hell off your damn pedestal you put yourself on. You got yourself so high up, we can see up you skirt. Secondly, would you please for the love of that's good, stop talking all the damn time? Just because you _love _to hear yourself talk, doesn't mean everyone else does. And thirdly,…"

"What the fuck makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Tanya interrupted her in a loud snap.

"The fact that you're not going to a damn thing if I do." Alice said simply. "Now like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; and thirdly, she's not badly so cut her some slack." She told her. Oh Alice. The only person who can see the good in everyone, even total nerds like Isabella Swan, was my little sister Alice.

Kate looked at her like it was some kind of crime for any other cheerleaders to not agree with her leader. Tanya, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes. "Please Alice, she's a total L-O-S-E-R."

"Oo, looks who learned a new word she was _dying _to use." Alice joked. We all laughed. I usually don't laugh at either of them when they go at it because I don't want them to think that I'm taking either of their sides, but even I had to crack a chuckle at that. Tanya shot a glare at me before grabbing Kate's wrist and pulling her to our table; as if we weren't going to the same place. "Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "She'll get over it." I told Alice as we walked to the table. I use to get upset when Tanya got mad at me, but then I realized that she's just a damn drama queen who wants attention. She should know by now that I'm not going to give the satisfaction of giving her what she wants.

When the rest of us got to the table, she was talking to Kate and acted like she didn't even see me. Oh, so it's _this_ game this time. I took my seat next to her. I placed my finger under her chin and turned her to me. Before she could say anything, I press my lips softly against hers. The only reason I was kissing her now because there weren't a lot people in the café; well, at least not too much girls who I cared about seeing me with Tanya. But she didn't know that, I wasn't going to give her a clue either. That and because she was "mad at me". It was kind of my way of saying sorry.

Now all I needed to do was to seal the deal with a little tongue and…

As soon as she put her hand on the side of my face, I knew I was forgiven. And just like that, I was already tired of it. Enough of that. I pulled away. When I did, she smiled at me. I gave a soft smile back as I stroked her cheek with the side of my thumb. Yeah, I know just what to do so she wasn't mad at me for too long.

"Speaking of inappropriate PDA," Jasper said when I turned back to the rest of the table. "I wonder where the hell Emmett and Rosa is." He said before taking a slip from his Coke can.

I shrugged. Emmett was with us when we were walking, but I didn't see him when we were getting our food. I actually wondered where he was too. "Umm…" Alice said looking around the room for them. "Here they come." She said when she spotted them coming in. Emmett had a tray in his hand with his girlfriend, Rosalie next to him. Her hands were empty and she had bag on her shoulder. That usually mean one thing; she wasn't going to eat with us today.

"I just don't understand what you mean." I heard Emmett say when they got close enough for us to hear.

"What don't you understand? My words were pretty simple, honey." Rosalie responds in her tone telling him she was humoring him. I've heard before when, usually when we're talking about a game.

He sighed hard. "What I don't understand is why you aren't eating with us." he said. I almost wanted to laugh. I totally called that one. I didn't because I also knew why she wasn't going to.

"I told you why. I want to eat with Bella." She told him. Call that one too. I don't know if they fucking predictable or if I'm just that damn good.

"Rosa, what did I tell about hanging with her; especially during school?" He said.

She stopped and turned him to her. "And what did I tell _you _about talking to me like that? I'm your girlfriend, Em, not your damn property. And if your head wasn't thicker than that padding in your helmet, you would understand that and I wouldn't have to keep repeating it." She snapped back.

He sighed. "I'm just looking out for you. You need to stop hanging out with that duck. You know what people are saying."

"I don't give a damn about what people think of me and you shouldn't ever. I told you to stop fucking calling her that, you jackass." She yelled as she pushed him. The unexpected push made him take a small step backwards.

He glared at her. "Why do I feel you like her better than me?"

"Maybe because sometimes, I actually do. Like now for insistence." She said as she glared back. She turned to us and gave a smile. "Hi guys." She said to us like she wasn't just snapping at her boyfriend in front of us. We all said hi back. "I'll see the girls at practice." She turned back to Emmett and gave him the same deadly glare. "I'll see you when you stop being such a jerk." She snapped as she pushed him again before turning to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Whatever Rosa." He said back to her. She flipped him off right before walking out the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jasper asked.

"Again." Alice teased. We all laughed. They're never shy about fighting in front us like that. I found it rather funny each time.

"Shut the hell up. I am not in the fucking mood." He snapped at us as he said in his seat across from me. That just made us laugh again. He was never in the mood after fighting with his girlfriend; especially when she punks like she just did.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked because he was the first one to stop laughing. He was probably the only oen who truly cares.

He turned to him. "Your sister is crazy." He told Jasper.

Jasper chuckled. "I knew that. I tried to tell you before you started dating, but she was 'so hot'." He replied. Emmett rolled his eyes at him. "What did she do?" Jasper asked.

Emmett groaned. "She thinks its okay to choose that joke over me. I don't know what part of her brain tells her that, but she might need it removed."

"It's just one lunch, Em, what's the big deal?" Alice asked.

"It wouldn't be if it was just one lunch, but apparently, she's spending all this week with her. And not only that, but before school started, she was hanging out with her for most of the summer. I was busy with football camp, but not all the damn time. When I wasn't, she still chose to not be with me." Emmett sighed as he ran his hand down the side of his face like he was stressed or something. He couldn't be so mad because his girlfriend doesn't want to spend every day with him to be stressed. Hell, sometimes I wished Tanya didn't want to spend every day with me. But then again, if Tanya was like Rosalie and had a friend like Isabella, I probably would feel the same way. "I feel like second place to someone who shouldn't even be in the same damn league let along the same damn race as me."

At that moment, I couldn't stop myself from laughing; not that I really tried. Everyone looked at me. My guess is that they didn't get the reason of why I was laughing. I guess I should tell them. "Are you honestly tell us that you're jealous of her?" I asked.

Emmett glared at me. "Of course not, you prick." He snapped at me and that made me laugh again. The way he was explaining is something I would hear from people when they're talking about Tanya, which is usually jealous.

"Then what exactly is the problem, Emmett? Can't she hang out with other friends?" Alice asked him.

"Yeah she can, but can't she hang out with people like you or Tanya or people she actually have something in common with besides gender?"

"So you're saying she can only be with people you approve of?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on, what the hell could she possibly have to talk about with someone like Isabella Swan? And it not only makes her look bad, but it makes me look bad too. What would people think of me when they see Rosa not with me because she's with that girl?"

"They would think you don't have any control in your relationship." I mumbled before taking a bit of my pizza. When I was finished chewing, I looked up and saw Emmett glaring at me. "Just guessing." I said with a smirk.

Alice, who was in her seat next to me, hit my arm. "Edward, would you leave him alone?" she said to me.

I shrugged. "I'm just saying that wasn't the first time she did something like that in front of people. Maybe if you put some damn authority in your voice when you tell her to do something, she might actually listen." I suggested.

"Edward, don't tell him stuff like that." Alice snapped. I rolled my eyes at her. Of course she would say something like that.

Tanya sighed dramatically hard next to me. "Blah, blah, fucking blah. I am officially bored as hell with the subject of Miss Is-A-Dork." She said, making fun of Isabella's name again.

"Very clever. It's almost like we've never heard that joke." Alice mumbled with an eye roll.

"Bite me, Alice." Tanya snapped at her.

"Not even if you paid me, Tanya."

"My point is shouldn't we be done talking about this for the day?" she asked.

"I agree with Tanya. I much rather spend my lunch hour talking about something so much more important." Kate said. I didn't say it out, but I agreed with both of them. We were talking about someone who wasn't even in our group and will never be. She wasn't in the damn room. Wasn't the whole point of talking someone was so they could hear you? How could she hear us when she didn't even step foot in the damn café?

So I was going change the subject, but Jasper did before I could. "Okay let's talk about the game next Saturday. We're totally going to set the tone for the rest of the season and kick some ass."

Now that's what I was talking about. "Hell to the yeah we are." I yelled. It was more than filled by now so everyone was looking us. But then they looked away when they realized it was just the football team again.

The girls groaned in unison when the rest of the team started talking about the plays we were thinking of. I don't know why they were. They should be glad we're talking about our team and game. If we didn't, we would lose and then they would have nothing to cheer for. We continued to talk until the bell rang then we got up and threw our things away.

It was the beginning of senior year, the start of something awesome. I had my team, who will bebwinning every single game this year along with the championship; I had my girl, who was going to be the prom queen to my prom king at the end of the year. It was going to be a great ass year and I was going to make damn sure of it.

XXX

"What do you mean I'm failing?" I asked my father in a confused tone. I should have known something was up when I came home and both my mom and dad asked to see me in the family room. Despite the name, we don't spend too much time in here as a family. Also, my mom and dad are hardly _ever_ home at the same time if it wasn't a weekend, Christmas, or our annually family trip. That alone should have tipped me off.

"I mean what it sounds like Edward." My father said with my mother next to him. He shook his head then pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index fingers. I knew that look. He was either stressed or disappointed. The thing was; I didn't know what the reason he would be either of them was. I didn't do anything yet, or at least nothing I was aware of. "I don't understand this." He said, shaking his head again.

"Yeah, me either. Mind telling me what exactly are you talking about?" I asked as I shifted eyes between him and my mother.

She walked over to the TV stand and grabbed a piece of paper. She walked back over and handed it to me. When I looked at it, at first I knew what they were so pissed about. I had three D's and two F's. I had an A, but of course, it was in gym. Then I looked at the top of the page and read what it said. When I did, I laughed.

"Edward, this is not funny." Esme snapped.

"Yes, yes it is." I chuckled before balling up the paper. I looked at them. "You two are stressing over a progress report. These grades aren't even near final yet."

Carlisle shook his head at me. "That is not the point. The point we trying to make is that it might be just a progress report, but progress means change."

"Which you haven't made." My sister teased from the couch. I glared at her when I looked at her and saw her smiling at me. For some reason, she loves watching me get in trouble. She says it a rare time when – as she puts it – "the golden boy" get yelled at so she finds it entertaining.

"Which you're not going to make if you keep that attitude." Esme corrected.

"And that probably won't helped." Alice said.

I sighed. "Does she really need to be here?" I asked my parents, not bothering to look her way again. I can kinda understand her enjoyment; I have to admit that I do find it a little funny when she gets in trouble. However, I could so do with her damn comments. "You can leave, you know." I mumbled.

Alice laughed. "Hey don't get mad at me because I'm starting off the year with good grades and your D's and F's are rolling over from last year." she teased.

She was right, I did end last year with D's and C's, but there were no F's. "I didn't have F's last year, so you can shut the hell up now." I told her.

"Enough you two." Carlisle said as he made a loud clap with his hands, that thing he does when he doesn't feel like hearing my sister and me bittering. He turned to my sister. "Go to your room so we can talk to your brother."

"But dad…"

"Mary Alice." He warned her about talking back to him when he was already upset at one child by using her whole first name.

"Fine." She grumbled before she pushed herself off the couch and walked the stairs to her room.

He turned back to me. "Now as for you Edward Anthony…" I rolled my eyes. I hated when he did that. "Comments like those are not called for and you know that. Although she putted in a way I wouldn't, your sister wasn't wrong. You need to do better in school. How do you except to get in a good college with grades like these?" he asked.

"Duh, my football and track scholarship."

"That good arm of yours will only get you so far. Your work off the field will have to do the rest."

I sighed hard as I stood up. I was getting so tired of this. He was doing nothing but overreacting. But I guess him stressing over something like this really shouldn't surprise me. "Fine. We've only been in school for three weeks. There's time for me to do better and I will." I said, humoring them both at this point. "Can I go now; Jasper wants me to call him so we can run through the plays again." I told them.

"I told you he wouldn't take us serious, Carlisle." Esme said to him.

"Not about this." I agreed as I a tossed the balled up paper in the nearest trash can. Of course I made it. Maybe I should try basketball. But it was never really my sport.

"Edward!" my father yelled when he saw I wasn't paying attention any more. He let go a deep breathe. "Well, take this seriously. If you don't get your grades up, you will be benched for the rest of the season. And if they're still not to satisfaction, I will make sure you don't do track and field in the spring." He threated.

That woke me up.

"What?!" I exclaimed. If I wasn't paying too much attention before, I was now. The only reason was because they were talking crazy now. They were talking about taking away the only things that I loved the more than anything. Didn't they understand how important playing football and doing track was to me? "You can't do that to me. You can't." after the words came out, I realized I was whining like a spoiled brat. I must have really been upset because Edward Cullen did not whine.

"No, but your coach can. I already talked to him and he agreed that it is not fair that the rest of the team have to work hard while you're just getting by. He said you also have to make the grade to play." He explained.

I was about to give up when I thought of something. All of this was because he didn't think I wasn't going to get into college with my grades. "Okay, well, what if I stop playing and I end up not getting recruited?" I challenged him.

"Just don't let that happen." He said with a small shrug and even a smaller amount of emotion.

He was so not being fair. "Dad, please don't do this." I asked.

"Edward, this is not up for discussion. If I don't see some change on your next test, I will make sure you're benched for the following game. And it you still don't have at least a B in every class by the end of this semester, you will not be playing in any champion games." He stopped because his phone went off in his shirt pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I have to go. I have a meeting." He put it back where it was. He kissed Esme on the cheek before looking at me sternly. "I'm serious. Either try your best in school then you can play until you heart gives out. Or you continue to goof off and you don't. It's your choice." he said before leaving out the house.

When he was gone, I looked at my step-mom. "You know he's out of his mind, right?" I said.

She shook her head. "No, Edward, I don't know that." she replied.

"Either way, you have to talk to him about this." I begged.

She shrugged. "You know how your father is when he has his mind set on something."

I sighed hard. "That man is trying to ruin my career before it even starts."

Esme laughed. "No he's not. He just wants you well rounded."

"What is wrong with you two? What does that even mean?" I stopped her.

"It means you need to have a backup plan. What are you going to when your knee gives out and you can't play anymore? You need some brain behind that talent. All you need to do is work hard." She walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know you can do it. I'm going to get started on dinner; would you like to help?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I should probably go _study_." I said with no intention on doing it at all.

She smiled. "If you had as much confidences about school as you do about everything you did, you would be an A plus student by now." She said before walking towards the kitchen.

After a while, I dragged myself up to my room because I didn't want to be in the family room anymore. When I got there, I dropped on my bed. My phone buzzed in my pocket from the calls (probably from Jasper and Emmett) and texts (probably from Tanya) I was getting. I never made a move to answer any of them. I just stared at the ceiling in despair. I don't think I've ever been this upset.

After a few hours, there was a knock on my door. "Go away." I said not caring who it was.

"Dinner's ready." I heard my sister's voice on the other side of the door before she opened it.

I removed the pillow I had laying on my face and looked at her. "What part of the statement didn't you understand, Alice?" I snapped.

"Both parts." She teased. I groaned as I laid on my bed again. "Have you been laying like that the whole time?" I nodded. "Mom and I thought you were actually studying. She told me about dad's threat."

"They're ruining my life." I groaned.

She laughed. "No they are not."

Why the hell did everyone keeps saying that? Do they even know what I mean when I say my life? I mean my actually life. The one that makes me who I am and give me attention. "What the hell do you want? Came to make fun of me some more?" I asked.

"No, I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because she said his threat applied to me and my cheerleading as well. Besides, I don't want you to stress over something stupid and easily fixable."

"Easy for you to say. how the hell am I supposed to pull D's and F's all the way to A's and B's before winter break?" I asked.

She came over and sat next to me on the bed. "I have an idea. But you may not like it."

I chuckled. "Please, I think I just might try anything at this point."

* * *

_welcome to the bottom the page. i still have nothing else to say, but i will get the next chp up some time before tuesday. _

_oh, btw. Happy 4th! i hope everyone's day was safe and fun. i went on a sibling date with my bro. we went to see Let Me Explain. it's Kevin Hart stand-up. if you like that kind of stuff, i suggest see it. it was funny. my fam didnt bbq, but i have Burger King, which is okay with me. _

_anyways, be careful with those fireworks; dont need anyone's eye put out. _

_dont forget to Read and Review_

_Luv & Rockets. _


	3. III (Bpov)

_hey, yeah i know i said i would update before now, but by the time i finished rereading the chapter, i didnt feel like posting last night because i didnt feel like writing my AN. anyways,i would say more, but i about to clean my room, plus i dont have anything to really say, so here's the chp. please enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter III**

(Bpov)

I was at my locker when I heard the quick tapping of Rosalie's heels coming towards me. I knew it was her because she was the only person would run towards me with or without heels on. Everyone else usually insult me from a distance. "Bella!" she cried like something was wrong.

I looked up to see I was right with my prediction. I don't see how she could walk let along run in those things. "Mind explaining to me what exactly the issue is?" I asked.

She stopped next to me. "Why can't you just say what's wrong?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Why do you have a problem with my dialect?" I asked in response.

She shook her head. "That's not the problem right now."

"Then what is?" I asked again. She showed me a piece of paper. "What is this?" I took it. I got my answer before she replied. It was her progress report. I never really identified with what point of us receiving these as early as did was. With only three weeks into the school year, it gave people who were passing a false sense of security. Because of that, they stop trying as hard as they can and end up failing anyways. On the other hand it makes people think who were failing think they weren't trying hard enough, which was probably not true.

Either way, I believed early progressive reports did more harm than good.

"I need you to look at it." She said.

"How did you even obtain this?" I questioned. Our progress reports were sent in the mail a few days ago. They were sent by mail so the parents would get them. They were never handed directly to students, just like our final report cards.

"I got the mail before my parents did. I wanted to make sure there was nothing I needed to change." She explained. And I'm sure that's why they never gave the students' reports directly to us; in fear of something like that happing.

I gave Rosa a disappointed look. Even though I was sure everyone else did, she knew how I feel about her even joking about cheating, which included changing her grades so they were better. I work hard to get the grade I do, so I would appreciated if everyone did the same. But I know they find it easier to just swindler their way through everything. She rolled her eyes when she saw the look I was giving her. "I was kidding. Can you just look at it please?"

I sighed and looked at the page. Then I saw she was agonizing over nothing. "Rosa, this is fine." I told her as I handed the paper back to her.

She looked at it and groaned. "Yeah, except for this stupid C in the Bio." She complained.

I chuckled at her. "It's one C, Rosie; the rest are B's."

She leaned against the locker next to mine. "Easy for you to say. you probably already have all A's." I just shrugged at her assumption. She was probably correct, but I wouldn't know. Because I find progress reports completely pointless, I don't bother looking at them. If I needed an update, I would talk to my teachers. The grades they had on their computers were more recent than the ones we get sent home anyways. "I gotta get this up."

"I'm sure you will. What's the big deal; it's not even final." I reminded her.

"I guess. Either way, mind if we study together for that test on Friday?"

I smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not. You can come over tonight and tomorrow." I told her.

"Izzie, as much as I love your house, you know we can always go to my house and study." I froze at the thought of going to her house. I've rarely go to her house. Even when we stop by for her to get something, I would stay in the car. The one time I was in her house longer than a few minutes was about a summer ago when I use to sleep over. All that time, something was wrong with Jasper's leg, so I kept running into him and making a fool of myself. Because of that, it was one of the first and last times.

Then I realized that I should stay away from her house because it meant a greater chance of running into her brother.

Running into him at school is different than running to him in his own home. With the school being filled with other students, it was a lesser chance of coming in any kind of contact with him. Even if our paths somehow cross, there is always a reason for one of us to leave so I don't humiliate myself too much. In a house, it would mostly be Rosa, him and me so the chances of me being in front of him and making an idiot of myself are not ones I was really willing to take.

I looked at her then shook my head. "It's okay. I'm sure Charlie and Renee would love to see you." I told her.

"It's not like he's always there…" I blushed and smiled because I knew she was talking about. She shook her head. "I didn't even say his name. Girl, you have it bad. Anyways, since my house is off limits until you go through your 'changes'. I'll be over when I can."

The bell rang. "We should go." I closed my locker and we walked to our class.

For the rest of the day, Rosa had her mind concentrated on the class and was paying close attention to the teacher. She was even taking notes and didn't look at her phone when it went off in her purse, for which I was very proud of her for. The thing about Rosalie was she was smart, she was just easily distracted. For example, anytime her phone goes off, she doesn't think twice before reaching in her purse to look at it. But today, she didn't pull it out, not once.

After our first four classes together, the lunch bell rang. I walked with Rosa to her locker. "So last night, Jasper asked if I was eating with them today." She said as she opened the door to her locker. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when she said his name. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. It wasn't my fault even the sound of his name did that to me.

"What did you tell him?" I finally inquired.

She turned back to her locker to get whatever it was she needed. "I told him I much rather hang out with someone I actually like for another week." She answered. I could only guess she was talking about the other cheerleaders. I believe the only people who honestly like the cheerleaders are the football team and, of course, the other cheerleaders. It was a good thing Rosa wasn't actually one of them or I might lose her.

The reasons she ate lunch with me all last week was because the team had their first game the following Saturday and she said she didn't want to hear them discuss the same things over and over. They have another one coming up and she claims this week was the same reason. I half believed her when she told me, but another part of me told it was something else.

"You're not afraid that will fire you or something?" I asked.

"For missing a few dumb lunches?" she asked then shook her head at her own question. "Nah, they'll get over it, I'm sure. Besides, I would like to see them try. They will never find anyone as good as me and they know it just like I do." She gloated. She was unquestionably confident; I had to give her that. I wish I was like her when it came to things like that; being confident in anything but my intelligence.

But she had every right to be as sure of herself as she was. She was right. She was an incredible dancer; add that with her creative ideas, trying to find someone to replace her would be very close to impossible.

I leaned against the locker next to her as I waited for her to finish. When I did, my eyes caught something rather unpleasant. I cleaned my glasses before putting them back to make sure I was seeing correctly. The sad part was I was. "Speaking of people wishing they can replace you." I said. She turned away from the mirror in her locker and looked at me. I nodded to what I was looking at. She followed my nod to the other set of lockers across from us. she saw her "boyfriend", Emmett, flirting with Lauren. The reason I only half believe her when she told me why she was eating lunch with me. It was because I honestly thought Rosalie was eating me because she had a fight with her boyfriend a week ago. I believe she was avoiding the problem, though she keeps saying she wasn't.

She made a disgusted sound as she rolled her eyes away from them. I was kind of surprise she didn't walk over there and started snapping at him. "Could be he more obvious? As if I'm not damn insecure." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said in a confused tone.

"Come on, flirting with one of easiest girls on the squad – which, by the way, is saying a lot – right across from my locker. It's actually kind of sad that he thinks I will get jealous that easily. If he honestly thinks that, he must not know me like he should." She said before turning back to her mirror to finish applying her lip gloss.

"So you two are still fighting." I concluded.

"You mean he's still pouting because he realized I don't _have _to be with him all the time. Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

"You know you don't have to eat with me. You can go sit with him today if it will make things better between you two."

"That's okay. I really rather not." She answered

"Rosie, it's okay. He's your boyfriend."

She turned to me again. "Izzie, I'm not sitting with you because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to. I'm not just Rosalie Hale, Emmett's beautiful girlfriend. I'm so much more than that. I'm my own person." She stopped for a second. "And the sooner he stops acting like a baby and realize I'm not his fucking arm candy, the sooner we can get back to our relationship." She said loudly. I turned to see Emmett walking pass. Now I see why she said what she said and as loudly as she did.

He turned to us, hearing what she said. He turned quickly away, but not before looking like he was going to come over and said something to her. I couldn't help to think that he quickly changed his mind because of me. I know she would say it wasn't, but sometimes I think because my friendship with her is the reason why they fight so much. I wish she would didn't have to choose. And I wish she didn't pick me every time just to prove a point.

"That wasn't very mature." I told her.

She shrugged, tell me she didn't care. "Yeah, well, neither is he so he totally deserves it. He acts like he could get whatever he wants by just snapping his fingers and then wants to throw a damn tantrum when I don't want to play his silly ass little games." She closed her locker. "Like I said, he's being a baby and he will get over it. Then he will find something else to bitch about. I swear, he acts as if he's the damn female in our relationship." She mumbled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder before hooking her arm with mine. "Let's go to the library so we can get a start on this studying." She suggested. I nodded before we started walking.

As soon as we turned the corner, we were stopped by Forks' High personal prized procession on legs. Edward gave Rosa one his infamous half-smiled. Neither one of us were impressed. He wasn't the one who made me weak in the knees and silly in the head. As for Rosalie, well, she was never really that awestruck by the being that was Edward Cullen.

"And speaking of guys who think they can get what they want just by snapping his fingers." She said, giving him a fake smile.

He chuckled. "I wished that was true." he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I would have had you a long time ago." He flirted.

"Hmm…Edward Cullen, always such the charmer." She said sarcastically.

He smiled. "So my charm is working on you." He said as he brushed his finger along her cheek, clearly missing her tone.

She gave a chuckle. "Not quite." She said as she knocked his hand away from her face. She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Now, tell me. To what do I own the pleasure?" she asked with a hard and annoyed sigh. Her tone didn't change at all. She nodded to me, signaling me to come with her. She didn't wait for him to answer as she started to walk away.

He caught up with us and put his arm around Rosa's shoulders. "Can't I talk to my best friend's very attractive girlfriend without being questioned?" he asked sweetly.

"No." she told him before pushing him off her. She stopped again and turned to him. "Cut the crap, Edward because you know it doesn't work on me. Now what the hell do you want?" she asked. She waited for him to answer this time.

"Fine." He said, dropping his act. "I need a favor." He started. That was all I needed to hear. Once he said that, I knew it had nothing to do with me; as if him not saying a single word to me wasn't a tip off. I leaned in Rosa's ear and told her I'll meet her in the library when she was done before turning to finish our walk. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Edward said behind me before I took more than three steps. I turned him slowly and gave him a confused look. "Isabella, right?" he asked as if we hadn't known each other since the sixth grade.

"Yes." I said, still confused as I took the steps back towards them. "Why do you need to talk to me?" I requested.

"Yeah." She said stepping in front of me like she was protecting me. "What _do _you want with her?" she asked.

He put his hands up in defense. "Chill, I just need to talk to her about something very important." He explained. I looked at him over her shoulder. He never said a single word to since seventh grade when we were forced to work on a science fair project together. I still didn't understand why he wanted to talk to me of all people.

"What?"

I pushed her aside so he could look at me. "Yes. I would like to know your reasoning as well." I told him.

He smiled at me, probably thinking I would swoon at the sight of it because I was _oh so lucky _he was smiling at me. But I was unaffected again. Like I said, he wasn't the one I was weak for.

"Mind if we talk alone?" he offered. I knew he wanted me to tell Rosalie to leave us alone, but that wasn't going happen. I didn't trust him.

"I do." Rosa snapped at him. Of course she wasn't going to let it happen either. I suppose she thought the same thing I did. He wanted something and we shouldn't trust the pretty eyes ad smile. His eyes shifted from me to her. "Whatever the hell it is, you can talk about it in front of me." she told him.

"I really rather not."

"Then you can't talk to my best friend." She informed him.

He shifted his eyes from her to me then back. He sighed hard when he realized she wasn't going anywhere. "Okay," he said looking at me again. "Isabella, like I said, I need a favor from you."

"No." Rosa answered for me.

He looked at her. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." she answered again.

"You should really let her answer for herself." He pointed out.

She took a step in front of me. I wonder if she knew she didn't have to protect me from Edward. I could handle myself when it came to him. It wasn't he was her brother. He wasn't even as bad as Tanya. As much as he wants to play the leader, he was really nothing more than a glorified follower.

If it was Emmett in front of us, that would be a different story. Her boyfriend is almost a whole foot taller than me and about fifty pounds bigger than most of the guys here, and that's all muscle. Saying he petrified the crap out of me is a complete understatement, and that's from across the hall. I could only imagine what would happen if he was as close to us as Edward was now.

"Edward, why the hell are you really talking to us? Did Emmett tell you pull me away or is this some kind of dumb dare?" she said.

"You really think so little of me?" he replied.

"Yes, yes I do. Now leave us alone. And if I ever see you harassing my friend again, I will make sure the very next time Emmett has to block for you, he doesn't. Got me?" she asked.

He looked over her shoulder and at me. I could read enough body language to know that his eyes were telling me to tell Rosa to let him to talk to me and ask whatever favor he need. The truth was I didn't want to talk to him anymore than she wanted him to talk to me. Rosa was most likely right. His dumb friends send him over to ask me something nonsensical. I didn't feel like dealing with him and his poor endeavor at comedy. At least not today. Maybe tomorrow.

So I shook my head.

He sighed and shifted his eyes back to her. "Gotcha. I'll see you around, Blondie." He said to her before walking away from us.

"Damn idiot." She mumbled before turning to me. She hooked my arm again and we walked to the library.

After we spent our lunch in the library, Rosa and I went to our last class together. Even in that class, she didn't look at her phone. It was rather surprising because that was the class she seemed the most distracted in.

When that class was over, it was time for us to go our separate ways for the day as she went to gym and I went to my French III class. My last class should be gym like Rosa, but I changed it. I had to take another elective in place of it so I took another year of French. Rosa was upset when I told her we didn't have _all _our classes together, but it got me out of the embarrassment of me taking gym; plus it looked good on my transcripts.

Before I could go to it, I had to stop by my locker first to grab some notes I forgot. It was the only class I needed to pay more than my average close attention.

Once I got to my locker, I saw I had a surprise waiting for me, leaning against my locker and looking at his phone. It wasn't exactly something I would ask Santa for, however. I guess I didn't really have the option to be bothered with him like I thought. Twice in one day? Geez, what did he want from me that he would do this?

"Do you mind?" I said when I got close enough. He looked at me with a confused look. I pointed behind him. "You're on my locker and I would like to get in. So if you don't mind, will you move your rearend?" I asked with false politeness.

"Oh sorry." Edward said as he moved. "I was hoping you would come to your locker." He said to me as I opened it. I didn't reply so he kept going. "I actually didn't know it this locker was yours. I got lucky, I guess." He kept going as I shuffled through my things trying to get what I was searching for. I really didn't have time for him. I closed my locker after recovering my notes. I started to walk away from him. I heard him following me. I guess me not answering him didn't tell him I didn't wish to speak with him. "So how was studying in the library?" he asked when he was close enough.

I stopped and turned to him. He was so close behind me that he almost ran into me when I did. I didn't realize he was that close. When he recovered himself, he gave me that same "heartbreaking" smile he gave all the girls. It's funny how he thinks that can make anyone fall in love with him. "What?" I asked.

"I was just being nice."

"Didn't Rosalie tell you to not harass me anymore?" I demanded.

"No, she said she didn't want to see me doing it. Do you see her around, because I don't." he corrected me. I never really had anyone correct me before. It was a small correction, but still… "Anyways, despite what she may think, I'm not going to harass you. I just want to talk to you." He finished.

"Fine, I'll bite. What do you want; and do it in a sprightly matter…" I stopped when he perplexed. People usually don't know what I'm saying. The only reason Rosa does because she uses context clues, just as I wish others would do as well. "Make it quick before I'm late to class." I reworded.

"Okay, I need your help." He finally said.

"No." I told him. Before he could response, I turned to walk away.

I heard him sigh hard. "I'm starting to get tired of you two doing that." I heard him mumbled. It has to be so awful to have people not listen to your charm. Please, spare me. I rolled my eyes as I kept walking. Before I could take another step, he was in front of me. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." He reminded me, smiling at me again.

I fixed my glasses. "Correct, but I know you. You would be talking to me unless you want something completely and utterly idiotic and like I said before, I don't have time for this. So whatever it is, the answer is no." I tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of me. Again, he wasn't leaving me alone. "Are you going to let me go if I let you tell me?" I requested.

"Probably." He admitted.

It was no "probably" about it. I knew he wasn't going to stop until I at least hear what he had to say. I sighed hard. "Go." I instructed.

"I need you to tutor me." he got right to the point this time.

"Excuse me." I said as if I misheard him.

"My grades are low." I snorted. That was an understatement, I was sure. I knew his efforts when it came to work. He wasn't like Rosa; once he was distracted, he never got back on track. He didn't acknowledge the small comment as he went on. "I need to get them up fast so I need your help."

"Well since I know what you need me for, the answer is still no." I told him.

I stepped to the side. He did the same and was in front of me again. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I'm guessing 'tutor you' is code for 'give you all my answers'." We worked on that one project in seventh grade and that was all I needed to know what kind of student he was. He would copy someone next to him without a second though and wouldn't feel bad when he got whatever it was back with an A on it. He allowed me to do all the work for the project and took praises from teacher when we received a 100% as if he did anything. He's the reason why I hate cheaters as much as I do. Because of that, I really rather not be the source of his answers.

"No, I mean actually tutor. It will not do me any good during a test if I don't know anything." Wow, that was mature of him. For the first time since he stepped in front of me, he impressed me. Not enough where I wanted to help him, however. I'm sure anyone else would be dying to help him with that.

"Just find someone else. I can't help you." I told him. I took two steps over so I could get pass him. I succeed this time.

"Yes you can." He insisted as he followed me, again not taking no for answer. I guess he wasn't used to hearing the word.

"Mind me asking what's with your sudden interest in getting better grades?" I long as I knew him, he was the type of person who was okay with "just getting by".

"If I don't get my grades up, I can't play football for the rest of the season then I can't run track in the spring." He answered.

"Aw, poor baby. That sounds so awful." I said sarcastically as rolled my eyes. As if not playing some stupid sport was the worst thing ever.

"So you do understand?" he replied. Did he really think I understand what he was going through? If he did, then wow. Maybe he shouldn't be playing football for a while. His helmet must be blocking the correct amount of air from getting to his brain.

"No, Edward, I don't. And because I don't, I have yet to see a real reason why should help you." I admitted to him.

"What do I have to do get you to help me?" he asked.

"Give me something worth my time." I mumbled half-heartedly.

"Okay, I understand that." I thought I was saying it low enough, but he heard me. "What do you want? Good seats at out next game; a spot on the cheerleading team." He offered. I gave a small snort at the two. As if that's what every girl dreams of. Well, the girls here might, but neither one of those interests me like they should. I shook my head. "Okay what? Money? However much you want is not a problem." Of course it wasn't, not for him anyways.

"Leave me alone, Edward." I said as kept walking.

"Okay. I know what you really want."

I gave a chuckle. "This should be interesting." I mumbled.

"You clearly want what every girl wants. You want a date with me." he said. When he said that, I laughed out loud. I covered my mouth because I didn't mean to laugh as loudly as I did. "I'm right, aren't I? Okay, how about this, after I throw the winning touchdown at the Homecoming game, I'll take you the dance. We could dance for a song or two, and I'll even take a picture with you. I'm sure it would be the best night of your life."

I stopped and turned to him again. Again, he almost ran into me. I wish he would stop doing that before he actually does. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "Are you serious?" I said. He nodded. "I get to go you the Homecoming dance, and with you?" I continued to gush in a typical overexcited teenager girls' voice.

"But I can't kiss you. I do have a girlfriend." He reminded me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Oh yes, his girlfriend. How, oh how could I forget about his girlfriend? She will not let me forget her existence.

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting." I dropped my façade along with my false smile before continuing. "I just might faint. Please hold me. Oh baby, oh baby." I mocked with the largest amount of sarcasm I ever gave someone. I couldn't fight the compulsion as I rolled my eyes away from him. I turned and walked away from him again.

"Wow, I didn't know you like me that much. Through I really shouldn't be surprise. That's the way all girls react." He said behind me. I shook my head him. Geez, this guy can dense. Not only that, but he does not give up, for anything.

I chuckled. "You should look up the word 'mocking', superstar." I told him.

"Superstar, huh? Has a nice right to it." He said as if he was actually considering using it.

"You might also want to look the word 'facetious' while you're at it." I answered. "And 'arrogant'." I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't know what that mean, but whatever. It's beside the point. Will you tutor me or not?" he asked, getting back to his original point.

I stopped and turned to him. "Why me specifically?" I asked.

"Because you are the smartest person I know and probably the only person who could get me to where I need to be in such a short amount of time. So please help me. I would do anything. I will owe you until we graduate and probably well after. Only if you help me now. " he begged.

He really shouldn't beg. I hated when people do that. It was supposed to make people feel sorry for you, but I just felt annoyed when I heard it. Plus, when guys did it, it wasn't as cute as they probably thought it was. I was going to answer just so he could let me go to class, but I was interrupted.

"Edward." I heard someone call. Edward turned to it and I looked over his shoulder. When we did, we saw Jasper jogging towards us. "Hey." Jasper greeted when he was close enough to us. "I was hoping I'd catch you before class. What are you still doing in the hall?" he asked as they slapped hands.

"I was…uh…handing something." Edward told Jasper. Oh, now I'm a something? I would have say that out loud like the rest of my remarks, but the sight of Jasper made me a mute.

Jasper nodded before turning to me. He smiled. "Hey Isabella." He greeted me with his perfect smile. Like before, I felt myself blushing at it. I was probably blushing hard than any other time simply at the fact that he call me by name. It wasn't the name I practically wanted him to know me as, but still. It was something. "Not losing any more papers, I hope." He teased.

"Uh…no." I answered as I held my books tighter to me. I wanted to say more, but I didn't know what else to say to that.

He chuckled. "That's good. It probably helps that I'm not colliding with you anymore." He joked. I gave a small laugh because it was all I could really get out.

Edward hit Jasper's arm with the back of his hand. "Didn't you want something, man?" Edward asked him.

Just like that, Jasper's attention was off me and on his friend. I can't say I wasn't happy for that. I never do well when I have his attention was on me for too long. But just because his eyes weren't me, didn't mean mine weren't still on him. "Yeah, Coach caught me before I left gym and he wanted me to tell you that practice will be an hour longer until the end of the month."

"Why?" Edward asked.

Jasper shrugged. "He said we got some plays to work out before the next game. And he said he wanted every part of the team to be perfect for the Homecoming game." He explained.

Edward sighed. "Damnit. Alright, thanks man." He said as they slapped hands again.

"By the way, dude, can you tell Rosa when you see her in gym?"

"I don't think your sister really want to talk to me right now." Edward told him.

"Why? What did you do?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at me on side of his eye. I shrugged. I didn't care rather or not he told him why Rosa was upset with him. It was his own fault, honestly. He shifted his eyes back to Jasper. Edward shrugged. "Who knows? It's probably her way of saying she like me."

Jasper chuckled. "Don't let Em hear that." he joked. Then he sighed. "Crap. She said she won't be home tonight so I need her key."

"Just text her." Edward suggested.

"I would, but my phone is at home charging."

I couldn't stand to see him in any kind trouble. Before I could stop myself. "I can tell her." I blurted out. Jasper and Edward looked at me. "I can text her before class is over" I rushed out.

"Uh…that's okay, I wouldn't want you get caught or something. I can get to her before she leaves."

"I won't." I assured him, I was sure of it, considering she and I text each other all the time during class – most of the time when we were right next to each other – and never got caught. And if I did, it wouldn't be like I would get in trouble.

Jasper smiled at me. "Okay. Thanks." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I owe you one." he said with a wink. He removed his hand and looked at his wrist watch. "I have to go before I'm late again. See you at practice, Edward." He said before jogging the way he came.

"You're welcome." I whispered a little too late and I was more than sure he didn't hear me. I touched the shoulder Jasper touched as I kept thinking. He touched me, he actual touched me. "I might actual faint." I mumbled. I felt my knees shake and become weak. I was afraid they would give out under me. I was so glad to see that they didn't and I was still standing.

"Isabella!" I heard someone call me. I looked up and Edward still standing in front of me. "Are you okay?" he said as if he was repeating and slowing it down this time so I could understand him. I fixed my glasses and nodded. "What the hell was that about?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I told him.

"That wasn't 'nothing'." He replied. He looked at me as if he was he was looking for something in me. "Wait. Do you like Jasper?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I've seen that look. Granted, it's usually given to me, but I still know what it looks like."

"You are truly delusional." I replied.

He gave a confused look. "Okay, I don't know what that means. But I do know you haven't denied it yet; which usually means I'm right." he gave a loud laugh that echoed through the hall. I blushed hard at his correct assumption. It was a good thing the hall was empty. He chooses now to not be oblivious? "I wonder if he knows."

I glared at him. "He doesn't. And you're not going to tell him."

"Okay." He laughed as if he wasn't taking me seriously.

"I'm serious. You can't tell him or anyone else, at least not yet."

"Yet?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Unimportant to you. You just cannot tell him." I begged. Now I was the one begging? How did that happen exactly?

"Fine I won't say anything. Only if you do something for me." he grinned.

"Are you really blackmailing me?" I asked in disbelief. That seemed so sit-com.

He shrugged. "I call it helping each other. Help me get the grades I need and my lips are sealed until you're ready to tell him. I'm sure it would get out before then, but it wouldn't be by my doing." He promised. Before I could answer the bell rang. Great. I was officially late to class thanks to him. I really loathed being late. I'm really starting to remember why I didn't like him.

I sighed. "Fine. I will think about it." I told him before turning away.

"When do I get my answer?" he asked as I walked away from him.

I turned but didn't stop this time. "After school. Meet by my truck."

"Which one is yours?" he asked.

I chuckled. "It's the red Chevy. Trust me; you will know when you see it. I have to go." I turned and walked quickly, afraid I would trip if I actually ran, all the way to my next class.

XXX

After my last class, I had to stay after to get a lecture from my teacher. The only thing worse than getting a lecture I didn't feel I deserved was getting one in a language I barely understood. I would get him for making me late like that. In the end, she said – in English I was happy for – since it was my first tardy, she would let me off with a warning.

After that, I met Rosalie by my locker. "Sorry." I said to her when I got close.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she moved away from my locker.

"I was late to class so I had to stay after."

"Why?"

I looked at her. "I…uh was looking for some notes and it took me longer than I thought to find it." I lied to her. "Did you get my text?" I asked, not knowing if it was one of those days where she left her phone in her purse in her locker.

She nodded. "I still don't understand how you knew their practice would go long this week."

"I told you; I overheard some people talking about it." I lied to her again. I felt bad about being untruthful with her. I don't do it often, but I felt I had to now. I didn't really want to tell her what Edward and I talked about. She would think he was using me or something. I loved her, but she would feel the desire to step in something that did not consider her. I was going to tell her, but only when things were settled.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Goodness; that damn sport seem to be all anyone could talk about. I'll be happy when the season is over." She mumbled. I shrugged. She took her purse off her shoulder and looked through it. She found what she was looking for and pulled out her 'Dance!' lander with her keys attached to it. "Alright. I'm going to give my irresponsible brother my key. Want to come with?" she asked. I shook my head. "Okay; I'll meet you at your house." She gave me a hug before going the way of the gym, which led to the field.

When she turned the corner, I went off to meet a certain someone at my truck.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. i hope you people are liking it so far. _

_please Read & Review_

_Luv & Rockets _


	4. IV (Epov)

_Hey guys. if you havent guess by now, i'm trying to update every other day. i really do try, but i end up getting to distracted by something and end up for forgetting or by the time i remember, it's too late and i dont feel like reread it and writing my AN. but its not like it matters much because my AN's are __surprisingly short lately. _

_anyways, enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter IV**

(Epov)

I headed outside as soon as my last class was over. I figured the sooner I get outside to meet her, the sooner I would be over and hopefully no one would see me with her. I didn't mean to be mean about it, but it wasn't Rosalie. I couldn't be seen with Isabella.

When I got outside, I saw what she was talking about when she said I would not being able to miss her car. Or should I say that mistake for one? Alice and I were the only ones with brand new cars at my school, but her dull red Chevy truck stuck out in a lot full of gently used ones, it looked like it shouldn't even be there. I couldn't help but wonder where the hell did she get that thing and how the hell is still running. It was dented in the both of the bumpers and the paint was chipped and fading. The windows were marked and scratched. The rims were so rusted; I was partly surprised they didn't crack under the pressure of the rest of the car. It looked as if it's been through some kind of hardships or something.

I really didn't want to wait by thing. I felt embarrassed just standing by it and no one was even outside yet. I could only imagine how she felt actually driving it. What if someone came out and saw me? They might think it's mine; that my family and I were low on money or something. Geez, I'll never hear the end of it

I started to lean against the truck, but then thought quickly against it. The paint could chip more and get on my jeans or the rust might stain my jacket. Even if I'm just going to practice and will change out of my clothes anyways, I could walk around with stuff on my clothes. I will just stand next to it, but not too close because of the wind blow some loose something on me.

I would have turned and left if there was even one other person here. But I needed to stay and wait for her simply because I needed to pass and I really needed her help.

I couldn't believe Alice when she suggested I actually go to Isabella for something. She had to remind me of what may happen if I don't pass my classes. She also reminded me that Isabella was the only one in my grade who's been getting all A's and has been number one in class every year since her and I were in sixth grade.

I really had no other chose. I was willing to just about anything. I even went as far as to ask her out to the Homecoming dance, which is the most important dance, besides prom of course. The Homecoming dance sets the tone for the rest of the year and I was planning on setting that with Isabella. I gave a mental shiver at the thought. I must have been really desperate. I was a little surprised she actually didn't say yes as soon as I asked like I thought she would.

I still couldn't believe I had to actually beg her. I never had to beg for anything in my life. Anything I ask for I just get, no begging or pleading required. Who the hell was her to make me to do otherwise? It sucks to say, but she was the damn solution to my problem, that's who.

I was glad to see her walking towards me, only for the fact that I wouldn't have to stand her for much longer and I could get to practice.

"Do you mind?" she said for the second time today. I didn't ask this time as I moved of out her way.

"Where the hell were you?" I demanded as I watch her look for something in her bag. She should have been out here way before me. Didn't she know I had somewhere important to be?

She didn't answer me as she pulled her keys out her bag, which I guess is what she was looking for. "Sorry, superstar, I was talking to my friend." She said she closed the pocket she got them from before putting her bag in the back of her truck

I smiled. I should have known. She couldn't wait to tell her only friend that someone actually was talking to her; and me no less. No worry she took so long. "Oh that's why." I said a loud.

"Please enlighten me."

"You were telling Rosalie about our deal." I stated. She laughed. "What?" I asked.

She turned to me. "You saw how she reacted when you approached us the first time; you really think I would be rushing to tell her?" she asked. When she puts it like that, I guess I could see what why she laugh. She tends to laugh every time I imply something like that. maybe she really doesn't like me like all the other girls do. This is a first. "No, I was making sure she was still coming over my house after she went to see her brother." She said before turning back to her car. "In other words, I was making she sure didn't come out before we done. It was quite the opposite of what you were thinking. She doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way." She said as she did some weird trick to open her door.

"Why?" I asked. It shouldn't be because she was embarrassed by me. if anyone should be embarrassed by this thing, is should be me. she should honored.

"Nothing you should really worry your perfect little head about."

The word made me smile again. "Perfect, yeah that seems about right. man, I never get tired of hearing the truth."

She gave a cough before looking over her shoulder to me. "You haven't had the chance to look up the word 'facetious' have you?" she asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I said like it should be obvious, which it should be. It was like I had a dictionary or something on my phone. "Why?" I asked again.

She chuckled. "No really reason. I suppose it doesn't quite matter yet." She said before turning back to her car. She tucked a strain of hair that came out her ponytail behind her ear before leaning in her truck. She did something I couldn't see when she did. While she was working, I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. I figured it couldn't hurt to see how far she was from being an actual girl.

When I did, I saw she wasn't exactly as far as everyone thought. I didn't want to admit it, but she actually looked kind of good from where I was looking. Well, okay, really well. I had to say, the way she leaned over like that almost gave her a nice looking body; even in the loose clothing she was wearing.

Wait, what? It took me a while to realize what exactly I was doing. I was checking out Isabella Swan like she was Tanya or, hell anyone else in the school. If that happens again, I might need my head checked.

It was a good thing she was finally done and pulled herself out of the cab. She closed her door before turning back to me. When she did, I heard the engine running behind her. "Sorry about that." she said as she fixed her shirt. She fixed her glasses. "Now to the matter at hand." I gave her a look telling her I really didn't get her. She smiled. "I believe we're here to discuss the matter of me tutoring you." She said. does she really have to talk like that?

"And, will you?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

She sighed. "I thought about it; and probably against my better judgment, I have decided to help you with your studies."

"Seriously?" I asked. I was in a way, surprise. The way she kept walking away and saying no to me, I didn't really expect her to break like that. but I guess I shouldn't be as surprised as I was.

She shrugged. "Yes; just don't make me regret it, please."

"Awesome. And you won't, I promise. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I said before turning away.

"Wait." She said behind me. I paused and turned back to her. "I was half joking before when I said you need to make it worth my time, but I'm serious." She said.

"Okay, so how much do you want; ten, fifteen dollars an hour or something?" I assumed.

She snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. And before you offer, there's nothing that _you _have that I want. But I do believe there is something you can help me with."

"What do you mean?" She turned her head away from me. then she mumbled something under breathe. "What?" I asked.

She sighed and turned back to me. "I said you were right." she shrugged. "In the hall, when you assumed what you did. I didn't deny it because you were right."

"So you do like Jasper?" I asked to be sure.

She rested her head on her fingertips and shook it. "I can't believe I'm seriously talking to you about this." She mumbled before lifting her head. "Yes, I do. A lot. So much so, that I want him to ask me out." she admitted. While she was talking, I saw her cheek get redder with each passing word.

And that's why I tried hard to hold it in, but I failed when a choked laugh came out. she looked at me. I cleared my throat so it wouldn't happen again. I knew I was right. I just can't believe a girl like Jasper more than me. I mean girls did like him, they just they didn't prefer him over me. but still, she had to know there was like no way they would be together. Maybe I should remind her. "Sorry. Uh…how do I say this as nicely as possible? Jasper, he's nice and he probably would before I would, but he knows he has a reputation and he's probably not willing to…"

"I'm very much aware, thank you." She stopped me with a snap. I tried to be nice, but sometimes the truth isn't. She sighed hard. "And that's why I need your help."

"Why do you need my help? What can I do?"

She thought for a second. "How I could put this so you will understand? I need you to help me…change. You show how to dress, how to talk, basely how to hang around you and your football crowd. Once he sees me differently, he would see that I'm my own person and not just his sister's sidekick." She explained.

I gave small chuckle at the way she described herself. I've heard her being called a lot of things, but "sidekick" wasn't one of them. it was funny. I was surprised no one has thought of it. "Okay, let's say somehow I help you enough where you can change into someone he will notice, I can't do it in time for the Homecoming dance next month."

She responded with a chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked you didn't get the hint back in the hall."

"What hint?" I asked.

"The one to let you know I don't care about that dance. I never have."

"Then what…"

"I want him to ask me to a dance, just not that one." She cut me off again. I think I don't like her doing that. if this thing between us will work, things like would have to stop.

Then I realize what she said. the only other thing was even important enough to worry about was "Prom?" I questioned. "You want him to ask you to prom?" I asked. She looked away and gave a small shrug. I did not see that coming. I guess it would make sense she wanted that one. It was the last and biggest dance for any high school student. It was at the beginning of June, so that should be more than enough time for her to do what she wanted, depending on how much she really want to change, I mean. "Okay. I _could_ try, but there's no way I can guarantee something like that. You do realize there is a possibility that he will not ask you, or that he will he even like you."

She looked at me and smiled. "Wow, you have some way with words." She said rolling her eyes, which told me she wasn't serious. "And once again, I am well aware of those possibilities, but I would still like to try."

"Yeah, but…'

She stopped me by giving a hard and annoyed sigh, if s telling me to shut up. Then she stepped in front of me. "Look, you want to play football and run track, but you can't do it without making the grades you need. I can help you. I will do everything I can to make sure you end each semester with an B or higher. However, I will not do it if you don't help me. Once I get his attention, your work is done. Anything that happens between him and I after that will not concern you so you don't have to worry about it. If he doesn't ask me, I won't blame you. However, if you don't even help me try, I will. This is the only way I help you so do we have a deal?" she asked as she held out her hand.

I looked at it. I had to say, it was more of a win for me; even she sees it. Like I told her, he probably won't even like her, let alone ask her to something like prom. Even though he doesn't compare to me, she will have some competition in that department. Hell, it's most likely he will not like her. If anything, he would still think of her as just a friend. And the worst part would be she won't even be _his_ friend, but a friend of his sister.

But ever way, I will have my perfect grades and she still won't have Jasper. It was mean for me to know that and still take her up on her offer. But like she said, once she got his attention, even just a little, I will be done with my part of the deal. Like I said, it was more of a win for me so I would have to be crazy as all hell not to make this deal with her. I was a lot damn things, but crazy was not one of them

So I smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah, we have a deal."

She smiled back. "Exquisite." She cheered as she removed her hand from mine.

I was getting real tired of hear using words like that. Were they really necessary? "What the hell does that mean?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

She rolled eyes. "It means…" she started. Then she stopped and smiled. "Actually, look it up. I know I said that before, but this time I mean it. Then, if you can remember it, I would like the definition when you meet me here at nine on Sunday. Consider it your first assignment." She said before turning to get in her truck.

"Nine; like in the morning?" I asked before she could closed her door. She looked at me and nodded. "But I have a game Saturday night." I told her.

She shrugged. "Then you should have no problem meeting me here Sunday morning." She said.

"But…"

"See you Sunday, Edward. And please, don't be late." She said before closing her door then driving away from me.

I looked at my watch. Speaking of late; I was running about ten minutes late for practice. I sighed hard and ran to the gym building. When I got to the locker rooms, I changed as quickly as I could before running to the field. When I got there, I saw they were setting up for a play, with James in my spot. There was a reason he was the _back-up _quarterback. He was only put there if I was injured or sick. But I was perfectly fine.

I took a step towards the rest of the team, but I got stopped. "So nice of you to finally join us, Cullen." Coach said after placing an arm in front of me, blocking my path. "You're late." He explained like I didn't already know.

He looked at me for my excuse. "I…uh…was handling something important." I told him.

"More important than your team?" he asked. I wouldn't say that, but I would say that if I didn't handle what did, I would no longer be on the team. Still, I wouldn't say it was more important. I shook my head. Coach sighed at me. "You know what to do." He said as took his arm back and looked at his clipboard.

It was my turn to sigh hard. "You want me to run two laps, right?" I questioned. I never wanted to run those damn laps around the fucking field he made us run when we're late. That was why I tried to always be the first one here.

He looked at me and gave a thinking hum. "No. I want you to run four." He corrected me.

I looked at him in shock. He couldn't be serious. Either that or I misheard him. "What?" I exclaimed. It was my first time being late. Why the hell would I have to run so many? "But that's double than everyone else." I reminded him.

"I know."

"Then why do I have to run so many?" I demanded.

"Because you're the captain and if you can't be here on time, what's the point of anyone else showing up?" he asked. He looked back at his clipboard.

"Coach, that's not fair."

He signaled down the field without looking at me. "Better get started if you don't want miss anymore of practice." He looked at the team as the finished a play. Then he looked at me. "James is doing pretty well; maybe he should start on Saturday's game." He said to me.

That was fucking unfair. He knows I hated the thought of giving my backup my spotlight, which is how he gets me to work harder anyone else. I gave a hard and annoyed sigh. I started jogging to start my first lap around the football field. "No one cutting corners or I will add one." he called after me. I temped to flip him off, but I resisted.

Me having to run laps is totally Isabella's fault. Damn that girl for making me late like this. Why could she just give me a damn answer in the stupid hall? Why the hell did she have to make wait afterschool? Just because she had nothing to do, it doesn't mean my time isn't important.

I kept running. With each turning corner, I was hating that I was wasting time doing something so stupid and useless when I could be putting my skills to a much better use. Practicing without me, we might as well be practicing to lose.

When I was finally finished with my last lap, Coach took out James and placed me back in my rightful spot for the rest of practice. And just as expected, we ran through the plays perfectly.

After practice was finally over, everyone was leaving the field. Everyone, but me. "Cullen, you stay after and help me clean up." Coach called after me. Geez, what did he want?

I told Jasper I would call him later before turning and walking back to the coach. "Why me?" I asked when I got to him. "I ran my laps." I reminded because clearly he thought it was okay to still punish me for being a few minutes late.

"I know. It's not because of that. I want to talk to you." He stated as he handed me the tackling dummies.

"About what?"

"You father. He called me and told me about the whole grade thing."

Oh, that's it. Like I wanted to be reminded of that. Hell, as if I needed to be reminded of that. Even though I think I found a solution, I still think it was cruel of my father to do something like that to his only son. Wait, maybe the coach will agree with me and wanted to talk to my crazy father. "Yeah; it's unfair if anyone ask me." I replied.

He chuckled. "I think it's a good thinking, on his part." He answered.

"What?" I asked. There goes the "maybe he'll agree with me" thing.

"Edward, do you know you scored twenty-nine successful touchdowns last season?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I guess." I answered. I thought it was more. I think it was. He was undershooting my talents, again. It's a running thing between me and this guy.

"It should've been more and it would be if nineteen out of the twenty-nine times, you ran the damn ball instead of throwing it to your clearly open receiver. Everyone knows you're good, Cullen. The bad part of your incredible skills is _you _know you have them, which makes you an extremely cocky S.O.B." he said before starting to walk back to the gym building.

What the hell was his point in all that? Did he ever say it and I just missed it? I groaned as I picked up one dummy while dragging the other. "What exactly was your point, Coach?" I asked as I followed him.

He sighed. "My point is, as much as I know you think it is, every game is not 'The Edward Cullen Show'. You're a part of this team, not the whole thing. And maybe if someone makes you work off the field as hard as you work on it, just like everyone else have to, you might understand that. It might teach you how to be a little bit more responsible."

I rolled my eyes. He and my father were full of crap with this whole "better grades and responsibility thing". When will they realized I don't fucking need grades to get me where I want to go in life. It's not like Elli Manning needs to know how to solve stupid equation so I know I didn't because I was twice as good as he is.

We took the things to his office right next to the locker rooms. Then he said I could go. I was more than happy because I was starting to feel the effects of those damn four laps I had to run.

My mom said dinner would be ready soon when I walked in the house. I told her okay before climbing the stairs to the bathroom I had to share with my sister. Sharing something like a bathroom with a girl was hell, especially with Alice because I swear she _tries _to take forever in there. Luckily, she wasn't in there when I got there so I was free to take a shower.

When I got in, I let the hot water beat on my shoulders and my back. I knew there was a reason I didn't think I like those damn laps. It was because I didn't why I never wanted to be late another practice again. To make sure of that, I will have to tell Isabella we will have to meet after football practice from now on.

I was still aching a little when I got out. I would have to take a bath or something tomorrow if I still feel this way.

As soon as I got out of the shower, I went down stairs to eat. After that, I flopped down on my bed. As soon as I did, I fell asleep. I can't believe I have to do all this again tomorrow. But good thing it was Friday.

XXX

Friday came and went without any problems. Isabella walked pass me with Rosalie like she didn't remember the deal we made the day before. She didn't even look at me. I was fine with that; no need to mess with our status quo. But I couldn't help but find myself wondering if she did tell her best friend even though she said she would. I mean she was working with Edward Cullen; that had to be big news for her. She had to feel like she needed to tell someone. Too bad Rosalie was the only person she would tell. Well, too bad for her anyways.

When practice was over, I again went right to the bathroom to take a shower. I ate dinner then went to sleep, just like the night before.

Then it was Saturday. We had our third game of the season, second home-game. It wasn't until seven p.m. so I pretty much slept for the most of the day. When my mom woke me to go the field to meet with the team before the game, I was more than ready for anything.

It showed when it was game time. The plays we worked on for the past few days worked just the way we wanted to. Even though they did, we were still somehow down by three damn points by the end of the game.

We set up. I yelled and they threw me the ball. I looked to my left, then to my right. I saw Jasper was open and a few yards from the end zone. "Damnit Cullen, we talked about this. Throw the damn ball!" I heard coach yelled from the side when he saw me hesitant. Yeah, coach, we did. I admit, Jasper was close, but I knew I could make it. So, sorry.

I ducked under the guy coming towards me and ran. I dodged the players who were trying to stop me. This team couldn't stop me on a bad day, what the hell made them think they could do it when I'm well rested and full of energy. I looked up and saw the clock still going. I bolted all the rest of the way to the end zone.

I made it like I knew I would. The crowd cheered, like I knew they would. I took off my helmet and watched the numbers change on the scoreboard. There wasn't enough time to set up for another play, so we won.

After another victory, the team did what we did best – well, second best – and we partied with our fans. This time, it was at Emmett's house. Our after game parties are maybe one of the main reasons we have so any of our fellow students there. Only the people who are at our games are able to come. It wasn't because they were invited. Everyone was; the more the merrier when it came to partying. But how can someone come to a party they don't know about? Only the people who came to the games knew because that's where we announced if it's happening or not.

Before the party was full, I saw Emmett and Rosa making out in a corner. I guess they made up. The rest was as live as it could be.

It was well after midnight when I remembered I had to wake up to meet Isabella. What was wrong with her? Who the hell wakes up before noon on a Sunday anyways? My answer, she did. That's what was wrong with her.

I was going to leave when the thought came up. Before I could get to the door, Tanya spotted and stopped me. I told her I had to go, but she said another hour would hurt me. She of course convinced me to stay. But somehow, another hour turned into an hour and a half, then two, then two hours and a half. Before I knew it, I was still here when the party was dying down and people were heading home. It was well after three when Alice, because she was the only out of the two us who wasn't drunk off their ass, pulled me in the house.

It seemed like I only got like two or three hours of sleep before my alarm clock was going off in my ear. There was never a time where I wanted to throw that damn thing against the wall so badly than now. I hit snooze and went back to sleep. It took it going off three times before I recalled that I actually had it set for a reason.

I jumped out of bed and got ready as soon as possible. When I got downstairs, I left Alice and my mom a note telling them I was out for the day and I had my phone if they needed anything. I grabbed my bag and my sunglasses, because I knew the sunlight would hurt my eyes more than it would if I wasn't hungover, before leaving the house.

When I got the school, Swan was leaning against her truck as she waited for me. I saw her look at her watch. When she looked back up, she saw me.

Crap, she looked pissed.

I got out of the car and waked over to her. "Hey, sorry I'm late, but I…" she stopped me by holding up her hand.

"Please crease with the excuses." She said, saying like one of our teachers. Seriously, does she really feel the need to talk like that? Is this how the whole time we spent together is going to be: her talking like a damn teacher all the fucking time? I spent enough time with teachers, I don't want my weekends and spare time took up by someone who _wants _to be one. She tilted her head to the side, then she gave a slight smile. "Since for one reason or another, I can't see your eyes. I'm going to judge by your eyebrows; so excuse me if I'm wrong. By the way your eyebrows are creased, I see that you are confused; which reminds me, you didn't, by any chance look up that word I instructed you to, did you?" I guess I was giving her a confused look again.

Wait. Crap. I wanted to hit my forehead with the palm on my hand. I probably would have if my head wasn't already hurting. I totally forgot about that damn "assignment" she gave me. "Um…no. Isabella I've been a little busy these past few days." She stopped me before I could go any further by holding her hand up and shaking he head again.

"There are two things you should probably be aware of before we start. Number one, I don't like tardiness and number two, I don't like excuses. Any confusion?" She said simply, sounding just like a teacher again.

I shook my head. When I did, I felt another shot of pain go through my brain. I groaned as I pressed my fingers to my temple. It didn't help that my glasses weren't helping as much as I thought they would.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I gave a nod. "I'm fine." I said before covering the side of the glasses with my hand.

"What are you doing? And while I'm asking, is there a participle reason why you're wearing sunglasses in the first place when there's not even that much sunlight today?" she asked.

I sighed hard. "I have a bit of a headache. I really don't want to talk about it." I admitted.

She tilted her head to one side then the other. "This is just another assumption so feel free to correct me if I am wrong. Let's considering facts: you came late, you have a bad headache, last night there was a game, which means there was a party of some sort. I know the people you hang out with – and though I don't agree with it – I know what Rosa does at those parties. I going to assume it's safe to say you do the same thing. All that tells me that you must have a hangover this morning." She said, ending with a knowing smile. "Am I correct?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes behind my glasses. Damn know-it-all. "More or less." I admitted.

She gave a light chuckle. "Wow."

"'Wow' what?"

She fixed her glasses. Then she put her hands in the pockets of her jacket before shrugging. "Nothing. I shouldn't be shocked, really. Like I said before, I know you. Something in me told me that you do something to make me regret agreeing to this. I didn't want to believe it. Even if I did, I didn't think it would be so soon."

"What the hell you talking about?" I snapped. I felt insulted. What did she mean something told her I would make her regret this? I haven't done anything.

"I'm referring to the fact that this is our first meeting and you not only showed up late, but drunk."

"Hangover." I corrected quickly.

She shrugged. "Same difference, if anyone asks me." she fixed her glasses again before pushing her hand back in her pocket. "Anyways, I would like to thank you for showing me how serious you not going to take this. Better now before I waste too much of my time, I suppose. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Edward." She said before turning away from me. She opened her door, but I grabbed her arm before she could get in. she froze immediately.

"Look, I am serious about this." I told her when she turned to me.

"Not from where I'm standing."

I sighed hard. She was a hard person to talk to. "Okay, I know I screwed up, but haven't you ever heard of a damn second chance?"

"Maybe to be people who deserve one." she replied. She had a damn response for everything.

"Well, I think I'm of those people. I need you so I can play, remember?" I reminded her. She gave me a look to remind me she didn't care about what I loved most. Well, maybe this would help remember why we made this deal. Something she wouldn't have such a quick come back for. "Well, you still like Jasper and you still want him to take to you to prom, right?" I asked her. Her eyes widen and her cheeks redden. Damn, this girl had it bad. I couldn't help, but wonder how long did she allow this to go on without doing again about it. "You said I can help and I can. When we do your little make-over, I'll point him in your direction; talk you up, make you seem fucking awesome, like the best thing he never knew he never had. But I will only go that far if you hold up your end of the deal and help me." I told her, upping my part to something I knew she would like and something I could do.

She bent her head. "Dang it." She said softly. Then she sighed hard. "I know I really shouldn't." she mumbled, shaking her head.

"But…"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "For you information, I'm not considering this because I'll feel bad if you end not playing and somehow blame it on me. I'm simply doing it for my own senseless personally reasons." She explained to me.

"That's fine." I told her before she rolled her eyes at me.

"I will grant you your 'second chance', as you put it." I smiled. "But if you give me one more reason to regret this, I will be done. I'll just have to think of another way to attract his attention." She threatened.

"Great. You will not regret it."

She rolled her eyes again. "Sure I won't." She mumbled. She looked at her arm. "Now would you be so kind as to release your grasp on me?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

I looked down to see what she was talking about. I was still holding her. "Sorry." I said as I let go.

She placed the arm I grabbed behind her back. "Do me a favor and don't that again." she continued in that same tone.

"Why?" I couldn't help asking.

"Because I get uncomfortable when people grab me like that and I want to leave it at that if you don't mind." She looked at her watch. "We're running behind so let's get started, shall we?"

She walked around me. I turned to watch her walk. I wondered what she was doing until I realized she was going to my car. So she was still planning on doing whatever the hell it is she had planned. "Hold on." I called to her. She turned to me. "We're still starting today?" I asked.

She held her glasses by the frame. "Of course."

I smiled at her. "You think that maybe we can start tomorrow or something?" I suggested.

She gave a smirk back. "Oh Edward, haven't you guessed by now that I am very much unaffected by that charming, yet clearly manipulating, smile of yours?" she asked. Of course she was because I had to pick the one girl who was different to help me. Bet she would do it for Jasper. Even if I didn't like her like that, it might take me a while to know she chose him over me. "Edward." She caught my attention. "I don't really see a reason why we should not start today."

"Because I'm not feeling well." I reminded her.

She opened my door and leaned on it. "Um, excuse me for this might sound a tad bit heartless, but being the daughter of a police chief, I don't really have much sympathy for those who break the law and end up being punished in some way or another."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. It was just too bad she couldn't see mine. "Saying I broke the law is a little much, don't you think?"

She shook her head. "Not really. The legal age in the United States for purchasing and consuming alcohol is twenty-one years. You're only eighteen, give or take a year. Since you do in fact have a hangover, that means you were drinking last night. That, by the way, is illegal. Besides that, you're perfectly capable of spending the day with me." she said with a smiled.

I sighed hard. I can tell her always being right and finding ways to prove it thing will get on my damn nerves sooner rather than later. "So there's no chance of me going home and going back to sleep, is there?"

"Precisely. Now let's go. We've wasted enough time and the less we waste, the better." She said before getting in the car.

I rolled my eyes again before going to my side of the car. With all this trouble she's putting me through so far, I knew there was way more to come. I better get some kind of damn scholarship when this is all said and done.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_btw, thx for all the favs and 're pretty cool. it's nice to know you guys are looking forward what will happen. i have to say, me to. along with that, please let me know what you guys are thinking and maybe what you want to see. im not that far in writing the story, so i can squeeze in any suggestions one might have. _

_oh, i have another thing to say. (i can't believe i forgot this.) but there this site called Wattpad i just joined. it's like fanfic, but it focuses more on unique stories instead of fanfictions. also instead of stories, they call them "books." anyways, i was thinking of taking APL, restore it, revamp it, and rewrite most of it and replace the twilight characters with my original characters. i was wondering what you guys thought of the idea because the thoughts of my fans are really important to me. _

_anyways, keep Read and Reviewing_

_Luv & Rockets. _


	5. V (Bpov)

_hey people. happy sunday! look at me, posting before midnight; through you will never know for sure. the way you might know if i tell u. however i have no reason to lie. _

_lol, i'm rambling, whateves. _

_i have nothing to say here. so enjoy _

* * *

**Chapter V**

(Bpov)

"Turn right, up here." I instructed Edward.

He sighed hard again. he did that after every direction I gave him. I really wish he would stop. "I still don't understand why we don't take your truck?"

I chuckled. "You don't want to ride in my truck." I assumed, probably correctly. "Besides, I don't really trust you in it yet."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't take offense; I don't really trust anyone in it." It took a special kind of person to appreciate a ride in my red truck. Even Rosa still doesn't like being in. It was beaten down and broke down a lot, but I loved it. It got me from point A to point B and back without much trouble. It's usually when I'm finish traveling is when it cause me problems. Other than that it was satisfactory, so it was fine for me.

"Whatever, you could have drove my car." He suggested again. It was the umpteenth time. I wondered if he kept complaining because he was expecting me to feel sorry for him. He probably did. I don't know why he thought that after what I told him.

I don't feel bad for people who suffer after a night of drinking because they should know they're limits. Is it too much to ask for people to realize it and stop when they have reached it? I suppose so. It wasn't my fault he was too daft enough to go out drinking last night and forgot about our meet. Through, I should be slightly grateful that he actually made an appearance, even if he was hungover.

In retrospect, I should feel a little bad for him. I hear hangovers are a nightmare to deal with. I never had one. That was simply because of fact I never drank a slip of alcohol; not that I much of a reason to do so. Even if I did have a choice, I wouldn't. Charlie, my father, has filled me with such trepidation about the whole thing to even try. And besides, like I told Edward, I don't really feel bad for people who are punished for breaking the law; another thing for Forks' Chief Police, Office Swan's daughter.

I decided to answer Edward. "Responsibility." I answered.

"Uh?" he asked.

"That's why I made you drive. You should really learn the meaning of the word." I told him.

"What the hell does that exactly mean?" he demanded. I got that uneasy feeling I get whenever someone swears around me. It was greater with Edward because I wasn't use to him like I was to Rosalie.

"I didn't mean you don't comprehend the definition of the word; just that you don't really know how to put it in use." I explained.

He sighed hard, and then I saw the very corner of his eye move, telling he was rolling his eyes at me. I feel he was going to be doing that quite frequently while he's with me. I don't think I say things he wants to hear. "Explain." He said simply.

"Sure. Firstly, once again feel welcome to correct me if I am assuming incorrectly, but if I have driven, you would have fallen asleep." I paused so he could answer or defend himself. He didn't, as I know he wouldn't. I continued. "How can you learn a lesson if you're asleep?" I asked.

"Lesson?" he questioned with lift of one of his eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yes. The one that teaches you to know your limits because not everyone will feel bad about not feeling bad about your 'illness'."

He blew out a hard breathe. "You know your wonder twins were drinking as well." He informed me. I didn't know Jasper drank, but I wasn't surprise since his sister does every weekend with her boyfriend. I don't know why he felt the need to tell me that; probably so I would get off his back about the whole thing.

I sighed. "I know. She will probably call me later to come over to take of her. Just because my friend does it, doesn't make it okay. Like I said, I don't approve of it." I reminded him.

"Why don't you teach her this damn lesson then?" he mumbled.

I chuckled. "You say that as if I never tried. Besides, I need you to know where we're going and how to get there in case I want you to pick up something for one of our sessions."

"Will you be doing that a lot?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not really sure. Make another left." I told him.

He followed my last direction. "Is this it?" he asked when he saw the small building.

"Yes, it is." I told him just before we parked.

He got out the car after I did. When he did, he shielded the side of his glasses again. I had an intense urge to yank them off his face, but I resisted. I decided I was going to be grateful he was at least making some kind of effort. However, if he breathes hard or I have the feeling he's rolling his eyes at me again, I just might. "Where are we anyways?" he asked me as I walked around the car to him.

"This is the only bookstore in Forks. It's kind of small, but the next one is in Port Angeles. It's just easier to come here." I didn't tell him, but I enjoy coming here more. There was something very intimate about it that makes me feel more comfortable to shop here. Everyone here is friendlier.

I led Edward into the building. Maybe he will receive a little more relive when we get inside. When we got in, he proved me wrong when he didn't make a move to remove his glasses. At least he dropped his hand from his face; that was something.

"Hi Bella. Welcome back." I was greeted when the bell on the door rang. I looked and smiled at the girl behind the corner.

"Hi Angela." I greeted in returned. Edward came and stood beside me. "Angela, this is an 'acquaintance' of mine. Edward this is –." Before I could finish the introduction, she stopped me.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at him. "Edward? Edward Cullen? Like the captain of the football team?" she stamped out.

He turned to me and smiled. He was finally getting the reaction he felt he deserved, I presume. He turned back to her. He took his glasses off with a small, but noticeable winced. I gave a chuckle. He smiled at her. "The one and only." He said to her. "Glad to see someone recognized who I am." He said with a wink. She swooned, like I guess everyone should react while in his presentence. I rolled my eyes. I think I liked him better with the glasses on.

"Edward, this is my friend Angela." I finished the introduction.

"More like associate." She corrected with a smile. I had the urge to roll my eyes again. I didn't because I should have seen that one coming. She held out her hand. "Nice to finally get the chance to talk to you."

"Thanks." He said as he shook her hand.

"She is the assistance manger here." I told him as he put his glasses back on. I guess he had enough of forging like the light in here was hurting him more. He turned to me. "She will be helping us when we're here." He nodded in understanding.

"You two will be here, together, a lot?" Angela asked.

"Most likely no, but you should still get to know each other, just in case." I explained to her.

"Oh. Okay." She said to me. They turned to each other. "I'm here to help." She told him with a smile. I was so use to being around Rosa who didn't care who Edward was, I forgot there were people who did and would be happy to do just about anything for him; even if it was just locating certain books.

I might as well give her what she wanted. "Actually, why don't you get started by showing him around?" I suggested.

"Sure." she choked out.

I gave a smile. "Great. I'll be over here when you two are done." I turned away and walked to the education section of the store. I wanted to get started without him so I could get something without him breathing down my back by asking what was what.

I began by looking for something; anything I thought might help me. I never tutored someone before. I helped Rosalie on some assignments when she needed it, but I never had to act as an additional instructor to someone. And for a person like Edward, who passes with C's and D's with the bare minimum, I feel I might need all the help I could possibly get. It wasn't like Edward was dimwitted, I didn't believe no one was, it's just he doesn't try as hard as he could.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Edward and Angela behind me. I turned my head towards their direction. She was giggling. "I'll be looking for you at the next time." Edward said to her.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's always nice to see another pretty face cheering us on." He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Her face started to get a shade of pink. "I guess I can stop by for an hour or two." She said. I knew it was more than a "guess". It was a promise. She was going to be at that game, hoping he would be looking for her like he said.

"Great." He grinned. I stood up out of my squat. I cleared my throat for his attention. They both turned to me. "See you later." He said to her. She waved to both Edward and I. we both gave her a small wave back before she walked back to the corner. I gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Should you really be doing that?"

"What?"

"Enamoring that poor girl like that." I told him. he looked at me with one eyebrow lifted. I took that as confusion. "Dazzling her." I explained.

He chuckled. "I was just making sure it still worked, since you or your friend didn't seem 'dazzled' at all by me. Besides, it's not like Tanya doesn't flirt with other guys too." He told me. Wow, surprise, surprise. I didn't know much about relationships since my first and only one was when I about ten, and I don't believe that one should really count since it lasted for one day. Anyways, I was really sure that people don't flirt with people whom they are not currently dating.

I shook my head. "You still shouldn't do that. She probably thinks you like her."

He shrugged. "I do, sort of. She's nice."

I shrugged in return before turning back to the shelves in front of me. "She can be. It's usually when she wants someone to grants something through." I mumbled.

I like Angela; like Edward said, she was nice. However, the thing about her was there were certain reasons why she was so nice to him. She and I were on the same level of popularity. Some might say she was higher than me considering she had a few more friends than I did because of all the clubs she was a member of. But, unlike me, she wanted too badly for people like Tanya and Edward to like her. That's why I wasn't too bothered when she gave a lower profile of our friendship in front of Edward like she did.

I wanted to change because I wanted one person and I knew that would be the only way I would get him. I could care less about what Edward and girlfriend and his football head friends thought of me. Angela wanted _everyone_ to like her because she thought that was the only way she could be happy.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "Unimportant."

"What'd you got there?" he asked me.

I turned to him and smiled. "Help." I answered. "Hands out please." He did what I asked. When he did, I placed the two large text books in his open palms. Even through the little "tour" I sent him on didn't take as long as I thought it would, I still had some things to get for us. I figured he could hold on to the items I got easier than I could.

He looked at the one on top. "What is this one for? The SAT's are over." He commented on the book on study and test taking skills.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, whatever." He said dryly as he looked at the second book, which was one for skills to help on the math section of the SAT's.

"What did you get last year on the SAT's?" I asked.

He shrugged as he placed the book back where it was. "I don't know. Fifteen hundred, fifteen thirty maybe." He answered

I nodded. "I got a twenty-two fifty." I told him.

"Of course you did." he mumbled, with his infamous eye roll to match I'm sure.

However, I didn't entertain him. "Anyways, despite what I'm sure you're thinking, I didn't get that score because of my level of intelligent; the simplest person could get a score higher than that if they knew how."

"Is there a damn point? And if so, could you get to it?" he asked.

I sighed. Him and his attitude. I turned away from him. I went on. "Besides projects and homework, tests are the most important thing in school. I'm a good test taker. Teachers don't have enough time to make an exam unnecessarily difficult. The answers are usually in the question or your notes or just common sense. The trick is learning how to pick out the most important items to help find it." I explained to him as I continued to walk down the aisle.

"So is that why we're here? To get some lame ass book for a test we took last year?" he asked, clearly not listening to what I just say.

I shook my head. "We came because I might need some kind of assistance with this whole ordeal of ours. Those books might help."

"Help?" he repeated. I nodded. "I'm not that damn stupid." He mumbled.

I sighed hard, "I don't believe I referred to you as such, Edward." I reminded him.

"Look, Isabella. I don't think these stupid books will help me."

Okay that was it; I was done with his remarks and his bad attitude. If anyone should be upset about this whole thing, it should be me. He had more to grain while I had close to nothing. He should be more than grateful. Most of all, I tired of him using that... that…name.

I fixed my glasses before I turned to him. Just like in the hall three days earlier, he almost ran into me. "Okay listen to me, if this thing is really going to work out, we need to set a few guidelines."

"You mean like rules." He cut me off.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever." I turned back around. When I did, I turned the corner to go down the next aisle. "First things first: please, for the love of that is good, stop calling me Isabella. I can't tell you how much I loathe being referred to as that. When I hear it, I look over my shoulder and expect it to be coming from my mother's mouth. And while we're at it, don't call me Swan either. You are not any authority figure of mine in anyway, so don't call me that."

"So what -."

"Bella." I interrupted him. I looked over my shoulder. "You may call me Bella." I told him. I wish everyone would get that memo. I clinched a little every time someone in school say anything but that preferred name. I face forward again. "Secondly, no more swearing."

"What?" he said as soon as the words let my mouth.

This time, I chuckled. I should have seen that coming. "Let me clarify; just don't do it around me. At least until I'm more comfortable where the words you decide to use don't bother me as much."

"Mind telling me why?" he asked as I looked through the selves.

I shook my head. "Of course not. I believe people swear more than they need to. When they do it, it shows how unintelligent they might be. People don't need to swear to sound mature like they think they do." I stopped when I found what I was looking for. "That brings me to the next 'rule' as you put it." I pulled out the thickest one I saw. I turned to him and showed him the book.

"A dictionary?" he questioned. So people did still know what it looked like.

"Precisely. For now on, I never want to hear you ask what something means or how to spell a word. You're lazy, but smart enough to know how to use this. Don't know a word, do what I do and look it up." I told him as I placed it on top of the other books. "A way to increase someone's IQ is to increase their crystallized intelligence. One of the best ways to do that is to expansion your vocabulary and that's what I would like you to do." I turned and continued to search some more. "We will meet twice a week Mondays and Fridays this way, you'll have enough to time to 'enjoy' your weekend as you please and devoid of wasting mine. When you have something important, i.e. a paper due, or an upcoming test, we will add a day to the normal schedule so I can review anything you may have problems on. I'll allow you to pick one that works for you.

"On Mondays, I will pick out a random word for you. I will tell you the definition and the synonyms for it. Throughout week, I want you to use it as much as possible in conversation. This will make you more comfortable and familiar with it. Of course, I will not be with you all the time. By the end of the week, when I ask you how much you used it and you lie, that's on you and your conscience." I said, ending with a slight shrug. "Just remember, I will only give you the words to help you. They will not hurt you in any way.

"Next thing; as I told you before, I don't like tardiness. I show people the courtesy of being on time; I expect the same of others. If you believe you going to be more than a few minutes late; please inform me ahead a time. I will give you my phone number later. If you keep me waiting longer than five minutes – no matter if you tell me – I will…" I stopped and to think. "I will make you write whatever phase I can think of at the time repeatedly. You will write until the session is over or until your hand cramps up and diminishes."

"Isn't that a little second grade?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It could be thought of that way. On the other hand, I am not an authority figure, just like you aren't mine. Because of this, that is the only way I think of to punish you. Just keep in mind that everything I do is to help you, not to enjoy watching you suffer." Even though that might not be a bad thing every now and then.

He sighed. "Anything else?" he asked. I found myself not caring about his clearly bothersome tone. This is how I handle things, so he needed to handle that.

I stopped and turned to him. "One last thing. Don't you ever, and I mean ever, show up to one of our sessions drunk or with a hangover again." I said sternly. I felt like I was always lecturing a puppy dog. In a way that I was pretty sure he didn't hear me and would do it again, just like a puppy.

He clearly didn't take me seriously as he snorted. "Whatever." He mumbled. He was about to walk past me, but I put my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I am serious, Edward. It is irresponsible and disrespectful. I can't control you or what you do when you're not with me. but when you are, you are on my time and I choose not to waste it because you're decided to get wasted. If you do that to me again, I will stop this without a second thought. And just so you know, that's not a threat, it is a promise."

It would be hard, but I can find another to get Jasper to notice me. I mean, I am his sister's friend. However, as for Edward, I doubt there would someone who was as smart as me, as well as not caring about his status and power to where they would most likely be harmful instead of otherwise.

He sighed hard. "Fine. I got it. Can that be it for your little rules?" he asked.

I nodded. "If I think of some more, I will let you know." I turned again. "Let's finish up here." I suggested.

After I said that, we finished walking down the aisles. I would grab items and placed them on top of the pile in Edward's hands. With everything I placed, he questioned it. I told him the note cards were to make flashcards so he could study anywhere. I told him I wanted him have another notebook for our sessions only so my notes and his teachers' note wouldn't confuse him.

"It that it?" he asked in a groaned.

"Getting tired there, superstar?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"A little." He answered.

I gave a chuckle. I found it funny that he was getting tired from carrying a few books. I thought he would be able to carry more. I can carry more than he had on daily basics. I nodded. "Yes, just about." I turned to him. "Go wait for me at the counter and I'll meet you there in a minute." I told him. He nodded then turned away from me.

I walked over to the pencils to get him some highlighters. When I did, I saw a pack of lip glosses. I started to grab for them, thinking I had to start somewhere, but I stopped. I could hear Rosalie bugging me about it, telling me it wasn't real make-up and it was for little girls. I didn't know where to start, but that was why I had Edward.

I walked over to the counter and he was talking to Angela again. I saw her giggling. I'll give him this; he was extremely charismatic. No wonder he was used to getting his way. He turned to me as I walked next to him. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded as I set the highlighters on top of the pile. "You honestly think we need all of this?" he asked, looking at everything I got.

"Better safe than sorry. I will most likely give whatever we don't need away to someone." I informed him as Angela scanned everything.

When she was done, she looked and smiled at him. "Eighty-one dollars and ninety-five cents." She told him.

"That much for some damn books?!" he exclaimed. He clearly didn't get how valuable a book can be. A good book was one of those things that will be with you for a while if you take care of it.

"Edward." I said. I saw him turn to me on the side of my eyes. "Did you forget something?" I reminded him of one of my "rules", as he puts it.

"Whatever. I still think it's too much. It's not like they're new shoes or something." And just when I thought he wasn't as shallow as I thought he was. It was good to know he will never stop proving me wrong.

"Sorry." Angela said.

"It's not your fault." I was pretty sure he was glaring at me.

"You know, your stares might intimidate me more if the glasses were off." I informed him; but probably not. I wasn't threatened by him, though he wants nothing more than to believe I was. "And please cease with your querulous comments. I believe I'd reached my limit of it for today." I mumbled perfunctorily.

I reached in my back pocket for my wallet that my father got for me. It wasn't until I looked up and saw he had his wallet in his hand, ready to pull out a hundred dollar bill, when I realized why he had such a problem with the cost. That's his problem. I still thought it was an unneeded problem to have. I was tempted to let him pay for it. He clearly had enough. Who in the world carries around money in large amounts like that?

I resisted. I put my hand on his. "I got it." I told him.

"You're sure?" he gave skeptically eyebrows. I chuckled as I give my credit card to Angela. I wondered if he said that because he really didn't want to pay or because he didn't think I did.

I nodded. "Believe me, it's fine." I told him as she gave it back. I grabbed a bag and walked towards the door. He grabbed one as well, but didn't follow me. I looked behind me to see him leaning into her ear while holding something in her hand. He pulled back. She smiled at him and nodded. he walked over to me. I waved at her before we left the store. "What was that back there?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Insurance." He answered with just that and nothing else.

We put the bags in the back seat and he drove me back to the school. When we got, I was happy my time with him was over for now. "I'll take the things to my home. I will feel better if I can locate them easily." I told him as I took the bag out of his car and placed them in bed of my truck. "I will see you tomorrow after school."

"Yeah, about that." he jumped out and walked over to me. "You mind if I meet you after practice so I'm not late anymore?" he asked. It was a genuine question. He was doing all this for his sport. It was his first love before; who was I to take it away from him?

"I don't see why not. Anything else?" I asked. I thought it was only fair he added some "rules" of his own.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone about this. No offense, but I don't want anyone to know I'm spending so much time with you." Oh, so that's what his "insurance" was back the store. He was making sure Angela didn't tell anyone at school tomorrow what she saw.

Lucky for him, that was one thing he did not have to worry about with me. I only have Rosalie to tell and I didn't want her know. I smiled. "You can count on that." I told him before I got in my car. "Now go home and take a nap. You look like crap." I stopped before closing my door. "I mean, no offense intended, of course." I said with a smile, giving him a taste of his own medicine before driving home.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_you guys know i dont really get all soft and whatever. but i do want to say that i hope everyone has an open mind about the people around you. love and take care of yourself and the person next to you. that's all._

_thx again for all the favs and alerts. do you know how happy things like that makes me? think how happy your are when you find lost money; like ten times that. lol keep Reading & Reviewing_

_Luv & Rockets_


	6. VI (Epov)

_hey everyone. how is everyone. i'm trying to finish writing and finish posting before the the month is over. think io can do it? dont have anything to say. _

_so enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter VI **

(Epov)

Because of Isa…, I mean "Bella", I didn't get my tons-of- hours-of-sleep-to-cure-the-hangover Sunday I usually get after a night of partying. By the time Monday morning came around, I was in one of my moods. The ones that don't allow me to be bothered with as much as I usually do. I wanted to skip school today. I would have if it wasn't for Alice. When she got the idea that I was going to play sick or do something to get Esme to let me stay home from school, Alice rushed down the stairs and, for lack of better terms, "told on me".

I was in such a mood, that I avoided both Tanya and Alice for first and second period because I didn't feel like hearing their crap. I would have avoided her all day if I didn't make the mistake of walking pass her locker.

"Edward, there you are." She called when she saw me. I let out a deep breathe. I turned to her. she smiled and signaled me over to her. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. If she saw that, no doubt we would get in some kind of fight. That was the last thing I had patients for today. So I just walked over to her. she reached up for something I knew she wanted. I let out another sigh before giving her my cheek "What was that?" she asked me after kissing my cheek.

"What?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

"That damn heavy breathing thing you did." she answered like I knew she would.

I shook my head. "It was just a sigh Tanya. I'm tired." I told her. now I knew I was annoyed today because I hardly call her by her name and not a nickname of some sort.

"Well snap out of it. You know I hate when you're in the stupid ass moods of yours." She demanded before turning back to her locker to do whatever. "Anyways, I called you last night. Why didn't you answer?" she asked. Oh, how I love her checking up on me like that. she calls or text me everyday like she didn't just see me. I don't know why she does it, but I answer to stay away from any problems. I didn't yesterday because I had my phone, but I failed to charge it the night before so it was pretty much useless while I was with Bella. Then when I came home, I kept it off to fall sleep. I wasn't going to tell Tanya that because she doesn't need to know.

"I was busy." I simply told her as I leaned against the locker next to her.

She shrugged. "Just try not to be next time. Do you want to come tonight?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked. It was a game night or a party night or one of her lame ass date night, so why did she want me over her house? For something selfish, I'm so sure.

"My mom; she keep talking to be about how I need values or something stupid. I don't know, I tune her out most of the time. But she have been annoying the hell out of me." she stopped before turning and smiling at me. "So I was thinking we could have some fun in her bed while she at work tonight." Just like I thought something selfish. Usually I was okay with being used like that, and it might calm me down a little.

But…"I can't today." I told her. I'm pretty sure Bella was already on the edge of helping me after yesterday. So to prove I was serious, unlike yesterday, I set a reminder in my phone about it. I didn't know if she was serious about the whole writing thing, but I didn't want to be late and take any chances.

"Again. What the hell are you doing that's keeping you like that?" she demanded.

"Something kinda important."

"Something more important than me?" she asked.

This time I did roll my eyes. "Tanya, please. Can we not do this today; I am not in the damn mood." I reminded her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Fine don't come over. And don't get all fucking snappy with me." She replied in a tone that said she didn't like me snapping at her like that, but she did want for me to say sorry. I didn't. It will not kill her to be a little pouty for a while.

Just then, Tanya's best friend walked over to her and they hugged. Damn it. I could barely Tanya let along her and her fucking lackey. "Hey Kate, come over tonight." Tanya said.

"Uh…" Kate looked over Tanya's shoulder to me. I knew what she was saying to herself. She was saying why is she being asked when Tanya's boyfriend is right behind her. She maybe Tanya's best friend, but she knew she was second when it came to me.

Tanya looked over her shoulder to me. Then she made sure I saw her rolling her eyes. I wonder if she's ever going to figure out that I don't care. "My mom is leaving me alone tonight and apparently my so-called boyfriend is too busy to keep me company." She explained to her friend.

Kate smiled. "Sure, I'll come. But why do you need it? Is your mom giving your trouble again?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Understatement much. That woman is so fucking annoying." Kate laughed. Here they go with these stupid catty remarks. I did not feel like dealing with this right now. I rather be early for class for once than to stand here.

I pushed off the locker. I was about to walk away from them, but then I heard Kate giggle. "Speaking of someone who is fucking annoying." I looked at them, interested – for some reason – to see who they were talking about. Tanya turned to Kate and she pointed. I did what Tanya did and followed Kate's finger. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw her pointing at Rosalie and her friend "Bella". I would never get use to calling her that.

"Oh my gosh; what the hell is she wearing?" Tanya laughed, referring to her normal oversize clothing.

"Hey Swan nice shirt." Kate called to Bella.

"Yeah, if the store was having a sale on car tarps." Tanya followed. They both laughed.

Bella turned to them. I can't tell if she was going to reply or not. Before she could even open her mouth to answer my wonder, her eyes widen. Right after they did, she turned away quickly and bowed her head. Rosalie looked my way then rolled her eyes. She said something in her friend's ear. Bella shook her head fast before fixing her glasses and replying vocally. She said something I couldn't hear. Something I was sure she didn't want anyone to hear but the person next to her.

I thought she did all that because of me. But then I remembered something. She wouldn't do any of that because of me.

"I don't get it either, Edward. I don't understand how she just doesn't care about looking like that." Tanya snorted behind me. I guess that's why she thought I was still looking in Bella's direction, but that wasn't why. I was just trying to figure something out.

Kate laughed "That girl is a damn spazz." She agreed.

"Enough, you two." I heard a snap. I jumped when I heard the voice. I turned to see Jasper next to Kate. Well that explains why Bella acted the way she did. It doesn't explain when the hell he got there. "Do you two have to be that way all the time? Don't you ever take a damn break?"

"Oh, Jasper helps a lame with some papers and he thinks he's her fucking savior or something." Kate joked. Tanya laughed behind the joke.

His eyes shifted to something behind me then back at them. "I do not." He snapped.

Tanya laughed. "What is with you guys today? What, your jock straps too fucking tight on Saturday or something?" she teased.

Jasper shifted his eyes again before shifting back to them. What the hell was he looking at, I wondered. Then he put his hand to his head. "I just have a damn headache and I don't really feel like hearing your stupid and catty jokes." He told them.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Tanya glared at me; I rolled my eyes away from her.

"Besides," Alice added. "Don't you two thinks it's a bit early. You don't usually start the Mean Train until around lunch?"

"Hey Alice, I lost track, are you the pot today or the kettle? It really doesn't matter since there both black." Tanya snapped back.

Alice gave a fake laugh. "Oh Tanya, that was so clever, it was almost funny. And anyways, I mean because I have a habit of being too honest. You're mean because you're just a bitch." She snapped back. That started it. That was just what I was trying to stay away from today.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me in a low tone as I laid my head on the set of lockers next to me while they started arguing. I nodded. "You look like crap." He said with a chuckle. Oh, gee, thanks man. Thanks for telling me something I already knew. I knew how I fucking looked. I do own a damn mirror.

I sighed. "I'm fine." I looked at my sister and my girlfriend. "I'm just not in the damn mood for this bullshit." I yelled at both of them.

Jasper sighed. "I'll see you guys at lunch." He said before walking away. He had the right idea. "Hey Rosa." He said to his sister as the pass each other. He grabbed her and said something in her ear. She nodded at him before he walked away. She ran over and jumped to hug her boyfriend standing next to me. They locked lips. Yep, they definitely made up.

Then Rosalie pulled away and looked at Tanya. She gave her a smile. "Tanya you're helping me wash the uniforms during lunch today?"

"No. that's Jessica's job." Tanya told her.

"And Kate you're helping? Then you guys are using whatever time is left to run laps around the football field?" she asked again. Rosalie dropped her smile. "Good. You can use the extra wind with all the hot air to let come out of your mouth." Alice giggled under her breathe.

Tanya gave Rosalie a confused looked. "You're punishing us?" she asked, I guess finally getting it. I can see why Alice was laughing just now. Rosalie nodded. "We didn't do anything."

"You broke the new pissing-me-off rule. If you piss me off, I punish you however I see fit."

"You're abusing your power." Tanya snapped.

Rosalie flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well maybe I should tell Coach Clapp that."

"Then I can tell Principal Greene you're harassing other students, again."

"Whatever." Tanya rolled her eyes before closing her locker. "One day, you won't be there to defend your little charity case. And I'm going to enjoy the hell out it." She said before she grabbed Kate's arm and pulled away from us.

Rosalie turned to me. "Tell your girlfriend to leave my friend alone or she will have more where that came from. Bella may not like confrontation, but I don't care and I will not mind knocking bitches like Tanya down a few notches." She said to me before her and Alice walked the other way.

Where the hell did that come from? Why the hell did I stand here for that damn long? And how the hell did anything get on me? I don't understand why any of the girls in our group think I care about their stupid little rifts. If I spent all my time wondering about whether they like each other or not, I wouldn't have time for anything else. However, I still couldn't stop myself from defending my girlfriend. It was different when Alice said something; she was my sister so I wasn't supposed to take sides. Rosalie was different. "You're no fucking angel yourself, Blondie." I called behind her. she flipped me off.

Emmett nudged me. "Watch it, dude." He warned. I rolled my eyes before walking to my class. Sometimes I can really hate the people I hang out with.

Damn I hate this day. I really can't wait for it to be fucking over.

XXX

I would have been happy when my last period was over, if I didn't have to go to practice as well. It was wishful to hope that would go by fast because of Coach's whole extra-hour-of-practice thing he has going on this month. I wish I could just go home and relax, but I couldn't. And I doubt Bella would find me being tired from a long day an "acceptable excuse". I don't want to give her any reason not to help me.

When practice was finally over, everyone went to the locker room to change. "Hey dude." I was stopped when I was getting ready to leave. I turned and saw Jasper. "I need to talk to you." He said.

I sighed. I really didn't have time for this. "Make it quick please." I told him as I fixed my bag on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking about something."

That wasn't exactly quick. But I asked anyways. "What?"

"I was thinking about Tanya and how she and Kate are always the first to say something negative."

I rolled my eyes then I continued to walk. Why is everyone choosing today to point out much of mean girl my girlfriend is? I don't know what was funnier: the fact that they think their opinion would change mine or the fact they didn't think I didn't know how she was. I mean it was like her personality was one of the main reasons I started dating her. if I'm being complete honestly, one of the only reason we even started dating because she and I look great together. "So. You know that's how she is. That's how her and her follower is always like."

He sighed. "I know. Rosa told me about their little thing they had after I left and she told me what she said. it just got me thinking that it seem like Tanya's extra mean to Isabella. As if she goes out her way to talk badly about her."

I turned to him. "What's your point Jasper?"

"My point is Tanya don't have to be as mean as she is to Isabella. like Alice said, Isabella is not that bad. She's a pretty cool person."

"She wishes." I mumbled as I turned away again. There was more truth in that statement than I realized. She does wishes she was cool and she wanted to be one of us. But it wasn't to get Tanya off her back or any real reason, but for the person I was talking. That is still whacking the hell of out my brain.

"She's cool enough. she's smart and she's nicer than most of the people here."

I stopped and turned to him. "Again, your point?"

He sighed. "My point is, she really doesn't deserve all the crap your girlfriend gives her. Rosalie also told what she said to you after I left. I don't agree with the threat, but I agree what she said. Maybe you should talk to Tanya and tell her to easy up. It's our last year and I don't want to spent every lunch and game with her going at it with both Alice and Rosalie. If it's her against the two of them, she will lose and drag the rest of us down with her." he explained before walking away from me.

Here I thought he was defending Bella. He just wanted to keep the peace, at least until the end of the year. I had to say, I agreed with him. The fights between my sister and girlfriend were wearing a tad thin. Maybe I will talk to her. But not now.

I walked out the building and to the parking lot. I saw Bella's truck parked next to mine car. The difference between the two was almost scary.

I walked over to her window. When I got there, I saw her hands on the wheel and her eyes locked on her windshield. I followed her eyes and saw her looking at Jasper as he got on his gray motorcycle. I never understood why he rode that thing. It was too rainy here to get any real speed. Plus why would he want to ride it right after a hard day of practice.

He gave me a wave as he rode pass the truck. I gave a nod back. I looked back at Bella and she was ducking down. I couldn't help smile in amusement. I had to admit, the way she acts when around him is somewhat cute. Like a little kid or something. Now that I know how she feels, I tend to see it more.

I opened her door. She didn't move. "You know," she jumped and turned to me. "When stare at him then hide like that, someone might think you're staking him." I teased.

She sat up and fixed her glasses. "I think of it more as observing from afar." She argued.

I chuckled. "Which is a nice way to say staking." I told her.

She smiled. "Funny. You sound a little like Rosa. But it does look a little peculiar, I suppose." She admitted. I didn't understand why she didn't just talk to him. he wasn't like the rest of us, so it wasn't like he would laugh at her; well, not to her face. On the other hand, I never got when people were too afraid to go get what they wanted. I never experienced that. When I wanted something, I went for it and usually got what I wanted.

I moved out her way as she stepped out her truck. "So you showed up." She pointed out.

She was parked right next to my car. I didn't really have a choice. But she didn't need to hear that. I nodded. "Told you I was serious."

She smiled again. She should do that more often. It reminds me she a person and not some weird walking, talking computer. "Good, let's get started then." I nodded in agreement.

She started to walk. I realized she was going to the school. I stepped in front of her, remembering she doesn't like to be grabbed. "Where you are going?" I asked.

"To the library." She said in confusion.

I shook my head. "I thought we agreed no one can know about this."

"Edward, school is over. I'm pretty sure it's empty."

I wouldn't bet on that. Sometimes I see some guys walk from the field to the library after practice. Not only that, but there are still others hanging around the school for whatever reason. "I don't want to take that chance."

"Okay. Let go to your house then." She suggested.

Now I know that wouldn't work. "My sister is home." I told her simply. Alice couldn't keep a secret, even when she tried. I swear, I usually know what I'm getting for my birthday before the day even comes because she lets it slip. There nothing that she knows that everyone doesn't know as well, and it was because she told them. I really didn't want to the chance her of seeing me with Isabella Swan. It would be all over the school by tomorrow.

"Oh. Right. Then where we supposed to go?" she asked.

"What about your house?"

Her face dropped. "Uh…"

"What's wrong?" I didn't see anything wrong with it. As far as I knew, she was the only child and I'm pretty sure Rosalie wouldn't be there. There would be no one to see us. It was the perfect place. I think we would be okay there for the time being.

She shook her head. "Nothing I can think of that would make sense to you. We can go there, I suppose. Follow me?" I nodded.

We both got in our cars and drove to her house. It wasn't a very long ride, about fifteen minutes tops. I probably would have gotten there in a shorter amount of time if I knew where it was and didn't have to follow someone just to get there.

I parked behind her car. She jumped out and greeted me. "You found me." she said with a smile when I got out of my car. I grabbed my bag from the backseat. I gave a somewhat confused look.

"I was right behind you." I reminded her.

She laughed. It was a genuine laugh and not one of those smug, "I think I'm better than you because I know everything" chuckles she gave me on Thursday and Sunday. It was actually kind of a sweet one. I was so use to Tanya's giggles, I never thought it was one that sounded sweet like that.

"Relax. It was just a joke. I do make those sometimes." She assured me before turning to grab her own bag from her truck.

"Oh that's good. I thought you were kind of a hardass."

She quickly turned to me. "What did you say?" she asked.

It didn't take me long to realize what she mean. I sighed. I would have to learn to switch my language like I do when I'm around any adult. "I'm sorry; I'm working on it."

She shook her head. "No I mean, what did you call me? What does it mean?" she clarified.

I resisted the urge to give a smile. Looks like I wasn't the only one who wouldn't understand the other through this. "It means you cut people very little slack. You can be very serious." I explained to her.

"Oh." She fixed her glasses. "Well, I do take my studies serious so I expect the people around me to do the same. Trust me, you're really not an exception" she explained to me. I followed her to the door. She put the key in to unlock it, but didn't open it. She turned to me. "Before we go in, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Don't look at my mother."

"What?" I repeated in a more confused, yet somewhat humored tone. "What do you mean?" did she not want me to look at her directly or at all or what?

"Just when you hear a female voice that is not mine, look to the floor for me." she asked of me. I gave a chuckle, but nodded in agreement anyways.

She opened the door and I followed her in. it looked smaller from the outside. It wasn't as big as mine, but it was "Nice." I said aloud.

"Thank you." She said to me. "Mom." She called.

"Isabella, is that you?" I heard a voice coming from the kitchen.

Bella sighed. "Yes."

"Is Rosalie with you?"

"No. just someone from school. We'll be in Dad's office studying."

"You brought someone new home. Let me meet them." Bella looked at me. I guess that was my cue. I fixed my eyes to the gray carpet.

"You don't have to." Bella replied drily, as if she knew it was no use.

"No, dear; I insist." As soon as I heard that, I heard heels walking. They quieted when she came into the living room. "Oh Isabella, you didn't wear that today, did you?" her mother said in disgust. "You looked like you just rolled out of bed and threw something together. You look terrible, dear."

"Thanks mom." I heard Bella sighed.

"What don't get mad at me, I'm just telling you. I will be surprised if you tell me no one made fun of you today. Through I wouldn't be surprise if you told me otherwise." I heard a smirk in her voice. I heard another sigh. "They did, didn't they? As I said before, I am not surprised. When you look the way you do, you're an easy target, honey." That was harsh. It was something I would expect to hear from my girlfriend and the rest of the cheerleading team, not form her own mother. "What happen to that dress I brought you?"

"It was uh…too tight and too short. I would have gotten in trouble if I wore it."

Her mom laughed. "It was fashion, dear. Fashion is not comfortable or predictable; it's risk taking. And what's a little risk without being it a little rebellious. You're wearing it tomorrow." She ordered.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

"Now, who is this young man you brought home?" she asked as she, I assumed, looked at me.

"Mom, this is a fellow classmate of mine."

"Oh Isabella, please don't talk like that." her mother interrupted.

"Whatever." I heard Bella said under her breathe. I was surprise she actually said that. I didn't think she would even know the mean, let along how to use the word in correct context. "This is Edward."

"Edward Cullen?" her asked in an excited gushed.

"Oh geez, not again." Bella mumbled. I wanted to smile. I see I have the same effect of every girl, even her mom.

"You're Carlisle and Esme Cullen's eldest." I nodded. "Wow, your parents are very important people in Forks. Maybe in the whole state of Washington. It is an honor to meet one of their children." I saw her hand out to me. Her fingers were skinny and long. I took her hand and shook it. "You know it's rude not to meet someone's eye." I heard a smile again. This one was different somehow.

Once again, Bella sighed. "Hold my bag for me, please, Edward." She said on the side of me. I turned to her. "Trust me, just take it." She said handing it to me.

Right after I took it, someone grabbed my chin and turned my head. When they did, I thought I was looking at a model for Sports Illustrated or any other magazine where the cover has some great looking babe in a swimsuit on the cover. I usually don't find anyone who's not around my age and not a celebrity attractive, but damn she was hot. I didn't want to say it, but I hardly saw anything that would identify her as a mom, let along Bella's mom. I never thought this before, but she was a total M.I.L.F: a Mom I'd like to…

"Edward." My thoughts were interrupted. I closed my mouth when I realized it was open. That was fucking embarrassing.

"Uh…uh…hi." I choked out. I was nervous. I was never nervous; especially around girls. But this is no girl in front me.

She smiled. "I thought your father was good looking, but you are a flat out doll." She said as she batted her lashes. "Renee" she said as she shook my hand she was still holding again. It was a good thing she knew my name. I couldn't speak. I felt like my tongue went dry in the few moments my mouth was hanging open. I think I needed some water. And maybe if she let go of my hand, that might help.

"Mother, Dad called me."

"Mmm?" her mother said without leaving my eyes.

"He said he was working late tonight."

"Who, dear?" she asked, still looked at me.

Bella groaned. "Charlie; you know, my father, your husband."

Her mother turned to her when she said. "Don't do that, dear." Bella rolled her eyes. "You know I love your father." She turned back to me. "But just because I already have a car, it doesn't mean I can't look at the bodies on other models." She removed her hand from mine and moved it slowly up and down my arm. "Or that I can't think of how they ride." Whoa! Was that a sexual inference? Just then, I thought about that swimsuit thing again. All of a sudden, I was happy Bella gave me her bag.

"Mom!" Bella stopped in a short shout, knowing what I knew, I'm sure. I knew I wasn't imaging things. Her mother just smiled as she took a small step back, but her hand was still on my arm. Bella sighed hard. "I think Edward is hungry."

"Oh?" Renee said. I shifted my eyes to Bella before shifting back really fast. I nodded.

"Why don't you go make us a snack or something?" Bella said behind us.

"Okay." Renee dropped her hand before walking away to the kitchen. She moved like she wanted the attention she knew she would get. She belonged on a damn runway.

I turned to Bella. She had her arms crossed as she looked at her mother walking away. She turned to me. "Go ahead." She allowed me.

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. "Look, I know you think I'm conceited, but for once, I'm not trying to be. I honestly think your mom was totally just flirting with me." I told her in a chuckle.

She pushed her glasses up and shook her head. "You're not. I know she was." She assured me.

"Is your mom, like…" I tried to find the right word to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but wasn't sure if I should. I dropped my voice so her mom wouldn't hear me. "Is she like a cougar?" Bella lifted her eyebrows. I took that as confusion. "A cougar is…"

"I know what is. I just never heard anyone refer to her as such." She interrupted me. "And no, she not. At least I hope to the heavens she isn't. Like she said, she loves my father. She does that all the time, but when guys show more than what you just did, she turns them down and walks away."

"Then why…"

"She does it to teach me."

"Teach you what?"

She shook head again. "It's not something I want to get into right now." I saw her mother made her uncomfortable and being around her, hell talking about her, put her at unease. I could see why. I could only image her being a lot to handle for a teenage girl. Bella held her hand out. "Can I have my book bag yet?" she asked.

I looked down and back at her. I nodded. "Thanks." I handed it to her.

"Whatever." She mumbled again as she took it and hooked on her shoulder. "Follow me, please." She said as she turned away from me again. I followed in her dad's office. "This is where we'll be studying when you're here. Unless, my dad's in here then we will be in my room. You can set your bag over there." She pointed at the couch in the far corner. "I'll be back. I have to check something."

She left the room. When she did, I looked around. I could tell why she wanted to come in here. It looked like a small version of a library with the exception of the desk on the other side of the room. There were papers all over it. I could tell her father came in here to work and nothing else. I looked at the books on the shelves. They were all classics and fictions. They were clearly for Bella and not for her dad. She must use this room as her little study area.

I got to the end of the shelves and I looked on the desk. I saw tickets. Some had my name on them. I wanted to laugh. Then I looked up. When I did, there was huge black bear just standing there.

"Ahhh!" I screamed loudly as I quickly back away from it.

"What? What's wrong?" I heard a panic voice. I turned to see Bella in the door way. She looked nervous.

"What is hell is that damn thing?" I yelled pointing at the thing that made me scream.

She turned and followed my finger. "It's a grizzly bear." She said simply.

I looked at her. that was really wasn't the answer I was looking for. "I know that. What the hell is it doing in here?" I snapped.

She laughed. She handed me the tray of cookies before walking over to the animal. "Relax, its taxidermy."

"What?"

"It's just stuffed. See." She said as she rocked it back and forward. "My father use to be a hunter before getting promoted to chief. This was his first kill so he had it stuffed and keeps it out. It use to freak me out too until they moved in there a few years ago. It's still a little creepy when it's dark and I'm in here alone. Here, this usually works." She turned it so it was facing the wall. "Better?" she asked.

I stared at it. When she said it like that, it made sense. "Yeah, I guess."

She chuckled as she took the tray. "My mom made these for you." She said as she walked to the couch. She sat on it. "She said she wouldn't bother us, but you might have to leave when my dad gets home." she told me.

"Okay."

She sat the tray on the floor and grabbed her bag. "Well come on." I walked over to her. We can finally get started. "So I understand you have an essay coming up." She said as she pulled out a notebook.

"How did you find that out?' I asked. I don't remember telling her that at any time. How the hell did she get information like that? She pulled out a piece of paper from one her notebooks and showed it to me. I looked at it. "Is that my assignment schedule?" she nodded. Now how the hell did she get that?

"I got it from your teachers." She answered my unspoken question. "I went to them," I stopped her with a looked. She smiled. "After school, of course. I told them I was helping you with someone your studies and thought it would be a good idea if I had a list of your assignments so I can know what to work on in that set week. They agreed with me. And I told them to keep it quiet about it. I explained to them I didn't want too many people to know because I wasn't ready to help more than one student. They understood."

I gave a chuckle. "Clever." I admitted.

"Thank you." She said before looking at the page. "It's an essay on your biggest accomplishment." She looked at me. "You had a clue yet?" I shook my head. "Well, it's due in a week and a half. Maybe we can talk about it Friday. Today, how today we do some grammar exercises?"

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed our language book and turned to a random page. "Let's start."

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_how is it going so far? anyways, the discussion is still up for anything i might need to add as well as the wattpad thing i talked about in the last chp. tell me what you think because i love hearing it. but remember, there's a line between constructive criticism and being a jerk about something. no one has yet, just saying. _

_thx for all the reviews, favs and alerts. i was just telling my brother that you guys dont know how happy i get when i see the numbers going up. probably way more than i should. anyways, keep Read and Reviewing. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	7. VII (Bpov)

_im so happy. wanna know why, because i just got a new phone today. yay me!_

_anyways, nothing else to say, but always enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter VII **

(Bpov)

"'We knew the actress blank starred in the movie'." I read another example in the book.

He thought for a second "'Who'?" he answered. I heard the question mark. Just any other question I asked, I don't make a movement or motion to let him know if he was correct or not. I just marked it the paper I was keeping track on. "Are we done yet?" he complained.

I looked at him. "One more?" I offered. He sighed then shrugged. I looked at the book. "Okay, last one. 'They hired the man blank we interviewed last week'."

"'Who'." He answered. I marked the paper again before looking at him. "Are we done now?" he asked. For someone who said he was serious about this, he sure does complain a lot. Anyone else might be able to handle it well, but it might too much for me.

I nodded. "With this exercise, I would say so."

"So what's the damage?" he asked as he took another cookie from the tray before lying on the floor. I was sitting on the couch behind him. I told him it would a good idea if he sat on the floor while I sat on the couch. I explained to him it allow him to not to be tempted to glance at the book in my lap for the right answer. He said he wouldn't that, but it's always better safe than sorry.

I looked at the paper. I counted, though I was pretty sure of the number. "You received four…"

"Four wrong?" he interrupted me before I could finish. "That isn't so bad." He commented before taking a bit of the cookie in his hand. I'm sure Renee would be happy to know that Edward, the son of the famous Cullen couple, ate almost a whole plate of the cookies she made just for him.

When I went to grab the plate, I had to beg her not to come in Charlie's office and bother us. The last thing I needed was him to be distracted by her. She said she wouldn't come in if I didn't eat a cookie, because according to her "I didn't need it". She has always had a way of saying things like that.

But I didn't want to waste time thinking about that when I have all night to do so. "Actually Edward, you got four right." I eased out slowly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or his ego and pride or anything like that. However, I honestly believed he didn't even try. I think most of the time he was just guessing and the ones he got right were just lucky.

"Wow, that sucks." He mumbled as he took another bit.

"You were answering too quickly. If you just take the time and think about what actually sounds grammar correct; you might get more right."

"Yeah, sure." he answered as if he wasn't listening. It wasn't the first thing he did that. he was answering her phone and texting all night. I was really not to be bothered by it. It wasn't like I didn't think he would something like that. However, it all was really starting to irritate me.

"Listen, don't get discouraged already. The whole who/whom thing can be difficult to understand. Even I still have trouble with it sometimes. And it doesn't help that our teachers don't explain it too well" I explained to him. "You just need more practice. Let's try some more." I suggested. He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you don't get it, I'm sure I won't."

I hummed. "Well, the way I think of it is 'whom' is objective and 'who' is subjective." I explained.

He looked at me with a confused look. "What?" he asked.

I touched the side of my glasses as I thought of a more simple way to put it. "Uh…you see, 'who' came be replace with he or she. On the other hand, 'whom' can be replaced with him or her. for example, 'I voted for blank'."

"Him." he answered with confidence.

I smiled. "Right. so if I say, 'I voted for blank impressed me the most' it would be what?"

"Whom?" he guessed.

"Right." I might be getting somewhere. "See, it's not that hard. Come on, let's try a few more. remember, think before answering and think about what I just told you. If it doesn't sound right when you put 'he' in the sentence, it's usually 'whom' instead of 'who'." I reminded.

He sighed hard as he laid on the floor again.

I read him some more examples from the book. Some of the ones in there weren't as helpful as I would have wished of them. Because of that, I used my laptop to go online for more so he could grasp the lesson better.

"How did I do this time?" he asked with another cookie in hand.

"Better." I assured him. I didn't want to tell him the number this time. I didn't want him to be less motived if he didn't do as well as he desired to. A little suspense may help him go a long way.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised." He muttered.

I sighed. "You know; for someone who is extremely self-assured in everything he does, you should are down on yourself when it comes to school work. I wish you would stop thinking like that. You are smart; you just have a very small attention span."

He chuckled. "You sound like my step mom." His mom must be a smart woman.

"We'll stop with this for tonight. But I want us to do things like this every section. It would help you when it comes to you essays. Speaking of helping you…" I grabbed the dictionary I brought him yesterday from my book bag.

He groaned. "Crap; I forgot about that." he complained.

I chuckled. "Like I said before, it's to help you." I opened the book to the A's. "We have about twenty-one to twenty-eight weeks together before final exams. We can get through all the letters and repeat some…"

"How did you figure that?" he interrupted me.

"Well, there is seven months until we graduate. Each month has about three to four weeks. I multiplied seven times three then times four. There are twenty-six letters…"

"Never mind. Forget I asked." He groaned again.

I chuckled again. I found it funny he said that. He said like Rosa when she asks a question. I started to answer but it wasn't as simple as she wanted it or nothing she wanted to hear so she cuts me off. "Anyways, we can start with a word that starts with an A. how about…" I looked for a random word that looked challenging for him, but not too hard for him to understand. "Abhor"

"What?"

"Abhor. The simplest way to explain it is to have an intense dislike; to hate something. It's usually used with a subject. For instance, your girlfriend insults people because she probably abhors the thought of anyone but her being happy for a change." I mumbled the last part in a somewhat bitter tone. I usually don't sound like that or talk about anyone for that matter. I honestly don't know why I did just now.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." He said.

"About what?" I asked as I looked over his assignments to see what I will help him with next.

"About what she said in the hall today." He answered.

I shrugged. "Not like it's anything I haven't heard previously." I replied.

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have said that in front of Jasper like that." he said. I slowly lifted my head and saw him looking at me. He looked sincere and that was the problem.

I saw the other problem. He had a bad case of the "mentions". I feel he was going to bring up my thing everything we were together. That was one of the reasons I didn't want anyone else to know. What if it came up at the wrong time? I gave a small chuckle as I pushed up my glasses and then tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "You don't have to do that." I told him.

"Do…"

"Just because you know about the way I feel, it doesn't mean you have to talk about it. In fact, the less you did, probably would be better. Furthermore, I don't need you to 'feel bad' for me because your girlfriend is very vocal about her opinions of me. I'm sure you didn't before, so you don't have to do so now."

"So, you don't want me to care? You do not even want me to tell her back off?" he asked, confused.

I nodded. "Exactly. You started acting like you do, she would most likely get curious and it might be harder to keep this whole thing quiet like we agreed." I explained.

"Well, when you put it like that, it makes complete sense." He agreed.

I gave a small laugh. "I know." I said boastfully.

He chuckled back. "Now who's being self-assuring?" he joked. And look who was actually using context clues instead of asking what something meant. That was fast. I guess once I picked out a word for him, he knew I was serious about everything I told back at the book store.

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" I offered. He shrugged before taking the last cookie of the plate. "Okay. Do you want to start on your paper?" I asked him.

He started to answer, but stopped to look his phone. He sighed hard. "Actually, I needed to go. My sister just texted me. Apparently, Tanya's been calling asking where I was. Besides, I should be getting home for dinner." He answered before standing up.

I nodded. "Okay. But think about your essay. I want some topic ideas on Friday." I told him as I handed him his book.

He put everything in his bag. "Yes, ma'am; Captain Hardass." He said with a salute. I lifted one of my eyebrows at him. What did that mean? He chuckled as he loosened his stance. "It was a joke. I make those sometime too."

I smiled. "Maybe you should work harder on the whole no swearing thing." I teased back.

He shrugged before throwing his bag on his shoulder. "Maybe." He turned and I walked him to the door. When we got there, it opened before I could grab the knob. When it did, my more prosperous parent walked through the door.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Bells." He greeted.

"Dad!" I cheered as I reached up to hug him. I was always happy when he came home. I get to be with him and can get a break from my mother's constant "improvements" she tries so hard to force on me. She went easier on me when he was around. He was my personal barrier when it came to her.

When I let go, he removed his unity belt and hung it on the hook next like he does every time he comes home. "Where's your mom?" he asked when he saw his wife wasn't next to me to greet him.

I rolled my eyes. "In the kitchen, probably."

He looked at Edward. Then he lifted his eyebrow. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh honey, you know who is this." Renee said as she walked in the living room. She rested her hand on Edward's shoulder and leaned on him. I saw him freeze again. I was tempted to hand him my bag again, but I thought my mom would do that again in Charlie's presentence. Besides, my bag was still in the room we were before.

"Dad, this is Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen's boy." My dad assumed. Edward nodded. "Aw, I thought his face look familiar." He said as he took Edward's hand and shook it. I rolled my eyes. I hope he doesn't prate like my mother did when we first walked in. "Or should I say I recognized the silver Volvo outside. 2005, correct?" he guessed.

"Good eye, sir." Edward said with a smile as he took his hand back.

My dad chuckled. "No. I just remember that from the number of speeding tickets I receive every weekend with your name and the license attached." He replied.

Edward closed his eyes and groaned. "Speeding tickets?" I giggled when I saw it. Seems like we found something the Great Edward Cullen was bad at: talking himself out of tickets. Looks like I wasn't the only one he couldn't charm.

"Yep, we got a regular speed demon on our hands." my dad said with a smirk.

"Have you ever needed to handcuff him, Dad?" I teased as I nudged him.

My dad looked at me and chuckled. "No, Bells nothing like that." he looked back at Edward, who's eyes were open now. He looked nervous. I shouldn't have been, but I was enjoying his uneasiness around my father. "And unfortunately I've never had to pleasure of pulling him over. Not yet, anyway. I'm sure it will come soon, though. So what is Evel Knievel doing in my house?" he asked.

"Bella is friends with him." my mother said quickly. Charlie gave me a questioning looked.

I shook my head, telling him it wasn't what he – and clearly my mother – thought it was. "I'm sort of helping him with his classes. We were studying in your office. Is that okay?' I asked.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "Of course, Bell. You know you can use it whenever you want." He assured me. Some might say my father spoils me. I was okay with that. It was more than I could say for my mom. She thinks she did, but not the way I would wish.

"I really should get home." Edward reminded me.

"Of course." My dad moved himself and me out of the way of the door. "Easy on the road." He warned him.

"Thanks. Um, see you tomorrow, Bella."

"You too." I nodded. Edward gave a smile before closing the door.

Charlie looked at me. "He's coming back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not tomorrow." I assured him.

"What in the world was that, Charlie?" my mother snapped as she shoveled him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. Him and I both.

"You completely embarrassed m – I mean her." she told him. I rolled my eyes. I knew what she meant to say. I pondered the thought on if he caught on as well. And here I thought she would actually be civilized in front of Charlie. Maybe one day I will learn to not think so highly of her when she clearly doesn't deserve it. "How is she supposed to make friends when you go all cop on them and integrates them?" she continued to snap.

He looked at me. "Did I embarrass you?" he asked. I shook my head. It was much more funny than embarrassing. He looked at my mother. "See, no problem here." He replied. She rolled her eyes away from us before walking back into the kitchen.

"She was more humiliating than you were." I mumbled. He chuckled. "Dad, she did it again." I told him, knowing he knew I was talking about her being a coquette again. "How does that upset you?" I asked when I saw the emotion in his face not changing. My father was always more tolerate of her than I was. I never understood how he put up with her for so long.

He shrugged. "It just doesn't. Probably because I knew she does it more for you than herself." He told me what I already knew.

I shook my head. "I wish she wouldn't."

"She means well."

"She means to make me like her." I corrected.

He chuckled again then squeezed me to his side. "Just mind your mother. You only have a few more months." He said before kissing the top of my head. "Let's go eat dinner."

During dinner, Renee kept talking about Edward. She reminded me repeatedly that if I became friends with him, I would become popular instantly. She even let it "slip" a few times that I shouldn't hold my breath when it comes to him asking me out. She said I should be happy with a friendship because that was as close as I was getting. She felt I needed the reminder. I was glad that she didn't know it wasn't him I was interested in, not that she made much of effort to try and guess. I think it's best to let her believe Edward was the one I liked. The last thing I needed was someone else me telling how Jasper would never like me the way I like him.

I finally got away when I told them I had to go to my room. I told them I had to do some homework I didn't get to because I was occupied with Edward and his homework. That might be the only reason they let me go. The truth was, I just wanted to get away from her. I think I handled enough of my daily dose.

I was in my bathroom combing my hair when there was a ring on my laptop telling me I had a voice call coming in. I walked over to my bed and pressed the answer button. "Hi Rosa." I said when her face on my screen.

"Hey. Nice hair. Why is so wavy like that?" She said.

"It's wet. I just out shower."

"Still; it's cute. you should wear it like that tomorrow." She suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be real attractive when I have puffy eyes and a running nosy next week." I said. I don't know if she forgot or not, but Forks, Washington wasn't exactly the best place to go outside with wet hair.

She laughed. "Point taken." I grabbed my laptop and walked back in the bathroom. She groaned. "I want to be in here." She complained when I put it on the counter next to my sink.

"You do realize you're not actually here, right?" I reminded her before putting toothpaste on my toothbrush. "What do you want anyways?" I asked.

I saw her shrug on the side of my eyes "Just wanted to talk, I guess. I would have called earlier, but I just got off the phone with Emmett." She explained.

I smiled. "You two are talking again." I concluded. She nodded. She continues talking as I brushed my teeth. She goes on to tell me how they made up at the game and she hung out with him and only him at the party on Saturday. I was happy to hear that. I don't like it when they're mad at each other like that. Like I keep thinking, I think they fight so much because of me. When they make up, it puts my mind at ease and I don't have to fear they're going to break up. "You could've called before you started talking to him." I told her after rising the toothpaste out of my mouth.

"I tried, but you weren't answering. What were you doing today?" she asked as I grabbed my laptop back to my bed.

Great, I had to lie to her again. "I was with my mom." I really hope this doesn't become habit.

"Dong what?"

"She had the urge for new shoes, so she went shopping and dragged me with her." I continued to lie. This was starting to be simpler than I thought before. That probably wasn't good.

"Shoes? And you didn't think to invite me?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "It was last minute, not to mention tortuous. I couldn't subject you to that."

She laughed. "It's never tortuous when involving new shoes." She argued. That sound like something my mom would say.

"Speaking of new things; how is do you like that dress I gave you?" I asked about the dress my mom gave and asked me about. I didn't want it because I didn't think it would as nice as she wanted to. So I allowed Rosalie to take it. The reason I was asking about it now because I wanted to change the subject in case she said something or asked a question where I would make error in my lie.

She smiled. "Great. I wore it at the party Saturday. Got a lot of commends."

"Glad you like it."

"Are you sure you don't want it? I'll dry-clean it and give back." She promised.

I shook my head again. "It wasn't my style."

"Understand that." she agreed.

I sighed. "I wish she did." If my mom knew I would never wear something that short, she wouldn't have brought it in the first place. Well, she would, but it would be for her.

Rosalie shook her head. "That woman."

"Rosie." I wanted to stop her.

"Izzie, I love your mom, almost like she's mine own. I understand she wants you to have a good high school experience, but she wants too much from you. I hate to say it, but she wants you be like Tanya." She joked. I clinched. I told her if I was ever becoming like that girl, I wanted someone to slap me as hard they possible could. She wasn't nice. I never want someone to think of me as not nice or polite. "I think she's trying to relive her high school days through you." Rosa snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I know." I sighed. "Today she actually was flirting with -." I was aware of what I was about to say, so I brought the sentence to a halt before it came out.

"With who?" Rosa pushed.

I cleared my throat. "Some guy at the frozen yogurt shop." I looked at the clock on the lower right side of my screen. "It's late. I should be getting to bed." I told her. For once tonight, I wasn't lying. It just so happens it was also a good excuse to get off.

"Okay. Talk you tomorrow." She said before saying good bye in a poor French ascent.

I laughed. "Stick to Spanish." I ridiculed.

She stuck her tongue out. "Night Izzie."

"Night Rosie." I said before pressing the end button.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_not else to say, but like the last chp, the two things are up for discussion, tell what you think. _

_thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. they mean so much to me so thank you guy a lot. keep Reading and Reviewing. love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	8. VIII (Epov)

_what it is, what it isnt, what it does, and what it doesnt. yes, you guessed it, this is the new installment of O.f.C. how i am i doing with the story and with the updates? *questionable thumbs up* pretty good so far? if you guess like it, thx; you're amazing. _

_okay, well enough of this, now for the next chp. enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

(Epov)

"Will you hurry up?" I urged my girlfriend as she fiddled in her locker.

"I'm just making sure I'm not forgetting anything." she said.

I sighed. "What the hell are you going to forget; we going off campus for lunch after this period." I reminded her. When I saw her this morning, she was still upset with me for not coming over to her house last night. She gave me the silent treatment during the times between first and second period and second and third period. I didn't really mind. It gave me time without her on my hip for once. But being the great boyfriend I was, I have to at pretend to care that she was ignoring me. so to show her I did, I told her I would take her to her favorite restaurant for lunch.

"I don't want to come back here after class. So just wait a damn minute, goodness." She demanded.

While we were waiting here, I thought it might be a good time to talk to her. "Babe, I have to talk to you about something." I started.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked as she looked for her lip gloss or eyeliner or whatever useless crap she felt she needed in her purse but not even use.

"I don't want to call my house when I'm not home."

She looked at me. "I was looking for you." She told me.

"That's what I have a phone for." I reminded her.

She completely turned her body towards me. "Which you weren't answering" she reminded me as she put her hands on her hips. When she did that, it brought my attention to her hips. When I looked down, I saw the charm under her shirt, dangling from ring in her belly button. I'm pretty sure she did that to distract me, like always. It might have been the reason she wore a shirt that her belly ring, even it was a glams.

I forced my eyes to look at her face again. I would never get my point across if I didn't. "Look, I know you abhor when I don't an-."

"Wait, I what?" she interrupted me.

Right, she wouldn't know that means. Hell, I never even heard it before yesterday. "You hate it when I don't answer you, I get that. But just because I'm not answering, doesn't mean you should look for me at my house. You know how my mom is." When I said that, she rolled her eyes. Another girl in my family she doesn't get along with. "When I say I'm busy, then that's what I mean."

"So." She rested her arm on my shoulder. "Still too busy for me, huh?" she said in a seductive tone as she leaned in so her body was touching mine. I didn't answer as I just looked at her up and down. I try not to show her she has as much power of me as we both know she does. She smiled then shrugged. "I'll remember that." she said before removing her arm from me. I don't like when she "threatens" me like that. She turned back to her locker.

Then we heard giggling. She turned and gave a disgusted sound. "Ew, look at those two." She complained before slamming her locker. She got what she wanted when everyone looked towards us. When the two she was talking about looked over, Rosalie rolled her eyes away from us and whispered in Bella's ear. Bella giggled. "Were they just talking about me?" Tanya snapped.

I sighed. "No dear." I told her.

"Yeah, and my palm won't have a nice meeting with their faces." She snapped. I really didn't want to have another scene like the one yesterday. And I didn't want to feel bad again when I met with Bella on Friday, though she said I shouldn't. If Tanya didn't felt the urge to snap at everyone all the time, I wouldn't. Bella didn't want me to talk to Tanya, but she didn't say anything about distracting her.

I grabbed her arms and turned her towards me. She gave me a confused looked. I smiled as I turned us so she was against her locker. "Is that skirt new?" I asked.

"No…" she said, still confused. "Edward, you've seen me wearing in this a thousand times." She reminded me. I looked down and realized I have. Probably more than that.

I looked back at her and smiled again. "Well, I like it." I leaned in to her ear. "It shows off your sexy legs." I whispered. She giggled as I kissed her neck. She put her hand on her hand on my cheek. She hooked her arm around my neck and pulled me in to her lips. I gave a small groan. I didn't want to actually kiss her, not on the lips anyways. There were still a lot of people in the hall. Too many for my liking that saw me kissing her. At least it distracted her.

"That's revolting." I heard Bella giggle right after I heard something about a dog. When I heard "dog" and not "bitch", that's when I realized they weren't talking about Tanya. I don't know what they were talking about, but it wasn't about her.

"Yeah, it almost made me throw up." Rosalie agreed.

Tanya was no longer distracted as she pulled away from me. "It's called a kiss, Swan." She said to her. Both Rosalie and Bella stopped and turned to us. so much for distracting her. "You know, like from an actually guy. Just because you might never experience one, does give you the right to make childish ass remarks."

"I'm just surprise she used the word 'remarks' correctly." Rosalie mumbled to her friend. Bella covered her mouth and gave a cough. It reminded me of the one she gave when I first met her at her truck. It took me a second, but I realized why it reminded me of that one. It was because that's exactly what she done when I was with her by her truck. That's when I realized she was trying to cover a laugh. Well, since I knew that, looking back, I think I should feel a bit insulted.

"Shut it." Tanya snapped as she glared at Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed. Bella nudged her. "Rosalie, leave her alone." Bella said under her breathe to back to her friend.

"Oh please spare me that nice girl crap Swan." Bella looked away, avoiding eye contact again.

Rosalie held out a hand. "Step back, Barbie. As much as you really want to believe it, not everyone talks about you and your life-size Ken doll here." She commented as she gestured towards me. I saw Bella cover her mouth and "cough" again. This one wasn't as well covered as the last one. I saw a smile and heard a light giggle. It sounded like a mouse. It was so cute, I couldn't be mad at the comment that Rosalie made.

However, I was annoyed that I was still being held like a damn doll. I dropped my hands from Tanya's hips. I tried to step away from her, but she tightened her grip around my neck. Great, I was tripped. This was one of the reasons I hated kissing her in the hall like that. she feels she needs to hold on to me. I guess to "warn" any other girls. But when she does things like what's she doing now, I don't get much attention and I find myself getting really annoyed.

"Well wha-."

"If you must know, we were talking about a rabbit"

Tanya gave a face full of disbelief. "A rabbit?"

"Yeah. My brother found a dead one in the yard last night and I was telling Bella about it. The reason you heard her laughing because she has some sick obsession with taxidermy and was making jokes about it. She stopped when I told her it was half eaten by a dog or something." She explained. That's why I heard the word "dog". I knew they weren't talking about her. I would have told her, but I thought it would be better if I didn't and tried to get her focus on me instead. But, it didn't work like I wanted it to.

"What the hell is taxidermy?" Tanya demanded.

"Stuffed animals." Bella and I said at the same time. I didn't even know I was answering until I noticed both Tanya and Rosalie looking me; as if they were asking me how I knew that. "So I've heard." I told them.

"He's right. and it's not an obsession. I simply find the art of stuffing animals somewhat interesting." Bella explained to her friend. I gave a small smile because I think I knew the reason behind it. However, Bella didn't see it. I noticed she made a hard effort to just look at her friend and not in mine or Tanya's way. I knew it wasn't because of me. She has no problem telling me off when we're alone. Was she really that uncomfortable around my girlfriend?

"Yeah, because you're a fucking freak." Tanya joked before laughing. I wondered if it still as funny even without her own person laugh track behind her joke.

Rosalie took a half step in front of her friend. "I would really watch what I said around me if I was you." She threatened with now a very serious look on her face.

"Come on Rosa before we're late for Bio." Bella grabbed her friend's arm before walking away.

Okay, that didn't work. I didn't need to play boyfriend anymore. I removed myself from her. when I did, she crossed her arms in anger. "Why do you abhor them so much?" I asked her, using my word of the week for a second time. I was kind of proud of myself.

She turned to me. "Why the hell do you keep saying that word? Where did you even get it from?" she asked in annoyance. This would always be my second time lying to her. I really didn't care so much about that. but this was also the second time I would have to reword the sentence I used the word in for her to understand. And that might get annoying. I worry if that's how Bella feels when talking to someone.

"I heard on a show last night. I like how it sounds." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, stop it. It's really starting to get on my nerves. Now ask me correctly." She demanded.

I sighed. "Why do you hate them?" I asked.

"You know why. I told you." She reminded me. I thought about it for a second. I remember the subject bring brought up a lot, but for the life of me couldn't remember any actual words from anytime we talked. I think it was because I wasn't really listening. I most like wasn't and it was because I didn't care enough to waste effort doing so.

I smiled. "Tell me again." and this time, I'll probably listen better.

"Because they're annoying. They both think they're fucking untouchable. Someone has to remind them that they are not and I just happen to love to be that person." She said.

While I was listening, I felt someone hug me around the wrist from behind. Other than the person I was talking to, there was only one other person who I would allow to do something like that. "Hi Alice." I said with a smile. she let me go before in front of me.

"As if I wasn't already fucking annoyed." Tanya said in disgust.

My sister turned to her. "Because seeing you all over my brother brightens up my day." She said to Tanya.

"Maybe if you had your own friends, _you _wouldn't be all over my boyfriend." She said like it was two different people.

I didn't want to hear the rest of this. So I stopped it before it could start. "Baby, go to class before you're late." I told her. She looked at me. "I'll meet you at your locker when it's over."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later." She reached up to kiss me. I turned my head so she could kiss my cheek instead. She turned and glared at Alice. "Hopefully, this little bug won't be on your leg when I do." She said, pushing my sister in the forehead before walking away.

I saw Alice ball up her fists. I knew what she was planning on doing. It wouldn't be the first time they actually fought. My parents were pissed when Alice got suspended for fighting with her about something last year. I don't even remember what it was, but I knew it was my job to keep it from happening again. I grabbed Alice arm before she could take a step towards my girlfriend. Alice looked at me. "Let it go." I told her.

She yanked her arm out of my grip. "I really hate that damn girl. You should break up with her you catch some nasty ass disease or something."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not happening anytime soon, so get over it."

"I don't understand why you've been dating her so long."

"I don't understand why you have such a problem with her." I mumbled as I started to walk away.

She ran and caught up with me. "I don't like the way she treats people. She acts like everyone is fucking below her or something. Besides, you're too good for her. You're going to go pro in a few years. These four little high school years will be the best ones of her life." she explained.

I sighed. "Whatever. Must you always get her started?" I asked.

She laughed. "I don't always start it. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't even do anything this time. Besides I thought you didn't care. It's not like you get involved." She reminded me as we continued to walk in the direction of her own class. Because practice and games and hanging out with Tanya and my friends in the rest of my spare time, I don't get to spend as much time as I want to with my sister. So I promised her I would walk her to her classes when I could.

I sighed. "The whole thing is starting to wear on my nerves so can you try to get along with her; at least until after prom."

She gave a thinking groan. "That is a really long way away."

"Alice, for the sake of the rest of the group, please."

She laughed "I can try; but no promises, bro." she took my arm and hooked it around her neck. I gave a chuckle. I probably should have seen that coming. No one couldn't say I wasn't trying. It was just that no one was listening to me for some reasons. "What were you and Miss Drama Queen talking about anyways?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important." Or in other words, nothing I cared to repeat to any outside party. "Can I get your opinion on something?" I said, wanted to change the subject.

"Sure, bro."

"What do you think about Be-, I mean, Isabella Swan?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "I don't really know her well. From what I can see, she seems pretty nice. I've never seen or heard her making fun of anyone, even people who deserves it. And everyone knows she's probably the smartest person at this school. I mean, that pretty much sums her up. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I've been thinking about what you said the other week. And I don't know, I might actually ask her for some help."

"Really? That's interesting."

"She can only help, right? but if I do and she comes over or something, can you promise not to mention it to anyone?" the reason I asked because I wanted to see if we could study at my house without being worried about Alice and the whole school knowing. I don't think I could be over Bella's house all the time with her Dad all over my ass about my driving and her mom all over my…well, acts the way she does for whatever reason that seems normal to her. besides, it might do us some good to have other places to study besides her dad's office with that creepy ass bear.

She laughed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Once again, no promises."

"Alice…" I sighed.

"Hey, it wouldn't be my fault. It won't be like I'll do it on purpose. It would probably come out in conversation or something." She assured me. "Hey Charlotte." She called when she saw her best friend. "Gotta go." She said as she removed herself from under my arm. "By the way, tell mom I won't be home until later. We're learning about different chemicals and later Charlotte and I are going to test what blows up." She said excitedly.

I chuckled. "Have fun with that."

"Will do." She smiled before turning away from me.

"Hey, be careful with that please." I called after her. the last thing I needed, or wanted, was for her to end up in the hospital. She waved me off before running to her friend and hooking their arms together.

The rest of the day went on without any other trouble. After the lunch with Tanya, she seemed happier. I think she's just the way she is because she wanted me to be with her and only her. I should be flattered, but I don't want to be with her all the time.

During lunch, I gave her the same speech I gave Alice. I really did want them to at least try to get along so the guys won't do what Jasper did and come talk to me about it. Tanya just laughed and rolled her eyes. She said she want to get along with my sister because she didn't deserve anything she was given. One thing I can honestly say I like about Tanya, she's doesn't hide what she's feeling. If she has a problem, she will tell you; no matter who was listening.

The next day, I tried to keep them apart. If they weren't going to try, the best thing I could do is be with one at a time. we they were at practice, they were on their own but I was going to handle it when they were with me if I could.

But now the school day and practice was over. I was still working. It was Thursday and I was meeting with Bella tomorrow for the second time and I wanted to be done with my paper before then so she could look at it. It started off great, but now, I had my eyes closed and my head resting against the cushion behind me. The problem was I was stuck now and I didn't know else to write.

I felt another tap of my forehead. I groaned. "What do you want?" I opened my eyes and saw my sister smiling down at me. "What?" I demanded.

"I'm bored." She answered.

"When did that become my problem?" I asked.

She propped her head on her hand as she rested her elbow next to my head. "Do something with me." she said.

"I'm busy." I told her as I looked at my computer screen again. still nothing new.

"Then what am I supposes to do?" she asked me.

I shrugged. I couldn't care less, but I knew if I didn't give her something, she would keep bothering me. "I thought you were hanging out with Charlotte."

She sighed. "I can't. she's grounded for the rest of the month. She won't even be at the next few games." She explained.

"Then go call Rosalie. I'm sure she has some cheers or something to tell you about."

"Did it already. We even video chatted so I could practice them with her watching me."

I groaned. She was really starting to get on my nerves. "Then do your homework or something"

"Did it already." She repeated.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she did. "Alice, I'm busy." I repeated in a more urged voice.

She jumped over the couch and sat next to me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to write my paper."

She laughed. "No, really." I looked at her. "Seriously?" she questioned when she saw my serious face. "But it's only Thursday. You're paper's not due until Wednesday. Aren't you going to wait until the night before and beg me to do it like always." She teased.

I rolled my eyes away from her and back to the screen. "Dad told me to try, so that's what I'm doing."

"Okay…well, take a break and hang out with me." she asked. I shook my head. She nudged me. "Come on. There's a sale going on at the mall this weekend. It's on those new Converses you want. We can go and get some before the good ones run out."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Then let's go downtown. We can get matching piercing, oh matching tattoos." She said excitedly as she shook my arm. That's always her go to thing to do when she's bored. I don't know what her deal with needles going through her body is. But I didn't want to listen to her; not now anyways. I needed to get this done and I wasn't going to with her next to me.

I didn't want to do this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I sighed. "Mom!" I called. "Alice is bothering me." Alice hit my arm.

Esme came into the family room. She had her hair up and her yoga pants on. The look she usually has when she's working on something. "Alice, leave your brother alone." She told my sister.

"But I'm bored." She whined.

Esme looked at me. I begged her with my eyes to get Alice out of my hair. she sighed. "Well, I'm working on a display for a new line. Would you like to help?" she asked.

I saw Alice get a big smile on her face. "Uh…yeah." She said as she popped up. "Later." She said to me, more than happy to leave to go do something she really wanted to do.

"Meet me in my studio." Esme said to her as she walked pass. Then she came over to sit on the arm rest next to me.

Not her too. "Mom." I started

She shook her head. "I'm not staying. I just wanted to tell you something. I know your father doesn't tell you kids much, but I've been seeing you work on your paper all week. I wanted to tell you that even if you don't make the grades, I want you to know that I'm proud of you for trying." She said. she ruffled my hair before kissing my forehead. She didn't say anything as she left me.

Proud. I hardly ever heard that word when it wasn't something involving my football and track recorders. It was nice to hear it. And I had to admit, it did feel nice not to be rushing to get something done. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.

XXX

It was Friday. After practice, I went to her house when I didn't see her truck in the parking lot. She must have figured I knew where she lived and she didn't have to wait for me every day. I thought she would look for any reason to look at Jasper, but whatever. It made it easier not be accidentally seen with her if she didn't.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat before walking to the door I rang the bell. The door opened. Bella greet me at the door with a t-shirt that said something about the Forks Police Department on guess was it was her dad's or something. She had pajama pants on and her hair in a low messy bun. There was one thing I didn't expect to see. She smiled at me.

"You made it." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't understand why you're surprise."

She laughed. "Call me pessimistic, I suppose." She said with a shrug. "Come in." she turned away. It must have my hint to follow her. so I did. I closed the door behind me. "How was your week?" she asked.

I didn't think she would say something like that. I didn't think she cared enough. I shrugged, but then remembered she wasn't looking at me. "Okay, I guess. Yours?"

"Mine was unobjectionable." She replied as she leaded me to the office again.

"Uh…" she held up her hand to stop me, probably because she knew what I would ask. "Never mind; I'll look it up later." I told her.

When we got to the office, I tossed my bag on the couch. She looked at me. "That reminds me, did you use your word of the week?" she asked. I nodded. "How many times?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, about six or seven times." I told her. I used it as much as possible. I made sure I didn't say it to Tanya again. but I said it to Jasper and Alice a few times, they might have been the only ones who knew what it meant without me having to explain it. Even to Emmett once or twice.

She smiled. "That's pretty good." She turned and walked out. I followed her. I realized she walked to the kitchen. I remember the last time I was here, she made a big deal about to going in there. It made me think of something. "Where's your mom?" I asked.

"She went to the store for something. I couldn't care less, really."

"So it's just us?" I asked.

She looked over shoulder. "Missing your mistress, are we?" she smiled so I can she was teasing.

I gave a chuckle. "Not really. The opposite actually. I don't need any kind of distraction." She turned to me when I said that. she gave a disbelieving face. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. That was just more mature than I thought of you. It's…" she stopped to look for the right word. She fixed her glasses before looking at me and smiles again. "Impressive." She said before turning away. Finally. Who knew all I had to do was to ask about her mom to get that?

She went to the refrigerator while I leaned against the counter next to her. She opened it and leaned. I was glad I wasn't behind her again. "Juice?" she offered.

"Uh…water."

She took out a water bottle and tossed it to me. She leaned in again. When she stood back up, she had a juice pouch in her hand. I haven't seen one of those since fifth grade or something. She stuck the straw through the hole. "Let's get started" she nodded towards the way we came after taking a slip.

I think I was soon going to learn, she was not like any girl, hell not like any other people I've dealt with. I would have to see how I felt about that.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_so you know what i was just looking at, my first story APL and it's reviews. yeah, because of the whole wattpad thing; you never know how proud you are of something until you look back at it. i feel like a proud momma *wipe tear*. and lowkey, i feel nothing i do will amount. a total #thatfeel moment, right?_

_one more thing before i leave my wonderful readers for two days is that i need some help. my next story, the chps are named after songs, if you guys can give me any song; doesnt matter what kind, artist or year, any song will help me. i'm going to be listening to the songs i use while i'm writing the chp for it because i want to pick out certain lyrics and if i feel it will fit it perfectly, i will use it. this will really help me. _

_anyways, keep Reading and Reviewing; be your mos awesome self. love you guys._

_Luv & Rockets. _


	9. IX (Bpov)

_hey, what's the happie happes. yes, here you are at another installment of O.f.C. *fake audience cheer*_

_how was everyone's weekend? great, i hope. mine was okay. i want to plug something. yesterday, was one of my church member's twin's first birthday and on Saturday, it will be hers. YAY FOR BIRTHDAYS! it's the one day where you get to be in large and charge and not feel bad. it's your day, and if people can't accept that, screw them. _

_anyways, that was my report, so now on to the chapter. _

_enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter IX**

(Bpov)

I sat on the couch in my dad's office and Edward sat next to me. I would be lying if I told anyone I was sure he was coming back today. I figured he had enough of me. I guess he really wanted to pass. He even came earlier than I expected. I was working on my own homework when the doorbell rang. If I knew he would be here as early as he did, I wouldn't have changed into my pajamas. When Renee said she was going to the store, I thought I had some time alone for a while so I became decompressed.

"What do you wish to start on?" I asked as I took a slip from my juice. He just looked at me without answering. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. Then I realized he was looking at my juice pouch. "It's just juice." I reminded him.

"I'm trying to remember the last time I drank out of one those."

I chuckled. I should have known that was what was wrong. "I like them. They're portable, not messy, and just enough." I explained. Since I take my lunch to school, I make sure I keep a few boxes in the house. Sometimes I'll drink them in the when I don't want water. I placed it on the floor next to me. No distractions, right? "Out of sight, out of mind." I told him. he looked at me. "Now, where are you starting?' I asked again. He reached in his bag. Then he handed me a small packet with about two or three pages. I flipped through it then looked at him. "You wrote your paper." I concluded.

He nodded. "I wanted it to be done so you could look at it." I didn't expect that. I told him to get started. I didn't think he would actually write the whole thing. I looked at the title to see what he decided write about. I saw he wanted to write about getting on the varsity football team when he was just a sophomore. I gave a hum. "What?' he asked.

"You don't think the topic is a little…ostensible?" he gave a look. "It means…"

He shook his head "Hold on." He said as if he was tired. He grabbed the dictionary on the coffee table and flipped through it. He found the page he was looking for. "No. I do not think is 'outwardly appearing as such; pretending' or 'superficial'." He read out of the book before closing it and setting it back where he got it from. I smiled. I did tell him I didn't want him to ask what something meant. He looked at me. "Can you just read it before making judgments, please?" he asked.

I fixed my glasses on my face and nodded. I didn't see the harm of looking. "Sure." I looked at it. Then I realized I didn't have a pen in my hand. I stood up and walked over to Charlie's desk. I pulled out the top drawer to look for one.

"You see a mistake already?" he asked when he saw me grab a red pen.

I shook my head before closing the drawer and walking back over to him. "I want it, just in case." I sat down next to him and started reading over his paper.

"Must you do that?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Do what?' I asked before I made another mark.

"Announce the mistakes as you mark them." he explained.

I looked at him. "I didn't realize I was doing that." I said as I pushed my glasses up. I guess I was just so use to do that to my own paper, I began to tune out of my own mumbles.

"Well, you are. I'm aware they're there. I don't need you to tell me. So, can you stop?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sorry. I'll try to stop. Start on something else until I'm done with this." I suggested. He shrugged before pulling out his math book and started working on the problems we had for homework.

I continued to read. While I was read, I noticed he mentioned his dad once or twice. That's what he began with. He started by explaining how his father was the reason he tried as hard as he did and was the way he was. Then he talked about how he didn't even make the team his first time trying out. Then he tried again and apparently impress the coach and the team so much, he was pushed to the varsity team for his second year and became captain in his junior year.

The whole paper was interesting to read. It was a lot of errors, but all that were easy to make and nothing that wasn't fixable with a move of a word. For a topic I thought was kind of shallow, it made for a great story. He was a good writer, a good story teller; maybe better than me.

"You're smiling." He pointed out in confusion when I was done.

I nodded as I flipped back to the front. "Indeed I am."

"So…'

I shrugged. "I was wrong. It was a good paper. It was interesting and almost inspirational. I have to admit, I found myself rooting for you, though I knew the ending." I looked up and saw he was sitting on the floor again. I wondered when he got there. I handed it to him. "I liked it."

He grabbed it and looked at it. "Are you sure?' he asked.

I chuckled. "I might have gone a little correction happy." I confessed. I treated his like I treated mine. I read over mine and Rosalie like I knew the teachers would. I knew they would grade and correct every little thing so that's what I do so I'm sure there as little mistakes as possible. Of course, I still get my paper back with marks all over it, but the fewer the better.

"I'll say." he mumbled as he flipped through it. "It looks like my paper is bleeding." He responded.

I laughed "Well, like I said it was a good paper, but there were a great deal of errors and mistakes. There was items such as sentence fragments and comma displacements. And I removed some of those things about your dad. Maybe you should supplant the information with some about your commencement for starting to play sports. On the other hand, if you wish to keep what you have, I'm sure we can find a way to fix it in where it's a smooth transition. There was nothing I can't assistant you with so if you would like to rewrite it. However, I advise you do it here.'

"Got it." He mumbled as he continued to look through it.

"Do you think that is a superfluous amount of information?" I asked in concern. I didn't want him to be too uncomfortable to the fact where he stops coming to me for help with his papers.

"Do you always talk like that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean talking like a d-, I mean like a computer." he stopped and corrected himself. He was adjusting to my rules surprisingly well.

After I thought that, what he called me registered. He called me a computer. That's the same thing Rosa always told me. I talked too proper and used too many "big words" for her liking. "I don't understand the problem with my dialect." I mumbled.

"That." he said looking at me. "Saying words like 'dialect' and 'errors' and all your other words you say that no one understands, but you and writers of dictionaries. Teenagers just don't talk that." he clarified before looking back his paper.

"Well, how do 'teenagers' talk?" I asked him.

"They…" he stopped himself. he looked up at me and smiled. "Actually, I'll teach you." It was my turn to give him a confused looked. "We had a deal, you helped me with my school work, and I'll help you fit in with my group." He reminded me as he tossed his paper to the table.

"Don't you want to work on that?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have to pretty much write the whole thing over anyways so I'll work on it at home." he stood up and sat next to me "I had my first lesson, now it's your turn." I was kind afraid he would say that. I honestly kind of forgot about my part of the deal. Okay, I didn't forget, but I was hoping he did. "Okay, first thing I need to teach is what slang is."

"I know what slang is." I said defensibly. I wasn't completely society challenged.

He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend. Then I'll say how to use it properly." He corrected himself. He thought for a moment. "Let's try a simple one first. 'Sup'."

"That sounds like an incomplete word." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Well, it is, kinda. It's 'what' 'is' and 'up' put together. It's kinda shorten version of 'what's up'."

"Why not just say that, then?" I questioned.

"Because 'sup sounds cooler." He replied simply. "Just try it." He suggested. I said what he asked me to. It felt weird on my tongue. As if my tongue knew I shouldn't be saying it. I saw him try to hide a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not my fault. I'm not use to saying things like that." I told him in defense.

He gave one more chuckle. "Sorry. Slang shouldn't be forced. It's should something that sounds natural. So we can come back to that. we can try something else."

"What exactly?"

"How about all those words you use? You're smart, I get it; we all get it. But you don't have use so many words to show it. You sound like you're writing an essay every time you talk. You said when people swear too much, it shows immaturity well, when people use so many big words, they sound stuck up." He explained.

"Stuck up?" I repeated as if I didn't understand him.

"Like you think you're smarter than everyone. Therefore, better than everyone." I never thought of it that way.

"I don't think I'm better than anyone." I told him. I didn't know how I thought of it, but I didn't think people thought I was stuck up because of the words I use. I knew one thing; I didn't want to be thought of title that I knew my mother would be proud of.

He shook his head. "I didn't say you did; I said people will think you do."

"Then how I do I change that?" I challenged him. I couldn't believe I was actually him questions because I was baffled.

"Just drop them." he said. I wish it was that simple. I probably would have done it all time ago.

I shook my head. "It's not that easy." I told him.

"Yes it is. You know how to use them, just learn that you don't need to. Replace them with simpler words." He replied.

"You wish for me to be simple?" I asked.

He gave a laugh. "It sounds mean, but teens don't like complicate. That's why we abbreviate when we can. So yeah, be simple. And while you're at it, try being rebellious."

"I don't understand."

"And I thought I would be the only who didn't. It's kinda nice to know that I'm not." He mumbled. "You think teens swear because we're can't think of anything better to say or because we want to be mature, right?" I nodded. "Believe it or not, that's not true. We do it because we not supposes to." I gave a puzzled look. "Well, think about it. Parents and teachers don't want to hear us swear, just like they don't want to drink; but when we're around our friends we do it anyways. It's something about breaking rules that we can't stay away from." He explained, ending with a shrug; as if he didn't understand himself. "So you can swear, even if it's a word people considers not that bad"

He wasn't making any sense. I wonder if this is how he feels when I'm talking, not any comprehension of anything coming out the other person mouth. He might as well have been speaking a different language. I felt he was speaking in circles.

I shook my head as I rested it in my hands. "Edward, I can't do any of that." I mumbled.

He sighed. "Why not?" he demanded

"My mom." I sighed. I looked up. When I did, I saw he was looking at me for more. I would expect him to just get the hint because of how he saw her and me act around each other. I sighed. "She taught me I shouldn't use words that might be thought of as 'inappropriate' so I've found way to replace them. And if you don't mind, I wish to leave it at that." I explained.

My mother always told me a lady never swore. That was a privilege for the man of the house and the man only. She hates it so much. Once she thought I said one word. She grabbed me roughly and washed my mouth out with some kind of mixture that contained soap, salt, and baking soda. It was awful. When she was done, she told me I was to never swear ever again or she would do the same thing every time. I didn't want that to happen again.

That was probably the reason why I use so many big words, because I did the opposite of what he was telling me to do. I didn't want to be rebellious or break any rules. It's also probably why I rather not be grabbed.

"Okay, wish granted. What about not over complicating what you say?" he asked.

I gave a small smile. "Remember when you said it should be natural?" I replied. He nodded. "That's why. It's not for me." I explained simply.

"Oh and saying things like 'ostensible' instead of just saying 'shallow' is?" I was surprise he said the word correctly let along remembering a correctly synonym for it.

"Yes, it is." I replied. "You say it's stuck up, I say beg to differ. I don't use the words I do because I believe I'm more scintillating than my peers" I saw he rolled his eyes at the word I decided to use, but I went on. "It's because of the same reason turtles have shells on their backs. It's to protect them. My vocabulary is mine. It makes me feels more comfortable by doing something I know I can do and am good at." I enlightened to him.

He shook his head. "This might be harder than I thought if that's the case." He stood up and started passing back and forth. "We just need make you comfortable. However, I don't know how easy that will be when I'm sure you never even said a curse word, even on accident. Hell, the only time I've seen you not like that is…" he stopped. He looked at me then smile.

Why was he smiling at me like that? What was he thinking about? "Mind telling me why you're staring at me like that?"

"I think we should take a field trip."

"What do you -." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the couch, which made me stop midway through my sentence.

"Just come on." He urged.

XXX

"I still don't understand why we're here." I repeated as I walked behind his stroll through the mall. After he ordered me to change out of my pajamas, he instructed me to leave a note for my parents so they wouldn't be worried. I think my mother would be more upset that I went to the mall without her than I went without telling her. My father, on the other hand, would probably not be very happy with the fact that I rode in the car with Forks' Public Enemy Number One. I see what he meant by "speed demon". I also understand how he got to my house so fast.

He drives crazily. He was racing down the streets and through yellow lights like he was in a rush to get here or something. I jumped out as soon as he parked. The worst thing was, unless I wanted risk trying to get a taxi on a Friday night, I would have to let him drive me back home.

He pushed his hands in his pocket. "I told you, we're on a field trip."

I rolled my eyes behind his head. That was his second time saying that, and made just as little sense as the first time. "What does that even mean? And are you sure we should even be here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Anyone important would have come right after school. There's a big sale at the shoe store, but if they're anything like my sister, they would have come yesterday to get first picks anyone else would just come tomorrow to get what's left over. So we should be fine enough" he answered

I let out a heavy breath. "That doesn't answer my first question." I directed his attention to the answer I really wanted.

He chuckled. "You sound irritated." Was all his reply.

"That's amusing to you?"

"Actually, yeah; kinda" he admitted. He turned to me, but didn't stop walking. "But I'll tell you before you ask again. We're here because I noticed a pattern with you. The only time I've seen you not use your 'shell' as you put it was when you are talking to or about Jasper."

There he goes again. I thought we covered this last time. "Edward…" I started.

He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not talking about him. I'm just telling you a simple observation." He ended with a shrug

I turned away from his eyes and sighed. "It's probably because I'm too nervous to do anything, but." I muttered.

"I figured. But then I thought if I can try to turn that nervousness into confidences, you might be comfortable enough to break away from that protective shell of yours."

I turned back to him. "How do you expect to do that?" I inquired.

He shrugged before turned back around so he was facing the direction in which he was walking it. "That's what we need to figure out. Before we talk about it, let's make a stop." He suggested.

"Why not? It's not like I have a preference in the matter." I replied under my breath.

"That's the spirit." He replied. And I was more than sure I heard a smug smirk in his voice. I was starting to think he was more of a jerk than I primarily thought.

I followed him in to the shoe store. He glanced around the store until a guy with short brown hair approached him. "If it isn't one half of my favorite customers." He greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Riley." Edward greeted back as they slapped hands.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Riley, I guess, said as he took his hand back. Edward must come with here a lot. Probably with the rest of his "crew" or something. Can't say I'm shocked there.

Edward shrugged. "I've been busy." He told him as pushed his hands back his pockets.

Riley laughed. "Understandable. So what brings you?"

"My sister told me about a sale going on." He informed him.

Riley shook his head. "Can't keep anything from her."

"Right. I thought it would be good time to get some new shoes considering the dance is next week." He told him. I rolled my eyes. Did he really interrupt us studying to come to get some new things for that…that stupid dance next Saturday. I could be spending my time for something useful. Or at least, something I care much more about. "So what do you have for me?" Edward asked. He had almost a voice full of glee. Who ever thought a guy would be so contented about some dumb shoes?

I've been having the same one for almost a year now and they were fine for me. I guess one might say I have the same views about my shoes as I do about my clothes. They're just to get you from one place to another; no need to be decorative about it.

"I put some aside for you." Riley nodded his head in a direction before walking over to where he was nodding. Edward followed him, I followed Edward. I couldn't help but wonder how long we would be here and where in the world was he going with his whole nervousness-to-confidence thing he was talking about early.

I leaned against the closest shelve as Edward and Riley talked about the new shoes that were coming in, hints the reason they were having a sale; to get rid of the "old" inventory. Riley told him about all the different styles on sale and the benefits of each one. I felt I was rolling my eyes the whole time they were talking. It all sounded the same to me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to show me something. Too bad, I didn't care enough to pay much attention if he was.

"Alright Edward. I'll be over here if you need me." Riley said as the slapped hands again. He gave me smile. I gave a small one back before he walked away. Finally, they were done talking. While he was talking, I see why he was working in the shoe store. Working in places like clothes, shoes, and makeup stores always seemed ostensible to me. It was almost like you were telling people it was okay to buy something to make them someone that they weren't.

Edward looked through the shoes that Riley just showed him. "Are you quite finished?" I asked him.

"Quit pouting." He answered.

I gave him an insulted looked, which he didn't even bother to pay attention to. "I am not -."

"Fine complaining, whatever." He interrupted. "Why don't you look around? You might see something you like." He suggested.

He might have been right. My mom and Rosalie would agree it might have been time to get a new pair. Plus, it might help sell the lie I told Rosa on Monday if she sees me with a new pair on my feet. But I didn't want him to know he was right.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to the shelves behind me anyways. I saw a nice pair of white Adidas that looked nice enough. They were simple and nothing to eye-catching. Just my speed. I actually considered buying them. But then I saw the price.

"What the h-." I started to exclaimed but stopped myself. Edward looked at me on the side of his eye with a smile. I'm sure he enjoyed the fact a swear word almost came out my mouth.

"What is your problem?" he asked as he turned his attention back to what he was looking at.

"These are sixty dollars."

"Yeah I know." He said rolling his eyes. "They're worth so much more."

I stared at him in disbelief. He was upset because they weren't higher? He was joking right? His priorities were mixed up in so many ways. "Whatever. I can't afford anything in this store. Can we go soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "I found what I wanted." he grabbed two boxes of shoes. On was below a white Adidas with blue stripes and the other one was the same colors just in reverse. Then he grabbed a pair of pink and red Converses.

"Cute." I commented as we walked to counter where Riley was.

Edward chuckled. "They're for my sister. She will be pissed if I don't get her at least one pair." He explained.

"Everything went alright?" Riley asked as he rang up Edward's things. Edward nodded. "$175.89." He said when he was done.

Almost two-hundred dollars for only three pairs of shoes? "Unbelievable." I said to myself.

Edward chuckled. "You don't blink when it comes to paying half that for some books we might not even use, but bug out about paying that much for one of the main necessities." He pointed out as he gave the guy two hundred-dollar bills.

"Guess our values are dissimilar." I replied as he got his change. I still wanted to identify with the specific person that just contains over twenty dollars in cash in their wallet all the time like he does. It seems like a waste of time and money.

"Probably." He shrugged. "Thanks, man." He said to Riley as he grabbed his bags.

"Sure thing. Bring your sister next time. We're a little behind on our electric bill this month." He joked. Edward laughed.

"Will do. Seeya." He said before tossing one of his bags over his shoulder. He turned to leave the store. I followed behind him. When we got to the door, he stopped. "Wait." He turned to me.

Geez, "What now?" I asked, clearly annoyed now. Wasn't it bad enough I wasted precious time here? Did I really have to waste more?

"What do you think of him?" he asked nodding behind me.

I turned and saw Riley counting some money. I turned back to Edward "He's nice, I guess." I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. What do you think of how he looks?" he clarified.

I turned and looked again. I turned back and shrugged. "He's attractive, I suppose." I told him as I pushed up my glasses. I might not have said exactly what I was thinking.

I never thought I would meet someone else whom I found as attractive as Jasper. I have to say, this Riley guy was kind of cute. Okay, a little more than kind of.

I never thought I would see someone who looks good with blonde hair and brown eyes like he did. They matched more than they should have. not only that, but his is smile was amazing. He had a barely noticeable dimple on his left cheek that appeared when he talked and smiled. Also his teeth were so white. I swear, his smile would be perfect for any place with a camera. But only because of how he reacted when he found out about my liking for Jasper, I didn't want to tell Edward that.

Edward smiled. "Good. Go talk to him." he said.

"What?" I asked as if I misheard, though I heard him pretty clearly. It just didn't make any sense. "Is that why you brought us here?" I asked.

"More or less. I honestly came here to get some new shoes, but I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone?'." He answered with a shrug. "I told you; we're working on changing that nervous feeling you have around Jasper in to confidence. It's not something I, or anyone else, can teach you. The best way to learn is to actually do it and he's a perfect way to start. If you can talk to someone you just met. After while, Jasper will be a piece of a cake."

"I really rather not." I told him. I took a step and he matched mine to block me.

"I'm giving your second lesson. Talking to guys. Why can you talk to me?" he asked.

I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"I mean you don't seem nervous when talking to me. Why is that?" he asked.

"Because…" I stopped and thought about it. Why was I never nervous around him? I don't trip over my words or make a fool of myself when in front of him. Then I realized. I looked at him. "Because I'm not attracted to you." I told him.

His eyes widen. "Ouch." He replied.

"Sorry." I said with a shrug.

"It's okay, I guess." He said as he shook his head. He gave a thinking face. "And that makes you comfortable around me?" he questioned. I gave a nod. More or less. It makes me comfortable enough to talk to him with tripping over myself. "Okay, well use that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pretend he's me, or better, Rosalie. You don't have a problem talking to her. Think of her. Any guy is just another person. We're not super heroes or anything. Expect me, but I'm an exception." He added. I rolled my eyes. he just had to add something about him. I thought he was supposes to be helping me. He saw it and went on. "My point is, we just people; not aliens."

It was actually good advice. It made sense. If I thought of someone or something I was comfortable around, it might help. It was like people afraid of public speaking picturing the audience in their underwear. It was a stress-reliever method. "Good advice. I might try it." I told him with a shrug.

I made another step. He took one to block me again. I can't believe he was doing that again. I think I've come to realize I really dislike that. "Try it now with Riley." He expressed. I was kind of hoping he forgot about that.

"Edward…" I started.

"We're not leaving until you at least try." He said. I glared at him. "That's doesn't affect me." he turned me "Go. It's honestly not that hard." He said as he shoveled me.

"Stop." I urged.

"Just go." He said as he gave me one more push. Because Riley was coming out from around the corner, Edward's push made me bump into him. I elbowed Edward in the side. "Just talk. I'll be at the door." He said in my ear.

Riley turned to me. "Hi, again." he said to me with another one his perfect grins.

"Um, hi." I said as I tucked a piece of hair that came from my ponytail behind my ear.

"I saw you with Edward, right?' he asked. I nodded. It wasn't as fast as when I'm in front of Jasper, but still pretty quickly. "Funny, he always said his girlfriend had blonde hair." he pointed out.

"Uh?" I asked confused.

"You're Tanya, right?" he said.

I felt my face drop in a slightly outraged look. "No." I said quickly. That was a first. I never got confused for her before. "Not at all." I didn't like that. I hope no one ever does that to me again. Why would he say something like?

His smile dropped. "Oh, sorry. He's usually with Alice, so I just assume…" he trailed off.

Now I understood. Because Edward is never with his girlfriend, but clearly talks about her for some odd reason or another; Riley thought any girl that wasn't the one he was used to seeing was her. It made sense. However, I still didn't want to be mistaken for her. I shook my head. "I'm Bella. And I'm really more of friend." I clarified.

Riley smiled again. "Well, any friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine. So what can I help with you, Bella?" he asked as he leaned against the counter.

When he asked that, I remembered the task Edward wished for me to perform. I had no idea what to talk about. But I don't want Riley to know I was sent over here by Edward, who thinks it will make me "conformable around guys" or whatever he's thinking. So I should say something, anything.

"I was wondering…" Anything; first thing that comes to mind. I pushed my glasses up. "What time do you close?" he smiled and pointed to the sign beside him. I turned and saw why he smiled. I also realize how dumb of a question that might have sounded it. It was because the sign he was pointing at has the hours and days they were open in big red letters. I should have seen that before asking. I don't understand why I get so dense around guys. I smiled back. "Thank you." I said before turned away and walking to the door.

Edward blocked it again. "Try again." he mouthed. I looked at him with an angry look. "Remember what is said. Just relax." He said softly. I was not going back over there and embarrassing myself further. "I'll push you again." he warned when he saw I wasn't moving. He really knows how to get under my skin. Not feeling like having that happen again. I rolled my eyes away from him and drag myself over to the counter again.

"Yes?" Riley said with a smile. He was enjoying this, which did nothing, but make it worst.

Just try again. Like everyone keep saying, "it's not that hard". It has to be some truth in that if everyone keeps freaking saying the same thing. I turned away from him. Aw who was I kidding? It was that hard for me. if it wasn't, I would probably be dating Jasper by now. I thought of Rosa, but that wasn't enough. Then I saw something that might help. I looked back at him. "You work here, right?" he nodded to a question I already knew. I smiled anyways. "Maybe you can help me something."

"What can I help you with, Bella?" he asked with another smile.

Okay, I was calmed down a little more. This might be a good sign. Edward might be on to something. "I really like these." I said as walked over to the white Adidas I was looking at earlier. I picked up the display shoe and turned back to Riley. "Do you have these in a six?' I asked.

He looked at the shoe in my hand then back at me. "I think so. Let me look in the back." He said. I nodded before he left. I turned to Edward. He gave me a thumbs-up, as if saying I was fine. He was no help. I rolled my eyes away from him. When I did, I saw Riley was making his way back to me. He had two boxes under his arm. He walked over to me and set the boxes on the counter. He smiled again. "I have a confession. I didn't really look for the white ones." He admitted.

"Oh." I said in disappointment. I kind of wanted them.

"Because I saw some I think you will like better." He opened the one on top. He pulled out a gray shoe with light blue strips. That one was really cute. I could see myself wearing them. "I knew you would like them." he said when he saw the small grin I gave. He handed it to me to look at more. Then he opened the second box and pulled white, black, and gray plaid Converse shoe. My grin widened. I really adored the ones he showed me. I completely forgot about the ones I originally asked for. "I'm guess I did good." He teased as he handed me the other one.

He did really good. The first pair was classic and simple with style. While the other ones weren't something I would get, but they were definitely something I would wear without question. "How did you do that?" I said softly, not really asking him for an answer. How did he figure out something I would wear by just looking at me? Was I that easy to figure out? Perhaps I was.

He chuckled. "I'm just that awesome at what I do." He answered.

I looked at him. "I'm not sure which ones to get" I admitted.

He leaned on the counter. "Get both." He suggested with a shrug.

I shook my head. They were both sixty to sixty-five dollars apiece. I wasn't Edward or Alice. I literally couldn't get both. I could probably barely get one. I haven't really babysat since Sunday, so I didn't get the chance to replace the eighty dollars I spend with Edward at the bookstore. "I can't afford both." I confessed in disappointment once again as I put them both back in there respectful boxes. I really did want both, though.

He made a thinking face. "How about I sell you both for just seventy?" He suggested.

"Why?" I asked. Why would he do something like that? What was in it for him?

"Like I said, a friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine. Besides…" he stopped and leaned in close to me. "I have kinda have a soft spot for girls with glasses." He said softly to me. He pulled back and smiled at me. "So…" before I knew what I was doing, I was nodding fast as if was in front of Jasper. I fixed my glasses for they slipped down. He went around the corner and rang up my things I felt "force" to buy. I think I was down to about a dollar in my account after he swiped my card. My father might be a little upset when he finds out.

When he was done, I grabbed my bag and walked back over to Edward. "How did it go?" he asked. It actually went well. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But I didn't tell him that. I don't need him knowing he was right. Maybe later. I showed him my bags. "He got you to buy something?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded. I wondered what his first clue was; jerk. He chuckled and shook his head. "Damn, he's good. But you didn't seem nervous while talking to him and I saw a lot of smiling, which both are good."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, can go now please?' I asked in a demanding voice as I pushed passed him andwalked out the door.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "We might need to work on your people skills." He teased.

"Bite me." I told him. I didn't know what that meant. But I heard Rosa say it when she was mad so I knew it was insult, which was all I needed.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. yeah, i put Riley in there. i needed someone to be the shoe clerk, so i thought why not. _

_anyway, i want to ask something, what do you guys think about the title. i was thinking about changing it. i had a few other ideas, but if you like it the way it is, i will keep it. _

_nothing else to say. thanks for all the review, favs and alerts. you guys are amazing and dont stop until i get enough (which i never will, lol) if anyone ever come up to you and say "hey, you, stop being so amazing." then you get in your best "i'm freaking awesome" stance, look that sum b**** in the eyes and say "Look you S.O.B., I am amazing because i am awesome. dont be comin' all up in my space, trya rain on my sunshine because you're not awesome like me" then just walk away. do exactly that. _

_keep telling what you think. love to hear it. keep Reading and Reviewing. love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets. _


	10. X (Epov)

_Hello readers of this page. _

_so you want to know how much i love you guys? i love you guys so much that i am posting even though i had a busy day. let me tell you about. i woke up at nine this morning to go to the movie i didnt make it to. i have to go to church in a while and earlier, i had to go to my first dentist appointment. let me say a few things about that. first, i'm eighteen and that was my first time ever going. if you hadnt been yet, go now and dont wait like me. second, my teeth hurt and i hate the stupid scrapping sound i had to hear as she cleaned my teeth. i felt myself clinch everytime i heard it. and third, will someone please explain to my why my dentist looked like he was freaking my age. i swear, dude walked in and was like "I'll will be looking at your teeth today." i was about to be like "uh, dude, how old are you?" but i thought it would be rude. and he was cute? and he was married? like seriously...i can't. _

_okay, there was my little rant for the chapter. now on to what you came for. chp 10. look at us, on the double digits on the chapters AND reviews. we coming up in the world. lol, me being silly again. _

_enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter X**

(Epov)

I pulled into Bella's driveway. "You're home." I announced.

"Finally. Must you drive so freaking fast?" she complained.

I chuckled. "Are you always going to be this negative?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "You should talk. This coming from who did but complain our first meeting." She snapped. I did nothing but laugh. Simply because she was right.

"Maybe we should learn to not to criticize the other's methods." I suggested.

She sighed. "Agreed. I don't think there's any more for us to work, so we can be done for the day." She said.

I nodded. "Fine by me." I was more than happy to leave. I was ready to go home. I think I'm going to try to make a point to leave before her father comes home because I fear he would be all over me. I don't blame him. If I came home and saw someone like me standing next to his daughter, because I know me, I would be upset too. However, he didn't show any sign of such.

"I'll see you Monday then."

"Actually…" I stopped her. She looked at me. "I think my English teacher is giving us a test or something on Monday. You think we can meet on Sunday so you can help me?" I asked. My teacher has always been known to give grammar tests whenever we have to write a paper. Sine I know my dad will want to see it before next Saturday, I thought it would the perfect time for her to help me like she said she would.

She gave me a look. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. I didn't understand what she meant at first, and then I remembered. She was referring to last Sunday. I rolled my eyes. I told her I wouldn't do that again. Damn, what the hell I do I have to do to prove it to her? Write in it blood? I guess, just show her is the right answer.

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I will get all my sleeping done then." I answered.

She gave a confused look. "Don't you have a game or something?" she asked.

I shook my head. "We don't play the week before Homecoming. So I will be free." I wasn't surprise she didn't know. I don't know why I wasn't, I just wasn't.

She shrugged. "I have to babysit, but that's not until seven, so I don't see why not. My parents are going out around two so you can come then."

I nodded. "Is it okay I leave my things here then?" I asked. I honestly didn't feel like getting out of the car.

"I don't care." She said as she opened the door.

"Enjoy your shoes." I teased as she got out.

She looked back at me and gave a small grin. "Funny." She said before closing the door.

While I was driving home, I was thinking about Bella. I still couldn't believe she said she wasn't attracted to me. What the hell was wrong with her? Every girl was attracted to me. And I know why. I was fucking hot. I even turn myself on in certain clothes. I blamed her damn friend. She must talk about me, but not in the way I would like and change Bella's opinion of me.

But I also thought about how she acted with my "impromptu lesson". I wasn't completely honest with her on the fact on why I took her to the mall. I told her it was to get her comfortable, but there was a little more to the story. I really wanted to see how much I had to work with. It went better than I thought. I didn't expect her to smile as much as she did. I wondered if she knows the perfect smile is always looked at as flirting; and honestly she wasn't too far from that. I thought she would lose herself like she does when she's in front of Jasper. But she held her own pretty well. Though I had to force her twice, I was sort of impressed with it all.

"I'm home." I called as I walked through the door of the house. "Mom, Dad?" I called again when no one called back like they usually do.

"They're not here." My sister called back. I followed her voice into the family room.

"Where are they?" I asked when I saw her. She was hanging upside down on the couch with her feet hanging over the top. She had, what I was guess was, this month's issue of her Seventeen magazine. I don't see how she could read underside down and her head doesn't hurt.

"Dad had a meeting and will probably be back in a little while. Mom had to get started on that window display downtown. She said she will be gone all weekend."

I shook my head. "I swear, we're raising ourselves." I complained. It seems like out parents are never here; or at least not at the same time.

She sat up and sat against the arm rest. She shrugged "Yeah, probably but Dad said he would buy any dress I wanted for the dance next week and mom said she would buy the jewelry and take me shoe shopping next Friday so I don't really care." she replied.

"That's bribery, Alice."

"It's good negotiating, Edward." She corrected. She propped her feet up and used her knees as a stand for her magazine and flipped the page.

"You know Esme is going to kick your ass if she saw your feet on her couch." I told her. I think her white sway vintage couch is the only thing she loves more than the rest of us.

Alice shrugged, "What she doesn't know will not hurt her." she said. She knew how her mom was about the couch and she still put her feet on it. I would be afraid to do it even when she's not here, like now. She looked up to me for the first time since I walked in. "Where were you?" she asked.

"At the mall running an errand." I answered truthfully; well, half truthfully.

"What kind of errand?" she asked.

"One that involved me and my business." I answered because I didn't feel like coming up with a clever lie for why I was at the mall without her.

"Oh, snappy." She teased. She looked at the bags in my hand. As soon as she did, her face went from a teasing smile to a pissed look. "You jackass." She said in anger as she jumped over the couch. "You went to our store without me." she snapped. I laughed. "You're laughing but I'm seriously pissed." She concluded as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, if you stay that way, I won't give you what I got you." I threatened before walking the kitchen.

She followed me. "You got me something?" I nodded. "Oh, give me it." She demanded. We stopped at the counter. I leaned on it.

"Are you still pissed?" it was my turn to tease. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head. I chuckled before giving her the bag. I told Riley to put her pair in so I would get them mixed up.

She squeaked with glee as she grabbed the bag. She yanked the top off the box. She took the shoe out and examined it. "Hum, pink and red. Sexy and sassy." She looked at me. "I approve." She smiled. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Thanks, bro. I love them." she said. I was glad, but not surprised. I knew my sister; that was for sure.

"Sure, no prob." Before I could say anything else, my phone went off. I took it out and looked at it. It was of course Tanya. I sighed. "I have to go." I looked up and she was looking at me. "I need to go call Tanya." I told her.

"She calls and you go running." She mumbled. I looked at her.

"Alice." I started.

She rolled her eyes. "Right, trying."

"It will be worth it." I told her.

"I highly doubt that. And I hope you know I'll be trying only for you not because I wanted to be friends with that bitch." She reminded me.

I chuckled. "I know." I walked over and kissed on the forehead. "And I appreciate it. I have to go. Tell Dad I'm in my room when he get home." I told her before going upstairs.

XXX

When the school week started, the whole place was buzzing with homecoming excitement. There were posters and reminders to buy tickets and vote the king and queen.

Of course Tanya had posters for me and her. and of course she made me and all our friends wear the buttons she "made", by that I meant made me buy. I don't know why I agree to it. I honestly didn't care. I would must rather all this effort go towards prom. That was the one I cared about. But I think Tanya just want to run to beat Rosalie who was running with her boyfriend. She was promoting just as much as Tanya.

By Wednesday, I was hoping it would calm down, but I was wrong. I decided to focus on the test I had on Friday or else I would be playing.

As I turned the page, Tanya sighed hard in my ear for the thousandth time. I finally decided to answer to because I knew she wouldn't stop. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked, though I didn't really care about the answer.

"I'm so fucking bored." She answered. "When you invite me over to study, I didn't think you actually meant study." She concluded. I didn't invite her over. She said what I was doing, and I told her the honest truth. She invited herself.

"You know I need to get my grades up." I reminded her. She knew about what my dad told me, but I didn't tell her about what I was planning to do. Out of everyone who should know, she was the very last one.

"I don't understand why I have to be bored though." She whined. I rolled my eyes. I really hate when she does that. She tugged on my arm. "Take a break." She ordered.

"I need to get this done." I told her.

"A short break won't hurt. You really aren't supposed to study yourself in the ground anyways." I heard her say before I felt her chest on my arm and her breathe on my neck. "If you take a break, I'm sure we can think of something to help relax you." She said softly in my ear as she ran her hand up my leg.

I couldn't ignore what she was doing. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I wished I wanted to, but heaven knows I didn't even want to. That was one thing she knew she could do that I wouldn't stop her. Maybe, a little break will not hurt me. I turned to her and smiled. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

She gave one of her famous seductive smiles. "I think I can show you." She placed her perfectly manicured hands against my cheek before leaning in. she locked her lips around my top on and began lightly biting. she leaned in more as she tangled both of her hands in my hands.

A little longer break won't hurt.

She giggled as I grabbed her around the waist and placed her on my lap. She leaned in more and we were almost lying down.

She moved her hands down my face, to my neck and all the way to the bottom of my shirt. She went under it and started moving her nails along the crests of my abs. I gave a groan as I smiled against her lips. One of my favorite tricks of her. I pushed her shirt up to her breast.

I was about to take it off until…

I heard a throat clear. I knew it was Alice or my dad. Alice would say something and my dad wouldn't say anything. So I was only one other person.

Because of that, I pushed Tanya off me and looked at my paper again. I meant for her to land on the couch next to me, but I saw on the side of my eye that's she landed on the floor. Guess I overshot it.

Tanya angrily flipped her hair out of her face. "Edward, what the h-." she stopped when she saw the look on my face. I nodded behind me.

"Are you alright, Tanya?' I heard my mother ask in an upset voice. The same voice she always has when Tanya's over.

Tanya glared at me before giving my mom a smile. "Yeah; I just fell." She stood up and wiped her jeans.

"Maybe you should be more careful."

Tanya gave a small chuckle. "I'll remember that. Oh my gosh, Mrs. Cullen, did you make that dress?" She asked.

Esme looked down like she forgot what she was wearing. Then she looked up and gave her a fake smile. "Yes, I did. Tanya. Do you like it?" she asked. I'm sure Esme wouldn't worry too much if Tanya didn't like.

Tanya nodded. "I love it. You will have to make me one for the dance on Saturday." She gushed. She's tries so hard to get on my mother's good side. I don't think I've ever seen her work so hard for someone's approval. I guess that was the best way was to talk about clothes, considering my mom's career.

"There's a thought." Esme replied, not changing her tone from the moment she walked in on us. Just like always, no matter how much my mother loves talking about job and work, Tanya's comments had no effect.

It might be time to run interferes. I turned and looked at Esme. She had her arms crossed and a look on her face that told me she clearly wasn't too excited about my girlfriend being in the house. She definitely wasn't happy about seeing on my lap like that, I'm sure. I smiled at her. "Hi mom."

She looked down at me. She gave me a more genuine smile than she gave Tanya. "Hello Edward. How was school?"

"Okay. I thought you were at a meeting about your display." I said.

"Clearly" she mumbled as her eyes shifted to Tanya. I know she didn't like her, but could she be a little less obvious about it. She looked back at me. "It was cut short. I'm going to start dinner." She shifted her attention to Tanya again. "Will you be accompanying us for dinner, Tanya?" she asked. I was sure she didn't care about the answer. She just asked to be polite. That was Esme. She was always as polite as she could be.

I turned back to Tanya to see her response. I had to say, I was glad she shook her head. No need to have an awkward dinner tonight. "I want to finish up some posters to hang up for tomorrow." She walked over to me. she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. "Nice see you again, Mrs. Cullen." She said to my mom. She did nothing but nod in return. Tanya pulled me. I guess I was walking her to the door. "I don't like her." she said when we got there.

"Tanya." I sighed. She does this all the damn time. I did not feel like hearing this. I can't handle it right now.

"Seriously. What is her problem? She should fucking love me. I am much better than that disappointment of a daughter." She snapped.

When I said I didn't feel like hearing it, I meant it. I grabbed her. "Tanya, stop." She gave me a looked. I sighed again. I knew she wasn't going to let me stop there. I gave her one of my best smiles. "Why does it matter? I like you. Who give a damn what anyone else thinks?' I said, knowing that would shut her the hell up for the time being.

She smiled. "You're right." she leaned in and kissed me. He shoots and scores again. She could be a handful. But I knew what she wanted to hear so she was easy to deal with. "I love you." She said when she pulled away. Expect when she says that. I can do without those words being spoken. Especially as often as she uses them.

I smiled and nodded. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow, sexy." I told her as I opened to the door for her. I wondered if she noticed I didn't say it back. I said it to her once. I don't say it to anyone but my family, like at all. So, yeah…That was my damn limit. After she left, I walked back to the family room. I saw my mother standing the same place with the same expression. "What?" I asked her.

She crooked an eyebrow. "Don't 'what' me. You know how I feel about just you and her in the house like that." she said seriously,

"We're doing homework." I lied.

"So, when I walked in, you were studying what? The only thing you two were planning on studying on was each other's anatomy." Of course we were. I don't even know why I said what I did when she clearly walked in on us. Esme shook her head. "As much as your father and I will try, we can't stop you and your sister from growing up. With that being said, you do have a room of your own and I would appreciated if you didn't do that with that girl on my couch." That girl. That was the name Esme always called Tanya. Fortunately she was too polite to say it when Tanya was actually around.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why you're freaking out. We were just making out." I told her as I grabbed my books.

She walked over to me. "Yes, I saw that. But I know that 'just making out' can lead to other things. Why do you think you have a sister that's only six months younger than my marriage? Don't get me wrong, I love your father, but that's why I don't mind it. But I've never heard you express any kind of love for that girl. Do you love her?" she snapped.

I shrugged. "I like her." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I 'like' my assistant, but I won't start a family with him." she concluded.

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" I asked.

"No Edward, I don't think that. Accidents can happen. I went to school with girls like her. Hell, I was friends with some. I know the tricks."

I have a hard breathe. "We're safe. Is that what you want to hear? I always make sure we have something. Now can we stop talking about this please?" I begged as I pushed things in my bag. I just wanted her stop. I don't know what her and Alice's deal was, but I was dating Tanya. Sometimes I wish they will just get over it.

When I looked up, Esme gave a small smile. She placed her hands on my cheeks. "Just be safe with her. And I don't mean with your manhood, though that's a pretty damn good start, I mean with you head and your heart. You might think it's fun and games now, but it won't be when you're being held back because of something. Okay?" she said. She was calmer. That was a sign this thing was coming to an end. I nodded. "Good. I love you, son. I want the best for you and Alice." She said.

I nodded again. "I love you too mom. I understand. I have her handled. Don't worry about it." I told her.

She chuckled. "I'm a mom, that's what I do best." She joked. I had to chuckle back. "Help me with dinner." She said. It in was in the form of a request, but I knew I didn't have much of a choice. So I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. When we got there, she gave me some tomatoes to rise and cut. I guess she was making ravioli tonight for dinner. It was the only time she used tomatoes, when she was making some kind of pasta. "What is she making posters for, anyways?" she asked as she looked for the ravioli cutter in one of the cabinets.

I gave a chuckle. "You don't care." I assumed.

"Yes, I do Edward." She replied.

I thought it was best to just tell her. She wasn't going to let if I don't now. "Homecoming is this Saturday. She wants to run for king and queen." I explained.

She turned to me. "And you don't?" she assumed.

I shrugged. "Not really. I don't really care about it. Beside, Emmett and girlfriend are running. I don't really want to run against my friend." I told her.

She nodded. "Very mature of you. So why run?" she asked.

"Tanya wants both Homecoming and prom queen. Sometimes, I find it easier to not argue with her. "

She gave a light chuckle as she shook her head. Even though I did hear her, I knew she was saying "be careful" in her head. "I'm sure you will make a good king. You know your father was both Homecoming and Prom king for three years." She told me.

Where did she think I got my style, smile and people skills from? My dad was the king of popularity. It sucked, but I was still only a very close second. Well, until he dies. "I know. How did you know?"

"He told me on our first date. Thought it would impress me." she replied.

"Did it?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I thought the whole thing was a little shallow. I was actually a little turned off that eh brought something like that up on the a first date." She answered. I wanted to laugh. She sounded like Bella. In fact, that something I'm sure she would say. I could almost hear her voice say the exact same words; or at least bigger words that mean the same thing.

"Were you anything like that?" I couldn't help but ask.

She shook her head. "I went to an all-girl school. And when that time came around, I was already gone. I graduate early and was already at college. That's why I thought it was shallow" She explained.

"But she's a queen to me." I heard my father's voice. I turned to the entry to the kitchen. He was in scrubs. I wondered why. "And all this time I thought I was doing nothing but impressing you." He teased.

"Hi honey." She said before walking over to him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on lips. "Why are you in scrubs?" she asked him the same question I was wondering.

He sighed hard. "We were low on surges and there was a rush surgery. I started out being there to assistant, but we started losing the guy and I had to take over. I didn't get a chance to change." He explained.

"Are you home for the night?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Then that's all that matters. And now you can relax." She said

"I'm sure you can help me." he flirted before kissing again. Uh…ew. That was the second one. That was the time I usually gone. I was happy for my dad. He looks at her like the first time I met her. That's how he always looks at her. I can tell he loves her. But I can't handle being around them for too long. They were way too sugary sweet for me.

"I think I'm going to work on my homework." I excused myself as I walked around them.

"Wait a minute, son." Carlisle stopped me. I turned to him. I saw he let go of her now. "Don't you have something to show me?" he asked.

I knew what he was talking about. "Dad…"

"Edward, I need something to allow you to play on Saturday." He interrupted me. I sighed. I knew this was coming. I just didn't think it was so soon. What if he wanted an A and what if what I had wasn't not enough for him to let me play? "Edward." He called again. I walked over to my bag. I pulled out the pop quiz I took on Monday. I asked Bella to help me last Sunday on some things since I never have a game the week before Homecoming and I got all my sleeping done on Saturday. I was glad I did, because Monday morning, my English teacher gave us a pop quiz on comma placements.

I handed the paper to my father. He looked at it. Then he looked at me. "A B minus?" he questioned. I nodded. "What, did you cheat?" I shook my head. "Bribed the teacher?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Did he really have so little faith in me? Or did he just think I would take the easy way out. I considered it, but I figured the "easy way" will only get me so far. I shook my head again.

"I just studied, like you told me to." I said.

He looked at the paper to make sure the grade was right. Then he nodded. "Looks like the team will be winning with their star player this Saturday. Well done, son." He approved as he gave it back.

"Thanks." I said as I took it and put it back in my bag. He started to walk away, but I stopped him. "Hey dad." He stopped and looked at me. "Will you be at the game?" I asked. I know how busy his and my mom's schedule is, so I usually don't worry about him coming. But this one was my last Homecoming game. It would be nice to have my father there; especially when he thought I wouldn't be playing.

He pushed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not sure, son. We'll have to see." Was all he said before walking into the kitchen. I sighed. I should have seen that coming.

I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder. I was about to go to my room, but I got blocked because my sister was bouncing down the stairs while talking on her phone. She smiled. I wondered who she was talking to. "Thanks Jasper. See you later." She said before hanging up. "I have a date to the dance Saturday." She announced excitedly.

"With Jasper?" I asked.

She nodded. "He agreed to take me. He said something about he didn't have any one to ask. I don't go to places along. So we agree we should just go together"

"Why? You don't like him, do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business…"

I crossed my arms. "He's my best friend and you're my sister. Of course it's my business." I interrupted. I told her that, but the real reason was because of Bella. Our deal was I would get her his attention. I can't do that if my sister is all over him. I was more afraid that if Bella saw that, she would stop helping me. It was selfish, yes, but I couldn't have that happen when I was just making some process.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I don't. He's smart and nice and really hot, but not my type. I honestly see him nothing more than a friend. I'm really just going with him so I have someone to dance and take pictures with. He's really more like a prop." She answered.

"So nice of you." I mumbled. She stuck her tongue out.

"Edward and Alice, come help me." I heard Esme called. I nodded towards the kitchen then followed Alice.

XXX

I looked to my left then to right. Both sides were blocked. I would have tried to run it, but it was about fifty yards. If I get tackled, there's wasn't enough time to set up for another try. We could try for a fielded goal, but that will only give us one more point. We were down by one and that wouldn't be enough to win. It will only tie us. And I didn't want to play in over time. If we did, I would most likely get sacked and we wouldn't be able to score.

Then I looked ahead. I saw Jasper running towards the end zone. He could catch it. I know he could.

I took two steps back before slinging the ball across the field. He caught it and the last ten yards. And…

"Cullen throws the ball and Hale scores the touchdown. Spartans win their Homecoming game." We heard the announcer yell. Everyone cheered.

Tanya, of course, was the first to run on the field and to me. She jumped in my arms. She took my helmet off and gave me a hard kiss. "Great throw, baby." She cheered.

I smiled. "Thanks, babe. Go congratulate the rest of the team. I need to go talk to my family."

"Okay." She smiled. I was surprise she didn't pout. The excitement of a win, I suppose. It didn't give her enough energy to talk back. If that was the case, she needed to be excited all the damn time then. Sometimes, I just want to do what I say, like now. She walked away to go talk to the other players.

I looked around before I spotted my sister with my mother. I walked over to them. "There's Mr. All-Star." My sister teased.

"Good game, sweetheart." My mom said before hugging me.

I hugged her back. "Thanks mom. Where's dad?" I asked because I didn't see him with them.

"Yeah, I thought I saw him." Alice said. She did. I knew she did because I saw him when the game started and every time I looked up during our breaks and time outs. I stopped looking during third quarter because we were down and I needed to focus.

My mom sighed. "Bad news, kids. There was an accident and he had to leave during half time. He told me to tell you that he hopes you understand, good luck and he's proud of you because knows you're going to win. And he was right." she smiled as she patted my arm.

I should have known it he wouldn't stay. It's just too good to be true. I know his job and I know his hours are crazy. I wish I can say I understand and I wish wasn't disappointed, but I didn't and I was. There were other people and they don't need just him all the time.

He could turn off his stupid phone for one damn day. Was it too much to fucking ask to have my whole family for one of my last major games of my high school career? I guess so since my dad wasn't here. Well, he was, but not to stay. I guess it had to be good enough, like always.

I handed her my helmet. "Yeah. I understand." I grumbled before I walked away. I guess I'll celebrate my win with my friends, because it clearly doesn't matter to all my family.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_so, one person say something about the title. they said they liked it and it was okay. no one else has said anything about so i guess i will keep it as such. but you do have something to say, please tell me. it will only make me improve. but like i keep saying, say it in a nice way. there are ways to help people improve than being a jerk about it. i say that because i think you all are kinda of scare to say something bad. if you dont like something or something just dont make sense, then tell me. _

_oh, btw, i really really want a cover for this and APL. so if someone can make me one, i would really really really __appreciate. _

_thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. you all are freaking A to the M-azing and i love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets. _


	11. XI (Bpov)

_Hey, you. yeah you reading this page. were you expecting a new chapter of MrzCena's recent story, O.f.C.? well, you are in luck because you have come to the right place! yay you! lol_

_so here we are, yet another chp. i heard i'm good with the updates. well you guys are doing great with the reviews. so let's give it up for the both of us! *clapping cheering* YAY US!_

_sorry for the late update. i woke up early this morning to go somewhere. when i came back i meant to do it before i laid down for my nap but i didnt get around to it. then i slept way longer than i would wished, so yep, here we are. oh well, right. _

_Ok, enough of my silliness, enjoy the chp. _

* * *

**Chapter XI**

(Bpov)

I had to say, I was quiet shocked when Edward asked to meet on Saturday because he was afraid he so going to have a test or something today at school. I guess I should accept the fact that he was actually serious to all this.

He proved it again when he came on Monday. I was in my room when the doorbell rang. "I got it, Mom." I yelled. I had to run from my room upstairs to the door because my mom was in the living room and I didn't want her to answer it. I normally wouldn't be bother with her. Most of the time when she flirts with one person, and she's done with them. But this time, considering who his parents, I think she might make an expectation.

She turned to me when I walked down the last step. "You really shouldn't rush down the stairs like that dear. It makes your face look more washed out." she said in disgusted.

I rolled my eyes. Does she really have to point out every little blemish I have? I realize they're there. I don't need her commentaries. "Thanks so much for the tip." I mumbled before walking to the door. When I opened the door, he was locking his car. "Bonjour." I greeted him in my poor excuse for an accent when he turned back around. He gave a confused look. I chuckled. "It's French for 'hello'. Sorry, I was just doing my French homework." I explained. He nodded as he walked in.

Renée turned and gave her best smile to Edward. "Hi handsome." Geez, mom. She doesn't even greet my father like that.

Edward gave a polite smile back. "Hi Ms. Swan." He said back.

I grabbed his wrist. "Come on." I told him in his ear. I pulled away and saw my mom asking a question with her eyes. It was mostly something along the lines of "what was that?" I rolled my eyes again, making she saw. Now she was just being ridiculous. I pulled him to the office.

"Your mom kind of makes my uncomfortable." He admitted when we got there. I chuckled. I never heard that before. I thought I was the only one felt that.

"Just ignore her. she will leave you alone when she realize it doesn't affect you." I told him as he sat on the couch. I walked over to the shelf where I kept the books for our sections. I grabbed the dictionary. "First things first." I told him as I walked back over to him. He sighed hard. "No complaining, remember?" I reminded him on what he said when he dropped me off at my house Friday.

"Fine." He sighed. "What's the word, this week?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

I opened the large book. "Let's see, the next letter is B, so…" I looked through the list of words beginning with the letter B. then I found one that should be as easy for him to use in every conversation as the first one. "How about 'Bigot'?" I asked.

"That sounds foreign." He complained.

I shook my head. "Fine. How about…" I looked for another word. "'Blight'?"

"The meaning?" he asked.

"It means to cause damage or harm. An example of it can be something along the lines of 'She hit his car with a bat and blighted his highlights'." I explained.

He shrugged. "Fine."

"Did you work on your paper?" I asked as I closed the book and placed it on the table..He nodded. "Want to me to look over it again?" I asked.

He shook his head. "My sister looked over it for me last night. It should be good to turn in tomorrow." He answered.

"What's next?" I asked He reached in his bag and pulled out his math homework. I took a look at it. I realized that since I was in AP Cal, I already did most of what on his paper last year. "Shouldn't be too hard?" I say aloud.

For the next hour, we worked on what he had for his math homework. When we were done with the sheet, I urged we use some examples from the book. He complained that he didn't want to and that we didn't have to. Then he agreed when I asked if he understood it enough to point when he could admit it without my help. I leaned into closer to him so I could get a closer of look of his work.

"What do you do now?" I asked as he worked on another problem.

"Don't I solve it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He thought for a moment. "Do I distribute?" he questioned as he looked at me. I nodded. He looked back at the paper and did just that. "Now what?" he asked when he was done.

"You tell me." I replied. He looked at it. I saw he was confused and didn't quite know the answer. I decided to give him a clue. "It's the last step." I hinted.

"Combine like terms." He answered. I nodded. When he got the okay, he finished the problem. He pushed the paper towards me when he was done. "Is that right?" he asked. I looked over it. I redid the problem in my head to make sure he got the right answer.

I looked at him and smile. "Yeah, it is. Good job." I praised. I took the paper and wrote a problem I made up in my head. I made sure it was easier enough for him to do it on his own and for me to know the answer just by looking at it. I pushed the paper back to him. "Try this one on your own." I told him. He gave me look for skepticism. "You can do it. Just try." I told him. He sighed and looked back at the paper. I watched him as he worked and resisted the urge to correct him when he made a mistake. When he was done, I saw him look at it before giving it to me. Then he took it and fixed the mistake he made before handing it to me. I looked at it for the intended second before nodding. "You're right." I told him.

He smiled. "Cool." He gave a small celebration.

I looked at my watch. It was almost 8:30. "My dad will be home soon." I told him.

"That's my cue." He said. I laughed as he took the sheet out my hand.

"By the way, did you take that test you were worried about?" I asked as I helped him gather his things.

"Quiz." He corrected before nodding. "And yeah, we did. It was only ten questions. It was so short, she graded it in class." He answered.

"Let me see it." I told him. He looked at me. I figured if I look at the work and the exams he was being handed back, I could see his progress. That allows me to see how much and where we need to work on next. "Just let me see it." I repeated when he didn't make a move to get it. He rolled his eyes as he took his bag off his shoulder. He reached in and grabbed a piece of notebook paper then handed it to me. I looked at the red letter in the corner. I blinked a few times to makes sure my glasses were working correctly. They were. "A B minus. Pretty good." I approved as I handed it back.

"Yeah, let's hope my father will think so." He mumbled as he stuffed in back in his bag.

"You don't think he will?" I questioned. Even if it was a low B, it was still a B. coming from a D, it seem like it was something to be proud.

He shrugged after tossing his bag back on his shoulder. "When he puts his foot down on something, he wants all or nothing. I just don't think a low B will be good enough for me to play in Saturday's game. But we'll see." He explained as we walked to the door. "Oh speaking of Saturday…" he stopped and turned to me. He gave a smile before reaching in his pocket. "Tanya wants to run for King and Queen, so she made these. Please keep in mind that this is just a prototype." He said before handing me something.

I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a black button with pink block letters. "'Vote 4 Tanya and Edward. They're T-E-rrific'." I read off it. I gave a laugh. "That's uh…clever?" I said with question mark because I wasn't quite sure if that was the word I wanted to use.

Edward laughed. "No, it's really not." He replied. "I think's its lame, but like I said. It's just a prototype so you can have that one." he assured.

I had to say, that was nice of him. Too bad I couldn't take it. "Thank you, but I can't take this." I said as I started to hand it back.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because of Rosa." I started.

When I said her name, I saw his realization come on his face. "Your best friend is running." He concluded.

I nodded. "Yes, and she would literally try to kill me if she saw me with this on. Besides, it wouldn't do any good because of the fact that I'm not even going to the dance."

"Why not?" he interrupted me.

I shrugged. "I told you. That's not the dance I care about." I reminded him. He nodded. "And not only that, but it's not like many people really listens to me. I think by me wearing something for you, you would most likely lose votes." I told him in a light tease.

"That actually wouldn't be so bad." He mumbled.

He looked at me then tilted his head. Why was he looking at me like that? "What?" I inquired.

"Are you always down on yourself like that?" he asked.

I wondered where that came from. I don't remember giving him the impression that I did, beside right at this moment of course. "I guess."

"Why?" he asked again. I think I was getting drained with all his "why?". Why did he feel the need to know everything all of a sudden?

I shrugged. "I just say what I know what everyone else is thinking. I found if I say first, it might not hurt as much when others do. Though it doesn't stop people from saying it anyways." I told him.

"You shouldn't. If you show you don't care and act like you don't believe you have any flaws, people won't have a gateway to them. Maybe that's something else we should work on." He looked down and saw my hand reached out for him to take the button in my hand. He looked back at me. "Keep it; I told you, I think its lame. I'll tell Tanya I lost it or something." He said with a shrugged before turning away from me. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He said over his should as he walked to his car.

"See you later." I said before closing the door. I looked at the button. He was right; it was "lame" as he put it. But it was nice of him to let me keep it. I stuffed it in the pouch of my hoodie before climbing the stair back to my room to finish my homework.

XXX

_How the heck does that word mean again? _I thought intensely as I looked over my French homework. I really regret signing up for this class. It was the hardest one I ever had to take. I couldn't for the life of me remember the stupid word. And I didn't want to look in the book because I wanted to try to do it all without it. What was it, what was it?

"What in the world are you still doing here?" I heard a voice. I looked up from my notebook. I looked over my glasses to my mother. What does this woman want now? "It's Saturday. You should be at the dance." She urged.

I shook my head. "No I shouldn't. I told you I wasn't going." I reminded her as I looked at down again. She's been bugging me all week about the silly Homecoming dance that was happening tonight. She even drop hints to Edward should ask me, who also thought I should go, when he was here Friday. I made sure I stressed to the both of them that I didn't want to go. Unlike my mother, Edward dropped the subject after the third time of me repeating it. When he left, she made a comment about he knows he out of my league and that was why he gave up so easy.

She sighed. "Isabella, I keep telling you; if you put on a little make up and actually do your hair rather than throwing it up in that mess, you would have gotten a date." She urged.

"I didn't go because no one asked me." I told her. That might have been part of the reason. Even if someone did cared enough to ask me to it, I would have most likely rejected the offer. For one, I doubt it would have been the certain person I wanted because I still look the way I do. And for two, because of the main reason I didn't go.

"Then why not?" she demanded as if I was speaking of committing some kind of crime.

I rolled my eyes before looking at her. "I didn't go because I don't care about it." I told her again. That wasn't the dance I cared about. I much rather be at home catching up on some much needed studying then to get a dress and pertain to have a good time when I know for sure I wouldn't. The only dance, the only high school event I wished to attend was the one at the end of the year. That one was the only one that mattered to me. "Can you please leave me alone? I need to study."

She shook her head. "I don't see how you can sit there while your whole school is out having a good time? You always do this. How do you expect to get anywhere if you're always sitting home with no one or nothing but your silly little books?" She ranted. She was starting again. Once she gets like this, there is nothing I can say to stop her. It's best to just get up and walk away while she was talking. I gather my pen, notebook and bag before getting up and leaving dad's office. "Where are you going?"

"To see if dad needs help with my truck." I answered as I walked pass her.

"You really should really let your father alone with that. Working on cars is not for young ladies." She said as I left the house. I walked to our small garage on the side of the house.

When I walked in there, I glad to see that my father was really working on my car. I was saying that to get away from her, and didn't expect to see him actually working out here. "Damn it." He cursed before something crashed to the floor.

"Dad." I placed my things on the floor before walking over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me that his infamous grin. "Hey, Bells. Sorry about that outburst." He said. He was the only one I knew who took my dislike for swear words seriously. It might be because he knew why I felt the way I did about them. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just cut myself on something." He said.

"Need me to go get something?" I asked.

He looked at his hand. "Uh, no. I think I'm okay enough to finish." He said when he saw he wasn't bleeding.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I went to get my things from the floor.

"Trying to stop that ticking we hear when the car is being started." He answered as he picked up whatever it was he dropped. I wasn't too good with the names of the tools he used. "What about you?" he asked.

"Hiding from your wife." I muttered as I did my trick to open my cab door. Sometimes it gets stuck and I have to get some kind of thing to get it opened. Now was one of those times. After I opened it, I climbed inside behind the wheel. I left the door open so I could talk to Charlie.

"She giving you a hard time again?" he asked.

"Is there a time where she isn't?" I replied.

He sighed before reaching in the open top to do something. "Bells, I really wish you and your mother would get along." He said from behind the hood.

"And I really wish she didn't feel the need to change me all the time."

"I'm sure she doesn't; she just wants you to have more friends. She has a funny way of going about it. Maybe try listening to the message more than the words."

I sighed. "Why are you always taking her side?" I pouted.

"I'm not. I just…" he stopped and sighed. He closed the hood and looked at me through the window shield. "I just want to try to get the peace. You only have a few more months and then you leave us. I want you to hold on until then. The last thing I want is that you pick a school far away from here out of spite. You might be away from her, but you'll be away from me too. Do you want to leave me too?" he asked.

I gave a small smile. "I guess not. But can you talk to her sometimes. It's not just me, you know."

He chuckled. "I will; but after tomorrow. Let's let her be 'Miss Queen Bee' for her birthday." He said. When he said that, I remembered that tomorrow was my mother's thirty-fifth birthday. That should be fun. Once a year, she talks about all her failures and the things she could have done with her life. She never says it's because of me that she didn't, but it's always heavily implied. "Did you get her something?" he asked. I nodded. I brought her some diamond earrings she was looking at a month ago. Unlike her, I get her what she wants for her birthday. He smiled. "Good girl." He walked over and kissed my forehead. "You're almost there." He reminded once again.

"Thanks." I replied drily. He left me in the garage. When he did, I turned on my phone to play my music while I finished up my homework. When I was done, I walked back in the house. Before my mom had the chance to get to me, I went up to my room. As I soon as I got there, my laptop binged to tell me had an incoming video call. I pressed answer. I smiled at Rosalie on my screen. "Hey Rosa."

"That's Queen Rosa." She corrected.

I laughed. "My deepest apologies, my majesty." I teased as I gave a fake bow. She giggled at me. "Cute tiara. So I'm conjecturing you and Emmett won tonight" I commented.

She nodded with a wide smile. "Not that there was any doubt. Next thing on the list, dance scholarship; then prom queen and then I can graduate with everything on my list done and then University of New York her I come. By the way, I don't give a damn if I have to buy your dress, dress you and drag you there myself; you will be at prom to see me be crowned." She threated.

I laughed at her. "I will have to look at my schedule." I teased again. She rolled her eyes. She must know I was not stepping anywhere near that dance if I didn't get what I wanted.

"But you should have been there tonight. You should have seen the look on Tanya's face when they placed the tiara on my head. Too funny."

I shook my head. "No one would want me there." I reminded her.

"I wanted you there. Who give a damn about everyone else? Izzie, you have got to stop caring what others think. I don't, so why should you?"

"There's one thing you're missing. I am not you. I don't look nowhere near as good as do."

She shook her head. "I don't understand why you don't see all that damn hottest you possess."

She was speaking craziness again. she swears up and down that I was pretty. I don't know where she gets the idea of. "Because I don't. And you're the only one who thinks that way."

She shook her head. "I'm sure everyone thinks that. They're just too afraid of Tanya to disagree with her. It's a good thing I have my own damn opinion or you would never hear the truth. You'll be walking around with these lies in your head. Bella, the only reason Tanya says the things she does and tries makes people believe that you're anything but sexy beautiful is because she knows you look better than her."

Now I know she was crazy. Tanya jealous of me because I am prettier than her? Yeah right. The only thing she might be jealous is that other people get too look at her all day when she can only look at herself in a mirror or something else shiny. I didn't say this out loud because I knew Rosa would just continue going back and forward with me. I didn't feel like hearing her same arguments. The ones she gave me were enough for one night.

I gave her a small smile. "Shouldn't you be getting your beauty rest now?" I asked just to get away from this conversation

"Bella…" she urged.

"Good night my queen." I said before hanging up on her.

XXX

"Happy Birthday!" my dad and I cheered when my mom walked in the kitchen. I believe his cheer was more jovial than mine. In fact, I knew it was. I put on a smile for my father. I was never too excited when this time of year comes around.

She smiled. "Oh. You two remembered." She gushed as if this was the first time we said it today. Every year, she anticipates a "happy birthday" every time she walks in a room. It certainly gets exasperating after the third time.

"Of course, Sweetheart." Charlie entertained her as he walked over and kissed on the cheek.

She grinned as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she turned to me. When she did, she gave a disgusted groan. "You could've at least put on some descent clothes for my birthday, dear." She said to me when she saw my sweatpants that were rolled at the waist and one of my looser shirts in which it hung off my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. It was Sunday, what did she expect from me; that I would be all dressed up? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. Truthfully, she should just be contented with me being to begin with. I saw Charlie looking at me again. His face was telling me to try again. I gave a soft sigh before looking back at my mom. I smiled. "I would have, but I lend my dress you gave me to Rosa." I informed her.

My mother shook her head. "Honestly, Bella. It's as if you don't appreciate all the hard work I do for you." She complained.

I shrugged. "Selfish, I guess." I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement." She sighed. "But it's probably best. I'm sure she fills out that dress much better than you do." She replied. I shifted my eyes to him. They might as well been saying "see, see what she does to me?" he just smiled. It was saying "it's her birthday; humor her." and humor her I will.

"Dear, how about we enjoy this wonderful meal Bella made for you?" he suggested, changing the subject.

She smiled. "Let's. It's one thing she correctly learned from me." she gloated. Because it was the only thing I cared enough about to learn. She says I need to learn to cook because that was one of the sure ways to a man's heart. I only learned because if she, for some reason, was to stop cooking, I would probably starve to death.

We sat down and ate the dinner I made for my mother. Through I am able, and sometimes even better than my mother, I'm not the one usually cooking. The only reason I did today because she refused to cook for her birthday and my father was incapable of making anything besides hot dogs. So unless she was in the mood to eat out, which was hardly ever, I was the only source of food for that one day out of the year.

"That was great, Bells." Charlie said when we were done and he was wiping his mouth.

"Thanks." I smiled.

My mother shrugged. "The chicken was a little dry." She complained. This was one of the times I believed I did better than her. And like any other time I feel I did okay, she finds something wrong with it. It was what she was best at. I was going to comment, but I saw Charlie's eyes again. So I just sighed. I reached for another roll. She made a disgusted face. "You don't need that, Isabella." she said before reaching to take the roll out my hand. "I think you've had enough carbs for the night." She commented.

I gave a small smile as I wiped my hands on my pants. "You're right." I entertained yet another comment. I wish this day would hurry and be over already.

"Of course I am." She said as she dropped the roll back in the basket. At least she didn't say "I can have it because I'm perfect. You can't because you're not" by not eating it either. That was something. "Now presents." She demanded with excitement. I gave her my gift first. Then Dad gave her his gift. She cheered when she unwrapped it and saw the light blue box, hinting it was something from Tiffany's, one of her favorite and most high priced stores. I'm sure he had to go all the way to Seattle to get whatever it was. I wondered how much it was. No doubt it was more than he could afford. Of course, I wasn't astonished. When doesn't he go all out for her? That's why I insist on going first because I know his present will outshine mine.

Then dad went to go get the cake. Of course she made another comment about me not needing it. Again I just smiled and told her she was right. He placed it on the table with lit candles. "Make a wish, dear." He cooed as he sat back down.

She closed her eyes; I'm assuming doing just that. She was always more into stuff like that than I was. I never made a wish on my candles. I closed my eyes and counted to ten to feign like I did and that was pretty much it. I never saw the point of doing such. It wasn't like it was going to come true. It could be like believing in the tooth fairy, having something pleasant and appealing to believe in while you still can.

She opened her eyes. She turned to me and smiled at me. "Isabella, would you like to I wished for?" she asked.

I smiled back. "I don't believe you should announce it, mother." I replied, not caring one way or another what she wished for.

"Not when it's involving someone else. You have to tell when it's have something to do with someone else. And my wish was more for you than for me." She answered.

I gave a puzzled look. "Excuse me?" I replied.

"I wished for you to stop talking like that and dressing like that. I wished for you to stop being the outcast all the time and for you to be popular." she told me. I should have known it was something like that. No wonder she was so keen to tell me. "You would be much happier with yourself if you were, dear." She went on.

Little does she know, I would be _happy_ if she stopped saying things like that. I already have one person reminding me I'm something I'm not. Do I really need my own my mother coming at me too? When would I get a break? "I'm perfectly content with myself, mother." I answered in an annoyed tone. She was starting to reach the limit I set for myself earlier.

"You say that, but think of how much better things will be for you if you were the most wanted girl at your school. Every guy waiting to be with you" She said with glee.

"Uh, Renée …" my father said interrupted timidly before she got too far, like we both knew where she was going. He always gets that way he sounded when she talks about the opposite sex like that. I think it was because it reminded him of her past. I was sure that was something he wanted me to stay away from. He didn't have to worry about me, though. "This is your day. We should be talking about you." He said, hoping her favorite subject would get her attention off me.

She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Let's talk about me. Thirty-five and haven't done much of anything." she complained.

"That's not true. You're a great teacher and a good mother." he said. I gave a little cough, the thing I do when I try to hide a laugh that I know I shouldn't have. The first one might be true, but I knew the second one was a lie and he was just saying it to be nice. He shot a look to me. I shifted my eyes away from him.

"Yes, I'm just a teacher. I wish this was twelve years ago. Those are times to talk about." She grinned as I'm sure the thoughts came rushing back.

Unfortunately, they came rushing back to me. "You mean the time where dad was working while you left me with some random person to go party and drink like you were some college student?" I replied before I could stop it. Well, no point in trying to stop it now. It was out there. As soon as I finished the last word, I felt a pinch in my arm. I shifted my eyes back to my father. He could pinch me all he wanted, it didn't change that I already said it; not that I regretted it much.

"That's what I should have been, Isabella. I could have gone college, maybe in business school."

"What business would you have ran, mother?" I asked perfunctorily. Here it comes. I wondered what took her so long to get here.

"I don't know, but I could have. Maybe even become C.E.O. of something. Maybe traveled and seen the world. I could have done something with my life."

"If it wasn't for me?" I interrupted with a guess, though I knew the answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Isabella. You know I would never say that." out loud, she forgot to said.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Bella." My father warned.

"You don't even appreciate how much I gave up. You can't even dress appropriately. That's the least you can do." She answered.

"Renée ."

And so it begins. "Mom, what you think is appropriate is not appropriate for me. If you paid attention to what I do in my life and stop trying to change every little thing about it, you would know that." I snapped her. Now I knew it was her birthday. What would be a Renée Birthday Celebration without our annual fight, which usually ended with someone crying?

It would be something normal. But that can't happen because a day, especially this specific one, can't go by without her reminding me how nothing I do is acceptable for her.

"Isabella, I'm only trying to help."

"You're trying to make into you. I don't want to be like you."

"Why not? I had a great high school life. so many friends and guys surrounded me. You only have one friend and Rosalie is too pretty and popular for a friend that's below her like that. You need to meet her standards."

"You mean meet your standards." I challenged.

"Well, it's better than whatever you're doing now. And if for one single second, you would stop being so selfish all the time, you see that what I'm doing is for you." She expressed like I was actually supposes to have some kind of conviction in her and the things she stood for. But I couldn't. I couldn't pretend like she was right and the only way to have a great four years was the way she lived them because it was. I didn't want the experience she had. It might have been the one for her, but not for me.

I was done playing nice. It was almost ten. As far as I was concern, the time for good daughter was over.

I gave a laugh. "Right. I don't want you to pick and prep me like I'm your life size doll. I'm such a selfish, spoiled brat." I shot back. I stood up. "Sucks you had someone like me, uh?" I said before walking out the room. I heard my father call after me. "I'm going to do my homework." I called back.

"Why the hell do you do that to her, Renée?" I head my father snap to her in a low voice before I went up the stairs.

"It's for her own good." I heard her snap back.

So much for keeping the peace, I guess.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom the page. _

_nothing to say or report, just will someone please, please make me a cover? i'll love you forever and be your best friend..._

_Okay, now it's getting creepy. anyways, thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. you all keep me writing. (because my love for story telling has nothing to do with it.) keep on Reading & Reviewing. love you all._

_Luv & Rockets. _

_oh, i want to leave you with one of my fav lines from a movie. i want to leave this because of something i saw on this show call Hit the Floor on VH1. i dont know if you all watch it or not but my mom and i do and we love it. and if you do too and saw the most recent ep, you would know why i want to make this comment._

_"Make that money. don't let it make you." my friend said it to me on my fb status, i thought it fitted. now the chp, life just period. ok, see you in two days. _


	12. XII (Epov)

_hey, guess what day it is. yes my wonder readers, its update day! yay! i swear, i think i get just as excited as you guys. i'm excited to have you all read it_

_nothing much more to say, but enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter XII**

(Epov)

After practice, I raced as I fast I could to Bella's house. It ran later than normal today from some reason. It was almost as if he forgot we weren't practicing for the Homecoming game anymore. I honestly think he did. Let's be honest, he wasn't the youngest teacher there.

I looked the clock on the radio. I was only four minutes late. I might be a little more than five minutes, but I know I could make it under ten. I made the last few turns before pulling up in her drive way.

I barely knocked once when the door before it swung open. When it did, Bella was glaring at me. I don't think I ever seen someone look so mad. "You're late." She greeted in a snapped. I looked my watch. Okay, I didn't make here under ten minutes, but it was _only_ ten minutes. Why the hell was she so pissed?

I gave her a smile, though I knew it would do no good. "I know, but practice ran late -."

"Seem like someone forgot what I said about excuses." She interrupted. I should have known that was coming.

I sighed. I knew there was only one thing she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again." I promised. She didn't change her expression when I was done. "Can I come in?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment before rolling her eyes. She turned and walked away but left the door open. "So, I'm okay?" I asked as I followed her.

"Not quite." She said when we got in the room we're usually in. she walked over to the desk. She placed a piece of paper and a pen on the desk. She looked at me with a face that held a lot of thought behind it. "I want you to write 'The monkey jumped over the gate.' Since its short, I want you to write it hundred and fifty times." She said.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she replied. I looked at her face. I had to be honestly, she didn't. She was completely serious and was daring me to take her as anything but. It almost kind of scared me. "You were late and this is your punishment." She reminded me.

"But it wasn't my fault." I reminded her.

She grabbed the pen and handed it out for me. "The more time you spent thinking of excuses I might care about, the longer this will take." She answered.

As much as I didn't wanted to, there was nothing I could do to change her mind. She had her mind set on me doing this stupid writing thing. I might as well do it so I don't waste any more time. I sighed hard before dropping my bag to the floor. I grabbed the pen from her hand when I walked pass her. I sat down at the desk and started writing with her watching over me.

As I wrote, I counted the number of times in my head. I was writing the words so many times, I started to think I was misspelling them. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was writing fast because I wanted to hurry and get it done. I was writing so fast, everything started to look like scribbles.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do with this when I was done. Throw it away, no doubt. Guess it was her way of saying, if I waste her time, she will waste mine. I never thought I would meet someone was so obsessed with the thought of time. I guess she was no worse than those people who thought if they were wasting time, they were wasting money. But still, this was a little dramatic.

Ah. My hand was started to cramp up. I dropped the pen and cracked my knuckles. I heard her sigh. "You can stop." She said when I picked up the pen again.

I looked at her then at the paper. I lost count, but I was sure it wasn't a hundred and fifty times yet. I looked back at her. "But I don't think I'm done." I told her.

She shook her head. "You're not. I've been counting each time you made a dot on the paper. It's only about seventy-two times." She told me. I looked back at the paper in disbelief. Was she serious? I could have sworn it was so much more than that. She grabbed the paper while I was still looking at it. I looked up and saw her balling it up. "I'm letting you off the hook." She said.

"Why?"

"I guess I'm getting bored with watching you. Let's start on something more productive." She suggested before leading me to the couch.

XXX

"Ready for the next question? She asked in that same tired tone she's been using since she made me stop writing. I looked over the answer she gave me before nodding. When I looked at her, I saw her rubbing her eyes before fixing her glasses again. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. The other times I started the question, she would read the question, not letting me finish. But this time I was able to get it out.

She sighed hard. "I'm fine." She said before starting to read the next question.

"Are you sure?" I stopped her. I knew something was wrong. And call me a softie, but I can't stand to see a girl upset when I know something is actually wrong and she not just trying to get attention like Tanya does. I can tell the difference. Something I picked up from being Alice's brother for seventeen years.

She sighed again. "If you really must know, I had a bad weekend." She answered. No wonder Rosalie was hugging her the whole day in school today. She even warned Tanya and Emmett about messing with her today. It was because Bella was already upset and Rosa didn't want anyone to push her farther.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not particularly."

"My sister usually likes to talk to me about her problems. She says it makes her feel better. Maybe you should try it." I suggested. I didn't want her upset all night. because then I would feel bad about not saying anything and not trying to make her feel better, just like my sister makes me feel.

"I'm not your sister." She reminded me.

"Just try it. it might make you feel better." I told her.

She looked at me. "You won't give up, will you?" she asked. I shook my head. If she didn't already know, best she learns that now. I wasn't the only to give up that easily. Why did she think she was helping me to begin with? She sighed before slamming the book shut and tossing it to the floor. "It was my mom's birthday yesterday. That time of year is always a little hard for me." she admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave a light chuckle. "You've met her and heard firsthand how she talks to me. She's just worst when she goes up a year in age. She likes to think it's my fault she hasn't accomplished what she wanted. She doesn't say it, but I know she thinks it every year."

"I'm…sorry." I replied, not know what to really say. If her mother talks the way she did in front of people, I could only imagine how it was when they were alone.

She rested her head on her fists and leaned on her knees. "It's not your fault, but thanks." She assured me. "It's mine. I'm just not good enough for her. I'm not good enough for anyone. With mother like that, it's not much of a wonder why I am the way I am." She mumbled the last part, almost as if she was just thinking aloud rather than talking to me anymore.

Even though she probably didn't want me to hear, when I did I realized something. She wasn't the way she was because of Tanya or because of Rosalie. The way she was had nothing to do with the people at school, thought they probably don't help. But it had everything to do with is her mother. Her mother shoots her down so much, she has nothing left. Now that I know that, I feel completely bad for checking her mom out like I did.

She looked at me. "I'm the one who should be apologetic. I wasn't that upset that you were late. I understood more than you think. Rosa texted me, complaining that she had to make their practice ran over and I assumed yours did too. I was distraught and took out on you." She explained.

"That's okay." I said. Just then she wiped her eyes again. Before she did, I saw a very small tear. She was trying not to let me see her crying.

She stood up. "I think we're done for the day. Do you mind seeing yourself out?" she asked. Before I even gave her my answer, she was out of the room. I got up and did exactly that. Today was a totally waste. But I can't say I was mad.

XXX

The rest of the week went by slower than I wished it would. I felt bad about Bella, but since we didn't have our normal session, I didn't get the chance to finish my history homework. It was a good thing it wasn't due until Friday, so I had some time to work on the rest.

I was still upset with my father for missing my last homecoming game, but knowing what Bella was going through with her mother, I figured I should cut my father some slack. I wonder if Bella would better if we had a change of venture every once and a while. Maybe I could bring her over my house and I would just have to make Alice keep her mouth shut. Something tells me that would be easier said than done.

Everything else was normal. Alice and Tanya fought, but unlike before, Alice actually tried not to. At least was making an effort, contrasting Tanya, who didn't care.

On Thursday, I went to Bella's house for another session. I thought it would be best if I went that day because I didn't have practice and we had an away game on Friday. If we won, we would be busy on Saturday.

I got to her house and knocked on her door. She opened it. I was happy to see she wasn't glaring anymore. In fact she was smiling. "Bonjour." She greeted.

I gave a smile back. "Bonjour." I greeted. "You look better." I noted as I followed her in the house and closed the door behind me.

She nodded. "My mom is working detention all this week, so I get some extra time away from her." she turned to me. "Once again, I'm sorry for my little breakdown on Monday. It was rather overdramatic of me." she stated.

Overdramatic? She thought what happen on Monday, was being overdramatic? I've seen girls be "overdramatic", and what she did was nothing close to what I've seen. I guess we have different definitions of the word. I shook my head. "Bella, you're human and you have feelings. It's okay if they were hurt." I told her.

She pushed her glasses up and gave me a halfhearted smile. "Thank you for considering me as such. Still, I shouldn't take it on you." She replied. I shrugged. I see I wasn't going to get through to her about this anyways.

I was starting to turn into the office when she grabbed my arm. I looked at her. She can't be grabbed, but she can grab. That made little to no sense to me. "My dad's in there." She explained.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow me." she let go of my arm and turned away.

I followed her up the stairs. Then she opened a door to what I could only guess was her room. "Whoa." I said when I walked in behind her. The reason I did because there were turtles all over the room. Stuffed ones on her bed and little statues and figurines on her bookshelves. She even had a poster of the different kind on her wall. I wondered how many she had.

She looked at my face and laugh. "I probably should have warned you. I kind of like turtles." She explained.

"Kind of?" I echoed. That was a bit of an understatement, didn't she think?

She chuckled. "I should say I collect them." she gave a shrug. "As you know, I kind of relate to them." Wow, a stuffed bear in the office, and a museum of turtles in her room. What the hell was next, a damn dolphin themed bathroom or something? I don't think I would be surprised if that was the case. "Let's start." She suggested before going to sit on the floor next to her bed. I guess she didn't want to sit her bed. I could see why. It was nicely made with a brown and tan blanket with her stuffed turtles sitting against the pillow the way she wanted them to.

I followed her lead and sat in front of her. "Oh, I never got a chance to you show this." I said as opened my bag.

"What is it?" she asked. I handed her the piece of paper. "This is your essay." she noted before looking at closely. She flipped through it. "It's marked again. These aren't the marks I made." She noted again. She looked at me. "This is graded. Wasn't it due yesterday? How did you retrieve it so fast?" she asked.

"I told my teacher my father wanted back as soon as possible to see if I could play tomorrow."

She chuckled. "Still enamoring people." She mumbled.

It wasn't hard to "dazzle" people, as she puts it. People would pretty much do anything for you when you know the right people and have the right looks. I never thought of it as dazzling until she said so. I thought of it as doing anything to get my way. It works most, hell, all the time. "Just look at the grade." I told her.

She looked at the last page where the grade was. Then she saw it. "You got a B plus." She cheered. Before I knew what she was doing, she threw herself and hugged me. She smelled like some kind of berry mix. I didn't know what to do. I hesitant to hug her back. I was never really hugged by anyone who wasn't Alice or Esme. Even Tanya doesn't hug me randomly like this. She released me and looked at the paper again. "This is so great. I'm proud of you. I know your dad will be." She said.

I gave a smile. That was something I was hoping to hear. Not that she was proud of me, though it was nice, but that she was sure my dad would be. I hope he was. If this didn't prove to him I was serious about improving my grades, I don't know what would. "Thanks." I said as she gave it back. She sighed hard. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My glasses are dirty. Can you hand me that spray, please?" she asked, pointing behind me. I turned to see a small bottle on her nightstand. I grabbed it. When I turned back around, she had her glasses of already. She looked different without them. I would always thought people on movies was full of crap when they say a girl looks different without her glasses. I always thought no one could look that different without or with something as small as glasses, but she did.

"Do you have to wear those?" I asked as she took the bottle form me.

She nodded as she sprayed the lens. "I'm almost blind without them." she answered with a joking tone behind her words. She wiped them down with the bottom of her shirt before putting them back them back on

When she put them back on, I really saw the difference. She definitely looked better without them. "You ever think of contacts?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I don't want to stick something in my eye."

"My step-mom wears contacts. She says they're not that bad." I told her. "Maybe you should try them."

She sighed. "You sound like my mom, only nicer." She said with a small smile. "What made you say that, anyways?" she said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really notice before, but you kinda have nice eyes."

She chuckled. "Saying something like that is a little 'bad 90's movie', don't you think?" she joked.

I gave a small chuckle back because I knew exactly where she was coming from. I was thinking the same thing no more than ten minutes ago. "I know, but it's true this time." I told her

She chuckled again. "It's not, but thank you for saying such." She repeated the same thing from earlier. "My dad tells me I have the best eyes. He use to tell me a story how when every child is born, the mother have to find bright stars for the child's eyes and pretty pearls for the smile or the baby wouldn't have either. He would say my mom found the brightest stars and prettiest, white pearls for me. I, of course, know now how logically incorrect it is, but I still like hearing him saying it." I wanted to laugh. She would be the one to try to fit logical into something a father tells his little girl to make her feel better.

"Why can't you take a compliment?" I demanded.

"Because I don't acquire them regularly. When I do, they're usually sarcastic." She reminded me. Right. I should have seen that answer coming. We gotta work on this girl's confidence. I thought the whole "Riley things" was the first step. I guess not. I think we need to build it. I think I know the actually first step. It has to start with something smaller.

I stood up. I grabbed her wrists. She gave me a confused look. "We need to take another field trip." I explained to her and pulled her off the floor.

She gave an annoyed sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for another trip to the mall, if you don't mind." She answered.

I rolled my eyes "We're not going there. We're going somewhere else."

"Edward, we already lost two days of work, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Yes, because I'm helping you like you're helping me. Now come on because I'm not letting go of you until we get the car." I warned her. She groaned in replied. But that may have something to do with the fact that I was holding her, even after she told me she didn't want to be grabbed.

But I held on to her as I walked down the stairs. "Hey Bells." Her dad said from the kitchen when we came down. He looked down and saw me holding her. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, probably knowing how she felt.

"We're just taking a short break." I told him.

He looked at me. "Sorry, but I was talking to my daughter." He answered with a tone that he wasn't sorry at all. Geez, now I know where she gets her hardassness from. He looked at her. "Bells?" he asked her again.

She looked at me then back at him and nodded. "Yeah, we're just stepping out for a moment." She told him.

He leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. "Oh, where are you going?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I have no idea." She told him. I wanted to hit my forehead with my palm. What the hell? She wasn't supposed to tell him that. Now he might think I'm kidnapping her or something. As if he needed another reason to be all over me.

Her father's head tilted to the side. "Maybe I should come with you then." He replied. Sometimes it was scary how right I can be about things.

She gave a smile. She wanted him to come, but I didn't. He would do nothing but make me uncomfortable and probably ruin my plan. I yanked on her arm. I made sure he didn't see me do it because I knew he would have a problem. "Ow." She said.

However, I didn't account for her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ed-." I cut her off by yanking her again. She looked at me. I gave a small head shake, telling her not to say what I knew she was going to say. She looked confused but looked at her father again. "I felt a pinch. Perhaps it was a bug or something." She told him.

"Oh. Okay, well, let me get my coat." He said.

"Okay." She said as he walked pass us to his office. I sighed hard as I shook my head. She was not getting it. For someone smart, she doesn't get hints well. I yanked her harder. "Ow." She said, looking at me with a glare. "Stop that." She snapped. Catch the damn hit then, Bella.

"He can't come with us." I told her under my breath.

"Why not?" she demanded, as if she was insulted. That's when I realized she was. And I knew why. She was a daddy's girl. I wondered if it had something to do with her mother. Maybe he protected her from her. Because of that, she was used to him protecting her. Makes sense. However, she was going to have to do without daddy. Confidence will not come to someone was used to being protected.

"Because I'm doing something to help with our deal. You really want him to know?" I asked her.

She pushed up her glasses. If everything goes well, that might be one of the last times she does that. "I guess not."

"Good. When he comes back tell him he doesn't have to come." I told her.

As if on cue, her father walked back in from the office, fixing his jacket. I yanked her again to remind her. "Stop that." she repeated a low snap.

"What's that Bells?" her father said.

She looked at him. "I said stop. You don't have to come with us." she said.

He looked at me. Then back to her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "We'll be fine. I forgot we're just going to the bookstore for something." She told him.

"Oh. Do you need money?" he asked. She shook her head before yanking her arm out of my grip. She walked over and hugged him. I wonder if she did that every time one of them was about to leave somewhere. "Love ya, Bells." He said as she walked back over to me.

She smiled at him. "Love you too, dad." She turned and led me out the house.

"Wear your seat belt, please." He said behind us. She nodded before closing the door.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing her wrist again.

"What was that?" she snapped as she yanked herself out of my grip again.

I shrugged as I pushed my hand in my jacket I didn't take off. I never really do when I was in her house. I was always afraid I would forget it there if I took it off. "Your father doesn't like me." I told her as I started to walk to my car.

"Yes he does." She argued as she followed me.

I chuckled. She was cute when she was clueless, like a monkey or something. "No, he does not." I told her.

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked.

I turned to her. "I could tell. He's not very hard to read."

She crossed her arms. "If you really believe that, then I'm sorry, though I doubt it's accurate" She said.

I shrugged before turning and walking the rest of the way to the car. "Bella, it's fine. Trust me, I'm used to it. Tanya's dad acts the same way."

"Why?"

"The same reason yours does." I stopped and looked over the top of the car at her. "He doesn't want me around his little girl." I told her what I already knew. I couldn't say I blame them. It's a protective thing. When the time comes, I know Dad and I would be all over any guy Alice brings home, no matter who it was. It was probably the reason Esme acts the way she does when Tanya's around.

"Oh." Was she said.

"Get in." I told after unlocking the door.

"No. When I asked what was that, I was referring to why you have me lie to my father." She said.

"I never told you to lie." I corrected her.

"You told me to tell him not to come." She reminded me.

"I never said lie, though." I reminded.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you." I told her before getting in myself. I heard her grumble something before the door opened and she settled herself in the seat next me. She gave me a look telling she was still looking for her answer. "Put your seatbelt on." I told her after putting mine on and starting the car.

"Not until you tell me where we're going." she said.

I laughed. "Fine, I just thought you wanted to listen to your father. But either way, I'm going to start driving rather you have it on or not." I told her as I back out of her driveway. Then I started driving. I heard her breathe catch as if she was trying not to scream. I guess she forgot how fast I drove. Not everyone was used to it. Hell, after three years I think Alice just got used to it. She rushed to put it on.

"Now where in the world are we going?" she asked again.

"Just say 'hell'. It's honestly not that bad of a word." I noted, reminding her of the "lesson" I gave her last Friday.

"How about you just answer the question?" she snapped. I chuckled.

"We're going to my family's eye doctor." I finally answered her.

"You honestly thought it was the best time to get your eyes checked?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nor mine. yours." I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

It was a reason I wanted waited until we were in the car and I was driving to tell her. I guess it was a good time to tell her since we were in the car and there was no way she was going to jump out. and that was my plan. "We're going to see if we can replace your glasses." I told her.

"With what?" she asked. There she goes, being all monkey-ish again. It took her a minute to realize I wasn't answering. When she did, she realized the answer her question. "With contacts?" she asked in a loud whine. I never heard her whine. I didn't think she was capable. Just like when anyone else does it, I couldn't help the feeling of annoyance. I nodded. "Edward, I told you…"

"Yeah and you also told me you wanted to be noticed."

"By Jasper." She added.

I nodded. "I know. But if everyone else notices you, he will have no choice to do so too. And changing something on your face is a sure thing for that." I told her.

She scoffed. "I have highly skepticism that getting rid of my glasses would do that." she said. I saw on the side of my eyes that she fixed her glasses again.

"You know you do that a lot?" I asked her. "You fix your glasses a lot. It brings attention to your face. Maybe if you're not doing it so much, people would wonder why you're not. Then when they look, they would see something is missing. It's worth a shot."

"A long shot." She mumbled.

"Can you just humor me?" I asked her. I looked at her and smiled. "What happened to not questioning each other's methods?'

"What is wrong with you?! Look at the road!" she yelled in a nervous voice. I laughed before turning back to the toad. She was so close to swearing at me, it was rather funny. I wonder how she would sound when she does. Probably like how she sounded when she tried to use slang.

"Don't worry. I got this." I told her confidently. I knew how to handle myself.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page._

_so i made a reference to the movie "she's all that" with freddie prince jr because that's what this story is loosely base from. for the record, i dont think the movie is so bad. i just think it's funny because that's the movie i think of when i read stories like this. so i put in there. whatevs _

_by the way, dont think i'm not reading your suggestion because i definitely am. i am considering them because they are great; just for not this part of the story. also, i was thinking of starting to update everyday instead of every other day. like i said, i'm just as excited as you all when it's update day__. so, tell me what you think of that._

_nothing more to say. thx for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. keep them coming, keep them coming. them make me so excited. keep Reading & Reviewing. love you guys._

_Luv & Rockets. _


	13. XIII (Bpov)

_what the heck is going with ya?! yes, it is update day! yay. _

_nothing to say, so enjoy this chp._

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

(Bpov)

The day after my mom's birthday is always the hardest. I can handle her any other day, but it hurts more than it probably should when I think it's my fault she hasn't done the things she might have wanted to. It's usually times like those when I think maybe I should just let her play "Let's Relive Renee's Life through Bella". Rosa and Charlie tell me it's not my fault, that she was the one who got pregnant at seventeen. However, I can't help but to think otherwise.

I always have to deal with school the following day, but I never had to deal with anyone but Rosalie. It was safe to say, I kind of forgot about the session with Edward. When Rosa texted me about her late practice, it reminded me of Edward and how he was supposed to be coming over. When he did, I snapped at him. I didn't mean to and felt bad right after.

I told him about my mom and her birthday. I suspected he wasn't even listening. I knew he didn't understand, even if he was. There was no way he could understand something like that happening with a parent. How could he; he had the perfect family. So his dad was a little tough on him. So what? At least his dad wanted was best for his son and not for his own personal being.

But I felt much better when I found out my mom has to work detention all week.

I was walking to my next class when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled out and saw I had a text. I opened it without looking at the name, assuming it was Rosalie. Who else would text me?

"_Did you get them yet?" _the text read. I looked at it, puzzled. What did she mean? Did I get what? The only thing I was waiting for was the contacts Edward forced me to get. Even after I told him how I felt about them, he took me to the eye doctor him and his family goes to. After the doctor did some tests and looked at my eyes, he said it would be good if I did have some contacts.

I looked at the name to see it wasn't Rosalie, but Edward. I'm guessing that's what the text was referring.

If I was being completely honest, I was hoping he didn't even remember the trip we took on Thursday.

I looked at the time, wondering when he sent that. It was literally two minutes ago. I looked around to see where he was. I saw him and his group with his girlfriend under his arm. They were around one of their lockers. They were laughing about something. He didn't even look as if he was waiting for me to text back. Maybe he didn't care or not if I did.

I texted him back anyways. "_I'm picking them up after school." _I told him. I don't know why he was concern with them. Maybe to see if his plan would work. I don't believe it will; not at all.

I looked to see he would answer me or not. I saw him pull his phone out his back pocket. I had to say, I was stunned when I saw he saw my name and texted me back. "_Good. I want to see them when I come over." _He answered. I was afraid he would say that.

"Who are you texting?" I heard Tanya ask him. He just looked at her, smiled and shook his head. Then he kissed her, to distract her, I was guessing.

"Bella!" I heard my friend. I turned to see her walking towards me with her usual model walk. I don't understand that's just so natural for her. "What were you looking at?" she asked she got closer.

I turned my head to see the football walking away from their spot. "Nothing, I guess." I told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

I turned back to her and shook my head. "Nothing." We started walking towards the classroom.

"Hey, am I supposed to be coming over Wednesday or Thursday?" she asked.

"Thursday. The test is Friday, remember?" I reminded her. She was sleeping over because she wanted me to help her study for a test we have in Bio. She still thinks she has that C from three or four weeks ago, though I keep telling her it's mostly went up by now. I don't understand why she doesn't believe me. Better yet, I don't understand why she doesn't just ask the teacher to see her grade. I should be proud her either way. She was still trying so hard to pass every class with a B or better.

She sighed hard. "Then I have bad news. We have another away game so I can't come over." She said as if she was disappointed.

"Just come over after." I suggested.

She shook her head. "If they win, Emmett would want me to hang out with him." she said. I was glad she stopped there. Then I gave a sigh. Now I was disappointed. "I'm really sorry, Izzie." She said.

"It's okay." I told her, not giving much effort to conceal the discontentment I felt. I'm always sad when she can't be with me because she was doing her "assistant coach/choreographer" thing with the team. I'm always afraid she would have some kind of epiphany while she's gone and stop hanging out with me all together. She says that will never happen. However, there's no way for her to be sure.

"I can blow it off." she suggested.

I sighed again. Now I felt bad about feeling bad. I shook my head. "No you can't. I know how essential you are. And when they win, play good girlfriend. Honestly, it fine." I assured her. "I just hate you have to choose. It seem like someone always gets defeated when you do."

"It wouldn't be like that if you just come with me."

"Sorry, but I tend to try to stay away from places I'm not wanted." I told her.

She shook her head again. "There you go again. I don't understand why you're like that." she complained.

"Yes you do." I told her.

"Fine. Would you come if I said someone besides me wanted you there?" she asked.

I looked at her. "Really, who?" I asked her. I could only think of one person. To be truthful, I was more than sure he could do with or without an extra person. But I was also sure another person cheering for him as he throws a ball would do nothing but boost Mr. Cullen's already too big ego.

"Jasper." She answered.

I gave a chuckle and rolled my eyes away from her. "You're hilarious." I said sarcastically. I couldn't believe she was trying that again.

"He asks me all the time why you never come to a game with me." she said.

"What do you tell him?"

"That you don't want to be around bone heads all night." she answered. "He does like you." She repeated.

"Have you ever heard those words come out of his mouth?" I asked.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then there's no way you can know that." I told her, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

She gave a sigh. "Why don't you believe he can like you?"

I looked at her. "Because he doesn't. I wished he did but it's just wishful thinking. Someone can't be fond of something they're not even aware that it's there."

"What do I have to do to let you know I'm not bullshitting you?" She asked.

"Stop swearing." I said under my breath as rolled my eyes away from her. I doubt she heard me. I don't understand teens' obsession with those words. I looked at her. "Record him when he says it." I told her before we walked into the class room. It was good thing class was starting as soon as we walked in because now this conversation was over; for now anyways. Knowing her, Rosa will most likely bring it up again.

After school, I went to the doctor office Edward took me to on Thursday. The guy, who tested my eyes, gave me the box. He gave a demonstration on how to put them in and take them out. I nodded and took mental notes before going home.

I was in my bathroom, looking at the box that contained my new contacts when I heard his voice. "I don't think I would get use to all this freaking turtles." Edward said. I walked in my room and saw him standing in the middle of it, looking around at my collection of fictional turtles.

I leaned against the door frame between my room and my personal bathroom. My mom fought when my dad suggested I get the room with the bathroom. But then he told her I was a teenager and I needed my privacy. I didn't care either way. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Your dad let me in. He told me you were in room and to keep the door open." He answered as he picked up the turtle picture frame with a picture of Rosa and me that she me for our one year "friend- anniversary" last year. I rolled my eyes when he said what he did about my dad. I don't think he doesn't like Edward because he was a boy. I think he might have been fond of him because of his carelessness for traffic laws. I couldn't say I disagree with my dad about that. Besides that, why would he care if Edward was guy or not? "Cute." Edward said at the photo before putting the frame down. He turned to look at me. "I see you still have your glasses on. I thought you said you were getting them today." I showed him the box. "Put them in." he instructed as if I didn't know how they worked.

"I'm contemplating." I told him.

"What are you think about?" he asked. He should have known what the word was since it was what he picked for the word of the week last week. He picked it because I was too upset to do anything that day. I was impressed he went on with the weekly plan.

I looked the box again. "I'm thinking about if I trust this idea or not."

"You're humoring me, remember?" he said. I looked at him. "Just try them." he urged.

I rolled my eyes before walking back to the sink. When I got there, I took off my glasses and place them on the counter. Then I noticed that Edward staring at me. I wasn't timid to close the door on him. "Why did you close the door?" he asked behind it.

"Because I don't want you looking at me while I'm picking at my eyes." I told him. I heard him chuckle.

I washed my hands, like the doctor instructed me when I picked them up. I opened the box then the container. I thought if I opened one side at a time, it would be a less chance of me getting the two confused.

I opened the right one first. Once I got the small, round plastic thing on my finger, I opened my eye like he showed me and tried to place it on my eyeball. It took me a few tries to get it centered. Once I did, I did the same thing with the left one. When they both were in, I couldn't help but to blink a few times. Even when I stopped, I had the feeling to blind again. They weren't as uncomfortable as I thought they would be and once I closed the door on Edward, it was easier than I thought. However, I wasn't use to them and I definitely need some time to do just that.

"Are you done?" he asked from my bedroom.

"I think so." I said as I blinked again.

"Well, let me see them." he said.

I opened the door and walked into my room. When I did, I saw him on my bed, playing with one of my stuffed animals my dad gave me. "What are you doing?" I giggled in amusement.

He chuckled. "I got bored." He said before placing it where he got it from. When he turned back around, I realized he would see me without my glasses. I don't think I like the idea. Before he could see my face, I looked down so he couldn't. "Uh…I can't see your face with your head down." He pointed out.

"I know." I informed him.

"Just let me see. It can't be that bad." He said. I had to remind myself that he was doing what I wanted. He was helping me with me so I could get Jasper's attention. So when Rosalie said he liked me, I could actually believe her. I was doing this for a reason. I just have to keep telling myself that. I was doing all of this for a reason. I took a deep breath before slowly lifting my head. When I did, his eyes widened. "You have really big eyes." He blurted out.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, that came out wrong." He replied. "I didn't mean it as an insult. How do they feel?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Like I have nothing to protect me." I felt exposed, and not in a good way; through I doubt there _was_ a good way to feel exposed.

"They look really good." He said with approval.

"No they don't." I said. he was clearly saying that to either be nice or to not attempt that he was wrong.

"Girl, you need to learn how to take a compliment." He said before getting off the bed. He walked over to me, to get a closer look, I guess. He stopped in front of me and stood in his "cool guy" stance, with his arms crossed and leaning one leg. "They really do look good. Your eyes are big, but bright. Kinda like." He stopped and smiled. "Like a monkey." He said with a snicker behind it as if he was enjoying some kind of inside joke with himself.

"A monkey?" I exclaimed. He nodded. "You're saying I bear a resemblance to monkey?" I concluded to exclaim. That wasn't good. I knew they looked bad, but I didn't think I would look like a wild animal. When I said that, his smile slipped.

"Uh, n-."

"That's it, these things are coming out." I stopped him. Before I could turn away, he grabbed my shoulders.

"Seriously, that was a good thing. I meant cute like one."

"Cute?" I questioned. I wouldn't think that was a word he would to describe me.

He dropped his hands. "I mean, nice like one." he thought it, and then I guess he realized how silly it sounded. "Never mind, not important. At least go show your dad and see what he thinks." He said changing the subject back.

"No way. No one is seeing me without my glasses." I turned away from and walked back in the bathroom.

"You're not even going to go school without them?" he asked as he followed me in. he leaned against the counter next to me.

I looked at him like he was senseless. "Of course not."

"Then what was the point of this?" he challenged. I rolled my eyes back to the mirror to look at myself. My eyes were really big. Too big. What if people think I looked like a bug or something like that? They were coming out. I grabbed the container and opened each side. "You should at least try it tomorrow." He suggested.

"Why, so people can talk about me looking like a monkey?" I mumbled as I filled each side with the solution the doctor gave me.

"No one will say that." he assured me.

I looked at him. "You did." I reminded him.

He shook his head. "I was being stupid." He argued. "Trust me, people will not saying anything bad about it. They look good." He said again. The more he said it, the less I believed it. He saw that I still wasn't trusting his words. He sighed. "Look, just try them out tomorrow. If no one notices and don't say anything or you still feel uncomfortable in them, you can take them out and I wouldn't hassle you about them anymore. We'll just have to work around the glasses."

I looked at him. "That sounds fair." I told him.

"But, if someone, besides Rosalie, does say something about them, you have to wear them for the rest of the week. Still sound fair?" he said. I glared at him. Okay, that wasn't fair. It seem like I couldn't win. "You're humoring me, remember? I humor you with those stupid weekly words, humor me with these contacts." He said in an ordering tone.

I sighed. He wasn't backing down, I see that. This whole thing might be a mistake. Nevertheless, I agreed. "Fine. I'll wear them at school, but they're coming out now." I told him.

He sighed in return. "We're compromising, I get it. fine." He said.

"Okay, now get out. I'll put my glasses back on then we could start with you." I told him. He gave a chuckle before leaving me in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I processed to take the contacts out, just like the doctor showed me.

XXX

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. It wasn't until I was out of the shower and dressed when I saw the contact box on my counter. It reminded me about what Edward me yesterday. I could just not wear them. It's not like he would come over to me during the school day and ask me why I still had my glasses on. I would have done just that if the same thought I had last night didn't come back "You were doing all this for a reason." It told me.

Because of that, I grabbed the container and put them in my eyes like I did yesterday afternoon.

I made sure I left without my mom seeing them. The last thing I needed was a reason for me to take them out before I got to school. I was sure she would have something to say to make me do just that.

"Where are your glasses?" Rosalie said as soon as she saw me at my locker.

"Good morning to you Rosalie." I greeted her.

"Bella, where are your glasses?" she asked again, ignoring the greeting.

I looked at her. "At home." I told her.

"Why?" she asked. Because apparently, I looked so much better without them.

"Because…" I didn't know what to tell my best friend. I didn't want to tell the real reason I change them out, not yet anyways. It was one change, a small at that. That no one would notice. "I broke them. My mom thought it would be a good time to try out these contacts until I get my new pair." I told her. I think I should tell her soon. I really didn't like lying to her. "Why, you don't like them?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I never said that. I just thought you couldn't see without your glasses." she noted.

I pointed at my eyes. "I have contacts in." I repeated.

"You said you hated the thought of contacts." She pointed out. One of the bad things with having a best friend like Rosalie. It was hard to lie to her because she will remember everything I said to her and would mostly call me out on it.

"If you don't like them, Rosa, just say so." I told her.

She laughed, sounding like bells like always. "I didn't say that, Bella. You know I was trying to get you change out of those bold looking glasses all junior year. I think you look amazing. I just don't want you to be running into things all day while you're looking so amazing." She replied.

I smiled. "Let's get class."

After our first class, the two more went back and no one was saying anything about me looking different. I told Edward no one will perceive a change that small. Well, at least I don't have to wear them anymore after day.

I was Rosalie locker with her to get something out it. While I was waiting for her to open it, I poked myself in the face, again. That was like the third time I did that. "Ow." I groaned as I rubbed my bridge between my eyes.

Rosa laughed at me, just like the other times. "Will you stop doing that?" she said, as if it was that easy.

"I can't. I keep forgetting." I told her. She laughed again.

"I can't believe your actually wearing those. How did your glasses break, anyways?" she asked. I forgot I told her that. I didn't even have a story on how they broke.

Well, there goes nothing. "When I got out the shower last night, I grabbed my towel forgetting I had them on the counter. When I did, they slid to the floor and I stepped on them." I told her. that was easier than I thought.

She shook her head. "Damn you can be a klutz sometimes." She teased. I just shrugged.

She moved out the way so I could find the book I was looking for. While I was looking, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Angela behind me. She smiled at me. This was something new for her. She usually doesn't make eye contact with me unless we're at the book store. "Bella, I've been looking at you all day, trying to see what's different." She said. That's what she was doing. All day, I felt people were looking at me. When I looked up, I would see Angela looking at me with deep-thought look on her face. Even Rosalie asked me why she kept looking at me. I told her I didn't know.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're not wearing glasses." She pointed out excitedly; as if she just won a jackpot or something of that natural. "You look so different, I can't believe I didn't notice earlier." She concluded. "Your eyes are so wide and pretty." She ended.

"Uh…thank you." I said. I didn't expect a response like that. She nodded and walked away.

"I knew I wasn't going to be the only one who noticed." Rosalie said next to me.

I looked at her. "Why didn't you warn me or something?" I asked.

She laughed. "As if you would have listened to me." she replied. I had to admit, she was right. I didn't believe Edward when he said it, I wouldn't have believed her when she said it. "Find your book so we can go to class." She told me, reminding me what I was doing at her locker in the first place. I turned to see my copy of the book we were reading in class on the top shelf under her notebooks. I grabbed it before we went to class.

It seem like after Angela, everyone was starting to notice. While walking to class, people kept stopping me and telling they noticed something different about me. Even in one of my classes, Eric leaned over and told me he notice I wasn't fixing my glasses all day and it was because I didn't have any on. So Edward was right, people did see I fixed my glasses a lot.

When I was in my math class, my teacher asked me if I needed to move up so I could see the board better. I shook my head and told him I was fine. Surprisingly, I could see just as well if not better with the contacts than with my glasses.

While I was walking to the library Peter, a junior and one of the few guys in the school who wasn't a football player but was popular and wanted by all the girls who were a junior or under, stopped me. "Hey Isabella." he stopped in front of me. I stopped and looked at him, wondering what he wanted. He was in my math class. That was the only ways he knew me and vice versa. He probably wanted the homework or something, I'm sure. He smiled. "There's something different about you. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's a good look for you." He said before walking away from me. That was odd.

When I got a seat in the library, the one that was away from everyone else who hung out in there with their friends because they didn't want to be at lunch, I realized something. That was too many people. No way so many people notices in on day. He had to have something to do with it.

I pulled out my phone and went to his initials, because I didn't want his whole name in phone, and clicked on it. "_Did you have something do with this_?" I texted.

"_Do with what?"_ he replied.

"_So many people coming up to me today and telling me about my contacts."_ I answered.

"_I haven't even seen you today to know if you had they in or not so, how would I have?"_ he asked. He had a good point. We had completely different classes so I haven't see him either. He wouldn't have known if I didn't telling. He texted again. "_Besides why would I do something that?_" he asked.

"_To get help proving a point."_ I said simply.

"_Yeah, I needed help proving I'm right." _he answered; I could almost hear the smug chuckle behind his words as I read them. Now I know he wasn't lying.

I texted him back. "_So you had nothing to do with all the people coming up to me today?_"

"_No. why? Have a lot people have?" _he asked.

"_A few_." I corrected.

"_Told you."_ He answered. A few seconds he texted again. "_Tanya's trying to look at my phone."_ It read. It was hint to tell me stop texting. So I didn't reply. I put my phone back in my pocket before opening one of the books I was reading.

After lunch was over, I went to my last class with Rosa then to my last class of the day. After that, I went to my locker to grab my things before meeting Rosalie at hers. I was helping her remember what we had for homework as she got her things together. "I'll be over after practice." She reminded me of the plan we made earlier. When she remembered she couldn't come over at the end of the week, she said she will be over for the next two days after practice so I can still help her. If things go the way they should, she won't even need my help come Thursday night.

While I was waiting for her, I saw Tanya and Kate walking by. Oh no, just when I was having an okay day. Kate saw me then she stopped and tapped her friend's should. Tanya stopped with her and looked my way before laughing. "Kate, can you open a window." Tanya said, turning to her friend.

Kate giggled. "Why, Tanya?"

"Because I keep hearing about this annoying freaky bug-eyed thing in there and I like my school bug free." She joked. I bowed my head, knowing what she meant. I knew that would happen.

"How long did it take you two get that right?" I looked up and saw Rosalie facing them.

Tanya flipped her hair over shoulder. "I don't know what you are talking about, Rosalie." She replied with false innocents.

Rosalie glared at the two. "Don't you two have anything better to do; oh that's right you don't. Don't get mad because people are praising someone else for their looks for a chance. How did you even hear about her anyways?" She snapped.

"Every damn place I go, I hear how Miss Bug- Eyed over there don't have her glasses anymore. And you think people are saying things to her to be nice? Please, the only reason they say anything to her because they feel sorry for her. Kinda like the reason you hang out with her and defend her all the time." she said with an evil smile.

That did nothing but make Rosalie angrier. "Shut the hell up, Tanya. Maybe you should on your way to the gym. You know how long it will take you to drag that extra weight." She said nodding to Kate. I had to give a small giggle to that.

Tanya glared at me before turning away from us, dragging Kate with her. "Thanks." I said softly to Rosalie.

"You know I don't have a problem with it." she assured me.

"I need to learn to stand up for myself."

She turned to me and smile. "You will and when you do, you will have just much fun putting those two hens in their place as I do." She promised. I gave a small smile. She closed her locker before turning back to me. "I'll see you tonight." She said before hugging me and leaving me.

If I do, hopefully, Rosalie won't feel the need to "put them their place".

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_so, i've read what you guys have to say about the daily updates. and i'm thinking on doing that. i wasnt go to, because i was stuck. but now i'm not and i know where we're going with this story. i swear, every chp comes to me so fast. it's like bam, next chapter, bam, next chapter. so i think, as of today, we will be updating every day. or, at least twice in a round then a space then twice in a row. ex: if i update today, i will do so again tomorrow and then not on Thursday so something like that is happen. yeah. it's happening. _

_so anyways, thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. you guys keep me so happy. _

_let's end with a lyric from one of my fav songs._

_"I should be over all the butterflies, but i'm into you." -Paramore. meaning, i should not get as excited as i do with all the favs, alerts and reviews 'cause i have been do this for about two or three years. but i still love it. so yeah, it them coming. please. love you guys. _

_Luv & Rocket. _


	14. XIV (Epov)

_yeah, you're eyes arent playing tricks on you. _

_this is another chp of O.f.C._

_nothing has happening to me since my last update. so, just __please __enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

(Epov)

Yesterday, Bella got her contacts. She looked just as good if not better than what I thought. I let my joke slip about her being a monkey. She didn't take too kindly to that. Then I called her cute. I didn't mean to say it; I mean it's not like it wasn't true. It was just "cute" wasn't the word I would use to describe her.

Today, she should've been wearing them.

I sat at my seat in the lunch room after getting my lunch and waited for the rest of my people. My teacher didn't have anything left to teach us for the day so she left us out a few minutes early. "Have you seen her?" I heard my sister saying. I looked up to see her talking to her best friend, and fellow underclassman cheerleader. Charlotte shook her head. "I saw her when I was coming to lunch. Peter was talking to her."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked when they sat down at the table.

Alice looked at me. "Isabella Swan." She told me.

"Why?" I asked, though I think I knew why.

"Apparently she doesn't have her glasses on." Charlotte answered.

"Really?" I questioned. So she didn't wear them. I didn't know if she was or not. Our paths haven't really crossed today, so I haven't seen her lately. She nodded. "Well, does she look any different?" I asked, wondering if my plan worked like I wanted it to.

She shrugged before taking a bit of her salad. "Oh yeah." Alice answered. "She almost looks like a completely different person." Yes, then it was working. I might be good at this transformation thing.

"Who does?" Jasper asked as if on cue as he sat down.

"Swan." I answered this time. He gave a confused look.

"She's not wearing her glasses today. She looked kind of good. Now if she do something about those clothes and that mess of a hair, she would look much better." Alice said. maybe that would be the next thing I will work on with her. however, I might not be the best person for that. I mean, I looked great in everything and I think girls will just look fine in a short skirt. So when that time comes, I might need some help.

"That's interesting." Jasper said.

I looked at him. I was about to say something, but didn't get the change. "Please tell me I didn't just hear Swan's name and then the words 'looks kind of good'." My girlfriend stopped me before placing her tray on the table. "You guys better have been joking." She said looking at the people at the table. "You guys can't be serious? Not you guys too." she snapped when no one was answering her. Everyone was looking at our table now. I didn't want everyone to know we were actually talking highly about Bella. I mean, I guess I can call her a friend, but to everyone else, she was still Isabella "Loser" Swan. And I was still the Great Edward Cullen. How would look if they thought I was talking about her?

I pulled on my girlfriend's arm to sit her down next to me. She got the hint and sat under my arm. "Now what do you mean, 'not us too', babe?" I asked her.

She gave a dramatic sigh as she leaned into my side. "All day, I've been hearing about that damn girl. 'Oo, Swan looks pretty today.' 'Oo, she looks different without her glasses'; 'Like, oh my gosh. She has such big and beautiful eyes'." She said in a mocking tone. "It's fucking annoying."

"I was talking about it Tanya, and no, I wasn't joking." Alice spoke up.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "In that case, I shouldn't be surprise. A loser complimenting another loser."

"Jealous because someone else is receiving attention, are we?" Alice poked.

"Please. As if I would be jealous of her. What do I have to be jealous of? This bullshit is going to die down tomorrow. When it does, I will still the fucking hottest thing at this place and she will still nothing but a dork."

As soon as she said that, I heard a slam on the table. "Enough." I heard a growl. I thought it was Jasper again then I realized the voice was a little higher than his. I looked up to see Rosalie glaring at my girlfriend. "Come off it, Tanya." She warned.

Tanya looked at her. "And if I don't."

Rosalie leaned on the table. "Then you will have to deal with me."

She gave Rosalie a look telling her she didn't care. When Emmett got to the table, he did the same thing I did and pulled his girlfriend to the seat next to him. However, he kissed his girlfriend to calm her down; something I wouldn't do unless we were alone.

Tanya, of course, couldn't resist the change to give her input, by giving a disgusted groan. Rosalie pulled away from her boyfriend and gave Tanya another glare. Tanya gave a smile. "Not that I don't love you blessing us with your presence for the past few weeks, but when are you going back to your charity case?" she asked with sweetness even I could tell was totally fake.

Rosalie leaned on the table. "If she's such a non-threat to you, why don't you leave her alone? She has enough crap to deal with without you." Rosalie told her. Boy, she wasn't joking. I experience some of that crap she had to deal with first hand.

Tanya gave her famous laugh, some might call it evil. "And miss that twitch in your eye you get when someone talks your pet? And I was looking out for her. You know how dogs get when they're left alone for too long." Okay, even I had to admit, that was a little far.

Rosalie gave a smile. "You would know, wouldn't you?" And of course, she had a comeback. They always do. Sometimes, they're much better and clever than what was said to them. She turned to me. "Tell me, Edward. Has she pissed on your leg today?" she said to me. And sometimes, they involve me. And thsoe times, I wish I wasn't sitting next to Tanya. When she said that, everyone at the table gave a laugh.

Tanya rolled her eyes and leaned more into me as if I was supposes to be protecting her or something. She couldn't honestly expect me to do so when she clearly starts it most of the time. The problem is, she really did. And that was one of the reasons I try to stay out of it. But just like now, sometimes, me not saying anything doesn't help any. "You all are very lame for laughing at that." she said.

"How about you take a break for today?" Jasper stepped in. there he goes, trying to be peacekeeper again. At least someone was trying. Maybe they would listen to him.

"Yeah, Tanya, stop being a bitch." Alice added.

"Not the way I would have put it." I heard Jasper mumbled.

"But it's how it is, Jazz." Rosalie said.

"How about you two stop being pains in my ass and I might consider it."

I saw Jasper look at me and Emmett. Apparently he got the hint because he groaned. "So fucking bored with the back and forward between you three."

Once he said that, I knew what the look was. He was telling us to do something since it was both of our girlfriends and my sister. I wonder what made him think we could control them. We couldn't. If I had a dollar for every time Tanya didn't listen to me; well, let's just say I wouldn't need money from my parents anymore. But I guess there's no harm in trying, once again. I sighed. "The arguing is giving me a headache. Can you at least ease up until the end of the day?" I asked Tanya as I rubbed her arm.

She smiled at me. "For you, yes." She said before kissing me. She looked everyone else. "I could care less about the rest of these people." She said. Everyone took turns rolling their eyes. While everyone else started talking, I sent my response to Bella.

A few minutes ago, she sent me a text asking me if I had something to do with everyone coming up to her. I gave her an honest no and reminded her that I have exactly seen her all day. I didn't know what it was about today; we didn't cross each other like any other day. It's funny. A month ago, I wouldn't even notice her walking pass and now I notice when I don't. Weird.

Along with that, I honestly haven't even heard anyone talking about her until I got to lunch. Then I asked why would I do that, she replied by saying she thought I thought needed the help to prove a point. I don't need help proving a point when I know I'm already right. And clearly another thing I was right about was her eye wear. And I told her that in the last text.

"Who are you texting?" Tanya asked as she tried to look at my phone. I quickly sent the last text, telling Bella Tanya was trying to get a peek, before turning the screen off; causing it to lock with a password no one but me knew.

I smiled at her. "My mom." I lied quickly. I don't have a problem lying to the people around me, like Bella does. The way I see it, it's none of the damn business what I do when I not with them; especially Tanya's,

"About what?" Alice asked on the other side of me.

I turned to her. However, I probably should have thought about lie before involving someone that both my sister and I would see later. I shook my head at her. "Nothing too important." I told her. With that, the bell ending lunch rang and it was time to go to the last two classes of the day.

After the lunch, my last two classes flew pass. I would have been happy if I didn't have to go to practice for another two hours. I love football, but sometime I think, what the hell is the point of practice? They say it makes perfect, but hell I'm already so damn perfect. What the hell do I need to practice for? To help everyone else reach my leave of awesomeness, I guess. The only real reason I could think of.

"See ya, man." Jasper said to me when it was over. We were the last people in out of the locker. I figure this would the perfect time to hold up my part of the deal. No time like the present, as some say.

I caught up with him. "Where are you going?" I asked when I did and notice he was going the opposite way of the parking lot.

"To the gym to wait for Rosa." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"When our practices land on the same day, we usually take the same car here. We found easier to just wait for the other one to finish because by the time we get home, we have to leave back out to get the other person. I just have the joy to wait for her today." He answered.

I never knew that about them. After I'm finish getting dress, I usually leave right out. I guess I never notice he didn't always come out to the parking lot with me. Or that he didn't always have his bike with him. I just figure he didn't feel like riding it on the days I didn't see it.

"You sound like you're not excited about that." I pointed out his tone. He sounded more annoyed when he answered. He shrugged. I chuckled. "Come on, watching them practice can't be all bad. I mean, ten girls in mini shorts and sweat drenched tanks. Sounds like a pretty damn good time to me." I teased as I nudged him.

He gave a chuckle. "I guess it should be."

"Why isn't it?" he asked.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Because I know Rosa will take longer than she should to end the damn practice. By the time I get there, I know what I'm in store for so I get annoyed." He said. He looked at me "Are you coming?" he asked when he saw I was still walking next to him.

"Yeah. I'll walk with you." I told him. It was Tuesday. It's not like I have some where to be today.

"Why?" he asked. Even though I would like to see the sight I painted for Jasper with my own eyes, I wouldn't step foot in the gym while the cheerleaders were practicing. The girls would be smiling and waving at me, which would just make Tanya jealous. I didn't care about that, but I didn't want to fight with her. Besides, she would get distracted too and miss a spot or some shit. Either way, I'm sure Rosalie would find way to blame me for something. So I stay clear from the gym during their practice.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll take Tanya home." I answered. She usually rides with Kate back and forward to her house. She said, if it's not me, it was easier to let Kate drive her around. I think it was because she didn't want to get her license for some reason. "So, did you get the chance to see Swan today?" I asked, as if it was casual.

He nodded. "I saw after lunch. Your sister was right, she looked different." He said.

"Good different?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess. It was a change for her. Change is usually good." He answered. I nodded. I think we were getting somewhere.

"Good enough for you to talk to her or something like that?" he stopped and looked at me. When he did, I realized what I was saying. That might have been a little much too fast. Well I don't know how to be fucking sudden. Someone sue me. I rather get straight to the point rather than beat around the damn bush. I mean, seriously, get it the hell out already. But I should know by now, when it comes to Bella, I have to be nothing but. "I mean when she fixes the rest of herself so she actually looks like someone worth talking to." I added as if I was making fun of her.

He turned away. "You've been hanging around your girlfriend too long." He mumbled. Probably referring to the fact that was something she would like "slip" out. I wouldn't say I disagree with the thought.

Then I notice he avoided the question. "Anyways, that didn't answer my question." I pointed out as I caught up again.

Jasper gave a slight head shake. "I guess. I don't see why not. It's not like she's a bad person; I'm sure she would be pretty cool person to talk to." He looked at me. "Where is all of this coming from?" he asked.

Crap. I don't think I was expecting that to come. Come on, Cullen; think on your feet like you always do. Then I came up with something. "I don't know, just guy talk. And between you and me, I heard Mike Newton talking about asking her out." I said. Okay, the last part was a lie. But I wanted to see what he had to say. His answer might be able to help determine how much I got to work with.

As soon as I said the words "Mike Newton" – the wannabes of all wannabes. The guys tries so hard to be cool and popular and like me, it's becomes sad – Jasper's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked. And there was the reaction I was looking for. Anyone else would have said nothing or just shrugged. He actually replied with words. This might mean something. I nodded. He looked away. "That should be interesting." He mumbled.

"Interesting how?" I pushed.

"Interesting as in he doesn't seem like her type." He answered.

"What does that mean?"

He stopped and looked at me again. "I don't know. It's just seem like he's too lame for anyone. But what do I know, I'm not cupid." He answered. "I have to go." He said before turning away from me.

Speaking of interesting, that's exactly what this conversation was. I wondered if should tell Bella about it. Nah, it wasn't much of anything to report. I didn't want her get excited for nothing. Plus, a little suspense might make her work harder for her goal. By that I mean actually listening to me when I fucking tell her something and stopped thinking I was trying to mess with her. I wasn't that bad of a person that I would use something like that against her.

"I should to." I said before turning to go the way I came.

"I thought you were picking up Tanya." Jasper called behind me.

I shrugged. "If she asks, tell her I changed my mind." I called back.

When I got home, I saw a note on the door. It was telling Alice and me that both Esme and my dad was working late all week and we were on own for dinner until Saturday. Well, it looks like we'll be having pizza for the next three days. Alice hates when we have nothing but pizza for longer than a day. I don't care; I would have it for a month if I could. But if she _hates _it so much, she should learn to cook.

I placed the order and told them to bring it by 6:30.

The pizza came before Alice walked through the door. I looked up from my history book when I heard the door open. "You're finally home." I pointed out before turning back to the book. She usually walks in only an half hour or so after me.

"Yeah, some of the girls couldn't get the steps to the new dance so we have to stay longer so they could get it." she explained.

"You rode with Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said before flopping next to me on the couch. "You know, it would kill you to give your sister a ride home every now and then." She added. And wait there hours like Jasper, no thanks. The whole "watching them practice" thing would only be entertaining for so long. I would get bore. "Where's mom and dad?" she asked, probably realizing the house was more quiet than it should be. I handed her the note. She read it and sighed.

"Pizza's in the kitchen." I told her when I saw her walk pass me. She gave me a bored yeah before I heard her walking to the kitchen.

She walked back in and sat next to me. Even though my head was down, I could tell she had a slice of pizza in her hand. I could smell the mushrooms she makes me put on her side. "Doing your homework again, I see." She pointed out before taking a bit. I gave a shrug. "That reminds me. I know something." She sing-songed before taking another bite. "I know something no one knows." She went on before humming. Okay, clearly she wasn't going to leave me alone until I answered.

"What do you know?" I asked in a half-interested voice.

"Well, for one, I know you are getting your grades up." She started.

"Wow, how did you get that? Probably because you've seen my last few grades and seen me studying." I answered sarcastically.

'Yet, but that's not all you're doing."

"Get to the damn point, Alice." I pushed as I wrote down the answer for a question.

"I know it involves a certain girl with brown hair and who just so happen to be missing something on her face today." She said. When she did, I froze. I didn't look at her in case she could tell by my face, but I couldn't help that my hand stopped writing. "Yes, I knew I was right. You took my advice." She cheered.

I turned to her. "How did you even find that out?" for a reason that she still hasn't told me, Bella didn't want Rosalie to know so I know my sister didn't hear it from her.

"Her shoes today. You think I don't recognize what comes from my store? Please." She said rolling her eyes. "I knew she would have gotten those without the sale and I knew she wouldn't know about the sale without you. I figured she had to have some kind of contact with you and I know you would talk to her without gaining something." She answered proudly, as if she solved a great mystery. I guess to her, it was.

I rolled my eyes away from her and back to my book. "Am I that transparent?" I asked. And here I thought I hid it better.

"No. I just know you're very shallow. You don't do anything unless there's _something_ in it for you." She answered. With that, I say but of course. What the hell's the point of doing things if I don't get any kind of benefit from it? "But what I don't understand is why is what's in it for her?"

"You don't think she's doing it because she likes me?' I asked.

She laughed as if it was the funniest joke she ever heard. "With the way Rosa talks about you, not a chance. You know what she said in front of you, just imagine what she says when you're not around." She answered.

I thought about it and came to the conclusion that she was right. That could be why I didn't have an effect on her like I thought I would. "Point taken." I said before looking in the back of the book for the definition of a word.

"So what is it, Edward? What are you giving her? Money or are you promising her with something superficial?" she asked. I shook my head. "Then what, tell me." she urged as she shook my arm.

"Stop it, Alice." I told her as I moved out of her grip.

"Tell me." she urged again as if she didn't hear me.

I sighed and looked at her. "Why the hell do you care?" I asked.

"Because maybe I can help. I love a project."

"I'm not sure, but I think saying someone is a project is an insult." I replied.

She shook her head. "Not if they know what they're in for." She corrected. I rolled my eyes back to my book. "Stop avoiding and tell me." she shook my arm again.

"Will you leave me the hell alone?" I asked.

"I will when you tell why she helping you and what she gets in return." She pushed. I sighed hard. Sometime I really hate having a little sister.

Clearly, she wasn't going to leave me alone. She will bother me until I go to sleep and then again at school. "Fine. She wants me to help her attract someone." I told her the short version.

"Oh, she likes someone? Well, who the hell is it?" she asked with excitement.

She was too excited. I knew if I told her, she wouldn't be able to wait to tell him. "She hasn't told me." I lied. "She just said if I help her act like a normal teenager, she would help me with my work." I told her.

"I can help." She answered.

"Alice, that's not leaving me alone." I reminded her as she nudged me. "And why the hell are you so excited about that?"

"Because, I can do it. I help mom get ready when she has something important. And I do Rosa and mine make-up all the time. Plus, I have this rosy-themed idea I have and I think Isabella's skin is perfect of it." she expressed.

"Alice…" I groaned, giving her a hint.

"No, seriously. Think about it. You don't know about clothes and makeup. I can help her with that. Please let me." she begged. She was annoying, but she was right. I didn't know a damn thing about any of that crap. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do when I got there. "Please." She begged some more.

I did say I might need some help. "Fine." I answered with more annoyance. I know I just said it to shut her the hell up, but I also knew that she could really help Bella. Better than I could when it came to something like that.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't know what the hell to do when it comes to that. So you may help me." I told her.

"Yay!" she said with excitement. "So when do I get to meet my new canvas?" she said. I gave her look, reminding her that seems like an insult. She smiled. "It's a good thing." She assured.

I looked back at my book. "I don't know." I answered.

"Well, I'm assuming she wants it done before school ends. It's November, so we should get a move on it." she said. It's "we" now. I think I'm already regretting this. "I think it should be very soon." She went on. I sighed hard. I think she should leave me alone _very soon._

"Fine. What about after Thanksgiving break?" I asked, once again to shut her up.

"After Thanksgiving? That's like almost three week away." She whined.

I groaned. "Alice! I am trying to do my homework, so take it or leave it." I told her.

She sighed. "Fine." She answered.

I looked at her. "Not a word to this to anyone." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay." She answered.

"I serious, Alice. No one can know. Promise me." I demanded when I saw she wasn't taking me seriously.

"Fine. I won't. I just wait until I make her over." She said before getting up and leaving. I guess that's all I was getting. It was going to have to be good enough. At least she was leaving so I could get some work done.

I was about to look at my book again when my phone buzzed. It was Tanya, of course.

Will it ever end?

XXX

It's been about two weeks since I told Alice – well, since she guessed – about the agreement Bella and I have. Since that time, she hasn't said anything to me about it; for which I was happy for and a little surprised. She was never the one to keep quiet about something that excited her like that did, for some reason.

Also since then, Bella put her glasses back on. She still had the contacts. I see the container every time I go over. She just doesn't wear them anymore. I haven't gotten a chance to ask her why. But things have been going smoothly. She was still helping me with my grades. And when I asked my teachers, they all said I had a B in the class. Expect, Biology in which I had a C in. But my teacher said if I passed the test was coming up right before Thanksgiving break, I would have a B.

And that's what I was work on when I was Bella.

"Okay, what's this one?" she asked as she showed me another flashcard. Being the great tutor she was, she looked my class schedule and saw I had a test coming up. She had the flashcards made before I got here and had them out and ready before I even took off my bag.

I looked at the card. Some of them she showed me had pictures on them. Others, she just showed the word or the defection and I had to guess one or the other. With this one, she showed the word. "Autosome. It's when the chromosome doesn't know if it wants to be a boy or girl?" I asked.

She chuckled. "In the simplest sense, yeah." She answered before pushing it randomly in the sack of other cards that was placed between us on the couch. Her father was at work, so we were in his office kind of works. I don't think I can handle all her turtles all the time. "Good job Edward. That was the fifth one in the row." She said. "I think you're ready for the test"

I sighed. "I hope so. It's the only class I don't have at least a B in." I expressed.

"You will do fine. I stand by what I said. I will get you all A's and B's; even if kills me. Your father will be proud." She said as she shuffled the cards.

I smiled. "For more than my football and track trophies?" I replied.

She gave a shrugged. "Those are something to be _so_ proud of." She teased with a smile.

I chuckled. "Why did you start wearing your glasses again?' I blurted out. She looked at me. "I mean, because people obviously thought you looked so great without them." I added.

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I figured the compliments weren't going to last forever."

"You went back in your shell." I concluded.

"I guess you can say that." she answered. How did she expect this to work, if she kept going back in her shell because she thought the praises wouldn't last forever? She had to make them last. Do something every day to keep everyone's attention. We will definitely have to work on that. "Want to try some more?" she asked, changing the subject back and holding up the cards.

I nodded. Then I smiled. "Let's have some fun." I told her.

She gave a confused looked. "What do you mean?"

"Let's make it interesting." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out the lowest bill I had, which was a five.

She looked at the bill. "You want to bet on your homework?" she asked.

I nodded. Simply because, to be honest, this was a little boring. Money made everything interest. Why do you think people started using it on card games? "Five bucks say I get all the next ones right." I said.

She chuckled. "You are aware this is technically illegal?"

I shrugged. "In or out?" I replied.

She gave a playful eye roll before getting up and walking over to her dad's desk and grabbed her own wallet. "Sure." she said, pulling out a five of her own before sitting back down. We both put our money in the middle of us.

She went on to show me the cards again. This time, she didn't tell me if I was right or wrong. I guess that was fair. She showed about ten before she stopped. I was sure I got them right. "So, I won right?" I said after the last one. I reached for the money when she didn't say anything.

The she placed a hand on top of mine. I looked at her. "Not so fast." She held up the last two. "You mixed these up." She pointed out. "You were right. This is fun." She said before placing the two fives in her wallet.

Well, I said that when I didn't expect to lose five dollars. "Again." I said.

She chuckled. "Okay." She said before putting five more dollars in the middle of us. I followed her lead. She mixed of the cards again before doing the same thing she did before. She showed me twelve this time.

"I know I won this time." I told her.

She reshowed one of the cards. "You gave the wrong definition." She answered.

"Damn it." I let slip out as she took the money. I realized what I said. I knew she would too. I thought she would scorn me for swearing, but she didn't. What she did, shocked the hell out of me. She giggled as she put the money in her wallet again. "You must be comfortable around me." I said. She looked at me. "You didn't correct me." I pointed out. I was usually pretty good about not swearing around her. When I did let a word or two slip out, she would remind me about her rule.

She smiled. "I didn't. Well, we have been doing this for about two months, so yeah I guess I am." She replied.

She was right. We have been doing this since around the end of September and November was ending in about a week. During that time, all I did for her was change the way she talk (kind of), have her talked to one guy (who's been asking about her) and remove her glasses (which she put back on after a week). I wasn't helping her like she was helping me. She got me to all B's in a short time and was helping with all my papers and tests. She was holding up to her end of the deal way more than I was. I can't believe it, but I kinda felt bad that she wasn't at least _talking _to Jasper yet. Alice was right; I needed to get a move on it.

"You want to come over my house?" I asked.

She looked up from the cards. "When?" she asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Um... after Thanksgiving. Sunday will be fine." I told her.

"Uh…" she hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Will your sister be there?" she asked. I nodded. "Then that's okay."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't want go anywhere where I'm an easy target." She replied.

I was about to ask an "easy target" for what, but then I thought about it. That's when I understood what she meant. "You think Alice is like Tanya." I announced.

"I know she is. Everyone is" She muttered before looking away. When she said that, I laughed. She looked at me. I laughed harder than I meant to. But it was funny. I never heard anyone compare the two. I didn't think they had anything in common but me.

When I calmed down, I talked again. "Bella, Alice is nothing like Tanya. Alice is way nicer." I told her.

"You don't have to lie." She said, rolling her eyes.

I shook my head. "I'm not. They are nothing alike. The absolute only thing those two share is me and their damn love for cheerleading. They are so different; they shouldn't even share those two. It's probably why they fight all the fucking time." I answered.

"They fight?" she asked.

I nodded. "All the time. They hate each other." I told her.

"Oh. But if they don't like each other, why do you date her?" she asked.

I looked at her and gave a small shrug. "She makes me look good." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes again. "That's not completely shallow." She muttered. At least she used a simple word like "shallow".

I gave another shrug. "Now that you know my sister is nothing like my girlfriend, will you come over my house and meet her?" I asked again. She took a moment to think about it. "She really want to me you." I said when she didn't answered. Then she nodded. "Cool."

"Why do we always need to go on 'field trips' when you want to make improvements on me?" she asked with a smile. She knows she loves my little "field trips".

"Because what I need to do, I sure as hell can't do it here." I replied.

She chuckled. "Touché. You are loving that you are able to swear around me, aren't you?" she asked, probably noticing I said more than two words in my last few sentences. I nodded. Hell yes. I hated censoring myself. I wish I could say whatever the hell I wanted in front of everyone, but I knew I couldn't. She chuckled again. "Let's go over some more cards." She suggested.

"Let's raise the bet so I can get my money back, and then some."

She shrugged. "It's your money." she said before putting two fives down between us.

She was right. It was my money and I was betting on me, all the way.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_(these stupid page break lines hate me.)_

_anyways, i think i decided i dont like the update every day thing. i did it today to see how i liked it and i dont. the way i thought of it was that every other day gives you guys something to look forward, right? right. so i think i'm going back to that after today. so until two days from now, keep Reading and Reviewing._

_thx for all the fav, reviews and alerts. i love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	15. XV (Bpov)

_hello everyone. so, it's aug. meaning i will be going back to school soon. hopefully i can done with this story before then_

_anyway, please enjoy this chp._

* * *

**Chapter XV**

(Bpov)

Most people's favorite time of the year is Christmas. Mine is a few weeks before it, which is Thanksgiving. I get four days off from school. It's also the only time of year when I get to hang out with my dad because he takes the whole four day weekend off from work. It's also the only time of the year where I can eat whatever I wanted and my mom doesn't say anything because she and my dad eats just as much.

It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving. I was glad my mom left us to go Christmas shopping, again. She went on Friday, but she said there are even better sales on Saturday. She was gone all day; not that I had much of a problem with. I was spending time with my dad as I sat next to him on the couch as we shared a piece of leftover pumpkin pie and watch one of my favorites from my childhood. It was only of the only traditions I had with either one of my parents – expect, of course, Renée's birthday traditions.

I was about to take another spoonful when my phone when off in my pocket. I pulled it out, expecting Rosalie again. She's been texting me all day, telling me I should have come shopping with her. She was sending me pictures of things she wanted or thinking about getting someone else for Christmas.

I was a little shocked when I saw it was Edward, but not that much. He has made a habit out of texting me nowadays. If wasn't her, it was usually him. "_You're still coming tomorrow?"_ he texted. On Monday, he asked me to come over his house Sunday. We both agreed not to meet on Friday so this was his first time talking to me since then. He hasn't told me why he wanted me to come over yet, but I can only assume it had something to do with my changes, so I accepted. I was still unsure if I trusted what he said about his sister, but I guess I would just have to wait to find out if he was right.

I gave a replied, telling him I was. "Who are you texting, Bells?" my dad, asked before taking another bit of the pie. "Rosalie?" he guessed.

I shook my head. "Edward." I corrected as I put my phone back in my jacket pocket.

"Oh, why are you talking to him?" he asked.

"He invited me over his house and he was making sure I was still coming." I answered as I looked towards the TV.

"You're going over his house?" he asked.

I nodded. "Tomorrow. It's probably about time. He's over here so often and I never went in the direction of his house. It should be interesting."

"Why are you going over there?"

"He hasn't told me yet." I answered.

"You two are spending a lot of time together, huh?" He pointed out.

I shrugged, "I guess you can say something along those lines."

He grabbed the remote and pause the movie. I looked at him. Why did he do that? "Look, Bells. I noticed you getting sort of close with him and I know he's 'super cute' or whatever and I can't tell you what to do or how to live your life. But I want to make sure you know what you're doing and that you are safe. I don't want you to get hurt because things are going too fast…"

Wait a second, were we having a sex talk. And about someone I wasn't even thinking about doing something even remotely close to…to…to whatever it is my father was talking about or thinking we were doing.

At least this was better than what my mom would say on the subject. I'm sure she would say something along the lines of don't catch feeling for a one night stand. At least he was trying to be subtle. But nevertheless, it was still a freaking sex talk.

"Daddy!" I stopped him. I shook my head vigorously. "No, I don't. Trust me. You don't have to worry. He is nothing more than a friend. He is not the one I like." I told him.

He gave a sigh, almost as if he was relieved. "That's good." He said. I nodded. "Then who is?" he asked. I wanted this to stop now. I was starting to think Edward was right. My dad didn't like him. The thing was, it wasn't Edward personally my dad didn't like; it was the thought of me being close to someone of the opposite sex.

I placed my hands on my head and shook my head. "Please, dad, we don't have to have this conversation." I groaned.

"Is he a friend of your friend's?" he asked, referring to Edward I was guessing. I nodded. "Then yes we do." He answered.

I sighed hard. "Why?" I said in a whiny groan.

"Because I know all about guys like Edward Cullen and who he hangs out with. I want to know which one it is so I can beat him if I need to." He answered.

I gave a small and nervous chuckle. "Dad, please."

"I'm serious Bella." He replied. I looked at him. "I'll find out sooner or later." He warned.

"You really must know?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed. "You know him already." I started. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought…"

I shook my head. "It's not Edward." I reminded him. Geez. What was with people? Why do they think I like him? I've see him at his best, worst and uncovered. He wasn't that great of a person, even when he's trying. He was a friend and that was it. However, I do find quite humorous that people think I like him, but no questions if he likes me. "Well, you of know him." I corrected. "It's Rosalie's brother." I told him.

"The Hale boy?" he questioned, to be sure I guess. I nodded. "Oh, he's nice." he answered. Again, I nodded. "But that doesn't hide the fact that he is still a teenage boy with poor control of his hormones." He added quickly.

I turned away and pushed up my glasses. "Dad, this is really uncomfortable." I mumbled.

"How do you think I feel?" he mumbled back.

I turned back to him. "He's not like that. But even if he was, you're wasting your breathe. I like him. I didn't say he feels the way I do. Not even close." I admitted.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Uh…" how do I explain how high schools see each other to my father? "Well, at school, we have kind of a hierarchy." I started.

"I'm not that old, Bells. I know I how high school works." He stopped me.

I chuckled as I pushed up my glasses again. I didn't notice until after I put them back on after my contacts that Edward was correct when he said I did this a lot. That was the one good thing about the contacts; I didn't have to pushed anything or fix something. I put them in and forgot about them until it was time to take them out.

"Well, then you know that people like Jasper and Edward are at the top while I am at the bottom."

"And you think he would care?" he asked.

"Everyone else does." I shrugged.

"I thought he was supposed to be different." My father mocked.

"Like you said, he's still a teenage boy." I mocked back.

"Okay, so what if I'm wrong and he really is different?" he said. I shrugged. I would never know. Even if Edward's plan work and I look like someone new, Jasper will not notice. Not like I would want him to. "As much as I don't want you to, maybe you should give him a chance. Who knows, we both could be wrong and right about the boy." He said before getting up. "But if he turns out to be the creep I think he is, I will kick his ass if he hurts you." He threatened.

I giggled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anything for you Bells." He said before kissing my forehead. "I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed." He said before going towards the stairs.

"I'll just watch the rest of the movie." I told him. He nodded. I had a talk about Jasper and Edward to my dad. I don't know how I felt about that or about the talk we just had. All I can say is I wish he was right, that everyone was right about Jasper thinking of me that way. I know what the truth is. Soon, everyone else will too.

XXX

It was late Sunday afternoon when Edward picked me up. Before we could leave, he said he needed to use the bathroom, so we walked back in my house. When he came through the door, my dad greeted him. When I reminded him where we're going, he said have fun, but not too much fun. I can only guess what I said about Edward last night to him didn't register quite yet. Edward grinned and gave a "told you so" when we outside.

"I don't know about this." I told Edward as we sat in his driveway. We were sitting here instead of in his house because I told him I need a breather first. His house was big looking from the outside. I wondered how big it was on the inside.

"It will be fine." He said for the tenth time. "Are you ready yet?" he asked. He also said that many times.

I looked at him. "Are you going to keep saying that until I am?" I asked. He nodded. At least he was honest. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Great." He said before we back got out the car and walked through the door of his home.

Whoa. It was even bigger on the inside. "This is where you live?" I asked in amazement. I've never been in a house as big as his. I mean, Rosalie's was bigger than mine, but his was bigger than hers.

"Yeah, it is kinda kickass, isn't it?" He boasted.

"You never fail to be as vain as I think you are." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I will take that as a compliment." He replied.

"Of course you would." I answered.

He just chuckled back before gesturing me to follow him into their family room. "Alice, I'm back. And I have someone for you to meet." He called up the stairs to his sister.

"Really?" she answered with excitement. I wonder how excited will she be when she comes down and sees me.

He winked at me before answering. "Yes. Hurry up." He called.

As soon as he said that, I heard the quickly tapping of bare feet above us. Here it comes. When she sees me, she going to say "Ew, what is she doing in my house? I want her out. Wait until I tell Tanya about this." Blah, blah, blah. He told me she wouldn't do anything like that and that she was nothing like his girlfriend, but I truly had to wait and see that before believing it. How do I know he didn't just say something to get me here?

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I heard her chant. I looked up and see her running down the stairs. When she got near the bottom, she looked at me. I was more than surprised when she saw me and actually smiled. O…kay. "Finally!" she cheered. I thought she would take the last few steps down. She proved me wrong when she jumped over the railing. She ran over to me. She crashed into me, hugging me.

I froze. What the heck was this girl doing? Why was she so excited to see me? Why was she hugging me so tightly? I didn't know, but I knew I was a little creped out by the whole thing, if I was being frank. "Uh…Edward…" I choked out, because she was _still _squeezing me.

He chuckled before grabbing his sister's shirt collar and yanking her off me. She looked at him. "Easy up, Alice. She's not use to you yet." He teased. She stuck her tongue out to him. He turned to me. "This is my little sister Alice." He introduced her. "She will be helping me with you." He said.

I gave a puzzled look. What did that mean?

"Hi." She said excitedly, which drew my attention to her. her excitement range was about an eleven and I need it at like a four. Even that would probably be too much. "I will be your official hair, make-up, clothes, shoes, and accessories advisor." Oh, so that's why he brought me here.

I looked at him. He shrugged. "I needed help, just like you did." he answered.

"Edward, please. I have been waiting forever for this. Can I please get started?" she asked him. He gestured towards me. I turned to her. She smiled. "Isabella, are you ready?" she asked.

"Uh…sure?" I didn't know what I was "ready" for. But before anything happen…"Uh, do you mind calling me Bella?" I asked.

"Bella?" she repeated. I nodded. "Yes! I love that name. It's so cute. And it fits you better. Plus, 'Isabella' is a too much to say anyways." She went on.

"Alice…" Edward groaned.

"What? It is. We all know it." she answered.

"You talk fast." I pointed out.

"Only when I'm really excited." She answered. "Now come on. We're wasting precious time." she said before grabbing my wrist. I groaned. She stopped and turned to her brother. "You're not coming." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to get the full effect too. So you will have to wait until after her make over to see her." she told him. That's what she was asking me if I was ready for. Was it too late to change my answer? Judging by how tightly she held on my wrist, I was thinking the answer was yes.

"Whatever. I'll probably be bored anyways. Have fun." He said before walking to the kitchen.

She smiled to me. "Let's go." She said before dragging me up the stairs.

She dragged me to a room. It had a bench like sofa in the middle of it, a three mirror (ones I only see in stores) a counter with tons of make-up and hair supplies with another mirror on top and a very comfortable look chair attached to it. There were racks of clothes and shelves of shoes and jewelry. It took a while for me to realize, but we were standing in the middle of a "Closet." I mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at me.

"This is a closet." I exclaimed. My goodness, these people. Who has a closet the size of my bedroom? What would one do in one this big? The clothes didn't have tags on them. So were they new or did someone actually wear them?

She giggled. "Yeah, kinda. It's more like my mom's in home warehouse. This where she puts the things she design and thinks about putting on sale. Prototypes, I guess you can call them. She usually lets me wears some things so people can see her new things."

"So why are we in here now?" I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "For you, of course. You're going be her new model." She grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper in the room. She stopped and turned to me. She tiled her head to the left then to the right. Almost like she was studying me.

"What?" I asked. "Why was she looking at me?

"Just studying your looks before we get started." She said. So I was right. She gave a hum. "Nice height cheek bones. Pretty lips. And great eyes; of course. We all know that." she said with a smile, probably referring to the time of the month in which I didn't have anything on my face.

She pulled back from me. Thank goodness. "Okay, now take off your clothes." She stated.

"What? Why?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "So I can check you out. What do you think? I told you, I was studying, which means your body type too. So come on, off with them. Let's go." She urged.

I stared at her. She couldn't be seriously. She had to be joking. I was going to make sure. "I'm not going to take off my clothes, Alice." I told her.

She sighed. "My brother warned me you would be difficult. Just so you know, I don't care about that like he does. If you start whining and complaining with me I will just ignore you." She warned. "Fine, do you need me to take them off for you, because I will." She said when she saw I still wasn't moving to remove my clothing.

I shook my head. "No. I can do it myself." I mumbled. I was doing this for a reason. For a reason. I had to keep reminding why I'm dealing with Edward and his animated yet domineering sister and his too grant for only four people house. It was because of a reason. Jasper was the reason.

When I reminded myself of that, I pulled my t-shirt over my head before tossing it to the floor and dropped my sweatpants before stepping out them. So now I was standing in my black bra and blue and green boxer shorts, which I prefer over panties, in front of a person I just met literally ten minutes ago.

She looked down. "You have a nice stomach." She praised.

"Thanks?" I said questionably.

She leaned into me again, but this time lower. "Do you have abs?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. Maybe like two or three."

"Still impressive." She said before pulling back again. She began to circle me. Then she chuckled. "Non-matching underwear." She mumbled.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked more in a snap in which I would like.

"No. I'm so used to seeing girls in nothing but Pink and Victoria Secret matching sets. I just find change a tad funny." She explained as she continued slowly walking around me. "Good shoulders. A little board, but we can work with it. Amazing legs." She stepped into front of me. "Makes me a little jealous. Do you know what I would have to do get legs like those?" she asked. I going to guess it wasn't mean to be answered.

She walked over the counter. She grabbed something long and yellow before walking back over me. "Arms up, please." She ordered. I looked at her. Why did she want my arms up? When I looked at her, I saw what she grabbed was a measuring tape. I didn't know people actually had those. I mean I knew people at stores had them, but I didn't think any person actually owned one in their house. I guess it only made sense considering what her mom did. But why did she have it now? "You have a habit of wearing things way too big for you. So I want to take your measurements to make sure I'm dressing you properly." She explained. She pushed my arm. "Arms up." She repeated.

For a reason, I had to remind myself. All of this better be worth it. I rolled my eyes and lifted both of my arms. She took the tape and wrapped it around my chest, then under my breast then my midsection, then my stomach, then my waist, and lastly, my hips. "You have great measurements." She said, after writing the last one on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, I guess." I didn't know what she meant. "Can I put my clothes back on now?" I asked her. I was starting to catch a chill. She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked.

She didn't answer as she walked over the bench that was in the middle of the room. She grabbed a bag that was behind it "I think you're around my mom's cup size. Maybe a size or two bigger, but that's fine." She said as she looked inside. She looked at me again. "I see you're the comfortable type." She noted, looking at my boxer shorts again. She hit it on the nose. I wear this because they were comfortable. Way more comfortable than panties and not as restricting. She looked in the bag again. "Where is it?" she thought aloud. "Ah." She said before pulling out some blue sheer fabric. "Put these on first." She said before tossing it at me.

When I caught it, I saw there were two pieces. I unfolded them and saw she tossed me a bra and some boy shorts. I looked at her. "Why am I putting these on?" I asked.

"Because confidence starts with feeling sexy and what's sexier than hot and cute underwear?" she said.

"You mean, I have to start wearing things like this?" I asked. There was a reason I didn't, and not because of comfort. Bras were expensive enough without being pretty and girly like this.

"Only where you're out like school or something. You can go back to comfort when you're just in the house or when your little monthly friend is visiting for the week." She explained.

"Alice, I can't wear things like this." I told her.

"You can and will." She argued.

"Why does it even matter? No one will see it." I asked.

"You have to start on the inside before working on the outside." She answered simply. What the heck does that even mean? I started to say something, but she stopped me. "Remember, I don't care about you complaining." She reminded. "There's a bathroom in the hall, right next door." She said. What, they didn't have a bathroom in here? I mean it was big enough. Surprising.

But with jokes aside, I wish they did because she wanted me to completely strip down. Even if was for just a moment, I would be bare with nothing on. "But, your brother."

"That's why he's down stairs and not up here with us. Now go." She ordered. Man, she was authoritarian.

I sighed hard as I left the room/closet to change.

A few minutes later, I came back with the things she threw at me on. She was right. If the bra was her mom's size, she was a smaller than me. I felt it and saw it in the mirror. I'm sure others would see it, even with clothes on.

When I walked back in the room, Alice was on her phone texting. She looked up and smiled. Then her eyes traveled to my chest. "Damn! Your boobs are huge!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your chest, your breast." She clarified with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I know what they are." I told her. She walked over to me.

She leaned down and poked me. Was she seriously poking me in the chest? Yeah, she was. I felt her. She was poking me. Why the heck was she poking me there? "Are they real?" she asked. Was that why? Was I too big there? As if it was my fault.

"Yes, Alice. Stop." I urged as I knocked her hands away from me. I crossed my arms across my chest to cover myself. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her seriously.

She just laughed and stood up. "You don't know how often I hear that question." She said and walked away from me.

"And no one's found the answer yet?" I asked.

She shrugged. "They don't need too, I know the answer."

"Which is?"

"I don't have a filler." She said over her shoulder. Doesn't she know that wasn't okay? I guess she did, but was okay with it and didn't care about anything else. Okay, now I'm questioning what I got myself into. She walked over to the wall that racks of clothes. "Now it's time for your clothes." She said as she looked at them. She started shifting through them. She yanked some things off the hangers, saying no after each one. "Here's something." She said. Then she pulled out a rosy pink blouse with white buttons and a white collar to match. She held it up to herself. "This one was too big for me. Maybe it will work for you. Try it on." She said before tossing it to me.

I caught it and pulled it over my body then pulled my ponytail out the back. When it was on properly, I realized the sleeves were shorter than I thought. in fact, it was sleeveless. I wasn't use to sleeveless. I saw Alice nodding. "It's cute on you. What do you think?" she asked, for the first time tonight.

I looked in the three way mirror. I gave a turn to the left then to the right. She was right. It did look rather nice on me. Plus the fabric was soft. I turned to her and nodded. "I like it." I told her.

She smiled. "You do have style." She teased.

"Funny." I mumbled.

She giggled before turning back to the racks. This time she was shifting through the section with the jeans. She didn't take them off and throw them over her shoulder as she did like she did with the shirts. She stopped at a lighter pair. Then she yanked then off. "Here." She tossed them to me.

When I put them on, I could feel the difference from the pairs I usually wear. These were tighter and stopped at my waist with ease; unlike my last ones that I have to wear a belt, tighten to the last hole, to get them to stay up. I had to say, I was a little happy these didn't need a belt. If I was to wear one, it was simply for decoration purposes. "Well?" She asked.

I looked in the mirror again. They looked tighter than they were. They laid against my legs nicely. They also matched great with the top. I turned to her and nodded again. "I like this combination." I told her.

She giggled as she walked over to me. "It's called an outfit." She stopped in from me and examined me again. Then she nodded. "Me too. It's simple enough for a start, but nice enough where it's not boring. Now for shoes." She said, before walking pass me to the another shelf. She bended down and scanned them. "Now I know I saw some that match that blouse perfectly." She mumbled to herself. "Ah, here we go." She said as she stopped in front of some flats almost the same color as the top. She grabbed them and turned to me. She held one up and then nodded. "Yep, matches perfectly in color and style." She said. "Right." she tossed one at me. "Left." She tossed the other.

I put one of each foot. She walked over to me. "I think we are definitely on the road to something good here." She said with a huge grin. She looked at me up and down. "Okay, we did the inside, outside and the bottom. Only thing left is the top." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Her grin somehow got wider. "My favorite part. Hair and make-up." She answered. Why was I not surprised? She grabbed my hand and dragged me again. I might have to tell her about doing that. This time, it was to the chair in front the mirror. She sat me down so I was facing her. She bended down to my level and smiled. "Okay, which first?" she asked with excitement. Something told me she didn't care about the answer because she was ready to do either.

But I wasn't. Renée as tried to make me over enough times where I know both are torturous. With my hair, since it's usually tangled, she's pulling at my head for what seems like forever. Then there's my make-up. She takes small, sharp things and point and pick at the most sensitive spots on my face. So what do I want first? To be picked at or pulled at. Oh the decisions.

Finally, I sighed and said "Surprise me."

She gave a thoughtful hum. "Well, I want you see the make-up with the complete ending result. If I do you hair, you can see that first. So that's what we're doing." she said before turning me to the mirror. "Say bye, bye to this." She said as she pulled my rubber band out of my hair. when she did, it fell over my shoulders. It stopped near the middle of my back and front. "You washed it already, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Okay, let's start." She first grabbed the comb. And just like I thought, started pulling it through. She was a little bit gentler than my mother, but it still hurt.

When she was done with that, she grabbed a wider tooth comb and combed through my hair again. This one stopped a lot less. I guess the knots were out. Then she grabbed the brush and brushed the very top of my hair. "Okay, combed through. You said you washed it and it's not dry so no need for oils, so I guess we can start styling." She announced.

I nodded. I was about to say okay, then I saw what she was grabbing. "What are those?" I asked nervously.

She looked at what was in her hand then back at me. "Hair scissors." She answered as she demonstrated how they worked.

Let me rephrase. "What are you doing with those?' I asked.

"I'm going to cut your hair." she answered like it was obvious.

I shook my head. "No, you are not." I never got my hair cut. Ever. That's why was so long. Because it was so long, that was why I kept it up. I never got it cut because I was always afraid that someone would cut way too much and I was left with nothing on my head.

"I have to, Bella. You have a lot of dead and spilt ends." She answered.

"Alice, I don't want you anywhere near my head with shears." I told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a damn baby. I cut mine and my family's hair all the time. You're in better hands here then at a salon." She explained. "Don't you trust me?" she smiled.

Hum, let's see. Since I've met you an hour ago, you're jumped at me and squeeze the life out me. Not to mention, you stripped, picked, and poked at me. Not only that, but you took away my boxer shorts. So uh…"No!" I said, as if _that _was obvious.

"Well, you should. Edward wouldn't bring you to me if he didn't think you would be in great hands. Just calm down." She answered. It was for a reason Bella. I told myself again. I gave a hard sigh before turning back to the mirror.

"Fine." I said. As soon as I did, she took a piece of my hair, ran down it and cut the end. I gave a groan.

"Just relax." She reminded as she grabbed another piece. I closed my eyes as she worked the rest. Every so often, I would hear _snip. _I would clinch and groan when I did. "Okay, I'm done." She said.

I opened my eyes and grasped. "What did you do?" I whined as I felt my now shorter hair. Before it, was down to the middle of my back. Now, it was more near the top, near my shoulder blades.

"I cut it." she said again as she sat the shears down.

"You mean you chopped it off." I told her. This is why I never got my hair cut.

"No, I fixed it. The first three inches were nothing but dead ends and split tips. The last two was to style and even it out."

It didn't take me long to do the math "FIVE INCHES?!" I cried. "You cut five freaking inches for my hair?"

"Relax, Bella. Once I curl it, you won't even miss it." she said as she grabbed the flat iron.

I covered my face and shook my head. What have I done? I let her cut my hair. I will never hear the end of this when Renée and Rosa sees it. They will hate it. "I'm done." She said again. I didn't realize I had my eyes covered whole time she was working.

Might as well see the damage. I covered them and looked up. I saw the bottom of my hair was curled all over. All of it wasn't curls, but the parts that were curled were big enough to make it look full. "Like it?" she said as she fluffed as section.

That was a good question. Did I like it? It was shorter, yes, but the way she did was nice. I mean it have to be good reason she cut so much, right? She said she was fixing it. It did look better. I just can't believe she cut knowingly cut five inches. But it will grow back. By then, I would probably not even care about it as much. So I nodded. "I do. I like it." I told her as I flipped a part of my shoulder. I had to say, I see was Rosa does that so much. It was kind of fun and I was glad I could do it now.

"Great." She turned me to her. "Last, but not least, the final touches." She said with a smile. Then she tilted her head from left to right. "I'm trying to think if I want to go natural or match the shirt." she explained why she was looking at me. She gave a small nod. "I think I got it. Glasses please." She held her hand out. I sighed as I took them off and placed them in her hand. "Thank you." She said before placing them on the counter behind me. I started to turn, but she stopped me. She shook her head. "I want you this way." She told me.

She grabbed a small black pad and, what I guess, a powder bush. "So Edward told me you're doing this for someone's attention." She said. it was the first time since we've been up here she said something that didn't involve what she was literally and figuratively throwing at me.

"He did, did he?" I asked as she dusted around my face.

"I kinda pushed it out of him." she admitted. Oh, so that's why. I was wondering why Edward discussed me and my life with his sister. Especially when he didn't want anyone to know. "It must be a very special someone to deal with my brother." She joked.

I chuckled as she worked on my eyebrows. "He's special to me, at least." I said.

"So who is he?" she asked before instructing me to close my eyes. I did was she ask. Then I laughed. Did she honestly think I would tell her that easily?

"I'm not telling you." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Because you brother already knows. That's enough."

"That jerk lied to me. Damn it, now I have to know." She urged.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to tell you." I repeated.

She sighed. "Fine, then. Can I at least guess?" she asked.

Boy, she was relentless. She doesn't give up. I wondered if she was going to keep pushing me until I tell her. I might as well let her guess. Maybe she will not guess correctly. "Sure. Go for it." I answered as I felt some kind of hard something on my eye.

"Okay, well, obviously he goes to our school." She started.

"Obviously."

"And my brother knows him; probably closely. You wouldn't be bothered with Edward if he wasn't close. Is it someone I know?" she asked.

"I think so."

"What's his last name?"

I shook my head. "Yes or no questions only." I told her.

She sighed again. "Fair enough. Is he on the football team?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay, is he a first-string?" I gave a confused look with my eyes still closed. "It means does he usually play? Is he not a back-up player or something?" she explained.

"Oh, then yes, he's a first string." I answered.

"Okay, mmm. He's a first-string on the football and he's friends with my brother. I think I might need more infor. Is he in your grade? Is he a senior like you and my brother?" she asked. I nodded. "I going to assume he's one of the nicer ones. You obviously don't want a jerk." she gave a thinking hum again. Then I heard her going through the alphabet in a mumble. She would stop and think for a moment after a few letters. Then she stopped at J. "Does his name start with a J?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said before closing my mouth so she could do whatever she was doing with my lips. I still had my eyes closed so I wasn't sure. How did she figure that out? When she was going through alphabet, she must've been thinking of the players' names and who fits to the questions already asked she asked.

"Ew, it's not James, is it?" she groaned.

I laughed. "No." I told her.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Besides, it wouldn't be him because he's only the back-up quarterback and you said your guy is not a back-up." She thought again. "The only person I could think of that fits and starts with a J is…" she stopped. I felt her stop working on my face so I thought something was wrong. I opened my eyes and saw she had her mouth open. "You like Jasper Hale?" she asked with excitement. I didn't answer. "Oh, my goodness. You do. Isn't that your best friend's brother?" she asked. I nodded. "Does she know?"

I nodded again. "She and your brother are the only ones who does. And apparently you now."

"That is great!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked as I clinched away. She was way too high-strung.

"Because I thought you would say someone like Mike or Eric or something." She said shaking her head. "But, Jasper is one of the nicest and hottest guys there. He would be great for you. You two would make an awesome couple." She explained, still excited.

I sighed hard. "As if he would even notice me to get to that point." I mumbled.

She shook her head. "We are going to change that negative thinking you have for yourself. And when he see what I've do to you, he would do much more than notice you. He will be all over you." She answered before finishing my lips. Then she turned me to the mirror. I gasped again. "Did I mess up again?" she teased as she leaned against the counter.

I shook my head. "Alice, I look, I looked…pretty." I told her.

She chuckled. "You were already way gorgeous, I just heighten some things. Like the blush I used exposed your cheekbones and the mascara widen your already pretty eyes." She explained.

"Well, you did a great job." I said. I turned my head. The girl in the mirror did the same. I lift it, she did to. That was me. I looked pretty.

I reached for my glasses, but she took them out my hand before I could open them. I looked at her.

"No more of these." She said as she shook her head.

"How am I supposed to see then?" I challenged. She reached in her pocket and pulled something out. When she opened her hand, my contact container was sitting on her palm. "How…"

"My brother lifted them from your bathroom." She answered before I got out the rest of the question. "Bella, you don't need your glasses." She said.

"Yes, I do."

She shook her head. "You don't. You can wear your glasses in the house, but you should start wearing these. You looked great with these. Come on, Bella, you're eighteen. Start making a change." She urged. I looked at what was in her hand again. "You want Jasper's attention, right? These with definitely help." she added.

I sighed. She said the same thing her brother said to get me to get them in the first place. I already change so much, what was my glasses? And if I positively hate them, I put my glasses on again.

I grabbed the case from her hand before opening one side. "Don't look at me, please." I asked. She nodded before looking away. I opened my eye wide to put it in like I did weeks ago. I did the same with the other eye until they were both in a centered. "Okay."

She turned to me and smiled. "See you look good." She leaned in to my face. "But something's missing." She said. "Oh." She walked over to another shelf and grabbed a box. She took the lid off and placed it on the shelf before walking back other to me. "Your ears are pierced, right?" she asked as she looked through the small box.

"Yeah, but I don't wear earrings." I told her.

"Well, you're going to start." She asked she pulled something out. She opened her hand again and showed me a pair of dove shaped silver stubs. I looked at her. "Making a chance, right?" I nodded before taking them and putting them in my ears. "Stand please." She grabbed my arms and yanked me up. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter. "Turn." She said as she signaled with her finger. I gave a turn. When I was facing her again, she gave an approved nod. "Nice. Let's get a honest man opinion."

"What do you mean?'

"We're going to show my brother." She said as she grabbed my hand. I really wish she would stop doing that.

"You mean, go downstairs?" I asked.

She nodded. "What did you think we were doing, playing dress up?" she asked. What if he was too honest and all of this was for nothing? "It will be fine." She assured as if she could read my mind. She smiled before dragging me out the room, then down the stairs. "Edward…" she called when we got to the family room and no one was there.

"What Alice?" he called back.

"Come here, I need your opinion on something." She said, smiling at me.

I heard him walking towards us. "What is it?" he asked. When he saw me, he stopped.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_for those who dont know, i have going back to posting every other day. i think we both appreciate it more that way. _

_okay, nothing to really report. so thx for all the review, favs, and alerts. love you guys._

_by the way, here's Bella's outfit. polyvore. com bellas_first_new_outfit/set?id=89942612&lid=2744770 (take out the space and putt www. in the front.)_

_i've been freaking obsessed with this site lately._

_Luv & Rockets _


	16. XVI (Epov)

_hello everyone and happy sunday. i want you get all excited because it is update day. yay_

_okay, some house keeping things. one, we are almost at fifty reviews. that's half of a hundred! yay. two, going back to posting every other day for those who didnt know. and three...lol, nothing. _

_nothing else to report. so enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

(Epov)

I was in the kitchen while Alice and Bella were upstairs doing whatever. She said I wasn't allowed to come. It should have insulted me more than it should, but it didn't. I didn't care because I didn't need to see whatever girly shit she was planning on doing.

I was in the kitchen because I was eating a snack while I was doing my homework. Esme has this rule that we couldn't eat where but the kitchen. Something about ants. I don't know.

I was about to turn the page of my book when my sister called me. "What Alice?" I called back. What did she want? Wasn't she working with Bella and didn't want me?

"Come here, I need your opinion on something." She answered.

I gave a sigh. I pushed off the counter I was leaning on before walking in towards the family room. "What is it?" I asked her. She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. When I looked, I saw what she wanted me to see.

"What do you think, bro?" my sister asked.

What did I think? I thought, damn. Holy damn. The girl next to her looked incredible. I almost wanted to ask who she was. But I knew it was Bella by her unmistakable chocolaty brown hair, which looked shorter. I couldn't tell. But I knew it was out of her usual ponytail.

One thing for sure, I now saw the realms between her and her mom now. Her cheekbones were so high; it made her shy smile look so much better. And there was that body I thought I saw about two months ago. There was no mistaken. The girl had curves and legs for days. And let's just say, if nothing else, my attention was definitely drawn to her chest area. It looked too great for any kind of words; especially in that shirt. Was that what under those damn clothes before? Then damn, she should have stripped down a long as time ago.

"Whoa." I breathed

"Is that a good whoa?" Bella asked.

Alice giggled. "Is there any other kind?" I saw her look at me. At least, I think she did. I couldn't focus on anything else, but the hottie in front of. She was hotter than her mom, maybe even hotter than Tanya. "…Edward!" my sister said.

I had no idea what she said. I shook my head and looked at her. "What?"

"Use your words. How does she look?" she asked.

"Yes, Edward." I looked at Bella again. "How do I look?" she asked.

Did they want an honest answer or one of those answers where you're hiding how you really feel? I'm going to guess more of the second one. I ran my hand through my hair. "Great." Was I said.

"Really?" Bella's smile widened. Did her smile get better? How hell did that happen?

I shallow before nodded. "Really great."

"You're not just saying that?" yep, that's Bella.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I hardly recognized you." I looked at my sister. "Good job."

She smiled. "I do good work." She bragged. That would have been a time to roll my eyes, but this time, she might have been right.

Bella laughed. "So what now?" she asked my sister.

"Well, all that work made me so hungry. What about you two?" she asked. I nodded.

"I can eat." Bella answered with a shrug.

"I can order a pizza." I offered.

Alice shook her head. "I'm tired of pizza. Let's go out and show off Bella's new look. "

"We can go to the Diner." Bella suggested, referring to the only actually sit-down place in Forks. Everywhere else was a fast food joint that you could sit down at if you wanted to, but you didn't have to.

"Nah, we might run into someone from school there." Alice answered.

"Oh." Bella said. I heard the disappointment in there. Then I realized why it was there. She thought we didn't want to be seen with her. I don't know about Alice, but I wouldn't mind being seen with this Bella. Hell, I don't even think I would mind if people thought I dumped Tanya for her.

I shot Alice a look.

Alice looked at me and laughed. "Oh, sorry. That's not what I meant. I meant, I don't want anyone from school to see you yet. I want to wait until tomorrow to reveal the new you." She explained.

"Then where do you want to go?" she asked her, taking the words out of my mouth.

Alice thought about it for a moment. "I know a place where no one from Forks High would step foot in. Let's go." She said before we all got ours jackets and followed her out.

XXX

After Alice had me driving for thirty minutes, we ended up at a small diner in La Push. I understood why she wanted to come here. She was right, no one from Forks would come here unless we're stopping for a bite because we were coming or on our way to the beach. Nothing else. It was way too small and the food was more than the normal greasy gross.

When we got there, it was rather empty for a Sunday so we got a booth in the corner. The girls sat across me as I sat on the other side by myself. I suggested they did; but now that we were sitting down and I had a full view of Bella's screaming chest, I had a feeling it was a mistake.

I needed to get it together. I mean, so what she cut her hair and change her clothes. She was still Bella. The Bella who wasn't attracted to me and wanted my best friend. That's why I did this. For him, not for me.

But damn it, she was hot. Was it so wrong to admire good work?

We ordered the food and it came quite quickly. They were quick, I had to give that.

I was eating my double cheeseburger while the girls shared a chicken sandwich meal because Bella wasn't hungry enough to eat something as big as the diner's sandwiches along and Alice wouldn't eat something as big as the diner's sandwiches.

"You are going to clog your arteries eating like that all the time." Alice complained as I took another huge bit of my burger.

"Thanks dad." I mocked as I wiped my hands with a napkin like the other times I had to when I took a bit. Being a doctor, even if he was a surgeon and not a real one, he always telling us what we should and shouldn't eat. And that sounded like something he would say to me. "I'll work it off in practice tomorrow. And besides I'm a football player. What the hell else am I supposes to eat? Carrots and lettuce?" I replied.

"Yeah." Alice replied. "Plus, you don't need all that meat. All you do is throw a ball." She teased.

"Shut the hell up. The ball doesn't get to the end zone by itself." I answered. She always down plays my skills. As if anyone can do the things I do.

She laughed. "Yeah, because Jasper doesn't have a damn thing to do with that." she joked. When she did, Bella giggled as she took another fry from their plate. I wondered if she giggled because of my banter with my sister or because Alice said Jasper's name.

I was going to say something to my sister when the waiter placed a chocolate milkshake in a tall glass in front of Bella. "Um, I didn't order this." She told him.

"Someone did for you." He answered in the sound bored and tired voice he had when we walked in. He pointed to the table in another corner. We all looked toward a table with a three of guys, ones from the Reserves, I'm sure.

They looked around my age in the faces, but older in size. The all had on jean jackets. The one that looked probably the oldest with jet black hair and silver eyes smiled and gave a wink. I knew that combo. I do it all the time. He was eye flirting. But who with? I followed his eyes and saw Bella give a small smile and her cheeks pinked. He was flirting with Bella? He send a drink and flirting with Bella. I hoped he didn't think sending a milkshake to watch her for the reason I was thinking.

She mouthed a "thank you" to the guy before taking the rest of paper off the straw. Then I saw what she was doing. "Don't drink that." I snapped as I took the glass away from her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Yeah, Edward, why not?" my sister asked. I looked at her.

Why didn't I want her drink it? I don't know, but I should come up with something because both Alice and Bella were looking at me. "Because what if he told the guy to put something in it or something?" I asked. I don't think even I was convinced.

Bella chuckled. "I think it's fine, Edward. Thanks though." She said before taking the glass away from me and drinking from it.

I looked back at the table of guys. One was talking in the one who winked at Bella's ear. The guy smiled and nodded at his friend. What the hell did he say? Was it about Bella? I turned back to her. She didn't seem to notice. "Well?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's fine." She answered.

"Edward, what was that about?" Alice asked.

I looked at her. "I just don't want something to the Chief's daughter, okay? If it did, he would be on my ass." I said, but I knew it was a lie. I'm pretty sure Alice did too. But the thing was, I didn't know what the lie was covering up.

"Thanks for the consideration." Bella said with a smile before taking another sip.

We kept eating and Bella kept drinking that damn milkshake. She even stopped drinking the lemonade she ordered to do so. She wasn't having any kind of side effects, so I guess it was okay. I couldn't believe I actually believed the lie I told them and was looking for some kind of side effects. Maybe I was convincing.

We were just finishing up and I was about to pay the bill, when I was stopped. I heard Alice and Bella greeting someone. I looked up from getting my wallet and saw the guys at the other table standing there, smiling down at the girls. The one who looked the oldest and flirting with Bella was in front. "I see you got my treat." He said, nodding to the half empty glass.

Bella nodded. "Yes, thank you again."

"Anytime, sexy." He answered, looking at her up and down. I felt myself glaring at the guy. "Paul." He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Bella." She said as she shook his hand.

"Alice." My sister said as he reached over and shook her hand.

He took his hand back. "Forks' girls, I'm guessing." Both of them nodded. He chuckled. "I asked because I've never seen you around here. I would have remembered such pretty faces." He said. Was he flirting with both my sister and Bella? Alice, I didn't care about because she could hand herself. But this was first Bella's interaction, besides Riley. What if she gets nervous or something? Or what if he said something that she didn't know how to response to?

She proved me wrong by giggling right along with Alice. Seriously? "So, have you two ever ridden on a motor bike?" he asked. They both shook their heads. He grinned. I knew that grin. It was my grin. It was the one I give Tanya when I wanted her to do something; usually something sex related. "Maybe you can ride with us tonight." He suggested. The guys behind him nodded. Okay, now I was about to punch this guy in the face.

"Dude." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me. "I am sitting here." I told him, giving him a look I knew he knows. It was the "back the hell off her" look. But I don't know who I was giving it for. Alice or Bella?

Realization came across his face. "My fault dude. Are they both with you?" he asked.

I was about to answer when I felt a hit in my leg. I gave a groan from Alice's hard ass kick. "Nope." She answered for me. All the attention was on her. "He's just my brother." She replied.

The guys smiled again. "So, both of you are single?" he asked

She nodded. "Yep. Though, I'm not looking for anyone right now. But, Bella here is very single." She grinned.

He looked down at Bella. "Are you now?" he asked.

"Well, everyone is technically single…" she started by got cut off. She gave a groan. I knew why because I saw Alice's arm move, which made me think she hit her. "I mean, yes. I am." She nodded.

He placed one hand behind her head and one in front of her and leaned into her personal space. Okay, now, I really felt like hitting him. I had to use everything in me to not jump up, pull him back and knock in him the fucking jaw. There were two things that were keeping me from doing that. One was, he was bigger than me and if that wasn't enough, he had two other guys. And I hate to say it, but I was more than sure he would kick my ass. The second thing was I knew I shouldn't because I had no reason to do it. Alice was right, she or Bella weren't mine. But I still had the damn feeling.

"You are really cute." He said.

She gulped. "Th-thanks." She shuttered.

He chuckled. He took pen from one his pockets and grabbed a napkin from the pile in middle of the table. "Well, Bella when you get tired of being 'technically single'…" he said as he wrote on the napkin then folded it. "Give me a ring." He handed it to her. "I'm sure I can help you with that." he gave a wink before finally pulling back from her face. "Nice to meet you, Alice." she nodded to my sister. She nodded back before the three guys walked away.

When they left the diner, Alice giggled excitedly. "You just got hit on, girl. How does that feel?" she nudged Bella.

"Weird, but flattering." Bella said with a smiled.

Alice gave a blissfully sigh. "Yeah, that feeling never gets old. Well, it hasn't for me yet." She said. Bella laughed at my sister. "And he gave you his number? Pretty cool." She said.

"Yeah, that's the weird part." Bella said. She started to unfold it. When I saw that, I snatched it out of her hand before she could fully do so. They both looked at me. "If you wanted to see it, you could have just asked." She said.

I didn't answer as I balled the napkin up and tossed it to the floor. It rolled and went under a table. I was happy for that because I figured since she wouldn't want to get her clothes dirty for a number she didn't even want, she wouldn't go get it.

"Uh, that was wicked rude." Alice snapped.

"Bella didn't want that jerkoff's number." I told her.

"I didn't?" Bella said in confusion.

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"How the hell do you know that for sure, Edward?" Alice demanded.

I looked at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, sister, but doesn't she already want someone else or did you do all that hard work for her to get hit on by La Push lames?" I challenged.

Alice rolled her eyes away from me and to Bella. "He's right. Not about the lame part because I know you saw how hot those guys were. But about the reason we did all this. You need to save that sexiness for Jasper. He is going to crazy tomorrow." She gushed.

Bella sighed. "I hope so."

I groaned. I didn't want to hear this shit. "Can we go now?" I asked them. They looked at me. "I'm tired and we all have school tomorrow." I reminded them.

"He's right. Let's go." Bella agreed. We got out of the booth and I paid the bill at the counter before we left the diner.

At school the next day, I heard everyone talking. Some were saying we had a new girl in the school, others were saying it was someone just playing dress, and the others were saying it was someone's family member. I had no idea who they were talking about since a name was never said when I heard them. But everywhere I went to day, I hear about this girl.

It wasn't until I was at my locker when Jasper came up to me. "There you are." He said when he saw me.

I looked at him. "Yeah, here I am. Now that we both know my location, mind telling me why the hell it's so important?" I asked him.

"Dude, have you heard?" he asked.

"What, about this new chick or something?" I asked.

He gave me look then shook head. "Hell no. Edward, it's not a new girl. It's Isabella." he corrected.

"Swan?" I asked.

He nodded. I should have known that's who they were talking about. New girl, my ass. I made myself stop caring about it last night after Alice and I dropped her home. I figure it was just the change that caught my attention like that. I was so use to see her in baggy clothes all the damn time, that I found something, anything different sexy. I mean, yes, she was attractive last night, but the effect on me couldn't last that long. "Yeah. So you're telling me you haven't seen her?" he asked.

"Nope." I told him honestly. Just like when she had her contacts in, we didn't cross paths today.

"You need to see her." he urged.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because…" he stopped and looked somewhere. "You can find out for yourself." He said, his eyes not leaving something. "She's behind you."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, walking pass." He corrected himself. I decided to follow his eyes to see what the hell he was talking about. Then I saw it

Bella looked better than she did yesterday. Her hair that exposed the side of her neck made her skin look to bright, almost glowing. Her chest was the same as yesterday, but the top her body look great in the light brown shirt she had on. And did her legs get longer? How the hell did that happen?

And it looked like the affect hasn't worn off yet. Maybe it's like the new car smell. It might be there for a while.

She gave us a small smile as she walked by. I was going to say something, but I was beaten. "Hey, Isabella." Jasper said to her.

Her cheeks were colored with a light pink before she tugged a piece hair behind her ear. "Hi Jasper." She said politely before walking away.

"Okay, I guess I see what you mean." I told him when she was out of ear shot.

He chuckled. He crossed his arms and leaned against the locker next to me as he continued to watch her walk away. "I don't know what my new favorite color is. Brown or tan?" he said.

I almost didn't catch what he was saying and almost had to ask him what he meant. But then I realized those were colors Bella was wearing. He didn't mean the top or the bottom. He meant _her _top or bottom. "Classy dude." I mumbled as I turned back to my locker.

He shifted his eyes to me. "Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical?" He joked when he heard me. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the comment I made about the comment he made. What he said sounded like something I would say. I think I've even have said something along those lines and it was about his sister, in front of him. When did I become the one to tell people what they shouldn't say?

I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways, could you blame me? She looks real good today. I mean she was cute before, but today…" he gave a breath. "Damn." He finished.

I rolled my eyes again, this time in annoyance. Did I have to hear this? I didn't want to hear her last night and I damn sure don't want to hear him today.

I was going to say something to him, but then I recognized what he said. "Wait. You thought she was cute before?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't think she was cute before. Just below pretty, maybe. She was nothing but average before.

He looked at me when he heard the question. Then he nodded. He actually nodded. "I know she didn't dress like every other girl here, but that was okay. She didn't expose herself, and sometimes a little mystery is good." He winked before turning back to what he was looking at before. "And mystery discovered." I followed his eyes again. Again he was looking at Bella. She was at her locker, talking to Rosalie. I wanted to tell him "dude, I know she was hot, but stop fucking staring at her like that". I didn't because that was what she wanted. His attention. But still.

I turned back to my locker. "I was thinking." He said.

"What?" I answered in a bored tone, trying to hide the annoyed one I had a feeling would come out.

"Maybe I should talk to her. Maybe I could ask her to the party on Saturday." He answered.

I snapped my neck to him. Was he saying what I think he was saying? "You mean on a date?" I asked. He gave a small shrug, but not looking at me. "You don't want to do that." I said before I knew what was coming out my mouth.

He looked at me. "Why not?" he asked. Yeah, self, why not? He wanted to ask her out that fast. She had his attention, your work was done. That was good, right? It was good. It was good. I kept repeating to myself. But no matter how many times I repeat it to myself, I didn't believe it.

"Because we might not even win Friday. If we don't, you know there will be no party on Saturday." I reminded him.

He chuckled. "Is Mr. Star Quarterback doubting his skills?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hell no." I answered quickly.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" he asked, reminding me of the point I clearly forgot I was trying to make. How the hell did I do that that fast?

I don't know, but I know whatever I was trying to do didn't work. I looked over to Bella's locker. Before I could even stop myself, I came up with something else. "Look at that." I told him, gesturing behind him. He followed my instruction. He saw what I saw, which was Mike Newton talking to Bella.

He gave a small groan. "Yeah, that's been happening all day." He answered. Wait, did he mean guys been talking to her or specify Mike? "Every time I see her, someone was talking to her." he answered my question I didn't ask out loud. I felt the need to groan too. That was until I saw her give Mike a small smile and head shake. She rejected him. I shouldn't be surprised. "That's what helped me make my decision. Everyone else is talking to her, why not me too?" he said.

"Do you really want to be that, through?" I asked.

He looked at me again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, being like Mike and everyone else; talking to her and hitting on her. I'm sure she's pretty damn tired of it already." I told him, though I knew it wasn't true from what she said last night.

"So I shouldn't talk to her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet anyways." I told him.

"When then?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably at least until after winter break." I told him.

"Wow. Why so far?" he asked. That was a good question. I knew it was enough time, but for what? That was the real question. Maybe for the affect to wear off me and I won't care.

"To see if this is not some kind of weird project she's doing and if this is really her now." I told him. There we go. There's something Edward Cullen would say. I almost thought I was losing myself for a second.

He thought about it then nodded. "Yeah, maybe." He looked at his wrist watch. "Hey, we better get to class." He said.

I nodded. Then I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella walking my way again. "Go. I'll catch up." I told him. He nodded before pushing off the locker and walking in the direction of our last. When he passed Bella, he gave her a smile. She blushed again and smiled back.

Did he not just hear me? Wait, why do I care if he did or not?

I stepped in front her to stop her. She caught herself from bumping into me. When she saw it was me, she gave me a smile. And not the shy one she just gave Jasper. "Hey, Edward."

"Hey. I hear you've been popular today." I said.

She rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "The word is subjective." She said. Yep, still Bella. Still confusing me. I feel I'm going to need reminder every now and then now.

"Right. Well, I had a take-home test this weekend for my next class. Since we didn't get a chance yesterday, I wanted to look at it now before I turned it in." I told her the reason why I stopped her.

"Sure." she said holding out her hand. I took out my paper I was working on all weekend and handed it to her. She grabbed it and looked over it. After a moment, she nodded and gave it back. "Looks good to me." she said.

"Thanks." I said as I placed it where it was before. "See ya." I told her before walking around her.

"Edward, wait." She stopped me. I looked at her. "I saw you talking to him and I just wanted to know if he said anything about me." she said.

"Jasper?" I asked, though I knew that's who she was talking about. Who else would she care about? She nodded. I couldn't do anything else before I shook my head. "Not that I know of." I knowingly lied.

"Oh." She said disappointedly. What the hell was that? Why did I do that? Why did I lie to her; and about something that literally just happened? "I mean, I know everyone else noticed the change and I just wanted to know if he did too. But I guess this was useless because nothing would change how he sees me." she said sadly.

I couldn't see her sad because of a lie I don't know why I told. "I mean…" I called her attention before she turned away. "It's just the first day. Maybe give him some time?" I suggested.

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, perhaps. I'll see you later." She said turning to walk away from me.

"Bella." I called. She turned to me. "You really look great today." I told her the truth. Well, the appropriate truth.

She grinned. "Thanks. Your sister is like some kind of magician or something." She teased before walking away.

"See you later tonight" I called. She gave a thumbs up as she walked to her class.

After school was practice. There, I heard even more people talking about Bella. Some of the players were talking about asking her out like Jasper was. They were making jokes about how they would mind seeing her in one of the cheerleading outfits at one of the games. I wondered if they would say that if they knew how she felt them.

What the hell? Why was everyone all over her in just one damn day? Even Jasper came up me and asked me why I didn't tell them what I told him. I replied by saying I don't care if she told them down. He was my friend and I would care if she hurt his pride. Honestly, I was trying to keep myself from doing so because I knew they would look at me and had a whole bunch of questions if I did. And how do I explain why I don't want them to ask her out when I didn't know the damn answer myself.

After practice, it wasn't until I got to the parking lot when I remember my mom took my car to teach Alice how to drive because she "had to learn in my car". It didn't make sense to me, but I told her she could use it. I had to ask Jasper a ride to Bella's house. He asked me whose house it was. I just told him a friend's. He dropped me off without many questions about where I was going or what I was doing; which was good.

When I got there, I saw she still she had on school clothes on. She said she didn't have time to change. Since I got there, I was sitting across Bella on her bedroom floor. When I asked if us going to her room was that a good idea, she said it was fine because her dad was watching a game and she didn't want him to disturber us and vice versa. She gave me my weekly word. This week's was "gossamer", which meant "light, thin and flimsy". It was hard to believe we were already in the G's.

"So what's the answer?" she asked me to one of my homework questions after we read the paragraph from my book.

I looked for the answer again. I couldn't find it. "I don't know." I said, shook my head.

"Yes you do." She urged.

"Not off the top of my head."

"Didn't you write down?" she asked.

I nodded. "But I don't have my notebook."

"Where is it?" she asked. I shrugged. I didn't know what I did with it. I know I had when I left school. I don't remember what I did with it since then.

She sighed. "Let's read again." she suggested. Then she groaned as she scratched her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This stupid shirt your sister picked out for the day is freaking itchy. I feel like I've been scratching all day. Can you pass me that shirt behind you?" she asked pointing at something behind me. I turned to see a piece of gray fabric hanging on the side of her bed.

I grabbed it. "This?" I asked. She nodded. I saw the word "Forks" on it. I unfolded it to see what it said. When I saw what it said, I had to say, I was surprised. "You're on the debate team?" I asked I folded it back half way. I thought she didn't have a life before me.

"I was." She corrected. "I quitted."

"Why?" I asked I handed it to her.

"Like you and I, my mother and I have different opinions on what 'cool' is. After one meet, she made me quit." She explained. I gave a nod. I should have guessed it was something like that.

I was about to ask her something else, but I completely forgot about it when I saw what she was doing. "Wh-what are you?" I shuttered out.

"Changing my shirt." she said with the inferred "duh" as she continued to lift her shirt. Yeah, I shuttered because she was changing her shirt in front of me. It wasn't like I wasn't use to it. Tanya dresses and undresses in front me all the time. But the difference between the two was that Tanya was my girlfriend. Was it okay anyone who wasn't her to change in front of me?

It wasn't until she had the shirt way pass her stomach and her white flowery bra was exposed when I realized I was staring at her like Jasper was earlier. I should probably say something. "You're sure you don't me to step out or something? I mean should you be changing in front of me?" I asked. Then I realized it was too late because the shirt was already off her body and in her lap. She looked like she should have been modeling that bra.

She shrugged before tossing it to the corner. "If I was completely changing then yeah. But it's just my shirt, so I don't see the point." She said as she fixed the shirt I handed her to put it on. "Besides, we both know you don't see me that way." She noted before pulling the shirt over her body. I wonder if she would still think that if she knew I was just staring at her.

"Do you play some kind of sport or something?" I asked as she pulled her hair out of the shirt.

"I play tennis some times and I played soccer until my freshman year." she explained.

"That explains it." I mumbled.

"Explains what?" she asked, clearly hearing the mumble that I didn't mean to come out my mouth. It explains why she had such a great ass body. I thought the only way girls could sexy stomach like that was if they danced, like Tanya.

But I couldn't tell her that. "Uh, why you have abs." I pointed out.

She laughed. "Your sister said the same thing." She answered. So she didn't catch that I was looking at her stomach when I shouldn't have been to even notice something like that. "Let's read." She said, getting back to homework. I nodded ad forced myself to focus on the book.

We both grabbed our books and began taking turns to read the passage again. She suggested we read aloud to each other because it would give me a reason to pay attention. I think I might need that even more after what she just did. She was about to take her turn to read when the doorbell downstairs rang.

"Shouldn't you get that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "My dad will." The bell rang again. "Or not." She added before getting off the floor. "I'll be back." She said before leaving the room.

While she was gone, I tried to read her part. Then after a while, I got bored. She was gone longer than I thought she would be so I looked for something to do or something to entertain me while she was downstairs. Then I saw a notebook on her dresser. I got off the floor and walked over to it. I picked up and started flipping through it.

It was just a lot writing. A lot of the pages were ripped out. I saw the words "Dear J." at the top of almost every page. I thought they were some kind weird letters to Jasper or something. I was proven wrong when I saw his name more than a few times. She was talking about him, not to him. I saw everyone's name: Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, even Emmett was mentioned once or twice.

Then I realized this was some kind of journal or something.

I knew I should have been looking at it, but the fact that I saw everyone else's name made me for read it more. The reason because I looking for my name. I wasn't wondering what she had to say and what she really thought about me. Clearly, she was lying about not being attracted to me. And obviously, she undressed in front of me to tempt me or something. and this notebook will prove that.

I just could not accept the fact that she didn't see me in that way at all.

I finally found my name. I was about to read what it said when I heard her footsteps. I quickly closed it and tossed it where I got it from. She walked in with a smile on her face. Then she looked at me. "What are you doing?"

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_nothing to say but thx for all the reviews , favs, and alerts. i really love you guys. (i would love you more is someone made me a cover, but whatever.)_

_oh and for those who care, bella's outfit pic will be on the next chp. _

_keep Reading & Reviewing_

_Luv & Rockets_


	17. XVII (Bpov)

_hello everyone. if you kept coming to the page to see if i updated and saw i didnt. you wasnt losing it, track of the days or track of your mind, it was u[date day. so super sorry about the late update. my parents thought it was a good idea to go see two movies today. since i didnt have anything else to do today, i went with them. but if i had known we havent gotten back until after eleven, i probably would have stayed at home, or at least tried posting before i left. we saw 2 Guns and We're the Millers. both very good and very funny. i suggest seeing both of them. probably not on the same day like i did, but hey, go see them. _

_another thing, last time we talked, i said we were almost at fifty reviews. and guess what, we passed it and almost to sixty. give yourselves a hand clap *clip twice*. i was going to update yesterday (monday) to reward you all, but i took another visit to the dentist to get some fillings and when i was about to post, my tooth was hurting so bad, i couldnt freaking focus enough to do much of anything. so maybe i'll post today, and tomorrow. idk, i have to see how i feel. _

_last thing before i get to the chapter. i have a second cousin! yes, my first cousin gave birth to her first child. yay!_

_okay, on to the chp. enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

(Bpov)

Yesterday was a good day. It went better than expected, though I'm not so sure about his sister. I mean she was nice, very nice, but she might be more than I can handle.

When we showed Edward my look, he seemed to have liked it. He said I looked nice. I didn't believe him until I went out to eat with the brother and sister, and these guys from around La Push came over to us. I was sure he was coming to talk to Alice, but the whole time we talked, he looked at me and smiled at me. It wasn't until he got in my personal space was when I got a little weirded out. But then he did the unthinkable and gave me his number. Like I told Alice, it was weird, yet flatting.

It means her clothes she gave me really worked. I actually started to believe both Alice and Edward.

Then Edward took the number, balled it up and tossed it somewhere before I even looked at the first digit. He said I didn't wanted. he was right; I didn't really want it. But if it was going to threw away, shouldn't it been by me? I don't know. He said he was just looking out for me. He's been with me this far. I have no reason not to believe him.

But then the problem came the next day when I didn't have thousands of choices. I had put on my normal attire. I grabbed my favorite sweatshirt before I left for school.

I wasn't even in the building long enough for anyone to see me before I was pulled in the bathroom by something or someone. I thought it was Rosalie. I was sort of surprise when I saw Alice. Even more surprised when I saw her glaring at me. "I knew it. I fucking knew it." she said to me before I got anything out.

"What…"

"I knew you were going to ruin my look." she interrupted. She looked down my shirt before shaking her head. "You don't have the underwear right." she said in an upset tone as she pulled back.

"Alice, I don't exactly have clothes like that at home." I reminded her. At least I didn't throw my hair in a ponytail and put on my glasses like I was planning on doing. That was progress, right. At school, everyone seem to noticed me. People I didn't even know my name was saying

She sighed. "You're right. I guess I shouldn't be mad." She grabbed a duffle from the floor. "Good thing I came prepare." She handed me the bag. "I kept your measurements from yesterday. These should fit you just fine. Put this on." She ordered.

I walked into the largest stall to change. I opened the bag to see a white flowery bra with boy short while, of course, matched. I waited to pull out the shirt before changing my underwear. The top she chose was beige blouse with lace looking flowers. It kind of looked see-through. I see the reason for the white flower bra now. I put on the blouse before pulling out waist height brown pants. When I put them on, they were kind of tight around the thigh area, but the flared out more at the bottom. I think I like them more than the jeans yesterday. the top of the pants were covered by the hem of the blouse.

Then I pulled out the shoes. There brown open toed sandals that matched the pants. They looked higher than I was used to, which was exactly zero inches. In other words, flats. I saw the circle earrings, the butterfly necklace and a bow at the bottom of the bag. I decided to put those one first and talk to Alice about the shoes.

"Are you done?" she asked as I clicked the necklace and moved it in to place after I put the second earring in.

"Yeah." I said as I opened the stall door. She looked at me up and down. Then she nodded in approval. "Alice, this shirt in low cut and charm brings attention to my chest." I told her.

"I know."

My eyes widened. "Then why am I'm wearing it?" I asked.

She bended down and grabbed the bow from the bag. I left it in there because I didn't know what to do with it. "Because I'm playing up one of your best qualities, your chest. I saw it, so I know everyone else will too." She took the bow and clipped it on the opposite side of where all my hair was. I want to wear my hair to the side today because it was the closest thing to the ponytail. I don't think I can wear completely down yet. She didn't seem to have a problem with it because she didn't say anything about it when she saw it. "Just like the bow bring attention to your hair and eyes." She smiled as she flattened down any lose strands of hair.

She looked down at my bare feet. "What about the shoes?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alice I wanted to walk to you about those. " I said as I held one up. "These are too high." I said.

"Bella, they're only two and a half inches." She said.

"Alice, I can't walk in those." I said.

She nodded. "You can. They're wedges. Just walk in them like sneakers." She answered. "Just put them on." She said when I didn't make a move to put them on. I sighed hard before sliding into them and buckling them at the ankles. "Nice. Very hot." She approved.

"Thanks" I answered as I walked to the mirror. She was right. They were way easier to walk in than I thought. Not to mention they were really conformable. "Are you sure this is a good idea?' I asked her.

She nodded. "You will turn heads today." She said as she stuffed my other clothes in the duffle bag.

And that I did. Everyone was looking at me as I walked from class to class. People I didn't know and who I didn't know they knew my name was saying hi to me. Even Jessica, who thinks she too cool to talk to anyone but the cheerleading team though I was sure no one thought that of her, said she liked my shirt and shoes. In fact, I got a lot of compliment on the shoe from the girls. And the guys, let's say, I think Alice and I was right about the shirt and the butterfly charm.

Rosalie and I were at her locker, which was right pass Edward's. I had to walk by him and Jasper as I walked there. When I did, I was surprised that one of them said hi to me. I thought it was Edward, but when I turned to look it was Jasper. I couldn't help but blush as I said hi back.

"Do you have a jacket or something for me to wear?" she asked.

I told Alice I wanted to keep my hoodie just in case I get cold. I brought it to Rosa's locker because I thought I could get to her locker quicker than my own. I grabbed the hoodie that was hanging on one of the hooks. "Are you cold?" I asked as I handed it to her.

She shook her head. "Light pants, time of the month. Don't want to going to detail." She said. I chuckled. I understood what she was saying without her saying. She grabbed it. "I think you got some things in the pocket." She said as she shook it and something moved around in it.

I shrugged. "Whatever it is, throw it away." I told her.

"Hey, Isabella." I heard someone say.

I turned away from Rosa and saw Mike Newton standing in front me. All I can say is that he was the male version of Jessica. I smiled at him. "Hi, Mike." I said.

"So there's a new movie playing Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to go." He asked, getting straight to point. I was surprised. Every other guy night today was around the bush and stared at my chest. Through, he was no exception to last part.

"Sorry Mike. I have something to do Friday." I told him. "I think I'm pretty much booked for the rest of the week." I told him the same I told every other guy.

"Oh, maybe next week." He said.

I nodded. "I'll call you." I told him. He smiled and walked away.

"You have his number?' Rosalie asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No and I have nothing to do. I just don't want to go out with him." I told her.

"Aw, your first day as being a neck-breaking, bomb shell and you're already lying and turning down guys like pro." She said before wiping a fake tear away. "I'm so proud." She teased. I laughed. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you where you got the clothes." She asked.

It was the moment of truth. I could tell her the truth or I can keep lying to my best friend. "Uh, my mom went shopping Friday. She finally got something I liked." I told her. I decided to lie to her. Only because I still didn't have what I wanted and it was still a chance she could put herself something that she didn't need to. I would tell her soon. Maybe even tomorrow, if I find out something first.

"And your hair?"

"I got it cut." I told her.

"Yeah, I can see that. It looks good. Maybe no more ponytails." She said hopefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

She gave a laugh. "Anyways, I need to go to the bathroom before class. I'll meet you there." She said before leaving me and I walked towards my class.

XXX

After school, I did my homework as I waited for Edward to come over. It was just my dad and I home for the day because my mom had a meeting to get to. Because of that, I was down stairs studying when the bell rang so I didn't have far to travel.

Now we were in my room, working on his history homework because my dad was watching a baseball game and I know how he gets when he's watching his favorite team. I didn't want Edward to get distract by my dad's yelling and cheering at the television.

I asked him a question from the book. He said he didn't know because he didn't have his notebook. I gave a sigh. I wanted to say it was a poor excuse, but I could understand. Even I couldn't remember an answer I didn't really know to begin with. "Okay, let's read it again." I suggested. Before we could start reading, my side started itching again. The shirt was pretty, but itchy I felt like I've been starching all day.

School was done; therefore I was done with this shirt.

I asked Edward for my old debate team shirt I had on to sleep in. When he asked me about it, I told him my mom made me quit. I was telling the truth. She let me stay on for one meet. I worked so on hard on it to show her it was something I really wanted to do. But then we lost. It wasn't because of me, but she told me it was. Then she said it wasn't going get me the friends I should have so she focused me to quit the team the next practice.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he gave it to me.

What did it look like I was doing? "Changing my shirt." I answered. It should've been obvious. Why else would I ask for my more comfortable shirt?

"You're sure you don't me to step out or something? I mean should you be changing in front of me?"

I almost wanted to laugh. It was very gentleman-like of him. I didn't know he had something like that in him.

Then I gave shrug before tossing the shirt in the nearest corner. I would have to remember to wash that before giving it back to Alice. "If I was completely changing then yeah. But it's just my shirt, so I don't see the point." If I was changing my underwear back or even clothes changing completely, I would've stepped in my bathroom or even ask him to step out for a second. But I was just changing a shirt. It would have taken him longer to get up and walk out than it would have for me to change it. That and the obvious. "Besides, we both know you don't see me that way." I pointed out as I threw my other shirt over my body.

"Do you play some kind of sport or something?" he asked out of nowhere.

I gave a shrug. "I play tennis some times and I played soccer until my freshman year."

"That explains it." I heard him mumbled.

"Explains what?" I decided to ask.

"Uh, why you have abs." he replied.

I laughed. "Your sister said the same thing." What was with them? There were only one or two. Maybe three. I didn't know, but shouldn't have been that obvious. Were they staring at my stomach or was it that obvious? "Let's read." I said before we went back to taking turns to reread the section. I thought it would be best if we did that rather than reading by ourselves because I thought he would understand and pay attention more that way.

It's was my turn to read when the doorbell downstairs rang. "Shouldn't you get that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My dad will." At least I thought he would. I was proven wrong when it rang again. "Or not." I said when it did. "I'll be back." I said as I got off the floor and walked out the room.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dad lying on the couch. I guessed he was watching the after game show. The point was, he could have gotten up and answered the door. He was being lazy. "Good hustle, dad." I teased as I walked down the last few steps.

"Sorry, can't hear you." He replied. I laughed because I know he did.

"Yeah, yeah." I joked as I walked to the door. I opened the door to see who it could possibly be. I don't think Dad was expecting someone to come over and the person I was excepting was already here. So who was it?

When I did and saw who was behind it, I was happy Dad didn't answer. "Hey." Jasper said with a surprised smile.

I felt froze. I wanted to push up my glasses. I had to remind myself that I didn't have them on so I wouldn't embarrass myself by poking myself in the face.

Jasper Hale was at my house. What was doing here? I don't care. He was out my house. Now all I have to do is not faint. Relax, Bella. He's just another person. Just another person. "Hi." I breathed.

"Who is it, Bells?" my dad asked.

"Uh, no one." I told him before stepping outside and closing the door behind me. I'm sure I was going to embarrass myself enough, I didn't need my father to hear me embarrassing myself or do it himself.

"So, I'm no one?" Jasper teased when the door was closed.

"Uh…no, I'm sorry." I told him. I don't know how well this will go.

He chuckled. "Parents, I understand. I was just joking." He told me. I gave a small, shy laugh as I tucked a piece hair behind my ear. "Anyways, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I gave a laugh. He was at my house and wondering what I was doing here. "I kind of live here." I answered in a teasing voice.

His face dropped. "Really?" he questioned.

I nodded. "What about you?" I asked. I was the one who should be asking the question, considering he was the one at my house and not the other way around.

"Oh, uh…" he stopped and looked at the notebook in his hand. It was as if he forgot and only to remember by what was in his hand. He handed it out to me. "Edward left this in my car when I gave him a ride. I saw it was his history notebook so I thought he needed it." he answered.

I took it from him. "That was nice." I said. "I didn't know you gave him a ride today."

He nodded. "His sister is learning to drive with his so he asked me. When he said he was going over his friend's house to study, I didn't know he meant you." He said.

I shrugged. "I think it was supposes to be a secret." I told him.

He chuckled. "I guess. Then your secret is safe with me." he teased. He looked down. Then back up. "I see you've changed." He pointed out. I gave a confused look. What did he mean? Wait, did he mean he notice my change at school today? He nodded down. I followed his nod and looked at my shirt. Was that what he was talking about? I looked at him. "That's not what you had on at school today." He noted.

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread. The reason because of what he said. The words, they only meant one thing. He did notice. He noticed the change and me today at school. Then I realized I didn't answer back. It was easier before I knew what I did. I couldn't help but thinking that if this whole thing was working. But I tried my best to push out something. "Did you like it?' I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah it fitted you." He stopped, then rephrased it. "Of course it fitted you. I mean it was nice. It looked nice on you. You looked very nice today." He answered.

"Thank you." I giggled because he said nice like three times. It was almost like he was nervous too. I knew that wasn't true because what would he have be nervous about? He probably just didn't have another word.

He pushed his hands in his pockets. "So why change?" he asked, getting back to his point before.

I gave s shrug "No one to impress at home." I told him.

"So you were dressed like that to impress people?" he asked

I couldn't stop smiling as I answered. "More like one person." I admitted.

"Anyone I know?" he asked.

I nodded. "I think so." I answered. I don't know if he was getting the hints and was just saying that to be sure or not. But I wasn't going to tell him; at least not this. Plus, I wanted to make sure he felt something, anything for me before I told him. Besides, three other people beside Rosa know already and that was way more than enough for me.

He nodded. "Cool." He said. Then for a moment, there was nothing else but silence as we just looked at each other. I didn't know what else to say to him. I don't think I wanted to say anything else. I was just was to suck in the moment that he as actually there, at my house, in front me. I don't think I was comfortable enough with my control over myself long enough to keep the conversation going on my own. "I should go. Let you get back to studying." He finally said.

"Or you can stay." I stopped him before he turned away. I didn't want him to leave yet. "You can stay and study with us so you don't have to come back to get him." I told him.

He gave a smile. "I would, but I can't. I promised Rosa I would help her with something. Besides, I'm not taking him home. His mom and sister are coming to get him." he answered. I nodded. Too bad. "See you tomorrow, Isabella." he said before walking back to his car. I clenched when I heard the name he said. I would definitely have to change that the next time we talk.

I gave a small bye before opening the door and walking back in the house. "Everything okay?" my dad asked from couch.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why the smile?" he asked. I looked up to him looking at me.

I was still smiling? I gave him a shrug. "I didn't even notice. I'm going back upstairs." I told him before climbing the stairs.

When I got my room, Edward was not where I left him. he was by my dresser. "What are you doing?" I asked him

He shrugged. "I got bored so I was looking for something interesting." He answered. what did he mean by that, I wonder.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What's that?" he asked, nodding to my hands.

I looked down. That's when I remember what I had. "Your notebook. Your left it in your friend's car." I told him before handing him the notebook.

"Jasper was here?" he asked. I smiled again as I nodded. "That's why you're smiling." He said, but it didn't sound teasing like any other time. I guess because he was upset that I was talking to his friend, thus keeping him waiting.

"Sorry. Let's continue." I told him before we sat down on the floor again.

XXX

For the rest of the week, I would come to school in my own clothes before getting pulled into the bathroom to change into the outfit Alice brought for me. I don't think I liked that certain arrangement. Simply because if she didn't bring something I didn't like, I would have to wear it unless I wanted to go back to my own clothes. I was just making progress from loser Isabella to cute Bella. I didn't want to take a step back by wearing my own clothes. I will just have to put on what she brings me. But, so far, she didn't bring anything too "not me".

Until Friday came. "Alice, this skirt is short." I told her after I put it all the way on. It show more of my legs than I wanted.

She looked at me then shook her head. "No it's not. It's fine. Besides, like I said, you have nice ass legs."

I gave a groan. "Why do I have to wear this anyways?' I asked as I put on the jacket that matched the skirt on the red tank top with ruffles.

She shrugged. "It's Friday. The day to do better than the rest of the week." She explained. "By the way, when you sit down, cross your legs." She said.

"Why?" I asked as I put the earrings in after my necklace. The neckline of the shirt wasn't as low as the one on Monday, but attention was still drawn to my chest area because charm on the necklace was bigger than the one on Monday. I always save the shoes for last because they're always high and I try to work up some courage for them.

"So people won't get a peek at your underwear." She said bluntly. Wow, she really didn't have filler.

I shrugged. She was the expert on all this. She knew what she was talking about. "Fine." now it was time for the shoes. They were kind of a crossed between heels and ankle high boots. I loosen the top of one shoe to slide in to it, and then did the same to the other. They were high; around the same height as the one on Monday. Every day, she would bring something that was around the same height as the ones on Monday. I begged her for some flats like the ones on Sunday, but she said I need to learn how to walk in heels for some reason. "How do I look?" I asked when I was done.

"You look hot. Much better than the last few days."

"Right." I mumbled before grabbing my bag from the floor and walking out of the bathroom.

It was another day of compliments and date offers. Some guys even asked me if I wanted to go to the away game we apparently had tonight with them. I told them the truth when I said I didn't like football.

Not to sound ungrateful, but I wish it would stop. I was happy with all the positive attention. It meant Alice was doing better than I thought with me and my new look.

But the reason I wanted it all to stop because it was never the person I wanted. I haven't talked to him since he made a surprise visit at my house. What if he sees all the guys and people talking to me and thinks I was taking all the dates? Honestly, I think I would take that than to believe that everything I did was working but just not on him, which is what I came to every day this week when it ended, and he didn't say anything to me.

I was at my locker after my second class. I waited for Rosalie so we could walk together for this one. For the last few days, she hasn't been walking with me. Then when I got to class she was already there. Then all through class, she wouldn't say anything to me. She wouldn't even look up when I sat down next to her. She didn't pay me any attention at all.

I thought she walked without me again. I was going to make my way to class when she walked passed me. "Hey Rosa." I said with a smile. She didn't say anything as she kept walking. I looked at her. I saw what I was looking for, which was no earbuds. I thought she had them in, hints the reason she didn't response, because she didn't hear me. But she did hear me. That brought me to the conclusion I should have seen coming. She was ignoring me.

But what was the reason? What did I do? I thought she would like the change more than anyone else since she would have a reason to call me as friend.

I had to see what was wrong. Even if she didn't want to be friends anymore, I had to see.

"Rosalie." I called as I followed her. She didn't answer me. "Rosie." I said, this time with more urgency, again nothing. In fact, I think she started walking faster. I sighed hard. "Rosalie Hale. I can barely walk, let along run after you in these stupid shoes. Can you please cease and decease?" I begged her. I gave a sigh of relieve when she finally stopped. When she turned to me, I saw she did not look happy to see me. "Can you please explain to me what I did to get you so upset with me?" I begged some more.

"You know why." She snapped before turning away.

I quickly walked around to cut her off. "No I don't. And you know I hate when you do that to me. Tell me what I did so I can possibly fix it."

"You want to know?" She snapped again. I nodded. She reached in her purse and pulled out something. When I saw what she had, I almost wanted to try that cursing Edward is trying so hard to get me to do. I almost did. The reason being because what she holding in her hand was the button Edward gave me almost three months ago.

"Crap." I settled.

"Yeah, crap. This was in your hoodie you let me borrow." she snapped more.

"Rosalie…"

"You knew how badly I wanted the homecoming crown and you weren't even going to vote for me." she yelled before tossing it to the ground. "All that bullshit she puts you through, you were actually going to vote that bitch."

I sighed. "Why are you so mad? It's not like I even went."

"That's not the point, Bella. The point is that I would be one hundred percent on your side for whatever you did. You're supposes to be my best friend and you weren't going to support me. How am I supposes to trust you?" she asked before pushing passing me.

Oh no. This is what I was afraid of. I knew this was going to happen. She'll get mad and want to stop being my friend. But that couldn't happen. I just changed and we were supposes to be friends and she wanted us to rule the school together. That couldn't happen if I didn't have her.

I followed after her. "I wasn't going to vote for them." I said after her.

"Right yeah. I thought you weren't charmed by them." she said.

"I'm not. Trust me, even if I did go to the stupid dance, I wouldn't have voted for them. Why would I?" I asked her. She stopped and turned to me.

"Why the hell did you have the damn button then?" she challenged back.

I sighed hard. "I wish I can tell you, but-"

"But what, Bella? Don't lie to me." she urged.

This was it. I either tell her now what Edward and I was doing or I let her think something crazy. I couldn't let the second part happen. I would lose the best and closest friend I had. I didn't want to get up one friend I knew I would have for life for some people who I would forget about after the last day of school. It was time. I had to tell. "Edward gave it to me." I told her.

"I knew it." she was about to storm away from me but I grabbed her.

"It's honestly not what you think. He gave it to me as he was leaving my house."

"Why the hell was he at your house?" she demanded.

I gulped. "He was there because I was helping him with his school work. Remember when he stopped us in the hall a few months ago and wanted something? That's what he wanted. He wanted me to tutor him. I've been doing that for the last few months now. I told I would only do it if he did something for me." I told her.

"What?" she asked. I gestured to myself. "Your clothes?" she asked.

"My look and attitude and anything else that might help me."

"With…" she stopped because I knew she knew that I knew what she was talking about. I nodded. She sighed. "I still don't understand why the hell you didn't just tell me." She said.

"Because Rosa. I know you. If I would have told you, you would have tried to get involve somehow. Tell me you wouldn't have." I challenged. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes away from me. "See. I knew you would have."

She turned back to me. "Bella, it would have only been to protect you. There's no way you can trust him."

"I knew you would think that and that's why I didn't tell you. I love you for always being there for me, but I need to know how to take care of myself. And I can't do that if you involve yourself in something, which honestly, doesn't involve you all the time. You're not going to be there if I'm away or you have your own thing to handle. I need to handle things for myself. Which I did. I handled Edward and his game he tried to played without you. I'm not saying that I don't need you, just not all the time." I explained the reason why I kept her in the dark so long.

"I guess I understand that." she admitted, reluctantly.

"I'm really am sorry. I wanted to tell you. But because of what I know you would have done, I couldn't." I said. she didn't answer as she looked at me. "Please forget me." I told her. I don't know what I would do if I lose her as a friend.

She sighed and nodded "Just don't lie to me again." she demanded as she hugged me.

"Okay." I agreed quickly as I hugged her back. anything for her not to be mad at me. I don't think I can handle it again. We pulled away and started walking to class, with our arms locked.

"So, what the hell is with the lace and leather look?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Alice wanted to try something 'edgier' for Friday. She said it has to be better than the rest to the week."

"Alice?" she questioned.

"She's helping me with my clothes. You can too now, since you know." I told her.

She smiled. "Oh, I will have so much fun with that. By the way, she was right."

"You like it?' I asked.

"Girl, you look so hot, I almost had to stop being mad to ask where you got the shoes." She answered. I chuckled before we walked in to the class.

After class, we were to her locker to trade out our books for the next class. As we did, I was telling about Edward's and mine deal. I told her about what we agreed on, about what we did when he was over, about how we about agreed to keep this quiet, about how my mom flirted him and how he thought my dad didn't like him, and about how he was technically right because my dad thought I like him. I told her everything so she would no longer be in the dark about anything.

"Well, if you asked me, I think he got the better deal." She replied when I was all done.

I turned her. "Rosa…" I warned.

She put her palms up in defense. "Just expressing an opinion. Can I do that?" she asked with a smile.

I gave a smile back before turning back to her open locker. I saw my Bio binder on the bottom of the locker floor. I would have knelt because of the skirt, but because of the shoes, I was afraid I would fall over or something. So because of the fear, I did what I really didn't want to do and bended over to grab it. "Nice skirt." I heard a guy say. As soon as I heard it, I quickly grabbed my binder and stood up. I didn't recognize the voice so I didn't replied. That and because I ignored all the comments I got on the skirt from guys today.

"Ew, don't be creepy Jasper." I heard Rosalie said. What name did she just say? I looked at her. She nodded behind me. I quickly turned. When I did, I saw the boy of the name she just said. Jasper was leaning against the locker door smiling at me.

"Hey there." He said, still smiling.

I let out a breath. Calm down, just another person. Just another person. I just need to keep reminding myself that. He was just another person. A person I was secretly in loved with and been dreaming of this moment for a while now; but a person, nonetheless. I smiled. "Hi Jasper."

His eyes shifted from me to behind me. He gave a few blinks. I heard Rosa sigh. "I think I'm going to talk to Emmett." She said before her brother's eyes shifted to look at me again. Oh, he was telling her to leave. Honestly I think I was okay with that. I needed to take care of myself, right?

He smiled. "Sorry for the comment. I was trying to get your attention." He explained.

"Well, you have it." I told him.

"Good, because I came over here to ask you something, Isabella." he said.

I clinched. That reminded me of my mission I set for myself. Now or never. "Uh, actually, Bella is as derivative of Isabella." I stopped myself from going further. It was the same thing I did in the diner with Alice and Edward with those guys. I didn't have my clothes and glasses as my shell anymore so I went to my smarts. But I have to remember what Edward said; that teens like simple. I wasn't going to be dense, just make things simpler. I could do that. I smiled. "I mean, I prefer Bella. Other people call me that. You may too, if you want." I told him.

He gave a wide grin in return. "I like it. It fits you better." he said.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat before going on. "Anyways, the reason I came over here is to tell you about the away game tonight."

"I've heard of it." I replied.

"Well, I was just seeing if you were going. If you were, maybe I can give you a ride there." He suggested.

"Uh…don't you have to ride with the team?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not if I'm giving someone a lift." He answered.

I didn't want to, but I knew I should tell him the truth. "Jasper, thanks for the offer, but I hate football." I told him honestly.

His eyes widen in shock. "Really?"

"Don't understand it would probably be more accurate." I corrected.

"Do you like you like any sport?" he asked.

I nodded. "I watch baseball with my dad sometimes. I also use to play soccer and I play tennis sometimes." I told him. That was the truth. Sometimes when I didn't have homework and a game was on, I would watch it with my dad.

"Tennis and soccer?" he repeated. I nodded. He looked at me up and down, and then rubbed his chin. "I guess that explains it." he mumbled. That was the something Edward said. He couldn't have seen my stomach under the shirt. So what did he mean? I was going to ask, but then I stopped because he shook his head. "Never mind. Since my 'football game' plan didn't work, I guess I can say what I really came over here for."

"What?"

"When we win games, we usually have a party." I nodded. "And if we win tonight, there's a party tomorrow night. And maybe you can come with me. You know, be my plus one." He said. Wait, what? Was he saying what I think he was? He wasn't asking me to be his date to the party. No way. No way this plan was working so well so fast. I don't know, but if he was, I needed to breathe. Relax and just response. I wish could do it, but I couldn't. just say…"Don't tell me you hate parties too." He teased.

I shook my head. "I never really been to one." I admitted.

"Well, I think you're well overdo." He answered. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Tell you what. Can I see your phone?" I nodded quickly, before reaching in my jacket pocket where I kept it to hand it to him. He took it. "I'll give you my number." He said as he pressed some buttons. Then he pressed one and his phone went off in his pocket. He took it out. "And I'll take yours. Then I can text you if we win and if you want to come, you can reply." He said before handing me mine. "Okay?" he said with a smile. Okay, if you can't say something, at least do something. I nodded as I took back my phone. "Cool. See you around, Bella." He said before walking away from me.

I looked at my phone. And there it was. Jasper Hale's cell phone number. He actually gave me his number. And he took mine. I mean literally took it on his own because I couldn't give it to him. Not in the state I was in. I was doing so well, until this. I think I need more help talking to him.

I blinked and looked at my phone again. It was still there. It wasn't my imagination. I smiled as I save it to the phone and SIM card before walking to find Rosalie. I couldn't wait to tell her about this. No one was taking this away from me.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_so i hear i'm doing pretty good with the updates, (expect for today. again, sorry)_

_i can't believe i passed fifty reviews. thank you guys again. i love you all sooo much. thx for the favs, alerts and of course, the reviews. (as if i can say that enough) again, love you guys. i really do. _

_Luv & Rockets. _

_btw; bella's school outfit for monday: www. polyvore bellas_first_outfit_for_school/set?id=90655264&lid=2744770_

_bella's school outfit for friday: www .polyvore bellas_edgier_look/set?id=89975660&lid=2744770_


	18. XVIII (Epov)

_Yo yo yo! how is it going? yes indeedie, it is update day! yay! i should update before i go to bed more often. the last time i did, i woke up to so many reviews. i was so happy. _

_ok, nothing else. so_

_enjoy (or by the way, if the lines breaks dont show up, it's not my fault. this stupid things hate me) ok_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

(Epov)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tanya exclaimed when Jasper told us he did. We were in the lunch room early like always, so no one was looking at her like I'm sure she wanted.

"I invited Bella to the party tomorrow." He repeated.

She clinched at the words, as if that was the worst thing she ever heard. For her, it probably was. "Why the hell did you invite that loser to my party?" She snapped.

"Because you don't tell me what to do and it's not just your party." He answered.

"It's at my fucking house and I don't want her there." She replied.

"Once again, you don't tell me what to do." He repeated. "And why the hell are you so upset. I thought you would be happy."

"Why would I be happy?" she asked.

"Because she's not a loser anymore." Alice answered. "You have to admit, she looks pretty good." She added.

"Yeah, even I had to admit, she does look better. I don't even mind Rosa being around her anymore. I still wish she would spend all her time with her, but I mind a little less now that's she worthy to be her friend." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you all fucking kidding? So she gets a few new clothes and put something to cover that face of hers and you all think that she's cool now. Please. She's the same loser Isabella Swan…"

"Bella." Jasper interrupted her.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" she demanded.

"He's saying she goes by Bella now." Alice chimed in.

"I like that." Charlotte added

"That fits her better." someone else said.

"It's a hell of a lot easier to say." Emmett mumbled.

"Baba, she does look better." I said.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Tanya snapped. "You all have lost your fucking minds. I can't handle this shit today." She tossed her half full tray on the counter before she stormed out the line, dragging Kate with her.

''Where are you going, baby?" I said. To be honest, I don't think I care all that much. I asked before I knew I was supposes to.

She turned me. "I'm going to eat off campus today. Hopeful, the apparent gas leak would be fixed by the time I get back" she said before dragging Kate out of the room.

Alice laughed. "Your girlfriend is definitely jealous of Bella." She said as when walked to the table.

I shook my head. "No, she isn't." I answer.

"She sure as hell sounded like it." Emmett agreed with Alice.

"She's not. She's just…" I sighed. I didn't have an answer. Maybe she was jealous of the new Bella. I don't know. Maybe because she wasn't so for someone stealing attention from her, especially someone like Isabella. I would agree with her if it was she still Isabella. But she wasn't. She was Bella. Hot Bella. Sexy Bella. The one with the great body and everyone's attention.

All week guys have been asking her out. I have to stop myself from going over to where she was to stop them. I don't know why I would, or even why I would want to, but I just felt the need to stop them from talking to her. Then when I heard that Jasper asked her to the party tomorrow, I wanted to snap at him.

When we got to the table, I realized the table was almost half empty because Tanya and Kate, as well as Rosalie weren't sitting in their seats today. I thought maybe I should fill it.

I pulled out my phone and texted Bella. "_Tanya is off campus for the day. Come sit with us." _I texted her.

"Who are you texting?" Alice asked. I thought she was talking to me. I looked up to answer her. I stopped when I saw her looked at Jasper.

"Bella." He answered as he pressed send.

"Really?" Alice turned to me and smiled. I knew what her face was saying. She was happy because her plan to make-over Bella was working. She was proud of herself.

He nodded. "I was asking if she wanted to have lunch with us today, since we had some empty seats." He answered. A moment after he said that, his phone went off next to him. He looked at it.

"Did she answer?" I couldn't help but ask.

He nodded. When he did, I took my phone out and looked at my screen nothing. That was weird. "She said she couldn't because she had a French test to study for." He answered before putting his phone back in his pocket. I don't know why, but I found myself being jealous of him. Why didn't she text me? Why did she tell him that but not me?

And why did he even have her number?" "How did you get her number?" I felt I had to ask.

"I got it when I asked her out." he answered.

"Wait? You asked her out?" I asked. When he told us, he just said he invited her to the party. He didn't say he invited her as a date. He nodded. So he didn't listen to what I told him on Monday. I felt myself getting upset. "Why did you do that?" I asked. Him and Alice looked at me. They were wondering why I said that. I shook my head. "I mean, I thought you were going to wait until after break?" I said, not trying to show how upset I was.

He shrugged. "I thought about it. Then I thought, what better time than the present?"

"Good thinking." Alice encouraged him. She looked at me. "Right Edward?' she said.

"I guess." I choked out. I didn't want to say yes because I knew I would be lying. I didn't want to say no because then they would wonder why I would say no. I know why, but I didn't them to know why. "What did she say?' I asked.

"Nothing. I told her to think about and text me when she came to a decision." He told me.

"Why do you care, Edward?" Alice asked me before I could reply to Jasper. I looked at her. I knew why I cared. I cared because I didn't want Jasper to ask her out. I think that's why I told him to wait so long. I couldn't tell anyone why I didn't want him to ask her out. I just didn't want him to. But I wasn't going to tell Alice and Jasper that.

"She might not even come." I blurted out.

"Why would you say that?" he asked before taking a bit of his pizza.

"Because she's not a party person." I answered simply.

"She told me that. Maybe she would want to change that." he said.

"For you, I'm sure she would." Alice said. She gave me a looked. She was telling me to shut up. She was better than me. She was sticking to plan, while I, for some reason, kept moving away from it.

He chuckled. "That's what I'm hoping for." He took another bit of his pizza before his face changed. He quickly wiped his mouth before waving someone over I looked to see Rosalie pulling Bella. Bella's heels tapping against the floor, but that's not what drew attention. What did stopped about two inches above her knee. Maybe they changed their minds. "Hey Rosa." Jasper said when they came to the table. He smiled at the girl behind his sister. "Hey, Bella. I thought you were studying."

"I was, but your sister dragged me here." Bella replied as she yanked her hand out of Rosalie's grip.

Alice looked up. "Since you're here, sit with us." Alice invited

"I really need to study." Bella said.

"Bella, that test is not until Wednesday. You have time to study." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, one lunch will not hurt." Alice agreed. "Here." She got up from her sit between Jasper and myself. "Take my seat." She suggested. I knew it was because she wanted her to seat next to him, more than me. Jasper pulled out the chair more and smiled up at Bella. He wanted her to seat there too.

Bella blushed slightly. "I guess study later, I guess." She said before sitting down in the pulled out chair.

"I'm going to get some lunch. Want anything, Bella?" Rosalie asked her.

She looked at her friend. "Water, please." Bella answered.

Rosalie nodded before grabbing her boyfriend and walking over to the lunch line. "So, you thought about the party?" Jasper asked Bella when his sister walked away.

Bella giggled. "You just asked me." she reminded him.

"You still could have been thinking about it." he told her. She giggled again before tucking her hair behind her ear. I couldn't believe she was actually flirting with him. It was light flirting, but still. First the guy at the diner now Jasper, when the hell did she learn how to work guys like that? And why does she have so much power of them? But the question I should be wondering is why the hell did I care? This was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be attracting attention from everyone, especially Jasper. So why I did what it to stop?

"What the hell is she doing here?" we heard a snap before Bella could answer. We all looked up to see my girlfriend, standing at the end of the table with her arms crossed and her dead set on Bella.

"We had a few empty seats and I thought Bella came to fill it." Jasper answered.

She gave him a fake smile. "So nice of you."

"Babe, I thought you and Kate eating off campus today." I reminded her.

She looked at me. "Well, 'babe', I realized I left my credit card at home so I came back to get yours." She turned back to Bella. "What I didn't expect is see is _this_ at my table." She said, gesturing Bella.

I pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a twenty and handled to my girlfriend. "Here." I told her. I wanted to give her what she wanted so she would cause more of a scene than she was already doing. And for once, some weird reason, I cared rather she was bothering Bella or not.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, Edward. But since we're back, we can stay for the rest of lunch." She leaned on the table. "You. Up. Now." she demanded, pointing at Bella.

Bella didn't think twice before getting up. I was going to tell her it was okay, but I was beat when she was gently pulled back to the chair. "You don't have to leave." Jasper said to Bella.

"The hell she doesn't." she snapped at Jasper. She stared at Bella. "You're in my seat. Now either move or I'll make you move." She threated.

Bella started playing with her hair. "Uh…Tanya, is there a particular reasoning behind to why you're always so discourteous to me?"

"Excuse me." Tanya snapped.

Bella looked at my girlfriend. "It means rude. And by that I mean, you seem to pick me out of the crowd only to be mean or impolite. I'm asking is there a reason for that. I did do something to offend you in some way?" Bella asked. Everyone, especially me, was stun she actually talked back to Tanya and didn't just lay down like before.

"You want to know?" Tanya asked. Bella nodded. I think we were all looking for the answer. "Because I fucking can."

"Well, I have a different theory. Uh psychologists did an experiment on wolves and other canine animals. It showed that when the alpha dog feels some kind of challenge, they would pick on the weakest and smallest on of the pack to show dominance."

"Are you calling a fucking dog?" Tanya snapped.

Bella looked away and shook her head. And just when I thought she was actually standing up for herself. I was a little disappointed to know she would back down so easily. "Not at all. What I'm saying is they did that to see how teenagers think." She looked up at my girlfriend. "That could be why you pick on me, because some reason, you feel threaten by me."

"Why the fuck would I be threaten by you? You're nothing." Tanya expressed.

"Then there's my other theory which is usually when someone harass others, it's because they are not happy with themselves."

Tanya cut her off with a loud laugh. "I am completely happy with myself. I'm fucking awesome." She bragged.

Bella gave a shrug. "Who are you trying to prove it to?' she asked.

Tanya gave a growl. "How dare you?"

"Back up Tanya." Someone said behind her. My girlfriend turned to glare at Rosalie. "She's sitting here with us today, so leave her alone."

Tanya looked over her shoulder to Bella. Then back at Rosalie. "Playing bodyguard again, I see." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Fine. I don't care." She said before storming away from the tabled.

When she did, Bella let out a breath and everyone at the table turned to her. "What was that?" Alice asked with a smile as Rosalie and Emmett sat down in their seats.

Bella gave a chuckle. "I have no idea."

"That was my girl not being afraid of the big bad wolf doing nothing but blowing hot air." Rosalie said proudly.

"It was pretty cool of her." Emmett said before opening a pop. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And impressive." Jasper said with a smile.

Bella let out another breathe. "Thank you." She looked at her friend. "Water, please?" she asked.

Rosalie chuckled. "Here, champ." She teased before handing her friend the water bottle across the table. Bella took it and quickly opened it. Everyone laughed as she chugged it down.

Standing up to Tanya must have been some adrenaline rush for her.

When lunch was over, we all went out separate way. I was glad that I didn't have a class with Jasper. I had a feeling he would talk about Bella and what was happening with her. like I'm not seeing it too. And I'm sure he would be doing that all damn period. I didn't feel like hearing it, not from him.

I was walking to my next class when someone called my name. I turned to see Bella and her best friend. She told Rosalie something. Her friend nodded before walking away. When she did, Bella smiled to me. She ran, or walked as quickly as her heels could carry her, over to me. When she got to me, she threw her arms around me. I didn't know why she was hugging me, but this time, I didn't hesitant to hug her back and hold her body closer to mine.

She pulled away from me, too soon, and smiled. "Did you see what happened at lunch?" she asked.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "I think everyone saw that little thing between you and Tanya." I reminded her.

First she tilted her head in confusion. Then she shook head. "Not that. I was talking about Jasper. I don't know what you said to him, but thank you." She said.

"Oh." That's what she was talking about. I think I would have rather taken the Tanya thing instead.

"And before that, he talked to me today. I don't mean a friendly hi, I mean he actually sent his sister away and talked to me. He asked me about the game. I told him I wasn't coming. Then he said he just brought up to ask me to the party tomorrow." She said excitedly.

"Like a date?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

She shook head. "I doubt it." she asked. So she didn't know he actually did ask her out. I don't know if I should be happy or tell her the truth. I decided not to tell her the truth and try not to be happy about it. "But still. Even if he asked as friend or to be nice, he still talked to me and I can't believe it. All I wanted was his attention and you helped me. Thank you." She went on as she hugged me again. "You are the best." She said as she hugged me tighter.

"You welcome." I said softly. I didn't enjoy this hug as much as the last one. She thought he talked to her because of me, and it wasn't. If anything, he was talking to her because of Alice. She should be hugging her. But again, I didn't say anything as I hugged her back again.

"Excuse you." I heard someone snapped. I didn't have to look to guess. Before I could do anything, Bella was yanked off me. "You don't touch him." Tanya snapped as she pushed Bella further away from me. "That's the second time today you have been in my way. Don't make it a third." She snapped at Bella.

Bella fixed her jacket. Before she did, I saw she just had a tank top on under the jacket. The outfit just got sexier. However, with the black skirt and bright red heels, I didn't think it was possible, but it was and it did. "Sorry." She said to her. She looked back at me. "See you, Edward." She said before walking away.

Tanya turned to me. "What the hell was that?" she snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me. Why was that loser hugging you?" she asked.

"She was thanking me for something." I told her.

"For what?" she demanded. I turned away from her. I didn't have time for a fight. I needed to get to class. "Why was she thanking you, Edward?" Tanya demanded again. She was never the one to let a fight end. She would go all damn day if she could.

I sighed. This was getting tiring and annoying. "It doesn't matter." I told her.

"Uh, some dork was all over my boyfriend, so yeah it does."

I shook my head. "Trust me, she doesn't want me." I mumbled.

"How do you know?'

I turned to her. "You keep saying she's not a threat to, why do you keep messing with her? It was just a stupid hug. I'm with you. Out of everyone here, you got me; so does it matter?" I asked her.

"It matters because I don't want her to touch you. Her freakiness might get all over you or something." she stopped and smiled. "But I guess you're right. I have you and she doesn't and I'm sure it's killing her inside." She said. It was funny how wrong she was. I would tell her, but I bet she wouldn't even believe me since she thinks everyone wants what she has. This was the one time she was wrong, but it might be best to let het think she wasn't. She reached up and I let her kiss me on the cheek. "That dork can play one-hit wonder and have her little fifteen minutes of frame. But I will make damn sure that it will not last a second longer." She promised. I was going to ask her what she meant, but she was already walking away.

At least this fight was done for the day. I didn't care enough to fight over Bella. She got mad at the gang for talking about her, but that was all she wanted to do. It was just a damn hug. Why was she freaking out? She acts as if I was making out with someone else or something.

I went to my last class for the day.

After my last class, I went to Alice's locker to get her so we could go home. When I got there, she wasn't there. I asked Jessica if she seen her. Her eyes lit up when I started talking to her. I would have been flattered and use that to get something I wanted, like have her bring my sister to me because I knew she would, but it didn't have an effect. Not even an annoyed one. I just didn't feel anything. It didn't help that she was completely useless when she said she hadn't seen Alice since lunch.

I walked to Rosalie locker to see if she was there. Not only was she there, but so were Bella. "Hell yes you're going. Why wouldn't you?" Alice said to Bella.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not a party person."

"You'll learn. Come over tonight." She invited her. By then, I was there, next to them.

"Don't you have a game to cheer for tonight?" Bella asked.

Alice gave a pout. "Underclassmen don't go to varsity away games." She told her.

Bella and Rosalie gave a laugh at my sister. "Then, why not?'

"You're coming over tonight?" I asked Bella. Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

She chuckled. "Apparently." She joked. She looked at me with worried eyes. "Is everything okay with Tanya?" she asked.

"What happen with Tanya?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked at her. "She saw me hugging and pulled me off."

"She what?" Rosalie snapped.

Bella touched her friend's arm. "What did we talk about?' she said softly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It seemed as if she was pouting. Bella looked at me. "So, is everything okay?" she asked again.

"Uh…" I honestly forgot about the little thing until just now. It wasn't enough to stay in my memory for longer than two classed. I nodded. "She'll be fine."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I was just so excited to thank you." She said shyly, as if she felt bad about me and Tanya fight. Like we don't fight all the time over something. Most of the time, I try hard to make up with her, but I didn't this time. So it wasn't really her fault. Besides, one fight wouldn't end things between me and her.

"Thank him for what?" Rosalie said.

Bella turned to friend. "Edward. He talked to Jasper and helped me get his attention." She said.

"Did he?" Alice said as she looked at me. She knew the truth and face was telling me to tell Bella. Yeah, good luck with that sister. She sighed when she saw I wasn't budging. "Edward, we should go so you can relax before the game." She said before saying bye to the other girls and pulling me away.

XXX

The game went into overtime because I messed up a play at the last moments. I was messing up plans and throw interceptions all night. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was a good thing Jasper picked up so many fumbles or we would have lost.

After the long ride, I was finally home.

When I walked in, I heard some dim music. "Shake." I heard Alice demand. "You're not loose enough, shake." She went on. Who was she talking to? Then I heard a giggled and knew it was only one person that could have been. I followed the music to the family room.

I walked to into the room and saw my sister twisting Bella left and right. "Alice, I feel silly." Bella said.

"That's because you're still so stiff. Come on, shake." Alice said. Bella sighed and started to shake. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling. "Okay, let's try again." she said as she turned the music up.

Bella shook her head, laughing. Then she turned her head to me. "Hey Edward. How was the game?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Okay. We won." I told her simply. I didn't want to go into that I was the reason we almost didn't.

I saw nervousness cross her face. "So, the party is happening tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded. I wondered if she was hoping we would lose because she didn't want to go to the party.

"You don't have to go." I reminded her.

She shook head. "I want to. It's just, I…" she stopped. Then she shrugged. "I guess it would be fine."

"Yeah it will be, when I finish teaching you to move." Alice said. I leaned against the frame as I watched Alice teaching Bella how to dance. They were both swaying their hips from left to right. Alice looked more comfortable with it then Bella. Alice groaned. "Just move your hips." She said as she grabbed Bella's hips and moved them for her.

"Alice, I keep telling you, I have zero rhythm." Bella complained.

"But you should be able to move your hips. You're girl." Alice looked at me. "Come here." She ordered me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because maybe she'll do it better with a partner." she said.

"Why me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm a girl and she can't get the right feel with a girl. And you and I can't show her because your my brother and that would fucking weird." She explained. Bella giggled. Alice walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Bella. I dropped my bag by the couch before being placed next to Bella. Then she pulled Bella in front of me.

"Shouldn't I be facing him?" Bella asked. There was that monkey-ness again.

"Not the way teenagers dance." Alice answered with chuckle before I did. "Hands on waist." She instructed as she moved my hands to Bella's waist.

"Uh…does his hands have to be there?" Bella asked, uncomfortably.

"Or he can be on your hips." She suggested as she moved my hands down to the hips.

"Waist is fine." Bella said as she moved my hands back to where they were before.

"Now just do what I showed you before." Alice said.

"With his hands there?" Bella asked.

"Bella…" Alice warned. Bella sighed before she started moving her hips against my hands to the music. As she did, I felt the urge to pull her closer to my body, closing the small space that Alice created for us, but I resisted. Alice nodded. "Better."

Bella stopped moving. "This is uncomfortable." She complained. I wondered if she uncomfortable because it was me or because she wasn't use to dancing like that. I mean, she did wonder why I was behind her and not in front of her.

"Because you need to loosen up. Okay. Let's try something." She looked down. "You can let go, now, Edward." She said. It wasn't like I forgot they were there, I just didn't move them because I didn't want to. But because she had to say something, I dropped my hands.

"Can I go?" I asked. As much as I like having my hands on Bella as she moved, and I really liked it; much more than I should. I was still tired and want to go to bed.

"No." Alice snapped. "We're helping Bella, don't complain." She said.

"Sorry." Bella said to me.

"It's not your fault." I told her.

Alice walked over to the speaker. The music stopped abruptly when she removed the iPod that was connected. "Let's see here. What's your most played songs?" she wondered out loud. So I'm guessing it was Bella's music player. She went through the songs. "Too slow, too sad. Oh how about this?" she said before pressing play and hooking it back up to the speakers. When she did, a song by Katy Perry came on. I think it was called Firework or something. I didn't know. I wasn't a big Katy Perry fan.

But I was surprised Bella was. I looked at her. "Rosa put it there and I feel in love with it." she explained to the look I was giving her.

"Either way, it's good dancing music. Now loosen up." Alice said as she shook Bella again.

"Alice, it's clearly not that easy." Bella complained

"Okay, try this. Close your eyes." Alice said. I looked to see Bella doing so. "Now, just pretend you're at home, in your room." Alice said. Bella opened one eye, skeptical. "Just do it. Listen to the music and pretend you're just alone at home." she said. Bella sighed and closed the eye she had opened.

Then the chorus hit.

She started moving her hips and rolling her body and playing in her hair. Her eyes were still closed as she mouthed to the words. She was totally lost in the song. Is this how she danced at home, like a girl dancing in the club? She didn't need lessons. She just needed to act as if she was alone.

Alice snapped to me. I looked her. "Hands. Waist." She mouthed to me. I did what she said. I gently put my hands where they were before so she would notice and stop dancing. But when I placed them there, she didn't stop moving. She actually placed her hand on top of mine and lean into me as she kept dancing and moving until the song ended.

"Bella. That was great!" Alice exclaimed when the song was over. Bella opened her eyes and looked at my sister, the trance was over. "You're such a liar. You do have rhythm." She scolded.

"What are you kids doing?" I heard a voice. We all looked up to see my mom, standing in the doorway, holding a bag. When I heard my mom, I quickly dropped my hands. I felt like I did when I got caught with my hands on Tanya.

Bella and Alice didn't seem to feel any kind of embarrassment. "Hi mom. I was helping Bella reached her inner diva." Alice joked.

My mom chuckled. "I see that."

"Bella is my mom, mom this is a friend from school." Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella." My mom said.

"Hi. You're Esme Cullen. You own that shop in Seattle." Bella said.

Mom shrugged. "I do that, among other things. Are you a fan?" she asked.

"Kind of. My mom's more a fan than I am. She has all your catalogs and anything else your work in presented in. Her love for you made was kind of force among me." Bella joked.

My mom laughed. She actually laughed. If Tanya was to say something like that, she would just give a small chuckle, humoring her. "That isn't the only thing force on you. Nice skirt and top, by the way. They look familiar."

"Sorry." Bella said.

Mom shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's my daughter's." She said before looking at my sister. "Alice, have you been in the prototype closet again?" she asked.

"She needed clothes and it was things that were too big for me and too young for you. It was okay, right?" Alice replied.

My mom just rolled her eyes. "Just asked next time." she turned back to Bella "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually, mom, we have a party tomorrow and Bella wants me to help her get ready. Can she spent the night?" she asked,

"If it's okay with her parents." My mom shrugged before walking towards the kitchen.

"Yay." Alice said.

"She's staying here?" I asked. Okay, I already danced with her, now I have to have her sleep in the same house as me for a night? That means she would be changing here and showering here. I didn't have enough of this torture for one day? Couldn't I wait until tomorrow for more reminders that's he wanted Jasper over me?

"Apparently." Bella chuckled. "Is that okay?" she asked me.

I rubbed the back my neck. "I guess so." I said.

"Let's try again." Alice suggested. I couldn't handle that. It took everything I hand in me not to wrap my arms around her as she moved against me like I do when I dance with Tanya. I could not handle any more.

"Actually, I'm going to help mom put away what whatever she brought" I said before leaving the room.

I walked to the kitchen. "Hey Edward. I thought you were helping Alice and Bella with something" I notice right away how she called Bella by her name when she always refers to Tanya as "that girl". What was that about? Did she just that quickly decided she liked Bella, who she known for five minutes, better than my girlfriend, who she known for three years?

I shrugged. "I didn't want to anymore."

"Hum. She seems nice." she pointed out.

"She is." I agreed.

"Nicer than your girlfriend?' she asked.

"Mom." I complained

She laughed. "Relax, son. It was just a question."

"Mom, Bella and I are going upstairs." Alice called.

"Okay." My mom called back. "I think it's good for Alice to have Bella as a friend. She could use a break from the cheerleaders. Spread her horizons a little." She said to me.

"Bella is my friend too." I felt the need to say.

She looked at me. "Then that's good. I like her. You can use a break from that girl." She said. So she did like her. That was fucking quick, just like Jasper and everyone else at school. Maybe she was just a likeable person and the clothes just helped.

"I'm going to my room." I told her. She nodded before I left.

Why the hell did it take me so long?

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page._

_ you know what, i think i'm doing pretty good with the different pov. i wasnt sure if i could do it, but i think i'm doing ok. what do you guys think._

_like always, __keep on Reading & Reviewing. __thx for all the fav, alerts and reviews. i love you guys so much. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	19. XIX (Bpov)

_hi people. so you guess it, it is update day. yay!_

_okay, nothing to report._

_by the way, sorry if this chapter is a little poorly edited. i'm going to see my baby cousin i told you guys about in Michigan and i want to post before it gets too late like last time. because of that, i had to edit before going to bed so i can update on my phone while we're on the road and i was working on like low sleep. so sorry. but that's how much i love you guys._

_ok, my loves, time for chapter. enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

(Bpov)

Friday went better than I could have ever imagine. I made up with my best friend and talked to Jasper twice. Not only that, but I stood up to Tanya. I didn't even know what I was doing while I was doing it. I didn't even think I would. I just opened my mouth and all these words started coming out. Ones that made sense. It was the only time during this whole change when I use my smarts and they worked for me. I had to say, I didn't want Rosa to butt in before, but I was happy that she did when she did because I didn't think I had much else to say after the last thing I said.

Then after school, I went over to Alice's and Edward's house while Edward and the rest of the team was at the away game. I was little, sad, I guess. That's not the right word. I didn't know what I was, but I wasn't happy that they won. It was only because I had to go to the party Jasper invited me to. He texted me and told me they were on their way on home after winning the game. Alice took my phone and told him I was coming to the party on Saturday. I guess that made it official.

Because of that, Alice spent the night "teaching me how to move". She even had me dance with Edward, which was a little uncomfortable for me and I'm sure for him. It wasn't until she put on one of my favorite songs and told me to pretend I was alone at home is when I let loose. I even felt Edward's hand on me again, but I was so into the music, I didn't care.

Then their mom came home and I met her. She was so pretty. Her eyes perfectly fitted her heart-shape face. Her lips were thin, but made for a great smile. I felt instantly happy and at eased when I looked at her. I wished I can say I feel the same way when I looked at my own mother. I didn't know their mom that much, but she seems nice.

She even said I could sleep over, which I did. It didn't do it because I wanted to. It was more like Alice focused me. But still, it was fun and nice to be out of the house.

I was sitting at their table with Alice, eating the French toast their mom made. "This is so good, Mrs. Cullen." I expressed to their mom. When my mom makes her French toast, it isn't that well. She doesn't make them that often because she says their fattening.

But I was getting them at someone else house, and it wasn't even my birthday or Christmas, the time I usually get them I felt like I was eating at a restaurant or something. Their mom laughed. "Why, thank you, Bella. And please, call me Esme. It's fine with or without the Miss." She corrected me. I would have to remember that. I think I would still put the Miss in front of it. I always feel a little weird when I call another adult by their first name. "Help yourself to some more." she offered.

"I can't." I told her politely. In my house, it was a rule that I, and only I, was never to go back for seconds. It was like law. My mom would snap at me about how I didn't need it if I did. "Thank you, through."

"Bella, there's more than enough, honey. I insist." She said.

"Bella, just take another piece. She will make us eat it, if you don't." Alice said.

I guess one more piece won't hurt. And besides, it's not like my mom will know. I stabbed my fork into another piece of French toast before moving it from serving plate to my own. I sprinkled it with powder sugar before drowning it in syrup. "Alice, where's your brother?" Ms. Esme said.

Alice shrugged. "Probably still sleeping off last night's game." She answered.

"Oh, they did have an away game. How did it go?" she asked.

"He said they won." Alice replied.

"Well, he needs to come down." She said to her daughter. "Edward! The food's cold." She yelled up.

"No need to yell." I heard his voice. I didn't turned to look at him because I was too busy cutting another piece of my food and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Edward, we have a guest." Esme said as I heard his bare feet walk against the kitchen floor. I wondered why she said.

"Yeah, bro. no one's making a poster of you. Put a damn shirt on." Alice agreed.

"Alice, language." Her mother scolded her for swearing. Alice rolled her eyes. What were they talking about? I saw what they meant when Edward walked pass the table to the refrigerator. He didn't have a shirt on. He had on green striped pajamas pants, but no shirt. I wonder why he felt the need to come down here without one. And did he always do that? Was that considered normal unless someone outside the family was in the house? No one on my house did that, so I didn't know.

He grabbed the milk carton before closing the door. He turned to the counter. When he did, I saw the front of his body. One could tell he was some kind of athlete. It was very defined. He had more abs than the two or three people claimed to see on me. There was V line to the top of his pajama pants. He reminded me of one of my Ken dolls I had when I was younger. I bet that was the look he was going for.

He grabbed a cup. "Where's dad?" he asked as he pour a half glass. I didn't think people actually drank milk without anything.

"He needed to go in early to help with something." His mom answered.

He nodded in replied. He took a slip from the glass before looking at me. "Hey, Bella. I forgot you were here." He said with a smile.

"Hi. Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked. Any other girl would be swooning and trying not to faint, I'm sure. I was just uncomfortable and found it a little odd.

"Because he's rude." Esme said as she took some dishes to the sink.

He rolled his eyes before taking another slip. "I didn't have one on when I went to bed and I couldn't find one before I came down here." He answered. "Why? Is it bothering you?" he asked with a smirk.

I chuckled because I knew what the smirk was. He was wondering if I was checking him out. I wasn't. It was honestly just a question. It must be really hard for him to accept that not every girl is in love with him. "I was just asking." I said before eating my piece of French toast.

"Why do you have your glasses on?" he asked after he saw me fix them. I wondered if he just noticed.

"Because I can't sleep in my contacts and I can't see without anything" I said with another chuckle. Shouldn't that be obvious? Did he think his sister would let me wear them if there were any other reasons? "Don't worry; they're coming off after breakfast. Alice said she would try to kill me if I had them on any longer." I explained.

"I didn't say I would try. I said I _would _kill you. Please don't underestimate my powers." She said next to me. I giggled as I cut another piece of toast and putting it in my mouth.

"Well, are you ready for the party tonight?" he asked.

"She will be." Alice answered for me. I gave an agreed nod. I'm sure she would do something great, just like the rest of the week.

After breakfast, Alice took me up stairs back to the "prototype closet", as her mother referred to it as such, so we could pick out what I was wearing for the party. She kept taking something off and tossing them to me, telling me to try it on. After I did, she would look at it and shake her head before turning back to the rack. I kept asking her should we be looking for something to wear as well. "I'm not the one trying to make an impact. Besides I already have want I have what I'm going to wear." She would answer.

Then she tossed a blue dress at me. I held it up. It was collarless with laced designed sleeves that matched the rest of the dress and looked like they stopped around my elbows. It had a black skinny belt around the waist. I didn't have to put it on to know I liked it. In fact, I loved it. I tried it on and fell more in love with it, if that was possible. After I zipped it up, it hugged me in all right places. The blue color looked so good against my skin. "Wait. I like this one." I told Alice before she said something.

She looked at me and nodded. "I do too. Okay. We have the dress. Take it off." she ordered.

"Why?" I whined. I didn't want to get out it.

"So nothing will not happen to it before the party. Come on." She concluded to order me. When she told the reason, I had to say, she made sense. I reluctantly unzipped the back and let it drop to the floor. I picked it up and laid it on the chair before changing back into the short and tank she lend me fore pajamas. "Shoes." She said holding up some black heels with bows across the top.

I tried them on. When I tried to stand, I almost fell back over. I would have if she didn't catch me. They weren't like the other ones she made me wear. The heel was much thinner. I thought I would break them. "I can't even stand in these, how am I going to walk and dance?" I asked.

"We just need to practice." She said. After that, she took my hands. She started walking backwards and I followed her. I felt like a toddler, learning how to walk all over again.

After the walking lesson, she played some music and showed me how to move my body without moving my feet. It helped that she put some heels on and showed me the ways she moves. We kept going back and forward between the walking and the dancing for about two or three hours.

After a while, she told me to get in the shower and use her soap and shampoo. The sleep over was kind of impromptu, so I didn't have any of my things. I had to use her pajamas, toothpaste and everything else. It was a good thing they had extra toothbrushes, so I didn't have to use hers or my finger, which is what I do the few times I spend the night at Rosa's and I forgot my toothbrush. I would have to use her underwear if she did already buy a lot of my own fancy underwear that she keeps making me wear. I was happy for that.

When I got out the shower, she spent the next two hours drying, combing, spraying and curling and re-curling my hair. Then she spent the next thirty to forty minutes tweezing at my eyebrows and anything else she felt she needed to be tweezed on my face. I asked her why she didn't just wax it. I think I can handle that better. She told me it just a few hairs and I didn't need a wax. Plus, she said she could control the look better if she used tweezers.

"My face hurts." I whined when she was done, rubbing the places she picked at. I felt as if she took a hot needle and poked it around my face.

"Stop complaining." She said as she smacked my hand away from my face. Then she started on my make-up. After twenty minutes or so, she was done. "Don't touch anything. I'm going to get ready." She told me before leaving for her room.

After another hour or so, she came back dressed in a shear black tank top that showed off her round shoulders and skinny looking arms. She also wore a bright pink skirt, which was designed to look like the fabric was folded on top of each other. It was cute for her, but I couldn't see myself in it. I was glad she didn't pick something like that out for me. Her shoes were black and shiny and matched the top perfectly. Her hair was up to show off her black and diamond bow earrings. No wonder she wasn't worried about what she was wearing. The whole thing came to going together nicely.

Then she walked over to me and helped me put the dress on without messing anything up. I had to wear a strapless bra with it because the top was translucent. It was first time I ever had on one. She put my jewelry on as I put my shoes on. Then she helped me off the chair. "Aren't you two ready yet?" we heard Edward call from downstairs. I'm sure he was waiting awhile. He didn't have much to do, but shower and get dressed.

"Chill. We're coming." Alice said. "Just put your phone and wallet in your bra. Any purse will mess up the look." she said as she was patting my hair down and fixing any other problems. I sighed as I did was she said. It was the first time I did something like that too.

She hooked her arm with mine before we walked out the room and down the stairs. "Whoa." Edward said when he saw us. "Bella, you look so good." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you." I told him. I hope Jasper thought so too.

"What about me?" his sister said to him.

He rolled his eyes to her. "You always look nice, do you need me to say it every time?" he asked.

"Hell yes." She said as if he should already know.

"Fine you look nice too." He said. I giggled.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go. Bye mom." Alice said before we left the house.

XXX

We pulled up to a rather big house. It was around the same size as Rosalie's house. It wasn't hard to guess this where the party was considering there was cars parked everywhere and there was buffed music coming from it. "Are you okay?" Alice asked me. That was a good question. I was about to go to my first high school party. And at a house of a person I wasn't too fond of and who wasn't fond of me. I knew Tanya would do something to ruin my night. Then again, maybe I won't even see her. It did see like to be a lot of people here. So was I okay?

I looked at Alice and nodded. "I will be." I told her before we got out the car. I was between Edward and Alice as we walked through the open door. As soon as we did, the music was much louder than when we were outside. I looked around to see I was right. There were a lot people. Some of them I knew from a class or two. I was sure everyone here was from our school; I just didn't know a lot of them.

"Want to do a lap around?" Alice asked in my ear. I nodded, not really know what that meant.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Edward said. We both nodded before he walked away. Alice hooked her arm with mine before pulling me through the crowd of people. As we walked away, I kept seeing people I knew, but I didn't see who I wanted to. I wondered why.

We kept walking until someone stopped us. We both turned to see Jasper smiling at us. There was one person I was looking for. His long sleeve on his white and brown shirt pushed up to his elbows. I could see his perfectly formed forearms. I saw his lips moving, but I didn't know what he was saying because I couldn't hear him over the music. "What?" I asked loudly.

"I said you made it." he repeated, louder. I nodded. He said something else. But again, I couldn't hear him. Did that stupid music have to so loud that I could hear the person next to me? I pointed to ear and shook my head, telling him I couldn't hear him again. I saw him chuckle. He leaned into my ear. "You want to go to the kitchen with me. It's a little quieter." He said in my ear. I could hear him clearly now. I felt my knees weaken as his breathe touched my ear. Goodness, will the feeling I have around him stop. It would make it easier to talk to him it does.

"I'm with Alice." I told him back.

"Where is she?" he asked. What? She was right next to me. I turned to the side where she was. She wasn't there. I turned to the other side, thinking she moved. She wasn't there either. Where did she go? Did she leave me? I guess she did.

I shrugged. "Okay." I told him, answering the kitchen question. He pulled back and held out his hand. I couldn't help the smile as I placed my hand on top of his palm. My heart started jumping crazily as he tightened his hand around mine. He weaved through the people and walked towards the kitchen, pulling me behind him.

He pushed through a swing door and we walked into the kitchen. It was sort of narrow with counters along the three walls. When the door stop swinging and closed, I found he was right. It was quieter. He let go of my hand before walking to the refrigerator and opened it. He pulled out a beer can and hand it out to me. I look at it. Edward was right, Jasper did drink and he thought I did. I didn't think I would see it. I don't think I liked it.

I shook my head. "I don't drink." I told him. I was glad I didn't have to yell anymore.

He smiled at me. "Good. You shouldn't." he said before putting it back. When he pulled back, he had to bottles of water in his hand. He gave one to me. "So you decided to come." He noted as he leaned against one of the counters.

I nodded as I leaned against one on the opposite side. "I was free, so I thought why not." I joked. He did what I wanted him to and chuckled.

"I'm glad you were." He joked back.

I gave a small chuckle back. "Do you know where Rosalie is?" I asked him. That was the other one person I was looking for. I didn't see her when Alice and I walked around and I didn't see her when Jasper pulled me to the kitchen. I figured she was in the bathroom or something.

"She's at home. She didn't want to come tonight. She said she wanted to hang out alone with Emmett." He answered.

"Oh." Why was she not here? This was my first party, how can she not be here? She probably thought I didn't need her. or maybe she thought I didn't want here. I would have liked a warning, though.

"Hey, I'm here." He said when he saw my face. I guess I had a look of disappointment on my face. I smiled at him. "And I'm glad I am because if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to tell you that you look really nice tonight. That dress looks good on you" He admired.

I couldn't stop the silly little giggled that came out of my mouth. It seems like that's I can do when he talks to me like that. "Thank you." I replied.

"Those shoes look killer." He said.

I can only guess he meant they looked like the hurt. And he wouldn't be wrong. "If that's your way of saying they hurt, they kind of do." I told him.

"Can you dance in them?" he asked.

I gave a shrug. "We can see." I said. Wait, did that come out of my mouth? Did I just give him a clever and flirty response? By the way he smiled in return, I think can I assume I did. Where did that come from, I wondered. Maybe Alice was right. The confidence came from feeling sexy and that's exactly how I felt in this dress.

He took the bottle of my hand and placed both my and his unopened bottles on the counter. He held out his hand. "Let's go see." He replied before placed my hand in his again. My heart started beating fast again. When I did he led me back to the rest of the party. He walked me to the middle of the crowd. I couldn't help but look around me. "Are you okay?" he said in my ear.

"I'm not use to dancing around so many people." I told him.

"How about you just focus me?" he said before pulling back. He gave a nod and smile. I was allowed to look at him? I think that made it worst instead of better. But I think I know something that would help me.

I closed my eyes like I did last night and I pretended to be in my room. I listened to the music and pretended to be alone.

Then I just let go. I stopped worrying about who was looking at me and how I looked. Honestly, I think it had something to do with the fact that I was dancing with the person I wanted. At one point, he spun me and I was dancing against him like I was dancing with Edward. I was even leaning into his body more than I was with Edward. When I was dancing with Edward, it felt a little uncomfortable, but with Jasper it was different. I still felt like I was going to faint every time he moved his hand here or there. But at least if I did, he would be there to catch me

After three or four songs, I lost count of the songs just like I lost count of how many times he spun me or the amount of times my heart skipped when he touched me, I told him I was thirsty. He nodded and pulled me back to the kitchen. Because the bottles we left were gone when we got back, he had to get us two more. When he handed it to me, I quickly opened it and chugged it down. He laughed at me.

"Are you having fun, Belle?" he asked.

I heard he didn't say the '"a" at the end of my name. "Did you just call me 'Belle'?" I asked him as he took a drink from his own bottle.

He chuckled when he was done. "Yeah. I thought I would call you something a little different. Is that okay?" he asked. I smiled. He gave me nickname; something only he would call me. I think I was okay with that. I nodded. "So are you having fun?" he asked again before drink from the bottle again.

"Surprisingly yes." I told him. Rosalie wasn't here and I haven't seen Alice or Edward since we got here and she left me, but I was fun. I was glad Alice made me come.

"I'm glad. "

I nodded. "Me too. I'm glad you guys won." I said to him.

"Too bad you wasn't there to witness it." he replied.

I shrugged. "No point of watching something I don't understand, right?" I told him.

He chuckled. "I understand that. I grew up with a football coach as a father so it wasn't hard for me to get in to. But not everyone can't be as lucky as me." he joked. I laughed in response. "Maybe I can give a lesson, so you can come next time."

I gave a smile. "I think I'll like that." I told him, but unlike before, I wasn't able to going through with the flirt. I gulped. "I mean so I can watch the team." I added.

"We will have to do that so you can come see the team." He teased. He took a gulp from him water. "Ready to go back there?" he asked.

I drank the rest of my water before tossing it to the nearest trash can. I gave a nod. "Ready." I told him before giving him my hand again. My heart bounced in my chest for the fourth time tonight. We walked through the door and walked to the area we were before. When we got there, I saw Tanya looking for someone or something. I knew I was having too good of a night.

She smiled when she saw us. She walked over to Jasper. "Edward's looking for you." She yelled at him over the music.

"For what?" he yelled back.

She shrugged. "He said he needed you for something." She replied.

"Can it wait?" he asked.

She looked behind him at me. She looked down and saw our hands locked. She rolled her eyes back to Jasper. "No. he said he need you now." she told him.

I saw his body move like he was sighing. He turned to me. "I'll be back." he said in my ear before letting go my hand. Tanya pointed in a direction when he looked at her again.

"Watch it. You're going to spill my drink on my dress." She snapped at him as he grabbed her arm. I didn't see the red cup in her hand until just now. Jasper didn't seem to care about her drink or her dress as he leaned in said something in her ear. "Just go." She told him. She pushed his arm off her when he was done.

As he weaved his way through the sea of people, I realized he was leaving me and I was alone with Tanya. This would be a good time to have Rosa here with me; or at least to know where Alice was.

But since I didn't, I wasn't going to be here with Tanya. So I turned to leave. Before I could get anyway, she grabbed my arm. When I turned to her, she was smiling at me. Not one her evil or mocking smiles I knew her so well for, but something different. Why was she smiling at me? I think that was worse than she's glaring at me. "Where are you going? I wanted to talk to you."

I sighed. I sighed because I knew what she wanted to talk about. She wanted to talk about that thing that happened between her and me at lunch when I was sitting at her table with her friends. I didn't want to talk about it. If I just say sorry, she would leave me alone. Worth a shot, right? "Look, Tanya. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you yesterday, but –"

"Embarrassed me?" she repeated, cutting me off. I nodded. "Please. I'm so over that. I should be the one who's sorry." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Her, sorry? That was a joke I never heard.

She nodded. "Actually." She turned to someone. She gave them a sign to turn the music down. Whoever she was signaling did so. When the music was off, everyone complained. "Sorry everyone." Tanya said and every person turned to me and her. "I wanted to make sure everyone hears what I have to say to Isabella." she turned to me and smiled again. Again, it was creepy. "I mean, Bella." She corrected herself. "I wanted to tell her that I've been a bitch to her and I'm sorry." She said.

"Really?" I repeated. I didn't trust her anymore that than first she said. Even less now that we had an audience.

"Yes. In fact, I think we even should be friends." She said before opening her arms to me. "Best friends." She said still smiling.

Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe I should trust her and give her a chance. I gave Edward a chance, who was almost just as bad as she was. Why not give her one too?

I slowly closed the space between us and she hugged me. I actually started to think she wasn't the mean person she tries to me. I did, until I felt some liquid rolling down my back. I thought it was my sweat from dancing, then I realized it was stopping.

I backed away from Tanya. When I did, she splashed the rest of what was in her cup all over my front side. The beer that was in her cup got, in my hair, on my face – which caused my make-up to start dripping – and all over the dress I borrowed from Alice. Tanya was lying to me. She said all that for me to let my guard down. She didn't want to be my friend. Of course not. How could I be so stupid?

When I wiped my eyes cleared, I saw people laugh. Some were trying to, but they were failing badly. Tanya's smile changed into the evil one we all knew. "I'm sorry. Oh, wait, no I'm not. That's what you have to do when dogs don't know they're place. You have to punish them. Did you really think you can come out of nowhere and take what I worked so hard for? Think again." I wiped my eyes because more of the maraca dripped.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing can out. I tried again. Again nothing. I felt I was having one of those dreams where something is coming for me and I couldn't scream. "Aw, what's wrong? Little Miss New and Improved Bella can't think of a clever comeback without her shield of bodyguards?" she teased. "That's because you're not on my fucking level. You never will be. You are below me. So go cry to your lame ass father and your slut of a mother." she said. Everyone laughed.

I couldn't believe she said that. I may not like my mother, but I didn't allow anyone to talk about. I glared. "You..."

"What?" she challenged. I was so upset that I couldn't say anything in returned. "That's what I thought. You're little fifteen minutes are officially up. Now what you need to do is stay away from my friends, stay away from my boyfriend and stay the hell out of my way." She said before turning away. "Oh." I she as she turned back to me. "I think I should probably warn you that the only reason Jasper is talking to you is the same reason your 'best friend' is. They both feel sorry for you. As if there was any other reason. And how can they not. You're so pathetic, I almost do." She said. When she mentioned Jasper, I felt myself getting more and more upset. For the simple reason was that I knew she was right. What other reason would he or his sister even be bothered with me? You may turn the music back on." She said to whoever turned off.

Just like that, the music played again. Most of the people went back to dance like nothing happen. Others looked at me. They chuckled as they shook their head, thinking the same thing Tanya just said, I was patetic.

Tanya walked over to me. "If you're going cry, I suggest you do it outside. Don't want to be a downer to the party." She said in my ear before bumping pass me to walk somewhere.

I didn't feel the need to cry until she said something. If I was, I wasn't going to do it. I refuse to give her _that _much power over me. I needed to leave; not just because I knew I was going to cry, but because I didn't belong here.

I pushed passed everyone so I could get to the door as fast I could. I didn't think I was going fast enough. The dream with the monster getting me turned into one where I couldn't move because the floor was melting my shoes and slowing me down. I finally got to the door when someone grabbed me. I turned to pushed them off, but I saw it was Alice. "Bella, what happen?" she asked.

"Tanya." I said with a shaky voice. I was still trying to keep from crying.

"What did she do?"

I shook my head. "She said the truth. I don't belong here. I need to go."

"You came with Edward and me. How the hell are you getting home?" she demanded.

"I'll get a cab." I said as I pulled my arm out her grip.

"Bella" she called after me as I reached for the door.

I turned her. "Thanks for trying, Alice; but you can't fix something that's beyond repair." I told her before walking out the door.

XXX

I spend the whole ride home crying in the back of a cab.

I didn't want to start with anything with her. I just did all this for Jasper and no one else. But what was the point? Nothing was going be the way I wanted to. So what he danced with me? He could have been doing that to be nice because Rosalie wasn't there and he thought I depended on her like everyone else. What if everybody was right? She just hung out with me because of pity.

I paid guy before walking to the door of my house with the shoes I worn in my hand. Some beer got on them; I would have to clean them by hand to get the drip stains out.

"Hey Bells. How was the party?" my dad said as I walked in.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled in a dead voice. I was tired and ready for bed.

He looked up from his newspaper. When he looked at me, a wet mess, his eyes popped opened. "What happen?" he asked as he jumped off the couch. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "You've been crying." He noted. I moved his hand off my face. "Have you been drinking beer?" he asked, obviously smelling it all over me.

I shook my head. "A girl spilled some on me." I lied. It wasn't a spill. Spill would imply that it was on accident.

He crossed his arm, clearly not believing me "Bella, what the hell happen at the party? Don't lie to me, either." he demanded.

I couldn't hold in it in anymore. I started to cry again as I fell in my father's arms. "I got caught trying be something that I wasn't." I told him simply. He sighed hard as he hugged me back as tightly as he could. He kissed the top my head.

"What's going on?" I heard my mother ask. I made myself stop crying before I looked at her. It did no good through. She took one look at me and knew what I was just doing. She rolled her eyes. "Are you ever not upset about something? What's wrong with you now?" she asked, not caring about the answer.

I wiped my eyes. "Nothing." I mumbled.

"She had a bad night Renée." My dad told her.

She looked up and down at me. "In something like that on, I'm not surprised."

I looked at my dress. "What's wrong with what I got on?" I asked as I looked at her again. I know it was wet, but I thought she would like it like I did. At least it wasn't sweatpants. I thought she would think that was step up.

"What's not wrong with it? The top is lace, which shows your shoulder, that are rather board and manish. And the length shows more of you chicken legs that shouldn't be seen." She commented. I looked down again. She was right. I didn't see any of those flaws until she pointed them out. "Not to mention you hair,"

"Renée ." my father growled. "She doesn't need that right." he told her.

"Fine, shield her from the truth like always." She said before I heard her walk back to when she came from.

My father sighed again. "I'm sorry Bella. Go take a shower and I'll check on you after I talk to you mother." he said before dropping his hand. I nodded before walking to the stairs. "Hey." He stopped me. I looked at him. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Love you too." I told him before going to my room.

When I got there, I went right to bathroom. I striped out of the dress and climbed in the shower. I had to lathe, rise, and repeat three times to completely get the smell of beer off me. I felt better when no longer reeked of the smell. When I got out, I took my contacts out and put my glasses on before brushing my teeth and hair. I tied my hair back in a ponytail. When I did, it was shorted now. I changed into my pajamas before walking out and flopping on my bed.

I laid there for a moment before my laptop ringed, telling me voice call was coming in. I sat up, grabbed it and clicked answer. "I'm going to fucking kill that bitch!" Rosalie snapped when she came on my screen.

"Rosalie." I sighed.

"No, I mean it. I heard what the hell she did to you. I going to kill her." she said. Alice must have asked someone what happen when I left. They told her and she told Rosa. "How dare she do that or say any of that crap to you? When I see her, her ass is mine and don't try to stop me." she went on.

"She didn't say anything that wasn't truth." I told her.

"Bella, you are not below her. You are not below anyone." She urged.

"I meant about you only being friends with me out of pity." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"Then why are you my friend?" I confronted.

"Because you're the most down to earth, nicest person I have met in a long time. Sometimes I wondered if people are friends with me because of my looks and what I can do for them. You're the only one I know who don't care about shit like that. That's why we're friends. I don't do anything out of pity. I do it because I want to; and Tanya or Emmett isn't in charge of who I talk to and it fucking kills them because it." she explained.

I gave a smile. "Thank you." I said. If she was here, I would hug her. I think that's all I need to hear her say.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." She said.

I shrugged. "It's okay."

She shook her head. "I should have been there. I will be next time." she said.

I was going to say something, but my phone went off, telling me I had a text. I wondered who that was. I got of the bed and walked over my dresser, where I placed it before I got undress. I grabbed it and looked at the text before looking at the name. "_Are you okay?" _it said. Who was that? I saw 'Hale'. I looked at it confused.

I walked back to my bed and sat in from of my laptop again. "Why are you texting me?" I asked Rosalie.

"I'm not. My phone's been off all night. When I plugged it up, I saw I had a missed call from Alice. It's on the charge on the other side of the room right now." she explained. "Why did you asked that?'

I was going to answer, but my phone went off in my again. "_I heard what happen. I'm sorry I left you._" The next on said. Left me? There was one person who left me before that happened.

I looked at name again. it wasn't Rosalie Hale it was…"Jasper." I gasped.

"What about him?" Rosalie asked.

"It was him. H-he texted me. He wanted to know if I was okay." I stuttered out. I couldn't believe. He texted me. He was worried about me. Even it was just a little bit, he was worried and felt bad about what happened when he left.

"That jerk." Rosalie snapped. I looked at her with misunderstanding. What did she mean? "He hears me talking to you and he's texted you to take your attention away from." She assumed. I wanted to laugh. Of course that's she meant. I heard a knock on her wall. "Stop." She snapped as she hit it back.

"Get over yourself, sis." I heard his voice a few moments later. It was clear.

She turned to her door. "Get the hell out of my room." She said. He was in her room? Now? A moment after she said that, I saw the screen move. "Can you get out?" she snapped before the screen settled on a new face.

"Hey." Jasper smiled at me. Jasper was on my computer screen talking to me and smiling at me. Then I remember that I look like pre-new Bella. But he was still smiling at me. "Did you get my texts?' he asked. I nodded. "You didn't replied so I didn't know." He said.

"That because she was talking to me." I heard Rosa.

He rolled his eyes to his sister. "I'm going to let her. Just give me a minute." He told her before looking at me. "Sorry about the interruption. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard what Tanya did. She's messed up for doing what she did and I want you to know I told Edward to talk to her or I will. And that I didn't have anything to with it or what she said. I had fun with you, it just sucks Tanya interrupted us." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it does." I agreed.

"Next time we will have to do something without her being in reach. Maybe I can even give you that football lesson." He smiled.

I nodded again. "I think I would like that."

"Cool. Ow." He said before looking at his sister. "Okay." He said to her. He looked back at me. "Rosa is giving a look so I guess I'll let you talk to her. You're seating with us Monday, right?" he asked. I don't think I wanted to. That meant another conformation with Tanya. I would have said no if it was anyone else, but with him, I nodded. He smiled. "Good. Talk to you later. Good night, Belle."

That nickname, there it was again. "Good night." I replied.

"By the way, nice shirt." he said. Because I forgot what I had on, I had to look down at my shirt. I looked at my Flash shirt I brought back when I was really into comic books. I looked at him. Was that he was talking about? "Flash is so underrated." He commented.

"Uh, yeah. He is." I agreed. That was why I like it him. Superman or Batman was always looked over him. the Flash was cool and unless you really liked comic books, like I used to, or knew someone who was, you probably will never hear of him.

"Alright. I guess I'll give you back my sister before she hits me again." he joked. So that was why he said "ow" before. I gave a laugh before he said by and the screen moved again. When it did, I was in front of Rosalie again.

"Close my door." She said before I heard a click. She turned back to me. "Must you two do that on my time?" she asked as if it was my fault. I laughed before grabbing my phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Alice." I told her.

"Why?"

"To tell her I changed my mind." I wasn't given up on this that fast. I had Jasper's attention. This felt way too good to give up now.

My door opened and my dad poked his head in. "You look better he said." he nodded.

I nodded. "I feel better."

She didn't have one before, but if Tanya wanted a threat in me, she got one.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. this is the part where i say we're half way done, but honestly i dont know. i'm not really sure how long i want this story. when i do, you guys will too. _

_btw, you guys keep talking about how great i am, but do you know how great you are? we are not even at twenty chapters and we're already about to pass AM in the amount of reviews. that is so freaking great and awesome and amazing, i can't even think of the words to describe. i love you guys so much. and you might think i'm just saying that, but i'm not. i want to have you guys' baby. little twilight fanfic reading babies. ok...wait, this is getting a little weird. never mind. forget what i said that. i'm telling you, it's the lack of sleep. _

_anyways. keep on Reading & Reviewing. i love you guys. (if you havent heard it enough, i'll say it again. love you guys)_

_Luv & Rockets _

_(i keep almost forgetting.) btw:__ bella's party outfit: __ (____polyvore_) _bellas_party_outfit/set?id=90128390_

_alice's party outfit:__ (__polyvore__)_ alices_party_outfit/set?id


	20. XX (Epov)

_hello my lovely reader. how is you day? i hope it just got better because it is update day! (what day is it UPDATE DAY! W00T W00T) __anyways, nothing to important to say. whateves._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter XX**

(Epov)

Okay, I'll admit, coming downstairs without a shirt on day when Bella spend the night was might have been a little much. When she asked why I didn't have one, I told her it was because I couldn't find one. That wasn't true. It was to see if she would notice or say anything. When I asked her if it bother her, she just laughed. She laughed. Why did she laugh? What was wrong with that girl? I mean, I know she liked Jasper, but come on. I was fucking shirtless and she acted as if it did nothing for her.

Honestly, when I saw her with her glasses on, I forgot why I would care if it did or didn't. But then she came down in that blue dress.

When she, my sister and I got to the party, I left them right away. I don't think I wanted to spend the night acting as if I wasn't going to check her out in that dress. Then I saw her dancing with Jasper and realized I made a good decision.

Half way through the night, Tanya came up to me. I would see her here and there, but I never danced with her. She kept saying she was busy when I asked. I only did because I needed the distraction. "Edward, there you are." She said when saw me. "Jasper is looking for you." She said.

"What does he want?" I asked. He didn't look like he was looking for me when he was spinning Bella.

"I don't know. He just told me he needed you." She said then pointed in a direction of the kitchen. I groaned. I didn't feel like going through these people unless I was getting a drink or going to the bathroom or something else important.

It took me longer than I wanted to get to the kitchen. This is why I didn't want to move my spot. This shit was annoying. Whatever the hell Jasper wanted better be hella important.

When I pushed through the door, Jasper was already there. "There you are." He was the second person to say that. What the hell was so important? I waited for him to say what he wanted. He wasn't saying anything. "Well?" he said finally.

Why was he saying that? That should be my line. He was the one who needed me and had to tell me something so important in the middle of a damn party. What the hell was so fucking important that I needed to be informed about right this very second? "Well what?" I asked.

"What the hell do you want? And make it quick because I left Bella." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been with her all night. Don't you want to dance with other people?" I asked before walking to the fridge.

"No. I like dancing with her. The girl got some moves." He answered.

"I know." I mumbled before opening my third can of beer of the night.

"You know, you didn't have to pull me away from her to do that." he said as I drank from the can. I gave him a confused look "You could have just shot me a text or something. To say you needed to talk to me is a bit dramatic and something a female would do. "

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. What was he going on about? Why the hell did he just referred me as a female? "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It that why you wanted to talk to me?" he asked. "To tell me to dance with someone else? I mean, I know it's a party, but it's not like dancing with every girl is required." he went on.

"Dude, I don't give a damn who you dance with." I stopped him. Okay, that was kind of lie. I cared he was with Bella all damn night. What if she wanted to dance with someone else or someone wanted to dance her? That someone, being me.

"Then what do you want?" he urged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I repeated, urging back. "I didn't want to talk to you. Tanya said you wanted to talk to me." I told him.

"She did?" he questioned. I nodded. "She said that…" he stopped. Then realization came across his face. "Damn it." he cursed before rushing out the kitchen. What was wrong with him? I followed him as he pushed pass people. He didn't stop until he found who I guess he was looking for. He grabbed Tanya's arm and pulled her away from some guy she was dancing with. Oh she was too busy to dance with me, but not some random person. Any other time, I think I would have cared or been upset. But now, I was just wondering why Jasper was grabbing her. I followed them as he dragged towards the door, away from the crowd of people. "Where is she?" he demanded to her when we got there.

"Who?" she asked.

"Stop it, Tanya. Where's Bella?" he asked. Bella? What happen to Bella?

"I don't know. She left." She answered.

"Why? What did you do?"

She gave a smile. "Why do you think I did something?"

"I told you not to mess with her while I was gone."

She crossed her arms. "You don't tell me what to do. Remember that line?" she answered.

He shook his head. "I'm not dealing with this. I'll go find Alice. I'm sure she'll tell me what happened." He said before walking away from us.

Tanya laughed. "Damn, the girl grinds against him for a few songs and he's whipped." She joked. Normally I would laugh, but he might have had a reason to be mad at her. What did she do to make Bella leave?

I turned to her. "What happened?" I asked.

She smiled. "I put a little puppy in her place." She answered.

"What?"

"Here." She said as she reached in her bra and grabbed her phone. "Kate recorded it." she said before pressing play on the video. It was her and Bella in the middle of the party. She was telling her how she was sorry and wanted to be friends. They hugged then a moment later, Bella backed away from her. When she did, Tanya threw whatever was in her cup, most likely beer, at Bella.

I looked at her. "You did this?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

She nodded. "Keep watching, it gets better." she said. I turned back the phone and did that. She went off on Bella. She told Bella she was a dog and that she was below her. I stopped watching when she said what she said about her mom. For the simple fact I knew it was some kind of personal to Bella. I could tell because Bella seemed as if she was going to response to the comment, but was to upset and embarrassed to think of a comeback. I handed the phone back to Tanya. "Why didn't you watch all of it?" she complained.

"Because, Tanya, this isn't funny." I told her.

"Yes it is." She argued. I should have agreed with her. Bella didn't want me to change anything. I would have before. Or at least just walked away and left it alone. Bottom line, I wouldn't have disagreed because I didn't want a fight. But I couldn't. I probably could have let the other stuff slide, but I couldn't ignore the fact that Tanya talked about Bella's family. Knowing how her relationship is with her mom and dad, the comment didn't sit right with me.

I shook my head. "That wasn't cool." I told her before going back in the crowd. I found Jasper talking to Alice. "Did you find out what happen?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"Your girlfriend's a bitch." Alice snapped, like I had something to do with it.

I sighed. "I know." I turned to Jasper. "Did you call her?" I asked.

He nodded. "I tried. My phone doesn't have service in here." He answered. I putted out my phone to see mine didn't ever.

I looked at Alice. "I left my phone at home. I was going to call Rosalie when we got home."

"Do you want to leave now?" I asked. I had no problem leaving now. It wasn't like I was here for something. She nodded. When she did, all three of us walked towards the door.

"I hope she doesn't think I left her on purpose." I heard Jasper mumble when we got outside. I shook my head. I'm sure she wouldn't. If anything she would think I had something to do with it.

XXX

Monday morning, I saw Bella at her locker. I wondered if she went back to Isabella. Because she just made it in, she still had her coat on and I couldn't tell. I walked over to her to see how she was doing. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me and smiled. She didn't have her glasses on her or her hair in her normal ponytail. That was a good sign. "Hey Edward." She greeted.

"You seem happy." I noted. She nodded. "I just thought what happened on Saturday…" I got stopped when she took off her jacket. I wish I can say I tried harder not to look at her, but I would be lying. She was wearing a dark teal sweater dress that stopped at her knees. Sadly, the rest of her legs were covered with black leggings. The dress hugged her body so much and so nicely, I almost didn't miss it. Almost.

I just wish she would stop. Could she stop looking good in everything my sister dresses her in? Stop looking so damn hot with her hair down. And stop looking so pretty and sexy with lip gloss on. What that so much to fucking ask? It would make it easier for me to accept the damn fact that she wanted him and not and for me hook to her up with Jasper, as if they need me anymore.

"Edward." She called my attention. I looked at her. "You were saying something." she reminded me as put her jacket on the hook in her locker.

Right I was. But what exactly was I saying? "Uh…you didn't change back." I noted. I knew that wasn't it, but it was somewhere along those lines, right?

She shrugged. "I thought that wouldn't do anything. I like the clothes your sister gives me and the attention from Jasper. Changing back won't make me happy, so why do it?" she asked as she got her books for her first classes.

I nodded. "Good theory." I said, trying to keep my eyes above her waist. But while she was in that dress, it was really fucking hard.

She closed her locker. She turned to me and smile. "And if your girlfriend won't leave me alone, I'm going to give her what she wants from me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to give her a threat. I'll see you at lunch." She said before walking away from me.

"Wait, you're sitting with us?" I called after her. Why would she do that after what happen on Friday then on Saturday? Did she enjoy punishment or something? and what did she mean she was going to give Tanya what she wanted?

She turned to me. She nodded. "Jasper asked me to. Isn't he nice? I think he might actually start to like me." she said before turning and walking to her class. Of course that was the reason. She might just do anything for him. If it was me asking, she would question and come up with excuses on why she couldn't. But let him ask and she jumps at it. That shouldn't upset me as much as it does, but it does.

I groaned as I dragged myself to my class.

All of my damn classes dragged on. I almost fell asleep in all of them. The only reason I didn't because I knew that would be a step backwards from all the hard work I've been doing. It was a good thing I only have this week and part of next week to deal with this before the school is on winter break.

I was happy when class ended it was lunch time. Well, I was until I was Bella already at the table. I forgot she was sitting with us today. But that wasn't why I wasn't happy anymore. It was because I saw who she was sitting next to, talking to. She was sitting along at the table with Jasper. Again, I shouldn't be so upset, but I was.

She was giggling when I got to the table. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked when I sat down. Jasper chuckled and shook his head. I looked at Bella for the answer.

"Nothing. We were just talking about the rest of our weekend." She answered. Something told me that a lie and they just didn't want to tell me. But I didn't feel like pushing. A few minutes later, my sister came to the table, followed Emmett and his girlfriend and along with everyone else. Everyone was greeting Bella kindly. It seem like Saturday didn't happen. In fact, I don't think I've heard people talking about it. Well, I heard a few telling the few people weren't there or didn't see it what happened between Bella and Tanya. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella heard to. She was smiling, so that was a good thing.

The only person I didn't see coming to the table was Tanya. I wondered where she was. She didn't text me telling me she wasn't coming to school today. Though, I would be glad if she didn't. That means no drama for a day.

I spoke too soon when I saw her walking to the table. So much for the whole "no drama" thing. When she got here and saw who was sitting next to Jasper, she starting glaring. I don't think I saw her face so fast.

I was the only who saw it because no one else was paying attention to her. She didn't like that very much. She slammed her tray on the table. That got everyone's attention. She got what she wanted when everyone looked at her. "What the hell is that doing here?" she snapped, staring right at Bella. "I thought I was clear when I turned you back in a squash on Saturday. You don't belong here." She expressed, stretching out every word so everyone could understand her.

"Look, you." Rosalie started but Bella touched her arm and shook her head, stopping her friend from snapping.

Bella looked at Tanya. "Pumpkin." She simply said.

"What?" Tanya said what we all were thinking. What was this girl talking about?

"I'm assuming you were referencing the classic fairy tale of Cinderella, in which case, I think you mean pumpkin. By the way, she didn't turned into a pumpkin, her carriage did. Clever, not original, but clever." Bella answered.

"Whatever, it so doesn't matter. The point is…" Tanya started, but got stopped.

"The point is, if you going to insult me, I wish for you to do it correctly. And not be such a ditz about it." Bella cut her off. I was shocked she actually cut her off. that was unexpected.

"Did you call me a bitch?" Tanya said, I'm sure just looking for a reason to snap. As if she needed a reason to do so. She was going do it with or without one. It was what she was good at.

But I didn't know if Bella could handle herself. I mean she did kind of lose it the last time this happen. It might be time for me to interfere. I stood up and grabbed Tanya's arm, ready to pull her away. I was until Bella chuckle. What was that? "No. I called you a ditz." She stood up. "But what you said, might be a little more accurate." She replied. Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? Did Rosalie feed her that line or something?

I looked at both my sister and Rosalie. They both looked as shocked as everyone else. No one saw that coming. She thought of that herself? Kind of impressive. "Look." she went on. "I don't know what your problem is with me, I don't know why you hate me so much, but what I do know is that Saturday is the last time you catch me with my guard down. You might think I need Rosalie and Alice to protect me from you, and at one point I thought I did to, but I don't. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Tanya. So leave me alone or things between us are going to get real personal real fast."

The whole lunch room was silent. All eyes were on them. They tension was so thick, I found myself holding my breath. I waited for Tanya to explode. She didn't say anything, but boy did she look pissed. I wondered if she didn't say anything because she couldn't or because she had nothing to say.

"You. Are. Such. A. Loser!" She yelled before yanking her arm out of my loose grip and stormed out of the room.

Everyone looked at Bella. She looked around then let out a breath then smiled back. "I'm fine." She assured everyone.

Alice started clapping, and then Rosalie followed then, Jasper. Before I knew it, the rest of the room was clapping too. Bella blushed and gave a small smile. Alice stood up and gave Bella a pat on the back. "Well done." She approved.

"Yeah, I'm so proud." Rosalie said. "You just stand up to her on your own. How does it feel?" she asked her best friend.

Bella chuckled. "Like my heart is about to jump out and run across the room." She replied in a tease as she sat down. Everyone at the table laughed. When she sat back down next to Jasper, he leaned in and said something her ear. She turned to him. She gave a small smile before tucking her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and nodding her head.

What did he say to her? I wasn't going to sit here and wonder. "I'm going to go check on Tanya." I told them before walking away.

"I hope she doesn't take anything out on him." I heard Bella.

"He'll be fine." Alice assured.

When I got pass the door and in the hall, I saw Tanya pacing back and forward next to her locker. "Babe." I said to her.

She turned to me. "That fucking loser. How dare she talk to me like that? Who the hell does she think she is?" she snapped in a yell.

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

She knocked them off. "I will not fucking calm down. Did you hear what the hell she said to me? She does not get to talk to me like that." she replied. "She needs to pay for that. She will pay for that."

"Why are you being so defensive?" I asked.

"Because Edward, she's been a loser for three years. She does not get to come out of no fucking where and be everyone's best friend. What if she takes all my well-deserved attention, what if she started dating one of the players and become popular by association? What if she becomes p…" she stopped and gagged. I think I knew she was going to say. I don't think it was likely for her become prom queen. "I can't even say it." she said turning away from me.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone." I suggested.

She turned and glared at me. "What?" she growled as if I spoke of some kind of sin. "What did you just say to me?" she asked.

I sighed. Maybe I should not have said anything. I should have stayed out of it. But here I was, in the middle of it. What was it about this time that I just couldn't keep quiet? "I mean, you clearly don't have the same effect on her. Maybe just leave her alone."

"Edward, shut up. This isn't about her. It's about me and my position. And wait a damn minute, why the hell to you keep defending her?" she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Saturday at the party and now, you took her side. Why?"

When she pointed out, that was the only time I realized what I was doing. She was right. I did keep taking Bella's side. I honestly didn't know why I did. I wouldn't do that when Alice and Tanya fought, why the hell I was doing it now? I shrugged. "Because she's a pretty cool person." I told her.

She stared at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you taking some kind of drug you're not telling me about; are you getting too many hits in the head; what?" she clarified. "I ask because something has to be fucking wrong with you for you to think something like that, let alone allow the words to come out of your mouth. She is not 'pretty cool'. Neither one of those words describe her." she said.

"Just give her a chance. You might even be-." I stopped when she held her hand up to me.

"Don't say it, don't even think it." she warned. She let out a hard breath. "You know what, since you can't be with me, you can be with yourself over break." She said before turning and walking away.

"What about the trip?" I called after her. For the past three years, every break, she, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie come with my family and me on our family trip. It was the only time of the time where were could hang out and not worry about football for the guys and cheerleading for the girls. My mom buys enough tickets for all us, first class and it was hard to get eight first class tickets during the holiday season.

"For once, I think I rather be with my own family all break." She said over her should as she kept walking.

"Babe." I called. She didn't answer. "Tanya." I called again. Again nothing. Damn it. I would hang out with Tanya all week. Who was I supposes to be with if she wasn't there?

XXX

I didn't see Tanya after her little storm off. Kate told me that Tanya took the rest of the day off. I figured she would get over it by the time I got out of practice. It was over and I looked at my phone to see nothing.

I send Tanya another text. I've been sending them since I leave school. I wasn't texting her because I didn't want her to be mad at me. I didn't care if she was mad at me because I didn't do anything. I just wanted her to reconsider coming on the trip over break. If she didn't come, Alice would probably invite on of her friends and I wouldn't have anyone to be with it all week. Jasper and Emmett was cool, but I was sure they didn't look good in a bikini when we're in the hot tub. She still wasn't answering.

"Damn it." I groaned as I tossed my phone to the kitchen table.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked as she grabbed the chocolate milk from refrigerator. She grabbed a glass and filled it have half way. Since we're both athletes, dad doesn't allow us to drink anything, but water and milk. So all mom buys is milk and water bottles. We only get something else when we're not in the house.

"Tanya's pissed at me and she's not coming with us." I told Alice.

She finished drinking before replying. "Yay." She answered.

I looked at her. "Alice."

"I'm sorry, I mean…no I mean yay." She said. I rolled my eyes. She laughed. "I'm sorry, but can you blame me. I spend enough time with her. I don't want to spend my time that I should have away from her with her too." She answered.

"With who?" mom said as she walked into the kitchen. She placed a bag on the counter.

"Tanya's not coming on the trip." Alice answered.

"Aw, that's a shame." Mom replied.

It was a surprise, but I was glad mom said that. It helped proved my point. Maybe if I said my mom wanted her, Tanya would think she was getting on her good side and might rethink not coming. "See, mom agrees with me and sees the problem." I pointed out.

Esme chuckled. "No, I don't. It might be good for you to be away from that girl for a while. Plus, I won't have to worry about you two every time your father or I turn our backs." She replied before putting something in the cabinet.

Alice giggled. "Shut up." I told her.

"Edward, be nice to your sister. Alice, stop bothering your brother." Esme said before taking more things out of the bag and putting them in the refrigerator. "Anyways, I meant it was a shame that that girl isn't coming because now I already ordered the tickets. They're nonrefundable and now hers will go to waste." She explained.

"We can invite someone else." Alice said. Here it come, she was going to suggest one of her underclassman friends or something.

"That's a good idea." My mom said. "Who were you thinking of?" she asked.

Alice looked at me. "We could invite Bella." She said. Now there was an idea. I'm sure seeing her in a bikini wouldn't be a bad sight. "Can we, mom?" Alice turned back to my mom.

"You have to tell my rules. She has to ask her parents' permission, and she has to have own spending money" She reminded us. Alice and I both nodded. "Then I don't see why not." She said.

"Cool. She's coming over today. I'll tell her when she gets here." I said.

"I'm going to my room. I need write a speech for my Communication final." Alice said before grabbing her glass walking out of the kitchen.

"Be careful with that milk, young lady. I'm not cleaning any more spots out of you carpet." Esme said after her.

"Sure, sure." Alice replied. Something told me she didn't care nor believed my mother's threat.

I chuckled as Esme sigh. "That girl." She said, shaking my head. She looked at me. "Will you help me with the rest of the groceries?" she asked. I nodded before following her out the kitchen. "So why is Bella coming over?" she asked as we walked to the front door.

"To help me study for finals." I told her. Since my sister knows, I asked Bella to if we could study at my house for a change. She said it was fine because her mother has some grading she needed to catch up on, so she would probably be on edge. I bet it would nice for her to get out of that house.

"She wouldn't be the reason you've been doing so well in school, is she?" Esme asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know the reason." I told her though the reason I was talking about started to seem less and less important. Maybe because the season is almost over. We have more two more games before break. Since we've won the games we were required, we will be in the running for the state championship. All we had to do is win one of our games we had before break, which we will. Then when we come back, we have a play-off game. If we win that, we have the championship game. If we don't, then we're done. This year seem to be going by way faster than I thought. at least I still have track in the spring.

"You know what I mean." She broke my thoughts.

"She's been helping me, yes."

Esme chuckled. "If she's been helping you all this time, she might need the trip to relax." She joked.

I gave a fake laugh. "So funny, mom. " I replied.

She laughed again. "I'm just joking. You know I'm very proud of you for getting your grades up so quickly." She replied.

"Thank you." I said. We made it to the front door. I followed her to her car. When we got there, she filled both my hands with grocery bags. Even with my hands filled with five bags each, she had more in the trunk. What the hell she do, buy the whole damn store?

I turned when I heard a door closed. When I did, I saw Bella grabbing her bag from the bed of her truck. She still had her car. I mean, of course she did. It's just weird to see her step out of the piece of junk being as hot as she was now.

She looked at my mom and me and smiled. "Hey, Edward. Hello Ms. Esme." She said as she tossed her bag on her shoulder. Esme? I was so use to my girlfriend calling her "Mrs. Cullen", I forgot she let any of my friends she actually liked to call her something different.

"Hello Bella." Esme replied back with a smile. And not one of her "I'm just doing this because I'm polite and not because I like you" smiles she give Tanya. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Do you need some help?" Bella replied, gesturing to the bags.

"Edward's got it." my mom replied.

"It's fine. I can help." She said before grabbing five of the bags out of my hand. "Just show me where everything goes." She said then followed my mom and me into the house. When we got back to the kitchen, Bella even helped my mom put some of the things away. She put up all the food. She would have put everything if Esme told her some of the things upstairs or in a bedroom. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for your help, Bella." Esme said as she folded the last bag.

"You're welcome." Bella relied as she put her bag back on because she took it off to help. "I put away the groceries in my house so it wasn't really a big deal."

"It was one to me. You cut my usually time in half. Thank you. Would you like a snack?" my mom asked. Wow. She never offers Tanya and me a snack.

Bella shook her head. "I ate before I came here. Thank you, though." She answered.

"Mom, Bella and I need to study." I reminded her before she offers the girl a three course meal or something. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was acting this way because Bella was one of her children.

"Right. Study hard." She told us before we walked out the kitchen.

"Your mom is so nice." Bella said as we walked into the family room.

I shrugged. She was a mom, being she had her moments. "Step-mom." I corrected as we sat on the couch. "She makes me correct people when they call her my mom. She said she doesn't want to try to replace my actually one." I explained. However, I haven't seen that one since I was one. Therefore, I think it was okay for Esme to replace her.

"Sorry. I guess I understand that."

"How?" I asked. How could she possibly understand something like that? She had both of her parents.

"Let's just say, I know how it feels to have a step-parent who is technically your real one." she answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She didn't ask to let it go. When she does, I will do so; however, until she does, I was going keep pushing. Hey, she brought it up; it's only fair she continues.

"Uh…" she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Because Charlie technically fits that description." She answered.

Wait, Charlie her dad? The one she seem so close to? "Are you saying…?" I stopped, not wanting to say it out loud.

"That he's not my biological father?" she guessed. Then she shook her head. "No, he's not."

"Have you ever met him; your real father, I mean." I couldn't stop myself from asking.

She laughed. "That would require for me to even know who he is, which I don't." she answered.

"Really?" I asked. She shook her head. Whoa, that was heavy. I knew my mom, but I haven't seen her in so long that I would just rather not. I don't miss her, but at least I had to the opinion to do so or not. Now I see why the relationship between her and her dad is the way it is. Charlie Swan was the only dad she knew.

"I probably should explain." She didn't have, I pretty much understood. But I didn't say anything. "When my mom was our age, she was the Tanya of her class. The thing was, she was a little more…'friendly' with guys than your girlfriend is. She always had a different one. When she got pregnant with me, she was with too many to know for sure whose it was. After he graduated, Charlie told my mom he was in love with her, for what reason I don't know, that he would help raise me. She jumped at the chance and grew to love my him."

"So what Tanya said at the party?"

"Was right, yes." She answered.

"You don't seem ashamed." I pointed out.

She shook her head. "I'm not. Not really. To me, he is my dad. He acts more like a parent than she does. What I hate is that she's doesn't even seem to care we don't know who my real father is and that she wants me to be the same way. She thinks that's all a high school girl should do, 'play the field' as she calls it. She doesn't hear me when I say I don't want that. But she keeps pushing and pushing." She stopped herself from going farther. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you any of that."

"No, it helps me get to know you better." I told her.

She chuckled. "I guess that means I trust you more than we thought." she answered.

I was going to answer, but I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. We both looked up to see my sister running down them. "I thought I heard Bella. Edward, why didn't you tell me she was here already" she said. She ran down the rest of the steps then over to us. She crashed herself into Bella's lap.

Bella laughed as Alice hugged her tightly. "Hi Alice. Why are you so excited to see me? We just saw each other two or three hours ago." She reminded her.

Alice pulled away. "Did he ask you yet?" she said, ignoring the statement.

"Ask me what?" Bella said, looking back and forward between my sister, who was still sitting on Bella's lap, and me. I was surprised she didn't push her off yet. I guess she didn't care enough. If that was me, I wouldn't think twice before pushing her to the floor. She knew better than to do something like that to me anyways.

"You didn't ask her yet?" Alice snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. I really hadn't time to talk about it. How does it look for me to stop her story to talk about a ski trip? "Want to come with us on our family trip to our cabin in New York over break?" Alice asked excitedly.

Bella turned to me. "You guys have a cabin in New York?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, a small one. It's by a place with the best slopes in the country." I said simply.

She chuckled. "I can't impose on a family trip." She replied.

"The word 'family' is used loosely when it comes to our annual trip." I told, implying that it wasn't an implosion. "You should come. It will be fun. Everyone is going; Rosalie, Emmett."

"Jasper's coming." Alice said before I could get his name.

Bella's eyes widened at his name. "Really?" she asked. Alice nodded. Bella gave a smile. "I guess I can ask my parents." She said. I should have known she would try to come if it meant getting more attention from him. Which brings me to the question of if she would have come if Alice didn't say his name.

"Great." Alice said as she got off Bella's lap. "If ou can come, text me before we go so we can go shopping for some cute snow clothes. Oh, and you have to have your own money." she told her before leaving the room.

"So are you coming?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can. I really do have to ask my parents." She told me.

"I'm sure they will say you can."

"Hopefully." She said.

That made me said what I did next. "Would you wanted to go if Alice didn't say Jasper was going?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to know. Was she coming to hang out with the rest of us or to just be with him all week? I don't know why, but I don't think I wanted her to come if the first one would be the case. Probably for the same reason I didn't want him dancing with her all night at the party. I mean, she was coming to replace Tanya. What if I wanted to hang out with her too?

"Probably."

"But not likely." I guessed.

She chuckled. "Edward." Was all she said. Then I knew how I sounded. I sounded jealous.

"I mean, it's just a question." I said, trying to cover up the tone.

"I don't know." She answered.

"You're will to do just about anything for his attention. You must really like him." I pointed out. She nodded. "Why?' I asked. What the hell was so special about him? That was the first time I asked out loud. All this time I was wondering, but never asked her.

"When we all were in sixth grade, about two or three weeks after school started, these new twins came in. the girl was very outgoing; friends with the whole class right away. Then there was the boy. More quiet and shy. Something about him just drew me to him. Whatever it was draw every other girl, as well. Then it died down after a while. It did for them anyways, not for me. I still wanted to talk to him, but I was too shy to say anything.

"It was like that for four years. It didn't change until sophomore year. The first day of sophomore year, I told myself I would talk to him, at least be his friend."

"What happened?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me. "You threw a football at him." she said. When she did, I reminded. It was my first year on the football varsity team. I was in charge with helping the coach of building a strong team. I threw it randomly at Jasper, not know if he could catch it or not. When I found out he could, I convince the coach to let him be my receiver. We were lucky because that was the position he was trying out for anyways.

"I'm…sorry." I said, feeling weird for apologizing for something that happened three years ago, but also felt like it was something I should. It was technically my fault the reason she hasn't talked to him until now.

She chuckled. "It's fine. I think you've made up for it." she said to me. "I just can't believe that we're finally talking after all this time. I think I might get what I wanted after so long." she said.

"Oh." That's when I saw it. The tinker in her eyes. The little girl smile she gets when she's talking to or about him. The way she blushes every time she hears his name. The giggling, the desperation for his attention. The real reason she wasn't shy around other guys. I saw all that before. I was about two the first and last time I saw it. That's probably why it took me so long to see. It was when my dad first met Esme and he was walking around with that same look and still does. She didn't just like Jasper. "You love him" I blurted out.

I was ready for her to deny it. But she didn't. She just laughed. "Am I that obvious?" she asked. She wasn't going to deny it, because it was truth. I was right. She was in love with someone she hasn't even dated yet. I dated Tanya for long enough to have those feelings, and I still didn't feel anything like that for her. "Of course no one knows but Rosalie. I'm sure he doesn't feel like that yet, so can you not tell anyone?" she asked. I nodded. "Goodness, enough about me. I came here to help you study." She said before pulling out a piece of paper.

She started to say something, but I tuned her out. Knowing what I did, I knew what I should do. I should hold up to my side of the deal. I should play her up when she not around. I should back off her and Jasper to let them be with each other.

I should, but I knew I couldn't. When I realized how she felt was the same time I realized why I get jealous when she's with him or upset when they talk about each other.

I couldn't back off simply because I didn't want together. I didn't want this Bella to be for Jasper. I wanted her for myself.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_btw, the person who caught the paramore song a few chps back and said they love paramore. we are now new best friends. i meant to said early but forgot. so yep, TwiSam1989, you're my new best friend. you will accept this friendship. i dont care if you already have best friend, you're mine now. _

_okay, i done with my daily crazy rant. thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. they make me so happy.__keep on Reading & Reviewing. __ love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets._


	21. XXI (Bpov)

_What is the deally-o my people? do you know what today is...that's right, HUMP DAY! w00t! lol, it's also update day! it's kind of like hump day, but better because you get something out of it. we are almost ten away from 100 REVIEWS! pretty awesome i anyone ask me. _

_in a week, i will be going back to school for my second year of college. i will try to keep the update schedule. i will try very very very hard. not else to really say, but enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

(Bpov)

I went over Edward's house to help him study for the finals that were coming up before winter break. When I was over there, I told him the two most private things in my life. Things I didn't even tell Rosalie until earlier this year. Well, one of them he guessed. I don't know how he guessed. I must have been clearer about my intentions than I thought. Still, I must be really getting close to him to share the two things with him. I never thought I would consider Edward Cullen a close friend.

Also while I was there, his sister invited me on the family – loosely used – trip. Edward questioned if I was going to go even if Jasper wasn't. Honestly, I was thinking about it when she first asked and when Edward said everyone was going but his girlfriend. I thought it would be fun to get a least one trip with Rosalie and even Alice and Edward before school ends. It was just when Jasper's name was mentioned, my decision became pretty clear.

"I'm home." I called as I walked through my front door after coming back from Edward's house. I think we've gotten pretty far since he stopped me that day in the hall.

My mom walked in the living room. She looked at me and made a disgusted face "Did you wear that to go school _and _to the Cullen's house?" she asked as I took my jacket off.

I looked down at the teal sweater dress and black leggings Alice brought for me today. She told me she was saving the dress from Friday. Since I told her I changed my mind, she thought we should step it up. "You don't like it?" I asked as I tossed my jacket on the couch.

"Not unless the goal was to make your hips wider." She commented.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for the comment, mom. But I like it." When I decided I wasn't going to be Tanya's punch bag, I always decided I wasn't let my mom tear me down anymore. I wasn't going to let her comments and her remarks make me feel like I'm worthless. I liked the way I look and so did Jasper. If anyone ask me, that was all that matter. Today, he said I look better every day. I don't know if he was flirting or being nice, I haven't been able to tell the difference yet, but it made me happy to hear it.

"Is dinner ready?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "It should be in a few minutes." She said before my dad walked into the room.

"Hey Bells." He greeted.

"Hi Dad." I replied with a smile as he hugged me.

"Nice dress. It's a nice color for you." He commented before releasing me.

"Thank you."

He looked at his wife. "Is dinner ready yet?" he asked the same thing I did before he walked in.

She gave an annoyed sigh. "You and your daughter." She complained before walking back to the kitchen.

He looked at me. "Did I say something?" he asked, wondering why she got upset. I didn't know. It could be what I told Edward about her grading papers all week. Every year around this time, she seems easily annoyed because of all the paper work she has. Or it might be just the way she is. I'm going to learn not to let it bother me like it use to. She wants to be upset at me and everyone else for no reason, then that was her problem.

A few minutes later, the oven beeped and my mother called Charlie and me. We both got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. When we did there were pork chops and mashed potatoes on the table.

"How was school, Bells?" my dad asked as he put a pork chop on his plate than on mine.

"Good. I finally told Tanya you leave me alone." I said.

"Isn't that the girl you were having problems with?" my dad asked. I nodded. I had to say, I was quite proud of myself for what happened at lunch. I wish I could say I had it all planed out and I wasn't nervous, but both would be a lie. I was just as nervous as the first time, but I choked it back and didn't let it show; at least I try not to. I didn't know how successful I was. When I told Edward what I did in the hall, I didn't have the faintest clue of what I was going to say or do. When the time came, everything just came out.

On the other hand, I don't think I got her completely off my back, but maybe she would think twice before messing with me. It might be asking a lot from her. "Good for you, Bells." My father said.

"Don't tell her something like that. Isabella, why don't you make friends with Edward and his friends instead of fighting with them? I bet you haven't even tried. They can help you, you know." She said. I wondered if she would say something like that if she heard what Tanya had to say to me at the party on Saturday. Knowing my mother, perhaps.

And I didn't have a problem with being friends Edward's other friends. It was his girlfriend I had the problem with. Besides, they have helped me. I'm sure my mom was so busy being wrapped up in herself to even notice.

"She doesn't have to be friends with anyone she doesn't want to." Charlie replied to her.

She laughed. "You obviously don't remember how high school works. That's how one moves up the social ladder. She needs to be friends with cheerleaders and the player to be someone; it doesn't matter if she likes them. All that matters is that they like her." she answered.

I rolled my eyes. She had her way make friends, I had mine. And I think I liked my way much better.

"Are you ready for break?" he asked me, changing the subject. He took a spoonful of his potato and shoveled it in his mouth.

I nodded. I was kind of glad that's what he changed the subject to. It gave me an excuse to bring up the trip. I don't think I would have if I didn't have some kind of excuse or lead way. "Actually, I might have something planned. May I ask something?" I asked them.

"Sure, Bells." My dad said before cutting a piece of his pork chop.

Well, here it goes. "Uh…Edward and his family are going on a trip over winter break. Rosalie, her boyfriend and her brother are going as well. "

"Oh, kinda like a group trip. That sounds fun." My dad said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it should be. Anyways, Alice and Edward think they might have an extra place and asked me to come along. I told them I had to ask you guys before agreeing to go, which is what I'm doing now. So can I go?"

"How long is it?" he asked.

I thought about it. They didn't mention the time length, but I can't imagine it being long than "About a week." I answered.

"Where will all of you be going?"

"To their cabin in New York."

"New York?" he stopped me.

I nodded. "It's more of a ski trip and we're going to their cabin next to some snow mountains."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you traveling with a bunch of other teenagers cross the country." He said.

"It's not like we're going alone." I told him quickly. I really wanted to go and didn't want any chance of him saying I couldn't.

He looked at me. "Their parents will be going alone too?" He asked. I nodded "And you said Rosalie is going, right?" he asked. I nodded again. "That's good. It would be nice to know at least of them personally." I was sure he knew all of them. I'm guessing he meant actually met and not just knew them by their parents or their records

"Can I go?" I asked again.

"If their parents are going and said it was okay, then I don't see why…"

"Absolutely not." My mom interrupted his answer.

I looked at her. She looked upset. I wouldn't for the life of me be able to guess why. "Why not?"

"Renée. You wanted her to have friends. It sound like she made some and with the people you wanted her to be with. I don't see why-"

She looked at me. "You don't even know how to ski." She pointed out, completely ignoring Charlie.

"No." I agreed. She was right. I've never been. Therefore, I didn't know the first thing about skiing or any other snow activities, besides ice skating. Forks never got too much snow where people could have fun in it. It was mostly just slush and ice. "I mean it would be nice to learn. And Edward said where we're going has the best mountains in the country so that's perfect. Beside there would be other things I can do. Can I please go?"

"No." she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I've never been out of Washington, let along New York, neither has Charlie." She looked at him. "Have you, Charlie?"

He sighed. "No, but I don't have a problem with –"

"See, Isabella." she turned to me, cutting my father off yet again. "If we haven't gone, I don't think it's really fair that you get to go without us. So no." she said.

"Renée, you're not being completely unreasonable." Charlie said.

She glared at him. "I don't have to be reasonable; I'm her mother." she snapped. "What I say goes, and I say she's not going and that's final." She said. When she said that, I realized what she was saying.

She was saying I couldn't go, not because it was unsafe or she didn't trust me not to give Edward's parents trouble, but because she was jealous that I was going and she wasn't. And the fact that I might be going with the famous "Cullen family" made it worst. Is that why she made the comments about the dresses I thought for sure she would like? Is that why she was so back and forward with what she wanted from me? Was she really jealous because she thought I might attach the same attention she gets, maybe more? If that was the case, she was worse than I thought.

I don't think it's healthy to be jealous of your own daughter. You're supposed to want better for your kids, not to _be _better than them.

Charlie sighed hard. "It's not fair to keep her from something because we've never done it. if that was the case, she wouldn't do anything. if it means that much to you, we could try some kind of trip next year. but this year, she wants to go somewhere with her friends" he turned to me. "If it's okay with his parents, it's okay with me." he said.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. When he did, my mother groaned. She slammed the table and stood up. "You know, I really hate it when you undermine my attorney, Charlie." She snapped before leaving the room.

He rolled his eyes. "She will be fine." He mumbled, probably trying to convince himself. He looked at me.

"So I can really go?" I asked. He nodded. "Yay. Thanks dad." I said as I reached over and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as we pulled away. "Just don't give Mr. and Mrs. Cullen a hard time. Put up after yourself and help around if they ask, and maybe even if they don't. They're nice enough to bring their children's friends with them on a family trip. You need to be on your best behavior." He warned me.

I nodded. "I will. Thank you again. There's one more thing." I told him.

"You're going to have to find your own way to the airport, Bells." He chuckled, before taking another bit of his pork chop. He said it in a joking tone, but I knew he was serious. He will probably be working when I go and knows my mom will not take me.

I chuckled back. "That's fine. I can ride with Rosalie. That's not it. I need my own spending money."

He wiped his mouth as he nodded. "That makes sense. You want me to give you some, right?" he asked. I nodded. "How much, about hundred?"

"I was thinking more like two." I eased out.

He let out a whisper. "Two hundred dollars, Bella? Don't you think that's a little much; especially around the holidays?" He replied.

He was right. I knew it might be a little much to ask for, but I had a good reason. "I don't know how much I need or what I would need it for. I might not even use most of it. I just want to be covered, just in case. Besides, my break my busiest time for baby-sitting and I will miss a whole week. I will give it back as soon as I can." I promised.

He sighed. "One condition." He said holding up a finger. I nodded. "Bring me back something. And I don't mean just anything from the airport gift shop. I want something nice." he said with a smile. "Deal?"

I smiled back before nodding. "Deal"

"Okay, then we'll go to the bank so we can move the money over tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks dad." I said.

He nodded. "Can you clean up? I'm going to go check on your mother."

For letting me go on this great trip, it was the least I can do. "Sure." I said before he got up and left the kitchen.

A few days later were the exams for everyone in the school. We took them before we went on break because a new semester starts when we come back. Some people don't like our testing being done that way. They say they don't want to be stressed before the holidays. I like that way. I rather be stressed before than during it. Besides, there's a less chance I would forget everything if take them now and get them over with.

I was taking my English exam, which was my last one. After this, I would be done for the semester.

_B, A, D, D, A and…umm… I'm not really sure. C._ I thought to myself

I finished filling out the bubbles on my test. I looked over the test to make sure I answered all the questions and answered them as correctly as I could before flipping back to the front of the exam pocket. I walked up to my teacher's desk. She looked up at me. "Are you finished?" I nodded. She pointed to the basket in the corner of her desk. "Put it in there. Have you finished cleaning out your locker?" she asked. I shook my head as I placed my test where she told me. "You may go finish if this is your last test."

"It is." I told her. It was the last day for our midterms and my English test was the last of the day. So I was done.

"You may go. Have a good break, Isabella." she said. No matter how much my "new name" spread among my peers, the teacher still call me by my whole name.

"Thank you. You too." I said before tucking my pencil in my back pocket. "Good luck." I said softly to Rosalie as I passed her. I walked out the room, softly closing the door behind me, before going to my locker. After every semester, we are required to clean out our lockers to it won't get too messy. I usually clean mine out, sometime after school, way before now, but for one reason or another, I haven't really got the chance to.

I was going through my notebook. I was looking for any notes before this month so I can I rip them out and toss them in the trash. I was going through my French notebook when I heard my name. "Bella!" I heard someone call me. I turned to see Edward jogging to me.

"Hi." I greeted when he got next to me. "Shouldn't you be in you exam?" I asked.

"I'm done with them all. I just talked to my last teacher. Guess what, I passed all my class."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Even Bio. All B's."

I smiled. "That's great Edward. I'm proud of you." I told him. it was my goal to get him to all B's and/or A's. That was the goal, but he did the work, which was just as good as my tutoring.

"What's that's all I get?" he asked. He opened his arms. "No hug?" he asked. I chuckled as I opened my own arms. I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his body. It was a little bit of a friendlier hug than I was expecting. "I couldn't have done it without you." He said in my ear.

I pulled away and smiled at him. "Yes, you could have. I just helped you." I told him.

He chuckled. "I doubt it. Thank you for your help." He said. "Oh, by the way, are you coming with us?" he asked.

I nodded, knowing already what he was referring to. "I asked my dad and he said I can come. He even gave me spending money." I told him. I was excited for the trip it would the first time I would get out Forks. Plus, it would a whole week without my mom.

"Great. We're leaving the day after Christmas and coming back January third." he told me. So it was a little longer than a week. Well, I'm sure my dad will still be okay it. I mean, it's not like we're be gone for a month. "We have a noon flight, so…"

"I'll be there at eleven?" I guessed.

He chuckled. "More like 10:45. We'll be sitting there for a while, but it gives us time to check all the bags in and for my parents to pick up the tickets." He explained. I nodded. "I'll see you then." He said before walking away.

When he did, I finished cleaning out my things from this locker. The one bad thing about having "two lockers" was I had to go to Rosalie's when she was done and do the same thing in there.

XXX

"Are you sure you got everything?" my dad said as he finished dragging my second and last bag down the stairs. I nodded.

"I'm not coming back, Bella. Maybe you should check again." Rosalie said.

I sighed hard. They both have been asking me that since I declare I was done packing last night. I know I've never been anywhere out of Forks before, but they can give me some credit in that fact that I know how to pack.

I humored them as I dropped to my knees and opened the first one. I went through my check list in my head as I shuffled through my things. Everything was brought by Alice, even the new luggage. I told her I didn't want it and she didn't have to buy anything for me. She just said she wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything.

My snowsuit, my boots, my hats and gloves all in that bag. Then I pushed out the way to look in the other one. My sweaters, jeans, lounge clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair tools, and the tanikini Alice said I needed for the hot bath behind the cabin (Alice insisted on a two piece. I told her I would, but there was no freaking way I was wearing bikini) were all in the second bag. "Check your book bag." Rosalie said, sounding like a mom. I took it off my back and looked thought it. My laptop, phone, wallet, some headphones, some books and some snacks were all in there.

"Everything's there." I told them as I closed all my bags. I stood up. "Can we go now?" I asked as I put my book bag back on my back.

"I guess whatever you did forget, Alice or someone has extra." Rosalie said as my dad grabbed my bags and walked to Rosalie's car. I rolled my eyes at what she said before she and I followed him out.

"Thanks dad." I said as he moved my bags in Rosalie's open truck. "Is mom coming down?" I asked. She has been upset for the whole time since we told her I was going. I couldn't believe she was still mad because I was going to New York with my friends. She says she wants me to make friends with Edward and his friends, but when I do, she gets mad at me. just because I think I figure out why she was that way, I still don't know what she wants.

Charlie shook his head. "She's asleep, but I'll tell her you said bye when she wakes up." He said closing the truck. He turned to me and hugged me. "Bye Bells. Have a good time."

"Okay, I will."

"Call before you board and after you land." He ordered. I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Love you Bells." He said.

"Love you too dad." I said. I pulled away and got into the passenger's side of Rosalie's car.

It took us about forty minutes to get to airport. It would have been longer if we had gotten caught in traffic or caught by the red lights. We didn't, so I couldn't complain.

When she parked, Emmett was walking to the car. "There you are. When you said you were two minutes away, I thought you meant actually two minutes." He complained as she opened her door.

"Well, that was your mistake, honey." She said before kissing him on the lips. "Besides, if I had told you my actually time, you would have just gotten out here, having me waiting." She told him.

I got out the car. He looked at me. "Bella, you're coming?" he asked. I nodded. "Cool, I guess." He said with a shrug. He was one of the only people who didn't see my change as good. Rosalie said he thinks I would keep her from him more now. If anything, she wouldn't have to choose between us anymore. I thought he would be the happiest.

We all walked to her truck. I grabbed my bags so Rosalie – well, Emmett – could get her. "Need some help, Belle?" I heard a voice. I turned. When I did, I felt my heart jump like anytime he smiles at me.

"Hi, Jasper." I said tugging my hair behind my ear.

He wrapped his arms around me. I felt my breath catch as he hugged me. "No one told me you were coming." He said as he released me.

"Surprise." Rosa said as I heard her close the truck behind me. That was the second person surprised to see me. I wondered why Edward or Alice didn't tell the other two I was coming. I guess it never came up.

Emmett grabbed the two largest bags of Rosalie's four while she grabbed the two smaller ones. He groaned as he lifted him. "Damn girl, what do you have in here? Enough clothes for a fucking country?" he said as he carried them

Rosalie grabbed her two smaller ones. "Stop whining, sweetie." She said as she followed him to the building.

Jasper and I chucked at them. He turned back to me. "So, need some help?" he asked again.

"I think I got it." I said as I lifted the bags.

"At least let me get one of them." he said grabbing the handle of a bag. I had to try my hardest to control my breathing because when he did, he touched my hand. I still had a hard time doing so when he did. "I insist." He said as he took it from me. "I wouldn't feel like a gentleman if I let you carry both of them." he said. I just gave a small nod before we followed Emmett and Rosalie into the building.

When we got in, I saw only Edward and Alice sitting in the waiting area. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, hoping I didn't unknowingly lie to my father.

"Getting the tickets." Emmett answered.

"And the bags?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "Already in getting ready for the plane." He answered. We walked over to a belt. Emmett placed Rosalie's bags on it. She, Jasper and I did the same. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist before we walked to where saw Edward and Alice waiting.

Alice was the first one to see us. "Bella!" she cheered before jumping up and running over to us. She pushed pass Emmett and Rosalie to get to me. She slammed herself in to me. I had to take a few steps back to catch my balance. I will never understand why she's always so excited to see me. Probably because she thinks I will not come.

"Hi Alice." I chuckled as I hugged her back.

"Guess, I don't matter." Rosalie mumbled.

"Yes, but I'm used to seeing you." Alice replied as she hooked her arm with mine and we walked back to the seats.

"Hi Rosalie. Hey Bella." Edward said when we got to the chairs. We both said hi back.

A few minutes later, I saw his mom walking to us. "Bella. So nice to see you again. I'm glad you're coming." She said to me.

I smiled. "You too. Thank you for allowing me to come with you and you family." I told her.

She nodded. "No problem. Thank you for not letting our extra ticket go to waste" she replied. Then a man with pale blonde hair in a light blue Polo shirt and tan kakis walked over to use with tickets in his hands. He had bright green eyes and flawless skin. He walked over and stood next to Edward's mom. He wrapped his arm around her waist before kissing her on the cheek.

That's when I realized I never met his father.

"Dear, this is Edward and Alice's new friend, Bella." She said introducing me. Dear?

He flashed some of the pearliest whites I have ever seen at me in the simplest, yet prettiest smile. And my dad thought my teeth were white. If I stared long enough at them, they might just blind me. "You're Bella?" he asked. I nodded. "I hear you the one that's been helping Edward with his schoolwork. You are as pretty as my family said." he said with a smile.

I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't stop the blush that came when he said that. Wait, did he say…"Family?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "My apologizes. I'm Edward's and Alice's father. Nice to meet you." He greeted as he held his hand out to me.

Father? That was his father? I looked at him then at his son, who was looking at his phone, then back at…this…person? – I wasn't sure if he was real or one of those mythical Greek gods I learned about – in from of me. This was the guy I never met? When the heck did he have his children, the very second he hit puberty? The guy looked like our age, maybe one or two years older. Old enough to be their older brother, but not to be their father.

I realized he still had his hand out to me. I shook the thoughts from my head before taking his hand. "Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Thank you for joining us." he replied before he took his hand back. I nodded. I know it was rude, but I couldn't look away. He could not be their father. He looked way too young. He had to be one of those gods. Was he the descended of the god of youth and the goddess of beauty or something?

"Dad, are we ready to board?" Edward asked.

He looked at his son and nodded. "We got the tickets and the cabinet doors are opened. We're really when you all are." He answered.

"Well, everyone's here so I think we are." Edward said, standing up.

His father nodded. "Alright." Everyone followed him.

"Ready?" both Jasper and Edward said to me. I blinked before looking at them. They both smiled at me. I smiled back before nodding. "Well, then let's go." Jasper teased as he held out his hand. I giggled before grabbing it. Edward looked at our hands before walking ahead of us.

XXX

I felt my breath catch as the plane took off.

Edward chuckled. "You're not afraid of flying, are you?" he teased, next to me.

"I'm not sure." I said unsteadily.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Alice asked me on the other side of Edward. Since my ticket was Tanya's before, I was seated next to Edward. He sat in the middle of me and Alice because according them, her and Tanya couldn't seat next to each other without trying to kill one another.

I shook my head. "I never flew before." I told them. I found myself settling when the plane stopped lifting and steadied. Both Edward and Alice looked at me. I nodded. "I'm fine." I told them. As long as the plane stayed this way for the rest of the flight, I think that was the truth.

We were flying smoothly for about thirty or forty minutes before Alice sighed. I looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" her brother asked as he played a game on his phone.

"Both my phone and iPod are low, so I'm bored now." she answered.

"Go to sleep." He suggested.

She shook hear. "Not tired. Oh, I know, let's play game." She said, excitedly. I looked at her interested.

"No one wants to play one of your games, Alice." Edward replied.

"I do." I spoke up.

They both looked at me. "Really?" they said at the same time. Edward's was more surprise whereas Alice's was more excited. I nodded. It sounds like it could be fun. "Sweet." Alice said. She hit the back of the seats in front of us. "Hey you three. Turn around, we're playing a game." She said. No one did what she said. They all must have something in their ears. She sighed before taking off her seat belt and standing up. "Rosalie, we're playing a game." She said, tapping her shoulder.

When she sat back down, Rosalie turned to us, standing on her knees on her chair. When she did, Jasper did the same. She hit Emmett's shoulder before I heard a sigh and he turned too. "So, what are we playing?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Come up with something someone." she said.

"Truth or dare?" Rosalie suggested.

Alice shook her head. "After a while, that game becomes just dare and we can't do any good dares on a plane." She answered before thinking. Then something went off in her head. She smiled. "I know a game we never get tired of, we can play 'I never'." She said. Everyone's, ever Edward and Emmett, eyes widen in interest.

Everyone, but me. "What's that?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. "The game known to end relationship and damage friendship." Emmett joked. The others laugh.

"It's a drinking game we usually play when it's just us. We all have a drink. Someone makes a statement, starting with the phrase 'Never have I ever'."

"Like 'Never have I ever pretended to be sick'." Rosalie said.

"Or 'Never have I ever driven before I got my license'." Jasper added.

Alice nodded. "Right and the people who have done it, takes a drink and if no one drinks, the person who said it drinks. The person who needs more than two refills is out. We keep playing until there's one person."

I nodded. "Sounds fun." I said when I understood the rules.

"But we can't drink on the plane." Emmett said. That's where I realized they meant alcohol when they said drinking. They actually make a game to take shots. That didn't sound safe or healthy. More surprising, they all drank? Even Alice. I guess I shouldn't be all that shocked. Well, at least if we play now, I wouldn't feel pressure to drink alcohol.

"You're right." Alice sighed, disappointed.

"We can use tonic water." I suggested. They looked at me again.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked the question I'm sure the others were thinking.

It seems like I was always the one different from everyone else. I hope it would like this all week. "It's a biter tasting, carbonated soft drink; it's usually used to mixed drinks. It tastes awful alone."

"Interest twist." Jasper said. "I'm in." he said.

"So am I." Edward said. The other three nodded in agreement. When they did, I asked the flight attendant to bring us six cups and a bottle of tonic water. We explained we were playing a new version of a drinking game when she gave us a questionable look. She brought us what we want, figuring at least we weren't asking for alcohol.

"Who's gonna start?" Edward asked after I pour a cup for myself after pouring one for everyone else.

Alice smiled at me. "Bella, you can start." She said.

I didn't know what to say. I was hoping someone else would so I would know what questions to ask. "Uh…okay." I guess. I should start with something simple. "Never have I ever, cheated on a test." I said. When I did, Edward and Emmett drank. No surprise there.

When they did, they both gag. I'm guessing because of the tonic water. "This shit is nasty." Emmett expressed.

"Perfect." Alice said. She looked at Jasper. "You're next." She said.

"Okay. Never have I ever ditched school to go over a boyfriend or girlfriend's house." Jasper said. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward drank. So that's where she be when she's not at school. I guess I should have known when I didn't see Emmett either.

It went on like that with Alice, Edward and Rosalie saying something small or school related.

"With lame ass things like that, I will be on my second cup before we land." Emmett complained after Rosalie said "never have I ever fell asleep on a movie."

"Okay, Emmett, it's your turn. Say something not lame." Alice suggested.

He thought for a moment before grinning. "Okay, never have I ever got caught drinking and driving." He said smiling at Edward. Everyone turned to him. I wondered why.

He sighed. "Shut up." He mumbled before taking a drink. When I saw he was the only one to drink, I knew why they were smiling at him. He was the only one of the six of us who did that. Why wasn't I surprised? When he was done, he smirked at my best friend and boyfriend. "Okay, how about Never have I ever done it in any place but the bed." He said. I saw why he was smirking because Emmett and Rosa were the only two who drank.

"Fine. Never have I ever done it with more than one person." Rosalie replied when she was done. Again, Edward was the only who drank.

"You're a slut." Alice teased her brother.

He stopped himself from gagging like the other times before talking. "Shut up. It was only two people." He defended.

"Whatever." She replied, giggling still. "Who's next?" she asked.

"I can go. Never have I done it more than once." Jasper said. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward drank. It seem like they're the only ones who were for these type of question.

"Never have I ever started dating the one my first time was with." Edward said. so I'm guess Tanya was his second time. This time only Rosalie and Emmett drank, talking about each other, I assume.

"My turn." Alice said. everyone turned their attention to her. "Never have I done it the first time just to get it done." She said. When she did, her brother and Emmett drank. Again, no surprise. They didn't seem like the romantic type. But what did surprise me was that Jasper drank. I didn't think he would do something like. I didn't even think he wasn't a virgin. I guess it made sense, considering why he did it. Guys were known for that; the whole no emotion thing, I guess. Still…

They all looked at me. I'm guessing because I was my turn. I knew the simplest one, sticking to the theme. "Never have I ever done it." I said simply.

Everyone drank but me and Alice. "You're supposed to say something you haven't done, Bella." Emmett said before taking his slip.

"I did." I said. When I did, everyone looked at me.

"You're a virgin?" Edward asked bluntly. I nodded. They all looked at me with a shocked look. Even Rosalie. I don't know why she was surprised. I guess she should be since that was something we never talked about me. I guess she just assume like I did about Jasper.

I don't know why they were surprised. Why did they think I wasn't drinking?

"I didn't know they still made you." Emmett joked. Rosalie hit his arm, but I just laugh. Of course they did. What did he think; people just came out the womb not being one?

"Leave her alone. I'm one too." Alice said.

"Yeah, but you're sixteen. You shouldn't even know what 'it' we're talking about." Edward teased and everyone laughed.

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Please. There are people who are on their second child by the time they get my age. I just don't want to give it someone who I know I will break up with months later. I'm sure Bella feels the same way." She said.

I shrugged. "I haven't found the person yet." I said. I did love Jasper, but I don't even think I would do it with him if the moment came. I wasn't ready yet. And I wasn't ashamed of that.

"That's okay." Jasper said. I smiled at him. I was glad someone thought so, even though he was just as surprised as everyone else.

"Can we move from this topic, please?" Edward said. I found it funny since he was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"Okay, how about, never have I ever got caught fooling around, hooking up, or making out by a parent or teacher?" Jasper said. Again, only Rosalie, Emmett and Edward drank; groaning before doing so. They were definitely the more experienced half of the six of us.

"I got one, never have I ever lusted or was attracted to a friend's parent." Alice said. When she did, I looked at Edward. He looked at me, knowing the look. He rolled his eyes and drank. Rosalie drank. Since we were being honest, I drank too. Everyone looked at me, shocked again.

Rosalie smiled. She probably knew I drank for the same reason she did. "Mr. Cullen, right?" she said. I sighed before nodding. I didn't want to think it, it would make me no better than Edward when he met my mom. But his dad was so cute. "He's sexy, isn't he?"

"Ew, Rosa." Alice clinched.

"Yeah, Blondie, that's our dad." Edward added, though he really shouldn't talk.

She shrugged. "Be grossed out all you want. Your dad is still hot." She said. I giggled.

"Next person please." Alice said.

"Alright. Never have I ever gotten arrested." Emmett said. I was surprised he said that. I would think he would be the one drinks if someone else says it. Nevertheless, Edward drank. It was probably when he drank and drove. I'm starting to think he the "bad boy" of the group.

"Define arrested." I said.

"Handcuffs, ride in the back of a cop car, thrown in a cell for a night, the whole nine." He explained. When he said that, I drank.

"What?" Rosalie said when I did. "Explain." She demanded.

I sighed. "I was eleven and I stole something. I don't even remember what it was. Well, my dad told one of his friends to arrest me to show how it would be if I did it again." I said.

"Whoa, we got a badass on our hands." Emmett teased, causing everyone to laugh.

He has been making fun of me the whole game. I think it was time for pay back. I winked t Rosalie. "Never have I ever had to show a guy how to unhook a bra." I said.

Rosalie giggled before drinking. Everyone but I and she looked at Emmett. "I don't want to talk about it." he looked at me. "Looks like someone learned how to play." He said to me. I shrugged. I wasn't taking getting teased anymore. "Okay." He said before thinking. "How about, never have I ever hooked up or fooled around in my sibling's room or bed." Rosalie and Edward drank.

"And that's why I don't sleep on or with anything pink." Alice said, clinching in disgusted.

"Yeah, what the hell were you doing my room anyways?" Jasper said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I was looking for a condom." She said.

He sighed hard. "Okay, let's never talk about that." he groaned.

"Deal." She agreed, making us laugh. "I'm going to go before Emmett brings up some more memories I rather forget. Never have I ever gotten some pierced or tattooed with my parents' permission." She said. Alice drank. Rosalie looked at me; lifting one eyebrow. I guess she got tired of my cup being as full as it was. I sighed and drank. Everyone looked at me again. What, they did I was too good for anything. I guess so. "Explain what it was, Bella." Rosalie said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "My bellybutton, last year." I told them. When Rosalie turned seventeen, she wanted us to get something done together. We were too young for the tattoos she wanted without parent consent and I didn't want to tell them I was planning on getting anything like that. So Rosalie decided on getting our navels pierced. She and I both cried when the needed went through. Her mother took us and until this day, no one knew but her and me.

"No way. I've seen you stomach many time and never seen anything."

"Well, since I don't need it in all the time now, I only have in on the weekends." I told her. I'm usually hanging out with Rosalie and she get mad when I don't have it in. She always asked what is the point is I don't wear anything in it. But I think what's the point if I know I'm not going to wear anything to show if off.

"Do you have it in now?" Jasper asked. I nodded. Rosalie made me put one of the ones she brought me for the trip since I might be showing my stomach in the swimsuit Alice brought me. "You know what that means." He grinned.

"You have to show us." Alice added.

I shook my head. "No way." I said.

"Show us, show us." she said chanting before Rosalie and Jasper joined in. then Edward. Emmett shrugged before doing so, with a bored tone.

"Fine." I said, causing them to stop. I handed my cup to Edward before unbuckling myself. I stood up and took off my jacket before lifting my shirt just enough for them to see the small dark blue and white butterfly dangling from the center on my belly.

"Cute." Alice said.

"Right?" Rosalie agreed. She tries all the time to convince me to wear it. Again, no one will see it unless I do this, so what's the point? I guess she figure someone else telling me will get me to.

"Hot." Emmett said before Rosalie hit his arm. "It is." He said. She rolled her eyes. I giggled as I sat back down.

"Very nice." Jasper said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said, taking my cup back form Edward.

"Okay, my turn." Edward said. everyone's attention was off me as everyone looked at him. "Never have I ever…" he said before thinking. "Needed surgery." He said. Jasper drank, Alice drank and I drank.

"Never have I ever dreamt about a teacher." Jasper said. Everyone, including me, drank but him and Alice.

"All of you explain." Alice said.

I shook my head. "Don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Dido." The other three agreed.

She sighed hard. "Fine, be that way. My turn. Never have I ever…" she stopped and looked at me. She smiled. "Have a crush on school at our school." She said. Rosalie drank, so did Emmett. I wasn't surprised when Edward didn't. He didn't seem like the 'crush' type. Alice was still looked at me/ It seems like anything her or Rosa say something, it was intended for me. I drank so she would stop looking at me. When I did, I saw Jasper looking right at me. He gave a smile before drinking to me.

"Never have I ever had one that lasted longer than a few days?" Edward said. The same three people drank. Again, Jasper looked at me and smiled before drinking. Wait…Was he talking about me? Was Rosalie right all this time? He couldn't have been. If he wasn't, why was he smiling at me?

"Longer than a few months?" Alice asked. Same three people. Once again, Jasper smiled at me before drinking. "Longer than a year?" she said. This time only Jasper and I drank. He was still looking at me. Longer than a year? No way was he talking about me.

"Alice, let someone else go." Edward said.

"Fine, I'll go." Rosalie said. "Never have I ever wanted to just hook up with someone." Edward and Alice drank. Jasper and I didn't, but he was still looking, smiling at me.

"Looks like we have some things in common." He said to me. "My turn. Never have I ever kissed my crush." He said. Either one of us drank.

"Never have I ever dated nor had sex with my crush." I replied. He chuckled, but he didn't drink. In fact, I think the ones who did for the last two were Emmett and Rosalie.

"Never I have I ever wanted to any of the last three." Edward said. Jasper and I smiled before drinking. I wondered which one of the three he was talking about.

"Never have I ever tried to keep my friend from dating someone." Alice said. Everyone drank, but her.

"Never have I ever thought about cheating on the person I'm dating." Emmett said.

"You better not have." Rosalie said. No one drank, but Edward. My guess was that he was the only one, beside Rosalie and Emmett, who was dating someone. Who he was thinking about cheating on Tanya with, I wondered. Someone who he thought would make him look much better than his current accessory, I bet.

I don't know who was planning on going next, and I didn't get the chance to find out. "You all have to put your seat belts back on. We're about to land." The flight attendant said before someone else said something. We all nodded before the other three turned back in their seats and Alice and I buckled our seat beats back.

I couldn't believe we played this game for the whole flight. It was fun and I found out some interesting things.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_someone asked me how many chps i plan on writing. honestly, i dont know. i'm shooting for only about thirty-four or something like that. i definitely dont want to go pass yeah..._

_oh, i have a question. i'm getting a lot of missed views on JxB and ExB. so i want you option. at the end of the story, bella will chose one. who should she chose? edward, jasper, or you dont care because you just want to see what happens and what'm thinking of. i like the last one. but i'm asking you all because you guys are important to me. of course, i won't tell you all until the last chp, but for now until then i think i will keep asking you. so tell what you think_

_anyways, thx for all the reviews, favs, and alert. btw, shouts to TwiSam1989. simply because she has accepted the friendship (not like she had a choice. lol) and because she reviews on a story that is more than two years old. pretty cool of her. and if you all are wondering, you all are my friends, so dont think i just love her because she shares my love for the awesomeness that is paramore. i love you all so very very much. i wouldnt write without you all, so thank you. until two days from now, keep on Reading & Reviewing...  
_

_Luv & Rockets. _


	22. XXII (Epov)

_DONT HATE ME! i'm so so sorry for the late update._

_ i went shopping with my mom today to for some of my school clothes. then i thought, i'll just read when i get back. then when i did, my brother was home so we watched wrestling. then after that, i started to read over the chapter, but because i didnt have my freaking headphones in to focus, i kept getting distracted as my brother finished up the "The Last of Us" game. it's so interesting to watch (not to play; it looks freaking hard as heck) so i wanted to see the end of it then he was replaying cut screens and like i said, i got distracted. _

_anyways, you didnt come here to hear my lame excuses. you can here for another chp of O.f.C. so without further ado..._

_enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

(Epov)

I think that game of '"I Never" might have to go up there with one of the things that I could have done without. The questions about sex, of course I drank for all of them, were interest until I found out that Bella was a virgin. I don't know why I was surprise, why any of was. She never had a boyfriend so it should be obvious. But Jasper one had one girlfriend, not a serious one at that, and he wasn't. But it was okay; something about being the first guy. I assume it's like being the man landing on the moon for the first time. It's an exciting thought. For me, it would just be a thought because that never happen to me and I doubt she would let me stick my flag in her moon.

Then both Rosalie and Bella drank on the parent one. Both because of my dad. I should have known when I saw her checking him out in the lobby. Oh yeah, she wasn't attracted to me, but she was to my dad. Every fucking one else but me.

It was going well, until Alice had to ask the ones about having a crush. Of course Bella drank. What was surprised me was Jasper drank. Then she asked about longer than a few weeks, more than a few weeks, longer than a year. All three time, smiling at Bella, he drank. I had a feeling who he was talking about. I don't think Bella noticed. At least, I hope she didn't.

I was going be honest, since I knew I wanted her for myself and not for my friend, I didn't want them to get any closer than they were.

We followed my parents through the doors of our cabin. "Wow." Bella said as Jasper sat her bag down. Back at the airport, when she pointed her bags out, he grabbed them before she could. She was the only who was amazed because everyone else been here before. "You guys own this place?" she asked. I nodded. "This is as big as your house." She said. I shrugged.

"No, it's smaller." Alice said.

"And we're staying here for a week?" Bella asked. We nodded. "And we can do whatever we want?" she asked.

My mom turned to us. "With in limitations. Everyone else knows my rules, but since you've never been with us, I will go over them again. The boys and girls have separate rooms. You are not allowing in the boys room and they're not allow in yours. After midnight, I except everyone to be in their rooms. You don't have to be asleep, but I would like for you be in the room. You all are above Mr. Cullen and me, so I ask this so the floor is creaking all night. Lastly, if you go out to the town, I want you to tell someone so we know where you are. Mr. Cullen and I are responsible all you all for the week. Your parents trust us with you and I would think they would like you in the same shape they gave us you in." she said.

My dad chuckled before touching her shoulder. "I think they got it, dear. Why do you kids go unpack?" he said to us before taking their own bags to their shared room. They were on the first floor the teens were upstairs. They thought it would be nice to trust us a little and give us some privacy. I guess that means they trusts us a little.

"Bella, do you need some help?" Jasper said to Bella.

"You're not a bell boy, dude. I think she got it." I said.

Bella looked at me then back at him. "Jasper, you carried both mine and your bags from baggage claim to the car and then to the door." She reminded him.

He chuckled. "Just want to be helpful." He replied.

She smiled. "I appreciated it. I really do; but Edward is right. I think I can handle the stairs." She said. She picked the bags up from the floor before following Jasper up the stairs.

Rosalie looked her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Babe, why can't you be like your friend?' Emmett groaned as he grabbed Rosalie's two largest bags. She had four and he had to carry hers then come back for his. At least she just made him carry two of them. I wouldn't have done that. Then again, I never denied that he was a much better boyfriend to Rosalie than I was to Tanya.

"Because I'm not. I'm weak and you so strong." She said as she touched his arm. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You're right." he said smiling before he followed Bella.

Rosalie looked at my sister. "Works every time." She said, causing Alice to giggle. She grabbed her two smaller ones before following her boyfriend.

I was going to followed them when Alice grabbed my shirt. "I want to talk to you." She said when I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked to see Bella at the top of the stairs. Alice turned back to me. "You need to stop" she said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"You know what you're doing. First at the diner. I understand that because you were right about her doing what she did for a certain person. But then you were telling Jasper he shouldn't have asked her to the party and that whole thing on plane with the game. Every time they were having a moment, you would infer. "

"What the hell is your point, Alice?" I demanded. I wondered if she noticed I didn't deny any of what she said. Probably not. And why was she bringing up all this? To remind me of my jealously? I knew I was feeling something and doing things I shouldn't be. I didn't need a damn reminder and I sure as hell didn't need to hear it from my sister.

She sighed hard. "My point is, every time she is talking to him, you interrupt. I don't know why you're doing that. The whole damn plan was to get your grades up with her help and she gets his attention with you help. You did your part."

"That was the plan."

"Then you need to stop."

"I'm not doing anything." I insisted.

She sighed again. "Just don't do it." she said.

"Do what?" I asked. She was starting to irritate me. I hated it when she start a statement and don't go on with it. I guess I'm supposes to know what she's thinking and what's she trying to say. Too bad that nine of out ten times, I don't know what the hell my sister is talking about.

"You know that thing you always do." She answered. There she goes again.

"Please enlighten me on this thing I 'always do'." I said, rolling my eyes.

"When you don't want something or you think something is lame, you give it away. Whether you give it to me or Jasper, you still decided to give it up. Then you see us having fun with it. When you do, that's when you decided you like it and you want it back. Don't do that with Bella. She's not a toy and her feelings are not games. Don't play her like she is. Leave her alone."

"I don't know if I can leave her alone since she's still helping me with school." I reminded her.

"I'm serious, Edward. Don't go there. We did all this work for Jasper; that's who she wants, not you." She reminded me. She sighed. "If you can't stop what you're obviously doing for me or for her, do it for Jasper. You know, your best friend. Don't want back what you gave up." she warned before grabbing her bag and going towards the stairs.

I knew she would figure it out sooner or later. She probably did before I did. She was good for things like that.

She tells me not to want Bella back. I can't not do what I was already doing. I can't want back what I never had. But I take what I never had. So technically, I was following instructions.

XXX

"You guys, can you believe this might be our last trip together?" Jasper said as we unpacked our bags.

"Yeah, we need to make it the best one." Emmett agreed as he put his underwear in one of the drawers.

Jasper chuckled. "I don't that will be a problem, at least not for me." he said with a shrug.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Come on, dude. The sexy snow bunny right down the hall. I could have a lot of fun with her. And the best thing is, she will be coming back with us."

"You mean Bella?" I asked.

"Well the other choices are my sister and a friend who is way too young for me; So yeah, I mean Bella." He said with a chuckle that implied the "duh" he had behind his voice.

"You thinking of making a move; I mean more than being her personal pack mule?" Emmett joked.

Jasper chuckled and then shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't think I decided on that yet."

"Well, I think you should." Emmett said.

"Really?"

"Yeah; maybe if Bella is busy with you, I can have my girlfriend for myself more often."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Jasper said. There it was; the perfect time to interject. Here I thought there wouldn't be a great time. And once again, I wasn't taking back. More like keeping away.

"I do." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear me, but low enough to seem like I was just thinking aloud.

"What was that Edward?" Jasper said.

I looked up from unpacking my shirts. I gave a shrug. "I'm just saying. I think maybe you should slow down with her for a while."

"Why?" Jasper said.

"Have you ever thought maybe she doesn't want to date right now or want to have a boyfriend? Think about it, if she wanted it that bad, she would have said yes to a half of dozen guys by now. I think she wants that right now. And besides, her father is a police officer. Do you really want to mess around with someone whose father can throw your ass in jail for something stupid like missing curfew?" I said. Unlike the last times, I had a lie to back up my lie.

He gave a thinking look. "I don't know. I don't think I ever thought of it like that." he said.

There was a knock on our door. "Knock, knock. Are you guys' descent?" Alice joked as she opened it.

"We are." I told her. She opened it wider and walked in. "What's up, sis?" I asked.

"The girls and I are going to the hot tub when we find our swimsuits. You guys should meet us down there." She offered.

I looked at the other two. "Sounds fun." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can go for it." Emmett agreed.

I turned back to my sister. "I guess we're coming down." I told her.

She smiled. "Good. See you boys down there." She said before leaving the boys room to go back to her room she shared with Rosalie and Bella. She closed the door behind her.

"Let the fun begin." Emmett said with a grin. Jasper chuckled while I rolled my eyes. Fun for whom? I finished unpacking my clothes.

The guys and I finished unpacking. We all changed into our swim trunks before going to the hot tub that was right outside the cabin. At first I thought it was a bad idea when the parents told us this cabin had it. I mean winter, cold, and snow and water. What about that says good idea? But then I got in it for the first time and it was better than I thought.

The guys and I were the first ones down. I shouldn't be surprised. I bet they were getting all pretty to sit in water.

It was about five to ten minutes later when they finally walked down. Alice and Rosalie just had a towel to cover themselves while Bella had on one of her oversized shirts to cover herself. I don't see why they felt the need to cover up at all. They were just coming down the stairs.

"What took you three so long?" Emmett said when they walked through the slid door.

"Sorry." Alice said as the last person, who was Bella, closed the door back. "Bella was trying to find reasons not to wear her swimsuit." She teased.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Bella said to my sister. Alice and Jasper laughed.

"It's fine." Jasper assured her. Of course he would be the one to. "Get in." he invited.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Alice said, dropping the towel to the ground, revealing a black one piece with the sides cut out, exposing her sides and parts of her stomach. I was never a fan of that thing. I thought it showed my friends way more of my sister than I would have liked. She stepped up the steps and stepped in the water.

"Me either." Rosalie agreed, dropping her own towel, revealing her light pink and white striped bikini top and bottom. The separation between the two showed off her matching butterfly dangling from the middle of her stomach. Of course, she looked like she just stepped out of a damn magazine, like she always does.

"I have I told you, that's my favorite outfit of yours." Emmett said with a grin.

She gave a smiled back before rolling her eyes. "You're such a damn pig." She teased. She followed Alice's lead before settling herself between her boyfriend and my sister. When she did, Emmett grabbed her by her chin and kissed her.

Alice looked at Bella. "Your turn Bella." Alice said, making everyone turn their attention to her. She still had her shirt on. She didn't even drop the towel.

"Can't I keep the shirt on?" she asked.

"No." Rosalie said. I would think to hear some like that from Alice. "Come on, Izzie, it's not that bad." She said to her friend.

"I can take it off for you." Alice said; but I felt like it was mote a threat than anything else.

Bella sighed. "I got it. Thanks." She said sarcastically. This should be interesting. She loosened her tight grip on the towel and allowed it fall. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, before looking to see everyone still looking at me. "Do you guys have to look at me?" she said.

"We're to going see it when you get in anyways." Alice reminded

"So quiet stalling." Rosalie added.

Bella sighed hard again before lifting the hem of the shirt. We saw what she had on under it before she even got it fully off. She had on a dark red two piece. The top looked more like a tank top. The thing was, it was slip from under a band all the way down the middle. Where it opened was just enough to show her light blue butterfly charm she showed us earlier, dangling from her belly button. "There. Happy?" she said as she kicked her shirt next to her towel.

"Don't ask us." Alice said before nodding to the person next to me. Both Bella and I looked towards Jasper. His eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly opened.

"Close your mouth dude before you catch something." I mumbled. I saw Alice look at me. I rolled my eyes away as if I didn't just say what I know she heard me say.

He did what I said and shook his head. "You look…" he stopped and looked for a word. "Great." He settled on. That was a damn understatement. She looked way beyond just "great", but I guess that was he could think of.

But understatement or not, she still blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, just like any other time he said something to her and about how she looks. "Really, it's not too much?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "It looks good." He said before standing up. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Why wasn't I surprise? Right, because she fucking takes any chance she gets to touch him.

"I think she can handle getting in, Jasper." I said as he helped her up the stairs and all the way in the tub.

He chuckled. "Just be helpful." He replied as he guided her to sit next to him. If there was another choice, I was pretty she wouldn't have taken it.

"My brother, such the gentleman it." Rosalie teased.

Bella chuckled. "Well, thank you for being such." She said to him. He nodded. Yeah, because getting in a hot tub is so fucking hard. "I can't believe you guys have a hot tub. This is my first time being in one." she said.

Alice chuckled. "You don't get out much, do you?" she teased.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Not really." She admitted.

"Well, that's why you're here. To change that." Jasper said.

"Or hang out with friends." I added. Or more preferably, just me. I wish it was just me. But, as much as I hated it, I knew she probably would not have come if it was just me and Alice. Well, maybe fore Alice, but not just for me.

"I can do both." She told me.

"What I can't believe is this girl has a fucking belly ring." Emmett gestured to Bella. "That has to be one of the most sexiest things you could have ever told us." he said, changing the subject. Bella blushed. It wasn't because of Jasper this time. Surprise. She must not be used to being called that. If she would have taken off those baggy clothes, she would be by now.

Rosalie hit her boyfriend's arm. "Emmett, can you not." She snapped.

"What, you want me to lie to the girl. It is. Don't worry, yours is still hotter." He said before kissing her cheek.

Bella giggled. "It's fine Emmett. And thanks." She answered.

"And to think we would have never found out without that game." Alice said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You would have seen it sooner or later; we are sharing a room this week." She reminded her.

"But the guys wouldn't have." I said. Alice looked at me again. What was her problem? I was just pointing out the obvious. What, I'm the bad guy for pointing out what everyone else was thinking? To her, probably. Because she's just assuming I'm going to try to get Bella for myself. I never said I wasn't, but she still shouldn't assume.

"And I'm happy we did. By the way, I'm also fine with the way we found out." Jasper said smiling at Bella. She smiled back.

"I do have a question." Alice said. Bella looked at her. "When the hell did you get it and why didn't you tell me about it early? You know the kind of outfits I could have put you in?" she said.

"Yes, and that's why. Besides, I didn't feel the need to. Like I said, you would have found out sooner or later. I put it in every now and then so it won't close. Just the times you've seen me shirtless, I haven't it in." She explained. That also explains why I didn't see it the first and only time I saw her shirtless.

"That doesn't explain the when?" Alice pointed out.

"I told you. It was just last year when Rosa turned seventeen." She answered.

Alice turned to Rosalie. "So we have you to thank?" She said. She turned back to Bella. "You're definitely showing that thing off when we get back to school.

"Alice, please." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." She said.

"Fine." Bella sighed. "It's just a belly ring, can we stop being amazed by it, therefore stop talking about it?" she asked.

"Can I ask a question about it first?" Jasper asked. She turned to him and smiled before nodding. Of course she would let him, and with no problem. I bet if it was me, she would roll her eyes and breathed hard and might not even let me ask the stupid question. I had to say, yeah, I was jealous about that. "Why did you get it? Was it to impress that one person?" he asked.

"No, she got it because I asked her to." Rosalie interrupted. Bella looked at her best friend before turning back to Jasper.

She tucked a hair behind her ear. "Why? Do you think it will?" she asked shyly. It was funny. No matter how hot she was, she was still shy. It was cute.

He chuckled. "Well, it impressed me." he said, causing Bella to giggle like a little girl.

Okay, was I the only one who thought this shit was getting really fucking annoying? Probably. Did they have to fucking do that in front of me? It was making it really hard to for me to keep my cool. I think it was time for that topic change she was asking for. My sister should be happy. I was being helpful.

"Bella." I called her attention. She looked at me. "How did you get your dad to let you come on this trip with us? I thought he didn't like me." I said.

She chuckled. "Edward, I wish I can say you're wrong, but I don't think I can." She answered, finally admitting I was right about her dad.

"I told you." I said, causing her to laugh again. Everyone else looked at us. Yes, I had a somewhat of an inside joke with Bella. I wanted to rub it in Jasper face, but I didn't. Gotta keep it cool, right?

"Anyways, I told him Rosa was coming." She answered.

"Oh crap." Rosalie cursed then. We both looked at her. "Your dad, did you call him?" she asked Bella.

"Shoot, I didn't. I'll be right back, everyone." She said before getting out of the tub. She quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself before sliding the door open and going in.

While she was gone, everyone went on talking. While they did, Alice came and sat next to me. "What the hell was that just now?" she said in my ear so the others wouldn't hear her.

I smiled at her. "I was just making conversation, sis. Besides you heard her, she wanted to stop talking about her belly ring. I was just giving her what she wanted." I told her.

"Edward…" she warned.

"I thought I was being 'helpful'." I said, mocking what Jasper said.

She sighed. "Okay, bro, but remember the conversation you and I had earlier. Leave them alone." She repeated.

"Okay, you know what, you might have been right early. And yeah, maybe I should. But it's not like I'm doing anything on purpose. How the hell can I not be fucking annoyed when they do that shit in front of me? how the hell aren't you guys annoyed by it." I snapped in a hush tone.

"Edward, they are very fucking tame compared to Rosalie and Emmett or you and Tanya; which, by the way, last time I checked, that's you are dating. Not Jasper or Bella. So that shouldn't even bother you." She reminded me. Oh yeah, Tanya, my girlfriend. This is her fucking fault too. If she would have just not been a damn baby and came on the stupid trip, I wouldn't have to listen to Jasper and his stupid ass flirting or see Bella in her hot ass two piece or see her blushing at Jasper's stupid flirting. Alice sighed. "If it's bothering you that much, maybe you should just leave." she said.

"I think that's the best idea you've had in a long time." I mumbled back. I stood up. "I think I'm going to bed." I told everyone before getting out the tub. I grabbed my towel for the floor before walking into the cabin, closing the door behind me.

While I was walking, Bella was coming back down. "Hey, everything's good with your dad?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yep. He just wanted to make sure we land safely. He told me to have fun and not to forget his gift." She said.

"Know what to get him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm sure I will find something before we head back to Forks. Are you leaving?" she asked when she saw the towel in my hand.

I nodded. "Yeah, a little tired." I lied. "Why, want me to stay?" I couldn't help but asked. I would have if she said she did and just took everyone I wasn't that tired after all.

She shrugged. "Not if you're tired. It will just be weird hanging out with your friends without you." She said.

"I think it's safe to call them your friends too now." I joked with a small smile. It was small, because if she couldn't call Emmett and Alice her friend, she could call Jasper that, maybe a little more; and she knew it too. The fact that I knew that too only allowed a small smiled. I was surprised it allowed done at all.

She chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. Edward, I haven't told you this, but I'm glad we did this agreement of ours." She said.

I nodded. "Me too." I told her.

"I mean, without you, I wouldn't be talking to Jasper let along sitting next to him in a hot tub. You held up you end of the deal and better than I would have ever thought. So thank you. I don't know about the others, but I can definitely call you a friend. And a good one at that." she said, smiling the whole time.

I wish I could have given a genuine smile back. But I couldn't. Only because she said that damn word. Friend. I don't even call Rosalie my friend. I call Alice that, but she was my sister, what else would I call her? Unless it was me saying it to them, that wasn't a word I took well when it came to females. Unless of course it was a friend with benefits. If it wasn't, they might as well been saying "I won't date you or hook up and there's not much you can do to change that". I don't like people telling me I couldn't have something and there was nothing I could do to change it. It does nothing but make me want to prove them wrong.

And that made me do what I did next.

"Yeah, you too. And as your good friend, I should probably tell you something." I said. She nodded for me to go on. "You are getting really close to Jasper really fast." I pointed out.

She smiled. "I know, isn't it great?" she said.

"I guess. But I don't think you should rush things with him." I said.

"Why not?" she asked, smile dropping.

Guess it was time to sell it. "Because, if you let him see how much you like him, he might take avenge of you or something." I said.

"You think he would do that?" she asked. Please, goody, goody Jasper? Hell no. I don't even think he knew what the hell the words meant, let alone how to do so. But I wasn't going tell her that.

I shrugged. "I'm just thinking from a guys' point of view. Guys like easy; so when they see that don't have to work hard to get something, they will take the chance. Also, I don't think he even wants a girlfriend right now. I mean, senior year; it's time to have fun. And what if you guys go to different schools next fall? He told me he didn't want to be tied down during his first year of college with some high school girlfriend." I said, keeping a straight face with the whole lie. I had to say, I think I was quite proud of myself for doing so. But it probably helped that I already told this lie. Therefore, I knew exact what to say and how to sell it.

"Really?" she said.

"You should be having fun too." I added.

"I didn't think of it like that." Then she gave a nod. "I guess you make sense." She looked at me. "Thanks." She said before walking to the door.

"You're going back in?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded. "For an hour or so, then I'm going to bed. I didn't know flying can take so much out of a person." She said.

I smiled. "Then good night. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled back. "Night Edward." She said before opening the door and stepping out.

Yeah. This trip should be the most fun. Or at least the most interesting.

XXX

"So it will be yo bailar?" Bella said as we sat across from each other in the middle of the cabin living room floor.

I chuckled. This was the first time, school wise, where I was the smartest person between the two of us. "Balio." I corrected. "It's a verb so you have to conjugate it." I told her.

She laughed back. "I don't why you wanted my help." She said.

"Because you're my tutor." I reminded her.

She chuckled again. "This is true, but I told you I was the French speaker, not Spanish speaker." She reminded me. "Why do you want to work this now anyways? The last time I looked at your schedule, it said you Spanish essay wasn't due until a week after we go back to school." She reminded me.

I shrugged. "I wanted to get a head start on it so I can forget about it for a while." I answered. That was what I was telling her. The truth was, we've been at the cabin for three days now and this was the first time I got spend time with her. It seem like she was always with Rosalie or Alice doing something. It was like the only time we get time uninterrupted is when we're studying.

"Okay, I guess I can understand that." she grabbed the paper from me again. "You have to write a reach paper on either something from Spain that has become Americanized or something having to do with the history and culture of Spain." She looked at me. "You chose to do it on the Spanish Renaissance. Why?"

"I like art and music." I told her.

"Really?" she crocked an eyebrow. I nodded. She gave a hum. "I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I reminded.

She chuckled. "True. you're not really the sharing type. Have you done some of the reach?" she asked. I nodded. She sighed. "Okay, I can help you with the English one, but I don't know about the Spanish one. I don't know enough of the language to read and edit a whole essay in it." she told me. She was talking about the fact my teacher wanted us to write the essay twice; one in English and the other in Spanish. The first one was to get the point across. And since it's Senior Spanish, she said we had to learn how to write more than a few sentences in it. That's what the second copy was for.

It was a good thing the paper only had to be three to four pages or this would be harder.

"Okay, maybe we should start on the English one first then." I suggested. I can always go back and translate it. That might be easier. She nodded.

"Can I see some of the reach you did?" she asked. I handed her my laptop so she could look at the things I was brainstorming with. Then she was stopped. "Eep." She squealed. I looked up to see why. It was because Jasper poked her in the waist.

Of course. Because why I would I be able to get a few minutes alone with her?

She turned to him and smiled as he crouched down next to her. "Hey cutie." He greeted.

"Hi." She smiled back. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, looking at me.

"I'm teaching Bella Spanish." I said, half joking.

She chuckled. "I'm helping him with his Spanish paper." She corrected.

Jasper looked at me. "The paper that's not due for like two weeks?" he asked me. He knew about it because he was in my Spanish class and had to do the same thing. I nodded. "Why are you working on that now?" he asked.

"I wanted a head start." I told him.

He chuckled. "I understand that, but dude, we're on vacation. Why not work on it when we get back home? It just doesn't seem like a good way to spend the trip." He pointed out. Bella giggled, probably because she agreed with him.

"Well, what are you doing?" I asked. And whatever it was, could he do back to doing it and leave Bella and me alone?

"Today, I went into town with Rosa to get our parents some late Christmas presents. Then I beat Emmett three games to two in darts. Now I'm about to hit the slopes a few times before dinner." He said. I had to admit, riding the slopes did sound like fun.

"Hit the slopes?" Bella questioned.

Jasper turned to her. "Snowboarding." He clarified.

"I didn't see you pack your board." I said.

He looked at me. Then he shrugged. "It broke last year, remember?" when he said that, I remembered. The last time we were here, he tried going down the largest hill here. He wiped out and broke his broad in half. He messed his ankle a little too. "I haven't had the time or the money to get a new one. I figure I can just rent one." he answered.

"You know how to snowboard?" she asked in amazement.

He nodded. "Since I was nine." He gloated. "Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"I don't really know how. I've never been." She said. Alice was right, she didn't get out much.

"I can teach you." He offered. When he did, she got the biggest grin on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Join me." he invited.

She looked at me. When she did, it was like she remembered why she was sitting across from me. She shook her head. "I can't." she told him. She was blowing him off for me. Why? I would be happy; I should be happy. She was finally choosing me for once. But I couldn't. I will feel like she's was just being with me to be nice. I want her to be with me because she wanted to, not because she felt she had to. Where was the damn victory in that?

"Go." I said.

"Really?" she said, smiling again.

I nodded. "It's fine. We can work on it later." I told her.

Jasper tapped Bella's arm. "Are you coming?" he asked. She turned him and nodded. He smiled. "Great. I'll wait here while you go get ready." He said. She nodded again before standing up and going up the stairs. He stood up. "I thought about what you said." he said when she was out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I gather my things.

"About slowing down with her." he clarified.

"Are you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't think I have to date her to keep having fun. I think I just like hanging out with her." he said.

"Yeah, she pretty cool." I agreed before standing up. When I did, I looked at him. "It might be good to just be friends with her." I told him. My plan was working. It was working better than I thought. I was glad it was. But I also might feel bad that I am glad. But why; it wasn't like she was dating him or something. She was fair game until then. "Have fun." I told him. I didn't have a problem saying that, knowing he was going to try the whole "just friends" thing.

"You can come with us." he offered.

I chuckled. "You don't want me to come." I told him.

"I won't hate it." he said with a shrug.

I thought about. Maybe I should go. I mean, I could make sure he stayed true to what he was saying. Plus, I haven't been out there since I got here. Then I shook my head. "Nah. I think I might hang out with Alice or something. Maybe tomorrow." I told him. He nodded again.

Just then, Bella walked back down the stairs in her one piece dark blue snow suit. She even looks good in that. "Ready?" Jasper asked her. She nodded. When she did, he removed his gray coat from him arm and threw it over his black turtle neck sweater. He zipped it up. "Let's go." He said to her as he held out his black gloved hand out to her. She smiled and took it.

"Bye Edward." She said to me.

"See you when you get back." I replied before they left.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_so i got a lot of feedback about the question i asked two days ago. that is good and thank you. but here's what i was thinking. i think if i keep asking, you all are going to get sick of it or i will keep getting the same answers. so i was thinking i would ask for only four chps. the last one, this one, the next one, and the last one would be the one after the next one. then i will make my decision and try to write accordingly without giving too much away; though you all might know the outcome. but who knows? but keep telling me what you think. rather it's "I want something different. Bella and Jasper." or "Team Edward all the way!" or "i dont care. this is good." or "hey, you suck and so does cena."...ok, dont say the last one. it will hurt my feelings. anyways, what i'm saying is i want to hear what you have to say so keep them coming, please and thank you._

_oh...before i forget. there is this freaking awesome person. i can't say their name because, well, they didnt give one. and it sucks because i can't to this shout out properly and that kinda upsets me. anyways, so__ i was two short from 100 reviews and then __this person commented twice in a roll just and her two comments made me make it. d i dont know who you are, but you do. and you are (excuse my language) but fucking awesome. (or howesome, for anyone who remembers that word. i know. been a minute since i used it). __you have all helped me get here in such a short time. it was just the fact that this person without an account took time to make two small comments just to help me. i was so touched. when i saw it, i almost cried. i didnt because i was in a store when i saw it on my phone._

_all of people just care about making lemons or about how many reviews and veiws they get. i dont care it's the same two people or the twenty plus people. there is someone reading my ideas and it just makes me so happy that there. i just have great fans and i honestly wouldnt be writing without you all. _

_okay, i'm rambling. i should stop before i make myself cry all over my keyboard. i'm sorry. once again, sorry for the late update. smh at myself. _

_alrightly, time to end this thing. love you guys, thanks for the all the favs, alerts and reviews. (one freaking hundred. how great is tha?.) you guys dont know how much they all mean to me and how much i love you all. thank you again and i'll see you all in two days. (on time this time. promise.)_

_Luv & Rockets. _


	23. XXIII (Bpov)

_what is up, everyone? happy sunday; yes it is update day. this is officially the last sunday before i head back to school. like i said, i will try to keep up the update schedule, but college is an ass kicker, so i say sorry in advance._

_oh, by the way, my birthday is in three weeks. no big deal...anyways. _

_enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

(Bpov)

When Edward went to bed, the conversation about my belly ring finally stopped. I don't understand the fascination about it was. I guess it was something they wouldn't expect from me. Then we went on to talk about the plans for the following week. Well, it was mostly Alice and Rosa. They talked about skiing and ice skating. They said we were only a few miles from the closest town. Rosalie said the town had really big mall. I will be impressed it was an actually mall and not just a lot of single stores like the sorry excuse for a mall we have back at home. I said we would have to visit it while we're here. Maybe I could find something for my dad.

Alice even mentioned a spa that was in the town. She said all the girls were going, but will have to tell her mom when we do. I thought it was because of one her rules where we had to tell her or Mr. Cullen when we go in the town. But then Alice said it was because her mom would want to go to and would be upset with Alice for not telling her. I laughed, but understood it.

Then one by one, we went to bed. It was Rosalie then Emmett then Alice. When I started to get out, Jasper stopped me. "You and I are hanging out this week right?" he asked. I couldn't stop the smile. I thought I would be used to him talking to me by now, but I wasn't. To be honest, I was glad I wasn't. I like the feeling I get when I'm around him. It reminds me of what I want. I nodded. He smiled in return. "Good. Looking for to it." he said before getting out and walking into the cabin.

I was too.

I got out, grabbed my t-shirt and towel before walking into the cabin.

The next day, Rosalie and Alice took me to that mall they were talking about. It was big and it was an actual inside mall. It was official, I was impressed.

We walked into the third store. I was still looking for something for Charlie. I thought it would better if I got it now. That way I won't forget about it or run out of money before I had the chance of getting him something nice. "You think my dad would like this?" I asked Rosa as I showed her mini Statue of Liberty.

She looked at it before shaking her head. "I don't think so since we're in Albany and not that close to it. It might count as posing." She teased. I chuckled.

"You're right." I agreed before putting it down. I didn't know what to get him. He really didn't tell me anything he had in mind.

"You can get him a tie." Alice teased.

I chuckled. "He's not really the tie wearing type." I told her.

"Speaking of the tie wearing type, what happen between you and Jasper when we left?" Alice asked.

"How is that speaking of the tie wearing type?" I asked.

"You obviously never seen the guy in a suit; so hot." She gushed.

"I thought my brother wasn't your type." Rosalie said.

"He's not, but that doesn't make him not hot." She argued. I giggled. "Anyways, Ms. Bella still didn't answer my question." She said looking at me. I smiled as I looked away. "What the hell is that smile?" she said.

"Nothing. He just said he was looking forward to hanging out this week." I told them.

"With you, I bet." Alice said.

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"Would you believe now that he likes you?" Rosalie said. I believe he likes me as a friend and likes hanging out with me. He hasn't done or said anything that he like me more than that or the way I like him. I mean he flirts, yes, but it's very harmless. Nothing serious. I don't know how I would know if he was being serious or not, but I like to think when it comes, I would get some kind of hint. "What do you think, Alice?" she asked her when I didn't answer.

"Hell yes. Totally. I told you the right look and he would be all over you. Was I right or was I right?" she asked.

"Is there a third option?" I teased.

"No." Alice said.

I chuckle. "Okay. But I have been thinking about something." I started. Okay, I was thinking about it until Edward brought it up. What if Jasper didn't want to date right now and just have fun? Would I be okay with that?

"What?" they both said at the same time.

I turned to them. "Do you think he even wants a girlfriend?"

"What do you mean, Izzie?" Rosalie said.

I shrugged. "I mean Jasper. It is senior year. Do you think he doesn't want to be 'tied down' or anything?" I asked, using the words Edward used last night. Maybe they would have a better understanding. It was nice to have a guy's point of view, but I think it was time for some girl to girl advice.

"Where are you getting that from?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I never heard him say anything like that." Rosalie agreed.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell them what Edward said. It had to be reason he said what he did to me only and not in front of everyone else. It was a conversation between him and me. I was going to keep it that way. I shook my head. "I was just guessing. Me overthinking things, I suppose." I told them.

"Well ask yourself this question; are you ready for a boyfriend?" Alice asked. I couldn't help but smile. I won't like, it would be nice to be call Jasper Hale's girlfriend.

Rosalie chuckled. "Wrong question, Alice." She told her, probably knew what I was thinking, She looked at me. "Ask this question, Izzie, are you okay with just hanging out with Jasper?" she said. I didn't have to think for long before nodding.

I decided a long time ago that if I wasn't going to date Jasper, I would be content with just being his friend and him talking to me as such. Truth be told, as long as he didn't just see me as "dorky Isabella Swan, friend of Rosalie" I would be happy and all of this would be worth it. I like the clothes and the new friendship in Alice, but if he didn't talk to me that day before the party, I would have thought that he would have never noticed me. If I don't get anything else, I wanted to be his prom date. Even it was as just a friend, I would be perfectly pleased.

"Well, then just have fun with him." Rosalie said with a shrug. "If things get bad and you can't handle it, tell him and then you will forget about it when you're moving into your dorm next fall."

"But if things go well, like shirtless making out, then make sure _he'll _never forget about." Alice said with a smile, implying something; I just didn't know what. I gave her a confused looked.

Rosalie hit Alice's arm. "Do you mind stop with those types of jokes about my brother? You think he's hot, I fucking get it." she playfully snapped. When she said that, I got on to what Alice was saying. It wasn't a bad idea. I wouldn't go as far as what_ Alice _was thinking, but I would definitely have to leave an impression on him. Alice and I laughed. Rosalie turned and smiled at me. "Besides, I don't think the virgin gets them." she teased.

"Hey." I said defensively. I didn't care that I was one and I wasn't ashamed that I wasn't having the same high school experience as my mother. But I would like not to be made fun of because of it.

Rosalie laughed. "I'm just kidding Izzie." She said as she walked over to me and hugged me. "Love you." She said before kissing my cheek.

I gave a smile. "Love you too, Rosie."

"Aw, have I told you how much I love those nickenames you guys have for each other? I want one." she said.

"You can be Allie." I suggested.

Alice smiled. "I like that." she said.

I sighed because Rosa was still holding me. "Rosalie, please let me go so we can finish shopping." I requested. She chuckled before kissing me on the cheek again then she finally let me go and we continued looking for something for me to get for my father.

XXX

We didn't find anything the first day we went out. Plus, Ms. Esme wanted us to come back in time for lunch. So we had to go back to home; by that I mean the cabin, which was what we were calling home for the next week and few days.

I was kind of disappointed we had to leave, but the girls said we will be back plenty of times before we go back home to Forks. So I was okay.

We ended up going the next day. I went into the hardware store while they were looking at make-ups. I finally found him a pocket with the Status of Liberty reflected into it. I figured he could use it to gut a small fish or something. It was about twenty-five dollars, so the "not cheap" thing wasn't a problem. I hoped he liked it. I'm sure he will.

I didn't bother looking for anything for my mother. She didn't even want me to come or didn't even say good bye to me. She clearly didn't want me to enjoy myself; so I wasn't going to get her anything to give the idea that I did.

I grabbed the other two before we left.

That was yesterday. Now I was sitting in the middle of the living room floor across from Edward. I was helping him with his Spanish paper. I don't know why he wanted to work on it now when it was even due when we went back to school, but a week after. He said he wanted a head start on it. I had to say, I was proud of him for that. But I also had to say that we on break and this would be the one time was I would suggest he hold it off for later.

I didn't say anything because he was working. I couldn't be upset for that. Besides, it was the first time, not including the meals his mom makes for us, were I've seen and hung out with him. It's a little funny that the only time we are hanging out is to do something school related.

I was looking at the research he started working on, when something poked me in both of my sides. "Eep." I reacted with a slight jump.

I was going to turn to see who it was, but Jasper was already next to me. I couldn't stop the smile; something else that hasn't stopped and I was happy it didn't. "Hey cutie." He greeted me. I couldn't believe he called me that. I tried to stop the blush, but I don't know how successful I was.

I smiled back. "Hi." I greeted in returned. He asked what we were doing, looking at Edward. Edward joked and told him he was teaching me Spanish. He was half right. I still don't know why he thought it would be a good idea to ask someone who barely knew the basic of Spanish to help with his paper.

I corrected him and told Jasper I was helping Edward with his homework. He agreed with me when he reminded Edward that it wasn't due for a few weeks and that we should be having fun on our trip.

"Today, I went into town with Rosa to get our parents some late Christmas presents. Then I beat Emmett three games to two in darts. Now I'm about to hit the slopes a few times before dinner." Jasper replied to the question Edward asked about what he did.

The last thing caught my attention. "Hit the slopes?" I questioned.

Jasper turned to me. "Snowboarding." He clarified. I think I knew that's what he meant; either that or skiing. He doesn't seem like the skiing type. It would explain why he was in his snow pants on and had a coat on his arm.

"I didn't see you pack your board." Edward said.

Jasper looked at his friend and shrugged. "It broke last year, remember?" he snowboards enough to have his own board? And it actually broke? I was wondered how it even happen. "I haven't had the time or the money to get a new one. I figure I can just rent one." he answered. Right, because he and Rosa wasn't super rich like Edward. They had better money than I did, but they were still around the same class as me.

"You know how to snowboard?" I asked him. Of course he did. He had to have a snowboard for a reason.

Jasper turned to me and nodded. "Since I was nine. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"I don't really know how. I've never been." I admitted.

"I can teach you." He offered.

"Really?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "Join me." he invited.

I would have said yes right away. I mean, time with Jasper, and it seems like we would be alone today. But then something reminded me I couldn't. I looked at Edward and remembered I was helping him with his paper. Though I thought it was silly to work on it, I couldn't just leave him. What kind of person would I be to leave someone who came to me for help? It wouldn't be nice. "I can't." I told Jasper

"Go." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked. It surprised me Edward told me I could leave. I thought he would want me to stay with him so he could get his paper out the way.

He nodded. "It's fine. We can work on it later." He told me.

Jasper tapped my arm for my attention. "Are you coming?" he asked. He smiled when I turned to him and nodded "Great. I'll wait here while you go get ready." He said. I nodded again before getting off the floor and going upstairs.

When I walked into the room, Rosalie was on her bed reading while Alice was on her laptop at the small desk in the corner. I walked over my suitcase. "Are you finished helping Edward?" Rosalie asked when she saw me ruffling through my clothes.

"Uh, kind of." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

I looked at her. "Well, we're done for today. I'm going to hang out with Jasper." I told them.

"Now?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her and nodded. She placed her book next to her and moved to the corner of her bed to be closer. "Not that I'm not happy that you're hanging out with my brother, but did you forget something?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled looked. What was she talking about? "You and I were going ice skating after you were done with Edward." She reminded me.

Oh, right. I hit myself in the forehead. I totally forgot about that. "Rosa, I'm so sorry. That completely slipped my mind." I told her.

"I can tell." She replied.

"I'll tell Jasper I can't hang out with him because I'm hanging out with you." I told her.

She sighed. "It's okay. Like I said, I'm happy."

"We can go tomorrow." I promised.

"Bella, we're going in town with my mom to go to that spa I was telling you about."

Dang it, I forgot that too. What was wrong with me? Was he attention from Jasper going to make me forget about everything else? Man, I hope not. I didn't want to choose Jasper over my friends. We weren't even dating, so I shouldn't be not hanging out with them to hang out with him. "Right. I will tell Jasper we can hang out later. "

"No, you won't." Alice said.

"Yeah, Bella, we have five more days to hang out. Go with Jasper." Rosalie said.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked.

"Bella, its fine." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, go." Alice agreed.

I smiled at them. "You two are the best." I said before I grabbed my snow jumpsuit. I put on over my jeans and sweater before zipping it up. I grabbed my gloves and hat before waving to the girls again and leaving the room.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as I walked back to where he and Edward was. I nodded. When I did, he put on his gray coat over his black turtleneck sweater. He looked so great in that sweater, that I didn't want him to put his coat on over it. But we don't want him to get sick either. He zipped it up and handed his hand out to me. I saw he had his black gloves on. I wondered when he got those or has he had them on the whole time. "Let's go." He said to me.

I smiled as I took it. "Bye Edward." I said to him. And thanks for letting me go. I wouldn't be able to thank him, Alice and Rosa enough. This will be the very first time Jasper and I will be alone together.

"See you when you get back." Edward said before Jasper and I left.

When Jasper and I left the cabin, we had to walk a block or two before we got to the slopes. Jasper talked to me and walked with his hand still attached to mine. I didn't know why. I think he just forgot to let go. I didn't know and I didn't care. I was happy with it.

About ten minutes later, we made it to the mountains. Some were bigger than others, but they were beautifully covered with snow. I never seen so much white and clean snow; like a sand of crushed diamonds, pearls and crystals. It looked like a painting.

"Ready?" he asked me. I looked at him and nodded. "Great. We have to rent some boards first."

"I wouldn't know what kind to get." I told him.

He chuckled. "I can get them." he looked at me. "May I?' he asked. I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded. He twirled me in a circle. When he was done, he smiled at me. "I was checking your type." He explained. Oh, that's what he was doing and I totally knew what that meant. But he did and that's why he say "may I", so I would think he was odd for spinning me randomly. "I think I got it. I'll be right back." he said before going to the rental shack.

A moment later, he can back with two boards. "Yellow for you, green for me." he said. I grabbed the board from him. It was heavier than I thought. "Let's get to the ski lifts." He said holding his hand out again. I took it. I wondered it my heart will ever stop flittering when I touch his hand, even gloved.

We rode the ski lift to the top of one of the smaller mountains.

"Did you determine which is you lead foot?" he asked.

"My-my what?" I stuttered out.

He chuckled. "I meant the foot you want to lead with." Right, of course. Man, this might be harder and take longer than I thought if I didn't even know the terms.

"I don't really know." I told him.

"I use side with the hand I write with. It's easier to steer." He said. "But you don't have to. Let's try both and see which one is more comfortable." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed. It made sense. It was like when kids learn to write. They switch back and forward between the right and left hand to see which on they liked better. "Okay, what now?" I asked.

"We have to strap your feet so you don't come off the board." He said. I nodded. "Hold on to me." he told me as he bended down. I held on to his shoulders as he strapped my feet to the board. I could help but wonder how hard his shoulders will be without the coat. I mean, I've seen them in just a t-shirt. I ever seen him shirtless – at which I had to control myself to stop from staring – he had pretty board shoulder. Were they so hard that one might hand their hand if they dared to hit him them? He looked up at me. "Tight enough?" he asked. I let go of the thought to I nodded at him. He smiled. "Good. We need it nice and tight." He said before standing up.

"Now what?" I asked. This is the first time I needed someone to take me step by step to do something. It was okay with me. Jasper was a good teacher.

"Now just…" he gestured to the hillside. "Go." He said.

"That's it? Just go?" I said in disbelief. That couldn't be it. It had to be more than just strap in and go.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Snowboarding is actually one of the easiest sports. You're going downhill so gravity does most of the work. You should probably remember some things. When you get ready to go down press down on your front foot, or lead foot, like you squashing a bug. When you're riding bend your knees a little. It will help with the balance. Also, don't lean forward." He explained. "So when you're ready." He stopped and gestured to the hill again. I turned to it. "Wait, I almost forgot." He walked towards me when I looked at him again. He took the goggles he rented along with the board from around his neck. He put them on my face. "To protect your face." He told me. "So." He nodded to the hill.

I looked towards the hill again. I gave a deep breath. "Right." I said. I had to hop to the edge of the hill because he made the straps really tight. I couldn't move my feet if I wanted to. I got to the edge and stood there.

"Need help?" he asked behind me. I shook my head. I made one more hop before the front of the board was hanging off the hill. I couldn't believe I was going to snowboard. I guess I could check that off the bucket list I didn't know I had. "Light pressure." He said when he saw me stalling. I nodded before doing what he said before. I acted like I was "squashing a bug", as he put it, with my right foot.

Before I knew it, I was moving forward. The gravity was pulling me down the hill. I was glad he gave me the goggles because the wind was hitting my face so hard. I was worried I might get cuts.

I kept my knees slightly bend like Jasper told me to. I tried not to lean forward, like he told me. I was proud of myself. I had to admit, I was doing better than I thought I would.

I was doing well until the front of the board hit something. It was good thing I was near the bottom of the hill when I did. Simply because when I did, I tripped and stumbled over, fell on my side and rolled the rest of the way down. When I was done rolling, I ended up on my back.

"Bella." I heard Jasper give a muffled yell. In a few minutes, I felt someone next to me. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

When he did, I started laughing. He sounded so worried and I would be too. I mean I fell in front of Jasper. That should be so embarrassing. I should be horrified. But I wasn't. Maybe because I didn't care. I didn't care if I looked silly. I had fun sliding down the hill. I even had fun falling over. "Belle?" he said again.

I let out a few laughs before answering. "I'm fine." I told him.

He chuckled. "Maybe I should teach how to turn so you can avoid trees and rocks." He said.

"So that's what that was." I chuckled. I was wondering what I tripped over. It must have been a rock.

"And how to fall." He added.

"There's a proper way to fall?" I asked him, chuckling more.

"Yeah, you don't get hurt." he said. "Let me help you up." He said before going to unbuckle the straps on my boots. When they were off the board, he grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Wanna go again?" he asked. I nodded exactly before grabbing the board from the ground.

"Let's go." I said. This time I grabbed his hand and led him to the ski lift.

After we got off, he told me to try my left foot as the lead foot. When he strapped my feet in again, I hopped to the edge again before applying light pressure like before. I went down the hill again. I tripped over something else and fell again because he didn't show me how to turn. He said he wanted to know which foot I was more comfort with before showing me. I think I like the right foot better.

I was laughing again when he got to me. I wonder if he thought I was laughing to keep from crying or because I actually thought pain was funny.

Again, he undid the board from my feet before helping me up. We got on the ski lift again to get to the top of the hill. When I told him which foot liked better, this was the ride where he showed me how to turn. He told me to move my front foot left to go left and the back foot left to go right. I asked him to repeat it because I didn't really understand. He did what I asked. I got it before going down again.

I was doing well for the next few times we went down. I didn't even fall. He even said we should race. Of course he won. I won one but I knew he left me. I didn't care. I was having fun I didn't even know existed.

It wasn't until the last run where I forgot which foot to move to turn left. I moved my back foot when I should have moved my front one. Therefore I turned right when I wanted to turn left. When I did, I tripped over a log and tumbled down the rest of the way.

I leaned back so I wouldn't roll like Jasper told me. When I got to the bottom, I was on my back. "Ow." I giggled.

"Falling can't still be that funny." Jasper joked.

I nodded. "It is." I told him.

He chuckled. "Ready to get up?" he asked.

"Can't just lay here for a minute?" I asked.

"Not until you want strangers to board over her face."

"I might. It might be an improvement." I joked.

He chuckled. "Not likely. Come on, Belle." He said, before holding his hand out to me.

"Shoes." I told him, kicking my feet.

He chuckled. "Right." he undid my board from my boots like the other times. He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the ground. "Are ready to go again?" he asked. I nodded. "Wanna try something harder?" he asked. I gave a confused look. He pointed to one of the more larger hills. It wasn't the biggest one, but it was bigger than the one we were going down the last few runs.

"Sure." I said excitedly. The old Bella would be hesitant. She wouldn't have thought she could do it. Then again, the old Bella wouldn't have even done this to begin with. But this Bella couldn't wait for something a little harder. Nothing like a challenge.

"Really, you're sure?' Jasper looked at me as if he was waiting for me to say just joking.

"Scared?" I challenged with a smile.

He laughed. "No, I just thought you might be." He teased.

"Well, I'm not." I told him.

When I did, he moved out of my way. "Well, then lead the way." He said.

I grabbed the board I was using from the ground. "Let's go." I said before grabbing his hand and going towards the ski lift.

We walked towards the ski lift and got on like the last times we got on and held our boards on our laps so they wouldn't fall as we were lifted higher and higher. "You're really good. You learn quickly." Jasper said when we were up in the air.

I smiled as I moved the goggles to my neck like the last times we weren't riding the boards. "You're a great teacher." I told him. "Where did you learn how to do it so well?" I asked.

"Easy, SSX." He said. I gave him disbelieving look. "It's a game." He said.

"I know what it is." I told him. I knew someone who used to played it all the time, so I knew what he was talking about the snowboard, racing game. But that's not why I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him because no way someone can learn something from a game.

He chuckled. "Okay, maybe I didn't learn from it, but it was the reason why I learn. I taught myself when Rosalie and I use to visit our cousin in Canada every year." he explained.

"Well, you did a good job. You're good at it." I told him.

"Not to brag, but I did win first place in a small snowboarding competition for two years and second for year." he said.

I chuckled. "Impressive for someone not bragging." I teased. I giggled when he shrugged. Through, he was bragging, I was still impressed. I never won a competition, especially something like that. I turned away to look at the mountains and hills from point of view we were at. We were going to a higher mountain so we were higher up than before. It was so beautiful. It looked like a painting done from a bird-eye's view. I will never look at the slush we had in Forks the same way again. "So pretty." I expressed out loud.

"Yeah. It is a nice sight." Jasper said. "I would say it's not as pretty as you," I turned to him when he said that. He smiled. "But I don't want to be cliché." He said.

I smiled as I tucked some loose hair behind my ear. "It's still nice to hear." I told him.

He shook his head. "I want to be original." He said. I let him think for a minute. "I got it." he said. I nodded for him to continue. "How about it only complements you?" he said. I couldn't help but to giggle. Jasper Hale called me pretty. That was my second compliment from him. It had the same effect on me as the first time. I know I won't ever get use to that. I tried to stop the blushing, but again, I don't know how successful I was. At least this time, I can blame it on the cold. "May I do something?" he asked for the second time we got out here.

"What?" I decided to ask this time.

He chuckled. "I don't want to chance you saying no, so I kinda want for an answer before I tell you." He said.

What could it be? It couldn't be that bad, right? He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. That's when I realized it was all about trust. I trusted him. So I nodded. "Sure. I guess." I told him.

I was ready for him to say something or ask me anything. I didn't have a clue about what he might say. But what he did was something I never in a million years thought he would do.

He held his board with one hand before placing his other lightly on my cheek. Then, before I could even guess what he was doing, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

Kiss me? He wanted to kiss me? I could play confident and new Bella all I wanted, but nothing would have prepared me for what was happening. When I woke up this morning, when I left Edward and Rosalie, I had no idea something like this was going to happen.

His lips were icy cold from the wind and coldness of the air, but so soft and sweet at the same time. For lack of a better comparison, it was like ice cream. I was tasting Jasper favored ice cream.

The kiss was better than I fantasized. Better than I could have even imagine. I just wish I knew how to response to it. I wished I knew what to do.

I decided that closing my eyes would be a get start. The whole thing took me by surprise, so they widened instead of closing. I didn't want to think about it and just lose myself in it, just like the music and the dance lesson. When I did that, I found myself leaning into him.

All things were going pretty well for something that was out of the blue like that. But then he did something with his tongue and I lost it.

I felt my breathe catch like it did on a plane or when Edward is driving. I thought all I had to do was wait for it to fix itself like it did anytime other time, but Jasper's lips were still against mine and my breathing never went back to normal. I don't know why, but it wasn't getting back to normal.

I pushed Jasper away for I was now losing more air in my lungs. "Belle?" he said to me in concern. "Are you okay?' he asked. I shook my head as I went on with the uncontrollable heavy breathing.

"I nee... I need… Jasper, I nee" I breathed, not being able to get the whole thing out.

"You need to get down?" he concluded. I nodded. "Okay, I think we're almost at the bottom can you hold out for a second?" he asked worried. I nodded. I wished I could stop it because I didn't want him to worry. But I couldn't. If I could I would, but I couldn't.

We finally got off the ski left and he led me to the snack area. He sat me down at one of the tables and told me to put my arms over my head. I did what he told me to. I was there for a minute or two before my breathing slowly went back to normal. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Jasper holding a bottle of water. "Here drink this." He said. I took the bottle from his hand and did what he said. "I also got this." He showed me a paper bag. "But it doesn't seem like to need it." he noted.

I shook my head before taking another gulp from my water bottle. "I'm okay." I breathed.

"Good, you scared me for a sec." he said. He said next to me. "What was that?" he asked me.

I shrugged. His guess was just as good as mine. Usually stuff like that happens when someone is running or doing something else that has their heart pumping. I wasn't doing anything for me to lose breathe like that. And I wasn't panicking until my breathing became irregular, so something like that was out. "I guess thin cold air plus no air equal incorrect breathing. Sorry." I told him.

"It's fine. Belle, may I ask you something?" he said.

I turned to him. "Sure." I said.

"Uh, if this is too personal, feel free to not answer. That wasn't your first kiss, was it?" he asked. When he did, I feel so much heat rush to my face, I felt like I could roast marshmallows on it, even in this cold air. I looked away from him and paid attention to the paper on the bottle like it was so intriguing; this water has no salt in it, wow. "Was it?' he asked again.

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Just say anything after it won't be added to anything before it." I said.

"So it was." He concluded. Still not making eye contact, I nodded. My cheeks got redder, if that was even possible. He gave a sigh. "Then I'm so sorry." He said. When he didn't, I couldn't stop myself from looking at him.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion. What would he be sorry for? For kissing me? For wanting to kiss me? That was _nothing _to be sorry for. If I was brave enough, I probably would have done it way before now. I was the one who should be sorry because I freaked out like that.

"Your first kiss should be something romantic, not random like that." he explained.

When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh. I thought I might have been talking too highly of him when I use to say how nice he was. It was good to know I wasn't. "Jasper, trust me, I didn't mind. It was fine." I told him.

"Just fine?" he asked.

I looked at him looked at him when I understood the question. I smiled as I shrugged. "I don't really have anything to compare it to." I reminded him. Even if I did, I knew nothing would compare to kissing Jasper. It was the kiss of my dreams. Better than my dreams. It was just…great. Too great of any words my brain could come up. I had a lot of words for the word "great" but nothing seemed worthy enough. "But better than fine." I told him smiling.

He chuckled. "Maybe we should try again." he said. My smile widened and I nodded.

I saw him leaning in again. Since we were on the ground now, I would have let him lean into me, but then I remember what Edward said. Jasper didn't want a girlfriend right now. I know I said I was okay with that and I told myself I was going follow the advice the girls gave me. But if he kissed me again, I might confuse myself on what I wanted or what he wanted.

Bottom line, I wasn't ready for another kiss from him.

Before he could press our lips together, I leaned away. "But not now." I told him. He looked at me. I gave a smile. "I'm supposes to be beating you in a race down a bigger hill, remember?' I teased.

He smiled. "Not likely." He teased.

"Is that a challenge?" I said as if I was insulted.

"Only if you're ready. Are you?" he asked. I drank the rest of my water before tossing it in the nearest trash.

"Ready." I replied. "Let's go."

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_oh, if anyone snowboards, i got that wrong. sorry. i never been. i learned from the internet._

_okay, so this time, i got a lot of ExB comments. you guys know what it is. time to tell me what you think. __keep the thoughts , a lot of people said they wouldn't mind seeing ExB if edward gets punished. i have to say, i think i agree with the fact he needs to be for his lies. so you guys got any suggestion of how he should be. may have Bella slap him one good time or something like that. i dont know. let me know what you all think. _

_okay, nothing else. i won;t go into this long thing about how much i love you all because you all know i do. so, thx for all the favs, alerts, and reviews. love you all. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	24. XXIV (Epov)

_i know everyone came on here and was like "hey, where's the update?" sorry for the late update. yesterday wasnt a good day for me and i wasnt in the mood to reread the chp. when i did finally reread it, i was too sleepy make proper corrections and today i was traveling to go back to school. finally here and move in tomorrow. yay. anyways..._

_enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

(Epov)

"Corner right pocket." I said before leaning over the table to shoot. The last ball on the table, the black eight ball, bounced off the side of the table. It went to the corner I was shooting for. It bounced around the hole before rolling back. "Damn it." I sighed. That was the second time I missed an easy shot.

Rosalie laughed. "Nice try." She said. After Bella left me to go with Jasper, I considered concluding working on my paper. Then I realized like I didn't want to anymore. It was no use pretending I actually wanted to work on it without Bella.

When I was going to go my room to read or something to hold my attention, Rosalie was walking down the stairs. She said she was bored. When I asked where Emmett was, she told me that she was supposes to be ice skating with Bella and told Emmett to find something to do without her. But since Bella was with Jasper, Rosalie was free.

I suggested we play pool. She wondered why. I told her, since we were bored; we might as well be bored together.

She agreed and that's what we were doing. She was good. Almost as good as me. This was our third game because we played two and we were tied with one game each. I should have won both of them easily; she was good, but I was better. I don't know what was wrong with me.

I gave a shrug. "Your turn." I told her. Rosalie looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Before I go, I want to thank you." She said seriously.

"For what?" I asked. Where did that come from?

"Well, for inviting Bella and for helping her with my brother." She said. Oh, that's what she was talking about. I really was starting to get tired of being thanked for that. It wasn't like I gave her gold or something; besides, I didn't even do anything. "It was very unselfish of you." She added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please, Edward, I know you. Even if something doesn't have a thing to do with you, like my brother and best friend dating, you would have only thought about how it reflects you and only you. I mean, I understand it. With so many people look at you as some kind of leader, you have to make sure everyone and everything around you look as great as you do or people will think you're doing something wrong. I'm the same way with the girls on the team. And when Bella told me, I assumed you would try to keep them apart because of her status and how it would look on you. I stayed out of it because she asked me to. But you kept your personal feelings out of it and stuck to your side of the deal."

All this talk about me about me not caring how I look and about I kept my feelings out of it was doing nothing but pissing me off. It pissed me off because she was wrong. I am trying to keep them apart because my feelings were in it. I wasn't proud of what I was doing. Every time, I tell myself to not get involved and avoid playing both sides of the fences like that. Then I hear them talk about each other and I feel myself losing control.

"What is your point?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "My point is, I'm happy you did. I don't think I've seen her smile as much as she did these past few weeks in the last few years. She really likes him and I'm glad you help her with him. I don't know how, but you did something I couldn't do." She told me.

I looked away from her eyes. I didn't have anything to say. "It's still your turn." I mumbled.

"Right." she looked at the table to see which position would get the best shoot. When she got it, she leaned over the table like I did. "Corner right pocket." She called the same one I did. She hit it and the black ball flew into the pocket she called. That's what should have happened with me. She stood up and smiled. "Game." She declared.

"Nice shot." I told her. It was easy shot and the game should have been mine, but nice shot nonetheless.

She chuckled. "Thanks. Wanna play again?" she said as she started removing the balls from each pocket already.

I wasn't in the mood to keep playing. Her bring up Bella, just got to me. Besides, I didn't want to get beat again. That was a first; usually if I get beat, I'm nothing but ready for a rematch.

But not this time. I shook my head. "Actually…" I was about to tell her I was going to rest before dinner when I got distracted by a giggle coming from the other room. I think I knew that giggle, but I wanted to make sure. I placed my pool stick on the table before walking to the room where I heard it coming from. When I walked into the living room, I realized I was right. It was Bella. And she was laughing with Jasper.

"I think I should start calling you Bunny the way you bounced down the hill." Jasper teased as he unzipped his coat.

Bella gave a gasper before hitting him on the arm. I knew it was jokingly hit, but I got a small bit of joy from it. "Shut up. It was only on the last run because of all those rocks." She replied as she did the same with her suit.

Jasper chuckled. "If that's what you want to tell yourself." He said before tossing his coat to couch. "If it's any consolation, you looked very cute." He complimented. She giggled and blushed. I rolled my eyes; one might think after spending all this time with him, that crap wouldn't affect her the same way. I guess not.

"Thank you." She said as she pushed her snowsuit off her. She held on to him as she stepped out of it.

"Speak of the devil." Rosalie said next to me. When she did, her brother and best friend turned to us. "Edward and I were just talking about, Bella." She told her as she walked towards her friend and brother.

"Anything good?" Bella asked, looking over Rosalie's shoulder to me. She knew I would tell her the truth; or at least my version of it anyway.

"The word is subjective." I told her. I knew what the word meant and how to use it because after she said to me that day, I looked it up; like I always do when I don't know that the hell she is talking about.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

It meant that we were talking about might have been considered good for only one half of the people in the conversation. I shrugged. "Nothing." I told her.

"Did you have fun after you ditched me?" Rosalie teased.

Jasper chuckled. "Build a bridge and get over it, sis." He replied. Bella giggled at the replied. I almost wanted to laugh too. It was clever, I will give him that. I didn't, because I knew how Rosalie felt, even if she was joking. I know I told her to go, but if I would have asked, it wouldn't have been jokily.

"Excuse you; I was talking to my friend, rude." Rosalie playfully snapped. She looked back at Bella. "Well?" she asked again. I found myself waiting for her answer as well. Was it worth leaving the only time we have together in the last few days?

Bella nodded. "Jasper and I had an interesting time. It was fun." Bella said as she tossed her hat and gloves next to her snow suit. "Sorry, but it was worth ditching you." She teased. So there was my answer. I expected Rosalie to reply to that with some remark, but she didn't. She just looked at her friend. "What?" Bella said, seeing what I did. Rosalie tilted her head. "Rosalie, what?" Bella said again.

"Bella, what is that?" Rosalie asked. The rest of us looked at her with confusion.

"What is what?' Bella asked her friend.

"That look. What is that look on you face?" she said. She looked more. "Something happened." She looked at her brother then back at her friend. "What happened?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"Between you two. Something happened while you guys were out of the cabin and I want to know what it was." I didn't notice until she said something, but Bella did have something under her smile. It wasn't her normal smile. Both her and Jasper did. They were hiding something. Now I was interested in knowing.

"Nothing." Bella said.

Rosalie crossed her arms. "Are you lying to me?" she asked her friend. Jasper rolled his eyes. "You both might as well tell me." she said.

"Nothing happened." Bella insisted, still holding her smile. She looked like she was trying to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, why don't you believe us?" Jasper added.

Rosalie shifted her eyes back and forward between Bella and Jasper. "Fine." She said before grabbing Bella's wrist. She started dragging her friend towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella giggled.

"To find Alice. I'm sure she will be able to get out of you." Rosalie answered.

There they said something to each other that I couldn't quite catch. Bella chuckled. She turned back to us. "Bye. See you guys later." She said as Rosalie pulled her friend up the stairs.

Jasper chuckled at Bella and his sister. "Bye Belle." He answered.

I turned to him. What did he call her? "Did you just call her 'Belle'?" I asked. He nodded as he picked Bella's suit off the floor. "That's not her name." I reminded him.

He laid her suit on the couch next to his coat. "I know." He said as he picked up her hat and gloves and put them next her suit.

If he knew that wasn't her name, then why did he call her that? "So why call her that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's a nickname. She told me I could. And she kind of reminds me of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Smart and pretty and beautiful on the inside and out. Am I the only who sees that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because I totally think of a cartoon when I look at her." I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean the Disney movie, you idiot." He joked as he walked pass me. "I meant the book." He answered. That might be worst. I mean, at least with a cartoon, you have a visually. How can person remind someone of a character from a book? Who really reads a book and go, "I want to date a person like this"? I didn't say anything out loud because I knew he would say something that would piss me off, annoy me or confuse me.

"So what happen?" I asked him, changing the subject as I followed him into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"What Rosalie was talking about?" I said.

He chuckled. "I don't know what she was talking about. My sister is crazy." He answered.

"So nothing happened?" I asked knowing he was lying. He shook his head. "Come on, dude. You can tell me. Something had to happen for Rosalie to think that." I told him. I don't know why I wanted to know so much. I knew why Rosalie wanted to. Being in your best friend's business, it was a girl thing. But why I did feel the need to know what happened between him and Bella? When I thought about, I know why I wanted to know.

I wanted to know if what I said worked. If he stay true to what he said before he left with her. I also wanted to see how close they were.

He walked to the refrigerator and opened it. "The only thing I can think of is the kiss but I doubt…"

It didn't take me long to catch what he said. "Wait. Kiss?" I asked. They kissed? When? And where? Was it on the cheek and that's why they thought it was nothing? But as much as she like him, Bella wouldn't have thought of that as "nothing". So was it like on the lips? And who kissed who? He grabbed something before closing the door of the refrigerator and turning to me. I saw he had a bottle of water. "She…she kissed you?" I asked. That might why he thought of it as nothing.

He took a gulp from the water bottle I saw he grabbed before shaking his head. "No, I kissed her." he corrected. Okay, now I was fucking confused. Why did she say it was nothing if that's what happened? Then I realized something. The smile. She wanted to tell her friend, just not in front of me. She didn't to talk about it in front of me. I felt a small of hurt.

But then I was confused again. This time with Jasper. "But what you said before you left…" I reminded.

"I know what I said Edward." He said with a chuckle. "But dude you should have seen her. White sun shining off her skin and off the snow all over her. She was so cute. I would have been stupid not to kiss her." he said before drinking from his water again.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

I didn't have to think about what I was going to say before I said it. "Because now she might think you like her." I told him. Somehow, I felt like I was lying again. She didn't seem to grasp the fact that he's been all over he since her change, exactly what Alice predicted. She still thinks he was just doing all the things he was doing to be nice and just thought of her as friend. But on the other hand, it didn't have to be a lie because she wasn't the one who kissed someone and not think anything of it; especially if it was Jasper.

He chuckled. "Well, she wouldn't be wrong since I do." He answered.

"What?" I said in shock. He liked her? "How long?' I blurted, not really meaning to.

"Remember during the game we played on the plane, Alice said 'I never had a crush…longer than a few weeks…longer than a few months…longer than a year' and I drank all four times?"

"You were talking about Bella." I concluded. Yeah, I think I knew that, but didn't what to believe it.

He nodded. "I think it's been about a year. last year when I broke my board and I messed up my ankle, It was way worse than we all thought. When I ran on it for the games and for meets, it made it worst. I had to be off the team for the rest of the season." He reminded me. I remember that. Last year was filled of the worst numbers our team had ever faced. I hate to say it, but it was because we were missing someone good when he was benched.

But that wasn't what we were talking about. "What does that have to do with Bella?" I asked.

"Well, since I didn't go to practice after school, I went straight home. When I got there, she would be there with Rosalie. Then during the summer, she was around all the time. While she was there, I realized there was more to her than what we saw in school. I found myself being intrigued." He said.

"Intrigued." I repeated in a mumble, rolling my eyes. Bella would love to hear that sentence coming out of his mouth.

He chuckled. "It's the only word I can think of to describe her. Anyways, I never acted on it until now." he added.

"Why?" I had to ask. He might be as shallow as I thought.

He drank from his bottle again. "Because I know you and your damn girlfriend. She would have made her life hell and you would have tried to talk me out of it because of what she wasn't. What kind of person would I be if I knew that and still put her through it? It would have been selfish. So I was just going to wait until we graduated. But now that I know Tanya will treat Bella the way she does no matter what, I figure what was stopping me now." he said.

Of course that was the damn reason. Wow, what a fucking gentleman. I was starting to think this guy doesn't have a bad bone in his body. Well, probably, but not for Bella.

"So are you guys like dating now or what?" I asked. I had to know because then I would really back off. It wouldn't be like the last time where I said I would and did the exact oppose. If they were dating, she was still free game; but if they were, she became like Rosalie was off limits.

He answered me by shaking his head before drinking again. That was surprising, but not entirely disappointing; not for me anyways. "I surprised her the first time so she didn't really have a choice in taking it. That didn't stop her from giving what she was receiving." He said with a small smile. I stuffed my hands in my sweatpants pocket to keep from smacking him. Then he sighed. "But then when I tried it again, she leaned away." He answered.

"Why?" I asked, using everything I had in me not to smile or sound a little happy about the answer he gave. I think I knew the answer. I think it might have something to do with what I said the night we all were in the hot tub.

He sighed again. "I think you were right. I don't think she wants anything like that right now."

"So what are you going to do?' I asked.

He smiled. "Well, we're having fun. So I'm just going to keep doing that. I'm going to have fun with her." he said.

"Fun?' I asked. It didn't take pretending for me not to smile this time. That phase usually only meant one thing. "You mean, friends with benefits? Like sex?' I asked.

He chuckled. "I never said that." he reminded.

"But you were thinking it." I pointed out. He gave a shrug. "You know she hasn't done anything like that." I felt the need to tell him.

He chuckled again. "I know, dude, I was there for the game too. And I've only done it once so we're pretty even. Besides, it might not even come to that before school ends. She seems like one of those 'saving herself for marriage' types." He took the last gulp from his bottle before tossing it in the trash. I was going reply. I didn't because I didn't know what to say.

It sounded like he was using her. It might be just me because I that's wanted to hear. He was Jasper. He wouldn't do something like that. And the worst part was I knew that, but it didn't take way from the tone of his voice.

I didn't even get a chance to say anything because his phone went off. He reached in his deep pocket to grab it. He unlocked it and read a text. He answered quickly. "Speak of the devil?" I asked, thinking it was Bella.

He shook his head. "Emmett. Remember the three games of darts I got on him? He wants a rematch before dinner. Belle and I got in earlier than I thought so I told him sure and I'll meet him there." he said before dropping the phone back in his pocket. "I'll see you at dinner." He said before holding his hand out for me.

"Sure." I said before slapping it. He gave a nod before leaving to go to the room Rosalie and I just came out of.

XXX

I was in the guys' room watching a video when dad called us down for dinner. I figure he was talking to me since I was the only one in the room. I haven't seen Jasper or Emmett come up since he left me in the kitchen to go play his darts game.

I closed my laptop before climbing off my bed to go downstairs. When I got there, I saw my dad in the living room. "Where is everyone else?" I asked him when I saw I was the only there. I figured everyone would be down here already.

"Two are already in the dining area, you and your sister were upstairs and I'm about to get the last two from the hot tub." He answered. "Alice, dinner." He called again before walking to the back door. When he did, I walked towards the dining area. When I got there, I was kind of surprise to see Jasper and Bella there at the table. When he said they were two in the dining area and two in the hot tub, I figured it was Bella and Rosalie in the hot tub, talking about what she didn't want to talk about with me. I didn't think Bella would be one of the two in dining room already.

"Hey guys." I said to them.

Jasper looked over Bella's shoulder. "Hey." He greeted.

Bella turned to me. She smiled. "Hey Edward." She greeted.

"You guys are still talking?" I heard a voice. I turned to see Emmett wrapping a towel around his waist. I thought he was talking about Bella and me, though I don't know what he would be referring to. No one, but Alice of course, knew about what I felt for Bella. Then I looked to see his eyes were focused on Jasper and Bella. "What the hell do you still have to talk about?" he said to them. Jasper saw it too and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Emmett is being a brat." Jasper said.

Emmett rolled his eyes. He looked at me. "During our game, this one started texting her and he was holding up the damn game." he said, gesturing to Jasper then to Bella.

"Sorry." Bella said.

"It's not your fault. It's his." Emmett said. Jasper just chuckled again. Emmett looked at me. "Anyways, he was holding up the game and pissing me off so much, I just took his phone until we were done." Emmett explained. Oh, so that's what he meant when he asked if they were still talking.

"Like I said, being a brat. Can I get that back by the way?" Jasper asked.

"Rosa is getting it." Emmett answered as he went to his seat.

"Why didn't she come in with you?" Bella asked Emmett.

"She did, she went upstairs to change." He answered.

"Why didn't you change?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"Because your dad said dinner was almost ready and I didn't want you all to wait while I took a shower." he answered.

Just then, my father came in. "Your sister is still now down here?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I think I should get her." Bella said before getting up.

"Rosa can get her." Jasper said to her. "I was going to read your palm, remember?" He said.

She smiled at him. "I still don't believe you can do that." she said.

"Well, sit down and we'll see." He replied. She did what he asked. "Can I see your hand?" he asked. She nodded before he took her left hand. "Oh no." he said when he looked at it.

"What?" she giggled.

"You have no life line." He looked at her. "You're going to die." He gasped.

"Really?" she teased.

He nodded. "Maybe I save you with mouth to mouth." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. That was so lame. Did he really think she would fall for something like that? Bella's eyes shifted. She blushed when she remembered when Emmett and I were there. However, I was the only paying them any attention since Emmett was too busy looking at his phone; probably checking the scores of something. I rolled my eyes away from them to make it seem like I wasn't listening.

Her eyes shifted back to Jasper. On the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper leaning into her. I was wanted to cheer when I saw her leaning away. "Nice try; that might have work with a simpler person." She teased him with a smile.

"What? You're some kind of super genius?" Jasper teased back.

She laughed. "I'm smart enough to know that you were supposed to read my domain hand. The one I use the most." She held her right hand up. "I'm right handed, by the way." She told him.

Jasper chuckled. "It was worth a shot." He said with a shrug. "But you're right, you're not simple. I will just have to think of more clever ways." He said. I expect her to not know what he was talking about; to not understand what he meant. I would have gotten a little enjoyment out of it if she didn't. But instead, she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Yeah, I couldn't take any more of this. They obviously were oblivious to the people around them. They were going to keep flirting until dinner started and I couldn't handle it. I got up and walked to the kitchen part when my mom and dad were. My dad was leaning against a counter watching my mom toss a salad. "I thought you said dinner was ready." I said to him.

He looked at me. "It's has about five minutes later." He answered, nodding to the oven. I turned and saw the timer on the over ticking down.

"Why don't you go in the dining area with your friends, it will be done in a minute." Esme suggested. Five, to be exact. That was four minutes and fifty-five too fucking long.

"No thanks." I mumbled as I leaned as against the counter on the other side of her. "I don't feel like being ignored." I told her.

"What do you mean?" my dad said.

I gave a shrug. "I guess I'm just not use to being alone."

Dad chuckled. "Missing the girlfriend, huh?" he asked. He wasn't like Esme. He didn't have the same feelings about my girlfriend my mother did. I don't think he was very fond of her, but he didn't hate her. He understood we were teenagers and that's it.

I sighed. That should be the probably. Alice was right, I was still dating Tanya. I found no reason to break up with Tanya. Yeah, I like Bella, but Tanya was security. What if I break up with her to go after Bella and she can't feel the same way because she's still blinded by stupid Jasper? I couldn't handle that. I wasn't going to tell them that. Might as well let think what they want. "Something like that." I finally admitted.

"Is something else bothering you, dear?" my mother asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing too important, I guess." I told her. They wouldn't understand, no point in trying to pretend they would. They were parents, how could they? They would just say it was for the best and I can't chose who she likes. Blah, blah, fucking blah. Shit I didn't feel like hearing at the moment. "It will be fine. I think I'm just ready to go home."

They both looked at me with confusion. "That's odd since you're usually the one who wants to stay a day longer." Esme pointed out. I shrugged.

"What's wrong son? Aren't you having fun?" Carlisle asked me. I gave another shrug. That was the objective, to have fun. It was the last time I would get to do this with my friends and I should be having the best time. But I wasn't. This is all stupid Tanya's fault. Why the hell did she have to get mad at me for something stupid days before break? I thought it would just as good with Bella here. I didn't account for her spending time with Jasper. Now since they kissed, they might be all over each other, in probably more ways than one. Ew.

"Edward, you'll see that girl in a few day." Esme said angrily as if she was regretting it. "Remember what I told you; don't let her holding you back from doing what you want. Don't stop having fun because she's not here."

"It might be perfect practice for marriage." My dad joked.

Esme glared at him. "Hey. I take offense to that. I don't stop you from having fun." She said defensively.

He chuckled. "I was just kidding, dear." He said before kissing her cheek. I almost gagged. To think I came in here to get away from stuff like that not to see a more advance version. Thankfully, just then the oven beeped. Esme walked over to it and pulled out the meat loft and baked potatoes.

"Mind helping me?" he asked my father and I. He grabbed the bowl of salad and the rolls while Esme handed me the pan that held the meat loft. She grabbed the pan with the bake potatoes before we followed my father in the dining area.

When we walked in, my eyes couldn't stop from traveling to where Jasper and Bella were sitting. She kept giggling and moving his hands away as he kept trying to poke her in the sides. I thought they would stop since I've been gone, but they didn't. If anything, it was probably worst. "Aren't you going to say something to them?" I asked my mother in a low voice so no one would hear me.

She looked at me. "Who, dear?" she said. I nodded to the two I was looking at before. She turned her head and looked at them. Then she looked back at me and shook her head. "No, why?" she asked.

"Look at them." I urged.

"Edward, they're just playing." She said.

"That is so unfair. If that was Tanya and me, you'll be all over us." I pointed out.

"That because you and that girl would be all over each other." She shot back.

"Mom." I urged.

She sighed. "Fine." She turned to Jasper and Bella who were still giggling with each other and poking and moving each other's hands. "Enough you two. It's time for dinner." She said. They looked at her and dropped their hands from each other. I would say I didn't feel a small victory, but then I would be lying.

"Yeah, no one wants to see you guys flirting at the table." Rosalie teased.

Bella blushed and tucked her behind her ear "Sorry." She said as her and Jasper both turned towards the table and away from each other.

"Yeah, sorry." Jasper agreed.

They were getting way too close way too fast. I think them being that cozy like and not even dating might be worst then if they were dating. That was because it was a better chance of what I was thinking of earlier happening. How the hell could I handle that it I could barely handle them now? And addition to that, everything I did to keep them apart wasn't working. If anything, it made them closer. I might have to take another route to this.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_this is the last chp i'm asking about the "Bella's choice." thing, through i think i already know what i'm going to do, but it will be nice to hear what you think. _

_okay, this doesnt apply to anyone on this story. you guys have actually been nice about the grammar comments. and dont think i'm not trying to catch the mistakes. but i am only human and not perfect, so there'll still be a few mistakes. but remember, there is a way to helpful without being rude. like swearing and being dramatic is not needed. like i said, it's no one on here. but i read a comment once and it made me so upset; i almost wanted to cry. i deleted so you won't find ti. _

_anyways, thanks for all the favs, alerts, and thoughts. love you guys. _

_Luv & Rocket_


	25. XXV (Bpov)

_it's been a long time...shouldn'ta left you..without a dope beat to step to..._

_Anyways, hello readers. how have everyone been. my first weekend of school went great, all things considered, thx for asking. my room is literally hot as hell so it makes my cpu run hotter than normal so it might take me a while to write, because of that. anyways, nothing else to report. _

_so enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

(Bpov)

When Jasper and I walked back in the cabin, Rosalie and Edward greeted us. They said they were just talking about me before we walked in. I wondered what they were talking about and what they were saying that included mentioning me. And why were they talking to each other about it, whatever _it _was? I'm sure it was nothing too bad. I mean it was Rosalie. She wasn't the one to talk about people behind their back. But still; I couldn't help but wonder.

Then she asked me if I had fun. I told her it was worth bailing out on our ice skating plans, jokingly; well, half-jokingly. When I did, she started staring at me. When I asked her why she was staring at me, she asked me what the look I had on my face was. She insisted it was because of something that happened. I didn't know I was smiling a certain way, I mean I really didn't know I was smiling to being with. Then when Jasper and I didn't tell her anything, she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To find Alice." She answered.

"Rosa, my snow suit." I reminded her that it was still where I took it off at. My dad told me I needed to pick up after myself, so I didn't want to leave it in the middle of the floor like that. It would be rude to have someone else pick up after to me. And what if Edward's mother thought I was some lazy, messy brat who expects people to clean up after me. Plus, I wasn't comfortable not having it back in my suit case when so I know where it was when I went to grab it again.

"We can get it later. This is more important." She said. It wasn't that important that she could wait a few minutes for me to tell her, if I was even going to tell them.

But she wasn't going to see it that way. I'm sure she would think it was so important for her to know what happened between Jasper and me that I tell her right this minute. I figure I'll let her drag me.

Before we got to the stairs, I turned to the guys. "Bye. I'll see you guys later." I told them before she dragged me up the stairs.

"Bye Belle." I heard Jasper chuckled.

Rosalie got me to the second floor before I said anything back. "Rosa, can you let me go? You know I hate being grabbed." I reminded her.

"Not until we find Alice." She replied.

We got to the room we were staying in for the week. We saw she wasn't in there. Then we saw Ms. Esme. "Hello girls." She greeted. I wondered what she was doing up here since her and her husband's room were below us.

"Hi Ms. Esme." I greeted.

"Hi." Rosalie said shortly. "Do you know where Alice is?" she asked.

Esme nodded. "She just went in the bathroom." She told us. "By the way, dinner is in about an hour." She reminded us. I still couldn't believe she cooked for us, three meals every day. I didn't even get three meals all the time at home. Where does she find the time to be that kind of mother, the one who cooks all the time and do other things you expect to see only from stay-at-home mothers, with the job she had? I was happy she did; everything she's made us has been great, like the first time I stayed over their house.

Rosalie and I both nodded before Esme walked pass us. Rosalie dragged me to the closed bathroom door. "Rosa, don't bother her." I told her.

She didn't listen to me as she knocked on the door. "Yes?" Alice answered.

"Hurry up." Rosalie responded.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Bella has something to tell us about her time with Jasper." Rosalie replied.

"I really don't." I said in a mumble.

"Hush, yes you do. I know it." Rosalie said to me.

There was a silent moment. "I'll be out in a second." Alice answered. We heard the water run and hit the sink before she turned it off. She opened the door. She looked at us while she was drying off her hands. She looked at Rosalie then she looked at me. Then she started at me the same way Rosalie did. What was wrong with them? "What is that smile?' she asked turning back to Rosalie.

What smile? What were they talking about? Did I still have that same smile on my face from when Jasper and I were on the ski lift to the higher mountain? I couldn't have. That happened almost twenty to thirty-five minutes ago. I couldn't still be smiling. I think they wanted something to have happen between us. They wanted me to have a reason to leave them. Because of that, I think they were seeing things because I don't believe I was smiling a certain way.

"That's what I asked. She wouldn't tell me. I figured you can get it out of her." Rosalie said.

Alice smiled. "I'm sure I can. " I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my other arm. They pulled me to our shared room. They sat me on one of the beds. Geez. They were too excited about something I probably won't even tell them. At least they let me go. "Talk. Tell us what happen." She demanded.

I shrugged. "He taught me how to snowboard." I told them.

"Come on Bella, why won't you tell us?" Rosalie whined.

I chuckled. Why was she whining? It honestly wasn't that important. Alice turned to Rosalie. "I know why she won't. Because nothing happened." She said to her. She turned back to me. "Nothing happened." She repeated.

When she said it the second time, it seem like Rosa caught what Alice was saying. "Oh, you might be right." she said, playing along.

I chuckled again. Really? Didn't they think I was a little too smart for reverse psychology? "If that's what you both believe." I said with a shrug as I tried to get off the bed. They weren't going to let me go as they both pushed me back down to where I was sitting. I should have known they wouldn't have let me go that easily.

"Okay, that didn't work." Rosalie pointed out to Alice. I nodded in agreement; know what she was talking about. She looked at me. "Can you at least tell us what base you got to?" she asked.

"Does she even understand what that means?" Alice asked.

Hey, I was right here. That was the second thing they said something like that in front of me. Could they say things like that when I wasn't in the room? "I was socially awkward, Alice, not an alien. I know what that means." I told her.

She looked at me. "Okay, so what was it. Second, did you make with him? Third, fool around behind the cabin, in the hot tub?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, it was just a kiss." I said before I knew what I was doing. I covered my mouth with both of my hands as if that was enough to make to words go back in my mouth. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them. I did, but I didn't tell them at first because what if I was looking too much in it. He could have been just doing it and not thought anything of it. He probably thought it was just something that didn't mean anything.

On the other hand, he did want to do it again and I was the one who pulled away. What if he thought I thought it was nothing? I was still a little confused about all of this between him and me so I didn't want to talk about in fear of furthering the confusion. Plus if I tell them that, they would ask what happen and I didn't want to tell them we had to stop because I couldn't breathe correctly and started my heavy breathing in the middle of it. It was embarrassing enough the first time.

It was too late. Once the last word left my mouth, their dropped open. "It was just a what?" Rosalie said.

"A kiss. It's not as good as make-out ses, but still. I knew if I aimed high enough, she would tell us." Alice gloated. I gave myself a mental hit in the head. That was why she skipped right to second base. I should have seen though that plan. I saw through the first one, why didn't I see the second one was a trick as well? "I can't believe you actually kissed him." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes before dropping my hands from my face. It was out; no use in trying to act as if it wasn't. "He kissed me." I corrected.

"What?" they both exclaimed. Rosalie smiled. "But you liked it." she assumed.

Alice laughed. "Please. Judging by the smile she was sporting, she fucking loved it." she added. They both laughed.

After a moment, Rosalie gasped, as if she just realized something. She grabbed my hands excitedly. "Izzie, that was your first kiss." She said. So that's what she realized. Did she have to grab me again? I removed my hands from hers before I nodded to confirm. Unlike Jasper, she already knew that before it happen so I wasn't too embarrassed to let her know her assumption was correct.

"Aw." Alice said as if I was a puppy that kept licking her face. Well, I wasn't until she did that.

I cover my face to try and stop the blushing. "Can we please stop talking about this? It really isn't that big of a deal." I told them

"Yes the hell it is." Rosalie said. "Bella, you had your first kiss the boy you've like for a long time, that is huge." She said as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, so go on and tell us all about it." Alice agreed as she sat on the other side of me. They took turns nudging me until I finally gave them the information they wanted. Eventually, I told them everything. From him teaching how to snowboard to me falling a few times. I told them how every time I fell he would help me up.

Then I told them about how we were on the ski lift and he asked if he may do something. Not knowing what he meant, I told them I said sure before he leaned in to kiss me. I couldn't even finish the detail of it because I started covering my face again to hide how much I was blushing. I finally skipped pass that part to the part where we had to stop because of my dumb breathing problem. They both tried to keep from laughing. Rosalie said she never heard of anything like that. I had to agree with her. It was unique. Then I made them promise not to say anything to anyone else about it. I didn't need anyone else doing what they did.

"Why did you lean away?" Rosalie asked when I told them about when he was trying to give me the second one.

I chuckled. "I was still getting over the first one." I half-lied, not wanting them to know about what Edward told me. I didn't want them to know for the same reason I didn't tell Rosalie about Edward and my deal at first. They might get involve or tell me something that will confuse me more. I decided I was going to do what they told me before and just have fun with him. No one needs to know why.

"You guys are so cute." Alice said. I chuckled. Just then, my phone rang. I reached down and pulled out my phone from the side of my boot. I thought if I keep it there, it would be a less chance of me losing it than in one of my many pockets on my snow suit. I unlocked it. I looked at the text and smiled. "Who is it?" she asked.

Rosa laughed. "As if you had to ask. What does my brother want?" she asked, knowing already who it was without me having to answer Alice's question.

I shook my head. It was nothing, really. I was just happy he was texting me. "He just asked what I was doing." I told them.

"Tell him you're having girl time." Rosa said.

"And that you'll talk to him later." Alice added. I didn't want to, but I told them fine before I told him what they told me. He didn't reply back, so I assumed he knew it meant that we couldn't talk right now; well, I wasn't "allow" to talk to him.

We talked about what would happen now between Jasper and me. I told them I didn't want to start thinking it was something when it wasn't and end up getting my feelings hurt. I reminded them that we were just going to have fun. Then Rosalie compared what was happening with me with what happened when she and Emmett started dating.

We kept talking until Emmett himself came up stairs and poked his head in our room. He said that we still had about thirty minutes before dinner was ready and asked Rosalie if she wanted some alone time in the hot tub. She looked at Alice and I. We both nodded. She left me go and hang out along with her brother, wasn't it fair that she got to do the same with her boyfriend? She told him she'll meet him there before he left to change himself.

After she left, Alice said she was going to call one of her best friends. I told her I would leave alone. She said it was fine and that she was just going to asked her what she wanted from one of the gift shops. I told her I didn't want to feel like I was intruding on her and her friend's conversation.

So I left the room and went down stairs. When I got to the living room, I saw Jasper on the couch. He was looking at the TV and flipping through channels on it. I didn't see that when I was in here before. I looked to see a cabinet door on each side of it. It must have been hidden in the cabinet. I guess that would explain it. "What are you watching?" I asked when I saw he was still just flipping through channels.

"News, news, stocks, and the shopping network." He joked.

I giggled. "Not really much on, huh?" I teased.

He chuckled before looking at me. "Not really." He moved over. "Come sit and watch 'nothing' with me." he invited. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Plus it would be the second time in one day that we will be alone. I nodded before walking over to him. He moved over a little more and made room for me. I sat next to him. "Girl time over?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sorry I couldn't talk to you." I said.

He chuckled. "It's fine. Emmett took my phone after I read your text, something about not wanting me to hold up the game, so I wouldn't have been able to talk to you either." He replied. I laughed. I wasn't surprise Emmett did that. Rosalie is always telling me how when they're together, he wants all attention on him. I wonder if he just wanted the attention on him for it to be away from me. I doubt that was the reason. I think he was just selfish with people's time. "What about you?" he asked, turning his whole body to me. I gave a confused look. He chuckled. "Why couldn't you talk to me?" he clarified.

"Oh." I said in realization. "I told you, girl talk." I reminded as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Talking to him has gotten much easier since that day he helped me with my books. However, I do wonder if the feeling of questioning when and if I was going to embarrass myself in front of him would stop.

"What were you talking about?" he asked, curiously.

I chuckled. "I don't think I'm supposes to tell you." I told him.

He chuckled back. "Probably not. But I'll tell you what Edward and I was talking about when you left if you tell me." he negotiated.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Probably not, but I want to tell you." He answered.

"Then just tell me." I told him. I wasn't interested before. I wouldn't have cared if he told me or not. Now that he said he wanted to, I wanted to know.

"I will, if you tell me." he said. That seemed only fair. I nodded. He smiled. "Okay, I'll go first then. I'll be honest, we were talking about you." He said.

"Me?" I repeated in question. He nodded. Why was everyone talking about me today? And why with Edward? Jasper was probably talking to him about me for the same reason I was talking to Alice or Rosalie about him. "What about me?" I encouraged him to go on.

"About how I like hanging out with you. And about the kiss." He said with a soft smile. When he did, his face became a very light shade of pink. It was so light, I don't think I would have noticed it if I wasn't sitting so close to him. Was he blushing? I don't think I ever seen a guy do that before. I didn't think males were capable of it.

His blush made me do the same. I gave a small and soft laugh before turning away from his eyes. "I guess it's only fair." I said softly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I told Rosa and Alice the same thing." I told him. "Is that okay?" I asked when he didn't answer right away.

On the side of my eye, I saw him give a shrug. "Like I said, I told my friend so I think it's okay if you told yours. It's not like it was unexpected." He said.

I looked at him. "Unexpected?" I repeated. What did he mean by that?

His smile dropped. "Uh…not unexpected." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, it wasn't like I asked you to come with me in some kind of scheme to do that. I was just as surprised as you were that I did it. I just meant that…" he stopped and smiled. "I wanted it to happen and I'm not too upset it did." He teased. I chuckled as I looked away. "How was it, for you know…" he stopped. He probably didn't want to say what I know he was thinking because someone might in ear shot.

I giggled as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Like I said, it was fine." I repeated. I looked at him. "Better than fine."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Something about that word." He mumbled. He looked at me. "Maybe we really should try again; you know make it _much _better than just 'fine'." He moved closer to me. He placed his hand gently on my face; so gently, it was almost like he was afraid to break me if he touched too roughly. His hand was barely on me, and I felt my heart jumping all my body, not just my chest. "You know what they say about practice." He said softly, looking at my lips. He looked at my eyes again before he leaned forward.

He was so close to my face; I could feel his breathe on me. His lips weren't even on me before I felt like my breathing starting to speed up. Maybe I didn't do it earlier because I wasn't ready for him to be that close to me again, not because of what Edward said; through that was a good excuse.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I leaned away again, making his hand come off my face. He opened his eyes and looked at me, as if to ask why I pulled away again. "I…I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's fine." He said as he dropped his hands. "It's my fault." He said as he moved back where he was. "I just thought…"

I stopped him by shaking my head. "It's not you. It's me." I told him. "I don't think I'm ready for another one that quick." I told him honestly. It was me because I didn't think I was really for that. What if the first time didn't have anything to with the thin air, but just because I wasn't ready for it. I mean it would have helped for a warning; I could have prepared myself for it more.

He nodded. "Another time, I get it." he looked at me and smiled. "But you should know that going to keep trying." He told me.

"Why?" I said, without really meaning to.

He chuckled. "Two reasons." He said holding up two fingers. "For one, I liked what happened and I want it to happen again. And two, I chase after what I want." He told me, still with that same smile.

What he wanted? Was what he want…me? I choked back my nervousness. "Are you saying all of these to ask for my permission?" I said with a small smile. I thought it was appropriate since that's what he always seem to do when it come to me and my personal space.

He chuckled. "More like warning you so you don't think I'm some kind of creep." He answered. After he said that, we just stared at each other. It was that day when he was at my house and we ran out of small talk. I didn't want to anything to be say, but if nothing happened soon, I was afraid he was going to try to kiss me again. I don't think I could lean away three times in a roll.

"Hey kids." We heard a voice a male voice. We both turned to Mr. Cullen as he walked in the living.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I greeted.

"Hi." Jasper added.

"Dinner is almost ready and Mrs. Cullen asked me to get everyone. Can you two wait in the dining room while I get everyone else?" he asked. We both nodded before getting up and walking to the dining area.

XXX

The rest of the week, I soaked in every bit of the trip. I went to town with Rosalie, Alice and Ms. Esme for the spa day Alice promised us. I don't think I could remember a time where I was so relaxed. We even went in a mud bath. I thought I was silly. I figured it was something like that was equivalent to a little kid playing in the mud, but my mind was changed once we in. The gooiness of the mud felt confronting. Then when we got out and rinsed off, my skin was so soft and smooth. Who knew mud was such a great moisturizer?

Rosalie and I went ice skating so many times; I think I can consider myself a pro now. However, I would still like to learn how to do those spins the figure skaters do in their routines. I went snowboarding with Jasper as well a few more times. After our talk, he promised not to surprise me like that again. He said he would try, but there would be more of a warning. I was happy about that. we don't need another episode.

He did try that day right before dinner, but Edward and Emmett was there and because what I told him, I leaned away again. He hasn't really tried it anymore. I was so pleased he respected what I told him.

I still stood by what I said. I don't think I was ready. But I needed to make myself ready because I really liked what he did and I did want to do it again. The only way to learn is to try it again. Like he said, I did know what practice made. It made perfect and I wanted perfection.

During the week, Emmett ever asked me to play pool with him. I was surprised he did since he wouldn't really talk to me all week, not alone anyways. There was always someone else there with us. We played one game with just the two of us. While we did, he stretched for the small talk. I was glad when Jasper and Rosalie walked in and joined us. Not just because it was my favorite twins, but also because I wouldn't have to pretend like the snow and the ice and our classes were all such stimulating and fascinating topics. At least he was trying to be friends with me. However, I think I will just be best if we were friends when Edward or Rosalie or anyone else was around.

We were there during New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. It was my first one without my parents. Starting the new year without my mother I could handle, but I did miss my dad. I called him so he could count down with us then called back for Washington's New Year. When we got to one, Jasper walked over to me. He leaned into me. I thought it was going to be one of those "tries" he warned me about. He smiled before pulling back and giving me a hug instead. It gave me an idea.

When he pulled away, I went around and hugged everyone. I even gave Ms. Esme a small one-arm hug of thanks. I would have done the same with her husband but he wasn't there. He had to leave and go back to Forks early because of a seven car pile-up. In hindsight, it might have been best I didn't. It might have been a little weird considering.

I tried to hug Edward, but when I got to him, he pulled away and said he had to call Tanya before leaving the room.

It wasn't the first time he ignored me or pulled/walked away.

The whole week, I tried to hang out with Edward, but I would never see him until a meal came. Then afterwards, when I would try to catch him and say we could go skiing or to town or something, he would just say he was already busy. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was avoiding me. But why would he be doing that? I didn't do anything to make him upset or mad at me. I know I left him that one day, but he told me to go and said we could work later. But since then, later never came. I tried not to worry about it too much as the week went on, but I couldn't help but wondered what was wrong with him.

Like all good things, the trip came to an end. I was glad. I was having so much fun, but I was really starting to miss my dad and my own bed. I was definitely missing my own bathroom and not have to wait for seven other people to use it.

But the fun lasted a little longer on the plane ride back.

"Is it a horse?" I whispered to Jasper. On the plane ride back, I got to sit between Jasper and Alice while Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us. Everyone seemed tired when we left the cabin and I was guess they were sleeping. Jasper and wasn't because I wasn't sleepy enough and he said he could never fall asleep on a plane. Because of we were playing Twenty-One Questions on his tablet to pass the time. We had to talk quietly because it was late and, once again, I'm sure most of the plane was asleep.

He chuckled before shaking his head. "Twenty-one." he answered the number of my questions before tapping the screen.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Then what is it?" I asked as I took it from him. "A unicorn? That's a horse." I told him.

"No, it not. Give it back, it's still my turn." He teased as he tried to take it back.

I laughed softly. "No way; a unicorn is technically just a horse with a horn so it's my turn." I told him as move it out of his reach.

"Yeah; technically, not actually. It's still my turn, Belle." He answered before taking it out my hand.

"You're such a cheater." I teased.

He laughed. "Don't be mad because you're fifteen points behind. Here, I'll pick something easy this time, let you catch up." He teased back.

I giggled. "Try picking something non-fictional while you're at it." I replied.

"You don't know unicorns aren't." he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Just take your undeserved turn." I told him. He chuckled before tapping on the screen again. He found what the one he wanted and said okay. Before I could ask a question, I looked up to see Edward looking at us. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" I asked softly.

Edward shook his head. "I was watching a movie on my laptop. What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're playing Twenty-One Questions. Bella keeps thinking I'm cheating." Jasper answered.

"Because he is. Do you want to play? Maybe he would will stop if someone else is watching him" I joked.

"Uh, no. you don't want me to play." Edward answered.

I gave him a confused look "Yes I do." I told him. Why would I ask if I didn't want him to join us? I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't.

I was hoping he stop upset with me for whatever reason and would actually do something with me before we landed, even if it was playing a silly game. "Come on, play with us." I invited.

Edward gave a smile. "Thanks, but you two seem to be having enough fun." He said before rolling his eyes away from us. What in the world was that about?

"Does he seem angry to you?" I asked Jasper softly so Edward wouldn't hear.

Jasper gave a shrug. "He might just be tired. You wanna keep going?" he asked.

I thought about it. If he was really tired, maybe our teasing a giggling was keeping him awake. But then I remember he said he was watching a moving. So he was keeping himself up. But what was the eye roll about? And why wouldn't he think I wanted him to join? Yeah, I like the alone time with Jasper, but we were just playing a game and it was fine.

But it might be something he's handling personally and had nothing to do with me. So I nodded to Jasper. "Then ask your first question." He said.

I chuckled. "Okay, let me think." I said.

After that, we kept playing the game until we landed. When we landed, it was well after midnight. I didn't want to risk waking up my parents so I stayed the night with Rosalie at her house. It made sense since she was the one who picked me up when we left and is going to take me back home. I didn't have a problem with it because it was a less chance that I would bump into Jasper and embarrass myself now.

Luckily, I never got a chance because the three us of went to sleep the moment we walked into the door. The next day, Rosalie woke me up around noon so she could take me home.

"You're finally home." she joked as she pulled up in my drive way. When she did, I smiled at the scent of familiarity. I had fun, but it was good to be home.

"What me to walk you to the door?" Jasper said after he turned to me. He told Rosalie he was coming to take me home to help me with my bags, but she claims she knew the real reason. I like to think I did too.

I smiled at him. "Sure." he got out from the passenger's side before opening my door in the back. Rosalie popped the truck so we could bags. He grabbed the heavier on before I could even reach of it. I wasn't surprise nor didn't see it coming. He's been doing it since he saw me by Rosalie's car the first time.

"Did you have fun this week?" he asked me as we walked to the front door.

I nodded. "I did. Expect…" I stopped, thinking about Edward and how he ignored me all week.

"Expect what?" Jasper asked. Was it okay to talk to him about this? I'm sure it was. I mean, it wasn't like I was talking about someone he didn't know or wasn't friend with. Edward was both our friend so it was okay, I'm sure.

"Something about Edward is bothering me." I admitted.

"What?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He just seemed distant all week. And then that thing that happened on plane. I don't know. I feel like he was mad at me." I told him. I didn't like it when people were mad at me, especially if I didn't know the reason. I would always try to stop it or fix it if I could. I looked at him. "You don't think he's upset about what you told him, do you?" I asked.

Jasper gave a thinking look before shaking head. "I don't think so. I mean, I don't see a reason why he would be." He said. Okay, I admit. It might have been a reach to think that, it might have even been a little vain. But what else was I supposes to think? It just seemed like he stopped talking to me after that day. I gave a sigh. The answer Jasper gave me didn't help me at all. "Like I said, he's probably just tired. I'm sure he would be fine when we go back to school next Wednesday." He said.

I hope so. I'm sure he was right. He knew him better than I did. I gave a nod.

"You might be right." I agreed. We got to my door. "Thank you for helping me." I said to him.

"Sure thing. Need me to carry them to you room?" he said with a smiled.

I gave a smile. "Is this one of your tricks?" I asked, knowing he knew what I was referring to. With that, I stopped thinking about Edward. Jasper was right. Edward would fine. He was probably just ready to come home like I was. He probably missed his girlfriend more than he thought he would.

He chuckled. "Thanks for thinking so little of me." he joked. Then he shook his head. "No, I was actually really asking just to be nice." he answered.

I gave a disbelieving smile. "Thank you, but my father is home so he can help me if I really need it." I told him.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you came." He said.

"Me too." I told him. I think it would have been another one of our moments if Rosa didn't honk the horn. We looked at her. She was signaling Jasper to hurry up. He held up his finger telling her to wait. We turned back to each other. "I have to go." He said. I gave a nod. He set my bag down before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I didn't hesitant to hug him back.

He held me longer than I thought he would. I thought it would be a quick hug and then let me go. But he kept holding me in his tight hug. I was okay with it.

It probably would have been longer if a door didn't opened. We pulled apart and looked towards my front door. My mother was standing there in the door way, giving us a look. "So nice for you finally rejoin us, Isabella." she said. Before I could say something back, she went on. "You told your father you'd only be gone a week." She said, crossing her arms.

"It was only a few extra days. I'm sorry." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. When she was done, they set on the person next to me. When they, she had her infamous smile on her face. The same one she used on Edward. "And who is this handsome young man." She said. Dang it, I totally forgot about her and how she acted around the opposite sex. In my defense, I didn't take in account of her opening the door with Jasper next to me either.

Well, there goes whatever Jasper and I were doing. There's no way he would look at me the same way after meeting my mother.

"Mom, this is Jasper." I introduced him.

"Rosalie's brother." She assumed.

I saw him nod. "Yes, ma'am."

She gave her flirty laugh. "Oh, don't call me that. You make me sound so old. You may call me Renée." she said.

"I don't think I'm very comfortable with that, ma'am." He answered. What? I looked at him in shock. He was smiling at her, but it wasn't the smile I've seen so many guys give her. He wasn't stunned like Edward. He didn't look at her like some hot girl in the mall or like she was my prettier, older sister. He looked at her like she was…like she was…a mom. Just a mom and nothing more. That was a first.

"Oh." She said, as taken back as I was. "Well, Ms. Swan is okay, too." She answered. I looked back her. I saw she was smiling, but it soften. The comment he made knocked her down. "You went on the trip as well, correct?" she asked. He nodded. "Was it fun to be away from the parents for a while?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's always nice to take a trip away from home. I had fun with Bella as well." He said.

Her eyes widen in shock. "Really? With her?" she asked as if it was so unrealistic that someone could have fun with me. I guess to her, it was.

He nodded. "She made it one of the best trips." He answered. I was glad he wasn't looking at me because I felt my face change to a more redder color because of the comment.

"Well, then it's a good thing I allow her to go." She said. I rolled my eyes. Please; my dad let me go. She was against me the whole idea. I didn't say anything because I knew she was just saying that because of Jasper.

"I'm glad you did." he answered. Rosalie honked her horned again. This time it was longer and more urgent. He looked at her then looked back at my mom. "I have to go. Rosa and I have to finish unpacking." He told her.

"Okay, tell Rosalie I said hello and thank you for bringing my daughter back safely." she said with a smile. And the award for the best woman acting like an actual caring mother goes to…

He nodded to her before turning back to me. He gave a one more hug. This one was the little one I expected the first one to be. "I'll see you at school." He said when he pulled away. He turned back to my mom. "Nice to meet you Ms. Swan." He said.

"You do, Jasper" she said before he turned around and let.

She looked back at me. "What in the world was that?" she asked when Jasper got back in the car and Rosalie drove away.

"What was what?" I said as I kicked my bags in the house because I didn't feel like picking either one of them up.

"That hug. What was that?" she asked. Why did she want to know? And why did she sound not pleased like she walked on us doing something a lot more imitate? I looked at he to see she had the face to match her voice.

"It was just a good-bye hug. I give them to Rosalie all the time." I told her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Well make sure that's all it was." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I kicked my bags by the stairs so I didn't have too far to carry them.

"Don't look too much into it. I hope you don't like him, it would be a waste of your time." she said. Oh, this should be so interesting. I turned to her and waited for her continue. "I'm just saying he's completely out of your league. It's like you haven't learned anything from being friends with Edward. You need to know who and who not to go for. We don't want you to have some kind of break down when he say he just like you as a friend and the only reason he's nice to you is because you're friends with his sister." She said.

Now she was sounding like Tanya and I didn't like that. I doubted myself once when Tanya said to me. I wasn't going to let my mother make me do it again.

"Why do you that?" I asked.

"Do what, Isabella?" she asked as if she didn't just say what she did.

"Why do you talk to me like that? You talk to me like you're a teenager, like you're my peer. I deal with enough rude teenage girls at my school. I shouldn't have to come home and deal with it from you too." I told her before I grabbed my bag with my clothes in it and walked up one step.

Before I can go further, she stopped. "You can't talk to me like that, young lady. I am your mother…"

"Then act like one." I cut her off. I looked at her and she looked dumbfounded. "Mom, I know you think you're helping me with those comments, but you're not. You do the exact opposite. I don't need a Mean Girl in the house with me. I need someone I feel I can come to who won't laugh at me or put me down or say something I would hear from Tanya and Kate. I need a mother. You might not want to be one, but you are. I just wish you would try hard to fill that role. But I guess I should just stop trying to force that information in your head. You clearly don't get it." I said before climbing the rest of the stairs.

So much for wanting to come home. Leave it to my mother to make me wish I stayed away a week or so longer.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_oh, wait btw, did you guys see the VMA's. i missed it because i forgot it came on. but if you saw it, let me know what you think. is there anything i need to see, other than Miley's performance. i honestly didnt think it was that bad. it was just when she started grinding on Robin Thicke when i was "no...that's...that's not okay. Robin, what are you doing?"but that's just my opinion. if there's anything else, let me know. whatevas_

_nothing to say, but thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. luv you guys. _

_keep Reading and Reviewing. _

_Luv & Rockets. _


	26. XXVI (Epov)

_hello people. okay, if you havent noticed; i have moved from every other day to once a week because it's taking me a little longer to write and reread now that i am at school. so...yeah..._

_sorry for grammer mistakes or whatever. _

_nothing else to say, so please enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

(Epov)

I was so ready to come home. The trip was supposed to be the last and the best. But it turned out to just fucking irritate me.

After I saw how close Jasper and Bella were at dinner, that's when the irritation took off. I made a big deal about how Bella wasn't hanging out with me, but then when she actually tried, I kept blowing off and telling her I had something else to do. I admit, I was ignoring her; not just her, Jasper too. Couldn't anyone really blame me? I was pissed. I was pissed neither of one were listening, pissed they were getting so close, pissed that I wanted someone I couldn't have, and pissed that I had to try so fucking hard to try and get something I wanted. I never had to try this hard in my life for something. I wasn't use to the challenge and for whatever reason; I couldn't stay the fuck away from it. And that pissed me off more.

I wish I could turn it off, but I couldn't.

I was fine and had calmed down when we landed and I was in my own bed in my own room that I didn't have to share with two other guys. I was doing alright. I had almost forgotten how annoyed and pissed I was at the whole thing between Jasper and Bella. But as soon as I started relaxing, Wednesday came and Alice and I had to go back to school for the second semester.

The weird thing was that it wasn't even the school part that made me mad all over again. The first week was just fine. It was when week two came and practice for the team started again. That's when my coolness was lost.

We set up for the play again. We've been running the same damn play since practice started. The ball got toss to me. I throw it. Jasper was supposes to catch it, but just like the other times he reached for it and missed it. And that's why we had to keep running the play, because of screw ups like that.

I groaned as I yanked my helmet off. "Damn it, Jasper; can you open your eyes?" I yelled at him. He gave a stances that said he was he annoyed. I walked over to him. He took off his helmet when I got close to him. I was right. He was annoyed. What the hell did he have to be annoyed for? He was the one screwing up the damn play. "Are you blind or just dumb? Your position is my receiver. Meaning…" I walked over to the ball. I picked it up before walking back over to him. "You need to catch the fucking ball." I snapped, shaking the ball for emphases.

He gave a hard sighed. "I can catch the fucking ball when your throws are so damn wild." He snapped back.

"Well try harder to get to it." I demanded, stressing every word so I can make sure he understood because apparently, understanding was something too hard for him to do today.

"Don't get pissed at me because you're not good enough to control yourself." He said before turning and walking away from me.

"What?" I snapped. That wouldn't have made me angrier before. I would have shut him up by just throwing perfectly. But I couldn't let it go. And I knew why. It was because I heard a double meaning behind it. I walked after him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to me. When I did, he was close to me. Our faces weren't any more than a foot apart. It was close enough for one of us to throw a punch at the other if we wanted to. The way I was feeling, that probably wouldn't be such a bad thing. "I am perfectly capable of controlling myself. My throws are excellent. It's the rest of my fucking offensive line that is sucking today. Especially, my goddam receiver." I yelled at him.

He sighed hard before turning his face away from mine. "You need to get out my face." He warned.

Was that a threat? I don't know who he thought he was, but he wasn't going to threaten me like that. Especially not in front of the rest of the team. "And if I don't?" I replied. "If you feel tough, make a move." I challenged, as I gave him a push in the shoulder. He took a step back.

He looked at me with eyes that had a mixture of frustration, anger, and annoyance all at once. "I don't know if you forgot, but I'm not one of these damn underclassmen you think you can push around. So I repeat." He stopped and pushed me away and created a bigger space between us. "You need to get out of my face." He repeated.

Did he just push me? Okay, he wanted to challenge me; challenged accepted.

I threw my helmet and the ball to the ground. I walk towards him, ready to give him that punch in the fucking face I was longing for. Maybe I'll feel better when I do. I got stopped by Emmett. "Whoa you two." He said as he had me back. "You both need to chill." He said before pushing me back. He looked at me. "Look, Edward, we're been running this plan all afternoon. We're all hot and tired. Maybe we need a small break."

Normally I would agree. I mean, it seems like the more we run and the more it got mess up. And for some reason, the more I got pissed about it. And what was worst, it wasn't always Jasper fault, but he always got the feedback. Again, I knew why. It was the same reason I got so mad because of his comment about not controlling myself. "Screw that." I snapped pushing Emmett away me. "We're going to keep running this damn play until we get it right." I said, aiming it at Jasper.

Emmett sighed. "Coach." He said looking towards the off field. "Can you please talk to your captain?" he said.

We all look at him for his answer. He shrugged. "We do need to get this right for the playoffs." He answered.

I turned back to the players. "Right. Now all of you; get back in fucking position." I snapped before going to back to pick up the ball and my helmet from the ground. The team followed my instructions and set up so we could run the play again.

We set up like the last few times. The ball was thrown to me. I threw to Jasper again. This time, the shot was too long. Jasper gave up because he knew it was going out of bounce.

Again, I groaned and yanked off my helmet. "Damn it, Jasper!" I yelled again. I walked over to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped when I got to him.

He took his helmet of and looked at me. "Look, I don't have elastic in my fucking arms. Maybe if you actually threw it _at _me, I could catch it." he snapped back.

That was the second time he talked about my throw. Okay, I'll admit. Maybe that one might have been a tad on the long side. But still… I was the damn captain. If I wanted to throw the damn ball a fucking mile, he needs to put a damn rocket on his shoes and get to it. Maybe he just needed a reminder. "Fine, take ten." I said.

"Finally." He sighed.

I stopped him when I saw he was walking to the bench. "I didn't mean ten minutes. I meant ten laps around the field." I told him.

He turned to me. "What?" He replied.

"Maybe you just need to get some air to your head to grasp the concept of catching. Ten laps will help." I told him.

He looked at me like I just grew an extra head. "You have fucking lost your mind." He said like he just realized something important. "I'm not running ten damn laps around the football field because you're on a fucking power trip." He replied to me.

'Then I'll just bench for the game." I threaten. I was shocked at myself. I was never the one to say something like that to someone, especially not one of my main players. He was right; I was on a power trip. I was mad about him and Bella and I was taken it out on him and the rest of the team. It wasn't their fault. Well, it was Jasper's. But I still should be bring my personal problems to practice. I would make anyone who did that sit out for practice because it could get dangerous when things get too personal. But I couldn't stop.

But at least, when I snap here, someone would listen to me. Well, that's what I thought until Jasper started walking away from me.

"Then bench me you egotistical, power-crazed jackass." He snapped before walking to the bench where our bags were. He snatched his before walking towards the locker rooms.

"Hale; where are you going?" coach called after him.

Jasper turned to us. "I'm doing what the hell we all should have done forty-five minutes ago. I'm going home." he said before turning and walking away from the field.

Coach sighed hard. "Good job, Captain Cullen." He said to me.

"Yeah, Edward now we have to take a break."

"No!" I yelled. I wasn't going to let this go that easily. "When I said we were running this damn play until we get it right, that what the hell I meant. Now get back in position." I snapped.

"We can't without a receiver." One of the players said.

He was right. I couldn't throw to the air. Then again, maybe the air would be able to catch it better than Jasper today. Nevertheless, I needed someone to throw the ball to if we were going to get this right.

I looked to the benches. "Laurent!" I called to one of the back-up players. He was the backup for Jasper like James was the backup for me. They had to be here to look at the plays for times like this. He looked at me. "Get in." I demanded. He jumped up and ran to the field. Finally, someone was listening to me. I turned to everyone else. "Anyone else has a problem?" I asked. Everyone sighed before shaking their head. "Good. Now back in fucking position." I ordered before going to grab my helmet.

XXX

After we ran the play incorrectly three more times, I realized it wasn't Jasper's fault. He was right. Every time I threw the ball, it goes too far or moves in the air like a drunk driver moves on the road. I was having a hard time controlling my throws. It wasn't getting better so I decided to end practice for the day.

When I was leaving the locker room to go to my car, coach stopped me. He said he didn't have a problem with me running the team into the ground at practice. Our play-off game, the last one before the championship game, was on Saturday and he said we needed to be perfect so he would have probably done the same thing.

But he did have a problem with how I talked to them. He reminded me that it wasn't the "Edward Show" and I needed them just as much as they needed me. Because of that, we couldn't afford the team being pissed at me days before our major game. I needed to be a captain not a dictator. I knew what he was saying. I needed to easy up and control my feelings. More importantly, I need to apologize to the team, especially Jasper.

I would have done it the next day, but it a little hard. Considering Jasper didn't talk to me at all the next day.

In the three periods we had together, he didn't say anything. Even at lunch, he acted like I wasn't there. I know he couldn't have still been mad because I went off like I did at practice. He must have just been giving me space. That's what I wanted to believe. He could not have been that pissed at me for that.

I decided to let him feel that way and be all upset with me for the day. It wouldn't hurt anyone or anything.

That's what I thought until Jasper didn't come to practice after school. When we had to use Laurent again for the plays, coach reminded me of what he said and what I needed to do to get on everyone's good side. I already said my sorries to the team, but we needed a full and perfect team.

When I saw him at his locker, I was going to tell him we needed him. I got stopped. And it wasn't just because of my pride. "Edward." I heard someone call me. I looked to see Tanya walking towards me. She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Right, she was my girlfriend. Because what's going on between me, Bella and Jasper, I kind of forget I was still dating Tanya until it was beneficial for me to remember. "I've been looking for you." She said.

"So you're talking to me again?" I asked. Jasper wasn't the one giving me the silence treatment. I was getting from Tanya too because of what happened before break.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm so over that. I haven't been talking to you because I was planning something and I didn't want the chance of it being ruined." She explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. What was this girl going on about now?

She gave one of her famous evil smile. "Look for yourself." She said, nodding towards something. That wasn't a damn answer. I was going tell her it wasn't and I wanted a real one until she sighed. "Just look Edward." She demanded before turning my head back toward Jasper's locker.

When she did, I still didn't understand what I was looking at. That was until I saw someone walking towards him.

It was a girl. The girl with long jet black hair and the skin with an olive tint. She was wearing one of her outfits she was known for. Today, she had on a short sleeve button-up shirt with only one or two button done with all the other ones undone. The one or two buttons were in the middle so her stomach and all kinds of cleavage was exposed. She had on a skirt so short; it might as well have been a belt. It wasn't a surprise she was dressed like that. She always does. What was surprise was how she didn't get sent home like every other day.

She was Maria Normad. She was easiest one of, if not the hottest and popular girls in the whole school. She wasn't a cheerleader, but the only girl that everyone knew. Or should I say, every guy knew?

She wasn't popular like Tanya was or like I was, she was popular for something totally different. Let's just say, Tanya had her few share of guys before me, but her little flings were nothing compared to Maria.

When Bella was telling me her mother's story, I think Maria would have been a better comparison. She had a tongue ring and a tattoo on her lower back. She wasn't afraid of showing off the tattoo and knew how to use the tongue ring; from what I heard. Her specialty was "riding the untrained horses", if that made sense. I even heard some of the freshman call her the "Man-Maker". I almost hate to say that she was the one I…"practice with" before getting with Tanya. And the reason why I wasn't like Emmett or Jasper and I've done it with two people instead of just one.

I hate to think of that because with all that shit aside, her being hot and her being the thing any and every guy has gotten. Aside from it all and more, she was also Jasper's ex-girlfriend.

He had a few very short term girlfriends that lasted no longer than a week or so. Maria was the only girl he cared about. They started dating the summer between freshman and sophomore year and a few months in the beginning of sophomore year. He said he never loved her, but he did care for her a lot. He said she had him so tightly wrapped around her finger, he would have done anything for her. She was even supposes to come with us on the trip, that was until he found out about the kind of company she gave other guys. When he asked her about it and she didn't deny it, he broke up with her after Thanksgiving break and before he even got her kind of "company". And that's why he only had sex once.

I would say that was good thing. Besides the fact that every guy probably had a turn at her or will soon; who wants to tap a girl your best friend already did. Though I never told him I did, but it still would have been weird.

The question is, however, why was she talking to him now. They haven't really spoken since then, so why now.

I saw Maria tap Jasper's shoulder. When she did, Jasper turned to her. I saw his face changed all the way from where I was standing. She smiled. I wondered what he was thinking. I saw her flirting and touching his arm. Why did Tanya want me to see this?

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Maris misses Jasper." She said. I looked at her for the truth, know that wasn't it. She chuckled. "Okay, that might not be entirely true." she said. No shit, tell me something I didn't know already. "I asked her to act like it to help me with something." she said. I gave a look. If she was going to start that damn thing Alice did, I was going to walk away from her. She gave a smile. "I hear, our new friend 'Bella' has a little thing for our Jasper."

I should have known this had something to do with Bella. I honestly forgot about Tanya's thing with Bella. I guess it was too much for Tanya to do so also. But…"What does that have to do with Maria?" I asked.

Tanya chuckled. "Well, when I brought it up to Maria, she agreed with me that 'Bella' is still lame Isabella and there was no way she would let him date her. So she agreed to help me. She's talking to him and going to use her charm on him and I'm going to tell people her and Jasper are dating again." Tanya answered.

I looked back at Jasper and Maria. When I did, I saw Jasper moving her hand off his arm. He gave a shrug with a slight head shake. It didn't look like they were any closer to being back together to me. I turned back to my girlfriend. "You really think that will happen?" I asked her.

She turned to the two across from us. She turned back to me and shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She said.

"But..."

She sighed hard. "Damn it Edward, don't you get it? I'm going to lie. It's called a rumor. All I have to do is say I saw them together and everyone else will do the work for me." She said.

When she said that, I finally got what she was saying. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. She was going to say she saw Jasper with Maria. And because everyone know their history or know who she was, they will think one thing or the other. Then when it got to Bella, she would think the same thing or know she couldn't compare to Maria and think Jasper would stop talking to her, therefore stop talking to him and maybe even go back to old Isabella.

"That will hurt her." I mumbled.

Tanya shrugged. "I'm really just hoping for embarrass her and remind her she has no shot with someone like Jasper, but her feeling being hurt might be a nice topping." She said.

I looked at her. That was wrong. I thought what Tanya did before was cruel, but this was off the charts. I mean I didn't want them together just as much as Tanya, but I want Bella to get her from it. It would be a very shallow and empty victory, that is if she trusts me, Alice or Rosalie enough to talk to any of us ever again. Okay, I will be honest, I didn't give a damn about not talking to Alice or Rosalie, but I did care is she didn't talk to me.

I was going to tell Tanya the same thing I told her at the party. I never got the chance because something else caught her attention. "And there's my first little helper." She said. "Jessica!" she called. Jessica turned to the voice. Tanya smiled. "I want to talk to you." She said to her before looking at me. "See ya, baby." She said before kissing my cheek and going over to Jessica, I'm sure she was telling her all about what she just saw.

I turned back to Jasper's locker. Maria was still there. She gave him a piece of paper. I saw him sigh before nodding. She smiled before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Before she pulled away, I saw her lips move as she said something that she made sure no one else heard. I didn't know what she said, but whatever it was, it froze Jasper. She said bye before walking away from him. He looked at the paper before stuffing it in his back pocket.

It was a mean thing to do, but maybe Tanya's plan wasn't so silly. Maybe Maria still had her hooks in Jasper; they were just buried so deep he didn't know until now. I should go over there and see. That way if he was thinking about going back there, I could tell Bella before she heard the rumors. She would thank me, and hell, I might even be considered her good guy. It would totally make her attention be on me. And if she sees someone beside Jasper is willing to give her that kind of attention, she will not even think about changing back.

I think it might be time to talk to Jasper.

I walked over to him as he was looking for something in his locker. "Hey dude." I said as I leaned next to him.

"Came over to yell at me some more." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

I gave a smile. "Sorry about practice. I was stressing over something and taking out on the team. I told everyone else and you would have heard this before now if you came to practice." I told him.

"No point if I'm being benched for a game I worked just as hard for, right?" he said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes. He was making this harder. "Shut up. You know you're not being benched. Coach won't allow it. The team needs you." I gave a cough because what I was about to say next was going to be hard. "I need you. I can't win without you." I told him before coughing again. I felt like that choked me for a moment. I don't like telling people I need them. He looked at me. "I'm sorry." I said again.

He chuckled. I gave a confused look. "Who the hell are you? You look like my best friend Edward Cullen, because he would never say something like that." he joked.

I rolled my eyes again, this time he saw it. He was feeling better. "Shut the hell up." I snapped.

He laughed. "Don't be that way, I thought you were sorry." He concluded.

"You know, we don't need you that bad." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Get your head out your ass, bro." he said, closing his locker door. He turned to me. "And stop with all the damn 'I'm sorry's and 'I need you's. You make it sound like we're dating. Just stop treating me like your damn sidekick and we'll be fine." He said.

"Deal." I told him.

"And I didn't come to practice yesterday because my dad was in the hospital. He was painting a wall or something and fell and broke his arm. He's fine, but my mom wanted me and Rosalie there, just in case." He explained.

I nodded. "Well, tell your dad I said I'm glad he's okay." I said.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah; sure thing." He said before he started walking away.

Now that was out the way, it was time for the real reason I walked over him. I caught up to him. "So, I saw you talking to Maria just now." I said, trying to be causal. He shrugged. "So what was that about?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know. She came over to me and started saying how she missed me and that two years were long enough for us to be apart. She said she wanted to hang out Sunday." He answered.

"Sunday?" I asked.

He nodded. "She knows we have a game Saturday." He answered.

"She sounds like she's miss you. Maybe you should hang out with her? You know what being alone will mean." I hinted, nudging him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that she has a space in her busy schedule of going down and hooking up to finally make time for me." he said in his same bitter tone as before.

"You don't think she wants you back?" I asked.

He sighed hard. "She's blowing nothing but smoke. She's just saying that stuff because she's bored." He said.

"So that means you won't be back with her." I concluded.

"Please dude." He stopped and turned to me. "You know what she did to me. I know she had me tightly, and it took a lot for me to break from her. When I did, I told myself I won't be going back. I can't let her do that to me again." So much for the plan, Tanya. I should have known it wouldn't have worked.

But then I remember what she said, about she was going to tell everyone everything anyways. Maybe I'll just help so she doesn't look like a liar. I was being helpful again. "Well, maybe she's changed. I mean you took her number for a reason, right?" I said.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I highly doubt that. I took it to be nice. No matter how much I try to hate her, I can't be rude. It's just not in me" He answered.

"Right." I sighed. Damn, was this guy human? Who could not be mean to an ex who hurt him as back as she did?

"Anyways, I'm hanging out with Bella." He added.

"But you two aren't even dating." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I know, but we're still hanging out; I told you, we're having fun. And besides, I've never been the whole 'consider options' type. I like to focus on one girl at a time; give them as much attention as I can." He answered. He looked at his watch. "I have to go. We're doing some readings in class today and if I'm the last one there, I have to start. See ya in History." He said before leaving.

After fourth period, the school was buzzing. There were whispers and mumbles all over the place. I think I knew the reason why, but I was in denial that Tanya was that powerful and worked that quickly. I mean, she just started it two periods ago. The girl was good, I'll give her that. Now if only she could use that power for good things and instead of evil like she was doing today.

"That's weird." I heard Jasper mumbled. I looked up and saw him walking towards me while he looked at his phone.

"What is?" I asked as I flipped through a notebook to make to make sure it was the one I needed for my last class before lunch.

"I texted Bella when started to see if she wanted to eat off campus today, and she hasn't text me back." he said.

"Maybe she didn't get it." I answered.

"I thought so too; so I texted Emmett and he replied back. So it's not my phone. Maybe it's hers?" he said. I shrugged in response. I didn't know why she wasn't texting him back. Maybe she had it off or something. Or maybe she did hear something. He leaned against a locker next to me.

"Hey Jasper, I hear the football won't be the only thing you'll catching this weekend." A girl said to him as she walked passed with her friend.

"Huh?" he replied.

Her friend giggled. "But I bet the ball would be cleaner." She added. The two girls giggled as they walked away. Now there was no denying it. Tanya did work that fast and her rumor did spread that quick. Damn, does any news get spread that fast, or just bullshit rumors.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him to see if he knew what the comments were about and was going on.

"I have no idea; crap like that has been happening all day. There have been random guys coming up and high fiving me. And girls have been saying stuff like that." he answered. He looked at me. "Do you know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe people heard about your thing with Bella over break." I suggested. I knew that wasn't the answer, but I was thinking if he thought Bella did this, he would stop talking to her. I know I was reaching a little bit, but I didn't know what else to do or say.

Jasper shook his head. "No. your sister wouldn't wait two weeks to spread that." he answered. He was right. If Alice did spread this, it would have been all over the school the first day back. "And all this just started today." He stopped and thought. "What was different about to day?" he thought to himself. I looked at him, waiting for him to get it. Then he got it. "Damn it." he groaned.

"What?" I asked; already knowing that he did.

"Maria. Someone must have seen her talking to me." he shook his head. "This isn't good." He mumbled.

"Why; you know you and her aren't doing anything. Why the hell does it matter what others think?" I asked.

"It doesn't. It matters what Bella think. What if she heard and believes it?" he said. Then that sucks for you. I didn't want to say it, but if she heard and was hurt, this might be good. She might need a shoulder of a "friend" and I can't help it if I just happen to be there. If she was hurt, I would make her feel better. I didn't say that or anything out loud as I shrugged. "I need to talk her."

I looked over his shoulder. And speak of the damn devil. There she was walking with her friend. I almost wanted to smile. There was no way he would be able to talk himself out of this.

I didn't because of what I saw. She had head down and holding it there as she tried to speed walk through the halls. "Here's your chance." I nodded behind him.

He looked. "Belle." He called to her. She didn't listen or show any sign that she heard him. She kept walking. She was about to walk pass us when he stepped in front of her. Because her head was down, she didn't see him and rammed right into him. He caught her on her arms to keep her from falling back. She looked up. When she did, she looked like she had water in her eyes. Like she just wiped her eyes to make room for more. Did it really hurt that much to hear the guy you like is hooking up with his ex-girlfriend? Liked, no. loved, yes. "Whoa, Speed Racer." He joked lightly. I bet he was trying to make her laugh. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She wiped under her eyes, careful not to mess up her make-up, and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just…kinda been a hard day." She replied.

"Jasper, maybe you should leave her alone." Rosalie said.

He looked at his sister then back at Bella. "Did you get my text?" he asked her, ignoring his sister. Bella nodded again. "So, what do you think? Maybe just you and I can have lunch somewhere and talk." He suggested.

She sighed. "I'm…I'm actually not eating lunch today. I need to study for something." she mumbled before looking away.

Jasper sighed in return. "Belle, I…" he started, but didn't get to finish.

"Who would you pick?" we all heard Eric.

We looked to see him walking pass with Mike. "Duh, Maria. At least you know what you're getting with her and not just some damn tease. He have to be crazy not to. I mean, it's like why would you want the new cat that doesn't even know how to use the litter box, when you have the pretty and experienced one you already had rubbing against your leg." Mike replied. Him and Eric laughed. Bella sighed hard and bowed her head more before wiping her eyes again. That's when I was realized, she was getting comments like that, just like Jasper.

I found myself getting mad and defensive. This time I had a reason. These losers were talking about her like she wasn't right there.

I was going to say something, but Rosalie beat me to the punch. She stepped in front for them. "Hey. I suggest you stop." She warned.

They looked at her then at Bella and Jasper. They both laughed. They turned back to Rosalie. "What are you going to do if we don't?" Mike said. Leave it to him to reply with something like that.

She gave a dark chuckle. "I will tell my boyfriend. You know my boyfriend, Emmett. His about six feet on a bad day and bigger than both of you soaking wet and combined. Bottom line, he does whatever I want. If I said I him to break your neck." She pointed at Mike. "While your head is up his ass." She said as she pointed to Eric. "Then…"she gave a shrug. "You know." She told them. "Get it?" she asked.

Their faces turned a pale white. It has to be great to have a friend who's dating one of the most scariest guys in school. "Got it." they both said in unison.

"Now beat it." she ordered. They nodded before walking around her. "And tell everyone that goes for them." she called after them before standing next to Bella.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Any time." Rosalie said.

"Bella, I'm so-" Jasper started.

Bella stopped him by shaking her head. "Jasper, stop please." She shrugged his hands off her. She looked at him. "It's okay. I think…that... maybe…" she stopped and sighed hard. She looked away. "Maybe we shouldn't hang out for a while. I have to get to class." She said softly before walking away from him.

"Bella." He called after her.

"Just leave me alone for the rest of the day, please." She said not looking back.

Jasper looked at Rosalie. "You know I'm not hooking up with anyone, right?" he said. His sister shrugged. He groaned. "Come on, Rosa. You of all people know what Maria put me through. Why would I go back to that?" he asked, frustrated.

"I know. But I also know the hold she had on you." She replied.

"Which I cut off." he told her. "I need to tell Bella."

"Jasper. Seriously, just leave her alone for the day. You're not the only one getting harassed today. She's not as strong as you or me. Just give her some time." she told her brother before walking in the same the direction of Bella.

At practice, I thought Jasper would be distracted and not work as hard as he needed to. I hated to say I was right. I would have love to chew him out and rip him a new one, because now wasn't the time for him to let something distract him. I didn't because I knew it wouldn't help anything.

In fact, if it was me, I would have been the same way. I was the captain, so I could get away with it. But, still. I needed a strong team and this wasn't doing it. I just called off practice and told them we will pick up tomorrow morning and practice would have to be twice as long for the next two days.

When I was walking to my car, I saw Jasper looking at his phone as he walked to his. I walked over to him. I heard him sigh when I got next to him. "Let me guess, she still not answering?" I asked, knowing why he was so distracted. He shook his head as he put his phone in his pocket. "She'll get over it." I said.

"I don't know. She seemed really upset today. And it's not because of me. I think I could handle it if it was because of me. But it was because of everyone else. You heard the comment that jackass said to her. That's what I was trying to avoid." He said.

I couldn't take this. I knew I wanted her for me and I knew I could use this to work for me. But I couldn't. It wasn't because I thought I would feel sorry about what I was thinking about doing. I didn't. All's fair in love – well, interest – and war, right?

It was just I wanted Bella to stop hurting. I wanted tools and jackasses like Mike to stop harassing her. She didn't deserve it. And if that meant her and Jasper being better, I didn't want, but I guess will have to take it.

I sighed hard before I pulled my phone out and handed it out to him. "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at my phone.

"She won't answer you if you call from your phone. So just call her from mine." I told him. He looked at my phone before looking at me again. He was hesitant. I wish he wouldn't. It would just give me time to change my damn mind.

I sighed hard as I unlocked it and dialed pressed on Bella's number. It rang and rang until she picked up.

"Hello?" she said in a question. I knew why because I wasn't the one call someone. I only texted. Calling someone seemed like too much time wasted for not enough pay off. I grabbed his hand before placing the phone it. "Just talk to the girl." I told him.

He took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey, Belle. Don't hang up. Listen. I'm sorry about what happen. I'm not hooking up with my ex-girlfriend. I don't even know how that rumor got started…" he stopped. I guess she was talking. "I took her number to be nice. Be honest, I threw it away as soon as I got in my classroom…." He stopped again. "I know we're not dating, but I still like hanging out with you." He stopped. "It's not about me. I don't care what people think of me. I care what they think of you. I don't want people saying those things to you and if I have to go over the PA system tomorrow, I will. I just…" he stopped and sighed. "I don't want you to go through hell because of me. So if you think we should not be seen together for a while, then I guess it will just have to be okay with me." he stopped talking and started listening to her. I don't know what she was telling him, but he was nodding. Then he stopped and smiled. "Uh…okay. I'll talk to you later? Cool, bye." He said before he hung up.

"You guys sound like you fucking married." I said, annoyed as I snatched my phone back. I think I regret what I just did. If it wasn't for my damn conscience, I wouldn't have done it. Why the hell do I have to be fucking bothered with their crap so one of them wouldn't be hurt anymore. Right, because I have to fucking care about her.

He chuckled. "You sound jealous."

I rolled my eyes away from him. He would never know how much that was true. And have him rub it in my face that he has something we both wanted; please. I would be damned before I let that happen. "What the hell do I have to be jealous for?" I asked. I walked away from him.

He chuckled again as he followed me. "I don't know, you tell me." he joked.

Okay, he was starting to piss me off. Since he didn't have his feeling all hurt anymore… I stopped and turned to him. "Why don't you stop worrying about me and start worry about where the hell your spot is?" I snapped.

I thought he would snap back. He proved me wrong by just laughing. "Is that why you did that? To help me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. It had nothing to do with him. No, I did it so Bella wouldn't be so upset. I would have punched Mike in the face if Rosalie didn't step in before me. I won't tell him that. It's best to let him think what he wants. Hopefully I will be done with all the damn drama if I do. "Yeah; to help your damn game. We can't have you all teary eyed and country music come Saturday." I answered.

"Teary eyed, no. country music, probably." He joked with a shrug. He didn't have to tell me that. I knew him. I've rode in the car with him. He blasts and sings along to the great sounds of whiskey drinkin' and tobacco chewin' of the south like it's the best thing. And that is on his damn good days. I would hate to hear the whining of the south as well. "Anyways, I'm glad you did that. She said she wasn't even made at me; just embarrassed by the situation. I can't say I blame her." he said.

"Great. Now let's stop talking about." I said. I didn't want to hear about this anymore. Tanya's plan failed, what the hell else is new? That shit will blow over when people see him with Bella and not with Maria. Therefore, there was no point in stretching this out anymore.

"There that jealously again." he joked.

I rolled my eyes away from. "Damn, you're a fucking tool." I said as I snapped as I walked away again.

"I'm a tool?" he asked as he followed me.

"An annoying one." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "You're the one who won't admit that he did something to help his friend and not just to help himself." he stepped in front of me to stop me. "Why don't you just admit you did a nice, selfless thing?" he asked. Because I didn't. Nothing I did was because I was being selfless. I was starting to think it was one of my very few flaws. "Anyways, thanks. And by the way, it will not kill you if you did admit you did what you did to be a good friend. You know, you might like it so much, you might do it again."

"Not likely. I have to go." I said before walking to my car.

XXX

It has been one hell of a week. If that whole thing with Jasper, Bella and Tanya, didn't fucking wear me out, but I had to deal with Tanya being pissed that her stupid plan didn't work. She was dropping rude comments to Bella and trying to convince Jasper to think otherwise all week. Then I had to act as if it didn't bother me when Jasper gave Bella a hug or called her that stupid nickname. It wasn't even cleaver. It was just her name without the "a".

And that was just the social part of my school life. Because of the long ass practices all week, I never got the chance to meet up with Bella so I had to work and complete my Spanish paper by myself. And that was another fucking thing. We lost three perfectly good days because he was being all Heartbreak Hotel all fucking week. But after two days of hard work, we were finally perfect enough for the game on Saturday. If we win, it wouldn't be anything too short of a damn miracle.

But it was Friday and I was at Bella's house as she helped me with my math for a test I had on Monday.

I groaned as I toss my book off my lap. "I fucking hate this. I'm not going to get it." I said angrily. I had a hard week and not understanding math wasn't helping me.

"Yes you will." She said.

"Stop saying that." I snapped as I covered my face with my hands. She's been saying that since I got. It wasn't helping me out. More like stressing me out more. "I'm not going to get it and I'm going to fail."

"Way to be positive." She mumbled.

I looked at her with a glare. "Bella…" I warned through my teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, okay. I just don't understand why you're being so negative all of a sudden. You were doing fine before now."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I sighed. "I'm just stressed." I said rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"I understand. Just calm down and stop snapping at me because that's not going to solve anything." she grabbed my book and placed it on her lap. "Maybe we should look at it a different way." She said.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I guess we can try to find another way to do it, but get the right answer. Let's try another problem. And I'll try to find another way to explain it." she suggested before handing me the book again. When she did, I picked one of the easier looking problems. I showed it to her. She nodded before writing it down. "What do you first?" she asked.

"Uh…replace all the x's with x plus two." I said.

"Right. okay, after you do that, let's try grouping instead of solving all at once." She suggested.

"Grouping?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Break the problem apart. Take it bit by bit." She said. I gave a nod. I guess I should try anything. When I did, I followed her instructions as she said them. I followed them as perfectly as I could. "Okay, what did you get?" she asked after I wrote the last thing she said. I showed her the paper. She looked at it before looking at me and smiling. "You got it." she said proudly.

"Really?"

She nodded. "You got the right answer." She held her hand up. I gave a smile as I hit it with mine giving her a high five. "I told you breaking the problem up would work better. Just do that for your test." She said as she handed the notebook back to me.

"Thanks. And I really am sorry about snapping at you and that we haven't really talked or hung out since the break." I said.

She shrugged. "I know you're stressed because of the big game tomorrow." She said.

"So is the whole team. But I think we got it." I said.

She nodded. "That's good."

Before I could stop, I said something that I was sure she didn't want to talk about. "Speaking of the team. You and Jasper are close again." I pointed out. I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to see if they were really getting closer again, or not. I mean, I did see them hug in the hall, but she hugs Alice and Rosalie all the time. She even hugs me sometimes; it was nothing, right.

"I guess." She said.

"So you're not mad at him again more?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I never was really mad at him." she said. Really, because she seemed really upset when he stopped her in that hall that day.

"You weren't?" I asked. She shook her head. "You looked like you're crying." I told her, referring to the day in the hall.

"You saw that?" she asked. I didn't say anything or make a motion because I knew she already knew the answer. She sighed as she flipped her hair out of her face. "I wasn't mad at anyone. It was more like I was embarrassed. I didn't even know what was happening at first. Tanya said something about Jasper finally coming to his sense. I thought she was just saying something to upset me. And then Rosalie came to me and told me she heard Jasper getting back with his ex-girlfriend." She sighed.

"Then everyone kept saying how he was picking the better choice and that he shouldn't want someone he just started hanging out with over someone he already knew and who knew all the right things to do. I knew I couldn't beat with that. I thought I had some confidence, but when people started to talk about me like they did and the thoughts, it all became too much for me. I felt myself going back in my shell."

I was confused. Not about why she was upset. I understood that just fine. But about why she told Jasper what she did. "Why did you tell him you didn't what to hang out anymore?" I asked.

"I told him because I thought he would say something like that to me. I knew it would hurt me if everything I heard was true. So, I wanted to say it to him before he did to me so I wouldn't face anymore embarrassment. But I wasn't mad at him." She explained.

"Oh." I replied, not knowing what else to say. "So you two are fine now?" I asked. She nodded. "And at school?" I said.

"Well, ever since Rosalie's threaten Mike and Eric, the teasing lightened a little. It will get better." she said.

"You need me to handle some of them for you?" I half joked. She chuckled. She heard joking, but I was serious. I didn't want people to talk about her because they had nothing to talk about. I'll stop them by gladly hitting someone in the face for her.

"Sweet of you, but no. People have already stopped talking about it. So it's fine." She said. "Uh, if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She said.

I understood. "Okay, how about we try another problem? I don't think I fully get it." I said to get her mind off it. If it also got her mind off Jasper as well, then hey, that was a damn plus.

She nodded. She looked at my book and picked another problem. When she did, we worked on the problem like we worked on the last one with me plugging in and breaking down again. She walked me through it like the last one. Then we were done with that one. She held her hand out for the notebook. I handed it to her.

But before she could check it, she got stopped. We heard her mother give a scream. I wondered what happened for her to scream like that. Bella rolled her eyes. I guess she wasn't that worried. That might be something that always happened. Bella might be used to her mother doing things like that and thought she was being dramatic.

"What was that?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably something stupid" she answered before looking at the paper.

"Isabella!" her mom called her before she could finish looking at the problem.

"Goodness." Bella sighed hard. "What, mom?" she called back.

"Come down here please, I have something to show you." Her mom called back.

"Whatever it is, it can wait; I'm busy." Bella said. I think she just wasn't interested in whatever her mother was screaming about.

"Uh, I don't think it can."

Bella gave a huff. "What is it?" she yelled in irritation.

"It's more like whom. Come down here, this person really want to see you."

Bella groaned, rolling her eyes. "Who is it?" she said, humoring her mother.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass can come see?" I heard a deep male voice. It was close. Closer than her mother's. She heard it too. When she did, she looked up from the notebook and frozen. I looked over her shoulder to see him standing in the doorway.

She turned to him and gasped.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_nothing to say, but if anyone watches PLL. i want to talk to you..._

_everyone else, thx for all the review, favs and alerts. oh, btw; i just realized, we are almost at 150, meaning, we're almost at 200. that's pretty cool and more than APL. so, yeah... i love you all. _

_Luv & Rockets. _


	27. XXVII (Bpov)

_Hey guys. i am updating now and tomorrow. yes, i will be updating twice in a roll. want to know why i'm updating. because it's my BIRTHDAY! yes, i am nineteen today and i wanted o give you guys a gift of my own. for anyone who care, i had a great day with my fam and i am going back to school tomorrow. _

_anyways__, enjoy. _

_sorry, for the mistakes. i wanted to get this up before midnight so it will be for my birthday. _

* * *

**Chapter XXVII**

(Bpov)

After a week of fun and excitement, the last two weeks weren't ones I would put under the same category.

When I got home, all my mom and I did were fight. She kept saying how I was selfish and spoiled and how I didn't appreciate her. She clearly didn't hear what I said when I came home. She heard what she wanted to hear and not what I was saying. I was telling her she wasn't acting like the mom I thought I needed. But what she heard was that I thought she wasn't a good mom. Like I said, she heard what she wanted to. Whatever.

I thought it would be better when I got to school, but it wasn't. For the first day or two, I didn't see Jasper. I didn't get a chance to talk to him about my mom and ask how was he so unaffected by her. I thought it would be nice to get his thoughts on it. I did talk to Edward, but only when he came over on Monday so I could help him with his paper. Once again, the only time we hung out was because of his work. He didn't say anything about the ski trip; granted he was only there for an hour or two because his extra-long practice ran into the session, but still. I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. I decided to be over it.

Then Wednesday came. It started off as a normal day. Then as the day went on, it got weird. Girls were giving me those "I feel sorry for her" and "Don't feel bad" looks. Then guys were looking at me and chuckling. I even heard a few guys go, "Yeah, I would trade up too", whatever that means.

Then after we split ways to go to our lockers, Rosalie came back to me and told me. All I had to hear was Jasper's name and the name of his ex-girlfriend, Maria. The only girl in the whole school I generally despised.

In simple, the girl was a Hispanic version of sixteen to eighteen year old Renée; expect, she was probably a little safer than my mom. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't date Jasper in addition to that. I wasn't jealous she dated him; well I would never say that out loud. The thing that made me dislike her so much is that Rosalie told me how much he cared for Maria. She never said he loved her, but I could understand what she meant. I don't know if she was just saying that or really meant it, but it made me feel better. But that was besides the point. When Jasper dated Maria and she hurt him, she didn't even care that she did. I just never understood how someone cannot care the way she did, especially about someone like Jasper.

When Rosalie told me there was something going around the school saying he and Maria were dating again; or at least hooking up, I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I knew I didn't like the sound of either of them. Like I always thought, Jasper might be a different kind of guy, but he was still a guy. That's why I wasn't all that surprise or upset when I heard about it. Well, that's what I was trying to convince myself. I tried to tell myself that we weren't dating, so why should I care who he talks to? But I couldn't not care. I mean, I really liked him, obviously more than that, and thought we were getting somewhere.

But though I thought that, that's wasn't why I bumped into Jasper trying my best not to cry in front of him. he wasn't the reason I've been crying and I didn't want him to think he was. It was because everyone has been teasing me again and joking about how Jasper was "trading up" for someone better and more experienced and how they would do the same thing. I guess it wasn't a surprise that I was less experienced than Maria, even if people thought I did it at least once – because according to Emmett, everyone did it at least once. But, that wasn't fair because _everyone_ is less experienced than Maria. I mean, I'm sure there as prostitutes with less experience than that girl.

But that's why I was hurt and upset. It hurt because I thought that's what Jasper thought; that he was trading up for something better. I know I wasn't really thinking; but that's why I told him I wanted to stop hanging out. I wanted to do it before he did it to me.

Later that day, Edward called me; at least I thought it was Edward. His named showed up on my screen when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I questioned. I was surprised that he was calling. He usually text when he wants to talk to me. There was pause. Did he dial the number by accident or something? That would explain a lot. "Hello?" I said again.

"Hey, Belle." I heard Jasper's voice come through the phone. "Don't hang up." He said quickly. I wasn't going to. I mean, I was stun, but I wouldn't hang up on him. I was screening his calls and texts because I didn't want to hear him say I was right and we shouldn't hang out anymore. I just wanted to believe that he agreed when I said it, and he didn't need to voice it. He went on "Listen. I'm sorry about what happen. I'm not hooking up with my ex-girlfriend. I don't even know how that rumor got started."

"Are you sure it was a rumor?" I asked him. I took a deep breathe. I had to rethink what I was saying and going to say. I didn't want to sound like the jealous girlfriend I had no right to be. "I mean, Rosalie said someone saw you take her number. I guess that's how it could have started."

He gave a light chuckle. "I thought so." He mumbled. "I took her number to be nice. To be honest, I threw away as soon as I got in my classroom."

"Jasper, I don't care if you did or didn't." okay, that was bold face lie. I did care because if he did take it for another reason, it would mean that everyone was right and he was like every other guy. "You could have taken it. I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything." I gave a light hearted chuckle. Well, I tried to make it light hearted. I couldn't show anything that made it sounds like I anything but okay with him doing whatever he wanted. I mean, he did before me, why couldn't he do it afterwards?

"I know we're not dating, but I still like hanging out with you." He said.

I couldn't stop the smile. I gave a small cough so I wouldn't let my smile come through my voice. "You know, you don't have to say all this. I wasn't really mad at you. I didn't want you to think I was. I was much more embarrassed by everything, for both me and you. Rosalie told me about the things people were saying to you too and…"

He stopped me. "It's not about me. I don't care what people think of me. I do care what they think of you. I don't want people saying those things to you and if I have to go over the PA system tomorrow, I will. I just…"

I couldn't stop the chuckle. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't want you to go through hell because of me. So if you think we should not be seen together for a while, then I guess it will just have to be okay with me."

I shook my head. Then I remembered he couldn't see me. "I don't want to stop because I like hanging out with you too. I just said that because I thought you might and I wanted to get out the way. But if you don't, then…well, I guess we can keep hanging out, or whatever." I said, again trying to sound lighthearted about the whole thing.

"Uh…okay. I'll talk to you later?" he said. I nodded. I rolled my eyes at myself. He can't see you, remember?

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool, bye." He said before he hung up.

The rest of the week, Jasper and I kept our distance for each other. I mean, I did give him a hug when he opened his arms for one, but other than that…well, let's just say, I tried not to get my hopes up about the whole thing again. However, it was really hard when he had his arms around me to give me one of his really long hugs that I really liked.

And if acting as if he didn't have the same effect on me wasn't enough, I had to deal like Tanya and her obvious "Team Maria" spirit all week.

I would have been happy when Friday came, but I had to have a session with Edward to help him with his math for his test on Monday. For the first half, all he did was snap at me. I wasn't upset by it because I was used to him and his snaps. It just he went back to the Edward who questioned and replied negatively to everything I said and it got annoying.

So I express he stopped.

When he did, he brought up the Jasper/Maria thing. I told him what I told Jasper before expressing I didn't wish to talk about it that too. I wanted to forget about it and that it happened. I couldn't do that if everyone kept bringing it up. Whatever happened should have been between Jasper, and me and unfortunately, Maria too. But because our school was so small, it wasn't and it was all I had to hear for the last three days. I didn't want to hear and/or talk about it on my own time.

He said okay before we started working on another problem. I walked him through it like the first one until he was done.

I held my hand out for the notebook to look at the problem to see if he got the right answer. Before I could, I heard my mother scream. I rolled my eyes. What in the world was she screaming about? And she calls me dramatic.

Then she called me. I breathed hard. What did she want? "What?" I answered.

"I have something to show you." She said after asking me to come down. Goodness, she was annoying. She knew I was busy and she was asking me to see something that I'm sure was nothing. I humored her by asking what it was. What was _so_important that she had to show me right now? "It's more like a who. Come down here, this person really want to see you." She said.

I rolled my eyes again. Okay, I'll bit. Perhaps the sooner I do, the sooner she will leave me alone. "Fine. _Who _is it?" I asked.

"Why don't you get off you lazy ass and come see?" I heard someone tease. I looked up. It wasn't just any someone. I knew that deep voice. I haven't heard it in person for over a year, only over the phone. It was the only person I would let swear to and around me without saying anything and just laugh. Was it really him? It couldn't be.

I turned towards the door. I gasped when I saw the six foot, two inches, russet colored skin and midnight black hair guy standing in my doorway. His smile was as the same as remembered. "Jake?" I breathed. "Jacob." It was him; it was really him.

He chuckled. "Are you just going to sit there repeating my name or are you going to get up and give me a hug?" he jokingly demanded.

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I scrambled off the floor and I ran over to him. I couldn't get to him fast enough. "Jacob!" I cheered as jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled again as I did. He had to take a step or two back to control his balance. "Now that's a greeting." He said as he hugged me back. I pulled away so I could see his face. When I did, he gave me a confused looked. "Wait, who are you?" he asked.

"What?" I said in confusion.

He gave a smile. "I was expecting to see me my baby cousin, not this incredibly beautiful young woman." He joked. I gave a smile at the fact it didn't that him that long to notice my change. That means everyone did really see it that first day. I wondered if Jasper noticed too. Was it really that much of a difference?

But I wasn't use to getting comments like that from Jacob. "Shut up." I said playfully as I hit in him shoulder.

He chuckled. "I'm serious. You cut your hair; you got new clothes, and are those earrings I see in your ears? You look good, girl." He commented.

I laughed. "Thank you." I answered. I couldn't stop the wide grin when I saw it was really him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm on break and I didn't need to work so I thought it would nice to come home for a chance. I visited my dad and everyone else down as the Res. I have to head back Monday, so I thought…" Jacob was two years older than me so for the past two years, he's been away at his college. During his first year, he got a job that made him work all his breaks so we never got to see him. Until now.

And it didn't take me long to guess. "Why are you just now coming to me, you jerk?" I cut him off before hitting him in the shoulder again. This time, harder. How dare he make me his last thought?

He chuckled as he held the spot I punched him. "Hey. If you keep hitting me like this, I won't spent the weekend here and go back early." He playing threatened.

I gave a happy gasp. "The weekend? We get the spent the whole weekend together?" I asked.

"I don't know. I might have to change my mind if you're going to be abusive." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said quickly as I hugged him again. It was the first time I've seen him in a year; I wasn't going to give up a chance to spend the whole weekend with just him and me. If that meant I had to say sorry a million times, then all I will need is a deep breathe.

He chuckled again. "Bella, its fine." He answered.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Are you really staying the whole weekend?" I asked. Just couldn't believe I get to hang out with my Jacob Black for three whole days. The longest was only about four hours. So to say this was almost too good to be true, well; I wouldn't be able to think of a bit of understatement.

He nodded. "I already asked Charlie before I came and he said was okay." He answered.

"Yay!" I cheered before hugging him again.

I mean, I would have if I didn't hear a throat clear. Jacob and I turned to it and saw Edward still sitting on the floor. I forget he was there. "Are you going to introduce me, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at the guy next to me.

That would be a good idea so Edward wouldn't get the wrong idea. We don't need another rumor starting; about me this time. We were just starting to get over the last one with Jasper. "Oh, right. Um…Edward, this is my best friend in the whole world, my cousin." I introduced them.

"Cousin?" Edward repeated in question before standing up.

Jake nodded. "Yep, Bella is my little cousin." He said rubbing my head. I knocked it off. He chuckled. "I guess the word 'little' is used loosely now, but you get the point." He looked at Edward before holding his hand out. "Jacob Black." He introduced himself.

"Edward Cullen." Edward replied before shaking Jake's hand.

"Cullen?" he questioned. Edward nodded. "Oh. I know why that sounds familiar you're Edward." Jake said as they took their hands back. "I've heard about you, well, read." Jacob said, smiling at me. "Bella, tells me about you in her letters she sent me." He said.

Edward said looking at me. "You do?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I talk about everyone." I told him. he gave a small "oh" when I did.

Jacob's eyes shifted. "You play football?" he asked. Edward looked at him in confusion. Jake pointed to Edward's varsity jacket that was lying across my bed. It was the only times he took it off. I don't know why, but he use to not take it off or doesn't wear it at all when he was over here. But now, it was the first thing he did whenever he walked through the front door. He knows how to make himself at home, that's for sure.

Edward looked at the jacket before looking back and nodding. "Captain, actually."

"Captain?" Jake nodded. "Impressive."

"Do you play?" Edward asked.

"I use to. I was on defensive line. I quitted." He said.

"Too tough?" Edward guessed with a smile. I knew what the smile was. Too bad what Edward was thinking wasn't even close to the actually truth. That's why Jacob and I chuckled. Too tough for Jacob; that was a funny joke. There was almost nothing too tough for him. He even tried rugby once. If anything, football was not tough enough for him. "What?" he asked. Of course he didn't get the joke.

Jacob scratched his head. Trying to think of a way to be modest, I'm sure. "Uh…no. the coach said I was 'too aggressive' and I could seriously hurt someone. Coach suggested I leave the team for something else. So, I joined the wrestling team. It was a little more contact."

"Oh." Edward said. "I mean, I guess wrestling is cool too."

"Jacob was state champion for all four years in high school and last year at his college." I bragged about my cousin.

"Bella, my biggest fan." Jacob laughed. I nodded. Being so proud of him and all the things he did, I couldn't help but to brag. Plus, it would be nice to hear bragging about someone and something other than football and the team. He looked at the floor. "Was I interrupting something?" he asked I tilted my head. He nodded to what he was looking at.

I looked at floor and saw the books, paper and notebook. That's right I was doing something with those items. But it wasn't that important. I looked at Jake. "No." I said, the same time Edward said yes. I looked at him.

"Well, I let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." Jacob said.

"You don't have to go." I said.

Jake shook his head. "It's fine. I have to the store anyways. Auntie Renée is making my favorite meal and she asked me to get some things for dinner." He said before turning to leave. I grabbed his shirt. I didn't want him to leave the house. What if he didn't come back? I was afraid, because he has done it before. It wasn't his fault. He had to go back to school because he had to work the next day, but still. He patted my hand, probably knowing what I was thinking. "Relax, Bells. I will be back. We have all weekend to hang out. Now go back to studying or whatever." He said before hugging me again. He smiled at Edward. "Nice to meet you Edward." He said to him.

Edward nodded. "You too, man. Hey, we have a game tomorrow. It's the last play-off one before we can go to the championship. Maybe you should stop by and see how the team is doing." He invited.

Jake nodded. "Maybe; Bella and I will talk. Get back to work you two. I'll see you when I get back." He said before leaving the room.

I waved at him as he walked down the stairs.

"What was that?" Edward asked when Jacob was gone. I looked at him he looked upset. I wondered why. Probably because he didn't like me stopping in the middle our session like that. He was never the one for being interrupted. He's always so upset annoyed when I do. That's why it surprised me when he let me go with Jasper during the trip; then again, he did ignore me for the rest of the break. Putting the two together, I think I just figured out why he ignored me. If that the case, he's kind of a baby.

"Sorry about that, but I haven't seen him in forever." I told him.

"Well, who is he?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I told you, he's my cousin." I repeated.

"Cousin?" he questioned again. I nodded. I didn't understand why he didn't get that. "He doesn't…" he stopped and cleared his throat. "He didn't like you or your father." he poked out. Then I realized what he meant.

"He's not my real cousin. My father and his father were best friends, like brothers. When Charlie married my mother, we got them too; so we became close. He's like my best friend in the world. I would consider him a brother, but I don't see him enough to call him that." I explained. "It's easier to call him my cousin than to explain this whole thing." I said. But sometimes, like now, I have to explain it anyways.

"I thought Rosalie was your best friend." He said.

I chuckled. "Don't tell her I said that. Rosalie is my friend, but Jacob is my family." I told him.

"Oh. Wait, J…J as in Jacob." He said. I nodded. "That's who you were talking to in that notebook." He mumbled.

I nodded again. "I write to him about everything that's going on. That's why he said he's read about you. I found it easier to just write in a notebook rather than looking for…" I stopped because I realized what he said. It was like I didn't hear it until I replied. "Wait, you read my notebook?" I asked

His face dropped. "Uh…yeah, I thought it was your journal and…"

"You read it even when you thought it was my journal?" I snapped. How could he do that? "Is that what you were doing that day when you were 'looking for something interesting to do', you were reading my notebook?"

"It wasn't even your journal so why are you all upset?" he snapped back.

I groaned. Of course he wouldn't get it. I understood him, but he didn't understand me. "That doesn't matter. The fact that you didn't put it down until I walked into the room is why I'm so upset. And the fact that you read it when you thought it was something more than a letter notebook. You read something personal and my thoughts that were clearly meant for one person, that person not being you. That is so rude; I can't even come up with a better word for it. How can I trust you, in my house, in my room?" I demanded in an enraged tone. What kind of person did that? Did he read his sister's diary when she wasn't in the room?

He rolled his eyes. "You're really making a big deal out of nothing."

I gave him a disbelieving look. Did he really just say that? "You are such a jerk." I snapped before I turned away from him. I couldn't even look at him right now.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I heard him sigh.

"Shut up, Edward. You're just saying that." I replied.

"I am not. I really am sorry. Don't be mad at me. I was just seeing what you think about me." he said.

I turned him. "That's a real stupid reason." I said.

"What the hell does that mean?" he said in a defensive tone.

He had no right to be defensive or offended, but I answered anyways. "I mean, you know me. You know you could have just asked me whatever you wanted to know and I would have told you. I'm a pretty open person. You didn't have to look though my stuff."

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I was stupid; I know and shouldn't have done it"

"You're right. You were and shouldn't have."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. I don't know if he was actually sorry or just saying it so I would stop talking about it. His eyes gave the impression that he was genuinely sorry. I mean it wasn't really my journal. But still, the fact that he read it when he thought it was not okay.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't do it again." I demanded. He nodded. "Can we just continue this?" I said before sitting where I was. He followed my lead.

XXX

Jacob told Edward he would talk to me about the game and he did just that. During dinner, Jake "casually" brought up the Saturday game. My dad thought it was a good idea and good way for Jacob and I hang out. I was surprised my mother didn't say something about Jacob attracting the attention of the cheerleaders and help me or something else I knew she was thinking. But then again, she was never too…rude, I guess is the right word, when Jake was around. I think she was too busy reminding herself that he is technically her nephew and he only sees her as an aunt. I think that's the only thing keeping her from attacking him with flirty and seduction comments.

So when Saturday night came, that's what we did.

"Jake, why are we here?" I asked as we walked with the other people.

"You're friend invited us." he reminded.

"But you know I won't understand anything." I reminded him. I wasn't lying when I tell people I don't like football because I don't understand it. I really don't. I don't know the first about the game or the sport or the positions.

He chuckled. "I thought it would be nice to get out. And don't worry, I'll walk you through it." he said. "We're here, so just have fun." He said.

"Sure." I replied.

"I'm going to get some snacks." He said in my ear before leaving me to go the concession stand.

I was about to walk up the stairs towards the benchers to find us a place to seat, but I got stopped. "Bella!" I heard my name. I looked over the crowd to see a blonde ponytail coming towards me. When she broke through the crowd, Rosalie ran over to me and hugged me. The hug surprised me. I gave a hi. "What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing how I felt the sport.

I gave a sigh with a small smile. "My cousin is in town and wanted to come. Why are you in a cheerleading uniform?" I asked, looking down at what she was wearing. She wasn't a cheerleader, so she didn't have to wear the uniform when they performed. So why was she wearing one now?

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid Laruen got a damn stomach illness so I had to take her place."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she'll be okay. Do you think anyone else will get sick before the championship?" I asked.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I really hope not." She replied.

"Hey Bells." I heard Jacob. I turned to him. "I got popcorn. Everything else didn't look too good." He said when he was next to me.

"Okay." I said to him.

"Hi." I heard Rosalie choke out. I looked at her with confusion. When was the last time she choked something out like that in from of a guy? Rosalie Hale was always one of the most confident people in world, especially around guys. She never choked; that was something I did. And what was she choking about? Who was she doing for?

Jacob smiled at her. "Hello. Are you one of Bella's friends?" he asked. When he did, she didn't answer.

"Yeah, she is." I answered for her. What the heck was wrong with her? Why was she acting like she was in front of her favorite celebrities or something?

"I think I will be meeting a lot of them this weekend. Which one are you; what's your name?" he asked.

"My name? My name is….uh…I'm… uh…"

"Rosalie?" I answered.

She did one of my fast nods. "Rosalie. My name is Rosalie." She answered.

He chuckled. "I should have guessed. You're the only blonde I think Bella likes. Jacob, by the way." He said holding his hand. She stared at it before slowly taking and shaking it. "Bella was right. You're very pretty." He commented. And then she did the unthinkable. She blushed. Rosalie actually blushed. She could do that? I didn't know because I never seen it. Why was she doing it now? It wasn't like she never heard the comment. I don't think I see it when Emmett says to her, which is all the time.

"Thank you. You'll be here for the weekend?" she said.

He nodded. "Visiting Bella."

"And you came to a high school football game?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to see you guys go to the championships." He answered. He looked toward the field. "Speaking of which, I think I should go find us a seat." He looked back Rosalie. "Nice meeting you." He said.

"You too." She said before he left. She watched him as he walked the benchers. She turned to me and grabbed my arm and started shaking it. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Stop shaking me." I urged as I yanked it out of her grip. "That's Jacob, my cousin. I told you about him." I answered her.

"You didn't tell me he was six feet of pure sexiness." She replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because he's my cousin and I don't see him that way."

"So you don't mind if I talk to him?" she said.

I laughed at her. "Sure, if you can. I don't think I ever seen you choke like that; are you okay, by the way?" I joked. She glared at me. She always makes fun of me when it comes to her brother. I guess she wasn't use to being the other way around for once. It was nice to finally be able to tease her about something like that.

"Shut up." She snapped.

I chuckled before continuing. "Don't you alright have a boyfriend; Emmett, remember?" I said.

She shrugged. "He will be fine. Besides, he will not be at the party tonight so what he doesn't know won't hurt him." she said. Right, she could believe that if she wanted to. But the way he is with her and her time with him, I highly doubt he would be okay with her flirting with Jacob. But as long as he didn't punch my cousin in the face because of his jealously, I will be fine; not like Jacob can't handle himself. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you after the game." She said before walked away.

When she left, I walked up the benchers to sit next to Jacob. Before I could, someone else stopped me. I turned to see one of the players taking his helmet off. When he did, I saw it was the other twin jogging towards me this time. I smiled at him as I walked to the railing. "Hey. You came." He said looking up at me. I leaned on the railing before nodding. "I thought you hated football." He teased.

I gave a smile. "My cousin wanted to come. I figure I could suffer through it for once night." I joked.

He chuckled. "Well, tell your cousin I said thanks for dragging you."

I nodded. "Sure. You better win." I teased.

"I'm sure we can do that. You're not the only one who wants that. It's a pretty big game. Maybe you can offer some assistance." He said.

I gave a confused look. "How?" I asked. He knew I didn't understand the game. How was I supposed to offer assistance?

He gave a smile. "A good luck kiss might help." He answered.

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Another one of your tricks?" I assumed. It was his second try this week. I found his tricks flattering, yet humorous. It was like he was trying everything he could think to make me do it again. The reason changed for why I wasn't falling for them. After the Maria thing, I was afraid it wouldn't live up to his standards.

"This one is for a good cause. You don't want to be the reason we lose, do you?" he asked. I gave a chuckled as I shook my head. "Then one small good luck one won't hurt." he answered.

He was right. One small one wouldn't hurt. And it wasn't like I didn't want to do it again. I needed to prepare myself. I keep telling myself that and that he wouldn't want to do it again after the second time. But the only way to get ready is to just do it. And he clearly wanted to because he kept bringing it up. If I keep turning down, sooner or later he would think I wasn't interest and that was the last thing I wanted. He's been trying to get on my good side all week. It might be time to tell him I was over the Maria thing and that I was happy he didn't let her get a tight hold on him again. Because I was.

I smiled at him. "Okay." I crouched down. He leaned in. Instead of leaning away, I reached through the railing and grabbed his chin. I turned his head and kissed his cheek. It was a quick peck because I felt my heart race. I thought if I kissed him on the cheek it wouldn't do that like when he kissed me, but I was wrong. Maybe there was no such thing as me being "more ready" because the racing heart will probably never not happen.

I pulled away. "Happy?" I said as I gave him another smile as I wiped the lip gloss from his face.

He chuckled. "Guess that's good enough for now."

"Jasper!" someone called him. We both turned to see Edward waving over. "Will you come the hell back? We do have a game you know." he yelled.

Jasper nodded before turning back to me. "I have to go. It's game time." he told me. "Are you staying for the whole thing?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, I'll talk to you afterwards."

"Okay." I said.

"I'll be showing off for you." He said. The confident smile dropped. Wait…for me? Just for me? Is that what he meant, just for me? How would he be doing that? I don't know, but I think I would have to look out for him "showing off for me".

"O…okay." I shuttered out, feeling like old Bella again. He gave a wink before putting his helmet back on and jogging back to the field to rejoin the rest of the players. When he did, I stood up and walked over to where Jacob was. When I sat next to him, I felt his eyes on me. I tried to act as if I didn't, but I couldn't. I could feel his eyes on me and he wasn't looking away. Stop it. Stop it. He wasn't stopping. I turned to him "What?" I asked.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" I told him.

"If it's nothing, how do you I was talking about something?" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "It was just a good luck kiss. It's a big game and I thought it would help." I answered.

"The good luck thing isn't what I had a problem with."

"Jacob…" I groaned, knowing what he had a "problem" with. When Charlie and Billy told him to look after me, that's exact what he does. Sometimes he acts more like a father than a cousin.

"Does Uncle know?" he asked, ignoring my groan.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you're dating a football player." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm not dating him, Jake." I told him. I tried to hide the sadness and disappointment from my voice. I wanted it, but I was going to be okay that we weren't.

"So what was that?" he asked again.

"Nothing." I urged. Goodness, he was acting like I made out with the boy. It was just a simple peck. And it was on the cheek for that matter.

"So, what are you doing with Mr. Nothing or do you go around randomly kissing people now?" he asked. I gave a light chuckled. If that was happening, my mom would be loving it while dad would have kept trying to keep me in room.

"I'm…" I gave a sigh. "Nothing. We're not doing anything. That was our second kiss and it wasn't even on the lips." I told him.

"You kissed him before?" he asked.

"He kissed me, over break." I was kind of surprise he didn't know that already because I sent him a letter about it the day after I got back. But not that I think about it, if he was break all this time, he wasn't at school so he most likely not have gotten it.

"And…" he urged me to go on.

I sighed. "We're just hanging out, Jake; okay?" I hope he wasn't going to do this all weekend. The last thing I wanted was to spend the weekend annoyed with him because he's acting like my dad and started throwing random questions and comments my way.

"Yeah, well, if I heard something else is 'hanging out', it's getting chopped off." he threatened. I shook my head. There he goes, acting like a dad again.

Thankfully the game buzzer went off; signaling the start of the game will begin soon. "Let's just watch the game you dragged me to." I said as one of the players kicked the ball.

During the game, Jacob explained what was happening and who was doing what and what plays were being done. I got the grist of what he was saying; enough to get involved in the game to cheer with the rest of the people when the team clearly scored. Now that I somewhat knew what was happening, I was joying myself. It helped that every time a play was done successful or the team went up a point or two. Jasper would look up to where I was sitting and smiled at me. That was reason enough for me to want them to win.

It was the last quarter. The teams were tied. The teams set up at the end of the field that was closer for the other team. It was a good thing we had the ball. Edward got the ball. He ran pass Jasper. Before I or anyone else knew what was happening, Jasper was running to our end zone. It took me a while to realize it and I think I did around the same time everyone else did, but Jasper had the ball. He was running towards the end zone and dodging everyone coming at him. It wasn't until he was ten yard away from the end zone when he got pushed out of bounce. I couldn't believe he ran eighty-five yards. Now I was impressed. That was the longest run all night.

The time on the clock stopped. The crowd cheered because, the way he was playing tonight, they knew was going to make it the next time they set up.

The teams lined up. What sounded like random things were yelled before Edward was toss the ball. He spun out the way of the other team's player before slanging the ball to Jasper. He ran for it. He jumped and caught the ball with one hand. When he landed, he was in the end zone, so it was like he literally fell in it. The crowded yelled and cheered. I looked at the board. The numbers on the scoreboard changed. We won.

When I looked back to the field, Jasper out off the ground and did a no hand back flip. When he was done, he took his helmet. He looked my way and pointed at me. I gave a small and shy smile. That's what he meant by "showing off for me". If his mission was to impress me tonight, I think I might have to say mission accomplished.

"Was that for you?" Jacob asked me.

I gave a shrug. "I don't know." I told him; even though I was pretty sure it was, but there was no need for him to know if it was or wasn't. I'm sure no one else did, so why should Jacob get to know? I think I wanted it to be just for me and Jasper. "Come on, let's go congratulate them." I told him when I saw everyone else do what same.

I followed Jake down the steps and out of the stand. Rosalie and Alice came over to me. I told them good job cheering and it was a good game. Rosalie saw Jacob behind me and started talking to him, asking him did he like the game. He started talking to her and Alice. While they did, I looked for Jasper. I saw him talking to someone. Then he looked my way and smiled. He turned to the person and said something before turning back to me and started making his way through the crowd. Then he was out.

Before I realized what or why I was doing it, I ran towards him. When I got to him, I jumped in his arms and hugged him around the neck.

"Whoa. That was a bigger hug than I was expecting." He joked as he hugged me back. It was a bigger one than I was expecting to give him. I giggled as I pulled away and he placed me back on the ground. "I'm guessing you like the game." He said.

I nodded. "You were great." He gave a smile. Then I noticed how that sounded, like I was just watching him; through it wasn't far from the truth, I didn't want to him think that and get a big head from it. "I mean, the whole team was great. It was a great game." I told him.

He chuckled. "Thanks. I'm glad you thought so. Maybe that kiss really did help." He teased. I gave a shrug. Maybe it did. "Maybe you can come you can come to the championship game and give me something stronger." He said.

I blushed as my smile turned into a shyer one. He has to say things like that. I think he enjoys seeing me embarrass myself in front of him. "What does that mean?" I replied.

He gave a smile. He was about to say something, but got interrupted. "Hey Bells." I heard a voice. I didn't have to turn to know it was my cousin. I was happy to hear it earlier, but that's when he wasn't interrupting a good moment. The bad thing was; I knew why he did. Dang it. I thought he was distracted by Rosalie and Alice.

He stood next to me. When he did, I saw he had a good foot on Jasper. I'm sure he saw it too. He looked at Jasper. "Hey, nice game; man. You're on a great team." He praised.

"Thanks. I was just thanking Bella for her extra luck." He replied.

Jacob looked at me on the side of his eye. He gave a hum. "Yeah, I saw that." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Jasper asked. I gave a giggle.

Jacob looked at him and smiled. "Sorry. I'm Jacob, Bella's cousin." He answered.

"Oh. Jasper." Jasper introduced himself. "Bella's…" he looked at me on the side of his eye. I knew why he did that. he didn't know what to call himself. I didn't either. I gave a shrug. He looked back at my cousin. "Friend." He said as he held out his hand. Jacob looked at it. I gave him a slight nudge in the side, telling him to be just as nice to Jasper as he was to all my other friends. He gave a small breathe before taking and shaking Jasper's hand. Was that so hard?

"Wait, did you say Jasper?" Jacob asked. Jasper nodded as he took back his hand. "I think I know you." He went on.

Jasper gave a confused look. "You do?"

"Well, I feel like I do. You're the legendary Jasper Hale"

"Legendary?" Jasper questioned.

"Bella is always talking about you." Jake clarified. I was wanted to hit myself in the head. Better yet; hit Jake in the head. He was embarrassing me. I'm sure Charlie would be happy. Jasper is probably going to think I'm obsessed with him or something. If he didn't know he was the guy I talked about impressing, he knows now. Yeah, thanks for that Jake.

"Really?" Jasper turned to me. "She does?" he said with a smile.

I felt my face redden in embarrassment like I knew it would. "I tell Jacob about everyone." I told him the same thing I told Edward.

"But you talk about him the most." Jake said.

"Shut up." I groaned.

Jasper chuckled. "It's fine. I don't mind being talked about by you." He said. I gave him a smile.

"Bella, we should probably get going." Jacob said. I know the reason why he wanted to leave. He wanted to talk to my dad about this, and probably even question me someone. No doubt he was going to tell Charlie all about this little thing that just happened when we get home. I would have to remind him that it's nothing. But I don't know how much good that will do. I knew there wasn't much I could do to stop him from doing so; but I hope he didn't. My dad and Jake didn't need to be worried about anything. As much to my dislike, Jasper and I weren't doing anything.

But we will see when we get there. I gave a nod. "Uh…Bella." Jasper stopped me when he saw it. I looked at him. "We won; so there's a party tonight. Are you coming?" he said, getting right to the point.

"Um…probably not. My cousin is only here for the weekend and I want to hang out with him." I told him. Okay, it was kind of a lie. I don't think I would have gone even if Jacob wasn't here. Since the first party I went to for the team, I really haven't been to another. I wasn't afraid of Tanya. Like I told her, I wasn't afraid of her anymore. I just never feel like fighting with her and she makes sure that it would take too much effort to ignore her, so that was out. I fight with her enough at school; I don't need to add extra places.

"He can come." Jasper told me.

"Will there be alcohol?" Jake asked before I could answer.

"I'm sure there will be." Jasper answered.

"Will you be drinking?" Jake asked. I really wish he would stop with the big brother patrol.

Jasper looked at me. What, did he expect me to me answer the question? Why did he think I would? When I didn't answer, he chuckled. Why did he chuckle? What was that about? He could have just said yes. I didn't care that he did. I mean, I did. I feel the same way about him drinking that I did about Rosalie doing it. I tell her not to do it; she doesn't listen and I don't force it on her. I won't force my beliefs on him either. And I wasn't going to lie and tell Jacob he didn't. There's really no point. He would just find another reason to be all over Jasper.

He turned back to my cousin. "No; I won't be. I don't drink anymore." He answered. I gave him a shocked look. He didn't? Since when? Was it because of me? Was that why he chuckled? He must have been surprised and found it humorous that I didn't tell Jake that – because apparently I talk about him so much. I did, but Jacob didn't have to tell Jasper that. – But I didn't know. I thought he did. I guess that's what I miss when I don't go to parties.

"Oh. Okay, then what about girls and music?" Jake asked.

Jasper looked at me again; this time on the side of his eye. He gave a smile before shifting his eyes back to my cousin. "Well, I don't know about the girls, but the music is good. The best selections from my own personal playlist." Jasper said.

Jake chuckled. "I will be the judge of that. I'm in." he said.

Jasper looked at me. "So you're coming too, right?" he asked.

"Of course she is." Jake said. I looked at him. He was just all over Jasper and embarrassing me like he took something out of my father's handbook or at least taking lessons, and now he wanted me to go to a party? Isn't that a little backwards? Jacob looked at me. "Come on, Bells. Me, twenty-one years old, alone with a bunch of drunken teenagers? That really doesn't look good for me." he replied to the looked. I heard Jasper give a small chuckle. "So you're going." he ordered.

"Fine." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I really didn't want to go, but he was right. It would look a little weird if he was there without another teenager for an excuse.

"Great." Jasper said. I turned to him. I saw him smiling at me. When I did, I couldn't help but smile back. Stopping by won't hurt, right? He turned to someone calling his name. When he, Edward and Emmett were waiting for him. He turned back to me. "I should go change or I'll be partying in my gear." He joked. I gave a chuckle. "It's at Rosalie's and mine house. I'm sure you know how to get there." He said. I nodded. "Good. See you there?" I nodded again. He wrapped one arm around my waist and hugged me. "I'm going to be looking for you so you better come." He said in my ear.

I gave a breath. "I will." I told him in his ear. I just couldn't handle it when he said things like that to me. No one knows how long I've been waiting for him to talk and flirt with me like the way he does. But now when he does, I feel like I'm going to faint. It was like a dream and I was always afraid I would wake up right after he did.

He pulled and smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Jacob." He said to my cousin.

"You too." Jake said before Jasper turned and left us.

When he did, I turned to Jacob. "Why do you want to go to a high school party?" I asked him.

He gave a shrug. "It will give us something to do, give Charlie and Renée some alone time. Besides, it will be a good way for me to get a look of this Jasper guy and see the way he is with you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're not my father, right?" I reminded him, because with stuff like that coming out his mouth, he clearly needed it.

"No, but your father wants me to keep you safe and that's what I'm doing. Don't worry; I'm not going to interfere when you guys are dancing or anything like; I mean unless he tries something you're not ready for. Besides…"he stopped and watched the cheerleaders walk pass us. They waved at him. He gave a smile before giving a small wave back. They all blushed and giggled. What was wrong with those girls? It was just Jacob. It must have either been "the new guy feeling" or the fact that he was in college. He looked at me. "I might be busy myself. It has been a while since I've been with a high school girl." He joked with a smile.

"Ew. You're disgust." I groaned. He laughed loudly because I'm sure I gave him the reaction he wanted. "Whatever. If we're going to the party, I'm not going like this." I told him gesturing to my skinny jeans and one of my t-shirts that Alice cut to make it look girlier. When I told her I would wear the clothes she gave me, but I wasn't getting rid of the ones I already had, she took some of my favorites and cut different designs in them. "We need to make a stop." I told him before we walked back to the car.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_i will make a long AN, but i need to go pack because, like i said, i'm heading back to school tomorrow. _

_so anyways, and as always. i love you guys and thx for all the fav, alerts and reviews. _

_Luv & Rockets _


	28. XXVIII (Epov)

_yo yo. all i got to say is i meant to update yesterday, but you know...homework. _

_anyways...enjoys._

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII**

(Epov)

She ran pass me. After we won the game, Bella ran pass me and right to Jasper. I don't even think she saw me. it shouldn't have surprised me, but it. It never cease to surprise me. How could have she just have ran pass me like that? Pass me and to get Jasper. If that wasn't annoying enough, I saw them before the game. It was their normal giggling and smiling thing. Then I saw her grab him and then kissed on the cheek. I guess I should have been happy that it wasn't on the lips, but still.

She didn't even tell me that she was coming. I mean, I asked her "cousin" if he wanted to come. I didn't think he would come let along bring her with him. She expresses all the time she hates and don't understand anything when it comes to the sport, so I didn't think she would come. But that might explain why Jasper was trying so hard tonight. I don't think I've seen him run so fast and try so hard to dodge people. I mean, I was glad he did because it won us the game, but I hate that Bella was the reason he did all that. I thought his efforts were useless, but of course I was wrong.

I've tried everything. I starting to think there was nothing I could do to stop them. I wish I could, I was really trying, but nothing was working. It was _my _efforts that were useless. I shouldn't be that much surprised; not with Bella anyways. Maybe I should stop trying. Or at least take that different route I was thinking about. I just don't know what that "route" is.

When I saw them after the game, I called for him, like I always do. I figure if I couldn't stop them, I can always interrupt.

Jasper gave Bella one more hug before walking over to us. "Must you always hold us up?" I asked when he was close to us.

He gave a smile. "I was saying hi to Bella. Did you know she was coming tonight?" he said.

I gave a shrug. "I might have mentioned it when I was her house yesterday" when I said I was her house, I saw the slight change in his eyes. I wanted to smile. That's right. I forgot about that. When it came to her, I finally had something over him. I was at her house way more than he was, which was only once. "I didn't think she would actually come." I went on.

."Well, it's nice that she did." Jasper replied.

"Why, so you can show off for her?" Rosalie teased as she walked next to us.

He chuckled. "I was not." He said. I rolled my eyes. Please; the guy ran eighty damn yards. All season, he hasn't ran more than forty or forty-five and tonight, the onetime Bella came, he doubles it. He wouldn't do that for just any reason.

"And that last run was just for fucking kicks?" Emmett asked what I exactly what I was thinking. I wasn't the only one who noticed. as we walked to the locker room to change.

"I was trying to win the game. And that's what happened, wasn't it?" Jasper argued.

"And that flip you gave when the buzzer went off was to help win the game too." Alice added.

Jasper chuckled. "Okay, so maybe I was showing her a few skills…"

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he wants to show her." Alice interrupted.

Rosalie laughed. "I'm just surprise he stop thinking about at the stands where she was long enough to force. Maybe because she wasn't facing away from him."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jasper asked.

"It means, when she walks away, you can't look away." Rosalie teased.

Alice laughed while Emmett gave a small chuckle. Basely everyone laughed but me, irony, since I find it funny that Gentleman Jasper would do something like that. not that it wasn't anything to stare at. I honestly don't think he can help it."Are you saying I stare at her?" he asked.

"Hard." Both of the girls answered then giggled right after.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I do not."

Emmett gave another chuckle. "Dude, remember when Rosalie and I first talking and you claimed you would have to yell to get my attention?" Jasper gave a small nodding. "It's kinda like that with you. I will disagree and say you don't stare as hard as the girls think you do, but you do zone out for a second or two." He said.

"What do you guys want me to tell you? I like her." he said to us.

"I told you." Rosalie said to Alice as she nudged her.

"Jasper, why don't you ask her out?" Alice asked.

I saw Jasper give me a look on the side on my eyes. I knew what the look was. He didn't because of what I told him. It was the same reason she hasn't done anything yet. I didn't look at back at him because I knew Alice would see and put the two together.

I saw him shrug. "I like hanging out with her. I don't want to complicate things between us." he answered. great answer. I don't think I would have been able to come up with something like that. that brings me to the question, is that why he didn't fight too hard to disagree with me? was that what he really believed or just making up shit because he really didn't have an answer? "Can we stop talking about this? I mean, it's like it's any of your business." Jasper said.

"She's my best friend, and I don't want you to hurt her so it's my business." Rosalie replied. Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"No it's really not." He answered in a mumble. He sighed "but if it makes you feel better and hopefully make us stop talking about this you don't have to worry about that because I don't have the intention on doing so." He answered.

"Just because you don't intent to, doesn't mean it won't happen." Rosalie replied.

"Rosalie…" he groaned, hitting for her to shut up.

"Okay." She replied.

"We can talk about something else. How about we talk about the hottie that was with Bella?" Alice said. this time, I rolled my eyes. Like I really needed to hear this. To be honest, I think I prefer this over the previous topic.

"I know. When I first so him, I felt like I was faint." Rosalie agreed. I was surprise Emmett didn't say anything about that.

"Who was he?" Alice asked.

"She said he's her cousin." I told them.

"Well, that explains it." I heard a female voice, but it was the one of the two voices that was speaking before. I looked and saw Tanya next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked. I didn't care. I just thought it was weird that she was just catching up with us. I couldn't helped but wonder if she was talking to Jacob too. What was it about that guy that had all the girls weak?

"I was talking to Kate about the party tonight." She answered.

"Now what did you mean by 'that explains it'?" Rosalie asked.

"This should be interesting." Alice mumbled sarcastically.

"You know, since both of your brothers just won one of the biggest games of the season, I will let that damn tone slide. And while I'm being so nice, I will tell you what I mean. I mean that it explains why a hot guy like that was with her. No guy in their right mind, especially one that as hot as that one, would be with her otherwise." she said.

"What about Jasper?" Alice said.

Tanya looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I said no guy in his _right_ mind. Something is obviously wrong with him. I mean, we're talking about the guy who had the sexiest girl, second to me of course, all over him two days ago and he blows her off to hang with Swan." She said he wasn't there.

"Shut up, Tanya. Don't you ever get tired of that?" Jasper said.

"Don't you ever get tired of defending that loser?" she asked back. "And while I'm at it, why is it that we're always talking about her? Why is it that it seems like we never have nothing better to discuss?" she asked. By the tone her voice, we could tell she was irritated with the topic of Bella always coming up. I had to say, I might have to agree with her. Not about the fact that we were always talking about. I didn't have a problem with that. what I did have a problem with was that we were always talking about her and Jasper.

"Because you're the one who always have _something _to say about her." Rosalie replied. That wasn't true. we were talking about her before Tanya even came.

Tanya sighed. "Whatever; this time I'm talking about the super sexy guy she was sitting with. Does anyone know who he was?" she asked.

I gave a hard sigh. "Her cousin." I replied. Now I was the fucking annoyed with the conversation topic. Could we talk about anything else? I was just one half of the kick ass team that just won a big game. In a two or so weeks, were going to win the championship for the third year in a row with me as captain. Can we talk about that? I am the damn star; shouldn't I be the one being talked about? That was a topic I would never get tired of.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. I mean more details." Tanya replied.

"Bella said he's about two years older than us." Rosalie answered.

Tanya gave a smile. "Oh, college guy. That should be an interesting challenge; I mean a better one than the high school guys around here." She replied.

"Oh, thanks, sweetheart." I gave a sarcastic mutter; knowing what she meant by. I was offended because I knew she was indirectly referring to me. Just she knows, I wasn't a challenge because I was easy, which I know is what she was thinking. She got me because I wanted her to. As I mentioned to so many people so many times before, she made me good look. I knew that when I started dating her and I know that while I am still dating her.

"Aw, baby. Are you jealous?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Not for the reasons she thought. She clearly missed my reason for saying what I did. not surprising it went over her head, however. She gave a laugh. "There's no need to be. You know I love you." She said, touching my arm. My sister gave a disgusted sound. I was going to follow her because of that damn word again. What made it worse is that I think I was starting to hate I for a different reason. One that had nothing to do with Tanya anymore.

"Besides, it's not like Bella will allow you to dance with him at the party night." Rosalie said. and just like that, we're back on Bella.

Tanya laughed. "For once, I won't be bothered with her. I don't give a damn what she will allow. He's his own person so he can make his own choices."

"Okay, we'll just see who he wants to dance with later." Rosalie answered.

"It won't be you." Emmett said. "You're going to stay away from him."

Rosalie and Alice laughed. Probably because they were thinking the same thing. "Alright, babe. But if he's next to Bella when I'm with her, then I can't help that." She said.

"Rosalie, I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. I hear you." We stopped because we finally were at the break when the girls go one way and the guys go another. That seemed like the longest walk from the field to here. It might have something to do with what we were talking about, though. "I gotta go get dress." She kissed Emmett on the cheek. "Have fun with you dad. I love you and see you on Monday." She said before hooking her arm with Alice and walked to the girls' locker room door. Tanya followed them.

"Rosa, I'm serious." Emmett called after her. She gave a thumbs up before walking through the door. He sighed as he turned back to us. "Stop laughing." He snapped. I turned to see Jasper trying to keep it at just a chuckle. "Why doesn't your sister listen to me?" he asked.

Jasper gave a shrug. "She doesn't listen to anyone. When someone tells her do something like you just did, she will most likely do the opposite. But I told you that when you started dating her. Don't get mad because it's coming back to bit you in the ass."

Emmett rolled his eyes away from Jasper and looked at me. "Can you watch her tonight and make sure she's doesn't get too friendly with that guy?" he asked me.

"Why don't you ask her brother?" I asked him pointing to the guy standing next me.

"No way; I will have enough to deal with tonight. I can't add 'watch sister' to the list." Jasper answered.

"Right. Besides maybe she will listen to you." He said. When he said that, Jasper couldn't stop the loud laugh he gave.

I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Rosalie listening to me; that was funny. Almost as funny as her brother actually listening to me. Or Bella listen to me. The three really doesn't know the meaning of the word when it came to me. in fact, I'm starting to think no one did unless we were on the field. It seemed like no one was doing much of that these days. But I answered anyways. "Sure, I'll try. Why aren't you going to be there tonight?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah; why can't you look after your own girlfriend?"

"My dad." Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"What about him?" Jasper asked.

"He wants to do some 'father/son' time before I leave in the fall so he's taking me on a hunting trip for the weekend. We're leaving tonight." He explained.

"Hunting trip?" I asked. That was new. I didn't think people actually went on trips to hunt. Well, not anyone from Forks anyways

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, we're going somewhere right outside of town or something like that. I honestly don't know. but it's somewhere where it's supposes to be a lot of bears."

"Are you sure that's a good idea to be around so many bears?"

"I'm not scare of them, if that's what you mean." Emmett said rolling his eyes at the thought.

"That's not what I meant. I meant are you sure that's a good idea because you might end up killing one of your brothers." Jasper joked, laughing right after. I chuckled as well. It's been a while since Jasper and I laughed together at something.

"Ha, ha." Emmett gave a fake laughed. "So fucking funny." He said as he punched in Jasper in the shoulder; apparently not find it as funny as we did.

"Ow. Not cool." Jasper replied as he held where he was punched. I laughed again. I laughed but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. "I'm going to leave before he hits me again. I need to get my bag so Rosalie and I can leave to set up. I'll see you guys later." He said before slapping both of our hands and walking into the guys; locker room

When Jasper was gone, Emmett turned to me. "Do you know this guy the girls were talking about?" he asked.

I gave a shrug. "I only meant him once." I told him. "Why?"

He gave a sigh. "He kind of reminds me of the guys from La Push." He started. Then it clicked. That's why I didn't like him when he walked into the room; besides the fact that Bella hugged him, tighter than she ever hugged me. But it was also because he reminded me of those guys from the diner. The guys from La Push. I wondered if Jacob knew them. "I just tend to not like the unknown, especially around Rosalie." He went on.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." I told him. It was the least I could do. It will give me something so I don't have to watch Jasper with Bella all night.

"Thanks." He said, slapping my hand. "Have fun tonight."

"You too." I said before we both walked into the locker room to change.

XXX

When I got home, I took a shower and changed. While I was changing, a car honk beeped. Alice said she was going to get ready with Bella, because apparently she was going to this one. It was surprising because she really has been to one since her first one. I guess it all depends on who asks her.

Then when I got to the Hale twins' house, I saw a lot of people. Some were people who didn't even go to our school; they went to the other school. I guess they figured a party is a party so why not.

I had to say, I was having a good enough time. I was even dancing with a girl. She was one of the people from the other school. When she walked over to me, she said even though they lost, it was still a good game and that her school didn't stand a chance against me. Finally, someone acknowledged me and my skills. So I danced with her. I didn't know her name, but the only thing I cared about is that she wasn't Tanya or Bella and she got my mind off them it both. It didn't hurt that she wasn't too bad looking. It also helped that I didn't know where either of the two were. I've saw Tanya when I walked in, but I haven't seen her since. And I haven't seen Bella at all. I wondered if she even came.

After a few songs, the girl was dancing with said she was thirsty and was going to get something to drink. She asked if I wanted something. I told her no and that I was going to look for my friends. She nodded before leaving and walking towards the kitchen.

I figured now was the best time as any to do what Emmett asked me to do. When she was gone, I looked for Rosalie to see if she was with Bella's cousin or not.

I looked through the people and didn't see her or Jacob. I was starting to think that Emmett had nothing to worry about because I don't think Bella was even here and I don't think she would let her cousin come without her. If he wasn't, I wondered who Tanya was dancing with all night; probably just a bunch of random people, like I was.

I walked through the crowd of people. I looked at the dancing teens; none of them were the one I was looking for. I was going to find someone else to dance with, but I got stopped.

I looked over and saw Jasper holding the hand of a girl. I saw her turn on her heels before she stood up from her position, slowly and with her body against his the whole time. The girl was wearing, what looked like, a short black skirt and a light pink tank top to match. He moved his hand from her and down to her hips. She was swinging her hair as they hips moved together. Then she did some weird flip thing and I saw her face. But I need to see it before I knew who it was. I could tell by her brown hair. I was just in some kind of denial until saw her face. It was Bella.

There went my good time because when I saw her dancing like that with Jasper, I became furious. I mean she was dancing the same way she was her first party, but now she was wearing a shorter skirt and she leaned in closer to him. If that didn't piss me off, she did something else.

She turned to him so they were facing each other. They were close enough that all they had to do was lean into each other and their lips would be touching. She placed her hands on top of his as they moved their bodies in a salsa like movements. She gave a smile before he turned her and she was facing away from him again they both did some moved that made their bodies look like waves before she rolled left while he rolled right. Jasper had his hands just above her hips the whole time they danced.

I couldn't take this. I should go over there and stopped them. Before I could walk over to them, I saw her cousin on the other side of the room. He was dancing between Rosalie and Tanya. That solved the case of the missing girlfriends. Emmett didn't really have much to worry about. At least Rosalie was behind him as they danced back to back not like my girlfriend who was grinding against the guy's crotch. I gave a sigh. Nice, Tanya.

I walked over to them. I'm sure he would love to see how his cousin is interacting with people. I grabbed his arm; that cause him to look at me "Hey" he yelled over the music.

"Edward!" both of the girls complained. I rolled my eyes.

"I just need to talk him; you can have him back in a second." I told him as I pulled him from in between them.

He looked at with a confused look. "What's up, man?" he asked.

"Have you seen, Bella?" I asked him, getting right to the point. I did promise the girls they can have him back. I should've been pissed the way I saw Tanya with him, but she wasn't the one I was upset with.

"No; not since we came here." He answered. "Why; is something wrong with her?" he asked in concern. I pointed towards the direction of her and Jasper. When we both turned to them, she had the top of her body slightly bended over. When she was in that stance, she her hips into him and was moving them with the music. He gave a sigh.

"Maybe you should go over there." I said as I looked back at him.

He looked at them then back at me. "I would; you don't know how much I would love to embarrass her. But I can't." he said.

I gave him a confused look. He said he wanted to, but couldn't. "Why can't you?" It was perfect, they would get separated and I wouldn't have to do it and seem like the bad guy. That would be on him. So why couldn't he do it?

"I told her I wouldn't interrupt them and let them have fun. I told her I would only step in if things get outta hand."

"That's not out of hand?" I asked, gesturing to them again.

He looked at the couple then back at me. "To me, hell yes; but I'm sure not to her. We only have a few days together and I don't want to spend it with her pissed at me. And that's exactly what she will be if I walk over there when, she's not doing anything bad, but dancing like she belongs in a go-go girl cage or something." he looked back them. "I mean, it's nothing worse than everyone else." He answered almost like he was trying to convince himself as well as me. He looked at me again. "But if you have such a problem with it, you go stop her. Be my guest. Tell me how it goes." He said before walking back over towards Rosalie and Tanya and started dancing with them again.

I looked back over to Jasper and Bella. They were still dance, but at least she wasn't bend into him anymore. But I was still mad. He was right. I did have a problem with and I should stop it. It seemed like I was the only with the problem when it came to those two so it seems like I'm the only one to stop it.

I walked over to them. As I was getting closer, I saw their lips moving. Then I got closer enough to hear them, but they still didn't notice me there. "You dance like a stripper." I heard him say to her. Was he joking? If not, I don't think that was very nice.

I saw her giggled. Then I realized he was indeed joking. Right, so funny. She looked at him. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her neck. "I never said it was." Damn, these two get on my fucking nerves. I tapped Bella on the shoulder. When I did, they both turned to me. "Hey, man. Having a good time?" he asked.

I saw his hands still around her. Does he really have to do that; touch her and hold her like that? I gave a fake smile, the only thing keeping me from pushing him away from her. I gave a nod. "Yeah, the best. Can I talk to Bella for a minute?" I asked.

He gave a nod. "I'm going to get us something to drink." He said to her. She nodded before he walked away from us.

Bella watched him weave through the people. When he was gone in the sea of teens, she turned to me. She gave a smile. "Hey, I forgot to tell you; it was a great game." She said.

"It's hard to tell someone something when you're ignoring and running right past them." I replied. I honestly didn't mean for that to come out. It was said before I could stop it.

Her smiled turned into a confused one. "Huh? What does that mean?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't understand you, Bella. You were just pissed at the guy two days ago and now you are basically dry humping him in the middle of a damn party." I said.

"What?" she asked, offended. "No I am not. we were just dancing."

"Bella, since when the hell do you dance like that?" I snapped at her, not feeling like being around the bush. I wanted to know and wasn't going to tip toe around her.

She gave a laugh. "You didn't seem to have a problem when I was practicing with you a few months ago." She pointed out in a joking matter. She was right. And I wouldn't be ashamed to say that it because it was me and not Jasper.

And because it was Jasper this time and she was wearing such a short skirt, I had a big ass problem with it. she was going to hear it. "Come off it, Bella. I'm not joking." I snapped.

Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry. You just won a big game. You should be having fun. What's you problem?" she asked.

"You want to know my problem?" I asked. She nodded. "You're my damn problem. You and Jasper. you're always with him and you ignore anyone else when you are."

"I do not."

"You ignored me." I reminded her.

"So I didn't say hi earlier, big deal. Stop being a baby." She said before turning away from me. Before she could go find Jasper, like I knew she would, I grabbed her arm. She looked at my hand then at me. "Let me go, please." She said please, but I knew it was more than a simple request. It was a damn demand. When she did, I remembered she didn't like being grabbed. So I opened my grip and let go of her.

I gave a sigh. "Look, I'm just saying. Are do you think people will think we they see you doing all those things you were just doing?" She started to say something. I knew what she was about to say, so I stopped her before she could. "It's a party, I know, but the bending over and dipping down. You don't do things like that."

"So?" she asked. "I'm having fun. You should be too." She said. I could tell she was getting defensive. Or rather confused on why I cared so much. "Besides, why do you care what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with?" she asked.

There it was, the golden question: why did I care? Why did I care? What was the reason? I knew the reason. "Because I…" I started but stopped. I couldn't tell her. How would that make me look? Probably like I would just be saying it. But I wouldn't be. I did like her; more than any girl I have ever met. But she wouldn't get it. I gave a hard and frustrated sighed. "Because I see you as a friend and I don't want to see you crying because people are giving you crap on Monday." I told her.

"Thanks, but I think I would be fine." She replied.

I found myself getting pissed again. And that's why I didn't want to tell her what I started. I would tell her how much I cared about her and she wouldn't even give a damn. But why would she? Just because she didn't have a reason to care it didn't mean it didn't piss me off.

"Damn it, Bella. I'm looking out for you. First this and then what? Are you going to dress like this at school or even start swearing at people? Are you going to change the person you are for some guy?" I should stop because I knew if I keep going, she would be pissed at me; maybe more if she wasn't already. I didn't want her to be pissed at me. When we were in her room and she was snapping at me, I realized I didn't like her mad at me and I never wanted to feel the way I did ever again. but I know I would feel way worst now than for some stupid notebook if I kept going.

I guess I was about to find out because no matter how much I knew what the results might be, I couldn't stop. I asked.

"You know I'm not. What is really your issue?" she asked again.

I wish I could tell her, but I didn't know. "Fine. I'll tell you. The dancing, the blushing, the stupid ass giggling; I think you're becoming a ditz. Or worst, you might even be becoming like…like…" I didn't want to say it. I knew it hurt her more than anything. "Like Tanya." I said.

The second the last letter left my mouth, hers dropped open. She told me a long time ago that she never wanted to be compared to a certain person. I knew this, but I still said it. She closed her mouth. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Well, thanks for your consider. Where is she, by the way?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me. "The girl I'm apparently becoming like, Tanya, your girlfriend." She clarified. I didn't say she was becoming like her, but that she might be. I thought might was a little better than actually saying she was.

But that's what she meant. "With your cousin. They're dancing." I told her. What the hell doesn't that have to do with anything?

She looked over to them. Then she gave a light chuckle. "Wow." She said. She looked at me. "Why are you over here talking to me when she's dancing like that with someone who's not you?" she asked. Me.

It was my turn to be confused. "What?" I asked.

"Tanya. I know you two are very loose with your relationship, but shouldn't you be over there, pulling her to the side and snapping at her? In case you forgot, that's your girlfriend." She said pointing in the direction she was just looking in. "You are dating her, not me. So you need to be caring about her and what she's doing and who's she's with. In fact, how would does make _you_ look that your girlfriend is on the verge of hooking up with my cousin for the night. Why don't you stop acting you are dating me or like you're my father because I don't need you be." She snapped at me.

Now my mouth was dropped up. I couldn't believe she just did and said any of that to me. I mean she was right. Alice was right. Everyone was right. I wasn't dating Bella. That shouldn't bother me. Bella and Jasper. It shouldn't bother me at all.

I mean, I knew from the start what she wanted and we were doing. When I stopped her in the hall, I saw how she looked at him and I knew how she felt; I didn't know the exactly intensity of it, but I still knew. I knew what I was doing when I told her to talk to Riley or when I took her to my sister for her make over. I was helping her get attention from Jasper, her crush. That's what she was getting. So why the hell was I jealous and why the hell did I want her with me and not with him? I knew why.

It was because I cared. I didn't want to. I didn't want to want her, but I did. and it was all because I cared. "Bella."

She gave a sigh. "Edward, can you just leave alone for one night?" she said as if she was sorry for just snapping at me. Just then Jasper came back with two water bottles in his hands. She grabbed one before grabbing his hand and pulling him away from me.

She didn't know why. She didn't know I felt the way I did.

I knew and I know I needed to stop it. I need for this to bother me, I mean. I was still dating Tanya, like Alice and Bella just said. Jasper was good for Bella and Tanya was good for me. She was the only girl who good enough for me. That's all I need to keep telling myself. That will make everything okay.

But I couldn't focus on anything tonight; not after that.

I stormed away. When I did, I ran into the girl was dancing with earlier. I told her I had to go. I found Alice. "I'm going home." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Bella." That was all I needed to say for her face to change.

"Edward, no; don't do this." She said.

"You don't think I'm trying to." I snapped. "Look, I don't want to feel whatever the hell it is I feel, but I do and I can't be here. Catch a ride with someone else. I just have to go." I told her.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay. We can talk later. Go." She said. I nodded before walking towards the door and out of the house.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_would say something but i have to work on my hw for my classes tomorrow. so until next monday. _

_thx for all the reviews, favs, and alerts (oh and for all the bday wishes.) and as always. love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets. _


	29. XXIX (Bpov)

_hi. i would say something, but i have to go to bed and i wanted this up before i do. _

_so enjoy..._

* * *

**Chapter XXIX**

(Bpov)

I don't know why Edward did what he did or said what he did when I was dancing with Jasper. He said I was acting like his girlfriend. The comment was so upsetting to me, that I think I was going to start crying. I didn't know how else to response, so I snapped at him; telling him he should've been worried about me, but with who his girlfriend was with. She was with Jacob, someone not him. That's who he should have been pulling aside and yelling at. I felt bad about snapping as soon as I did it. I'm sure he had a reason to do that. He probably heard someone talking about me and got mad and didn't know how to release it correctly. But still…he didn't have to yell at me.

I couldn't help but to think about what he said though. There had to a why reason he said and not just being a jerk. Was he right? Was I losing myself for Jasper? Rosalie hasn't mentioned anything about it. Neither has Alice. Did they actually think that and just not to tell me? I don't think they would do that to me; let me turn into someone they knew I wasn't to protect my feelings. At least, I know Rosa would tell me if she thought I was changing.

And Edward grabbing me even when he knows how I feel about it. What was that about? Why was he angry at me? what was his problem? What did I do to make him act like that and why couldn't he just come and talk to me about whatever was upsetting him?

The thoughts flew out my mind when Jasper pulled me tighter to him as we continued to sway to the slow music playing behind us. After Edward interrupted us, I pulled Jasper away and we were alone for a while before rejoining the rest of the party. When we did, no one seemed to notice we were gone for a while, even though we were.

We danced to a few songs, until the music slowed down. Then Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body. He had his arms locked around my waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked in my ear.

I tilted my head and rested my chin on his chest to look at him. besides Edward being weird, in the back of mind I was thinking I like this, and how close Jasper and I have become in a short time. if I have known all this would happen this quickly, I would have changed a long time ago.

I was thinking I wanted to stay here forever; that if I had a choice, I wouldn't want to leave here. I never thought something like this would be happening to me, but I was glad it was. Of course, I wasn't going to tell Jasper all of this. He wouldn't understand. I could tell people, but no one would ever fully understand how I feel.

I gave a smile. "That I'm glad I was there this time. It makes this so much more fun." I answered.

He smiled back. "Me too. Maybe you can come to the last one. Give me some of that extra help again." he teased.

I gave a small hair flip. "Maybe. I'll have to see if I'm free. But don't count on that extra help. If I'm as lucky as you say, I should let someone else have it." I teased back.

He chuckled. "You like messing with me, don't you?"

"Does that bother you?" I asked, as my smile fell a little. There it was, the moment he thought I didn't like him.

He shook his head. "No. I like when you're playful. It makes things interesting." I wanted to smile when he said that because that meant he think what I was think he would think. That might even means he likes me. I don't know how much, but I would clearly accept any lever beyond what we were before Thanksgiving break. This was good. I would go to the next step, but he hasn't given a hint saying that he wanted to. I wouldn't want to bring it up and mess this up.

I gave a smile before resting my head on his chest. Yep, I like it here.

This is nice. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He wasn't wearing cologne. That was fine with me. His natural scent was better than anything he could buy in the stores. I gripped his shirt tightly. I always feel like I'm going to faint whenever I'm this close to him. I was lost in him.

I mean, I was and it was until I got a tap on my shoulder. I gave a small groan because I thought it was Edward again. I didn't mean to snap at him, but I really did want him to leave me alone.

"Come on, Cinderella, time to go." I heard the deep voice. I opened my eyes to look at Jacob.

"It's twelve already?" I gave a small whine as I removed my head from Jasper. it doesn't seem like it's been an hour and a half since I last looked at my phone.

Before Jacob and I left for the party, my dad told Jake that he wanted us to be home at midnight. I never had a curfew before, but he figure after the last time I went to a party that it would be a good idea to have some limits. Jake promised we would be.

Now that I think about it, that's might be why Jacob just referred to me as Cinderella. It's funny; that was the second time someone referenced that particular fairy tale princess. I think I was starting to like it. The story sort of fits me.

Jake shook his head. "It's actually almost two." I gave him a shocked look. Two? That was two hours past curfew. Why didn't he come get me earlier? And where the heck did the time go? I didn't mind, I just didn't want to get in trouble with my father. "I called your dad to give you more time." Jacob concluded.

"Another hour?" I couldn't help but ask. If my father allowed two extra hours, what was one more, right?

He shook his head. "No can do, Bells. I had to convince to gives us until two and we got ten minutes. Come on, let's go." He repeated.

I gave a hard sigh. I didn't want to leave. "Go." Jasper said, dropping his hands from me. I looked at him. He was letting me go. Why was he letting me go so easily? "You have a curfew. I get it. I don't you to get in trouble because of me." he answered my mental question. That made sense. I think I would do the same thing if the roles were switched. It made sense, but I still hated it.

Man, stupid time. Why couldn't you stop for like five more minutes? Just five more minutes; that's all I needed. But I wasn't getting it.

I reluctantly removed my hands from his neck. I stepped away from him. "See you Monday." Jasper said behind me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Bye Jasper." I said before walking away from him. "Thanks for that Jake." I said sarcastically as we walked to the door.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Cinderella." He said, calling me that name again. "Blame Uncle. He's the one who wants us home."

When we got home, we both changed out of our clothes and into our pajamas. I told him I was cold and wanted hot chocolate. He said it's been a while since he had something hot other than coffee so I offered to make him some.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked Jacob as I walked back to the couch.

"It was no college party." He said as he took the mug I had for him out of my hand.

"Drunk girls dancing on you is different, how?" I teased.

He laughed and shrugged. "There's a better chance that the girls at my school are legal." He replied as I moved the pillow I gave him to sleep on before sitting on the couch, crossing my legs. "I don't have to worry about getting into trouble if I hook up with the wrong girl." He concluded.

I laughed. "I guess that's a good point." I agreed as he took his first slip from his mug. "Speaking of which, I saw who you were dancing with." I said.

"Clarify?" he said after he removed his mug from his lips. That must have been he was dancing with more than just Tanya and Rosalie. Which brings me to the question of how many girls from my school did he let dance with him as if they were doing some kind of exotic practice.

"You were sandwiched between my best friend and one of the girls I dislike the most." I answered. "Want to explain that?" I asked, crooking an eyebrow.

He gave a smile. "Hey, they came to me. Who was I to say no?" he said jokingly. I chuckle. Rosalie, okay; but he could have said no to Tanya. I just don't want her to have the satisfaction.

"You know they both have boyfriends." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, but I figured. That's why I didn't dance with either of them for longer than a few songs, and when I did, I was never with either of them alone. They didn't seem to have a problem fighting each other for my attention." he said before slipping from his mug again. I couldn't even be disgusted by his obvious joy in that because that sounded like Rosalie and Tanya. "But the other blonde, not Rosalie, the other one…" he went on, but stopped because he clearly didn't know her name. If he did, knowing how I felt about her, I don't think he would have danced with her.

"Tanya?" I asked; guessing that's who he meant. She was the only other blonde I saw him with.

He nodded. "She asked for my number. I told her I couldn't get it to her and left it at that." he answered. I shook my head. I don't understand why Edward was with her. He explained it to me before, but that doesn't seem like a good enough one for him to stay with someone so awful to not just me, but everyone. I'm sure he could find someone else to make him look just as good, if not better than she did. "So the guy you were dancing with…" he said changing the subject as well as breaking my thoughts.

I removed my mug from my lips. "Jasper. You met him after the game." I remind him.

"Right. You seemed pretty close with him. So what's going on with you two?" he asked again. It was the same thing he asked at the game when he saw me give Jasper some…"good luck".

I looked at my cup as I stirred so the marshmallows would melt. I gave a shrug. "I told you, nothing." I repeated. I looked at him. "We're just hanging out." I told him.

"You dance like that with everyone you're 'just hanging out' with?" he asked.

As soon as he said it, I knew what he was talking about. "Not you too." I groaned, rolling my eyes. I understood Jacob. He's never seen me like that before. I'm sure he wasn't use to it. But then why didn't he come and interrupt me and let Edward do it? "At least I was with one person all night. And it's not like every other girl wasn't dancing the same way."

"Yeah, but every other girl isn't my baby cousin." Jake answered.

I looked at my cup. "Yeah, well, technically neither am I." I mumbled.

"Oh, damn. We're doing that now?" he asked, understanding that I meant what I said in more than one way. "You get new clothes and a new hairstyle and you give me crap like that?" he asked defensively.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. I didn't mean to say it. I don't know why I let it come out. I would never say Jacob wasn't my family. I was just annoyed that everyone was bothering me. We were just dancing. If anyone asks me, I think I was doing better than the other girls. "It's just…"

"You like him. More than that. I know. I read your letters. Just please keep your head. Don't let his pretty smile and blue eyes mess you up." He said.

I gave a small smile. "His eyes are green."

"Bella…" he said, telling that's wasn't the point.

I gave a chuckle. "I know what you mean. Edward said something like that to me too. I'm trying not to and I thought I was doing a good job." I asked. I looked at Jacob. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. How is everything when you look away from his pretty green eyes?" he asked.

I thought about it. how was everything? "Well…I'm still babysitting when I'm not tutoring Edward; I still hang out with Rosalie when I can. I am passing all of my classes with A's. I had one B, but I did extra credit so that changed. My family…" I gave a sigh. "You know how that is." I thought out loud.

"Sounds like everything is going good." He said.

"So Edward wrong?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "As far as I can tell. So anyways…uh…speaking of Edward. He seemed a little pissed when he came and talked to me."

"He came to talk to you?" I asked before I slipped from my mug.

He nodded. "He asked me why wasn't I breaking you up. I told him I promised I wouldn't interfere and that he should go talk to you if he had a problem." He said. Oh, that's why Edward came to me and not Jacob. Jacob was keeping his promise to me. "Is he always like that?" he asked.

"Yeah. He could be snappy at times, but he means well. I think." I told him. "Why do you ask?" I asked him. Now he looked away. "Jake, what?" I urged.

He looked at me. "What's going on between you and Edward?" he asked.

That mixed up my thoughts. Where in the world did that question come from? I knew he probably didn't know about Jasper and me; he didn't get my letter yet so I understood. But he knew about Edward and mine's deal. "I told you. I'm helping him with his homework."

"And he's helping you with Jasper?" he questioned.

I gave a smile. "Was." I corrected.

He gave a small chuckle. "Right. If you got what you wanted, why still help him?" he asked.

"Because I told him I was going to help him until the end of the year. Besides, we've actually become pretty close. He's my friend. Why are you asking me all this?" I asked.

"I don't know. It might not even be that important; but, in the few times I've seen him these past two days, I have noticed something."

"What?" I asked before drinking from my mug.

"Once again, it might not be important. It just seem like he's kind of… more involved than he should be." He said.

"Well, I am hanging out with his best friend. I probably would be involved as well if it was the other way around." I told him.

He chuckled. "Wow. I forgot how things can fly over your head." He answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Where the heck was he going this? And if he had a point, could he get to it; because all of this wasn't making a lot of sense. It probably made sense to him, but he was completely losing me. I felt like when Edward was first "teaching" on how to be "cool" and he was saying a bunch of things like this and puzzling me. It was one of the few things I didn't feel as smart as I think I am.

"I mean that he seemed…I don't know…attach? I guessed that's the word I was looking for. He's like a child. He doesn't know or act like he wants you, but doesn't want anyone else to want or have you."

"Want me? Have me? What are you talking about, Jake? I'm not a toy."

"I'm talking about how it was almost like he couldn't wait to interrupt you." He sighed. "Never mind."

"Jacob..." I urged. Could he seriously not do that? He knows I hate it when he does.

"Okay. But remember you asked for it." he said before sighing again. "I'm pretty sure Edward's got a thing for you." He said.

"What?" Where did he even get that from? "No he does not." I said. Edward does not, as he puts it, "have a thing for me". "We're just friends." I told him.

"Bella, I've seen how he looks at you. He almost punched me in the face when I walked in your room; and like I said, he didn't hesitant to walk over to you and pull you away from Jasper. I have female friends and they don't look at me like that; not the way he does. I think the boy loves you." He said.

He said I asked for it, but now, I was regretting it. "Shut up Jacob." I said. I felt myself getting angry that he was pushing this. Why was he pushing it? Edward did not feel anything like that for me. He was snappy and easily upset, but that's who he was. He had a problem dealing with his attitude and what to do when he's mad. "He does not." I urged.

"Why are you getting upset?" he asked.

"Because he doesn't." I snapped. I sighed. "He just doesn't, okay; just stop talking about it please." I said. "He's my friend; that's it." I told him.

"Okay, I might be wrong. Sorry for bring it up." He said.

I gave a deep breathe. "Thanks and sorry for snapping at you; both times." I said.

He chuckled. "It's fine. I understand it, I guess. By the way, say something like you're not my cousin again, and I will take some soap and wash your damn mouth out with it." he threatened, jokingly; only half, I'm sure.

"Right; sorry about that." I looked at the clock. It was almost four. "We should get to bed." I said. He nodded before taking my cup and his and setting them on the table. When he was done, he laid on the small pile of blankets he laid on the floor for himself.

"Night Bells."

"Night Jake." I said before lying on the couch.

XXX

After Saturday night, I decided I didn't want to share Jacob any more. I shared him with my family on Friday then with my friends on Saturday. I think I should be a little selfish and have him to myself on Sunday.

And that's what I did.

When we were both up, I told him it would just be him and me for the day. He said he was fine with that. After we ate breakfast, he drove us to the beach and we spent the whole day scrolling up and down the shore with our shoes in our hands.

He talked about his job and about his friends and about his school. When he writes me back, he usually doesn't express as much information to me as I do to him. He says he doesn't think I would get all the information he wants to give me in a letter. That's why he usually calls instead of writing back. He said things were going great for him. He said his father wanted him to come back home when he was done with school, but Jake said he hasn't decided on what to do yet. He said he figured he had another year to think about it.

But then Sunday was over to quickly and we were going back home. When we got there, we ate dinner before going to sleep.

Monday morning, he woke up with me. He said he had to be back before noon. He left with me and drop me off at school. I said bye and gave him a hug before reluctantly getting out the car. I didn't go in the building until I saw the car leave the parking lot. I was glad I got those last few minutes with him, but now I didn't have a ride home. I guess I will just catch one with Rosalie or someone.

My first three classes went by in a blur. All I really can remember is people talking about Saturday and the game and the party. I was already a little annoyed. The best part of the party was something no one else saw; well for me anyways.

The bell rang, signaling that third period was over. "I can't believe you did that." Rosalie continued with the conversation we were having before class started.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him in a year, so sue me if I wanted my cousin alone for one day." I told her the same thing as before as we walked out of the room.

"You could have been alone with me." she commented. I rolled my eyes. I don't think she will let this go anytime soon.

"You dance with him all night at the party. That's wasn't enough?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm telling Emmett." We heard Alice as she walked next to us.

"Tell him what; I didn't do anything." Rosalie said with a small smile. She didn't do anything, but she was definitely thinking something. I think the only thing that stopped her was that she remembered she did have a boyfriend.

"Where is Emmett, anyways?" I asked because I noticed he wasn't next to Rosalie anytime during class passings.

"He's still on that hunting trip with his dad. He says he will be back tomorrow. By the way, remind me to get his homework." Rosalie answered. I nodded. Rosalie and I walked with Alice to her locker. I didn't need to change my books or anything so I figured why not. Plus, Rosalie's and mine class didn't start for another ten minutes.

While we were at Alice's locker, they were talking about their cheer practice and about the last game in a few weeks. I told them I might come. They both assume it was because of Jasper, but I told them I wanted to see the rest of the team as well. That was only half true. The other half was what they were assuming. Maybe a little more than half.

"How come you never tried out for cheerleading, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I always ask her that, Alice." Rosa added.

I gave a laugh. They must have been joking. Rosalie wasn't lying. She did ask me to join because it would give us more time together. Did I really look like the cheerleading type? The answer was that was no. "It was never really my thing." I answered.

"But you would have been noticed so much quicker before now." That would have been the only plus. "And, I bet you would've looked hot in the uniform." She replied.

I didn't get the chance to answer because I got interrupted. "I would like to see that." I heard a male voice after a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I become very use to that voice in the last few months, so I didn't have to look behind me to see who it was. That's why I didn't have a problem with what I did. I elbowed Jasper in the side. He chuckled as his grip loosened. "Not really the greeting I was looking for." He joked.

"Maybe she would have given you a proper greeting if you didn't say the creepiest things." Rosalie said.

"Bella doesn't think it's creepy." He answered back.

"I never said that." I gave a mumble, but loud enough for him to hear. I was honestly messing with him. I didn't mind when he grabbed me or say something like that without warning. I mean, some warnings would probably be nice. It was a lesser chance of me embarrassing myself if I got some. However, I think I would think it's weird or creepy if someone I didn't like did it.

"Ow." He said behind me. "I think that hurt worse than the elbow in the ribs." He said. "If that's how you feel, I will leave." he said as his hands were removed from my body. I knew he was still behind me because I could still his breathing and feel his body heat on my back.

I turned to him and gave a smile. "Just kidding." I told him. He gave a smile in return before opening his arms. I walked into them. He did what I knew he would do and gave me a hug with his arms wrapped around my waist. I wasn't surprised when he didn't let me go right away he never does. I couldn't help but wonder if someone never interrupts us, how long would he actually hold me.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he said in my ear so no one else would hear.

"Relaxing. Yours?" I replied in his ear.

"Nothing but okay after the party. I'm hoping my week with be better. You think you'll be able to help."

I gave a chuckle. "You want a lot from me." I answered, not really knowing what else to say.

He gave chuckle back before I heard a voice that wasn't his. "Didn't get enough on Saturday, Jasper?" I heard someone joke. It wasn't Rosalie or Alice. It if was, I wouldn't have bother to response. I pulled away from him. I turned to see Mike looking at us.

"Damn it, Mike, what did I tell you about messing with my friend?" Rosalie snapped at him before he could get anything else out. She must have known where was going with the comment, because I had no idea.

Mike held his palms up in defense. "I'm not. I came over here to ask her a question." He replied.

I removed myself completely from Jasper to cross my arms across my chest. "What it is?" I asked.

Mike looked at me and gave a smile. Now that was creepy. I think that was the type of things Rosalie should be worried about. "I was wondering if you could show my girl some of those moves you were doing on Saturday. We're getting a little bored." He said with a joking smile. Ew. It didn't take me long to guess what he was referring to.

Jasper gave a laugh. "What girl? I'm guessing you mean your left hand, Newton." he answered. Alice and Rosalie laughed. Even I had to let out a small chuckle. I felt a little bad I did when I saw his smile slip. He looked at Jasper with a mixture of angry and embarrassment.

"Besides, it's not like you can even get a girl like Bella, let along anything like her moves." Alice added. We all laughed again. His face gave another look like the first time.

"Whatever. I'm just saying I could see why he didn't tr..."

"Mike." Rosalie warned. "My boyfriend will be back tomorrow, in case you wanted to save what you have to say." she said. As soon as she talked about her boyfriend, any smile he might have had was gone. His face whitened in a flash.

"Maybe you should leave." Alice suggested before nodding in a direction. He rolled his eyes before muttering another whatever before walking away from us. He tried to act as if he wasn't insult, scared, and embarrassed all at once, but I knew he was.

Again, I felt bad. "You guys are mean." I teased.

"Belle, that guy's a damn tool." Jasper said.

"Yeah, he deserves it. Maybe he will learn to shut the hell up for once." Alice added before going back in her locker for something. She looked at me. "But he might be on to something. Your dancing from Saturday; it was something to talk about." She added.

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. Not them too. Is that was Mike was talking about? Most likely. Geez, am I really going to keep getting comments like that until the next dance or the next rumor? "Whatever. It wasn't that bad." I told them the same thing I told Jacob.

Rosalie laughed. "Please. You were doing moves I didn't know." she said.

"And ones I never even showed you." Alice added. "Where the hell did you learn how to turn in heels like that?" she asked. I gave a shrug. I didn't know where most of the moves I was doing came from.

But besides that…"I really don't see the big deal. It's not like I wasn't doing anything different from what you two have seen or even done." I replied.

Jasper laughed. "Maybe they – as well as everyone else – is not use to seeing _you _doing that. They're use to you being sweet and innocent." He said. I turned to him. He gave a smile. "You know; good." He continued.

I turned my body to him. "Maybe I don't want to be 'good' anymore." I replied with a teasing smile.

He chuckled. "I don't think you have to tell _me _that." he answered. Because I knew what he meant, my smile widened

"What the hell does that mean?" Rosalie asked. We both turned to her. She looked at her brother. "Did something happen between you two at the party?" she asked. Without thinking about it, I shook my head, knowing he did too.

Alice looked at us. "Oh, they're both lying." She said with a chuckle. Why do they always think I am lying? I mean, when they think I am, that's because I usually am. But it because I don't want to tell them. Not that I don't trust them. It's just every time I want to talk about it, I feel like I would looking too much into something.

Besides, they should know I would never tell them in from of him. I'm sure he didn't want to hear the gushing of girl talk. And besides, what if he didn't even want his sister to know what we did when we weren't around her or Alice or Edward? But he had to know I would, right?

"So what happened?" Rosalie said, looking back and forward between her brother and me.

"I would tell you but I have to get to class." Jasper said. He tapped on my shoulder. I turned back to him. When I did, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me again. "Are you going to tell them?" he said in my ear, like the first time we hugged.

"I kinda have to now, big mouth." I teased.

He laughed. "Sorry about that." he pulled away. "See you later." He said before fixing his bag on his shoulder and walking away from us.

When he was gone Rosalie turned me back to them. "Tell us." she demanded.

I sighed. "Must you two need to know everything that happens between him and me?" I asked. Shouldn't what's happening between Jasper and me stay between Jasper and me. I mean, I don't ask Rosalie about everything she and Emmett does; though that doesn't stop her from telling me anyways.

"Uh…yeah." They said in unison, "duh" being heavily implied. "Now quiet stalling and out with it girl." Alice demanded.

I acted as if I didn't want to tell them, but in all honestly, I really, really did. I actually have been dying to talk to someone about it all. I would have told Jacob if I didn't think he would start acting like my father again. I didn't need it from him during or last day together. I would have told my mom if I have one I could talk to. I'm glad I finally could let it out. "Um…we might or might not have…" I stopped and looked away from them. "Made out in his room." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't know how to say it without it sounding…weird or something that it wasn't. Therefore, I was really hoping they did so I didn't have to repeat it.

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Did she just say what I think she did?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she did. Now that is what I was talking about." I looked at them. I did want to tell them. It wasn't like the kiss on the ski lift. It was different and I was excited to tell them that we didn't stop because I lost my breath this time. I was really just wanting until he left to bring it up. I didn't know he would bring it up through "You have to tell us."

"And don't you dare leave out a detail." Rosalie said.

I laughed at her. "You really want details about your brother?" I asked.

She thought about it before giving a shiver. "Okay, maybe leave out a few details." She said. "But tell us anyways. How did it happen?" she asked as we started walking Alice to her class.

"Well, it happened after Edward interrupted us…" I started.

"Yeah, I saw that. What was his problem?" Rosa asked.

I gave a shrug. I wish I had an answer for her question, but I didn't. And he hasn't talked to me all day so I wasn't getting any kind of answer anytime soon. "We were talking about Jasper and what happen." Alice said.

"Right." I said as if I forgot about the current topic. "Anyways, after what happened, I didn't really want to be around everyone for a while, so I suggested we go somewhere. I told him I wanted to see his room."

"I'm sure you did." Rosalie interrupted with a smirk. If wasn't for it, I wouldn't have known what she meant by the comment.

I gave a head shake. "Not because of that. Because of your parents' rule, I have never seen it; through I've been in your house more than enough times. Anyway, while he was showing me it, I saw a picture of him on his desk. I think it was when he was like nine or something."

"The one in his baseball uniform and he has two front teeth missing?" Rosalie asked, interrupting again. I nodded. "I love that one. I think it's cute, but he finds it embarrassing so he keeps it in room." She said.

"Rosalie; stop interrupting her." Alice said.

"Right. Sorry." Rosa said.

I chuckled. "It's okay. I thought it was cute too. You're right. He does thinks it's embarrassing. When I picked it up to look at it, he tried to snatch out of my hand before I could, but I walked out of his reach and over to his bed from him before he could grab it. I told him I wanted it and was going to take it. I was honestly just joking. But when I saw how much he didn't want me to have it, I started to really want it.

"He tried to grab it again, but I reached away from him again. He kept reaching for it and I kept leaning away. Since we were sitting on his bed, we ended laying on it with him hovering over me. Then he just leaned in." I told them, not going into details.

When he kissed me, he didn't warn me like he did last time or ask for it like any other time. This time, he just leaned in. Before I could stop him, he pulled away and looked at me. I thought it was because he thought I didn't want to kiss him. He didn't have to tell me for me to know the real reason he stopped.

He stopped because he was seeing if I was okay with it. He was seeing it was going to lose my breath again; or at least something of that nature. I didn't want to tell them that because it was embarrassing to tell them about it the first time. This time, I wouldn't have the thin air of the mountains as an excuse.

When he saw I was fine and nothing was happening, he leaned in again. It got to the point where both of our shirts were inching up. When that happened "Then he pulled away." I said out loud.

"Why?" both of them asked.

I gave a shrug. "He just said we should get back to the party." I told them. I was lying. He did say that but that wasn't all he said. He said something else, however, it wasn't much. All he said was he likes hanging out with me. After he said, he got off the bed and put the picture back where I got it before grabbing my hand and leading back to the rest of the party.

I didn't tell them because I didn't really know why he stopped. This, whatever Jasper and I were doing, was very new to me. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I didn't think Rosa would get it because she's been dating Emmett so long, I don't think she remembers much of anything from before it. and I didn't think Alice would get it because it wasn't happening to her. besides, to be honest, I think I found it kind of weird to get dating advice from someone younger than me who happens to be Edward's sister.

"Well, at least you guys are getting somewhere." Rosalie said

"Yeah, that somewhere being Make-Out Lane." Alice teased.

Rosalie laughed. "Yeah. And that's good. You'll be Mrs. Hale before you know it." she joked.

I gave a small sigh. I was done with the topic. "Can we stop talking about this?" I begged.

"Aw, she blushing." Alice pointed out. I placed my hand on my face, as if to cover it and it was hot so I knew she was right.

"So cute." Rosalie added to the teasing. And there's another reason why I don't want to tell them everything.

I rolled my eyes away from them. "I'm going to class." I said before walking away from them.

XXX

Lunch wasn't as bad as I thought it would. The girls were still talking about Jacob. I wondered when that was going to die down. The guys were talking about the game and the last one. Even Edward was talking and smiling and laughing and joking. That was good. I thought he would be mad for a long time. I was glad he wasn't. he even talked to me before lunch.

When lunch was over I gathering my things and I saw Rosalie on her phone. "Okay. See you in a few." She said with a smile before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Emmett's back. I'm going to try to get the rest of his homework then I'm out of here. See ya." She said excitedly before stuffing her things in her back and dashing out of the lunch room.

Well, there goes my partner. I guess I will be walking alone for the rest of the day. At least it was only two more periods, one of which we go our separate ways anyways. I started walking out of the lunch room.

When I walked through the door, Jasper was there. I had to stop myself from running into him. He gave a smile. "Hey, I saw Rosalie leaving. She said she was going to see Emmett. I figure I can walk with you to your next class." I smiled back.

"Uh…sure." I said. Good bye Rosalie and thanks for leaving me.

"So I never got the chance to ask, did your cousin enjoy the game?" he started as we started to walk in the direction of my class.

I gave a nod. "He said he did. He was talking about you and Edward and said you two made a great team." I told him about part of the conversation Jacob and I had yesterday.

Jasper gave a chuckle. "Thanks for including me in that. Edward said he use to play. You should tell him he should come to our practices. Maybe he could offer something Coach is missing." He said.

"I would, but he's not here anymore. He left to go back to school this morning after he dropped me off." I explained.

"Oh; that's too bad. I was expecting him to come to the championship game. Wait, did you say he dropped you off this morning?" he asked. I nodded. "I can give you a ride home, I mean if you don't have one." he said.

That should be the case. I planned on having Rosalie take me home, but since she left early, she was out. it would seem like I was stuck here, but I wasn't. "Thanks but Edward is taking me home."

"Edward?" he questioned. I nodded. When he stopped me and talked to me before lunch, he said he was sorry he snapped at me. When he did, I said I was sorry as well. He asked if we still had our session today. I was surprised. I thought he wouldn't want to do it for today, but he said he had a test next Monday he needed help with. I told him sure and that's when he offered to take me home. It made sense since we were going to the same place. "Oh, that's nice of him. But maybe you don't have to go straight home after school."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there's this French thing going on in downtown Seattle showcasing the arts and the culture of the country. It's kinda of a festival. It's going on all week, and because that's the language you're taking, I thought you might want to go. Maybe we could go together." He said.

I stopped and looked at him. was he asking me on a date? It sounded like. Maybe I should be sure? "Like just you and me?" I asked.

"If you wanted to." He answered. Alone time with Jasper was always good. I should say yes, I would've said yes. But I could. I gave a groan. "If you don't want to go, I understand." He said quickly.

I shook my head. "It's not that." I told him the truth. It wasn't that. that assumption was so far off. "It's just, I can't today. I have to help Edward study for a test; hence why he's giving me a ride home." I explained.

"Right. the one in Bio." He said after he gave a small oh, seeing the problem. That must be one of the classes him and Edward had together.

"You said it was all week." I pointed out before he could get too disappointed. "Can we go tomorrow?" I asked.

It was his turn to groan. "I would, but since football is pretty much over, track is about to start. Edward and I are co-captains so we have to help coach with tryouts." He replied.

"That explains why he wants to meet on Thursday." I muttered.

"So, I guess that day is out too. Friday or Saturday?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Friday, I'm with Edward again and Saturday I have to baby sit." I told him. why did he have to pick the week I am busy every day to ask for alone time with me? "Sunday?" I asked.

"It leaves then." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He gave a small smile. "It's okay." He said as we started walking again. I know his smile was just to hide his disappointment. I couldn't blame him. I was too. I had half the mind to tell Edward we have to reschedule. But he just got over being mad at for his own reasoning. I didn't want to him an actually reason. "It just seems like we're never hang out outside of school or parties. maybe another time?" he asked. I gave a nod. We stopped again because we were at my classroom. "Okay. Hopefully it's a time where we're both free." He joked. I nodded again as he hugged me around the waist. See ya." He said when he released me. Then he walked to his class.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_like i said, want to go to bed so sorry if the bottom is bad. _

_love you guys and thx for everything and all the support. _

_Luv & Rockets._


	30. XXX (Epov)

_Hey guys. yes, i am updating. hey, am i doing much better than my last one. i do try to get a chp up at least once every week. it's not like the last one where it would be months before i could update again, so yes. i won't be giving up on this story because i will so excited for you guys to read the end to see who bella picks. _

_anyways, nothing left to say, but please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

(Epov)

When my sister got home later Saturday night, we talked about Bella and this time, she didn't bark orders at me and snap at me like she did on the trip. It was the longest and deepest conversation I ever had with anyone, my sister included. I found it hard to open up like I did. I told her how I was really feeling and how I was really starting to feel like I really do care about Bella. I told Alice how I thought about what she said to me and how she said I wanted something I couldn't have. I told her it might have been true once upon time, but I think it was starting to change. Then she pointed something out to me

Bella was the only female friend I had that I didn't date or isn't dating my friend, well not technically. I didn't realize it until she said it, but she was right. I never had a friend who was a girl who I was just friends with because I didn't want to date her anymore or because I had to deal with her because of who she was dating. Bella was my only true friend who was a girl.

So I made a decision.

That decision was that I was going to stop. I was going to stop trying to get in the way of Bella and Jasper and stop trying to pull her away from him. I was going to stop and I was going to stop for good.

When Monday came, I was going to apologize to Bella. However, I never got the chance to because unfortunately, it was one of the days I didn't see her all day.

I didn't see her until lunch. When I was walking to the cafeteria, I saw her at the door. I stopped her before she walked in. I think it was something that needed to be just between us. I didn't want everyone else in the group to hear; especially not Tanya. I don't need anything from her right now.

Tanya; that was something I needed to fix. We had a few weeks left and if I wanted her to be my prom queen to my prom king, I needed to make things better with us. That was what I cared about. It will be a best ending after a little bit of rocky year. However, that wouldn't happen if she was pissed at all the time. But one thing at a time.

I grabbed Bella before she walked through the door. I know she didn't like it, but it was the only way I could stop her. She turned to me. "Hey." I said with a small smile as I removed my hand from her arm.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same thing. I figured I should go first. It seem like I was more wrong than she was in the whole thing. But she beat me. She gave a chuckle. "I'll go first. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have." she said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I had no right. If your cousin didn't, I shouldn't have thought it was my job to do so."

"Um…do you know why you did it? I mean, I know what you told me, but is there any other reason why you got so mad at me like you did?" she asked. That was great question that needed a great answer. I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to tell her.

I gave a short sigh. "I talked to Alice when she got home. She reminded me that I don't have any female friends. I mean, Alice is my friend, but she's my sister. And I guess Rosalie and I are friendly, but she's connected to me in more than one way so I kind of have no choice with her." I explained.

"What about Tanya?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Girlfriend, doesn't count." I said, shaking my head. She laughed back. "Anyways you're the only one who wasn't connected to me before and who I can honestly call my friend without feeling like I'm forced when I do. I guess I didn't know how to handle it. I never had much practice before. Alice can pretty much handle herself in any situation. But you…" I stopped and shook my head again. I shook it this time because I wasn't really sure where I was going.

"I get it, you were looking after me. Everyone feels they need to look after me. Do I really look that fragile?" she asked.

"You didn't until we saw you crying last week." I explained.

She gave a hard sigh. "Then I guess it's more my fault. And it's not like you were wrong. People were and still are talking about it." she told me.

I didn't think I would be. I didn't want to be. It was something I made up so I wouldn't look like I was jealous, which after talking to Alice, I realized I was. But I was going to make sure that only Alice knew that. "Do you need me to handle someone for you?" I asked.

She laughed, though I don't think I showed a sign of joking. "Thanks; but Rosalie and Jasper already said they would. Besides, I don't think I need it. People just want something to talk about and it just so happens to be me at the moment. It will blow over and then they will be talking about something else."

"You've seem to be the topic of conversation a lot since your change." I pointed out. I wondered if it really was a result of it; kinda like talking about the "new kid", expect this "new kid" was not new at all, but someone's who's been here for a long time.

"Yeah…" she said then sighed. "It will be fine. Like I said, people want something to talk about and my change is clearly the most recent." She said. "At least I get a breather when I go home." she said with a smile. When she did, I could tell that all of us were wrong. She wasn't weak or fragile. She might be stronger than anyone gives her credit for. She was human and when her feelings are hurt, she shows it.

Now this topic was old.

This was the perfect time for a subject change. "Speaking of home; I didn't see your truck outside when I pulled in this morning." I said.

She chuckled. "You are very observant. It wasn't there because I didn't drive it this morning. Jacob dropped me off before he left to go back to school." She explained.

"And he left you here, without any source of transportation?" I asked. It didn't seem like that made much sense.

"Kind of. I told him I wanted him to take me because I didn't want to come home and he's gone. But looking back on it, I could see how it doesn't seem like such a great decision." She said with a chuckle as she starched her head. "But Rosalie is taking me home today." She went on.

I think that made even less sense that her cousin bringing her to school. Why would she get a ride with her friend when…"I can give you a ride." I said like it was a more obvious choice. I mean it should be. "I mean, I'm going there anyways." I reminded her.

She looked at me like she was shocked. "Really? You're still coming over?" she asked.

Why would she ask? "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you would be too upset with me." she said shyly; it was as if she was embarrassed that she thought that.

"I have a test next in Bio Monday and need your help." I told her.

"Oh. Right. How did I not know that?" she asked, probably thinking she didn't see it on my schedule she had a copy of.

"He just told us about it." I told her, letting her know she shouldn't feel bad. No one knew about it until two periods ago.

"Okay. Anyways, it's fine. I kind of don't want to wait until your practice is over. Rosa can take me." she said. Now it was my turn to be surprised. I was surprised because I thought she knew. I would think Jasper told her already, or at least Rosalie would have.

"We don't have practice this week." I told her.

She tilted her head to the side "Really?"

I shook my head. "Football season is over. We don't have practice until the week before the game." I explained.

"Well, it will save time and gas."

"When you think about, we're helping the planet." I said jokingly.

She laughed. "You're right. Okay I'll meet you at my locker. Now can we go to lunch; I'm starving." She said.

I laughed back before pushing the door open. "After you." I said.

"Thank you." She said before walking through the door. I followed her in the room and to the line.

XXX

The rest of the week went by smoothly. It seem like everything fell into place after I said what I did to Bella. The track team may be shaping up to look good; I can't be sure because we have to have try outs again soon. Tanya and I were even doing better. Nothing too much to say about that.

But school was still school and I was still not sure how I was doing. My grades were getting better, but I know one test could crush all of that and I could be right where I started.

By now it was Wednesday and we should be getting the tests we took this past Monday our test back. I sat at my desk, twittering my thumbs in anticipation as my teacher passed them out. I studied with Bella for three days and a little by myself on over the weekend. I studied, but I wasn't sure if I got the right answers.

I was nervous because it would be the first test of my track season. Even though I passed last semester with all B's, my dad still stood by what he said. Meaning, I had to continue getting good grades to run track and field. I guess he believes I would slack off again if he didn't reinforce it. If I didn't pass this test, I don't think I would be running the first meet.

I wondered if anyone else was this nervous. I looked around. Some people were, but most people weren't. I don't see how they could be so relaxed. Maybe because they had nothing to lose if they fail and figure they just need to do better on the next one. Lucky for them, but that wasn't me.

Then I looked at my lab partner. Jasper was leaning back in his chair next to me. He was reading some book. He didn't look like he understood anything he was reading through. How the hell could he be reading some dumb book that he probably doesn't even understand when a major test was being handed back? It annoyed me how everyone was so calm about this. What the hell was he even reading anyways? "Dude, what the hell is that?" I asked.

He looked at me. He showed me the cover. "It's 'Beauty and the Beast'. I got it from that French festival last week. It's in French."

"Is that why you look totally fucking confused?" I joked.

He chuckled. "Exactly why."

I was right, he didn't understand it. That brought me to my next question. "Why the hell are you reading it then?" I asked.

He gave a shrug. "I wanted to see if there was anything in here I can at least kind of understand. There's not." he said, placing the book on top of the desk.

"Why the hell did you get something you can't even understand?" I asked, still very confused.

"I didn't get it for me." he answered. "I got it for Bella."

"You got her a gift?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" I asked. I didn't even give Alice or Tanya a gift unless it was important, not for any random reason. I had to say it was kind of impressive.

"I went to the festival to get her something since she couldn't go with me. And since she's taking a third year of French class and I gave her nickname after the female main character, I thought she would appreciate it." he explained. He means she didn't even ask for it? He did it on his own? I didn't even give Esme a gift on my own. He must really like her to do and get something for her without being asked.

"I'm sure she will." I pushed out. Before, I would have told him not to give it to her or that she would hate something she couldn't understand or anything else I could think of. But to be honest, she probably would appreciate the effort. She might even try to read the whole thing without a translator, like a normal person. "Even if no one understands it." I said with a mumble.

"There's translation on the sides." He said. "But's the thought that counts, right?" I nodded. like I said, she would appreciate the effort. "So how do you think you did on the test?" he asked, changing the subject.

I gave a hard sigh. "Hopefully good. My dad's still on the whole 'pass to play' thing." I answered.

He gave a chuckle. "Parents. They don't understand." He said.

"Yeah." I said. Finally someone understood what I was going through. Though I was trying hard and it was paying off, I still thinks it's unfair that I needed to pass to do something I love doing. "How did you do?" I asked. He looked at me like he was about to answer. He didn't have to because the teacher placed our papers on the desk face down.

I flipped my paper over and to look at the grade on the page. Eighty-five percent. That was a B. that was pretty good.

He flipped his own paper over and looked at his grade. "Uh. I did better than I thought I would." He answered.

He thought he would do badly on a test? That was a first. The way I was about my skills on the field, he was the same way about his grades. He thought he was the best. "How did you do?" I felt the need to ask again.

He smiled. "Look for yourself." He answered as he pushed the paper to me.

I flipped it over and looked at the front page. I was confused. "A sixty –eight?" I asked. That was way worse than his normal scoring. He didn't just think he was the best, he was the best. He was one of the smartest guys on the team. How the hell did he score lower than me on a test? And why was he happy about that? "I don't get it. How did the hell did I do better than you?" I asked as I handed him the paper back.

He shifted his eyes to the teacher. When it was clear he wasn't looking at us, Jasper looked back at me. "Truth is the test was one of the easiest damn ones he gave." He said. Really; because I thought it was one of the harder one. Funny how much we don't think alike.

But hearing him saying that and seeing the grade he got anyways, I could only come up with one thing. "You failed on purpose?" I asked.

He smiled. "Like I said, it was an easy test so it wasn't hard to guess the wrong answers."

"I get that; what I don't get is why you did it in the first place." I told him.

His smiled dropped and he sighed. "Bella." Was all he said.

"What about her?" I asked, not getting what he meant or what she had to do with a class she wasn't in; at least not in the period with us.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something. Last week at the party, we kinda…hung out in my room." I didn't have to ask to know what he meant. I'm glad I left when I did. The last thing I needed was to see her walk out of his room. I had to remind myself I was letting her go. I gave a nod so he could continue. "Well, the following Monday, I asked her to that French festival. We couldn't go because I had the track things and she was busy all week and she was busy with you." He said.

"She's helping me with my work." I told him. It wasn't like everyone didn't know already. As soon as Bella changed, Alice couldn't wait to tell everyone that the smartest girl in school was helping me with my work. I don't know why and I didn't ask. I thought it would be best if I didn't because I would probably get an answer I wouldn't understand or would like.

Jasper sighed again. "I know and I'm glad you got your grades up because I don't think we would have gotten as far as we did without you, but I'm going to be honest with you, I'm fucking jealous of you, man." He said. He gave a light chuckle. He made it seem like he was joking, but something told he wasn't as light hearted about it as he made it seem.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded. "Why the hell are you jealous of me?" I asked. I mean, I knew all the reasons why someone would want to be jealous of me. But Jasper was almost just as good as me at football. I would honestly say better than me at track. And we all know where we both stood where it came to Bella. What the hell did he have to be jealous for?

"Come on, dude. You've been to her house way more times than I have. You get to hang out with her every week. You even met her family before me." he said, all in a slightly bitter tone. The way he said all that in a row like that made me think he was right. I was doing all that. It was all for school, but still. She was even ahead of everybody with my family. The first time we went on our trip, that was the first Rosalie, Jasper or Emmett has met my mother and father. Bella, on the other hand, met my mother before then because she was over my house. I see his point. I would be jealous too and it's definitely a good change of pace for our roles to be reversed when it came to the matter.

"Yeah, but all that is for my schoolwork." I told him.

"I know that. And like I said, I'm happy for you for getting your grades up with her help. But it wasn't the first time we couldn't hang out because she was helping you or I was doing something with the team. So I thought if I told her I needed some extra help, I could use that as an excuse."

"Excuse for what?" I asked

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" he asked. He kind of did. I wasn't sure what he really meant.

But I acted like I did. I shook my head. "Guess not. So let me get this straight; you purposely failed a test so just so you hang out with Bella?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Damn, when you put it like that, you make me sound fucking desperate." He joked. He said it, but I won't say I wasn't thinking it. I mean, who the hell does something like that? He could pass easily and he fails just to hang out with someone he sees on a daily bases anyways. It was a little on the "look at me, pay attention to me" side. "But yeah, basically." He said.

"She's going to know you failed on purpose." I told him, reminding him that she knew how smart he was. If she didn't, she knew how smart his sister was so she could guess.

He gave a shrug. "Maybe, but like I said, it's just an excuse." He said.

"Is hanging out with her really that damn important to you that you fail a test and mess up your grade?" I asked.

He laughed. "You sound like my damn father." He joked. I realized I did. I did sound like a father. I use to just care about me. Since when the hell did I care if he fails the class or not? "Besides, it's only one test. It would fuck up my GPA. And to answer your question, yeah it is. It seems like we never get to hang out alone. We're either at school or surrounded by a hundred other people at a party. It's never just her and me. I like hanging out with her and I thought it would be good if it was just me and her for once." He answered.

"You really like her."

He chuckled. "I guess I do." He answered. What? What was he talking about? It wasn't until he answered when I realized I said that out loud when I thought I said in my head. I hope that was the first and only time I did that. I don't think anyone needs to know what the hell goes on in my head sometimes.

The bell ending class ended. "When are you giving her the book?" I asked. If I was being honest, I didn't really give a damn about the answer. I just saw it on the top of his stack of books and notebooks as we gathered our things. and since we were talking about her anyways – so much for the topic change…

He looked at it as if he also just remembered it was there. He gave a shrug. "I don't know; probably today. Hey, do you think I should even give it to her? I mean, does giving her a present for no reason seems weird, right?" he asked. I wanted to laugh at how he kept coming to be for advice about Bella. I'm sure he would stop if he knew I was telling him to keep him away from her and not to make them closer.

Well, I was; as in, not anymore. "I don't know. Whatever you think is best." I answered half-heartedly.

"Uh…." He gave a face full of thought. "Maybe I will give it to her next week." He answered. I grabbed my things and we walked out the room.

The conversation switch completely as we walked to our next class. We were talking the track try-outs we had to help coach with last and this week. He gave a laugh at a joke I made about one of the runners. He was responding when we heard someone call my name.

"Edward." I heard my girlfriend behind us.

Jasper rolled his eyes at her voice. "I'll catch you later." He said. I nodded before walking ahead of me. Ever since he's been hanging out with Bella, he makes it a point to stay away from Tanya whenever possible. He says it was because nothing good ever comes from being around Tanya. I wouldn't disagree with him, considering what she has been doing to Bella and him. Then again, was I really any different than her?

I turned to Tanya. She had a booklet in her hands and that was all. I wondered where her books were. Kate was probably carrying them or something. "Yes?" I said as she got close.

She gave a huge smile. "I found what I want."

"For what, babe?" I asked.

She gave my shoulder a shove. "For next week, silly." She said. I gave her a confused looked. Now she was talking about next week? What the hell was happing next week and why did she and Jasper keep bringing that up? When she saw my face, her smile turned into a pissed off frown. "Don't tell me you don't know." she demanded. I gave a shrug. "Damn it, Edward, I can't believe you forgot." She gave a whine. I tried hard not to be annoyed, but I don't know if I succeed. And I was more annoyed because I wish she would just tell me. "February 14th?" she said like that should ring a bell. I guess it kinda did. Was there something specific about that day? "Valentine's Day?" she concluded.

Oh, now I understand why Jasper was talking about giving Bella the book then. I looked at the booklet and saw it was something from a jewelry store and now I understand why she has it. "Right. I knew that." I lied.

She smiled again, clearly believing it. "Anyways, I found what I wanted so you don't stress yourself the day before." she said, full of excitement.

"Okay, baby, what is it?" I asked. This should be interesting. Whenever a damn gift giving holiday – Christmas, her birthday, Valentine's Day, the anniversary of when we started dating – she has to pick the most expensive thing she can find.

She opened the booklet to the page she wanted and showed me. She pointed at a bracelet on the page. The bracelet was gold with different size hearts all over it. It was marked at the "Valentine's Day Special". "It's twenty-four carat gold and the hearts are filled with diamonds. It's perfect and I can totally see myself with it. Please, Edward, it would my favorite thing in the whole world." She said.

When I decided to back off Bella, I also decided to work on my relationship rather than worrying about the status of someone else's. It was what was best, right? No need to stress over something that didn't involve me when I already had a handful to deal with in Tanya.

"What baby wants, baby gets, right?" I said with a smile.

She gave a happy squeal before grabbing me and kissing me on the lips I didn't pull away like I usually would. "When do I get it?" she asked when she finally pulled back.

I would have told her whenever the hell I get it, but I was trying to be a better boyfriend. "Can't tell you. I have to keep something a secret." I told her.

"Aw, Edward Cullen, such the romantic." She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms neck. She gave me another kiss. This one was just a peck, which made it not as long as the first one. "Fine, I will leave it alone for now." She pulled me into a hug. Be a better boyfriend, I reminded myself and made myself hug her around the waist.

While we were in our embraced, people were walking by and looking at us. I try to act as if it didn't bother me, but better boyfriend or not, I still had a problem with her being all over me in front of people. Then someone else passed us. "Hey Edward." Bella said as she passed us.

I pulled away from Tanya. "Hey, Bella." I replied.

Tanya looked over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at what she saw. "Speaking of alone. We were just talking about Valentine's Day, Bella, which is how I'm assuming you would be spending another one, alone. I mean, it makes sense because who wants to spend a holiday all about love, affection and intimacy with someone like, well…you." She said with a smirk.

I was going to pull Tanya away from Bella, but Bella gave the same smirk back. "You're right, Tanya, I will be alone. However, it's not for the reason you think. I chose not to celebrate a holiday that was once beautiful that has been glorified by the card, flower, and chocolate companies so that guys are force to buy their girlfriends something shiny to distract them from any wrong doing. I mean, it's not difficult when their attention span is no longer than a few minutes, you know, kind of like…your." Bella replied. Right, I forget she can stand up for herself against my girlfriend now.

Tanya's smile turned into a glare. "Bitch." She snapped.

"Child." Bella replied before turning and walking away from us.

Tanya gave a groan. "Damn, I really fucking hate her." she said. I wondered if she was saying that because she was no longer her little punching bag. Probably not; if I remember correctly, she hated her before, but I don't know if it was this much.

I moved my hand to hers and grabbed it. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." I told her before we started walking in the direction of her class, which was in the opposite of mine. That means I might be late today.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked as we walked. I looked down and remembered I didn't let go. I also knew the reason she was asking. But I wasn't going to let her know I knew.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I still didn't let go.

"I mean, I usually have to glue our hands together for this to happen." She pointed out. That means she has noticed how I am when it comes to that stuff. And yet, she still tries to make me "one of those boyfriends". That didn't make sense. What is it with girls and trying to change the person they're dating. The way I see it, you know how the person was the way they are before you started dating them, why should they change after the fact? I'm sure it made sense to girls. It was too bad that Tanya never had much success.

I gave a shrug. "I know how much you love stuff like this so I was trying to be a better boyfriend and give you what you want." I told her. "But if you don't want me to…" I said, trying to slip my hand out of her grip. Before I could completely get it out, she tightened her grip.

"Never said that. By the way, I love the boyfriend you were, but change is nice. You are the best boyfriend ever." She said before reaching up to kiss my cheek. "I can't believe you're getting me that bracelet. I can't wait to wear it to school and show it off."

"Are you sure you should do that?" I asked.

"Duh, Edward. I can't wait to see the jealous look on everyone's faces. Especially that 'Bella'." She gave a disgusted groan, as if the mire sound of Bella's name made Tanya gag. "I mean who changes their name like that. And those clothes…"

"Tanya, I've seen you wear much worst things." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but on me, it looks hot. On her, she looks just awful. Gosh, she's such an attention slut. But when I walk in the school with bracelet, everyone's attention will be where it should be; on me." she said with a smile. She gave a small excited sound. "I'm so excited. We're definitely going out Tuesday so I can get it the day before."

Okay, I think I was officially annoyed with this "be a better boyfriend" thing I was trying to do. "Whatever you want." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Luckily, she didn't see the eye roll and she was to fucking caught up in herself to notice my tone.

"And that's why I love you." She said before kissing my cheek again. This time, I didn't hesitant to lean away so she didn't have her lips there for too long. We finally got to her class. It was time for her to let my hand go. I tried to pull it out of her grip without her noticing. It's just too bad she did. She tightened her grip again before placing both of her hands on my arms. "I'm really glad I'm dating you." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I said confused. That was the nicest thing she has ever said to…well…anyone. I think that was the first nice thing I ever heard her said.

She nodded. "Of course. It gives girls another reason to be jealous of me." she said. When she did, I realized something. She reached up and kissed me on the lips. "See you after class." She said before walking into her classroom.

While I was walking back in the direction of my class, what she said kept replaying in my head. When she said, it made everything so clear. I don't know why I didn't see it because she kissed me and her tried to hold my hand while we're at school for the same reason I didn't. She wanted people to see. She wanted people to know who we were dating. It was because she was doing it, dating me, for the same reason I was.

It was because I made her look good. I don't think I know how I feel about that.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page._

_on a quick side note, i have decided to redo APL and AM. even anyoen wants to read it, it will be on the wattpad, but i won't post it until the summer. but i would love some ideas of what to do with the story and the characters. i changed the name of everyone in the story as well as the setting. if you want to know, i will pm you; but if a lot of people want to know it, i will put it on the AN of the next chp. _

_anyways. nothing else to really say, but of course, thx for all the love and reviews and support. i love you all so much. _

_Luv & Rockets_


	31. XXXI (Bpov)

_hey people. sorry for the late update. it's been a long and hard week. but i FINALLY got this chp done._

_nothing else to say, but enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter XXXI**

(Bpov)

I had another run in with Tanya before my class. Oh, how I love those. I admit, I probably shouldn't have said hi to Edward while they were hugging. But who cares? All I was doing was greeting a friend. She was the one who had to remind me that I didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. I wasn't bother by the comment or by the fact that she was correct. I don't really see why I should be.

When class ended, Rosalie said that Emmett want to see her for something. She was hoping it was for next Wednesday, the same holiday that Tanya was talking about. I told her I would see her in English. She asked if I could grab her book from my locker since she was going in the opposite direction. I told her I would.

That's what I was doing now. I was trying to put in the combination when someone poked me in the sides. I gave a light jump. I turned to see who was behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder when I saw no one was there. I turned to my left to see Jasper casually leaning against the locker and his body was turned to me. "Hey; just person I wanted to see." He greeted.

He wanted to see me? I wondered why. "Hi." I replied with a smile as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "How's it going?" I asked. I haven't really seen or talked to him since he asked me to…"hang out" last Monday.

He gave a shrug. "Okay."

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked.

He gave a smile. "I have something to show you." He reached in his back pocket and took out something. He unfolded it before showing it to me. when he did, my eyes popped. I saw it was a Bio test, probably the same on Edward had to take. But that wasn't my eyes popped. It was because of the score in the corner of the front page that was circled.

It was a sixty-eight. What the heck? That was a D. I grabbed the paper from his hands. I looked at it to see if I was reading the number right or at least if I was reading the name correctly. I was. How the heck did he get a sixty-eight? I know the subject was hard, but his sister said he was better at it than she was. She said he got better grades. "How did you get a D? I thought Rosa said you were the smarter twin." I asked.

"Maybe my smarts are fading." He joked.

"Jasper, how can you joke about this?" I asked in a confused snap. I realized it was the first time I snapped at him. but I didn't find failing a thing to joke about. It was why I was so hard on Rosalie. It was because I cared and wanted the best for the people I cared about.

He chuckled again, clearly not bothered with my snap. Then he gave a shrug. "I don't know; I guess I just find it amusingly cute that you care enough to snap at me like that." he replied. I couldn't help but blush. Still not use to him calling me anything like that. "Anyways I think might need some help studying." he said as he took the papers out of my hand. "Maybe some from the smartest girl in school." He said with a smile. Was he talking about me? Judging by the way he was smiling at me, I'm pretty sure he was. Who else would he be talking about? "We have a quiz in math coming up on Friday. Maybe you can come over and help me study so I can do better" he asked. He was talking about me.

"I might have to help Edward." I reminded him. Why would he think that would have changed?

"I think he could do without you for once." He said.

I shook my head. "Doubt it. he might really need my help." I answered.

"I might need it too." Jasper said.

I chuckled. "No you don't." I told him as I turned back to open my locker. He didn't need a tutor. So he had one bad test, he was still smart. He was probably just had a bad day or something. I've bad test before; never that bad, but still. He didn't need me like Edward did. Edward was doing better, but he still complains how he needs me for anything math or science related. The most I could do with Jasper is do homework with him, not that I would like that. I mean anytime I get with Jasper Hale is good.

He gave a humored sighed. "That didn't work as well as I thought it would." I heard him mumbled.

"What didn't?" I asked as I looked for the two copies of the same book.

"Bella." He said.

"Yes?" I answered. He didn't answer. He didn't say anything so I looked at him. "Jasper, what?" I asked.

"I failed on purpose." He admitted.

"What why?" I asked confused. What reason was good enough to do something like that?

"I was hoping I could use it as an excuse for us to hang out."

"Huh?"

"Like I said before, it seem like we never do outside of school. Belle, I didn't ask you to the festival last week to be nice or because I know you're taking French. I did it because I wanted for just you and me to hang out because I really like it when we do." He said.

"Wh-what?" I choked out. What he said shocked me because I didn't think he would actually want to hang out, just the two of us.

"I want to have some alone time with you." he repeated, stretching out every word so I could understand him clearly.

"You-you do?" I stuttered.

"Yes." He chuckled. "Why is that so hard for you to believe?" he asked.

Because he wasn't supposes to like me, not like that. He was the most popular, next to Edward of course, guy in the school. I was just Bella. I wasn't anything special. Even with my change, it was just hard to believe that Rosalie could have been right all this time. It was hard to imagine that he would like me like I like him. All this flirting and teasing just seem too good to be true. "I don't know." I answered.

"So I don't have track try-outs, and I believe you don't have to help Edward with anything. Come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"I…uh…I…um." I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't feel like confident Bella anymore. I felt like how I felt when I use to avoid going over Rosalie's house in fear of running into him. And even though I hadn't worn them to school for about three months now, all of a sudden, I felt the need to push up my glasses. "I …" I concluded to be lost for words as I played with the metal part of one of my notebooks. Say something Bella. You're been talking to him for three months, maybe more. You can talk to him. So just say something; anything. "Uh…" Anything but that. Fortunately, I turned and saw my way out. "Rosalie." I called her as she was walking pass us. She turned to us and smiled. "We can talk about that…thing you wanted to talk about before class." I told her.

She gave a confused look. She didn't know what I was talking because I was lying. She didn't want to talk to me about anything. In fact, I think she didn't stop because she saw me talking to Jasper and she made it a thing not to be next to me when I was except when she needed something. But she must have seen something in my eyes because then gave a face of realization. "Right. We can talk about it on the way to class." She played along. I was glad she did. "Should I come over there?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'll come to you. I'm done in my locker." I told her. I looked at Jasper. "Sorry. I have to go." I told him before closing my locker and walking over to his sister.

"Okay, mind telling me what the hell that was about?" she asked when we were out of ear shot of Jasper.

"He asked me to come over tomorrow." I said, getting right to the point.

"Um…your crush wants to hang out with you at his house; isn't that a good thing?" she asked. "And why are you acting so shocked that he did, considering you've been alone with him before?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but those times weren't planned, and you know what happened those other times"

"Oh yeah, making out with your crush is so terrible." She said sarcastically. "I never thought that would be the biggest problem."

I shook my head. "What if he expects something like that to happen every time? I don't think I can handle it every time." I asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't, Bella. And so what if he does? Better question, why the hell are you afraid that would happen. I'm sure he isn't afraid of that." she said with a chuckle before continuing. "I mean, if I wasn't dating Emmett and someone I liked invited me over, I would be hoping for that." She replied.

"I'm not you." I reminded her followed by a sigh. "Remember the first time we…" I tried to come up with another word because I don't think I feel right saying the word I needed to. But I couldn't come up with anything one so I just said it. "The first time we kissed, I lost my breath." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you said it was because of the thin air." She said, reminding me what I told them at the cabin.

I shook my head. "I don't know if it was or wasn't. The point is, what if that happens again and again and I can't stop it and end up embarrassing myself. Once that happens, he will want to stop hanging out with me." I told her.

"Goodness, Bella, would you stop 'what if'ing the hell out of everything?" she urged.

"But…" I started, but she stopped me by shaking her head.

"And stop with the 'but's. Stop looking for excused. He likes you and I don't think that will change because you do something embarrassing. And I know you two will probably be spending some time together. Some it is going be when no one else is around, so you should probably just get to it." she said.

"Well, that's helpful." I mumbled.

She gave a sigh. "Okay, point taken." She said, catching my sarcasm. "Look, maybe you could keep him distracted. Talk about football or something. I'm sure he would love that." she said. I could use the whole "I don't know about football" thing to my advantage. "But just so you know, that might only work for so long. I think you just try to get use to being alone with the boy. And if something happens, I suggest you just go with it. You might end up liking it." she said with a chuckle.

I had no doubt I would like it because I liked it before. That wasn't what I was afraid of. I was just scared of embarrassing myself. I didn't want any reason for us to stop…whatever the heck we're doing. I guess that was as good as it gets.

"Whatever. Anyways, speaking of guys…" I said, switching the conversation over to her because I no longer wanted to talk about me. "What did Emmett want to talk about?" I asked.

"He wanted to know where I wanted to go for dinner next Wednesday." She replied.

As soon as she did, I rolled my eyes because I know exactly what she was talking about. "I forgot you were one of those." I mumbled. I wasn't just replying to Tanya's rude comment when I said I didn't care for the holiday. I think it was the shallowest holiday ever. Because why wouldn't someone love be determined on how much they buy each other?

She laughed. "So I like Valentine's Day and I like getting gifts, sue me. It's the one day, besides my birthday, where I can get him to do what I ask without feedback." She replied.

"So what is he getting you?" I asked since she probably ready know or already got it.

She gave a shrug. "He said he wasn't telling me this year. He said he wants it to be a surprise." She answered. That was a first. "But I did get him something." she said.

"I thought girls only got a gift." I said. I never celebrated it with anyone but my dad so I didn't know how the whole holiday worked.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice if he got something this year." She said before she reached in her book bag and pulled out a small bag. She opened it and pulled out something.

"A whistle?" I asked as I took it and looked at it.

"A platinum one. It cost me like a hundred bucks. Plus I got it engraved." She said excitedly. I looked on the side. The way the light hit it, I could E & R in a heart sketched in the side. "I hope he likes it. I got because he said he would need one for his program he's doing over the summer before he goes to school." She said.

"Did he get in?" I asked. She nodded. Sometime during the year, her boyfriend applied for some college on the other side of the country. Rosalie said if he got in, he had to do an internship or something over the summer to get some extra credits. "Doesn't he want to be gym teacher or something?" I asked.

"A coach!" she snapped as she yanked the whistle out of my hand. "Stop saying that, Bella, he wants to be a coach." She corrected me.

"Sorry." I chuckled. She was snapping because I always got that wrong. But the way I see it, that's all a coach was, a glorified gym teacher. If you can't do, right?

"Whatever. I got something else just in case he doesn't like it." she said before pulling something else out of the bag. She showed the second thing to me.

"A wallet?" I asked. She nodded. "Why a wallet?" I asked.

"Because he needs one. Every time he talks me out, he has his money in rubber bands. I tell him all the damn time I'm not a damn stripper or a fucking hooker, but you think he listens to me? Nope. His excuse is that the less he spends on himself, the more he can spend on me. I let it go for a while until I see those damn rubber bands again." she complained. First she got mad at me for mixing up his desired profession, then at him, though he wasn't even here. It was funny how she switched so fast. I laughed at her. "Why are you laughing? That's not funny." She complained more.

I laughed more. "I just find it a little funny that you talk about him like that, but I know how much you like him." I told her.

She rolled her eyes as she stuffed the bag back in her book bag. We started walking again. "Bella, I don't like him. I can't stand him. He doesn't listen to me, he's wants me all to himself; and sometimes, he can be a total idiot." She said.

"But…"

She gave a sigh. "But he's my idiot and I love him. I honestly don't think I can see myself with anyone else." She answered right before we walked in the classroom.

We took our seats. "I'm glad he makes you happy." I said ad the bell rang.

XXX

People were talking about that stupid holiday all week. I thought I would never hear the end of it. I was kind of glad when it came. At least people won't be talking about it when the day was over.

I woke up and got dress in the outfit Alice dropped off the night before. She said everyone was going to wear pink, red or white for today. When she heard I didn't have anything pink she brought me a black shirt and light pink button-up shirt with white buttons and white stitching. She said she didn't want me to feel let out, but I just think she just used that as an excuse to go shopping for me because she knows I wouldn't.

After I got dressed, I walked out my room. When I opened the door, I found a single rose, a card in a pink envelope and a long red box in front of it. This was the only thing I like about this holiday. I smiled at it because I knew who it was from. He was the only person, well only male, who would give me something. He must have placed here before going to work.

I picked everything up and opened the envelope first. It was a card with a baby goat sleeping next to a bigger one. When I opened it, it said. "_When it comes to daughters, you're the baaaaaa-est. Happy Valentine's Day, love Dad." _

"Oh, Charlie." I mumbled in humor at the cheesiness. He always had a thing for the lame puns and metaphors. I couldn't help but smile at them every year. I opened the red box. I pulled it out. It was a necklace with a small turtle charm on it. On the back, "_I will always protect you" _was etched in the back, like every other turtle thing he gave me. I guess it was a hand-in-hand thing. I didn't hesitant to put it on. I put the card and rose on my dresser on my dresser before leaving for school.

"Cute necklace." Rosalie said when she saw me. She walked next to me as I walked to my locker.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. My dad left it for me this morning." I told. When I turned to her, I noticed something. I gave her a confused look when I saw her with her hands behind her back. What was she hiding? I stopped walking and faced her. "Rosa? What's behind your back?" I asked. She smiled before showing me three bright yellow roses. "Rosa, no…" I groaned. She did this every year. Every year, I tell her she doesn't have to because if I had a choice, I wouldn't even acknowledge the holiday. But every year, she doesn't listen to me, just like this one.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Izzie. Will you be my valentine?" she asked sweetly with a smile to match, ignoring the groan, like any other time.

I gave a smile. There was no point in fighting her. "I thought Emmett was your valentine." I reminded her.

"I can have two." She said. "Are you going to question me or are you going to take the flowers?" she urged.

I laughed as I took them from her hand. "Why is there three?" I asked, thinking that was a weird number of flowers to give someone.

"One for each year we've been best friends." She answered.

I smiled at the flowers. I had to admit, even though I wish she didn't, I liked that she got them for me. It was nice that she appreciates our friendship just like I do. Probably not as much as I do, but it was still nice to know she wanted the friendship. When she does things like that, it makes it easier to ignore the comments anyone makes about us. "I always feel so bad when I don't get you anything." I told her.

She gave another shrug. "Don't be. Emmett does so much for me this time a year, that's it's usually enough. It's nice to give for once." She gave a smile. "However, it would be nice to get one more thing."

"I'll remember that." I laughed. She hooked her arm with mine before walking with me to my locker.

When we were there, someone skipped to the side of us. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Alice cheered. I will be hearing that all day. I think I was already tired of hearing that phrase.

I turned to her. "Hi Alice." I said as I took off my coat. She had her hair pulled back to show off her dangling diamond-heart earrings. "Cute earrings." I told her

She smiled. "Thanks. Edward got my mom and me a matching set." She said. Did he? I didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that's she got something from a brother or that's she got something from Edward. He didn't seem like the gift giving type, especially for a stupid day like today. And I didn't think he would do something sweet as give his mother and sister matching jewelry. I wondered if he did it to be sweet or because he didn't feel like looking for two different things.

"Nice. What did your dad give you?" I asked because that was something I was more use to.

Alice shook her head. "Nothing; he's taking me shopping this week." She answered. That seem like an easy way out, but who was I to think that. That might be something normal for their family. I mean, it wasn't like they didn't have the money to waste. Then Alice let out a happy breathe. "Aw, I love this holiday." She said.

I hung my coat on the hook before grabbing my books for my first classes. "Why?' I asked as if that was the most bizarre thing I have ever heard. Alice wasn't dating anyone. Why would she like a holiday that celebrates relationships? It seemed backwards to me.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "What the hell do you mean why?" she asked as if I insulted her.

Rosalie laughed. "Bella doesn't appreciate the greatest of February 14th." Rosalie joked.

"I don't see the point of it." I corrected. The way I see it, it was the Homecoming Dance of holidays. It was stupid and senseless and the only reason it was created was to make people feel bad about having something. I chose not to care about it.

"What?" Alice said. "Come on, the sweet perfume of flowers, the great taste of chocolates and the best thing, sales on jewelry. How can you not love the feeling? Can't you feel it, love in the air." She took in a deep breathe. "I think it's going to be a good day." She said. When she did, the bell rang.

"We should get to class." I said, closing my locker.

All during the first period, it began. People were coming in to deliver a flower or a teddy bear or something to a girl. The girl getting the gift would light up with false excitement. They like to make it seem like its real, but I know most of the girls told their friend or someone to send them something so everyone else would be jealous. I didn't care. I was use to not get anything on this day. I just wish everyone else didn't care so much about flowers that will die and bears they will throw in the closet as soon as the day was over.

When the period was over, I went to my locker. I needed another notebook because the one I had ran out of pages. While I was there, someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the underclassmen delivering item smiling at me. She was holding two orange roses. "Bella Swan?" she asked with a smiled.

"Yes?" I said in confusion. She handed out the roses to me. "Are those for me?" I asked in shocked.

She looked at the tag that was wrapped around the stems, holding the flowers together. "You're Bella Swan, right?" she said looking at me again.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then these are for you." She said.

I looked at the flowers again. They really were pretty. I don't think I've ever seen any other color rose but red in person before. "Thank you." I said as I took the flowers from her hand with hesitation. She gave a nod before leaving. Rosalie already gave me her annual yellow roses so I couldn't help, but wonder who send me these. And why were they orange? I mean they were a pretty orange, but significance did the color have? I looked at the tag to see if there was a name. I thought it would give me a clue to why I got them. But when I opened the tag, it just "Have a good day!" in the nicest cursive I think I have ever seen. I thought it was typed for a second, but then I saw the "G" was written in a way a little too wild to have been done by a computer.

I don't know who gave me these, but I was happy I got them. Maybe the girls' reactions aren't so fake.

I stuck them in my notebooks before going to class.

After that, that was happening to me all day. Right before third period started, someone else stopped me and handed me two more orange roses. This time the note say "Can't wait to for it to be you and me…"

Then when fourth period started, I got two more and the note said "…because you are great company." When I got that one, I figure it connected to the last one like a poem.

Then lunch came and I got two more. when the girl walked to the table with them in hand, every girl at the table looked up. I think it was safe to say that everyone, expect Rosalie because she was there when I got the other ones, were shocked when she said my name and handed them to me. All the girls asked me who sent them. Then Tanya said "Yeah, would be desperate and cheap enough? I mean, the loser couldn't afford red roses." Of course she had to say something like that. there isn't a day where she doesn't say something like that me. Too bad it didn't take the smile off my face. I loved the fact they were orange; it made them, and me, different ant everyone else today.

I looked at the tag to give everyone the answer they were looking for, but I couldn't because again there was no name. But I did read what the tag said for them. This one said "Hope these are brightening your day…"

Then lunch was over and my sixth period class started. Half way through, an underclassman knocked on the door. "More?" Rosalie asked in shock when he announced name. I thanked him when he placed them on my desk. "Is there at least a name on this one?" she asked. She was the one who was getting annoyed that they weren't signed. I, on the other hand, found it a little charming that they weren't. I mean, I would have liked it if they were then I would know who to thank. But a little secret admiring can be good too.

I looked at the tag. I heard her sighed hard when I shook my head. "…Just like your smile can brighten a hallway." I read with a smile. it was another conclusion. I placed them on my desk before listening to the rest of the lesson.

After the last period of the day, I was stopped on the way to my locker by another underclassman. I saw she had two orange roses in her hand. "Are those for me?" I couldn't help but ask.

She looked at the tag. "Bella?" she asked. I nodded. "Then yes. Happy Valentine's day." She said. I thanked her before she walked away from me. These two made me the happiest because it made it a dozen. I didn't I would ever get a dozen roses. I looked at the tag. This one said nothing special. It was just "Happy Valentine's Day!" this was one was different from the other ones because it had a heart on the corner

I stuck them in my binder before walking to my locker.

"Got some more?" I heard a voice when I opened my locker door. I looked to see Edward looking at the flowers sticking out of my binder. I nodded. "And there's no name?" he asked. I shook my head. "I'm sure whoever it is will reveal himself sooner or later." He said. I kinda hope so. Once again, it would be nice to know who it was to thank him properly. "Anyways, I wanted to stop by your locker before going to mine to ask if I can come over tonight." He said, getting to the point.

"Why; you don't have a test or anything coming up." I reminded him. I looked at his schedule yesterday to make sure he did or didn't and he didn't; well, none I was aware of anyways. But it might be one he just learned about again.

"I know, but we start practice again tomorrow. They're going to be running until around ten until the game, so I won't have time to come over for the next week." He replied.

"Oh." That makes sense. "Don't you have something planned with Tanya for today?" I asked.

He surprised me when he shook his head. That was funny. She seems like the type to demand something for today. "We went out yesterday so I can give her gift so she could show it off today." He answered. Oh that made more sense. He must have given her the golden bracelet she was sporting today. Just when I thought she was a kind of a decent person. Glad to see she never proves me wrong.

"Well, okay. I think my parents are going out tonight so sure." I told him.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours." He said before walking away from me.

When Edward was gone, I went back to trying to remember what I had for homework. While I was trying to think of what we did in each class to help me, I felt something poke me in my sides. I gave a yelp along with a light jump just like any other time. No matter how many times he did that, I was always surprised.

I turned and smiled at him. "Hi Jasper." I greeted.

He smiled back as he leaned against the locker next to me. "Hey Belle." He looked at the top shelve of my locker. "Nice flowers." He said, looking at where I put all the roses I got today. After the first three, I started putting them in my locker. I knew how it felt not to get anything on this day so I didn't want to be like Tanya and rub my received items in people's face. However, I would be lying if I said I didn't like that I had the option of doing so.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Did you like them?" he asked. I gave a shrug. "What does that mean?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I did like them and I was glad someone went out their way to send them to me and made sure I got them in almost every period, but I could have done without them."

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"I mean, I think people make too much of a big deal of out this day. And I'm not one of those girls who feel I should have to get something" I told him before turning away from him.

He gave a chuckle. "I'll remember that next time." he said. when he said that, it didn't take me long to guess what he meant.

"You send them?" I asked.

He nodded. "This is the time I would say happy Valentine's Day, but…" oops.

"Thank you. I really did like them." I told him again.

"I'm glad." He answered.

"Why orange?" I asked because that was an abnormal color to give someone. I've received red, yellow, and even white once, but never orange.

"I wanted to give you something special. You know how I like being different when it comes to you." He said with a smile I couldn't help but blush because that reminded me of the last time he said he wanted to be different. "The woman at the flower shop said orange was less intense than red, but a little bit more friendly than yellow. I thought that describes us well enough." He answered.

"Well, thank you." I said again.

"You really like them?" he asked. I nodded. I didn't have to have them, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy getting them all day. "Good, because I kinda have something else to give you." He said.

"Jasper, you don't have to give me anything else" I told him.

"I've actually been meaning to give this to you. I just thought now was the best time." he said. He completely ignored what I just said. He took his book bag off his shoulder and reaching inside one of the pocket. He pulled out something that was tied with a ribbon and handed it to me.

I could tell it was a book as soon as he pulled it out, but I didn't know what book it was. I don't remember telling him what my favorite one was, so I had no idea what it could have been. I moved the ribbon to see the title. It was in French, but I knew enough of it to know what it said. "Beauty and the Beast." I read the title.

"I got it from that festival I told you about a few weeks ago." He said. I looked at him. "Since you couldn't go, I got that and I thought you might like it, though it's mostly in French, so you might not understand a lot of it." he joked.

I took the ribbon off and flipped through the pages to see he was right. I always saw there were translations on the side, so "I think I could manage." I told him. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you. I think I might have fun with this." I told him.

He chuckled. "I was hoping you would say that. I think you're the only one who would. Do you really like it?" he asked.

I nodded. I appreciated the thought that he got something for me even when I said I couldn't go with him. It means he thought of me. It also means he listened and remembered when I told him I was taking my third year of French and was most likely going to take it in college as well.

I also found it a little funny that "Belle", Jasper's nickname for me, is not only the name of the female main character, but it also means "beauty" in French I wondered if he knew that when he thought of the name. Probably not; it's a piece of random information that I was sure a lot of people didn't know or cared about.

"I do. Thank you. And thank you so much for the flowers. I don't think I ever got a dozen roses before. They are beautiful." I said before hugging him.

"I'm glad I could make your day better." he replied as he hugged me back.

I'm pretty sure we would have hugged longer if he didn't pull back. He never pulled back before. We were always interrupted or I would pull away, but he never would. But this time, he did. I wondered why. Then, he looked at me but it wasn't until he leaned in when I realized why he pulled back.

And if we were anywhere else, I would have let him. However, we were in school. Even though people were already leaving, there was still a lot of people in the hall. People who could be looking at us. I don't think I could do that just yet.

So before his lips could touch mine, I turned my head. He stopped for a second before going on to kiss my cheek.

"Enough you two." we heard his sister. Jasper pulled away. He gave a hard sigh and cursed under his breathe I turned to see she was behind us. I wondered how long she was there. "Must you two make out in school?" She teased; I'm sure referring to the kiss on the cheek. That answers the question of how she was there.

"I would hardly call a peck on the cheek making out." he answered.

"I was just joking, bro." she chuckled. Her eyes moved. "However, I see you've made no move to release her yet." She pointed out. I realized she was looking at my waist, which was where Jasper's hands were still wrapped around. She was right; we really haven't moved out of our embrace yet.

I'm sure he realized the same thing I did because our hands dropped from each other at the same time. "What the hell do you want, Rosalie?" he asked in annoyed tone.

"You need to come with me to the gym." She answered.

"Why; I don't have practice until tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but coach wants me to start the girls today." She said.

"I still fail to see what the hell that has to do with me." he replied.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but we came to school today in the same car." She said. "And I don't feel like taking you home and I don't want to wait for you to come back and get me, plus we have to take Alice home. So you have to come to practice with me."

"Great." He sighed hard in annoyance. He turned back to me. "I guess I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He said. I nodded before he hugged me again and leaving me.

XXX

"Bella!" I heard someone call me. I shook my head and looked at Edward, who was sitting next to me on the couch. "Read the next question." He said. I had a feeling he was repeating that more than he would have liked.

"Right…sorry." I told him before looking at the history book again to find where we left off. When Jasper left me, I finally had time to get my things together and left the school. A few hours after hours after I got home, Edward rang the bell. We've been working on his history homework ever since.

"Are you okay; you seem preoccupied." He pointed out. I smiled at the word choice. At least he was still using the words I would give him.

But he was right. That was the reason it was taking us so long on his homework. It was because I kept getting distracted. I just kept thinking about Jasper.

I was thinking about how he gave me flowers, the color orange because it was "more intense" than "just friends". He said it was like us. He was right. I'm sure by now, everyone in school can guess there was something between us. They just didn't know what that something was. To be honest, either did I. It made me think of what I told Jacob, we were just hanging out. I was okay with that, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was too. I don't really know how he felt about us.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just think about Jasper." I told him honestly.

I heard Edward give a hard sigh. "What about him?" he asked.

I gave a smile. "He was the one sending me the flowers all day." I answered.

"Of course he is." He mumbled. When Edward said that, it made sense. I don't know how I didn't guess who it earlier. I mean he's the only I've really been hanging out with lately and the one who "really wants to spend more time with me". I guess I'm still finding it hard to believe he and I are so close. "Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked. Talk about Jasper with Edward?

"Not really." I answered. Edward and I were friends, but no thanks. I would just feel too weird about it. However, talking about Jasper with Rosalie is weird too. "Actually, can we take a break?" I asked. Maybe that would help me clear my head enough to help him.

"Sure; why not?" he answered with a nod. We both placed our book aside. "Since we're on a break, I think this is the perfect time." He said.

"For what?" I asked. He smiled before reaching in his bag. I sighed hard. "Edward, not you too." I groaned as I saw him pulled out a black box.

He chuckled. "I think you're the only girl who would groan at a Valentine's gift." He teased. For someone who didn't care for the holiday, this one would be the third or fourth one of the day. I just didn't get why everyone felt the need to get me something for this silly little holiday.

I rolled my eyes. "Why did you even get me something?" I asked.

He gave a shrug. "I figure it's the least I can do for you helping me. Besides, it's not a big deal. I get something for Alice and Esme every year. When I was picking up Tanya's gift, I saw this and got it for you."

I gave a sigh. "You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"Bella, I can't return it so you might as well just take it." he playfully snapped.

I looked at the box. There was no way he was going to let me not take the box out of hand. I should at least humor him, right? I took the box out of his hand. I looked at him. He nodded, telling me to open it. I gave another sigh before turning back to the box. I lifted the top of it to look inside. When I did, there was a small all silver turtle. The only thing that was a different color was the shell. The shell was a bright green emerald color. It had small crystals for eyes. It was so cute; almost precious. Where did he even find this? "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him as I pulled it out the box to get a better look at it.

"It's just a small statue. I don't think it does anything special, but I figured you could use it as a paperweight or something."

I smiled at him. "It's perfect. It might be one of the best things I've gotten. Thank you." I said before hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said as he hugged me back.

I pulled away and looked at the small turtle again. It was so shiny, I almost didn't want to touch it because I didn't want it to have smears or smudges, but then I didn't want to put it down either. "I think I will name it Oz." I mumbled.

"Name?" he repeated in question. I looked at him "Do you name all your turtles?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I know. It's a little lame." I admitted.

"A little." He agreed in a tease. I rolled my eyes. "So why Oz?" he asked.

I pointed at the shell. "Because his shell. It's emerald and it reminds me The Emerald City from my favorite movie, the Wizard of Oz. Did you know that movie has so many symbolism in it. Like for example, The Emerald City was not green because that's the color of money and riches, but because green is the color of greed and envy which is a big part of the movie." I said. When I looked up, I saw he was trying to keep from laughing. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I know you probably don't care." I admitted.

He let out a chuckle. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing more at myself. You're so hot now, I forget how much of a nerd you are." He joked.

What did he just call me? I don't think I ever heard him call me that. No, I never heard him call me that. I heard it from Mike, from Eric, even Jasper sometimes, from everyone other person, but never from Edward. Not that I was nerd, he says that all the time. I never heard him call me "hot" before.

I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but think about what Jacob told me. I haven't thought about it since that weekend. I thought the less I do, the more I could pretend he never even said it. But when Edward said what he did, I felt like Jacob was in my ear, saying the same thing again.

"Really to start again?" he asked when he saw me finally place the small silver turtle down.

"Sure…" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My guess is because he heard it uneasiness in my voice.

"Yeah." I said. I couldn't go through with the lie. I shook my head. "No…no, I'm not." I told him the truth. He looked at me. I sighed hard. I should tell him, right? Maybe he could set my mind at ease. "Okay, Edward, I have to tell you something. The weekend of your last game, when my cousin stayed over, while we were talking your name came up."

"My name?" he asked. I nodded. "What were you talking about for my name to come up?"

"Uh… well, Jacob said something and I was just thinking about it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"He said…well, he said…" I couldn't get it out. It was just too strange. "You didn't buy that for me because… well, you don't like…'like' me, do you?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course I do. Why else would I get it?" he answered. Okay, that might not be the right way of asking. I might have to say the words.

I really didn't want to. I should just stop. Nothing good can come this. I should just stop right now and not ask. But I needed a clear mind. I needed to be sure I snapped at Jake for a reason. That reason being because I was right and he was wrong. Edward didn't feel that way. I just needed clarification and Edward was the one to give me it.

"No. I mean…you don't like…" I sighed hard. This was so freaking hard.

"Just spite it out, Bella." He said.

Okay, here goes nothing. "You're not like in love with me, right?" I blurted out.

He stared at me

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_ok, there was a question on if i will keep writing this story. the answer is yes, i am. i won't be working on APL again until, the earliest, over my Christmas break. it depends on when i am done with this story. if i am done with it before my thanksgiving break, i will be working on APL. if not, i won't be working on it until the summer so i can have more time. i hate that i don't have time to write, but that is the life of a college student. i stay busy. i just want a break. but i gotta do what i need to do before i can do what i want to do. i hope you understand. _

_Anyways, thx for all the reviews and favs and alerts. as alway, love you guys. _

_Luv & Rockets _


	32. XXXII (Epov)

_hey, you guys waited way too long for a long ace AN so i will save it all for the bottom_

_without further ado...enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter XXXII**

(Epov)

"Just spit it out, Bella." I told her when I saw she was having a hard time saying something. What the hell did have to say that was making her this uncomfortable? In fact, when the hell was the last time we were even uncomfortable around each other? She talked about her parents and her love for Jasper with no problem and she was having trouble now?

I told her to spit it out and did she ever. "You're not in love with me, right?" she said.

When the word left her mouth, I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Love? She asked if I loved her. No, she asked if I was _in love _with her. I never experience that before, but I know it was stronger than just love. Love was something I had for my family, my friends, my sports; however, in love was something my dad had for Esme, something Alice claim to have Channing Tatum or whoever the hell her flavor of the month is. Hell, it was something even Bella had for Jasper.

But did I have it for her? Was I in love with her? It would explain so much. It would it explain why I get so jealous when she's with or talk about Jasper, even when I know she feels about him and even when said I was going give her up. When she said Jasper gave her the flowers, I just wanted to groan. Of course he would do something like that.

It would explain why I get so mad when guys use to talk to her. They stopped because they realized it was no use. They saw how she and Jasper was. That was something I needed to do. I needed to stop with her. I told myself and I told Alice I would, but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't. Is it because I'm in love with her?

It would also explain why I went out of my way to get her something for Valentine's day, something I never did for anyone, not even Alice. I told her I saw it when I was picking up Tanya's gift. But in truth, I saw it when I was with my dad the week before last to help him look for something for Esme. He took me instead of Alice because he wanted me to get my gifts for them too. Anyways, when we're walking pass a store, I saw that in the window. It cost the same price of my sister's and mother's gift combined; something else I didn't tell her.

No. It couldn't be. I know I like her. I like her a lot; way more than I should, way more than I ever like any girl I have ever dated. But love? How the hell would I be in love with her and not Tanya? Well, because I realize I was never really dating Tanya. We were just putting on a show. That might explain part if not all of it. But, I was eighteen; I couldn't be in love, not with Bella.

It might be time to answer her. "What?" I said. I couldn't help the small chuckle escape.

"It's just what Jake said…"

"Bella, no." I interrupted her before she could say it again.

"Really?" she asked as if she didn't believe me. In truth, I don't think I really believed me.

Maybe the more I say it, the more I will eventually believe it. So, I answered anyways. "Yes, of course not. Geez, that's very vain of you, don't you think?" I said.

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"And you call me conceited." I said.

"Okay, I get it. It was stupid for me to think that." she admitted. Then she sighed. I couldn't help the small clinch I felt when I realized it was a sigh of relief. Like the worst was over or something. "I'm so glad you clarified that." she said.

"Right. I'm not, but I mean would it be so bad if I was." Where the hell did that come from? Why the hell did that come out? I wasn't. I wasn't in love with Bella. So that comment shouldn't have even been thought of, let alone have came out of my mouth. But since it did, I might as well hear what she said had to say.

She shook her head. "Not really bad, just weird." She said.

"Weird?" I asked. Why it would be? Would it be weird because it would be me, or because it wouldn't be Jasper? Something told me the answer would be a little bit of both.

"I mean, you know how I feel about Jasper. I would never return the feelings." She said.

"You said that as if you wouldn't try." There it was again. Something else that shouldn't have been said or even thought of. Edward, stop it. Stop saying all that crap before she knows something is up with you then wonder if you were lying before. I think I should figure it out before she does. Which is why I needed to stop. Just fucking stop

"Edward, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter" I stopped her because I knew I wouldn't like whatever the hell she was going to say. "Let's just get back to work." I said as I grabbed my book. Maybe I shouldn't have even given her that stupid gift. Hell, maybe we shouldn't have stopped in the first damn place.

"Okay." She agreed before getting her book and placing back on her lap.

When she had the book opened to the page we left on, we kept studying. We were about half way through when we were interrupted by a phone ringing. She pulled her phone from her book bag. When I realized it was hers, I assumed it was Rosalie or Jasper texting her, since I was already here. But then she held up one finger, telling me to wait a moment while she unlocked her phone and held it to her ear. I don't ever think I saw her talk on her phone. In fact, she was hardly on it when I was with her.

"Hello." She answered. There was a muffled female voice on the other line "Uh…" Bella's eyes shifted towards me. "Yeah, I'm kinda busy…but today isn't my normal night…but…but…" then I heard a very muffled "Please, we're desperate". Then Bella sighed. "Okay, I'll be over in about ten minutes." She said before hanging up.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked when she turned to me.

"I think we need to cut this short." She told me.

"Why?" why would she say that? What happened on the phone to make her want to stop doing homework?

She gave a sigh. "I have to babysit."

"Really?" I asked. She told me repeatedly that she did that; I guess I never really believe it fully. I mean, she never cut something short or had to leave because she had a babysitting job to go to. She would always say it was before or after we were done.

"Yeah. This isn't my regular night for this couple, but they are going out for dinner and she said they were desperate. The money is good, so I couldn't pass it up." She explained.

"I guess I understand." I told her, but in all honestly, I really didn't. I never had to work for money, as I'm sure she already knew. So she probably knew I was kind of lying.

"Sorry." She said as she closed her book.

I was going to say it was okay. She had to work; I couldn't be selfish and tell her to not go. I doubt she would listen to me anyways. She would probably say something like "not all of us can get money from our parents whenever we want". As far as we came with each other, I knew she would be joking, but I still know she would be thinking it. That's why I was going to let her go. I mean we could work again later, probably during lunch or something. It's not like I'm embarrassed being seen with her anymore or something. But then I thought of something.

"I can come with you."

"Seriously?" she said as in she was in disbelief. I kind of was shocked too that I let that come out my mouth.

But I nodded anyways. "Yeah, I mean no reason to stop studying. I can help you. And when the kid is asleep, we can go back to our homework." I suggested.

"Have you ever even baby sat someone before?" she asked. To be honest, no, never. I didn't even know what was involved with whole thing.

"I mean, I used to watch Alice we were younger." I told her, not telling a lie, but not really answering her question.

"Uh…I guess that counts. Sure." she said as she stuffed her things in her back bag. "Mind if we take your car?" she asked.

"Still don't trust me in yours?" I teased as followed her lead and put my things in my own bag. She laughed but shook her head. "Fine." I said. We got up and I followed her out the door and to my car.

XXX

She gave me directions to the house she had to go to. It didn't take us that long to get there since it was a few blocks from her house. We could've walked if we wanted to. She said the reason she didn't like walking to the houses she had to baby sit at in case she needed to go back to her house or the family needed her to go to the store or something like that.

"Right here." She said as we came up on a house. I turned in the drive way next to the car that was already there.

We got out and I followed her to the front door. She rang the bell once before the door swung open. A woman with long dirty blonde hair that was curled at the end greeted Bella with a wide and grateful smile. She had laugh lines around her pink lips and I could tell she was older than Bella's mom. She was in a red dress, so I could tell she was ready to leave and was just waiting for Bella to get here. "Hi, Mrs. Garrison. You look nice." she greeted.

"Thank you Bella. And thank you for coming on such short notice. You're the best. We never get to go out so this means a lot to me. We own you."

"Yeah, about double my usual pay." Bella teased. Mrs. Garrison laughed. "But, honestly, I'm glad to help." Bella went on.

"Come in." Mrs. Garrison, I guess her name was, invited us before opening the door wider. Bella walked through the door and I followed. I close the door behind us. The house was one-story, but it was little bigger than Bella's house.

"Where is Mr. Garrison?" Bella asked.

"He is still getting ready." The lady answered. "Michael, come here, please. Bella is here." She called down a hall.

Moments after she did, we heard someone walking on the carpet. Then a little boy whose hair matched the woman in front of us came from the hall way. His eyes were brown, which was odd since the woman's were blue. He had on blue overalls over a red and blue shirt.

He got a great big grin when he saw Bella standing there. "Bella!" he cheered in a higher voice I was used to. Because of that, I couldn't help but wonder how old he was. He ran to her. I thought he was going to hug her around her leg. I was proven wrong when she bended down and picked him up. He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. I didn't think she would do that. Not because I didn't think she liked kids; she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't. But because I never seen anyone that affectionate with a child before. Alice can't handle children and Tanya absolutely hated them. She always says how she doesn't want one, which kinda sucks. I mean, I wouldn't mind having a little boy when the time comes.

"Hi Mikey." She greeted him.

"Are we going to play today?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm here all night." she told him. He gave another cheer before hugging her again. Then he looked over her shoulder. When he saw me, he pulled away from Bella. "Who is that?" he asked in her ear. I guess he was trying to be secretive, but he was at that age where he didn't know how to whisper yet.

Bella turned around and looked at me with Michael still in her arms.

Bella gave a chuckle as if she just remembered I was behind her. I guess that's what's happens when she was in her "zone". It probably didn't help that I haven't said much either. "Oh, sorry. Mikey, this is my friend, Edward." She introduced me.

I gave him a little two finger wave. "How's it going, kid?" I said with a smile.

He stared at me before giving a small wave. "Um, Michael, go see if your father needs any help."

"But I want to stay with Bella." The kid whined.

"Now, please." She demanded.

"I will be here when you get back. Go how your daddy." Bella said before putting the kid on the floor. He gave a small okay before going back down the hallway he can.

When he was gone and out of sight, his mother looked at back at us and gave Bella a disappointing look. I couldn't help but wonder why. "Bella, you know our rule." She said to her.

"What?" Bella said in confusion. Her and me both.

"You're 'friend'." She said with air quotes and then nodded behind Bella to me. What rule and what did it have to do with me?

Bella looked at me. When she did, she laughed. She turned back to Mrs. Garrison. "Oh, no. it's not what you think." She said. What did she think?

"Bella, I know things have change, but I do know how 'friends' are when they are alone and you know I wish to not to expose my child to that." The woman said with air quotes around the word friend. I wanted to laugh too when I saw that. I don't know why it took for her to do that for me to get it.

She thought Bella lied to her son. She thought Bella was my girlfriend, or the reason she was worried, she thought Bella brought her boyfriend to "help" her baby sit. The word "help" being code for make out on the couch as soon as the little boy was out of the room. It was because I wanted more from Bella, I never wanted anything more, I couldn't help but to think about how Tanya would react if she heard that assumption, hell, if Jasper heard. No matter how hard I tried, not like I really did, I couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on my face as I knew they both would be pissed. I found it a little funny.

But in all honestly, I don't think she would be too far off with that "help from boyfriend" assumption if…"No, seriously we're just friends." Bella said again and just like that, my grin dropped. Right, if it wasn't for that damn word. I know now why I hate that damn word so much.

"Bella…" Mrs. Garrison warned.

"No. he really is. We were studying when you called." Bella told her.

Mrs. Garrison gave a hard sigh. "I suppose he can stay this once." She looked over Bella's shoulder to me. "But don't make this a habit." She said to Bella, but clearly aiming it at me. Geez, and I thought Bella was a hard ass, but then I met her dad so I thought he was; but this woman, she was just…strict would be the nice way to say what I am thinking. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew I shouldn't mess this up for Bella. But I don't see why this Mrs. Garrison was so damn upset with us when she was in fact the one who called Bella on her day off. What did she think, Bella didn't have anything better to do than to watch her child when she couldn't? Probably. If I didn't know any better, I would more than likely think the same thing. Hell, once upon a time, I did think the exact same thing.

"I thought I heard Bella." We heard a male's voice. We all turned to the hall wall to brown short hair and brown eyes and he was holding Michael's hand. I can see where the kid got the eyes from. Now that I was looking at them all at once, the kid's hair color was more natural than his mom's and looked to be the same kind of texture as the dad. He had his dad's eye color, but his mom's eye shape. No matter, there was no doubt Michael was the dude's son. He couldn't deny him even if he wanted to.

The guy smiled at Bella. "Good evening Bella." He said to her.

"Hi." She answered. "Nice tie." She commented on the red tie with pink stripes he had on. I wouldn't say it was nice, but it definitely fit the theme of the day.

He looked down as if he forgot what he had on. He looked back at her and smile. "Why, thank you." He replied.

"I helped pick it." the kid said.

Bella smiled at him. "You did?" she asked. He nodded. "Wow, you did a good job." She commented. She turned back to the guy with the red and pink tie. "I should tell you before you ask. This is my friend." She said gesturing to me.

He looked her shoulder to me. "Edward." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a nod.

"Yeah, we have homework to finish so he came with me." Bella told him.

"Okay." Was all he said. I was shocked. I thought he would react the same way his wife did. Speaking of which, he turned to her and said. "We should get going." he released his sons hand before going to get their coats.

"Bella, the name and number of the restaurant is on the counter and so is all the emergency numbers." She said to Bella.

The guy chuckled. "Susan, she's been doing this for four years now, I think she got it." he stopped her from going further like I knew she would and handed her her coat. "Come on, our reservation is at eight and they will only hold it for thirty minutes."

"Okay. Come here, please Michael." She said before bending down. The boy walked towards her. She placed her hands on his shoulder. "Now, Bella has a guest with her tonight so you must be on your very best behavior. Okay?"

"Yes mommy." He said politely. Wow, they sound like they were making a business plan or something. I wondered if they always talked like that and if she knows that he's five and not thirty-five. She smiled before kissing his cheek. She reminded Bella of her rules and his dinner and his bed time before her husband finally pulled her out of the door. Was she like that every time she leaves Bella in charge of her son or was she just making a special exception because I was here? Didn't the guy say Bella's been doing this for four years? It had to be the second one then.

When the door closed, I looked at Bella. "She's kind of…" I stopped to look for the right word.

"Strict?" she guessed. Not the word I would have used, but there was a kid in the room. So I just nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. Is she always like that?" I couldn't help but ask.

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, she is." Uh. And here I thought I was special. "She has a way of doing things and she wanted them done her way. I guess she has a reason. Michael is an only child and he was kind of a hard birth." She said softly, so I guess I guess he wouldn't hear her.

"Bella…" he called her. she looked at him. "Play?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded as she picked him up again. "Time for work." She joked to me before walking toward the back room. I followed her.

XXX

I sat in the corner of the room as she played with Michael. I didn't know what else to do because I never played with someone younger than ten before. She looked like an expert as she built towers made out of his playing blocks with him. The way she played with him was cute. I don't think I have seen anything cuter than that. The smile on her face was so carefree; as if she wasn't worried about anything but getting a somewhere stable tower built.

After about thirty minutes, she said his mom said he had homework and that he needed to finish it before they could play some more. That's what he was doing now. He was sitting at the coffee table in the living room as Bella and I sat behind him on the couch. She had her body turned towards me as she read the question from the history book. I looked up to answer. My eyes stopped at her chest. I see her way more than just sexy new Bella, but that didn't take anything away from the fact that that's exactly what she was. "Uh…1956?" I guess as I quickly looked away so she wouldn't catch me staring. Then she would really wonder if the answer I gave her earlier was true if she saw that.

She looked through the text before answering. "Yep." She said.

She flipped back to the page to read another question, probably the last one of the chapter. She was about to read it when she to stopped. "Bella, I'm done" Michael said from in front of us. she looked at him. I couldn't help that feeling that I get when her attention isn't on me. I don't like it, but I'll control it more because it was just a five year kid.

"You are?" she asked. He nodded. "Can I check it?" she asked before taking the page from him. She gave it a quick look, it shouldn't have taken her too long since it was just simply additional. Hell, I'm sure I could have checked it. "You might want to check number two and three." She told him before giving it back.

He looked at the page before shaking his head. "They're right." he argued.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. She held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked. He answered two. She handed put them down and held up three. "Now how many?" she asked. He answered three. Then she held up both hands, one had three fingers, the other had two. "Put them together." She said. He counted the fingers aloud.

"Oops." He said when he finished before turning back to the page and erasing his answer.

I couldn't help but smile because I knew how it felt to think I was right just to have to her tell me, in the nicest way possible, that I wasn't. She looked at me. "What?" she asked when she saw me smiling.

I chuckled as I shook my head. "You're just a good teacher." I told her

She gave a smile back. "Thank you."

"Okay, done." He said, again taking her attention away. "Play now?" he asked. He pouted when she shook her head. "I have to help Edward with his homework now." she told him. He looked over her shoulder at me.

"Sorry?" I said with a slight question. Should I really be the one saying that since she was helping me first? Wow, I said selfish and spoiled. But then again, when did I really care about that?

"How about you make a card for your mommy? I'm sure she would like that when she gets home." she said.

"Okay." He said before getting off the floor. He came back a few minutes later with a box in his hand. He took his place back at the coffee table in front of us. he opened it and pulled out colored card stock and glitter glue tubes.

"Be careful with that glitter, please."

"I will." He promised before unscrewing the top of one.

"You sound like such a mom." I teased when she turned back to me.

She gave a smile. "I kinda have to. Sorry we keep getting interrupted." She said.

I gave a shrug. "It's okay." I lied. I knew this one was a lie. I don't like when I have to share her, even if it's with just a little kid. We're alone so little; is it wrong to have her all to myself for that small amount of time? One might say yes because she wasn't mine to claim and to want that alone time; but hey, she wasn't Jasper's either and he wanted the same thing. It just so happens that I get it more. "You're good at your job. When you two were playing, it was…" I didn't want to say it because every time I compliment her, she takes it the wrong way or ask me something I couldn't answer. But I thought "what the hell" and said anyways. "Cute." I told her.

Then she did something I never thought I would see her do, not for me anyways. She blushed. It was a light blush, barely noticeable, but still. "Wow, hot and cute in one night. Edward, when did you become such the charmer?" she teased.

I gave a smile with a shrug. Once again, a question I didn't have an answer for. "You must really like children to get paid for watching them." I said, changing the subject back.

She nodded. "I want three of my own." She answered.

"Really?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, is that surprising?" she asked. Well, yes. For one, talking care of someone else's kids for a few hours were different than having your own because you give them back when their parents come home. Another reason that shocked me because I never heard a girl saying she wanted more than…well…none.

"It's just kind of the first time I heard something like come out of a girl's mouth before." I told her.

"What?" she said as she dramatically covered her mouth to add to her fake gasp. "Hasn't Tanya talked about your little princes and princesses and how they're going to be second generation Cullens, ruling the school and crushing the loser like their parents?" she joked with a teasing smile.

It slipped when I shook my head. "She doesn't want any kids." I told her honestly.

Now it was her turn to be shocked. "Really?"

"She said she doesn't want 'some little brats ruining her body'." I said, quoting exact what my girlfriend tells every time we're out and see a couple with a child and the talk of them comes up.

When she heard that, Bella gave a hard and annoyed sigh. "That girl is such a…" she groaned but stopped, I guess looking for the right word.

"A selfish bitch?" I filled in for her.

"Edward." She chuckled. I gave her look that asked what. She nodded to the little person in front of us who was coloring a piece of paper.

"Sorry." I said, though I doubt he even heard me. "And I think I'm starting to really see that."

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure"

"Why in the world are you dating her?" she asked.

I sighed. "I told you why." I told her as I looked away.

"I know what you said, but Edward I'm going to tell you something." she waiting until I was looking at her again. "I see the way you are around her. I don't if it's because I close now or because I was on the outside looking in before, but I see it. You tolerate her. You know how evil she is and you still put up with her and everything she does."

"I know." I admitted in a sigh. I realized about a month ago that was exactly what I was doing. I mean, that's what I did before all of this, but now, I can barely deal with her.

"Then why? I mean, it's not like you can't find someone better." she said.

I gave a serious look. "Do you think I deserve someone better?" I asked.

She gave a chuckle. "I won't lie; you can be a huge jerk; but you can also be nice and kind of a sweetheart, I mean, when you want to be." She said with a smile.

"Now who's the charmer?" I couldn't help but joke.

"Be quiet." She nudged me. "I'm just saying. You can do better, much better."

"Well, thank you. I probably needed to hear that." I mumbled. I looked away from. I wanted to stop this talk we were having. I might say something I shouldn't. I looked to see how Michael was doing. It's been a while since he interrupted us and I figure it was time. "Uh…Bella." I said.

"What?" I pointed to the little boy in front of us. He had glitter all over his hands and some on the table. "Oh, no. Mikey!" she exclaimed. He looked at her. "I told you to be careful." She said before grabbing the tubes and putting them back in the box. "I will be right back." she said after placing the box on a high book shelve so he couldn't reach it. She rushed in the kitchen.

When she was gone, Michael looked at me. "Is Bella mad at me?" he asked.

I was surprised he was talking to me since he had since I walked through the door. "Um…she did tell you be careful so maybe." I answered.

As soon as I said that, I saw his lips tremble. "Am I going to get in trouble?" he asked.

"Uh…" I've seen Alice give that same face many of times and I knew exactly what it was. Oh crap.

His eyes filled with water before tears start running down his face. "I don't want to get in trouble." He said as he started crying. He shook his head. "Tell her I'm sorry. I don't want to get in trouble." He said as he cried some more.

"Uh…" I said as I held my hand out in confusion. I didn't know what to do. I awkwardly patted him. "It's okay. Please stop." I begged. I didn't know how to handle this. My sister never cried when we were alone. Someone was always there to stop her. He didn't seem to hear or to care about what I said as he cried more. Crap, what if Bella thinks I did this. "Please, stop crying." I begged more. He cried more.

"What happened?" someone said. Thank goodness. I looked up and saw Bella with a damp paper towel in her hand.

He turned to her. "Don't tell mommy. I don't want to get in trouble." He begged as he cried more.

She looked at me. I gave a shrug I don't have a damn clue what the hell I did to get him to cry as hard as he was. And why was he so scared about his mother finding out? She walked towards him. She stopped and landed on his knees in front of him. "You're not going to get in any trouble, Mikey." She assured him as she moved his hands from the table. "Why would you think that?" she said.

he pointed at me. "He said you were mad at me." she looked at me again, this time more of a glare. I mouthed a sorry.

She sighed as she turned back to him. "I'm not mad at you. Just when I ask you to do something, please try harde to do it." she told him as she wiped the table to clear it of some of the glitter he got all over it. She turned to him and smiled. "Okay?" she said. He gave a nodded. "Good." She said. She wiped his tears away before kissing him on the cheek. I can't believe I was jealous of a five year old. "Go wash your hands please. And don't touch anything until you get to the bathroom." She said. He gave a okay before getting off the floor and walking to be the bathroom.

"You're good." I said in amazement when he left.

She laughed as she kept rubbing to get some glitter off the table. "Thanks."

"No seriously. When he started crying, I almost started freaking out. I'm glad you were here." I told her.

She looked at me. "Truth; I wasn't always like that." she said.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I wasn't. When I turned thirteen, I realized I wanted my own money. I told my dad I wanted to start working so he told me a guy from his job was a single dad and need some extra help. He said the kid was three. I thought why not, how bad could a three year old be, right. I was so wrong. No one told me he never left his daughter with someone or that she was a full on daughter's girl. She spent half the time crying then the other half throw her toys at me." she said with a chuckle and a head shake. "By time her dad came back, I was the one crying. I told my dad I never wanted to do that again. He said I just need practice. Well, that's what happened and here I am, five years later, cleaning glitter off a table." She joked.

I gave a laugh. "Well, you got good at it. Need some help?" I asked.

"I can use it." she said before handing me the other paper towel that was damp as well. I moved to the floor and followed her lead in cleaning off the table. "Not the way you thought to you would be spending Valentine's Day, is it?" she asked.

I smiled. "This is fine." I told her.

She smiled back. "I bet Tanya would be furious if she finds out." she said.

I gave a shrug. "Most likely." I agreed

"What are you guys doing?" we heard a voice. We both turned to it.

Bella smiled at Michael. "Cleaning up your mess."

"Sorry." He said bashfully.

She laughed. "It's okay. Come here." She invited. He walked over to us. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded. She turned to me. "Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Uh…pizza." I guessed.

"Yay!" he cheered.

She laughed. "I think we have a winner. I'll call the pizza place." She said before grabbing her phone and getting off the floor.

XXX

While we waited for the pizza to come, she played with Michael again. This time, I played with them. I was kind of surprised he let me play with them. After I made him cry, I didn't think he liked me.

Then the pizza came. He ate three slices. That was more than the two pieces I had. She said he really loves it and doesn't get to have it often. She also said I might have to take it home because she wasn't supposes to have it either. I forgot her mother was like that. But I was fine with taking it home. Left over pizza was almost as good as fresh ones.

After we ate we watched his favorite movie. He fell asleep on Bella's lap. Then his parents came home. "Aw, that so sweet." His mom gushed. I had to agree. It was adorable; it almost made me want to take a picture with my phone. "Thank you Bella." She whispered as she lifted her son off Bella's lap and walked down the hall.

"Thank you Bella." Michael's dad said. He reached in his wallet and handed her a few bills. "See you on Saturday." He said. She nodded. We gather our things and walked toward the door.

Before we could walk through the door, we heard a sleepy voice. "Wait." Bella and I turned. Michael was rubbing his eye with his fist and had something in his other hand. He walked over to us. "This is for you." He said to Bella before holding up the paper for her. She bended down and took it from his hand. It homemade card with a disproportioned and scribbled heart on it. Bella opened it. It said "be my valtime." It had hearts and flowers all over it. She smiled at it. "I made it at school today. Do you like it?" he said hopefully.

She looked at him and nodded. "I do. I love it. I might be the best thing I got all day. Thank you." She said before hugging him again.

When she released him, he looked at me. "I didn't make you one." he said.

I gave a smile. "Uh, that's okay." I told him. "Come on, Bella." I said tapping her arm.

"Wait" he said again before we could turn away. What did he want now? He opened his fist. In it sat a small green and blue racing car. "It's for you." He said as I looked at it.

He was giving me something? I looked at his parents. They were wondering the same thing I was. Why was he giving me this? Whatever the reason, it was nice. Maybe he had much more fun than I thought. I looked back at him. "I can't take that." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's yours."

"But I want you to have it. Besides, you need to work your racing." He said, causing Bella giggle. Oh that was why. He thought I needed it after I let him win three games while we were racing his toy cars. "Take it." he urged.

I shrugged. I didn't see a reason why not. "Okay." I said as I took the car from his hand. "Thanks kid. Now go to bed." I said as I stuffed it in my pocket. He nodded. He said bye to us one more time before walking away from us.

"Thanks again." his parents said as Bella and I walked out the door.

I dropped Bella off at her house before going home.

When I got there, I noticed the kitchen light was on. It was well after eleven, almost midnight, so I was kind of shocked. I walked to see who was in there. "What are you doing?" I asked when I saw my sister standing at the counter. She looked up from her magazine.

"Hey. I'm eating a salad before I go to bed." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

She gave a shrug. "I was carving one." she said.

I laughed. "Who the hell carves a salad?" I asked. I've heard of people carving chocolate and even carving a cheeseburger. But never a salad.

She laughed back. "Shut up. What are you doing home so late?" she asked. Usually when I come home from Bella's house, it's earlier. It was almost midnight, which was why I was surprised the kitchen light was on. No one in my family is in the kitchen after a certain time.

"I was helping Bella baby sit some little kid and his parents came home a little late." I explained.

She covered her mouth to keep from laugh loudly. "You? Baby siting? That poor kid." She joked.

"Shut up." I replied. "It was fun. The kid was nice and Bella was really good with him." I told her.

"I could imagine. She seems like the type to likes kids, not like your witch of a girlfriend." She said. Then I did something I didn't think I would do when it came to Alice talking about Tanya. I gave a chuckle. I've never done it before, another way I stay out of the little rifts, but this time I couldn't help it. "Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her. "I just made fun of your girlfriend and you just chuckled. Is something wrong?" she asked, knowing the same thing I did.

I gave a sigh. I should tell someone what I was thinking "Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she answered before stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"What do you think of Tanya?" I asked.

"Edward you know what I think of that she-devil." She simply answered before putting the lettuce in her mouth to eat it.

"I mean, you actually hate her? You don't just say that just because. Isn't it one of those things that you don't know you have until it's gone, is it?" I asked.

"No, Edward, I really can't stand her. Why are you asking me this?" she said.

I gave another sigh. She would be the first person I told, hell, it would be the first time I said it out loud since I decided it. "Because I think I'm going to break up with her." I announced.

Alice jaw dropped when she heard me. "What?"

I gave her look. "Did you really not hear me?"

"I just don't know if I heard you correctly. Did you really say what I think you think? Are you really going to finally break up with the Wicked Bitch of Forks?" she asked.

"Thinking about. " I said.

"What made you finally come to your senses?" she asked with a smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle again. I decided I didn't care about what she said about Tanya; not anymore. I've to realize that she and my mother were right. Tanya was no good for me and I don't know why it took me falling for Bella to see that. "Last week, she told me she was happy to be dating me." I said.

"Really?" Alice said in shock. "Was your shirt on or off?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes because I know what she meant. "We were in the hall way at school, jackass." I replied. She gave a laugh. "Anyways, then she said it was another reason for the other girls to be jealous of her. That's when I realized the real reason she is dating me and it was because she is using me to make her look good." I explained.

"Like you're doing with her?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

She interrupted me. "Not that I'm defending that bitch, I think any reason to cut her loose is a great one. Anyways, don't think I'm taking her side or anything when I say this, but why is it okay for you to do it and not her?" she said. She wasn't taking Tanya's side. She was just making a good point. Why was it okay for me to use Tanya, but when I find out Tanya is doing the exact same thing, the relationship should end?

I never thought I would say what I did next. "I don't want to be in a shallow relationship. And besides, I didn't know how it feels; but since I do, I don't like it. It makes me feel like…like…" I couldn't find the word

"Like an accessory?" she guessed.

"Edward Cullen is no one's damn accessory." I snapped. That was the damn word. I didn't like it, but it was the perfect one.

Alice laughed at my snap. "So that's the reason?" she asked.

I gave a nod. That pretty much sums it up. "Uh…I think it might be something else." I admitted. She looked at me. I never knew how it felt to be used. There was something else I never felt. I never felt the feeling of being in love. That's why I was rather confused when Bella asked me. Was being jealous and selfish with her love or was it just me being a spoiled brat? Hell, me being aware of how fucking bratty I can be is a change for me and has to mean some kind deep feeling. "You don't think I'm like…in love with Bella, do you?" I asked Alice because I know she would tell me the truth and not just what she thinks I want to hear. I mean when the hell was the last time she did tell me what I wanted to hear.

This time her eyes popped open. "What?"

"When I was over her house, I gave her her gift and she asked me if I was in love with her." I explained.

"Well, what did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said no, of course. But right after I said it, I couldn't help but feel like I was lying." I admitted.

Alice gave a hard sigh. "Damn it Edward. We talked about this. I thought you were giving up her. Remember, you said you were going to stop coming in between her and Jasper."

"Alice, I've tried. Believe me, I don't think I ever had to try so fucking hard not to do something. But I can't. I don't know what it is or what the hell she does to me, but I just can't stop and I don't think I want to."

Alice sighed again. Somehow this one was harder than the first one. "Are you sure this isn't you just wanting something you know you can't have?" she asked.

"I won't lie, it might have been something like that before, but I don't think it is." I answered.

She gave a groan." Okay, then I give you permission to go after her."

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her say that. "Permission?" I asked. She did know she really didn't have a say in this, right? Once again, it wasn't about her, no matter how much she wanted to be.

"Yes, Edward, permission. Like I said before, I didn't work so hard on her for you. But if you really want her and not going to play her like one of your other girls, then I will leave you alone about it." she said. Oh, so that's what she meant. I guess it would be nice to get her "permission", as she puts it, if it meant she would stop making me feel bad about how I feel.

"Are you sure it won't mess up your plan to make them the perfect couple?" I couldn't help but say sarcastically.

"Edward, if you want me to say that her and Jasper aren't cute together, than you're SOL. But no matter how cute they are, you're my brother and I want your happiness first. I won't give a damn about everyone else if you're happy." she answered. That was nice her to say. Now if she meant it or not, I could never be sure. "Speaking of happiness, when are you going to finally make me happy and cut the damn chains from that fucking she-beast?" she asked, getting back to the subject of Tanya. I chuckled again. I found it amusing that she had so many names for Tanya. I wonder if it took her time to think of all her insults or do they just roll off her tongue without too much of a second thought. It was mostly likely the second one. Alice wasn't really the one to think then talk.

"I don't know. Valentine's day is done so I should probably do it soon, before prom things starts happening." I answered.

Alice laughed. "I can't wait to tell Rosalie" she said.

I gave her a look. "Yes you can because you're not gonna tell her." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Because you tell her and then it will be all over the School because I even get to Tanya. I want break up with her, Alice, not embarrass the girl." I told her.

"Can't you do both?" she asked.

"Alice..." I groaned.

She sighed. "Fine, I get you point. I won't say anything to anyone at school. But can I at least tell mom. You know she hates that bitch just as much as I do." I knew it.

"Sure" I sighed because I knew she felt she needed to tell someone. It might as well be my mom. It will save me the trouble.

"Yay! I'm pretty sure she is asleep right now so I will probably tell her in the morning."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

She walked over to the sink and placed the plate and fork she was using in it. "Speaking of which, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Love you bro. I hope you make the right decision." She said as I leaning into her hug.

"Love you, too sis." I said as she released me. She walked away and I heard her climb the stairs.

I hope I make the right decision too.

* * *

_welcome to the bottom of the page. _

_to whom who care. i am not, i repeat NOT giving up on this story. i keep telling you i won't so i won't. i dont give up on stories if i start one, i'm going to finish. it might take some time, but i will finish it. like i keep saying, i'm in college so i've been busy for the whole month of october. sorry. i write whenever i get a chance, i just dont never have a chance. _

_anyways, thanks for the people who are still here and believes me when i say i won't give up on a story. i love you guys. i would talk you guys some more, but i about to watch disney movies and read something for class tomorrow. love you guys again. keep R & R-ing_

_Luv & Rockets_


End file.
